Love Rescue Me, EPOV of Virgins & Villains
by Emmamama88
Summary: EPOV of Virgins & Villains. **Important- Read the first 15 chapters of V&V before reading this**. Edward Masen, Hollywood heartthrob, meets Bella Swan, shy college student, and the romantic sparks fly.
1. CPR for The Dead Heart

Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer.

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author (Emmamama88) is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. All other characters, and the original story of Love Rescue Me are the intellectual property of Emmamama88, copyright 2010.

**_**The following is Edward's POV of Virgins & Villains. It contains *spoilers*, so I ask that you read the first 15 chapters of V&V before starting this. _**

**_That being said, enjoy._**

_**************************LRM**************************_

**Chapter 1 - CPR For The Dead Heart**

Love Rescue Me

- music and lyrics by U2 & Bob Dylan

_Love rescue me, __Come forth and speak to me _

_Raise me up and don't let me fall _

_No man is my enemy, My own hands imprison me_

_Love rescue me _

_Many strangers have I met On the road to my regret_

_Many lost who seek to find themselves in me _

_They ask me to reveal, The very thoughts they would conceal _

_Love rescue me _

_And the sun in the sky, Makes a shadow of you and I_

_Stretching out as the sun sinks in the sea_

_I'm here without a name, In the palace of my shame_

_Said, love rescue me_

_I've conquered my past, The future is here at last _

_I stand at the entrance, To a new world I can see _

_The ruins to the right of me, Will soon have lost sight of me _

_Love rescue me_

***Tuesday, December 22***

"Go ahead of us Edward. You need to go in there first." Alice insisted. "Everyone else stand here with me for just a moment." She instructed.

Alice had been acting strangely all morning. She always got like this when she 'sensed' something important about to happen.

I sighed in resignation.

"I'll see you in there Alice." My sister had started happily chatting to Jane about her plans for Christmas. I walked a little ahead of my 'entourage', as they call it in Hollywood.

_Hollywood. Pretentious fucking cesspool. It's so nice to be back home for a while. Away from the bullshit._

I approached the receptionist and watched, amused, as recognition flashed across her features.

_Time to become Edward Masen._

"Hello." I spoke in my most alluring voice. "I'm here to meet with Miss Whitlock. Where might I find her?"

I watched as the receptionist mumbled something, while attempting to pull herself together.

_That shit never gets old._

I decided to go all out and flash her a smile. "Sweetheart, you don't have to answer. Just point." I murmured.

The poor girl raised a hand and pointed to a door marked _Conference Room._

"Thanks." I made my way over there to the semi-closed door.

As I approached, I heard what sounded like an argument going on inside.

I saw a tall attractive blonde, she resembled Jasper so much that I knew she had to be his sister, Rosalie. I'd met her at Alice and Jasper's wedding, but I honestly couldn't remember, having literally flown to Seattle from a European press tour to be in that wedding, and then having to fly back immediately afterward.

At the moment, I couldn't be bothered about any of that because all of my attention was suddenly drawn to the beautiful brunette speaking with her. My eyes wandered down her body as I listened to them talk. Her voice was as lovely as the rest of her.

"Maybe I should just strip down to my panties and bra, and parade through the station so I can face all my ultimate humiliations in one day?" The beautiful girl spoke.

_Oh please do, it would be like having Christmas early this year. _

_Where the hell did that come from?_

I cleared my throat to make them aware of my presence, while chuckling at her remark.

She immediately covered her face with her hands.

_Could she be any more adorable? And she blushes._

At that moment the rest of my group started pushing into the room. I allowed Alice to make the necessary introductions as I surreptitiously watched the beautiful girl.

_Those brown eyes. I could get lost in their depths._

I saw those beautiful eyes widen as she took in Felix's towering form.

_So she's attracted to large hulking Neanderthals? Don't even think about it sweetheart, he's very much taken._

I was suddenly overcome with a strong emotion. _Jealousy?_

To be honest, I hadn't been jealous in years, and couldn't understand where all this was coming from.

Everyone around me was talking, but I just wanted to watch the beautiful girl. Making sure to sit directly opposite her at the table, I concentrated on trying to figure her out. I could feel my self-control slipping.

_Nobody has this kind of effect on Edward Fucking Masen._

I heard Jasper inform Rose about the rules for the interview.

"I'm just really glad you agreed to this interview Mr. Masen, I promise you won't regret it." Rose was speaking to me now.

I couldn't stand it any longer, I needed to know the girl's name. "Please Rose, call me Edward. After all, Jasper and Alice have told me so much about you that I feel like I already know you. However, I'm not acquainted with your friend" I said while tipping my head in the direction of the brunette beauty.

"Oh, forgive me, I wasn't thinking. Edward, this is Isabella Swan, my assistant. Um, that sounds so cold, actually she's so much more, she's my dearest friend, and her brother is my boyfriend, so we're very close."

_Ah, so she's Emmett Swan's sister. Having such a well-known brother, I'm sure she's very popular. She's so beautiful. I've no doubt she has a slew of men lined up, trying to get close to her. _

"I'm glad to see that you are as comfortable with nepotism as I am Rose" I stated, faking a smile.

"Hey, in this business, it's all about 'who you know' right?" she answered.

_She doesn' t look like the type to 'play the field', she probably has a steady boyfriend. One that worships the ground she walks on, as it should be._

I could feel my bad mood from earlier today returning.

"Absolutely" I stared at Miss Swan. "And often 'who you are related to'."

_Swan, like the beautiful graceful bird._

Alice started blabbering on about her business. Normally I would be a polite brother and listen, but today I didn't give a shit.

_Whatever Alice, I already know you hate my choice in clothing. Blah blah blah. I shouldn't be that way about Alice. I'm such a bastard today._

Alice was telling them about her business partner Chris. Now Chris is someone I like, he's pretty fucking funny. Just then I heard the most enrapturing sound. Miss Swan was giggling.

_What was so funny? Did I miss something?_

Rose and Jasper hammered out the details for the interview. I found it impossible to tear my gaze away from Miss Swan. She, on the other hand, did everything she could to avoid my stare.

_What the hell is so interesting about her coffee. It has to be cold by now._

I decided to join in the conversation. "I'm in town for the holidays, and will be staying until the day after New Years, so I figured it would be a good time to do this interview. Jasper's been trying to coax me into it for a while now". That got Isabella to look up.

_Good. _I thought with some satisfaction.

Rose was still talking to me. "Now, of course, I'm aware that your people are all on vacation for the next week or so. I'll be glad to send someone from the station to be your personal assistant for the three days."

_No thanks Miss Whitlock, I don't need a personal assistant after Alec leaves. Wait a minute! Maybe I do. _

_No, it can't really be this easy._

"Well, I think I would like to request Miss Swan as my assistant. She seems quite capable of handling my needs".

I must have caught Isabella by surprise, because she proceeded to cough and splutter, spilling her coffee all over her thin…white….top….

_Fuck me._

I could see the lace outline of her bra, and her heaving chest through the wet, now see-through material.

I was instantly hard.

_What the fuck? Where was this coming from? I've done semi-nude scenes with the most beautiful actresses in Hollywood and never had this reaction._

I still laugh when I think of 'what's her name', er, Josie or Jody, the chick that was in _September Ends _with me. She came away from that shoot convinced I was gay because I had no 'physical' reaction to her naked body writhing all over me. I think Dr. Gould refers to it as my 'intimacy and trust' issues.

I prefer to think of it as my ex-girlfriend causing me to keep my dick in a lock box for almost seven years. Ironically, the same dick which she, herself, never even saw or touched.

_Now what? After all this time, I see a cute brunette in a wet shirt and can't control myself?_

_Damn it. It looks like she's going to cry. Fix this Edward._

"Let me help." I said as I jumped from my chair and made my way around to her, removing my jacket as I went. I placed it around her shoulders as I turned her to face me. I closed the sides across her very wet chest. Those eyes were drawing me in.

_Oh God, her scent is intoxicating. What the hell is going on? I can't think clearly._

I resisted the urge to kiss her, barely.

"Back to the personal assistant issue." Rose was suddenly beside us.

_Where the hell did she come from?_

"Bella is _my_ assistant Edward. I don't think she'd be comfortable working that closely with you." Rose continued.

I could understand her reasoning. My reputation _did _precede me, but I couldn't let this opportunity slip away. I needed to know why I was having this reaction to this girl.

I breathed into Isabella's ear. "I really must insist on having Miss Swan."

_Why the hell did I say it that way?_

Then I turned toward Rosalie. "This is a stipulation of granting the interview."

There, that should show her that I'm serious.

"Well, _Edward_, I must insist that you take your stip-u-la-tion and stick it up your.."

_Is she still speaking?_

"Rose! I'll do it" Isabella told her.

_Oh thank God._

"What? Bella you don't need to do this." Rose grabbed Isabella, turning her to face away from me.

_That is really unacceptable._

"The interview's not that important. I would never put you in this position". Rose was really worked up.

For the first time ever, I regretted the public persona that I'd created.

"No, Rose, really I'm fine with it as long as you can spare me." Isabella replied.

"Are you sure? Bella, I don't want you upset. You'd have to spend a lot of alone time with Edward. Can you handle that?"

_What is going on? _

I looked at Isabella's face as she looked at mine.

"I'm good Rose. Just part of my job okay?"

I was taken aback by Isabella's sudden shift to the professional.

"Listen here Masen, I don't like this, but Bella is a grown woman and I can't make her decisions for her. Just know this", Rose was _still _speaking, will this shit never end. "Bella isn't like the females you're used to toying with. She's fragile."

_Fragile? _

I was just regretting my insistence, when Isabella blushed again.

_Why do I feel so drawn to this lovely creature?_

"That girl's brother is Emmett Swan, yes THE Emmett Swan of the Seattle Seahawks"

_Yeah, I figured that out a while ago._

"I know your reputation, and if you cause her any distress, Emmett will not even have the chance to rip your balls off, because I will beat him to it!"

I felt a mixture of both amusement and chagrin that Rose obviously believed the lie that was _Edward Masen._

"Oh my gosh, Rose, enough!" Isabella almost shouted.

Obviously she wasn't a timid little mouse all of the time. She may even be a little spitfire given the proper motivation.

_I cannot believe the lecherous turn my thoughts have taken. My parents raised me better than this. I need to make a quick exit._

"Are we through here?" I asked "Because I really need to see my parents before settling into my hotel."

"Yeah, I guess we're through" Rose was still angry. It's a shame that I couldn't, or wouldn't, be able to ease her mind.

The group walked out of the conference room, leaving Isabella and myself behind. I saw Alice give Isabella a _look_ before leaving.

_Not sure what to think of that._

I studied Isabella's face for a moment. There's no way to avoid this, I _need _to know her better. I must find out the reason for these feelings. I must be back in control.

"Good day Miss Swan, it was a pleasure to meet you."

She didn't answer.

_Because she probably thinks you're an asshole._

I walked away. It was the hardest thing I'd done in years.

_-V&V-_

"Mother, I promise that I'll stay here from Christmas Eve until the day after Christmas. I just don't want to push my luck. We've kept the paparazzi away from you and Dad all these years, it's important that I don't screw that up."

"Edward, how naïve are you? They know about us. Once every few months I get a phone call requesting an interview."

_This was news to me._

"Don't look at me like that Edward. I knew you'd overreact, and it's really not a big deal to your father and I. They don't come near the house."

_I wonder why not?_

As if reading my thoughts Mother answered. "Edward, they hang around your hotel to see if you're staying there _alone._" She quirked an eyebrow at me. "Those are the money shots dear, not a boy visiting his parents for Christmas."

"Alright, alright, you know I don't take my 'fake dates' to Seattle, so stop teasing." I grinned at her.

She grinned back and then looked concerned. "Edward, you really haven't met anyone in Hollywood that you're interested in?"

This was the same old conversation that we had at least once a month. I sighed.

"No Mother."

_At least not in Hollywood._

"Hmm. Alice was certain you'd become involved before the end of the year." She said, deep in thought.

"I'm glad that my love life, or lack thereof, is an interesting topic of conversation for you and Alice."

She grinned. "It's not interesting, not in the least. The fake stuff's a lot more fun."

"Mom!" I scolded as I laughed.

"Seriously though, Edward, I want a lot of grandchildren. You can't expect Alice to do all the work!"

I looked at my mother in shock, as she laughed at me.

Just then, my father walked into the kitchen.

"Esme, leave the boy alone. I'm glad he hasn't taken up with one of those _Hollywood _women." My father said with disdain. "I doubt you'd get any grandchildren from the likes of them."

My father was right, most of the women I'd taken on 'fake dates' were one hundred percent self-absorbed. I couldn't see them doing anything as selfless as raising a child.

_Isabella would probably be a wonderful mother. I could imagine a little girl with her beautiful eyes and hair._

"Edward, are you still with us?" My Dad asked in his amusement.

"Yeah, still here." I answered, still a little distracted.

My phone rang. _Jasper._

"Hey Jasper, what's up?" I answered.

"Hey Edward, I've got a list of questions from Rose for the interview. I already disqualified a few. I need you to okay the rest. We'll go over it as soon as I can get Alice away from these stores." Jasper sounded tired. "We were only supposed to be stopping for _one thing_."

"Good luck with that Jasper. Hopefully, I'll see you soon." Or not, considering my sister's penchant for shopping.

Alice and Jasper arrived by three o'clock and we went over the list, narrowing the questions down to a little over twenty that I could live with.

I heard Jasper on the phone with Rose a little while later. It sounded like she was giving him shit about it.

_I wonder if Isabella is there with her?_

I decided to head over to my hotel so that Sidney could have the rest of the night off. I said goodbye to my family, promising to meet my parents for breakfast.

_-V&V-_

The concierge, a stunning blonde, greeted me upon check-in. "Mr. Masen, welcome. We have your preferred suite available. My name is Julia, please let me know if there's anything I can do for you." She handed me her card, and then leaned in closer. "And I mean _anything._"

_It never ceases to amaze me how some women have no self-respect. But I guess she is responding to the persona that I created._

I flashed my smile. "Thank you Julia. I'll let you know if I require anything."

_All I will need from you beautiful is my laundry done and food delivered. Definitely not what you're hoping for._

I smirked as I closed my door. Solitude.

Why did being alone feel so wrong all of a sudden? I channel-surfed, I web-surfed, I tried a multitude of my usual distractions to no avail.

No matter what I did, my thoughts drifted back to the beautiful face and lovely brown eyes that had seemingly captured the whole of my interest.

_*********************************A/N****************************_

_**A/N Keep in mind that Edward is in a dark place before he gets to know Bella. There won't be as much comic relief because there won't be as much Emmett, unfortunately. The chapters will probably run shorter than V&V, simply because repeating every bit of dialogue when they're together would be overkill, in my opinion.**_

_**Hope you liked it. As always let me know.**_


	2. Egg Drop Soup for The Cynical Soul

**Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author (Emmamama88) is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. All other characters, and the original story of Love Resue Me are the intellectual property of Emmamama88, copyright 2010. **

_****I think everyone was pleased with chap 1, so I'm moving along with more. Don't worry V&V won't slow down. Enjoy!**_

_*****************************LRM***************************_

**Chapter 2 - Egg Drop Soup for the Cynical Soul **

_Ten more minutes on the treadmill should do it._

I had tried for the better part of an hour and a half to purge Isabella from my thoughts. Nothing worked. I eventually decided that a workout in the hotel's fitness room was in order.

My flight had been so early this morning, that I'd not been able to exercise today. That was soon remedied.

_After the treadmill, I'll relax in the sauna, and a certain brown-eyed beauty will be as good as forgotten._

I sighed as I shut off the treadmill.

_Who am I kidding? I only met the girl a few hours ago, and already she's taken up residence in a large section of my head. Not to mention the effect she has on me below the belt._

"Christ." I muttered.

A half hour in the sauna did me no good.

_Just face it Edward, you're not going to be back in control of your life until you figure this out._

I showered and dressed. Unable to bring myself to stare at the walls of my suite for the rest of the evening, I opted to have a late dinner in the hotel restaurant.

I was oblivious to anything going on around me as I ate. I spent the time texting back and forth with Alice.

_**Edward-**_

_**What's going on in that head of yours? **_

_**-Alice**_

I'll let you know as soon as I figure it out Alice. At the moment, avoidance would have to be the key.

_**Alice-**_

_**I don't know what you're talking about. Have you been drinking Dad's 'special' eggnog again?**_

_**-Edward**_

It didn't take long for her answer.

_**Little brother who should always listen to his big sister-**_

_**As a matter of fact I have, the batch he made this years is soooo good. I'll try to save you some. Hold on, I know what you're doing. Stop trying to distract me Edward. You are interested in Bella, don't even attempt to deny it.**_

_**-She who knows best**_

Alice is even bossier when tipsy.

_**She who should mind her own business-**_

_**Please don't ask me about that right now. I'm trying to sort things out. As soon as I know, you'll know.**_

_**-Your long-suffering brother**_

_I hope that shuts her up for a while._

_**He who never learns his lesson-**_

_**I'll let it rest for now, but please Edward- soon.**_

_**Love you, see you tomorrow.**_

_**-Your favorite sister**_

I finished my dinner, and as I waited to sign the check, I glanced around and saw the concierge dining alone across the room. Her gaze was fixed on me.

_What was her name again. Judy? Or was it Julie? Eh, no matter._

I noticed her lame attempt at 'holding my gaze' and almost laughed out loud.

_I really hope she doesn't become a problem. I wonder if she realizes that one complaint from me, and she loses her job. I've done it before. The world is filled with stupid people, and she's obviously one of them._

I quickly signed for the check and exited the restaurant before _June _had the chance to place her job in any further jeopardy.

There are reasons I always chose Hotel 1000 when in Seattle. First would be the fact that it is the most technologically advanced hotel I've ever stayed in. I can't help it, I'm a guy and I love gadgets.

My second reason would be the quiet comfort offered by their beds. Second only to my own home in Los Angeles.

Tonight, however, I may as well have been sleeping on a bed of nails. I tossed and turned for hours. I was only able to finally settle down once I began to think about Isabella Swan.

I retraced her beautiful features in my mind, and before I knew it, I was drifting off into a peaceful, welcome slumber.

_-V&V-_

I woke so late that I had to call my parents and apologize for missing breakfast, promising to catch up with them later. I knew they were attending a charity dinner this evening, so I probably wouldn't see them again until tomorrow.

I showered and dressed for the day in Alice approved clothing, deciding I would go back to the television station and possibly speak with Isabella.

Maybe if I spent a little time with her, this infatuation would disappear once and for all.

When I arrived at the station, I didn't even bother stopping at the receptionist desk upstairs. Instead I merely winked at her as I made my way past, and continued on down the hallway.

As I rounded the corner heading toward several office doors, I was greeted with the back of none other than Isabella. She was speaking with some guy who was leering at her.

_Please tell me that's not her boyfriend. He looks like an asshole. Stupid fucker would never be good enough for her._

I walked a little closer until I could hear what they were saying, neither of them yet aware of my presence.

"Mike, that's not going to happen. You. Are. A. Co-worker. Period. None of this is your business" Isabella was getting angry. I liked it.

_So he's not a boyfriend. Good._

"But Bella baby we could be so good together."

_What a prick. If that fucker leers at her one more time, I'm going to kick his ass._

_Where the hell did that come from?_

The next words out of Isabella's mouth almost sent my brain and body into meltdown. "_Michael, _that's never going to happen. I can't even pretend that I appreciate your concern. That comment was completely inappropriate. And let me just add this, if I were to decide to have wild unprotected sex with Edward Masen and give birth to his love-child, it _still _would be none of your business!"

I wanted her. I wanted to pick her up right now, and take her out of here. I wanted to keep her forever.

_What the fuck? I've got to get control of these emotions, or my head is going to explode._

I leaned against the wall for support and, instead of kidnapping Isabella, I opted for making her aware of my presence by clearing my throat.

She turned around with a stunned expression on her face. I couldn't help but smirk at her.

"Hello Miss Swan, happy to see you so…animated today" I said, trying to show no emotion in my voice.

She seemed mildly affected by my presence. "Hello Mr. Masen, I'll be with you in a moment" She turned back to face the douche bag.

_No, don't turn away from me. I need to see your eyes._

"Mike, we're done here. I'll be glad to speak with you about work-related issues at any time, but _this _subject is closed." That asshole had the nerve to glance at me before finally going the hell away.

Isabella turned to me again. "Okay, Mr. Masen, I know you heard what I said to Mike before."

"Yes, that was quite an eye-opening statement, Miss Swan". She's adorable.

"Well, here's the thing. Mike can't seem to take a hint, so I had to resort to being an appalling bitch to finally get through to him. I apologize for using your name the way I did, there was no excuse for that."

_Use my name however you want. While we're at it, you have my permission to use my body too. _

_I'm hopeless._

I studied her face, and smiled as I walked with her down the hall. "Miss Swan, think nothing of it, and please call me Edward, after all we're going to be seeing a lot of each other in the next week."

"Then please call me Bella" She smiled.

I'd heard Rose call her that. _Bella. Beautiful Bella. _Very fitting.

"So, what brings you here Edward? Did you need me to get Rose?" She questioned.

"No, actually I came to see you."

_Damn it, now I have to tell her why._

I drew closer to her as I spoke, her scent just as intoxicating as yesterday. "Well, I thought that we should probably get to know one another, since we're being thrown together next week. So….have dinner with me tonight?"

_Oh that was smooth. Why don't you just blurt out that you want her to be the mother of your children while you're at it jackass?_

For a moment, I thought that maybe she felt a little dazed by my close proximity.

_Wishful thinking._

"No can do Edward. I'm having dinner with Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice tonight. And since I'm doing the majority of the cooking, I _have _to be there."

"Oh" I _was _disappointed.

_Think fast Edward._

"Well, how about lunch? Are you free now?"

_Please say yes. It seems that a little coaxing would be in order right now._

"We can discuss my schedule and what I'll need from you". I was so close to her, I could smell the scent of her hair.

"What do you say Bella? Just say yes." I said as I pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear "Please" I breathed, intoxicated by her scent.

To my surprise, Isabella uttered the only word that could save me from myself. "Yes".

I felt absolutely giddy. Now I needed to order lunch. I guess we could have it delivered to my suite.

_That would be perfect. You would have the alone time with her that you crave, and be able to figure this out._

That settled it. We _were _dining in the suite. "I'll be downstairs when you're ready." I said as I reached over and stroked my fingertips across her cheek, causing her to blush.

"See you in a bit" I muttered.

"Bye" she squeaked.

I turned on my heel and got the hell out of there before I made a bigger fool of myself.

I sent a text to Sidney, telling him to bring the car to the front. I then needed to phone the concierge for her assistance.

_Where the hell did I put her card?_

I found the card tucked away in my wallet.

"Hello Mr. Masen, this is Julia. What may I assist you with?" She said as she answered.

_Your come-hither voice doesn't mean anything to me darlin'. _I thought as I almost laughed out loud.

"Yes, thank you. I need an assortment of Chinese lunch dishes delivered to my suite. I'll leave it to your discretion to choose the best restaurant."

I already knew which one was the best, but decided to test her efficiency.

"Of course Mr. Masen. Can I ask how many are to be dining?"

Did I hear an edge of jealousy in her voice?

_Seriously?_

"Just two of us, but I'd like an assortment, so order at least four different lunch platters and some soup."

"I'm glad to help Mr. Masen. I'll have them delivered to your suite in about a half hour."

"Thank you." I disconnected the call before she had a chance to respond.

I turned just in time to see the lovely Isabella enter the lobby.

_My God she is so beautiful. She must have a boyfriend. _

_On the other hand, I'm Edward Fucking Masen, that ought to count for something?_

This was all so frustrating. I have women throwing themselves at me on a daily basis. They've always been so predictable up until now.

This woman remains an enigma to me.

What was I doing? Was I looking for a _relationship_? Did I need to remind myself how I was almost destroyed by someone I thought I was in love with?

Isabella seems different, but there's a very good chance that she's just like all the rest, that she's just like Meghan. I watched as she walked closer, and then she smiled at me.

_My God, how can I ever compare this beautiful creature to Meghan? _

We needed to go. "Did you drive?" I asked.

"No, Rose and I live so close that we walk to work, it's just a couple of blocks. We only drive if the weather is really nasty."

_Why did this unsettle me? I don't like the thought of her walking around the city, especially at night._

"I have a car and driver that I use when I'm in Seattle." I told her, just as Sidney pulled up to the curb.

I watched as she secured her hat, looking very much like a little girl.

_I bet she was a lovely child._

"Do you like Chinese food?" I asked. I couldn't take my eyes off of her face.

"Yes, I love it." She responded quietly.

I helped Isabella into the back seat of the Mercedes. "Sidney, we need to return to the hotel please".

I looked back at Isabella, "Bella, I took the liberty of having the concierge order our lunch. It should be delivered to my suite soon after we arrive."

She looked abruptly nervous. _Why would she be nervous? _

_Oh my God, I just informed her that I was taking her to my hotel suite, alone. _

_I'm such an ass. Of course she would be nervous about spending time alone with Edward Masen, well known philanderer. She has no reason to trust me. I need to ease her mind somehow._

"Is that a problem Miss Swan? I thought we could discuss things a little more comfortably at my hotel rather than in a restaurant."

_Please be okay with this Isabella. I need you to be okay with this._

"That sounds okay. I really don't have a lot of time, but that's fine."

I breathed a sigh of relief.

Knowing that we had a limited amount of time today, I suddenly had a brainstorm. I pulled out my phone and sent a text to Alice.

_**Hey sis-**_

_**Need your help. **_

_**-E**_

Not surprising, she texted back immediately.

_**E-**_

_**Let me guess. You miss me so much that you feel the need to 'tag along' to dinner tonight? **_

_**-She who sees through your bullshit.**_

I almost laughed out loud.

_**Ali-**_

_**You're too shrewd. I really need to go to this dinner tonight. Can you please get me an invite? Even if Rose hates my guts?**_

_**-E**_

Considering the way we left things yesterday, it is entirely possible that Rosalie would tell me to go 'fuck myself' before she'd invite me to dinner.

_**E-**_

_**I'll see if Jasper can 'charm her'. **_

_**-A**_

I hoped Jasper would be successful.

_**A-**_

_**Tell him that I need this. It's important.**_

_**-E**_

Bella was sitting quietly beside me, gazing out the window.

_**E- **_

_**I know. Bella's worth it Edward, you'll see.**_

_**-A**_

My psychic sister.

Spying photographers outside the hotel doors, Sidney immediately went into bodyguard mode, and escorted Bella and I into the lobby.

"Wow, your driver is really helpful" Isabella remarked.

_Hmm, I pay Sidney very well to be 'helpful'._

"I mean he kept those photographers from getting too close."

_Ah, Isabella thinks that Sidney is merely a chauffer._

"Oh yes. Well, Sidney is ex-military, and I also count on him as a bodyguard when I'm in town. I don't seem to need one as badly as I do in L. A. , but you can never be too careful."

When we arrived at the suite, I did my best to put Isabella at ease.

"What would you like to drink Bella?" I asked as I reached into the mini-fridge for my diet coke.

"Just a coke would be fine." She answered with a smile.

_I will never tire of that beautiful smile._

Just as I handed Bella her drink, our food arrived.

Of course the delivery person had to be a young girl, and of course she was star-struck. Normally I would make time to chat with a fan, but I was selfishly unwilling to use any of my 'Bella time' with anyone other than Bella.

I threw the girl a hundred, hoping that would make up for my ill-mannered behavior.

As we unpacked the food, Bella teased me about ordering too much. I defended my logic, but inwardly I knew that many of my decisions in the last 24 hours didn't make a lot of sense to anyone but me.

_And possibly Alice._

I watched as she ate her lunch.

_I need to be honest with her about the reasons for my behavior yesterday and today. I hope she doesn't run away screaming._

"I don't know what it is about you Miss Swan, but I seem to be drawn to you for some reason. I thought that spending time together would help me solve the mystery."

_There, that sounded intellectual rather than emotional._

"Oh so I'm some kind of experiment to you?"

_Oh no, she sounds a little angry. Damn it._

"No, no, you misunderstand me." I tried to soothe.

"Enlighten me then _Edward._"

_Ouch, she is angry. Time for the 'moment of truth'._

I leaned toward her, breathing in her intoxicating scent. "Ever since I saw you yesterday, you've been on my mind constantly. That's never happened to me before."

I watched as her eyes widen. Not knowing if that was a good sign or not, I continued. "I'm at a loss. I just want to get to know you. Please?"

I held my breath as she considered this.

"Okay. But can I ask one thing?"

_Anything Beautiful Bella._

"Of course." I said out loud.

"All I ask Edward is that you be truthful with me."

_Truth? This seems an odd request. I could be truthful._

"I promise Bella." I answered. I was so happy that she seemed to be giving me a chance, that I started to tell her everything. I told her about my childhood. I told her about moving from Chicago to Seattle during the summer of 1995.

We discovered that she moved out of Washington the same summer that I moved to Washington.

I told her about originally wanting to become a doctor.

_I haven't told anyone about that in years._

I then went on to tell her how the acting gig landed in my lap. I told her about my lonely first year in L.A., and how Alice and my parents tried to make things better.

I told her everything _except _the real reason that I was desperate to leave Seattle. The real reason that I've spent very little time here in the past almost seven years.

I didn't lie, I just omitted a few sections of my biography.

When I felt we were getting dangerously close to those parts of my past I was unwilling to share right now, I changed the subject to her life.

Bella proceeded to tell me about her childhood, and about her parents' breakup. I found myself feeling such compassion for this poor girl, having to leave not only her father, but the brother she was so close to.

_I would have been lost without Alice while growing up._

She referred to her mother as a 'free spirit', but I got the impression that she was a terribly dysfunctional parent.

Her father came across as the stable one, making sure that she and Emmett spent their summers and holidays together.

_I wonder if I'll get to meet her father?_

She seemed a bit uncomfortable when I asked about the circumstances of her move back to Washington. When she told me about her mother dying, I felt like a jerk.

_Jasper had mentioned that before, why the hell couldn't I have remembered?_

"Oh, I'm…..so sorry Bella." What else was there to say? I'm a self-absorbed jackass that isn't worthy of your precious time?

I placed my hand on hers in a comforting gesture. There was a slight shock, sort of like an electric current when I touched her. It was surprising, but I'd have to admit that it felt nice.

I felt terrible for stumbling blindly into the subject of her mother's death, so I didn't ask any more questions. Bella, however, continued to tell more of her story.

By the end, I knew that her father, brother and Rose were the most important people in her life. I was feeling strangely hopeful at no mention of a boyfriend. I was also a little surprised to find out that she lived across the hall from her brother and Rose.

Knowing that it would afford me the opportunity to see where Bella lived, I knew that I _must _attend that dinner tonight.

"He and Rose are very protective huh?" I remarked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes. They love me." She answered. "Emmett and I had a very difficult time when our parents divorced and we were forced to be separated."

"You sound like Alice and me. We were separated because of my career, but somehow remained very close."

"Yeah, Emmett is sometimes hard to take though. He is 'wide open' most of the time, you know running in fifth gear? During Christmas it's the worst, he completely regresses into a little kid again."

I laughed, thinking about Alice's behavior, especially at Christmas.

I decided that I'd better disguise this first meeting to make it seem to be about business. I listed the duties Isabella would be expected to perform while working as my P.A.

Soon after, it was time for Bella to leave. She wouldn't let me walk her down. She was probably right, the paps would see us, and make a bigger issue of it then they had already.

We exchanged cell phone numbers.

_Why did the fact that I now had her number suddenly make me feel euphoric?_

"I guess I'll see you Monday then Edward." She said while standing at the door.

_That's what she thinks. If Jasper come through, I'll see you tonight Beautiful Bella._

"Maybe sooner than that Miss Swan." I couldn't help saying. Then I winked at her before she walked away.

I missed her the moment she disappeared into the elevator. How would I survive the few short hours until dinner?

_I couldn't even recognize myself any more? I was officially FUBAR._

_***************************A/N******************__******************_

_**A/N Translation of FUBAR, for those of you who may not know it, F*cked Up Beyond All Recognition. A term used almost exclusively by men, military men, hot dudes in uniform. **_

_**I'll be posting the next chap for V&V over the weekend, then prob chap 3 of LRM after that. Suddenly, I've got a lot of irons in the fire…I can handle it, although I may have to set up a caffeine drip.**_

_**As ever, let me know your thoughts.**_


	3. Mixed Signals for The Fortunate Son

_Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer._

_All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author (Emmamama88) is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. All other characters, and the original story of Love Rescue Me are the intellectual property of Emmamama88, copyright 2010. _

_**Here we are again. I think there are a few readers following this one. Some others may be waiting until V&V is complete to start. Good luck with that! Slow burn and all._

_Just as V&V tells the story of Bella and her family, LRM will tell the story of Edward and his family. That's good news for all you Jasper and Alice fans._

_Enjoy!_

_*******************************LRM*************************_

**Chapter 3 - Mixed Signals for The Fortunate Son**

After I shut the door to my suite, I looked around. The room had lost all its color. It suddenly felt drab and lifeless, whereas moments before it was warm and inviting.

I grabbed my suitcase and started to pack my clothing. There was no way I was staying in this hotel tonight. I suddenly felt the need for human companionship, something I'd shied away from for years, even attempting to keep my family at arm's length much of the time.

I needed the feeling of 'home'. My decision was made, I would go to my parent's house a day early.

They would be thrilled.

Just then my phone rang.

_Alice._

Hoping and praying that Jasper was successful at getting me invited tonight, I answered.

"Well? What did Jasper find out?" I barked into the phone.

"You know Edward, your phone manners are kind of poopie." I had to laugh at Alice. She shied away from using curse words. She would say them in a text message far more often than uttering them out loud. However, the words she replaced them with were straight out of the mind of a five year old.

"Sorry Alice. I'm just on edge." I told her.

"I kind of figured that. Mom and Dad are ecstatic that you're coming to stay tonight. And no, Jasper hasn't spoken with Rose yet. He tried but didn't get an answer, then his mother trapped him on the phone, he's been on there with her for one solid hour. She's supposed to be on a cruise, not calling her son so she can gossip about all their relatives. Why Colonel Whitlock hasn't strangled that woman in her sleep by now is beyond me."

I was pretty sure that Alice forgot I was still on the line as she ranted.

"Alice, why did you call?" I said, hoping she would focus.

"Oh yeah. Alright, I want you to wear the Gucci suit for dinner. No arguments."

"So you think I'll be going tonight?" I asked, hopefully.

"Of course Edward, I can see that clearly. It's just a matter of Jasper getting Rose to answer the phone. Truth be told, she probably shut it off while avoiding her mother's phone calls. Who could blame her?"

"Okay, well I'm going to finish packing my bag. You'll call me as soon as you know for sure?" I asked.

"As soon as Jazz speaks with Rose, I'll call you." She promised. "We'll come to pick you up, that way we can go straight to Mom and Dad's after dinner."

"Sounds good. Thanks Ali."

"You're welcome little brother." Responded the pixie.

I laid out the suit, and decided to go for a run on the treadmill while waiting for Alice's call.

I got waylaid by a couple of fans on the way to the fitness room. I was polite to them, stopping to pose for photos, then went on my way.

Upon returning to my rooms, I tried not to worry that Alice still hadn't called. After my shower, I picked up my phone to find a waiting text message.

_**Edward-**_

_**Dinner's all set. We'll be there in about an hour. Love you.**_

_**-Ali**_

I sent a quick text to Sidney informing him that I wouldn't be needing his services until the day after Christmas, and that I hoped he had a pleasant holiday.

Over an hour later, Alice, Jasper and I were sitting in my suite, listening to Christmas music.

_Alice's choice, obviously._

I got up and walked to the window, gazing out at the Seattle skyline.

My life had become so confusing in the last twenty-four hours. Every time I tried to settle my mind, I would think about Bella Swan then my mouth would go dry, and my palms would start to sweat.

I was finding it hard to remember what it was like before she had invaded my every waking thought.

_You are obsessed Edward. I think a visit to Dr. Gould may be in order. Soon._

I sighed and scrubbed my face with my hands. I was suddenly aware that Jasper had come to stand beside me.

"Edward, Alice clued me in to what she thinks is going on, but I'd like to hear it from you." He said quietly.

I looked at him as if I had no idea what he was talking about.

He rolled his eyes. "Come on Edward. You can't lie to us. You're the guy who doesn't socialize willingly. Dinner parties go against the grain, so you rarely attend them."

Jasper was right. Normally, I would _loathe _an evening like this.

He continued. "So, I want to hear from you why I had to beg my sister to get an invite for Hollywood's own resident hermit."

"I just need to be there tonight, it's not something I can really explain." I said quietly.

"I'm just concerned because you're not behaving like yourself, I hope.."

"Don't worry Jasper." I cut him off. "My personal issues have never interfered with my work, so your job is safe." I said curtly.

Jasper looked wounded. "Edward, that was unfair. You didn't even give me a chance to finish. I was going to say that I hope the changes I've witnessed since yesterday continue. Isabella Swan seems to be having a positive influence on you."

I felt a little bad for barking at him the way I did.

Jasper narrowed his eyes at me and continued. "But, evidently, it's going to take a while to curb your asshole tendencies."

Alice giggled from her spot on the sofa.

_Jasper is right, I am an asshole. If I cared about Isabella, I'd leave her alone._

"I'm sorry man." I said as I sighed. "I'm just really confused about the way I'm feeling about _everything_ right now."

Alice chimed in then. "Edward, I know you don't want to hear this but I believe that the proper word for what you are feeling is 'smitten'."

"Alice, I love you, but it's hard to take you seriously when you use words from Grandma Masen's vocabulary in your every day speech." I laughed.

"Shut up Edward. I can't help it that I spent so many summers with her. She was a great lady with _fabulous _style." She smiled, and then she stood. "Well chickens, I think it's time to hit the road. The Swan-Whitlock dinner party awaits!"

Isabella lived in a very nice apartment building and, as she had pointed out it was only a couple of blocks walk from the television station.

_I still hope that she doesn't walk there by herself._

As we waited for someone to answer the door, I glanced across the hall.

_That must be hers. Apartment 22B._

I turned back toward Alice and Jasper just as the door opened.

Rose greeted us, giving me a cool handshake, and led us into their expansive living room. I spied Isabella sitting on the sofa as a Christmas cartoon played on the video screen.

She was stunning. I thought she was beautiful before, but the blue dress that she was wearing contrasted with her skin tone perfectly. That coupled with her hair and beautiful facial features made her exquisite.

"You look lovely Isabella." I said quietly.

She seemed pleased to see me. I hoped that I wasn't misreading her.

Everyone turned to stare at who I assumed was Emmett. Now that I saw him, I remembered him vaguely from Alice and Jasper's wedding. He was seemingly engrossed in the cartoon.

Isabella, noticing where our attention had been drawn, explained that her brother could not break away from the cartoon until Frosty was able to achieve a happy ending.

We all laughed out loud. I laughed even harder when I thought about the Christmas video that Alice forced me to sit through every year.

_What was that movie? Oh yes some cartoon about a nutcracker. I believe that Kiefer supplied one of the voices. I'll have to tell him about my sister's obsession next time I see him, I'm sure he'll be amused._

After the show, I got a chance to chat briefly with Emmett. He was a hell of a nice guy. I remembered Bella saying that he was a little crazy. Apart from the cartoon incident, he didn't exhibit any behavior outside of the norm, so I would have to take Bella's word for it.

I watched Bella as she chatted easily with Alice and Jasper. Every now and then she would catch my gaze and blush.

_I love her blush._

When we sat down to dinner, I was thrilled to be seated next to Bella.

"So Bella, do you intend to stay in the Seattle area after graduation?" Alice asked her.

_Alice was fishing._

"I'm pretty sure I'll stay in this area. Actually, I love to write, and was thinking about going into teaching because it would give me enough free time to pursue my writing."

"You could do that anywhere Bella. Do you love the cold weather so much that you haven't even thought of leaving? Or is it a young man keeping you in Seattle?" Alice asked with a grin.

I froze, gripping my fork so tightly that it hurt my fingers.

_Fuck. I don't know what I'll do if she reveals she has a boyfriend. I'm not ready for my heart to be ripped from my chest._

"No. No young man keeping me here, and I actually hate the cold. The only good thing about this time of the year is Christmas. After that, I'll be living every day anxiously waiting for Spring to arrive. My favorite day of the year is when I see the first tulip in bloom."

At the mention of no boyfriend, my heart faltered in its rhythm.

_Could my luck actually be turning?_

I also made a mental note of her love for tulips.

I had to struggle to keep the elation from bubbling to the surface. I managed to pull my mouth in such a way, that I'm sure it looked like a grimace.

"Well, during Spring break, you could always come to California and stay with me and Jazz. We would have a great time, I could show you around the area." She said as she practically bounced in her seat. "We could go shopping!"

_Alice is fucking brilliant! She is the best sister ever. _

"Wow that's so generous of you Alice, thanks." It sounded as if Isabella was going to try to get out of the offer.

_No! Alice work your magic._

"Bella, did Alice just invite you to California for spring break?" Rose asked.

"Yes" Bella did not look happy. Why would she dislike us? She barely knows us.

_Exactly Edward. Maybe she's figured out that you're a stalker._

Rose seemed to settle the matter, and Alice went on to discuss clothing.

I tuned out of the conversation, happy just to gaze at Beautiful Bella.

All of a sudden Bella got a frightened look on her face.

_What was Alice telling her? What did I miss?_

"Oh posh Bella, you obviously don't see yourself clearly. You are a very stunning young woman. Believe me, I know these things, it's what I do."

_That seemed harmless, and completely truthful._

"You have no idea Alice. Bella actually thinks she's plain. Can you imagine?" Rose answered.

_Appalling. So Isabella suffers from low self-esteem. I'm surprised I didn't notice this, seeing as how I've watched her obsessively every moment that we've been together._

Bella excused herself, to use the bathroom I supposed.

Rose turned to Alice. "A trip to California is exactly what that girl needs Alice. She's entirely too reclusive." Rose said.

"Babe, Bella isn't comfortable around a lot of people that she doesn't know." Emmett defended.

_So she's reclusive like me. Add that to Rosalie referring to her as 'fragile' yesterday, and this just gets more and more troubling. I hope there's not something tragic in her past that has caused this. _

I was suddenly filled with hatred for anyone or anything that may have caused harm to Isabella.

"Well she knows us now Emmett. There's nothing for her to be nervous about. We'll look after her." Alice grinned triumphantly.

"Darlin' just don't push Bella too much. A vacation is supposed to be relaxing." Jasper added.

Just then, Isabella reappeared and took her seat at the table.

Jasper, ever the gentleman, complimented her cooking and Bella beamed.

After dessert, we retired to the living room. Now was my chance to have a real conversation with Bella.

I forgot that anyone else was in the room as I gazed at the enchanting creature beside me. I found myself needing to tell her just how lovely she was.

"I find it curious Bella that you can easily accept compliments about your cooking, but not about your appearance." I told her. "Alice is right though, you don't see yourself very clearly. You have natural beauty, a rare thing these days."

_And the blush returns. You are so lovely, you take my breath away. _

"Don't get me wrong" I added, "I find your attitude quite refreshing. You would understand if you had to deal with the vast number of conceited, arrogant and plastic people that I have to on a daily basis."

_Dear God, I despise them. _

"Most of them don't have any reason to be conceited. Their looks are rarely natural, and their personalities are sufficient enough to destroy the illusion of any outward beauty."

_And they all think I'm a prick, so I guess we're even._

"Wow, is it that bad?" she questioned.

"Worse. In my REAL life, not the one you see in magazines that is, I try to surround myself with those people that can work in the system, but haven't been corrupted by it."

_Alice, Jasper, Jane, Alec, Christopher, and to some extent Felix._

"But enough of Hollywood, I don't want to think about it during Christmas."

_I want to talk about you, beautiful._

She informed me that she, Emmett and Rose would be leaving tomorrow to spend Christmas with her father, and return on Saturday.

_This was good to know._

She then asked about my Christmas, and I admitted that I hadn't been home for Christmas in two years.

Last year I'd spent most of December on a press tour for 'September Ends', and spent Christmas Day in Chicago with my grandfather and some aunts, uncles and various cousins.

She questioned why I was here tonight instead of spending the evening with my parents.

"Well, they had to attend a charity event tonight."

"Oh."

"And, I couldn't pass up the opportunity to see you again before Monday." I answered truthfully.

I couldn't help but chuckle at her look of surprise.

I admitted that I would be staying at my parents' home for the next couple of nights, and then attempted to explain that I only stayed in a hotel to protect them from the intrusions of the paparazzi. I didn't reveal that this was only part of the reason.

_There's no point telling her that I have been closed off emotionally to everyone for almost seven years. I've done everything I can to push my family away, thank God I wasn't successful._

The next words out of Isabella's mouth almost caused me to despair of ever having a chance to be close to her.

"Edward"

"Hmm?" I asked, wondering where her curious mind would lead her next.

"Why aren't you spending Christmas with your girlfriend?"

_Damn it. Tanya. I had forgotten she even existed._

These were the words that my subconscious had dreaded. This was the reason that I'd had a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach all day.

I noticed that the room grew quiet, and everyone's gaze was trained on me. There was no way to answer that question fully, at least not to the extent that would satisfy someone like Rosalie. The ugly truth was something I couldn't share today, if ever. My hands were tied, there were other people that would be harmed if I were reckless and spoke out of turn.

For the moment, I could only give a partial explanation. I knew that it would sound cryptic, but it couldn't be helped.

_Why have I made my life so complicated?_

It was suddenly difficult to speak. "Suffice it to say Bella that things aren't always what they seem. Hollywood survives by creating illusion."

_In other words, they lie, lie, and lie some more just to make a buck. _

Alice looked at me sympathetically and mentioned the late hour. That was our cue to leave.

There were goodbyes and Christmas wishes, but I zoned out. As we made our way downstairs, and to the car, I couldn't help the feelings of dread and despair that were beginning to cloud my mind.

I felt a small warm hand touch my arm. "Edward, it's going to work out." Alice said in a small voice as I looked up and into her eyes. "Please believe me Edward. Bella is going to give you a chance. Have faith."

She seemed so sure of her words. Could I believe them?

I now regretted making the decision to go to my parents'. I wanted nothing more than to escape to my hotel suite and wallow in self pity. And probably drink.

It felt as if the first thing I'd wanted in seven years. The first thing I'd really _ever _wanted was slipping away from me. I didn't know how to stop it. I couldn't reveal everything to Isabella. Not yet.

I leaned my head back against the seat of the car and sighed. "I am so fucked." I muttered aloud to no one in particular.

It was quiet for a while until Jasper finally spoke. "Look Edward, I don't want to be the one to tell you what to do." He spoke seriously. "But it seems like someone has to."

I closed my eyes and waited for him to speak.

"Look at it this way. You've got three days next week to get to know Bella. Spend those three days finding out if she's someone you'd maybe want to have a serious relationship with. If she is, then tell her as much about your situation as you can, as much as you are _able _to confide at this point."

I thought about what Jasper had said. It made perfect sense. If these feelings I had for Isabella turned out to be some weird temporary fixation I should figure that out after spending three days with her.

If they were something more, something deeper, as I suspected, I'd have to tell her everything. Granted I'd need to go back to California and clean up my mess first, but after that, I would keep nothing from Isabella.

_It was strange how that thought comforted me._

"Thanks Jasper. I think that's exactly what I'm going to do." I was compelled to see where all this would lead me.

I had a feeling I was in for a wild ride.

"We both wish you'd never agreed to all that crazy shit Edward. Alice always told you it would come back to haunt you." Jasper added.

I couldn't argue with him about anything he'd said tonight. I was responsible for my own mess, I needed to fix it.

Mom and Dad hadn't made it home by the time we arrived. I was glad, not being up to the line of questioning my mother was sure to throw at me.

_Alice is certain to have said something to Mom and Dad about Bella._

My sister has always been very discreet when dealing with the general public, but there were no secrets between her and Mother. They've always been more like best friends than Mother and daughter.

I thought about how I'd left things with Bella this evening. Having been so distraught about her 'girlfriend' question, I'd barely even said goodbye.

_What must she think of me?_

Knowing what I needed to do, I reached for my phone.

"How may I help you this evening Mr. Masen?" The concierge breathed.

"Yes, hello, I needed to get in touch with the hotel's florist."

"I can help you with that Mr. Masen." She answered coldly.

_Jealously really doesn't become you Julia._

I sighed. "Be that as it may, I wish to speak with the florist anyway."

"Yes sir, I'll have him call your room as soon as possible."

"No, please have him call my cell. I won't be returning to the room for a couple of days."

"Oh, I see. I'll take care of that immediately sir." She said icily this time.

_What the hell does it matter to you if I'm not sleeping in your precious hotel for a couple of nights.? I'm paying for the room regardless._

Then it dawned on me, Julia assumed that I was spending my evenings in the company of another woman. She'd probably even deduced that the flowers were for the same woman.

_Good. Maybe now she'll keep a more professional distance._

The florist was in touch within minutes, and after being reassured that the flowers would remain fresh for many days, I placed my order.

There was something else I needed to do. "Are you at floral shop right now?" I asked.

"No Mr. Masen, I'm at home."

"How early will you be at the shop in the morning?"

"We don't open until 8am, but I'll be in there at six, don't worry I'll make sure your order is delivered by eight-thirty, even if I have to take it myself."

"That would be fine, but I'm coming in at seven-thirty. I'd like to see the flowers before they're delivered, and I'd like to personalize the card myself."

"Well, um, yes, of course sir, that would be fine. I'll see you then."

"Thank you, goodbye" I was so used to getting _exactly _what I wanted in L.A., that I'd forgotten my abrupt manner could be startling to those not used to dealing with me.

Feeling satisfied with my gesture toward Bella, I felt my nerves start to calm.

I took a shower and readied myself for bed.

After setting the alarm for the un-godly hour of six-thirty, I decided to send a quick text to Bella before going to sleep.

_**Bella-**_

_**Spending the evening with you brightened my holiday considerably.**_

_**-Edward**_

Hopefully she wouldn't think I was a complete jerk.

_-V&V-_

After dressing the next morning, I was anxious to get to the florist shop. I knew exactly what I wanted to write on the card.

I grabbed the keys to the Vanquish, but as I headed down the stairs, I was met at the bottom by my sister. She was dressed, and bundled up for the December temperatures, and she was holding two cups of coffee in travel mugs.

_God Bless Alice._

"Care to tell me where we're going?" She asked.

"We?" I said, amused.

"I saw that if I let you go alone, you may just decide to stay at the hotel." She answered narrowing her eyes at me.

_She knows me well. Too well._

"Just an errand." I smiled.

The tulips were beautiful, and I had no doubt that Isabella would be happy with them. My card was just impersonal enough to hide the fact that I'd become her own personal stalker.

Maybe.

Feeling Alice's gaze on me as we drove back to Mercer Island, I finally spoke. "Alright Alice, what's on your mind?"

"I was just thinking." She said, smiling.

"About?"

"About how much I like this new Edward. He's a lot more like the Edward I remember. I hope he stays around for good."

"Me too Alice." I agreed quietly.

_-V&V-_

Upon our arrival back to Mom and Dad's, everyone was waiting for us in the breakfast room.

Mom eyed me curiously as she sipped her morning coffee. "So Edward, what's she like?" I could feel the excitement coming off of her in waves. "I can't imagine that she'd be anything like her brother. He tends to suck all the air out of the room when he enters. Don't get me wrong, I _really _like Emmett."

I shook my head, looking at Alice. "You're unbelievable."

Alice just shrugged and grinned at me. "Too bad that we've been waiting years for this to happen Edward. Deal with it."

I turned back to Mom. "She's quiet." I thought about Bella. "She's beautiful, and very intelligent. There's just something about her that draws me in. I can't understand it, but I'm trying to figure it out." I said wistfully, more to myself than anyone else.

Alice and my mother wore matching awed expressions. "Oh come on, would you two cut it out." I barked.

They burst into laughter, soon joined by Jasper and Dad.

My father successfully changed the subject to last night's charity event, and how draining it had been to spend the entire evening rubbing elbows with the uber-wealthy.

"So how much were you able to squeeze out of the pompous fat cats of Seattle high society?" I asked smiling.

"We raised quite a bit. The dinner alone garnered a million, and the silent auction earned a couple hundred thousand more." Dad answered.

The three charities chosen by the Cullen Foundation to be awarded the proceeds of this year's events were a local homeless shelter, an organization that provided games and toys to hospitalized children, and a neighborhood association that ran a soup kitchen, providing two meals a day, six days a week for Seattle's needy.

"We're going to deliver part of the money to the soup kitchen today. They are in desperate need of it." My mother remarked.

This was the usual way that my family spent Christmas Eve. For us, it was never a day to sit around and relax, or to do that last minute shopping. It was a day that we spent doing for others.

Today I wouldn't be Edward Masen, movie star. Today I would be Edward Cullen, soup kitchen worker. I would be trading in my expensive suit for comfortable jeans, a sweatshirt and my favorite baseball cap. Alice wouldn't complain about my choice of clothing today, she would be dressed much the same.

My parents were both born into wealth. I believe one would have to do extensive research to find a time when the Cullens and the Masens didn't have money.

Because of this, my parents believed it our duty to give to those not as fortunate. We were expected to donate, not only monetarily, but of our time as well, so that we would never forget how blessed we truly were.

Not surprisingly, my mother's favorite saying was "_There but for the grace of God, go I._"

We were packing Mom's work van with boxes of things to drop at the homeless shelter. Mom sent me inside to get one more box which she'd stowed in my closet.

Just as I reached my room, my phone buzzed. I felt my stomach drop when I saw there was a text from Bella.

_**Edward-**_

_**I just wanted to thank you for the flowers, they were beyond beautiful. **_

_**-Bella**_

She liked the flowers. I knew I was grinning like a madman as I texted back.

_**Isabella-**_

_**I'm so glad you got them before you left. The florist assured me that they would stay fresh for several days. They can never compare to your loveliness, but I tried. How is your trip?**_

_**-E**_

By my calculations, she was probably only about an hour into her long drive to Forks.

_**E-**_

_**Let's just say that Emmett is more in touch with his inner child than usual. I'll be glad when we arrive.**_

_**-B**_

I chuckled, remembering how she said that Emmett was very childish. Alice hadn't started driving me crazy yet, but I knew it was only a matter of time.

_**B-**_

_**I understand. I love Alice dearly, but she too has never lost her childlike wonder….especially at Christmas.**_

_**-E**_

_She's so easy to talk to, even in a text message._

_**E-**_

_**That's a lovely way to phrase it. In Emmett's case, it's more like he morphs into a 'pain in the ass' five year old.**_

_**-B**_

I laughed out loud at that. Just then, my call-waiting signaled an incoming call.

_Why the hell is Alice calling me from the van?_

_**B-**_

_**HaHa. Speak of the devil. Alice is calling. I have to go. Have a wonderful Christmas Bella. I'll see you soon.**_

_**-E**_

I waited for her response.

_**E-**_

_**You too. My best wishes to your family. See you after Christmas.**_

_**-B**_

I answered Alice's call. "What?" Slightly annoyed that she'd interrupted my conversation with Bella.

"Look you turdy bird, don't use that snotty tone with me. We're out here waiting to leave."

I laughed. "Sorry Alice. I got a text from Bella."

_Why exactly did I just confess that?_

"Thanking you for the flowers?" She asked.

"Now how did you know that?" I wondered.

"Because Bella has manners. It shows that you received a proper upbringing when you thank someone for a gift." She responded.

This thought didn't please me.

_Was that the only reason she wanted to talk to me? Just to thank me?_

If that's all there was to it, I'll take it. It was a start.

_-V&V-_

"Tell me we're not having ham tomorrow mother." I stated as we prepared another tray of dinner platters.

"No dear, we're having turkey." She said as she smiled.

I looked at the line of people waiting to be served. "There seem to be more this year than ever before." I said.

"Well, honey, it's been a hard year. A lot of people have lost their jobs. Some of these here today had a mortgage and two cars in their driveway this time last year. Now they don't know where their next meal is coming from." She replied with a quivering lip. "We do what we can."

I was involved with several charities. Granted, most of them wanted big name celebrities to be involved because they drew other big name celebrities and their money. Wanting to do more, I'd visited Aids patients in Africa and India, helped build houses in Louisiana, and done my part to bring attention to the plight of landmine survivors in Eastern Europe.

But seeing this much need in my own hometown was intensely personal. I noticed my father across the hall and signaled to him. He walked over, a stack of empty trays in his hands. "When we get back to the house, I'm writing a check." I told him in a quiet voice.

_-V&V-_

The work at the soup kitchen had been exhausting, but rewarding. A few people thought they recognized me, but I just played it off.

Hours later, back at my parent's house, I was showered and wearing the pajamas Alice had chosen for me. Flannel sleep pants and a solid green thermal shirt. She did this every Christmas Eve that we were together, so I acquiesced without too much argument.

"Alice, these pants are covered with photos of the Grinch, are you trying to tell me something?" I asked her playfully.

"Well, it does seem to fit your personality most of the time." She laughed.

I felt lucky compared to Jasper, she make that poor guy wear Winnie the Pooh Christmas pajamas, while she wore a matching set of Piglet duds.

_How did she find Pooh bear in Jasper's size?_

I must have looked amused because Jasper glared at me and mouthed '_Don't say one fucking thing'._

Which, of course made me laugh harder.

We were gathered in the family room per Alice's orders, to watch Christmas DVDs. The only ones missing were Mom and Dad. At that moment they walked in wearing matching Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer and Clarice pjs.

_Yeah, Dad looks like a dork._

He glared at Alice and said. "At what point did you actually think that this" He gestured to his shirt and pants, " was a good idea Alice?"

"Whatever Dad. I think you look very festive." She said as Jasper and I laughed our asses off. "Besides, it's Christmas. You have to indulge me one day out of the year."

He sighed and took a seat next to my mother on the sofa. "What are we watching first dear?" Mom asked Alice.

"_The Nutcracker Prince _of course." Alice answered.

_Of course._

After the movie, we opened our Christmas gifts.

Because we were all ridiculously wealthy, we'd decided years ago that we would put a fifty dollar limit on any gifts we purchased for each other. It actually made the gift-giving season a lot of fun.

Jasper and I always gave each other 'gag' gifts. This year, he gave me a bobble-head doll of myself. I gave him a big mouth singing bass wall plaque that I found on eBay.

Alice's face was priceless. She looked at the fish as if I'd just given Jasper a box full of elephant dung. "Jasper Whitlock, no where in our house will you _ever_ find a place to display that. Do you understand me?"

Jasper looked disappointed.

_I thought the fish was a joke, but maybe Jasper likes it a little too much._

Alice received the newest 'Holiday Barbie' to add to her collection. For Mom and Dad, I'd gotten them both books by their favorite authors. Hopefully to enjoy during their hard-earned, but rare, moments of leisure.

After our gift exchange, we drank hot cocoa, and everyone headed up to bed.

It was after one a.m. before I finally started to drift off to sleep. I thought about Isabella, silently wondering how she'd spent her Christmas Eve, and also wondering if I'd crossed her mind at all.

_Why was it that I missed someone that I'd only met two days ago?_

_*****************************A/N********************************_

_**A/N Hopefully we all are getting to know the Cullen family a little better now. Stay tuned for the next chapter…you will not believe the nonsense that Edward gets up to on Christmas Day.**_

_**Next up Chap 4 of LRM, followed by next chap of V&V.**_

_**Let me know what you think please? Pretty please?**_


	4. A Stalker's Guide to The Olympic Peninsu

**Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author (Emmamama88) is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. All other characters, and the original story of Love Rescue Me are the intellectual property of Emmamama88, copyright 2010. **

******_** I hope no one minds that I'm squeezing in these chapters between writing for V&V. Both stories are fun to write, and LRM gives me the opportunity to let you know what was going on 'behind the scenes'.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 4 - A Stalker's Guide to The Olympic Peninsula**

"How many guests will there be this year Mother?" I asked my Mom as I drank my coffee.

Mom was out of breath, no doubt because she'd been running from room to room preparing for this afternoon's dinner guests. "Well there's Dorothy, the Weiss family, and the Maxwells. That makes eight plus the five of us, so a total of thirteen for dinner."

"I'll be happy to see Dorothy again." I smiled thinking about Dorothy Ward. My mother had met her while doing some design work on her home years ago. Dorothy was like a breath of fresh air. There was not a pretentious bone in her body, and she always spoke her mind. "She must be over seventy by now Mom. How's her health?" I asked.

Mom stopped her busy-work to answer. "She had a mild stroke last year, but seems to have recovered beautifully. She's forced to use a cane now, so she doesn't risk the chance of falling, but you know Dorothy, she's very theatrical about it." Mom laughed. "You'll see what I mean, be careful that she doesn't poke you with it."

Mom met Dorothy the year after my grandmother died. Mom was grieving, and Dorothy became sort of a surrogate mother. She was like my grandmother in many ways, in that they shared a similar view of the world, and were fiercely devoted to their families. The differences between them though were pretty profound, stemming from the fact that Dorothy had a love of cigars and alcohol, and she cursed like a sailor.

I laughed thinking about her.

_I knew who I'd be spending my time with today. _

Then I thought about the other guests. Byron and Lydia Weiss were nice. They had a son who must be in college by now. The other family, the Maxwell's stood out in my memory for all the wrong reasons. Simon and Trudy were nice enough as was their younger daughter, but the oldest daughter, _Simone_, was a total bitch. There was no other way to put it.

I decided to leave my Mother to her madness, and went in search of my father. I found him in his study. It was really a home office, but he hated that term. "Hello there son. Did you get any breakfast?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah Dad, I ate a while ago. How long have you been hiding up here anyway?" I smiled thinking about how my Dad always made himself scarce when we were expecting guests.

He grinned. "So you found me out? I've been here for over an hour. I learned years ago Edward that when your Mom is preparing for company, I need to stay out of the way."

It was true. If Dad showed his face, Mom would become frustrated because he wasn't helping. When, in truth, there was nothing to do. The house was immaculate, and the dinner was being catered.

A few minutes later, Jasper appeared. "Is this a private club, or can anyone join?" He asked as he stuck his head in the door.

Dad laughed. "Come on in son. Trying to escape the women?"

Jasper looked a little shook up. "Alice is helping Esme. I was just sitting on the sofa, minding my own business, thought I might watch a little television, when Alice started yelling at me."

"I still don't know what I did wrong. She grabbed the remote, shut off the TV, and told me I was making a mess." Jasper looked bewildered.

Dad and I laughed at him. "Jasper my boy, you're lucky that I'm here to impart these words of wisdom to you during your first year of marriage." Dad said sincerely. "Unlike me, you won't have to waste years figuring this out for yourself. When they get like this, the best thing you can do is hide."

Jasper eyed him suspiciously. "That's it?"

Dad nodded. "That's the easiest solution. I spent years trying to be _helpful. _Only to get shot down every time. Believe me, Esme likes me better when I stay out of the way."

We all laughed.

It was quite enjoyable hanging out with Jasper and Dad. We decided to watch football to pass the time.

_I bet Bella's family is watching football right now._

My mind drifted off until I was thinking about the brown-eyed beauty that I wouldn't see until Monday.

_Monday. Can I survive until Monday?_

Just then, the door to Dad's study flew open.

"Well if it isn't the three stooges." My sister was only half-joking. "I'll have you know that you successfully avoided all the work." She said with her arms crossed over her chest.

Jasper looked scared. Dad and I just laughed. Alice rolled her eyes. "Anyway, Mom wanted me to tell you all that the guests will start to arrive in less than an hour. You need to get ready!"

At her words, we dispersed to our rooms and dressed in the clothing she'd chosen for us. Thankfully, there were no cartoon characters to be seen. Although the ties she'd picked were quite colorful.

Wanting to keep busy until I had to force myself to be cordial, I went to the music room and sat down at the piano. Knowing that it would make my mother and sister happy, I reached back into my memory and started to play 'Cantique de Noel'.

_Maybe next Christmas I'll be able to play this for Bella._

"Edward, that was lovely." My mother said quietly when the song ended. "I missed that last Christmas, your playing." She continued.

"I know Mom, sorry." I said sheepishly.

"There's someone here who wants to say hello, she arrived a little early." Mom whispered.

I walked into the living room and found Dorothy sitting there, happily chatting with Alice and Jasper. She turned and spotted me standing in the doorway. "Edward, if you want me to kiss you, just say so, there's no need to loiter under the mistletoe." Dorothy said with a smile.

I looked up, and sure enough, dangling above my head was a sprig of mistletoe. I went over to Dorothy and gave her a hug. She kissed me on one cheek and patted the other. "Oh for heaven's sake, now I've left a big red smudge on your cheek." She laughed as she wiped at it. "I apologize, but I _do_ have a weakness for _whorehouse-red _lip paint."

The entire family burst into laughter as Dorothy continued. "Sorry I'm here a little early, I wanted to arrive before the stiffs did."

Another round of laughter. Dorothy tolerated Trudy and Simone Maxwell only for the sake of my mother.

Before long, all the guests had arrived. I decided to forgo the cocktails for an iced tea. I noticed that Dorothy was drinking the same.

By three o'clock we were seated at the dining room table eating a delicious turkey dinner. Dorothy kept me occupied in conversation about my next movie and life in L.A.

After a while, the conversation turned to her health when I inquired about her stroke.

"This has been one big pain in my ass. I have now become one of those old ladies that has a 'pill container' laid out on the dresser with a compartment for each day of the week." She shook her head in disgust.

"I had to give up my cigars _and _my liquor. I'm not sure life is worth living any more." She said with a smirk, before she laughed. "Just kidding about the 'ending it' shit. Truth is that I'm on so much medication, that alcohol is a big no-no. And the cigars, what can I say? They probably helped bring on the stroke, so they're gone."

Simone tried several times to engage me in conversation. Unfortunately for her, I was an expert at avoiding the advances of grasping women. Years of experience were on my side.

I couldn't stay focused on anything though. Instead, I found myself thinking about what Isabella might be doing.

_She likes to cook, I bet she's cooking a Christmas feast for her family._

Dorothy kept having to call my attention back to our conversation.

While speaking with her, she told me in a whisper that she was going to fake exhaustion soon after dessert, so that I could offer to drive her home. That way I could escape without upsetting my parents, and she could get away from the Maxwells.

It all played out beautifully. However, just as I went to grab the keys to the Vanquish, Alice stopped me. "You should drive Dad's Mercedes. The Vanquish sits a little low, it's difficult for Dorothy to get into. Also, the Mercedes is less _conspicuous._"

_Why would that matter?_

"I'll let Dad know you're taking it. Also, Edward, you're going to want to change into comfortable clothes." For once I didn't argue with Alice. I couldn't believe she was actually suggesting I wear my jeans and hoodie.

_I hope she's not coming down with something._

After I changed clothes, I headed toward the garage. Once again Alice was waiting. "Here." She said as she handed me a folded piece of paper. "Read this after you drop Dorothy off." She looked into my eyes, a serious expression on her face. "It's important. Don't come home before you've read it."

_Alice is acting very strangely. Even more so than usual._

Once in the car, Dorothy started to grill me. "So what's going on Edward?" She asked. "You haven't been yourself all afternoon. Even if you didn't enjoy my company, being as good an actor as you are, you could have at least faked it." She grinned.

"I'm so sorry Dorothy. I admit it, I've been very distracted, I'm having a hard time focusing." I told her.

"You've obviously got something or _someone_ on your mind. I've never seen you like this."

I sighed in defeat. "Yeah, I met someone. I'm pretty sure that she thinks I'm a bastard though." I said despondently.

Dorothy laughed. "Most of the world thinks you're a bastard Edward. Of course those of us who know the _real _you don't. I guess your job is to change her opinion."

"That's what everyone tells me." I sighed. "I think I'm losing my mind. We truly only met like three days ago, and I can't stop thinking about her."

"And you wish you could see her right now don't you?" She asked.

"Nothing would make me happier." I admitted.

"Where is she?"

"About three hours away, she went to her Dad's for Christmas." I replied sadly.

"Edward, I've been around a long time and been through a lot. What you're talking about is 'love at first sight'. It _does _exist. And that's coming from the most cynical bitch you're probably ever going to meet." She laughed.

"My first husband was a no good, rotten, son of a bitch. He was cruel to me in every way you can imagine. But, he gave me a beautiful daughter, and because of that, I can forgive him."

She paused, thinking. "At one time, I actually thought I loved him. Years later, after we divorced, I met Roy. My heart knew immediately that he was the one for me. It took my brain a little while to catch up." She laughed again. "If I had given up on love because of my first marriage, I'd have missed a hell of a lot. He could never give me more children, but it didn't matter. He was enough."

"So, if you know where she is, go see her." She said matter-of-factly.

I was stunned. _Go see her?_

"Look it's up to you, but if it makes you feel better, I'd do it. You don't even have to let her know you're there, if you're just doing surveillance." She grinned conspiratorially. "Just don't be a peeping tom, and don't get arrested." She laughed.

We had arrived at Dorothy's house and I exited the car to help her get out. Just then Suzanne, Dorothy's housekeeper came out to greet us.

"Suzanne, you're supposed to be having dinner with your kids." Dorothy snapped.

"I already did you bossy thing. I had a feeling you'd come home early, so I came back. Besides, I've got lots of time to spend with my children once your sorry behind leaves tomorrow." She answered.

I laughed. They were always like this.

Dorothy turned to me. "That reminds me. I'm sorry to say that I won't see you any more during your visit Edward. I'm flying to Florida tomorrow, spending the winter with my daughter and her family. I'm curious to see how all this turns out with you."

_Me too Dorothy._

"That's okay, I'll keep in touch with your Mom." She patted my arm and hugged me. "I'm not kissing you this time stud. It wouldn't do if your girlfriend were to see you, and you had another woman's lip prints on your cheek." She winked.

I laughed again and got back in the car. I just sat there, not knowing what to do next.

_My girlfriend. My God I liked the sound of that._

My phone buzzed with an incoming text.

_**The paper I gave you has the Swan's address on it. Use the GPS and be careful.**_

_**-A**_

Alice knew I would be thinking about driving to Forks? She knew I was going to spy on Bella?

_Although, if I went it wouldn't be to spy necessarily. I just need to see her again. Monday is too long to wait._

I programmed the address into the GPS.

_If I do this would I go up to the door and knock? Or would I just watch her from a distance?_

_What the hell am I thinking? If I do this thing I would be a stalker, and I would be certifiably insane._

I started driving toward Forks.

My phone buzzed again.

_**Don't get arrested.**_

_**-A**_

_Why does everyone think I'm going to get arrested?_

During the entire drive, I argued with myself about the completely insane thing that I was doing. When my rational, logical side would start to win, I could feel the car begin to slow as I searched for a good spot to turn around.

Every time I did this though, an image of Bella's face would flash unbidden before my eyes, and I would immediately step on the gas and roar down the highway continuing on my path of insanity.

Once I was more than halfway to Forks, the mental interruptions became fewer, and by the time I reached 'The City of Forks Welcomes You' sign, my rational side gave up the fight altogether.

_I was in Forks. I was in Bella's hometown. I had officially taken leave of my senses._

Not ready to face her house just yet, I decided to drive around the town. Because it was Christmas Day, well actually Christmas night now, all the stores were closed. I saw a coffee shop, closed. I saw a shopping center which housed the Olympic Outfitters and the Thriftway, closed.

I started driving down the side streets, all the while the GPS was barking at me to turn right or left, trying to force me toward the Swan house. I ignored it.

I drove past the police station and chuckled to myself.

_I guess that's where they'll take me when I get arrested._

I drove past Forks High School.

_That's where Bella went to school._

I drove past a motel called the 'Pacific Inn'.

_Good to know for later, in case I'm too tired to make it home._

My stalking knew no bounds.

I turned the Mercedes around and started to drive down another side street when I suddenly saw flashing lights in the rear-view mirror. A police car was behind me, and signaling that I should pull over.

_Shit! I'm going to be arrested!_

No way. I didn't do anything illegal. Did I? Honestly, I'd been so engrossed in my thoughts of Bella and the town she called home that I could have been driving on the wrong side of the street for all I knew.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. ….and Fuck._

"License and registration please." The deputy said in a monotone voice.

I handed them over. "Mr. _Cullen_ is it? I see that your name is Edward, is this _Carlisle _a relative?"

"Yes sir, that's my Dad."

_Oh fuck why am I so nervous? My hands are shaking. Get a grip Edward._

"I'll be right back." He said as he took my license and the registration back to the squad car.

He returned a few minutes later, obviously aware of my impeccably clean driving record. The deputy studied me for a couple of minutes. "Mr. _Cullen_ do you know why I stopped you?"

_I have no fucking clue. Unless you can read my mind and know that I'm a stalker._

"No sir, I don't." I answered politely. My voice cracked like a thirteen year old boy's.

"I stopped you because you seemed to be driving erratically. I've been following you for a couple of miles."

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit...and Shit._

"Oh, I apologize. I was just looking around the town." I whimpered out. "My girlfriend lives here?" I said it as a question.

_Because she's not my fucking girlfriend._

_I am such a tool. Bella would be within her rights to file charges against me._

The deputy gave me a strange look. "Mr. Cullen, I need to ask if you've ingested any illegal substances today?"

I was horrified. "No, of course not." I replied sincerely.

He eyed me closely. "Have you by any chance been drinking?"

"No, definitely not." I replied adamantly.

"Are you sure? It is a holiday after all. Sometimes these things happen." He was trying to get a confession out of me.

_He's probably pissed because he had to work the holiday. _

"No sir, I would never get behind the wheel of a car after drinking." I tried to be forceful with my answer, but failed miserably.

"Uhuh." He muttered, not believing me for a minute. "How about medications? Are you taking any medications?"

_What the fuck? Is this guy going to give me an anal probe while we're at it?_

I gritted my teeth. "No sir. Nothing of the kind. I was just driving around. I guess I wasn't paying close enough attention to what I was doing."

The deputy pursed his lips. "Okay, I'm going to let you go Mr. _Cullen._" He cleared his throat. "I noticed that the address on your license says California." He looked a little nervous now. "Did anyone ever tell you that you look just like that actor, Edward Masen?"

_Oh for the love of …..he's a fan. I can't be honest with him, not this time, this incident can __**never **__get back to Bella._

"Yeah, I get that sometimes." I stated coolly.

"Well, I'll let you be on your way, have a good rest of your holiday Mr. _Cullen_."

_I'm kind of thinking he didn't believe me, but I'm thankful he didn't arrest me._

I finally swallowed down the last of my nerves and pulled out onto the street. This time I obeyed the GPS, and drove to the Swan residence.

By this time, it was after nine. I drove down the little street where Bella lived as a child, stopping in front of a small house. I think it was white, but it was difficult to tell in the darkness.

I parked across the street, and turned off the lights. Knowing that I'd never have the nerve to approach the front door, I discovered that I was satisfied just to watch.

I saw several people standing in what must be the living room. A couple of them were putting on their coats.

Then I saw _her._ She was even more beautiful than I remembered from two days ago. It looked like she was saying goodbye to some guests.

Suddenly, as I sat there, the front door opened. Several people filed out of the house. I felt pretty sure that no one could see me in the darkness of my parking spot, but I huddled down in the seat just to be sure.

A middle-aged couple were being walked to their truck by a man who looked to be in his forties with brown hair.

_That must be Bella's father. _

A big, young, good-looking guy with dark hair came out of the house then.

_Who the hell is that guy? _

I had a sudden fear that Bella possibly _did _have a boyfriend. My heart started to sink into my stomach. I was such a fool.

Emmett walked the young guy to the truck, and said goodbye. I could see that Bella was still in the house. She never came to the door or outside.

_So the man and woman were obviously the guy's parents. They're probably family friends. Just like the ones at my parents' house today. That makes sense._

I watched Bella as she happily chatted with an elderly gentleman. He was wearing a collar so he was either a priest or minister. He stayed for quite a while. I continued to catch glimpses of Bella through the window as she laughed now and then.

_I can't hear her laughter, but her smile is breathtaking._

A little while later the minister or priest left. This time Bella did come out on the porch to wave.

_He obviously means more to her than the young guy does._

This made me feel more at ease. I continued to catch glimpses of her as she went through the rooms downstairs, straightening up. I could also see Rose and Emmett helping. I cringed thinking about what Bella's entire family would do to me if they knew I was sitting out here.

_I really need to go back to Dr. Gould's._

A few minutes later, all the downstairs lights were turned off, and I knew Bella was preparing for bed.

_I wonder which window upstairs is her's?_

Since I pussied out of speaking to her in person, I decided that I couldn't leave without talking to her somehow. I wrote her a text.

_**B-**_

_**Here's hoping all of your Christmas wishes came true. Sweet dreams, beautiful Bella.**_

_**-E**_

_O shit. I hope she doesn't think it's creepy that I know she's getting ready for bed right now._

When my phone buzzed with an incoming text a moment later, I was shocked.

_**E-**_

_**Thank you Edward. I hope that you got everything you wanted for Christmas as well. **_

_**I'm looking forward to seeing you again, I enjoy your company very much. **_

_**-B**_

The warmth of feeling that washed over me was incredible. Little did she know that what I really wanted was her.

_**B- **_

_**When I see you again, I hope to show how much I value your company.**_

_**As for getting what I wanted, there are officially 'twelve' days of Christmas, and I hope to get what I really want before that time is up.**_

_**I miss your beautiful smile.**_

_**-E**_

I started the car and drove away into the darkness.

Realizing that I was too tired to make the more than three hour trek back to Mom and Dad's, I decided to stay at the motel I'd seen when I'd arrived in Forks.

I heard my phone buzz with a text.

_**See? The Vanquish would have drawn too much attention. There's a packed bag behind your seat. I'll explain to Mom and Dad. Get some rest. Love you.**_

_**-A**_

As Alice promised, I found a bag behind my seat containing toiletries and a change of clothing. I really must do something special for my sister after all of this.

Because of the late hour, the hotel manager was half asleep when I rang the bell to check-in. Thankfully this worked to my benefit when she didn't recognize me.

I couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of satisfaction I felt knowing that all of my out of character behavior today had been worth it.

As I felt sleep overtake me, I thought about what a complete disaster this day _could _have been.

_Bella can never find out what a freak I've been today. Well, maybe I'll tell her years from now….._

My mind was filled with images of Bella from tonight, her radiant beauty, her shy smile. I was grateful to know that less than two miles away she slept in the quiet comfort and safety of her childhood home.

_*******************************************A/N*****************************************_

_**A/N So one of 'original Edward's' personality traits from the Twilight series on full display. Edward as Bella's stalker. I couldn't very well let him climb in her window, he is only human after all. Also, I didn't relish the thought of what Rose, Emmett and Charlie would do to the poor boy.**_

_**Love me some Stalkerward.**_

_**Hope you liked it. I'm back to writing the next chap of V&V. More LRM after that.**_

_**Let me know what you think, it encourages and inspires me, resulting in faster updates! Thanks to all of you. **_


	5. A Narrow Escape for The Born Skeptic

**Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author (Emmamama88) is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. All other characters, and the original story of Love Rescue Me are the intellectual property of Emmamama88, copyright 2010. **

_**** Hello again. When last we left Stalkerward, he was staying the night at the Pacific Inn, Forks….**_

_********************************LRM****************************_

**Chapter 5 - A Narrow Escape for The Born Skeptic **

_Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn…..and Damn it. _

I was sitting in a booth in the Forks coffee shop, cursing every stupid decision that led me to this town. Alice was getting a piece of my mind later today.

_If I'm not in jail. Or shot._

Sure, when I went to bed everything seemed wonderful. I'd gotten to spy on, er I mean admire Isabella from a distance. I should have known that last night was too good to be true.

I got up early and checked out of the motel. I had on my beanie, hoodie and dark glasses, so I was pretty sure that the manager remained oblivious to my identity.

In serious need of coffee, I pulled into the coffee shop a block away from the motel with the intention of grabbing a quick breakfast, and hitting the road.

The waitress was an elderly woman who hesitated when first looking at me, probably wondering where she'd seen me before as she took my order. Before she had a chance to figure it out though, the door chimed with the arrival of more customers and her attention was drawn away.

A couple minutes later, I heard a distinctive voice coming from a booth near the front windows.

_Emmett Swan._

Luckily, I was seated behind a divider and a pillar on which rested an enormous elk head. These, thankfully, obscured me from the view of the Swan family.

_At least for now._

I peered over at them and got a better look at the man I'd seen last night. Bella's father. He was obviously going to work after breakfast because he was in his _uniform._ His _police _uniform. Bella's father was a cop.

_I am a fucking dead man._

What kind of deal could I make with God to get me out of this clusterfuck? If that deputy from last night mentions me to Bella's father, and her Dad finds out that she knows me, I'm sure he'll put two and two together and realize that I was stalking his daughter.

I wouldn't blame him for shooting me.

_He'd probably let Emmett beat the living shit out of me first, and then shoot me._

I was trapped. I didn't dare leave the diner, because I'd have to go past them to reach the door. I couldn't go to the rest room, on the off chance that one of them would see me. So I just sat. Waiting. Drinking coffee.

Every now and then I would peer over the divider. I almost forgot about my shitty situation as I gazed at Isabella. She was dressed casually, no makeup, and still took my breath away.

I noticed several local residents asking Emmett to pose in photos with them. This gave me a measure of satisfaction, because his celebrity helped keep all eyes on him, helping me to remain incognito.

As much as I loved to be near Isabella though, I'd never been happier than when I heard the Swans getting ready to leave. Too much coffee had made a visit to the rest room my top priority, and I'd almost decided to make a dash for it whether or not that exposed me to her grizzly bear of a brother, and gun-toting father.

After they finally left, and my bladder issue was resolved, I threw a hundred dollar bill on the counter and made a bee-line for the Mercedes. After that, Forks didn't see me for dust.

_-V&V-_

Once I passed the Forks City limits, I slowed down and took my time. There was no way I wanted to catch up with Emmett's hummer out on the road.

I decided to pass the time by listening to music. I made a mental note to update some of the music on my ipod later.

_Maybe I can come up with a 'Bella' playlist._

After stopping outside of Port Angeles for gas, I decided I'd put enough distance between myself and the hummer, and drove the speed limit back to Seattle.

When I finally pulled into my parents' garage, I breathed a huge sigh of relief that I'd made it back without incident. A few near misses, but no damage done.

_I just need to make sure that I don't meet Bella's Dad face to face for a long time._

When I went inside, Alice met me near the door. She had her arms crossed over her chest, as she glared at me.

"I'll have you know Edward Cullen, that I gave up shopping today, not just shopping, but the _day after Christmas bargains_, just to find out about your trip." She kept staring at me until I finally broke down and smiled.

As I thought about seeing Bella last night and today, I couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. As soon as I did, Alice smiled knowingly and she grabbed my hand, pulling me toward the kitchen.

We sat at the barstools, eating leftovers and drinking Dad's eggnog, as I relayed the entire trip to her. Jasper joined us just about the time I was telling about the deputy pulling me over.

By the time I got to part about the coffee shop this morning and having to hide behind the stuffed elk head, they were both doubled over in laughter.

"I don't know whether to say your luck is exceptionally good, or terribly bad Edward." Jasper laughed. "And I hate to tell you, but the one you needed to worry about was Rose. She attacks first and asks questions later. You're a damn lucky soul that she didn't see you."

We all laughed again. "Anything exciting happen here after I left?" I asked.

"Oh my gosh!" Alice said as her hands flew up. "Wait until I tell you."

Then Alice launched into the story of the events of yesterday evening. "After you left, I let everyone believe that you'd be right back after dropping Dorothy. Even though I knew there was more than a fifty percent chance that you'd be taking a drive to Forks." She said as she winked at me.

I smiled and shook my head. "Some of us went into the music room, and the Weiss's son Colin treated us to a few Christmas carols on the piano. He was pretty good, but no one compares to you brother dear." She said as she patted my hand.

"I'd say, after about thirty minutes, I noticed that Simone had disappeared. I don't like her, and I don't trust her, so I decided to find her. I figured I'd catch her snooping through our personal belongings, but I was wrong."

I was intrigued, but puzzled. "Well, where'd you find her?"

Alice made a sour face. "I found her in _your_ room Edward."

"What?" I asked incredulously. "What the hell was she…"

"Oh just let me finish, because I know _exactly _why she was in there." She said with a mischievous grin. "I found her waiting for you, in your bed, wearing nothing but her underwear."

I was horrified. What a nasty piece of work she grew up to be. She'd fit right in with some of the women I'd met in Hollywood. Unfortunately, this wasn't the first time that a woman showed up, uninvited, in my bed.

_I never thought I'd have to put up with this is my own parents' house though._

"That settles it, I can't sleep in that bed. I'm going back to the hotel." I said acidly, still not believing the nerve of that witch.

Alice laughed. "Don't worry Edward, I washed all the bedding today, knowing you're as big a germaphobe as I am."

"What did she have to say for herself?" I asked, still pissed off.

"She tried to claim that you'd told her to wait for you there. The lying little hussy. I then informed her that I knew she was lying, because you didn't plan to return, and that she needed to leave our parents' house."

"Things got a little ugly between her parents and Mother and Dad when they found out what happened. I _doubt _they'll be over again." Alice grinned.

"Oh that's too bad." I answered sarcastically.

_-V&V-_

When my parents arrived home that evening, there was hell to pay for not returning the night before.. Alice hadn't told them where or why I'd gone, not knowing how much I'd want to share with them.

Mother seemed so hurt that I hadn't come back, that I found myself once again relaying the entire story of my adventure. My parents didn't laugh, they just stared at me in stunned silence until I finished.

I began to worry that they'd ban me from their company because of my stalker tendencies, when my mother suddenly smiled brilliantly as her eyes filled with tears. At the same moment, I saw my father drop his head and rub the back of his neck with his hand as he sighed.

Mom was the first to speak. "Oh Edward. You're in love."

I opened my mouth to protest. "No Edward, don't argue with me. You show all the signs honey. You can't fight it, and you can't deny it."

My father nodded and agreed. "Son, no one does the things you have done unless they've got it bad. You don't recognize it because you've never been in love before, but that's what it is."

_I couldn't even process what they were saying. My feelings were all over the place. They could be right, but the skeptic in me wasn't ready to commit to this line of thought yet. We were still in the information gathering phase. _

My mother grabbed my face between her hands. "Oh honey if I died tonight, I'd die a happy woman knowing that my son finally has a chance at happiness."

"Good God Mom, that was dramatic. I thought I was the actor in the family." I gave her a goofy grin.

She and Dad started laughing. "I know, I'm being silly. I'm a woman, I'm allowed to get emotional. Suffice it to say I'm very happy, and I want to meet her soon."

"I think it's probably a good idea for me to get to know her first okay Mom?"

"Of course dear. Maybe you can bring her to dinner on Tuesday night?" My Mother insisted, completely disregarding what I'd just said.

"On that note, I'm going to bed. See you both in the morning." They smiled as I left the room.

After I showered, I went to get in bed. I had a difficult time settling down every time I remembered that _Simone_ had been doing God knows what in _my bed_. I decided to text Bella in an effort to calm my mind.

_**B-**_

_**How was your day? I still miss your smile.**_

_**-E**_

About a minute later I got a reply.

_**E-**_

_**It was kind of long, mostly boring. Emmett flew to Wisconsin for his game tomorrow. How was your day?**_

_**-B**_

Ah yes, the season was winding down for the Seahawks.

_**B-**_

_**I'll be sure to watch that game. My day was long also. The morning was interesting, definitely not boring. **_

_**-E**_

_Seeing you in the coffee shop, and wondering if I would escape with my life. _

_**E-**_

_**Oh, that's nice. I envy you the excitement. **_

_**-B**_

Exciting, yes. But is that always a good thing? I needed to change the subject.

_**B-**_

_**Sometimes excitement isn't always welcome. What are you doing tomorrow?**_

_**-E**_

I'm back in stalker mode.

_**E-**_

_**Church, and then probably the grocery store. Very exciting. ; )**_

_**-B**_

_I think Bella just virtually winked at me._

_**B- **_

_**I can assure you that it's better than what I'll be doing.**_

_**-E**_

I'll probably spend the day thinking and worrying about you. I refrained from asking what church and what grocery store she went to, knowing that I wouldn't be able to stay away.

_**E-**_

_**Well, I'd better go. It was nice to talk to you again Edward. See you Monday.**_

_**-B**_

I wish I had the balls to phone her instead of just texting.

_**B-**_

_**Pleasant dreams, Beautiful Bella.**_

_**-E**_

_-V&V-_

The next day I actually stayed around Mom and Dad's longer than I'd planned. I watched the football game with the family. The Seahawks lost miserably. After that, I stayed for dinner, before phoning Sidney to drive me back to my hotel.

Because it was Sunday afternoon, the fitness room was deserted when I went for my workout. I wasn't accosted by any fans to or from my suite either. Normally I would crave that kind of solitude. Today, I just felt lonely.

Back in my suite, I decided to start a 'Bella' playlist for my ipod. The first song I added represented the first thing that I noticed about her, the first thing that drew me to her. 'Brown Eyed Girl' by Van Morrison would always make me think of Bella's beautiful eyes.

_Standin' in the sunlight laughin', Hidin' behind a rainbow's wall, Slippin' and a-slidin', All along the waterfall, With you, my brown eyed girl, You my brown eyed girl_

I couldn't help but hope that someday she'd be _my _brown eyed girl. Just before turning in for the night, I sent a text to Isabella, letting her know what time Sidney would be picking her up in the morning.

She responded with a short note, and I was able to settle down and sleep peacefully, knowing that I'd see her in a few short hours.

_-V&V-_

By 9am, I was pacing a hole in the carpet of my suite. I was so anxious to see her again.

_I wonder if she's anxious to see me?_

When I heard her timid knock at the door, I rushed to open it, half expecting her to disappear. For a moment, I'd worried that my mind had possibly conjured her up and that none of this was real.

Her voice startled me out of my fog as I stared at her.

"Um, hi Edward, are you going to let me in?"

I smiled, relieved that maybe I wasn't losing my mind after all.

We proceeded to go over my schedule for the week.

I knew that we had about an hour and a half to spend alone until the camera crew came to set up for my interview.

_Such a short span of time in which to know Bella better, but I have to use whatever I've got._

"Well, Bella. Here we are again." I smiled at her.

I then began to question her about her chosen career path. So many things about her intrigued me, but the fact that she wanted to become a writer, told me much about the Bella I have yet to know.

I teased her, telling her that I expected her favorite authors to be _feminine_ ones. Of course I knew better. Isabella had a keen mind, and I could never see her filling her leisure hours with _just _romance stories. She would want the romance yes, but she'd also be a fan of action and mystery as well.

I wasn't surprised that most of her favorites could be numbered among my own. I taunted her a little about the series of 'vampire books' that were all the rage.

Little did she know that I'd already been approached by the movie studio to see if I'd be interested in the lead role. The film adaptation of the first book was in the very early stages when I spoke with them about it. I'd left most of the negotiations in the capable hands of Jane and Jasper, although everyone involved knew that my participation would hinge on whether or not I liked the script. I assumed that sometime in the next month, said script would be delivered to me.

Bella did surprise me when she named Tolkien as her favorite author. I loved his stories. Her reasons though, troubled me. When she spoke of leaving all pain and sorrow behind, I remembered Rose referring to her as 'fragile', and I began to worry about what could have happened to her.

She explained that she would tell me everything soon, but that she wasn't ready yet. I reassured her, telling her to wait until she was ready.

It was painful to learn that my suspicions had been correct. She was damaged yes, but I hoped not broken.

I could have literally killed whoever was responsible.

There was an awkward silence.

Feeling the need to change the subject, I blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Tell me about your father. What does he do?" I asked, knowing exactly what she was going to say.

"Charlie is the Chief of Police in Forks." She stated.

"No kidding?" I asked, faking amusement.

_He's the CHIEF. I can NEVER show my stupid face in Forks again._

I continued questioning Bella with a smile on my face, inside I was dying a slow death. "Was it hard being the Chief of Police's daughter?"

"No. Everyone pretty much left me alone."

_Did I catch a twinge of sadness in that answer? What happened to her to make her so sad when talking about her past?_

Even though it was unintentional, I got the feeling that I'd stumbled into another area that Bella felt uncomfortable discussing.

I knew this was the case when she changed the subject, inquiring instead about her duties as my personal assistant.

I had a decision to make. If I wanted Bella to feel comfortable around me, comfortable enough to tell me about her past, then I needed to be honest.

I proceeded to confess that there wasn't much in the way of 'work' for her to do this week, and that I just wanted, no _needed _to spend time with her. I even explained that I'd originally thought that spending time together would 'put the need to rest', but that the feelings I had for her seemed to be growing instead of diminishing.

I watched her closely to gauge her reaction to my words.

And then I said the words that would force a reaction from her. "I don't know if I can stay away from you anymore."

I braced myself for the response that would either save or break me.

"Then don't" She answered.

I was shocked.

_Could I even dare to hope that she felt even a small portion of what I did? Possibly._

After that, we were able to relax and spend the rest of our time getting to know each other. We fired questions back and forth. Some were funny, some were juvenile, others quite telling.

I made a mental note of Bella's dream car, knowing I would want that information later.

The story about Rose at the car show had me in hysterics.

_Bella would be a great writer. She's already a wonderful storyteller._

I felt strange relaying the fact that I owned _two_ of my dream car. I knew that her brother was wealthy now, but Bella's family had not been well off before, and her Dad had probably struggled to provide for them.

_Being wealthy wouldn't be something she'd be comfortable with. At least not yet._

When I asked her favorite color and she answered 'green' while looking into my eyes, I felt my heart rate spike, and had to admit my favorite to be 'chocolate brown'.

I touched her cheek, causing her to blush.

_God how I loved that blush._

"You fascinate me Bella. I didn't know that I could be this attracted to anyone. Tell me you fee it too." I had to know how she felt.

"Yes, I feel it." She responded.

_This is more than I could have hoped for._

We continued to talk, and when she spoke about the vacation she and her family planned for this summer, I couldn't help but wish that I could go with them.

_I'll have a break from filming at that time. Who knows what the future will bring? There were a lot of things to be resolved between now and then though._

My disappointment was palpable when the camera crew arrived, disturbing our time together. I decided we could continue our talk over lunch. I was a little bothered that Bella had to witness the over-zealous attention of a few of my fans, but tried to be nonchalant about it.

A while later, I would have preferred a hundred fans over the one strange woman that approached our table. When I realized she was the make-up artist sent for the interview, I knew I was in for trouble.

She was pretty nasty, and things only got worse back up in the suite. I had to admire the way that Isabella handled her though. After she took her into the hall for what I assumed was a 'dressing down', the woman appeared a bit cowed, and behaved for the rest of the time she was there.

The first part of the interview went well. Rose was very professional, I would have never guessed that she still probably wanted to physically damage me over the whole 'personal assistant' issue. I made sure to thank her, trying to make amends for anything I'd done to offend her.

When I heard her mention to Isabella that she'd see her later, my heart sank. I became painfully aware that my time with Bella, at least for today, was almost at an end.

I had to find a way to see her tonight. _Maybe dinner?_

Knowing that she probably needed a little distance from me after spending all day together, I fully expected her to turn me down.

At first, I thought that was exactly what she was doing, but imagine my delight when she not only agreed, but offered to cook for me.

_I have done nothing to deserve this beautiful girl._

I wasn't even paying attention when she asked my food preference. I was distracted, gazing into her beautiful eyes.

_Six o'clock couldn't get here soon enough._

_**********************************A/N***************************_

_**A/N There you have it. Another chapter done. Edward has fallen fast and hard.**_

_**I'm working on the next chapter for V&V. Not sure which will post first V&V, or another LRM.**_

_**Have a great Halloween. I'm not a huge fan of it…I think it stems from my real and abiding fear of zombies. *shudder*. **_

_**I've decided I will only answer the door for vampires. Male vampires. Hot male vampires. Okay I'm only answering it for Edward.**_


	6. A Glimpse of The Past For The Hopeful

**Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author (Emmamama88) is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. All other characters, and the original story of Love Rescue Me are the intellectual property of Emmamama88, copyright 2010. **

_****There's a distinct possibility that Emmett fried my brain. I wrote and re-wrote this chap twice. I'm okay with it now. Author's note at bottom**_

_**********************************LRM**************************_

**Chapter 6 - A Glimpse of the Past For The Hopeful**

_Isabella likes green, _I thought as I put my green sweater over my button down shirt. Jeans and a sweater would send a message that this is a _casual _dinner, not work-related.

_Perfect._

It had been so long since I'd been on a date, I wasn't sure how to act.

_This isn't a date. No, not yet. But it sure feels like one._

Should I bring something? Wine? Flowers? Jewelry?

_Jewelry? I'm a fucking idiot. _

That is the Isabella Swan effect. Since the day I met her, almost a week ago, I've had a difficult time focusing on anything else. And, as evidenced by my stalking excursion to Forks, common sense has eluded me.

My phone rang just as I tried to clear the fog in my brain with thoughts of something, _anything_, other than Bella. It was a lost cause.

"Hi Dad."

"Hello Son." My father said and then cleared his throat. "Um I'm supposed to remind you about dinner tomorrow night." He said very formally.

I laughed. "She doesn't give up does she?" I asked him.

Dad laughed too. "No, your mother is quite tenacious." He paused for a moment. "Anything new happening with you?" He asked hesitantly.

I knew what he wanted to hear. In many ways, Dad was just as bad as Mom when it came to worrying about me. I learned a long time ago that my parents' happiness depended a great deal upon their children's happiness. Over the years, I'd become an expert in deception, in order to hide from them how truly miserable I was.

Ever since they'd learned of my interest in Isabella, they'd been pinning all their hopes on some kind of relationship developing there.

I had to admit that they weren't alone.

"I'm having dinner at Isabella's apartment tonight." I knew I was smiling like an idiot at the thought, and was thankful my father couldn't see my face.

"Is that right?" I could tell he was pleased. "So you two are seeing each other now?"

"We just want to get to know each other Dad. I can't push Isabella into anything with me. There are issues in California that need to be resolved first." I sighed.

"Son, don't beat yourself up about all that. You did what you thought was right at the time. We all make errors in judgment. They are called 'learning experiences'. The key is to not make the same mistakes again. Learn from them and move on."

This is why I loved speaking with my Dad. He was so logical, his emotions didn't get in the way of his clear thinking. It was the doctor in him that made him that way. He could always keep a cool head in the midst of a crisis.

"Thanks Dad." I took a deep breath and glanced at the time. "As for tomorrow night, tell Mom that I'm not sure yet. I probably won't know until sometime tomorrow. I'll call her when I do."

That was the best I could offer right now. I didn't want to scare Isabella away.

I said goodbye to Dad, and proceeded to pace my hotel suite until it was time to leave for dinner.

Sidney parked the car, and I waited until five minutes before six to enter Bella's building. I reached her door precisely on time.

We both found it amusing that we were dressed similarly. Well, she found it amusing, I just enjoyed watching her smile. I loved that she opted for casual instead of trying to 'impress' me.

Her apartment was exactly as I had expected. Feminine, but not frilly. Clean, but a little cluttered with tokens of her many interests. Her love of reading was evident in the display of books and bookshelves in her living room.

In her little dining area, the tulips I sent were positioned beneath a beautiful oil painting of, what I assumed to be, her parents' wedding day.

As we sat close together on Isabella's sofa after eating the delicious dinner she'd prepared, I couldn't help but be amazed that she seemed to enjoy our time together as much as I did.

Just like this morning, our conversation flowed as if we'd known each other for years instead of only a week. We talked about our extended families for a bit, before the conversation turned back to Bella's life before her mother's death.

She attempted to apologize for the melancholy shift in our talk from earlier today, but I wouldn't hear of it.

"Bella please don't worry about that. I want to know everything about you. I know it probably sounds crazy, and I've only known you a few days, but you've been on my mind a lot. I find myself worrying about you when we're not together."

_Damn it, why when I'm in her presence do I revert to being an infatuated fourteen year old boy with a talent for putting my foot in my mouth?_

"I'm sorry, I know I must sound like a freak." I chuckled to hide my nervousness.

_Isabella is probably used to guys trying to sweep her off her feet with grand gestures. I must be quite a disappointment. _

"I understand Edward. I thought it was just me, but you've been on my mind a lot also. I think I'd like to become friends, if that's okay with you? I don't have many friends."

Instead of tossing me from her apartment, as I deserved after practically admitting my obsession, she confessed to thinking about me too, and offered _friendship_.

"I'd love to be your friend Bella." I wanted to choke on those words. They were difficult to say because I knew friendship would never be enough.

Jasper's words came back to me then, and his sincere suggestion that I take the three days to get to know Isabella and decide if I wanted something more than friendship.

I laughed inwardly realizing that it had taken exactly _one_ day.

_One day._

The more time we spent together, the more I never wanted to be apart from her. Now, sitting close to her in her little apartment, I wanted nothing more than to wrap my arms around her. I knew if I did that, I'd want nothing more than to kiss her. I had been compiling a list in my head of all the other things I wanted to do with her.

But, we were _friends._

"Also, I think I'd like to try to share some of the things that happened to me, who knows, maybe it will help." She said quietly.

As my _friend_, Bella then proceeded to tell me some of the details of being the collateral damage of her mother's fucked up decisions.

She sat there with her arms wrapped around herself, prompting me to try to comfort her in some way.

She became visibly upset when she began to speak of her mother's relationship with a man named _Jeff_. By her description, it became clear that their move back to Arizona from Florida was made in an effort to distance themselves from this _Jeff._

"She dated him for about a year, then she left him and moved us back to Phoenix, where we'd lived the first year after she divorced Charlie."

"She never told me why she left Jeff. Within six months, she met Phil. He thought the world of her, and was very good to both of us. I believe they would have married if…"

I held her hand in both of mine in a comforting gesture, enjoying the same familiar electric spark from before, as she told me about Jeff finding them, and her mother dying.

I held her close to me when she broke down in sobs. "Oh Bella, I wish I could make it go away. I would do anything to be able to do that for you." I felt useless.

From the things she told me, I had to assume _Jeff , _that piece of shit who needs to drown in a pool of his own vomit, killed her mother.

"Edward, if you didn't already figure it out, I'll just tell you. I'm broken. I don't know if I'll ever work right. I witnessed things that nobody, much less a fifteen year old child, should ever see or hear." She whispered.

When she listed her many injuries and showed me the scars on her wrists, I almost crumbled under that weight of my sorrow for the young girl who had lost so much.

"After that night, I can't stand to have anything around my wrists. I don't wear a watch or bracelets." She continued in a whisper.

"My God Bella, what did he do to you?" I couldn't hide my alarm. The question kept playing over and over in my mind, like a broken record. I honestly don't know _what _I thought had happened in Bella's past, but I didn't expect this.

"My mother saved me before he could physically damage me too much. But that doesn't mean I'm not ruined. I fear I'll never be normal. Some days that thought kills me Edward, it literally sucks me down into the blackness and _my_ will alone isn't enough to pull me out."

Somehow her mother had saved her life. I felt sick to my stomach at the thought of what she must have gone through, and even sicker with the realization that she might have been killed that day.

I knew for a fact that I would be haunted by the thought of what she may have suffered until she could tell me the rest of her story.

Bella's depression in the years following her mother's death was something I could relate to. I had been in that grey and barren place before myself. Our experiences were different, yes, but the ways we coped, or didn't cope, were similar.

"If I hadn't had my family, I would not have made it. I think now you can understand my closeness to Rose and Emmett, and why they are a bit overprotective." Her sad smile broke my heart.

I tightened my hold on her "I do understand completely Bella. Please don't feel that you have to explain all this to me right now. I don't want to add to your pain."

"I feel compelled to tell you this Edward."

I was floored when she told me that I was the only man, outside of family and close friends, that had been able to touch her without a negative response.

"Edward, I don't know why, but I feel safe with you."

She felt _safe _with me. With those simple words, Isabella had succeeded in melting what was left of my frozen heart. I wanted to be the one to protect her. I wanted to be the one she confided in.

I didn't know if there would be any coming back from this for me. The cold bastard that used to be Edward Masen, appeared to have checked out, possibly never to return.

I stared at the marks on her wrists.

_I wonder when I will have the courage to show her my scars?_

Wanting to comfort and reassure her, I kissed the scars on both wrists, "I promise to never hurt you Bella." I whispered into her ear.

She and her family had been to hell and back. They were each others' support. I was beginning to understand their relationship. It all started to make perfect sense to me now. Even her parish priest back in Forks, part of Bella's 'inner circle', had played a vital role in her recovery.

"I had moved back to Forks in May of my freshman year of high school. Charlie made arrangements with the school to allow me to do my lessons at home for the remainder of that school year. I'm a very dedicated student, so I kept up with the classes easily."

_Another parallel in out lives. I finished that school year from home also, before escaping to my new life in California._

"By September, my emotional state had improved enough to attend school. After I graduated, I moved here for college, and you already know the rest."

I thought about everything she had just told me.

"Bella, I don't know what to say" I admitted.

"Edward, why don't we talk about you for a while?" I could tell that she was tired.

"No, this is your day. We can talk about me another day." I used every bit of my skill as an actor to pull off a smile.

My basic insecurity, which flared up _only _when I was around Bella, reared its ugly head and forced me to ask the stupidest question of the day.

"I know what you just said about men, but you had to have had a boyfriend in high school or college, Bella. You're so beautiful, I can't imagine that no nice guys pursued you" My statement was true, but as soon as the words left my mouth, I felt like an asshole that just wanted the details of her romantic past.

_Congratulations dickhead. What a way to show your sensitivity, after Bella just shared so many agonizing details of her past with you._

She shook her head, "No Edward. I couldn't stand it if any boys got too close to me. I would have flashbacks to that terrible day. Dating for me, was never an option."

Being angry with myself didn't change the fact that I was desperately happy inside when she admitted to never having had a boyfriend.

_I'm a fucking Neanderthal. I could never deserve her._

"Some guys in high school tried to ask me out. I never said yes, so after a while, and with the help of my very public meltdowns, they stopped asking."

"Eventually, even the girls stopped talking to me. I never even told my family about that."

"It's been better in college, but I also became an expert at keeping my shield in place. I don't put myself in a position to be asked out. It's quite easy if you apply yourself." She smiled.

I had to chuckle. "Oh Bella, I definitely know something about that."

_It was true, I'd become an expert at avoiding sexual advances. But there was no way for Bella to know this._

"Bella, you say it's different with me?"

"Yes, with you I haven't had any of my usual reactions. It's almost like I'm normal when I'm with you."

This lit a flame of hope in my heart that maybe, just maybe, she'd be willing to try a relationship with me.

"Do you think you could date me?" I held my breath as I waited for her answer.

""That depends Edward."

"On what?"

"You would have to understand that I wouldn't share."

She wouldn't _share._

_If she only knew. She'd never have to share not now, not ever._

I smiled genuinely this time. "Oh Bella, I wouldn't expect you to want anything less."

I had to fight back the urge to kiss her. The desire had been there from the first day, but it had never been this strong. Instead, I kept my outward cool as I reassured her.

"Bella, I can't explain everything to you now, but I promise I will soon. For now, I need you to believe me when I say that I'm not dating anyone. I have no girlfriend." This was the most I could tell her right now.

I knew that I needed to see Tanya face-to-face in order to explain things to her. This wasn't a conversation to be had over the phone. There were several reasons for this, first of all it was too impersonal. Tanya needed to see that I was sincere. My second reason was that phone calls are intercepted all the time, and I didn't want to run the risk of the details of this particular conversation being leaked to the press prematurely. The third issue had to do with Felix. For at least a year, he's wanted to quit working for me, but Tanya was the hold-up. The façade we'd created was always the number one priority with Tanya.

Bella's voice pulled me from my thoughts "I can't wait to have that talk Edward."

This evening had been a turning point in my relationship with Bella and, after tonight there would be no going back.

_-V&V-_

Back at my hotel suite, I tried to relax before going to bed, but my mind wouldn't stop replaying the evening over in my head.

There was a song stuck in my head, and I needed to add it to my 'Bella' play list. Knowing that my presence helped ease her pain, I was filled with a resolve to do everything I could to help her heal completely. I needed to do that for her, and for me.

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed, __When you get what you want, but not what you need, _

_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep, Stuck in reverse. _

_And the tears come streaming down your face, __When you lose something you can't replace, _

_When you love someone, but it goes to waste, __Could it be worse? _

_Lights will guide you home, And ignite your bones, _

_And I will try to fix you. _

_Tears stream down on your face, When you lose something you cannot replace, _

_Tears stream down on your face, And on your face I..._

_Lights will guide you homeAnd ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

Hopefully someday she'd be able to think of her mother without reliving the pain and sorrow of that horrible day.

Isabella had confided so much in me tonight, not only her past, but she also hinted at her feelings for me. I knew that sometime soon I would need to be just as honest with her about my past.

_Soon, but when exactly?_

That remained to be seen. I was certain that I would know when the time was right.

I may not have known when I would tell Bella my story, but there was one thing I _was _sure of. After a week of mental confusion resulting in many incidents of out-of-character behavior for me. One word summed up the feelings that I had for Bella.

_Love_

_I was in love with Isabella Swan._

-V&V-

The next morning, I had just slipped on my boxers after taking a shower, when I heard a knock at my door.

Knowing it was too early for Isabella to be here yet, I looked through the peephole. The concierge was waiting in the hall.

I covered my state of partial undress with a bathrobe, and answered the door.

"Yes?" was my curt but polite address.

I watched as the concierge blatantly checked me out without even attempting to answer my question. She smirked and played with the button on her blouse while taking a seductive stance.

_Here we go._

"Is there something you need?" I was a little hostile this time.

She must not have even noticed the tone of my voice, because she gave me a sultry smile before reaching out to place her hand on my chest. I took a step back before she made contact.

"Let me help you gather your thoughts, _Julia._ You must have important business to discuss with me if you are knocking on my door at eight in the morning. Either get to your business, or be on your way, because I can assure you that if you attempt to touch me again or attempt any other type of behavior that I deem as anything other than professional, I will phone the owner of this hotel and inform them. I'm fairly certain that things would end badly for you."

_Thank God I didn't lost the 'asshole persona' completely. Maybe it only disappears around Isabella._

As for the concierge, while I spoke her face reddened, before losing color altogether. She blurted out a stilted apology, and handed me a stack of correspondence that she'd been holding.

"Um, Mr. Masen, here this was delivered for you."

I leafed through the stack. It was the mail that had been forwarded to the hotel from my home.

"Julia, there's a week's worth of mail here, why wasn't it delivered sooner."

She flushed, and then smiled. "You were gone for a few days, and I wanted to make sure that you received it."

"I still don't see why it couldn't have been left in the room, but be that as it may, I've got it now. I ask that in future, whether I'm here or not, the mail needs to be left on the desk in my suite." I ordered.

"Now if that's all, I'd like to get ready for my day."

I saw her eyes glimmer once more as she glanced down at my robe-clad body and licked her lips.

I raised an eyebrow and scowled in warning.

Her posture changed abruptly then, and any thoughts she may have had of resuming her inappropriate behavior seemed to vanish.

_Finally._

After finding out that Bella was on vacation from work and school until the fourth of January, I decided to change my return flight to Los Angeles until then in order to, hopefully, spend more time with her.

I set Isabella to work changing my flight arrangements, and rescheduling the meetings I would miss by going home later.

I sat in the living room, attempting to read a script that Jasper thought I'd be interested in. He had read the book and really liked it, and after reading the script, he assured me that the scriptwriter had remained true to the story. That was all well and good, but meant nothing to me at this point, because I couldn't comprehend two words of what I was reading. I was too busy surreptitiously watching Bella, hoping she wouldn't catch me.

_I could watch her all day._

I gave up trying to read the script altogether, opting to just fake it instead. She was opening the mail and biting her lower lip while concentrating on what she was reading. I was still mesmerized by her lips when she began to twist a piece of hair around her fingers.

_Please don't play with your hair. _

Isabella was so sexy without even realizing it. Maybe it was just me that she affected this way. I didn't care, I only knew that she was the first woman I've wanted to drag into the bedroom and…..

_Fuck, I have to stop thinking about that. I need to get my dick under control. I'm beginning to forget what a hot shower feels like as it is. _

Suddenly, Bella's eyes widened in surprise as she read.

"Is everything alright Isabella?" I tried to hide my amusement at the expression on her face.

"Well, yeah, but you've got a wedding invite here for Sylvia McGuire and Mark Sargent. I'm amazed that they've been able to keep their relationship secret."

_Oh Isabella, if you only knew the truth about Hollywood, you'd be shocked. She's as naïve as I was when I first arrived there._

She seemed intrigued as I explained how Sylvia and Mark had made a deal with People magazine to cover their wedding. Everything was being done on _their _terms.

_If Isabella and I were to marry, I'd like to manage the media the same way. _

_Whoa. Marriage? I really need to get a grip._

She looked apprehensive when she asked if I'd be attending the wedding. I couldn't understand why that would make her worry.

_I wonder if she would consider attending with me? That would be a nice thing for friends to do wouldn't it?_

When I told her I was thinking of asking someone to go with me, I guessed at the source of her worry.

_Is it even possible that Isabella is afraid I will take someone else? God I hope so. _

"Bella, would you consider going with me?" I asked her.

_Why would I expect her to agree to that? It's too soon Edward._

"Um, Edward, I don't know how to answer that."

_Maybe by the time it gets here, she'll want to go with me._

"Put me down with a plus one anyway. Maybe I'll be able to talk you into it by then." Deciding to remain hopeful, I winked at her.

_By then, she will know everything. Which may be a bad thing. _

_Hopeful Edward. Hopeful._

-_V&V_-

A little while later, Christopher arrived for my fitting. He kept Bella entertained for the better part of two hours with tales of he and Alice in college.

I really enjoyed spending time with Chris. Especially when he was annoying Jasper. If Jasper only knew that I was partially responsible for that, he'd have my ass.

It all started a couple of years ago. Jasper has always tried to convey the image of being a dignified, unaffected, serious type of guy. Alice, Chris and I believed that Jasper needed to loosen up because he took himself way too seriously.

Chris has never hidden the fact that he has a big crush on Jazz. As soon as Alice and I realized that Chris's simple compliments and little remarks could rattle Jazz, we encouraged Chris to take every opportunity to annoy and embarrass the shit out of him, while we sat back and laughed our asses off.

I never wanted Jasper to know about my involvement in any of it. He was a cold, calculating motherfucker, just like his Father, and I was certain he'd find a way to exact revenge and make it look like an accident.

When Bella excused herself to the bathroom, I pulled out my cell and made a quick call to Alice.

"Hello brother dear" She answered.

"Hey, I need a favor." I spoke in almost a whisper

As usual, Alice knew what I needed before I asked.

"You want me to convince Bella to go with you to the wedding in Aspen." She answered. "Piece of cake Edward." She chirped.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks Alice."

"Jasper and I are on our way to take you guys to lunch. We'll be there soon. I'll bring it up then."

_Hands down, the best sister on earth._

"You are the best Ali." I smiled.

"Yeah? You're not so bad either." She answered. "_Most _of the time." She added with a chuckle.

Before Bella came out of the bathroom, Chris quietly told me that I'd be a fool if I ever let her get away.

I had to agree.

Soon after Chris was finished with the fitting, Alice and Jasper arrived.

We chatted with them and Chris for a few minutes, and Bella was made aware of my sister's psychic abilities.

I was relieved when she didn't seem bothered by it.

Chris started saying his goodbyes, and I waited to see what he would do to Jazz. Chris didn't disappoint.

"I see you're still wearing those cowboy boots Jazz. Just remember that my offer still stands." And then he winked at Jasper.

_I wonder what that means?_

Jasper reacted the way he always did, gasping for air and scoping out a way to escape. Alice grinned at Chris, who chuckled in answer.

Chris then said goodbye to Bella and I, "Edward, always a pleasure to see you. You're drool worthy on screen, and even more so in person."

I laughed and shook his hand while patting his shoulder.

"And Bella" he said as he took her hand. "You are truly a gem, I am so glad to have met you, sweetheart." He then placed a light kiss on my beautiful Bella's hand.

_I loved seeing Bella interact with my friends and family._

I noticed that she didn't pull away from Chris.

"Well folks, I must dash. Being in a room with this many gorgeous people is starting to make me hyperventilate." Chris said as he headed out the door.

I asked about the 'boots' reference Chris made, and laughed again when Alice explained it. "A couple of months ago, Chris told Jazz, and I quote: '_Jasper, you can park your boots under my bed any time.'_." And then she exploded into laughter soon joined by Bella and myself.

Jasper just looked uncomfortable.

-_V&V-_

Later, as we ate lunch at a little bistro around the corner from my hotel, I was, once again extremely thankful for my sister.

"So, you got your invitation to Mark and Sylvia's wedding?" It was more of a statement rather than a question from Alice.

"Bella, I hope you'll decide to go with us." She stated to a flustered Bella.

"So, you and Jasper are attending?" She asked.

"I wouldn't miss it, Sylvia and Mark are two of my best clients, _and_ I designed the wedding gown." Alice smiled.

"We are all going, Edward will rent a suite for everyone, so you'll have your own room. There's no need to feel awkward about it."

_Yes! Once again my sister proves her brilliance._

"Well, I guess if Edward really wants me to, I can come."

_I am a lucky man._

"Really?" Alice squealed.

_I'm also going to be a deaf man if Alice doesn't tone it down._

"Sugar, I'd suggest you bring your enthusiasm down just a notch. I'm afraid Edward may have all kinds of unwanted attention as it is already." Jasper smiled at my sister.

I looked around and noticed about three tables of customers looking our way, a far smaller number than I was used to.

_This Aspen trip is a dream come true. I'll be able to get to know Bella better before her visit to California. _

The next part of my interview with Rosalie was to take place at the Washington Park Arboretum. It had been years since I'd been there, and I barely remembered it.

Upon our arrival, I immediately went to the makeup chair. The crazy makeup artist was back, dressed for Halloween or a hooker's convention, take your pick.

Bella left to get coffee and, presumably, that was all it took for _Camille_ to lose all pretense of professionalism. As she started on my makeup she proceeded to tell me all about her plastic surgery.

I tuned her out as I thought about how to ask Bella to come to my parents' house for dinner tonight. Suddenly, I realized that the crazy chick was pulling my hand toward her half unbuttoned shirt.

_Was she trying to make me touch her tits? What. The. Fuck. ?_

I wrenched my hand away from hers, and rocketed out of the chair. I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of Isabella, but I was mad as Hell.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I yelled.

The crazy chick just smirked and moved closer. "Eddie, you know you want it. We could have a _very good _time together. After your interview, ditch the little whiny bitch, and we can get out of here together. I know Swan can't be satisfying your needs. Why waste your time with _that _when you can have _this._"

Then she started to unbutton her blouse more.

_My life is so fucked-up. Every woman I meet believes me to be a man-whore, and I have no one to blame but myself._

"Stop right there." I was so angry. "First of all, don't you ever speak of Isabella that way again. She's ten times the woman you are, and you're a complete fucking idiot if you think I'd _ever_ choose someone like you over her." I fumed.

She started walking closer as I crossed my arms across my chest, daring her to touch me.

Just then, Bella reappeared and immediately caught on that something wasn't right.

Camille stopped when she spied Bella approaching.

"What's going on?" Bella asked me.

"Bella, I'm sorry, but I'm not comfortable with her touching me." I was done with this shit. I could do the interview without makeup.

"She decided she couldn't live without my opinion of her _breast augmentation surgery!_ She told me as much, and before I realized what was happening, she was unbuttoning her shirt and pulling my hand towards her…ugh, I can't even say anymore." I didn't want Bella's innocent ears to be exposed to what just happened.

"Camille, I need you to come with me." Bella was _pissed. _It was such a turn-on.

I watched as she walked Camille over to where Rose was speaking with her producer.

I caught a few words of Bella's explanation, "several remarks…._sexual nature…._inappropriate behavior…..she be replaced… Stifler's mom here…

_That part made me laugh out loud._

"…tried to flash Edward…her diseased tits."

_She's like an angry little kitten._

From where I stood, I was able to hear _every word _of Rose's response.

"I can't deal with you as I would like right now because that would be illegal." she seethed. "You need to pack up your shit, right now, and go. I'll leave it up to Wally here and the station manager to decide if you have a job at all after today, but you will never work on any of my segments again you classless bitch."

The crazy chick ran away, as did the producer, just before I saw Rose and Bella begin to laugh hysterically.

I smirked and shook my head while watching the two of them. Bella's laughter was the most beautiful sound in my world.

_She owns me. I've known her a week, and she owns me._

_***********************************A/N**************************_

_**A/N Song cred: 'Fix You' by Coldplay.**_

_**When you read the next installment of V&V, it will be helpful to have read LRM through chapter 5. Aren't you glad you did?**_

_**I hope everyone is enjoying this. It helps me purge Edward's constant inner monologue from my head. I also get to see Bella from his perspective. I also get to make him walk around in boxerbriefs and a robe, or not...**_

_**As usual, let me know what you think. Cheers.**_


	7. The Flipside of Despair For The Undeserv

**Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author (Emmamama88) is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. All other characters, and the original story of Love Rescue Me are the intellectual property of Emmamama88, copyright 2010. **

******_** the last chap of LRM gave me fits because I approached it with the intention of cutting out all repetitive dialogue from the V&V chapter. I realized that was a mistake, and had to rewrite the chapter twice before I liked it. With that in mind, this chapter flowed a lot more easily. I've realized I can't cut out all the dialogue, but I have 'tapered' it somewhat.**_

_**Hope you like it.**_

_********************************LRM************************** **_

**Chapter 7 - The Flipside of Despair For The Undeserving **

The second part of the interview for Rose's show had gone very well. I was grateful that, despite our familial connections, she'd respected my boundaries.

I didn't enjoy talking about _my _involvement in charity work, it always felt like bragging. A lot of the work I've done, I'll never speak of in an interview. It means more to me if I can do it without any sort of fanfare.

Every now and then during the interview I would glance at Bella. Each time, she seemed to be hanging on my every word. She seemed most interested when I spoke of the upcoming movie in which part of the filming would be done here in Seattle.

_I hope that means what I think it does. _

I stood by as Rosalie said goodbye to Bella, promising to see her later tonight. I agonized all the way to the hotel about asking her to my parents' for dinner.

_Why is this so difficult?_

Back in my suite, Bella was rattling off my schedule for tomorrow. "Okay, so you've got a photo shoot with _Seattle About Town _magazine in the morning, it's supposed to last from 10am to noon. Then the last part of Rose's interview takes place in the television studio from about two-thirty to four-thirty."

I just stared at her, trying to work up the courage to ask her already.

"Edward, are you okay?" She looked apprehensive.

"God, Bella" I felt like a freak. "You're going to think I'm some kind of psycho stalker."

I paced the room as I thought of all the out of character things I'd done since meeting her.

_If Bella only knew, she'd never speak to me again._

"Just say it Edward." She still looked apprehensive.

_No wonder, she's probably figured out that she's in the same room with a crazy man. Better get this over with. _

"It's just, I know I need to slow down where you are concerned, but I don't seem to be able to."

"I just want to spend more time with you. I may be developing an unhealthy obsession, there's a distinct possibility that I'm coming unhinged." I chuckled like an insane person. "The bottom line is that when I heard Rose say she'd see you later tonight, I realized I probably wouldn't, and that bothered me."

_More than it should._

"Edward, I'm confused. What are you saying exactly?" She sounded concerned.

"Okay, well, here's the thing. Bella would you go with me to my parents' for dinner tonight?"

_She's frowning. No doubt she's calculating how quickly she can sprint to the door, and get the hell away from me. _

"Okay" She whispered.

"Really?" _Did I hear her correctly?_

"Of course Edward."

It was such a relief to know she'd actually give me a chance. I was so happy that I forgot myself and pulled her into a tight hug, not realizing my mistake until I felt her stiffen in my arms.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking."

"Edward" She said as she took my hands in hers, moving closer. "I said things were different with you, and I meant it. You just surprised me that's all. I thought you had come to your senses, and were going to tell me you were no longer interested in seeing me. I realize that the only thing about this" gesturing between the two of us, "that could truly hurt me, would be if you walked away."

_Breathe Edward, just breathe._

I was stunned, she feared that I would leave?

"That will never happen Bella, I'm in this for the long haul."

She hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her, wanting to keep her there forever.

_-V&V-_

I called Mother as soon as Bella left.

"Hi Mom. Would it be okay if Bella and I arrive around six-thirty?"

She squealed in my ear.

_Now I know exactly where Alice gets it._

"Oh honey, I'm sorry, but I am so excited." She continued. "Alice and I have been planning this dinner all day. She knew that Bella would be coming of course."

"I wish I could be as certain as Alice always is." I muttered.

"Edward, when will you learn to _always_ listen to your sister." I could hear the smile in my mother's voice.

"Yes Mother." I answered playfully. "There's just one thing Mom."

"What honey?" She asked.

"Well, um, this is hard to explain but could you just let Dad and Jasper know that they probably shouldn't hug Bella."

My family members were huggers.

"Why ever not dear?" Mom asked.

"I can't really say Mom, but She went through some traumatic things, and she can't handle a lot of physical contact, especially from men she doesn't know."

_Hopefully that explained without betraying Bella's confidence._

My mother was quiet for a moment. "Of course dear. I'll let them know. Edward, I don't know what to say."

"Mom, I don't know all the details yet myself, I just want Bella to feel comfortable." I explained.

Mother seemed to brighten then. "Good, yes, we will do everything we can to make her comfortable Edward. Don't worry honey. Well, I must go now. Make sure you dress nicely, we don't want Bella thinking that you're a scruffy bum."

That was unusual coming from my Mother, most of the time she left the wardrobe comments to Alice.

"Alright Mother, I'll see what I can do." I smiled.

"Okay, bye dear, and Edward?"

"Yes.."

"You've made me very happy." She said just before hanging up the phone.

_I've made myself pretty damn happy too. _I thought with a smile.

It wasn't something I was used to.

_-V&V-_

At precisely six o'clock I stood at Bella's door with a goofy grin on my face.

Bella opened the door, smiling brightly. Once again our color choices matched.

_I suppose Alice will be pleased._

My eyes raked over her body. _Drop-dead gorgeous_. I was surprised to hear my own voice, because my brain had stopped working.

"You are so beautiful Bella." I murmured. "Are you ready to go?"

"As I'll ever be." She said with a soft smile.

"Don't worry Bella, my family will love you, Alice already does." I took her hand and led her down to the waiting car.

I kept her talking on the ride to the house, hoping to calm her nerves. As expected, Bella had quite an animated reaction to my parents' house.

I heard her mutter "fuck", and couldn't help chuckling. She looked slightly embarrassed.

"It's just a house Bella. If it affects you this much, you may need a valium before you see my place in L.A." I teased.

_I can't wait for her trip to L.A. _

"Excuse me for being a little stunned Mister movie star, who's used to this kind of thing." She pretended to be offended by my amusement. "Remember I'm from a small town. _Hello…_ my Dad's a cop, and my Mom was a sometime kindergarten teacher, so I can be impressed by this."

"And since you think I'm so amusing, I'll just say that your parents have one _fuckawesome_ house! So there." She stuck her tongue out at me like a five year old.

_Adorable._

Unfortunately, she hadn't noticed my parents approach, and they were now standing directly behind her.

"I hope that's a good thing." My mother said.

_There's that blush I adore._

I continued to laugh as Bella smiled and turned to face my parents, who were smiling brightly in return.

_My parents are going to love her. _

"If our son would compose himself, he could introduce us. I'm assuming you're Bella?" My mother asked as she shot me a glare.

I did not care. This shit was funny. When Bella turned to glare at me, I laughed harder.

"Thanks Edward, you're a lot of help." She said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, I'm Bella." She said, turning back to my parents.

"We're Edwards' parents, obviously. I'm Esme." Mom said as she grasped Bella's hand in both of hers.

"And this is Carlisle." Mom continued.

My Dad smiled and said "It's a pleasure to meet you Bella."

"Thank you Doctor and Mrs. Cullen for inviting me to dinner. I apologize for the um, you know, what you heard me say a minute ago. I'm really trying to curb my potty mouth. Obviously not trying hard enough…I'm seriously considering checking to see if there's some sort of 12-step program…"

_She is one of a kind._

"Don't worry about it Bella. I've been know to 'let fly' with a few inappropriate words myself." Mom was trying to make her feel better. It was actually rare for her to use bad language.

We went inside where Alice and Jasper were waiting. Bella seemed to be mesmerized by the beauty of the house. We'd always lived in similarly opulent surroundings, so it was something that I never really thought about.

"Hi again Bella" Alice said as she hugged Bella. I hope Bella didn't notice that Jasper and Dad kept their distance.

We went to sit in the family room in the rear of the main floor. Next to the music room, my parents were aware that this room was my favorite. The outside lights were on, so we could see the dock and the boat. The view was nice, but not as beautiful as the sunset would have been across the water.

Bella and my parents seemed to hit it off. Alice kept grinning at me, with an 'I told you so' expression on her face. They talked about Mom and Dad's careers, Alice and my childhoods, and their charitable work.

I was afraid that Bella would get bored, but I could tell that was not the case.

At one point, I assumed that everything had just been too much for her. Especially after the frank conversation we'd had yesterday. She seemed to get a little lightheaded.

"Oh Bella dear, are you alright? You look flushed, can I get you something to drink?" Mom was concerned.

"I'll be fine Esme, it's just been a busy day." I felt like a jerk dragging her out when she was probably tired after the day we'd had. I took a glass of water to her, that seemed to help.

After dinner, I took Bella on a tour of the house. I couldn't resist the urge to take her hand in mine. It just felt right. "Is this okay?" I asked, gesturing to our clasped hands.

"Definitely okay, Edward." she smiled.

I tried to see things through her eyes, and realized the house was probably a bit overwhelming. The last room we visited was my old bedroom.

Bella started giggling inexplicably upon entering my room.

I wanted, no I _needed _to know why. "Bella, why are you laughing?"

At first, she wouldn't say. I kept asking until she finally relented. Hearing the story of her brother's fantasy of having sex in his childhood bedroom, and then fulfilling said fantasy Christmas night was amusing.

Then I realized that was the night I stalked her. The night I spied on her from my Dad's car.

_I am such an asshole. She would freak out if she knew I did that._

I looked around my room, trying to distract myself.

_I would love to fulfill that particular fantasy, but only with Bella._

I felt like shit for having those thoughts after everything she'd told me, but I couldn't help myself. Bella must have noticed that I was uncomfortable.

"Um, Edward, I didn't mean to make you feel awkward, I was just laughing at the ridiculousness that is Emmett. This being your 'childhood bedroom' just triggered the memory."

"It's fine Bella. It's just that it's been a long time since I've had any kind of fantasy like that." I sighed.

_I suppose I must have had that fantasy about Meghan at one time. But everything that happened afterward has erased those memories from my brain._

I pulled her down to sit beside me. I looked into her face, and found the understanding and hopefulness I had been looking for.

"If I were to tell you that you were making me feel things I hadn't felt in a long time, what would you say?" I asked nervously.

"What things do I make you feel Edward?"

_She was going to make me spell this out._

"If I were to tell you that I want to be with you all the time Bella, that I never want you to go home. If I were to admit that I hate saying goodbye to you."

I watched her face and saw nothing to deter me from continuing. "If I were to be completely honest, and tell you that I want the same thing Emmett wanted, but with you. Only with _you, _no one else, no one else ever."

Bella gasped and then grew silent as she pondered what I had said. Eventually, she turned to face me and clasped my other hand. "Edward, if you were to tell me those things, I would have to tell you that ever since we met, you're the first thing I think of when I wake up. You're the last thing I think of before I go to sleep. You're in my thoughts every moment that we're not together."

_This is my life she is describing. How could fate be this kind to me? _

I didn't even try to hide my happiness at her words.

"I would say that my logic tells me that it's impossible for someone like you to want someone like me, but my heart wants it to be true more than anything." She whispered.

_No, no, no. I'm the one who doesn't deserve her. She's kind and beautiful and sweet and true. And entirely too good for me._

I shook his head. "Isabella, I told you before that you don't see yourself clearly."

I ran my hand through my hair while never releasing her other hand. "I always thought I was content, even happy within myself. I have my family, my career, my charitable work, and I always felt those were enough to sustain me." I said in answer.

"The moment I met you, everything instantly changed. I walked out of that television studio like a man who had been struck by lightning. I actually couldn't decide if my feelings for you were a good thing or a bad thing. It was so strange, so foreign."

_It was all coming out now. My truth was being revealed._

"For the past several years, I have perfected my public image and demeanor into this calm, unaffected, arrogant, well let's be honest, everyone thinks I'm sort of an asshole. When I'm with you, all of that falls away and I sometimes feel like an insecure seventeen year old again. It's unnerving, exhilarating, but also calming all at the same time."

"I'm quickly learning that you're everything I never knew was missing in my life. Everything I never knew I needed and wanted."

_Please Bella, don't overthink this, just hear it._

"Isabella" I looked at her and moved closer, the urge to kiss her had never been stronger "Bella" I clasped her shoulders, pulling her closer. "Keep very still, I just want to try something." I brought my lips closer, they were almost touching hers.

My door suddenly flew open.

_Alice. Why? Why? Why?_

"Okay Edward, you've monopolized Bella long enough." She sang as she pulled Bella from the room. "Mom and I want to have some 'girl time' with Bella, go find something to do with Dad and Jasper."

"But" I knew I'd never win against Alice.

"No buts, just go." My sister could be the most frustrating individual.

What could I do? I went in search Jasper and my Dad. As soon as I walked away, my arms felt empty.

-_V&V-_

I found Dad and Jasper downstairs in the game room playing pool. They smiled at me knowingly. I grabbed a beer and joined them. "I knew it was just a matter of time before Alice stole Bella away from you." Jasper laughed.

I just shrugged dejectedly. "You know I love Alice very much, but sometimes it's hard to _like _her."

Dad and Jazz just laughed at me.

_So much for 'comrades in arms' or some such shit._

"Bella's a nice girl Edward." Dad remarked.

And that was it. No probing questions. No heart to heart. Not the interrogation that I would have received at the hands of Mom and Alice. It was nice hanging out with the guys. We just played pool and talked about sports.

After my second beer, I went in search of Bella. I found the women in the sunroom drinking cocktails.

"Let's go for a walk." I said quietly to Bella as I took her hand. After we put our coats on, I led her outside to the boat.

"Edward are we going somewhere?" She asked.

"No, I just wanted to sit outside to talk, and this boat has really comfortable seating." I smiled. We needed to be away from inquisitive ears.

_And_ _hopefully Alice wouldn't think of looking for us here._

Once we were settled on the bench, I held her hand again. I was loathe to lose physical contact with her.

"I wanted to ask you a little more about your plans for the future Bella." This was important, because I knew I had no future without Bella in it.

"Oh no Edward. I decided that since we're on your home turf, tonight should be a night I can find out about you."

"You _decided _this hm?"

"It's only fair Edward. I've bared my soul to you, I think I'm entitled."

I felt like a jerk once again. She has been so forthcoming while I sat back and allowed her to dredge up a number of painful memories. I kissed her nose before I spoke "I agree, I haven't been very fair. Ask away Miss Swan."

"Okay. Well, I hope it's okay to ask this, here goes. Have you ever had your heart broken?"

Wow, the first question was going to force me to talk about the one subject I wanted to avoid. Well one of two subjects. _Meghan._ I didn't even want to think of _her _while in the presence of my beautiful Bella.

"I thought I was in love once, and she did break my heart. Although, now that I've met you, I realize the feelings I had for Meghan couldn't have been love. Those feeling were nowhere near as intense as those I have for you. It's the difference between night and day. Therefore, I suppose we'll have to categorize what I felt for Meghan as a crush." I smiled, realizing the truth of my own words.

"Meghan?" She was curious.

"Yes, Meghan Walters." I guess I needed to get through as much of this as possible. I owed it to Bella. "We had been dating since we were both fifteen, in the spring during 9th grade. We broke up two years later, in May of our junior year, not long before I moved to Hollywood."

"Physically, we never did anything more than kiss. I was willing, even anxious. I was a normal teenage male after all. But she didn't want to, and I didn't push her. I assumed she needed more time."

_What a naïve fool I was. _

"For the night of Junior Prom, Meghan had agreed to stay over at a hotel with me. My parents were surprisingly forward-thinking, and allowed me to plan the weekend. I booked a beautiful suite and went there beforehand to fill the bedroom with flowers and candles. I was pulling out all the stops. I knew in my heart we loved each other, and that this would be the night we would both lose our virginity. We were almost eighteen and I couldn't see any reason to wait a moment longer. It just seemed like the right time."

I told her that although Meghan and I never had sex, unbeknownst to me, she'd been cheating on me with a guy that was in his twenties.

Before relaying all the gory details of that night and the days following, I looked into her eyes to make sure it was the right thing to do. I didn't care about what it would do to me, but I didn't want to upset her unduly.

_If she only knew that being with her was the best therapy I'd found in seven years._

"After what you told me, I owe this to you. Bella, I'm about to tell you things I haven't spoken of with anyone outside of my therapist for years. But, you deserve to hear my truth."

Then I proceeded to spill my guts to Bella. I wasn't sure where this was coming from. Sure, I'd contemplated telling her, especially since she'd confided some of her past with me, but I didn't intend for it to be today.

By the time I'd gotten to the part about going back to my hotel room, getting trashed and passing out, my insides were in knots. If I hadn't been holding Bella, I couldn't have gotten through the rest.

"This next part of the story is very difficult for me Bella." I choked out. My own personal angel wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek.

"Edward, it's just me here. There's no one else around that can harm you in any way."

_God I love her._

I pulled her closer and laid my head on hers.

"I was woken some time the next day by a roomful of police officers screaming at me as they tossed me around, trying to wake me up. I was aware that I was in nothing but my boxers, and the hotel suite was destroyed. Because of all the liquor from the night before, my stomach immediately lurched, and I vomited on the officer closest to me."

"I remember him throwing me back with evident disgust, and another officer reading me my rights, while placing handcuffs on my wrists. I was still so drunk that I couldn't understand anything they were asking me. I remember telling them that I had been with Meghan the night before and that she was a frigid bitch. I even signed papers without even reading them, I was so out of it."

"Finally, I sobered up enough to shut up and ask for a lawyer. After that, they were forbidden from asking any more questions. My father arrived with our lawyer and they informed me that I was being charged with rape, assault, and other unspeakable things. Meghan had given a sworn statement against me, and in my state of drunkenness and/or hangover, I had even signed a confession."

The emotions associated with those memories finally overwhelmed me, and I dropped my head into my hands. "I couldn't remember anything, I didn't know if I was guilty or not. Understand Bella, that at that point, I didn't know about the scumbag she'd been seeing behind everyone's back."

"The judge at my arraignment was a friend of Meghan's father, and he denied my bail. I was held in jail for several days, and as each day passed, because I couldn't remember what happened, I became more convinced that I was guilty. I imagined that I had found Meghan in my drunken state, and done those things to her. I was the lowest, most vile creature alive because I had hurt the thing I most cared about."

"My parents aged ten years that week. I felt so guilty for causing my family this stress and heartache. I hated myself. I wanted to die, and by the end of that week, I even went as far as to attempt suicide." I showed her my wrists.

"Oh Edward no." She was crying, and I felt horrible for causing her a moment's pain. I rubbed soothing circles on her back until she calmed.

"After my suicide attempt, I was kept under observation in the psychiatric ward of Seattle General, while under police guard. A couple of days into my stay, all charges against me were dropped."

"At first the only thing anyone would tell me was that Meghan's real attackers had been taken into custody. I was not a suspect, and had in no way been involved in the assault."

"I almost went out of my mind thinking about someone hurting her, even though I was relieved that it wasn't me. I still thought I loved her, and couldn't bear the thought of the horrible things she'd gone through. I also felt responsible for 'driving her away' to be hurt by some random guys."

"Since I was no longer in 'police custody', my parents were able to spend more time with me. I was still under 'suicide watch', but because of his position in the hospital, Dad was able to influence my doctors to speed up the process to release me."

"My Dad realized that the catalyst to the suicide attempt was that I believed myself guilty of harming Meghan. He also realized I needed the entire story so I wouldn't harbor any guilt about what happened to her."

"After Meghan had left me at Prom, she had the cab drop her off at Jimmy's apartment, Jimmy being her scumbag twenty-four year old boyfriend. She arrived unannounced and found Jimmy and his friend Dave snorting coke and having sex with a couple of girls."

"Meghan went off on them and starting hitting Jimmy. He sent the girls away, and was able to calm Meghan down. Once she was calm, he proceeded to beat her severely for embarrassing him."

I whispered the next part "He and his friend Dave raped Meghan and did unspeakable things to her until they eventually passed out."

"At some point, she was able to make her escape. A good Samaritan found her staggering alongside the road, and took her to the closest hospital. The emergency room staff called the police and her parents."

"Her Mother and Father immediately assumed that I was the one who had hurt her. The police arrested me, and Meghan was too afraid to tell the truth, and have to admit all the things she'd been doing for the last two years."

"Somehow she heard about my suicide attempt and what little compassion and decency she had left forced her to finally admit the truth to her parents and the police. Meghan went into rehab, Jimmy and his friend were arrested, and I was freed."

"After hearing the whole story from my Dad, I broke down. I was relieved that I hadn't hurt anyone, but I descended into a deep depression which left permanent scars on my mental well-being. I refused to let anyone get close to me with the exception of my family. When you told me about yourself Bella, the pain I saw on your face mirrored my own in so many ways. Although my physical pain was self-inflicted, the mental anguish I suffered was excruciating. I knew you were someone who could understand that, as I understand yours."

"I couldn't bring myself to return to school for the last month of my junior year. My parents made arrangements so that I could complete the work at home. I was just so afraid that everyone would know that I'd been arrested. And you know as well as I that even if the charges were dropped, there would still be those people that believe the accusation alone is proof of guilt."

I then explained to her the lengths my parents and their lawyers had gone to in order to purge my name of even a _hint _of scandal. Thankfully the many screw-ups of the Seattle police helped them with that particular goal.

Judging by the fact that no tabloid journalist had even brought up the story, I had to assume that their efforts had been successful.

Now that I'd confided in Bella, I started to relax. I was much calmer as I spoke about the legal foundation started by my parents, and how they made sure to be 'connected' with many persons of influence in order to be able to protect their friends and family.

"As for myself, the entire clusterfuck left me an emotional wreck. When I got the call to move to Hollywood just after my birthday, it was a Godsend. I was able to escape from Seattle, and anyone who knew about my ordeal. I was able to lose myself in my new life."

"Just after I moved to California, my parents let me know about all their efforts and assured me that everything had been taken care of, and that my public image and career would never be tainted by what happened."

"When you told me how you felt about your family Bella, I completely understood. I owe everything to my parents, Alice, and even Jasper."

"Alice was enrolled to attend college on the east coast. Everything was set, she even had an apartment." I went on to explain that Alice changed all her plans because she knew I would need her. She even gave up attending a school near Jasper's college in order to be closer to me.

"I can't even describe to you the intense guilt I felt for taking her from the school she'd had her heart set on, not to mention taking her away from Jasper. We had horrible arguments because I didn't want her to do that for me, but she wouldn't listen, and wouldn't change her mind."

"I'm so grateful she was so stubborn because there were many times over the next few years that I wouldn't have made it without her. When I was working, things were easier, because I would completely focus on the job at hand. It was the time between projects that was dangerous for me. My depression was all-consuming at times. My guilt was eased slightly when Jasper transferred to California for his last two years of school."

I then explained that my use of the family name of _Masen, _hadn't been solely for anonymity, I'd also hoped that my relationship with Meghan, and any associated scandal would not be brought to light.

We sat for a long time in quiet reflection.

Bella was the first one to break the silence "Edward, thank you for telling me what happened to you. It means more than I can say. What I mean to say is, _you _mean more to me than I can say."

"We certainly are a 'fucked-up pair'. Maybe we can help each other and go forward together. Now that I know you, I can't bear the thought of being without you." She added.

This was more than I could have hoped for. I looked at her as I smiled, brushing a stray hair behind her ear. I knew what I needed to say next, "Beautiful Bella, I can't face a single tomorrow without you. I love you."

_There, I've said it. I've said what I needed to. I know it's too soon for her to reciprocate. That's okay. That's really okay._

I tried to convince myself.

"I love you too Edward, so much." She whispered.

_Did that really just happen? Did Bella just profess to love me too? Maybe I'm asleep? _

The elation I felt spilled over into a broad smile. I cupped her face in my hands.

_It certainly seems like I'm really awake. Oh who knows and who cares? I only wished I'd thought to bribe Jasper to keep Alice the hell away. If she intrudes again when I'm trying to kiss Bella, I'm burning her fucking wardrobe._

I brought my lips to hers. The first kiss I was to share with the woman I loved. The electric spark was there, increasing as the kiss intensified. I wanted this kiss to last forever. More than that, I desperately wanted to make love to her. I could feel my heart racing as visions of Bella wrapped around me filled my mind. I wanted more. I wanted her heart _and _her body. The thought was all-consuming.

_Pull yourself together before you take Bella's virginity on the floor of Mom and Dad's boat. _

_I'm an asshole._

We broke apart in order to catch our breath. "I've been wanting to do that for a week." Edward breathed. "How are you? I was afraid it would upset you."

"I'm fine, no, let me rephrase, I'm spectacular." She smiled.

I laughed, but then I thought how 'not fine' Bella would be if she'd known the lascivious turn my mind had taken.

_At least she still believes me to be a gentleman where she's concerned._

"That was just, wow" she said brightly.

I couldn't help but to agree with her, "Wow is a bit understated, but it will do."

"Bella, do you remember the text on Christmas about what I wished for?" I asked.

She nodded.

"_That _was what I wished for." It felt so good finally being able to admit my feelings.

After a little while, and more kissing, Bella mentioned the time.

_She's probably exhausted. Damn it, I need to pay more attention to her needs. _

Actually, I was exhausted too.

We said goodbye to my family, and headed back to Bella's apartment. "The next time we come out here, I'll take you for a drive in the Vanquish."

"And when will that be Edward?"

Knowing Bella returned my feelings, I finally felt confident enough to admit wanting to spend all my free time with her.

"What are you doing this weekend?" I asked as I pulled her closer.

"I think I'm going for a ride in a fuckawesome car." She grinned and winked at me.

We laughed.

All too soon, I was saying goodnight at her door. "Goodnight Edward, sweet dreams, I love you." I would never grow tired of hearing it.

"Goodnight Beautiful Bella, I love you too. You are my whole world now." The truth was getting easier to admit each time. Who would have thought that the day in which I shared so much of my fucked-up past with Bella would turn out to be the best day of my life.

_So far._

Because I knew that now that I had her, each day I spent with her, would be better than the one before.

I thought back to that moment earlier this evening. The moment in which Bella said she loved me. The moment in which Edward Masen, cynical jaded asshole, became Edward Cullen, hopeful lovestruck optimist.

_*******************************A/N******************************_

_**A/N I fail at life because I couldn't figure a way to have Edward in his underwear or a hot tub or even a frickin sauna this chapter. I'll keep trying…**_

_**There will be one more chap of LRM before we return to V&V's Easter Weekend. Need to tie up some loose ends here that will be mentioned there. **_

_**Hope you like it. Your feedback is my drug of choice. **_


	8. Higher Love For The Marked Man

**Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author (Emmamama88) is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. All other characters, and the original story of Love Rescue Me are the intellectual property of Emmamama88, copyright 2010. **

******_**First part is for you Wendy…you know why.. Author's note at bottom.**_

*******************************LRM*****************************

**Chapter 8 - Higher Love for the Marked Man**

I could hear music.

_I can taste more than feel, This burning inside is so real _

_I can almost lay my hands upon, The warm glow that lingers on _

_Moved, lifted higher _

_Moved, my soul's on fire _

_Moved, by a higher love._

I could feel Bella's tiny, warm body lying flush against mine. But how was she here? I knew I'd left her last night at her apartment. Not caring how or why, I wrapped my arms around her, my lips against her neck, breathing her in. Her scent was an intoxicating mixture of honey and lilac with a hint of something else. Strawberries maybe? Or maybe just Bella's own unique fragrance. Nothing else in this world could compare to that scent.

_I surrender all control, To the desire that consumes me whole _

_And leads me by the hand to infinity, That lies in wait at the heart of me _

_Moved, lifted higher _

_Moved, my soul's on fire _

_Moved, by a higher love _

I trailed warm kisses down her neck and across her bare shoulder, but I needed to reach her lips. Pulling back slightly I lifted her chin. She smiled lazily at me.

_Bare shoulder? _I pulled the sheet up enough to peer underneath and realized we were both naked. _Fuck. _If this is a dream, I didn't want to wake up.

_Heaven bound on the wings of love, There's so much that you can rise above _

_Moved, lifted higher _

_Moved, moved, by a higher love _

_By a higher love _

I moved until Bella was lying beneath me, propping myself up on both forearms in order not to crush her with my body weight as I we kissed. I began to kiss down her neck and chest, my goal, Bella's perfect breasts.

_I surrender heart and soul, _

_Sacrificed to a higher goal _

_Moved, moved by a higher love _

_By a higher love _

I watched, mesmerized by her beauty, as her chest rose and fell with her labored breaths. We were both panting for more…

**I gotcha, uh-huh, huh **

**You thought I didn't see ya now, didn't ya, uh-huh, huh **

**You tried to sneak by me now, didn't ya, uh-huh, huh **

**Now gimme what you promised me, give it here, come on **

WHAT THE FUCK! I was startled awake so thoroughly that I jumped up, and promptly fell out of the bed, right onto my ass.

**Hey, Good God, Hey, Hey, **

**You promised me the day that you quit your boyfriend **

**I'd be the next one to ease on in **

**You promised me it would be just us two, yeah **

**And I'd be the only man kissin' on you, yeah **

Fuck you Joe Tex.

I pulled my ipod from the dock and tossed it across the room.

_**Note to self, NEVER put the ipod on shuffle when setting the alarm on the dock._

I rubbed my face with both hands and glanced down. My dick was straining to escape my boxers, standing at attention as if it was in a fucking military parade.

_Erect, even after landing on my ass. _

I had to admit I was impressed.

There was nothing for it but a cold shower. _Another _cold shower. I whipped my boxers off, heading for the bathroom.

The cold water worked its magic, and I was enjoying the feel of _warm _water running down my back, relaxing my muscles, as I thought back to my evening with Bella. It wasn't surprising that she'd hit it off with my family, but I was pleased just the same. Leaving her last night in order to return to the hotel had been harder than ever before.

Just before bed, I'd sent her a text. Hopefully by now she'd read it.

The memory of my dream returned, and I realized that the song playing on the ipod must have influenced my subconscious, at least partially.

_I may have to add that Depeche Mode song to Beautiful Bella's playlist._

_But then I can never fucking play it when I'm around her, because I'll think about my dream, and get a hard-on._

_Maybe I'll just save the song for our first time. Our first time. The first time Bella and I make love…oh to have her writhing beneath me like in the dream... _

_Oh fuck me, I need the cold water again._

_-V&V-_

When I finally emerged from my arctic shower, there was a text message on my phone.

I grew concerned when I realized it was from Rose.

_**Edward, **_

_**Bella took a pretty bad spill this morning, so Emmett and I have taken her to the emergency room of Seattle General. **_

_**-Rose**_

_She didn't say if she was conscious. She didn't say if she had any broken bones! She didn't say if she was bleeding!_

"WHAT THE FUCK KIND OF MESSAGE WAS THAT?" I shouted at my phone.

My brain and my body immediately went into panic mode.

_What do I do?_

My hands were shaking as I tried to pull it together. First thing, call Sidney.

While throwing my clothes on, I spoke into the phone. "Hey Sidney, I don't have time to explain. Please come pick me up, I need to get to Seattle General as soon as possible."

I disconnected the call and finished dressing at top speed. I raced to the lobby to meet Sidney.

The paps chose a bad morning to try to speak with me.

"_**Edward, who's the knockout brunette we've seen you with?"**_

"_**It's not usually your style to have a hometown cutie on the side. You usually hook-up with Hollywood hotties."**_

I'd had it. I was already stressed out and this pushed me past my limit.

"Why don't you go fuck yourselves." I said as I pushed through them just as Sidney pulled up to the curb.

I phoned my Dad from the car.

"Hello Son"

"Dad are you at work?"

"Just taking a break between surgeries." He answered.

"Good, they just brought Bella into the emergency room. Will you meet me at the entrance?"

"Certainly Edward. What happened?" His voice full of concern.

"Rose sent a text saying something about Bella falling down." My voice rising in panic at the end.

"Edward, it will be okay. Calm down."

"I'll try Dad. See you in a few minutes."

_-V&V-_

Dad was waiting when we pulled up. "Edward, Son" He tried to slow me down. "I checked with the desk. Bella fell and hit her head."

"Oh my God." I muttered.

"That's all I know, I didn't get a chance to speak with her doctor yet." He answered my unspoken worries.

_Did she have a concussion? Was she even conscious? Oh Christ, what will I do if she's not okay?_

All these worries raced through my mind as I rushed through the hospital doors.

"This way son" Dad directed me toward one of the patient rooms in the emergency care wing.

_Room 4_

The woman I loved was behind that door. I didn't even stop to knock, I just burst right through it.

My heart almost stopped at the sight of Bella in a hospital bed hooked up to various monitors. Thankfully, she was conscious and sitting upright, although she was deathly pale. I rushed over to her.

"Oh thank God. Bella are you alright?" I croaked out.

"My head's killing me, but I've had worse." My mind immediately went back to the list of injuries she'd received the day her mother died.

I heard my father say hello to Emmett and Rose. I couldn't be bothered by any of that.

"What happened?" I grabbed Bella's hand as if it were a lifeline, and sat beside her.

_She is my lifeline._

Bella agreed to let Dad look at her chart. That made me feel better. I mean how could I be sure the doctor assigned to her case wasn't a quack?

Bella proceeded to tell us about falling in the laundry room of her apartment building.

Emmett then explained how he found her. "So we get a text message promising us breakfast. Then you didn't answer your door Bells. I had to resort to using my key." He said.

"When I entered the apartment, I started to freak when I couldn't find you anywhere. As soon as I saw the bottle of detergent sitting by your clothes basket, I figured you were doing laundry."

"I left Rose to make coffee, and went to find you." Emmett was holding Bella's other hand and began rubbing it comfortingly. I felt sorry for him, he loved her so much. Hell, I felt sorry for myself.

"I found you on the floor. I was so scared." Emmett was about to crumble. Rose tried to comfort him.

_Well I guess that ice queen does have a heart. I should try to like her, Bella loves her after all._

"It's okay Em, it was just a stupid accident. I'm sorry I wasn't more careful." Bella tried to comfort Emmett. "Thank you for finding me." She said.

_Typical Bella, she is the one that's hurt, but she's worried about everyone else. _

I was wracking my brain, trying to figure out how I could have stopped this from happening.

_I will be afraid to leave her on her own ever again._

I felt myself on the verge of a panic attack, and followed the advice given me my Dr. Gould. _Slow, even breaths._

Bella, noticing my rather obvious anxiety, patted my hand. "I'm alright Edward. These kinds of things just seem to happen to me. I land in the emergency room quite often."

Dad nodded his head in agreement as he studied Bella's chart.

_What the hell does that mean?_

"I'm glad you're here." She said with a smile. "Even if I am dressed like a slob in my pjs and hoodie. I'd understand if you didn't want to date me now Mr. Masen."

_And just like that, my anxiety disappeared._

"You are more beautiful every time I see you, even dressed like this with no makeup. You take my breath away Miss Swan." I told her honestly.

I drew in a deep breath, "I came as quickly as I could after receiving Rosalie's text message. I phoned my father on the way, and he met me at the door. Bella, I've never been so worried." I sighed and dropped my head down in relief. When I felt Bella's hand gently cup the side of my face, I leaned into it and closed my eyes, relieved that she seemed to be okay.

I heard her brother clear his throat, but I didn't look at him.

"It's okay Em." I heard her softly reassure him.

I looked up then and saw that Rosalie and Emmett both wore looks of shock on their faces.

Then it dawned on me that it was our behavior that was shocking them.

Suddenly Bella blurted out "Edward, don't you need to go to the photoshoot?"

_Fuck it._

"That is the least of my worries Bella. I'll call and tell them we need to reschedule." I really didn't give a shit, but I figured I'd be professional and call them.

Just then a doctor walked in. He recognized Dad of course, and they shook hands as Dad handed him Bella's file.

_I hope this fucker knows what he's doing._

I stepped back a couple of feet to let him approach.

"Hello Isabella, I'm Doctor Legg."

_Wish I could tell what Dad thinks of this guy._

"So um, Doc?" Emmett asked.

The doctor turned toward him. "Yes?"

"Your first name's really Seymour?" He started snickering. "As in Seymour Legg?" Emmett was chuckling. I guess I was in a fog, because I just wasn't getting it.

"Yes, unfortunately my parents had a strange sense of humor." Dr. Legg answered Emmett.

"Don't sweat it Doc, at least your last name's not Butts." Emmett said with another chuckle.

_Seymour Butts. Wait a minute…now that's funny._

"As if I've never heard _that _one before." Dr. Legg grunted out.

_Emmett's a character. I could learn to like him._

"Please excuse my brother Dr. Legg, he never grew up." Bella was not amused.

"Anyway, Isabella, as you probably know you've suffered a mild concussion. We'd like to keep you here under observation for a little while longer, but I don't see any reason for you to be here overnight, as long as someone can stay with you for the next 24 hours."

"Not a problem Doctor." Rose stated. "Bella's got a great support system."

_You'd better believe it, I won't let her out of my sight._

"I'll send a nurse in with an ice pack and some pain meds for your head." The doctor announced. He glanced around the room and looked at me for a long moment.

_I hope he doesn't recognize me. Not in the mood to be personable with fans._

He looked away and left the room. I thought about what Emmett had said and chuckled again.

"Don't encourage Emmett." Bella scolded me. I smiled at her in response.

"Well, Bella, you're in quite capable hands here. I'm going to head back upstairs to prep for my next surgery." Dad said. "Please have someone call me if you need anything." He patted her hand, then my shoulder.

"Goodbye everyone."

"Bye Dr. Cullen." Emmett and Rose said together.

I followed my Dad out, phone in hand.

"Dad" I said. My father stopped and looked at me questioningly.

"This Doctor Legg, he's good?" I asked.

Dad smiled. "Yes Edward. He's very good, and thorough. If he says Bella's okay to go home, you don't need to worry."

I sighed. "Thanks Dad. This was quite a scare for me."

Dad smiled. "Son, if you choose to share your life with someone, you have to accept the good times as well as the bad. Thankfully, everything turned out fine." He patted my shoulder before walking away. "I'll see you later"

"Bye Dad." I muttered.

As I watched him leave, I noticed Sidney standing awkwardly against the far wall near the exit door. He was watching me expectantly.

I walked over to him. He spoke before I had a chance to. "How is Miss Swan, sir?" He asked with a worried look on his face.

_Wow, this was unexpected. The Bella Swan effect again. _

"She'll be okay Sidney, just a mile concussion. It was quite a scare, but she's fine."

I watched as Sidney breathed a sigh of relief. "Glad to hear that Mr. Masen." He replied.

"I don't know when they will release her, but it shouldn't be too much longer. Would you mind sticking around?"

_I knew I was paying him for the entire day, but still felt the need to be polite._

"I'm at your service sir. I'll be waiting in the vehicle. Just phone or text when you're ready." He replied, all business once again, and then exited through the doors to the parking lot.

I phoned the magazine, informing them that I'd had an emergency, and wouldn't be available until later in the week.

They were very accommodating, and rescheduled everything for Saturday morning. I thanked them politely, and headed back to Isabella's room.

I heard Bella speaking as I opened the door. "Even I, the born skeptic, now have to admit that 'love at first sight' is possible."

_I felt my heart warm at those words. She was telling them that we loved each other._

Taking her hand in mine again, I added "I know this seems strange to you both, but I have never felt this way about anyone before. Today proved to me that Bella is all I'll ever want, and I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost her."

Emmett and Rose seemed satisfied at that statement.

Before long, the nurse arrived with Bella's icepack and medications.

Bella was stubborn. She insisted that the third part of my interview take place as scheduled. She wouldn't hear of us changing it, despite the protests of Rose and myself. We finally agreed once we realized we were getting nowhere arguing with her. We did insist that she attend _only _as an observer. She was not allowed to work.

I was less than happy with her insistence that Rose and Emmett take her home, and that I go to the hotel to prepare for the interview.

_Damn it didn't I just promise myself to NOT leave her alone?_

When I argued about this, she cradled her head in her hands.

_I am causing her pain. Once again I'm an asshole._

I clutched her hand once again. "I'm so sorry Bella, of course I'll do as you ask. But, can I please come by to pick you up and take you to the station?"

"That would be fine Edward, and thank you."

We walked out to the exit together. Emmett and Rose went to bring their car up. I was able to give Bella a quick goodbye kiss before she left.

-V&V-

While riding in the car back to my hotel, Alice phoned.

"Hi Edward. Dad called. I'm sitting here with Mom and Jasper. How's Bella?" She asked.

"She has a minor concussion but she's on her way home now. I'm going to the hotel to dress for the interview, then I'm going to Bella's." I answered.

Alice relayed this information to Mom and Jasper.

Suddenly, my mother was on the phone. "Oh Edward, you keep an eye on her. Concussions are funny things. If something doesn't seem right, don't hesitate to take her back to the hospital." Mom was worried too.

I think the events of the morning finally caught up with me because I could feel myself choking up at her words. My family barely knew Bella, and they already loved her. "Thanks Mom, for worrying." I said as my voice broke a little.

"Honey, I'm a mother, it's what we do." She replied in a comforting tone.

Emmett and Rose left as soon as I arrived at Bella's. She tried to argue with me about staying still and on the sofa, but I put my foot down. I was taking no chances with her recovery.

If she needed anything, I was more than happy to bring it to her. The damned laundry that started all this mess, was sitting in a large basket in her bedroom.

Wanting to feel useful, I started to fold it.

"Edward" I looked up to see Bella standing in the doorway of her bedroom with a horrified look on her face. "What do you think you're doing?"

I was confused. "I'm folding your laundry?" I answered as I grabbed a green towel from the basket.

"No, no, and no." She lunged toward me, grabbing the towel and shoving it back in the basket. "Um, Edward, you can't touch that stuff."

_What?_

"Bella, I need to fold that laundry so you won't do it. You're supposed to be resting." I tried to use a stern voice but it was impossible.

"Forget it." She blushed. "Okay. It's like this, I wouldn't feel comfortable if you fold my _underwear._" She whispered the last word.

_She is so shy and sweet. _

_There's no way I'm not sneaking a peek at that underwear before I leave._

She did allow me to put clean sheets on her bed, but I was forbidden from touching the laundry basket. After making her bed, I coaxed her back to the sofa.

As soon as she got up for a 'bathroom break', I ran to her room and practically dove into the basket.

_Whoa. Who would have known that sweet innocent Bella was really a little vixen?_

There were satin thongs in every color, lacey boy shorts, some sheer, some with flowers or hearts or even polka dots on them. All sexy as hell. Then I saw them, the holy grail of panties.

Bella owned a pair of cotton Little Mermaid underpants. I couldn't believe they made those for grown women.

_They are sure as hell going home with me._

_I am a pervert. A demented pervert. A demented stalking pervert asshole._

I shoved the panties in my pocket.

Luckily, I made it back to Bella's sofa just as she was emerging from the bathroom, dressed to go to the studio.

We sat on the sofa a while longer, talking about the New Year's Eve party Emmett was throwing, when the doorbell rang.

"Bella, don't move, I'll get that." I said as I jumped up to answer it.

"Yes sir" she answered, quite sarcastically I noticed.

My heart sank to my feet when I opened that door to find Chief Charlie Swan on the other side. He looked surprised for a split second, and then angry. "What are you doing answering my daughter's door? And where is Bella?"

Of all the people that could have been on the other side of that door, it had to be Bella's father. He was pissed, and he was armed.

If he had even an indication that I'd been stalking his daughter, I had no doubt that there would be a bullet in that gun with my name on it. Make that two bullets if he finds out I've got Bella's underpants in my pocket.

"Dad, I'm right here." Bella called from the sofa. Chief Swan walked swiftly over to her and sat down.

_In my seat._

"How are you doing baby, Rose called and told me what happened, so I drove right out here."

"I'm fine. Edward was keeping me company before we have to leave for the TV station." I could tell she was trying to smooth things over with her dad.

Chief Swan narrowed his eyes at me.

_Please. Don't. Shoot. Me._

"Dad, you didn't need to come all this way, I just had a slight concussion."

"Bells, I was coming tomorrow anyway. I just had Mark take over things a day early." He was still glaring at me.

"Dad, I'd like you to meet Edward Masen. Edward this is my father Charlie Swan."

_Time to pull out the Edward Masen charm. _

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir, Bella's told me a lot about you."

He shook my hand, but didn't change his facial expression. "Well that makes _one _of us."

Bella glared at him. "Come on Dad, we have to leave for the station. We'll have a talk about this later."

Sidney was waiting downstairs. He drove all three of us to the TV station. Emmett and Rose went in their own vehicle, because they were picking up Rose's parents from the airport later.

_I wonder how long Bella's Dad is going to be in town? He creeps me out more than Colonel Whitlock._

_-V&V-_

The last part of the interview with Rosalie went amazingly well.

_Rose is very good at her job. I think I'll mention her name to a couple of television producers I know. They're always looking for new talent._

When Rose asked about my 'future', my gaze wandered to where Isabella was seated beside her father and brother.

_There's my future, right over there._

The minute the interview was over, I walked over to Bella.

"We'll see you later, we've got to get to the airport." Rose said before she left.

"See you tomorrow Bella and Dad. Later, Edward." Emmett gave us all a smile and a wink before leaving with Rose.

"Dad, can you wait here for one moment, I'll be right back." Bella said quietly to her father.

"Edward, can you come with me?" She took my hand, leading me toward her desk.

"Edward, can you wait to come over until about seven?"

"Of course Bella. I'm assuming you need a little time to speak with your father?"

"Exactly." She smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

I gave her a quick kiss. "I'll see you then. Goodbye beautiful."

Bella giggled and gave me a hug before I walked away.

I had mixed feelings about leaving without her. I so desperately wanted to be with Bella, but her father's constant glare was wearing on my nerves.

_-V&V-_

Back at the suite, I had showered and changed into my jeans as I waited for six-thirty to get there.

_Hell if I was really waiting until seven._

At six-twenty my phone rang.

_Alice_

"Hello."

"Hi Edward. How are you doing?" She asked, concerned.

"I've been better. Chief Swan probably hates me."

She chuckled at that. "I don't think he hates you Edward, he doesn't even know you. Look, Emmett and I have been talking about this. He wants to speak with you."

"Okay."

"Hey Eddie." Emmett boomed in my ear.

_Geeze he's loud._

"Hi Emmett. Are you guys still in the airport?"

"No, we're just waiting for the Whitlocks to get their shit together so we can go to the restaurant. I'm fucking starving."

"Oh I see." Was my brilliant reply.

"Anyway, I saw you struggling earlier with the Chief." He continued. "I like you Eddie, more importantly Bella likes you, so I'm going to give you a little advice."

Honestly, I was glad to hear it. I needed all the help I could get at this point.

"Pops is struggling partly because Bella's never had a boyfriend, and this was a shock to his system. The other part is that he's terrified you're going to hurt her. He's not stupid, he knows your reputation. I don't think Pops could handle it if Bella falls back into a depression."

"I would never hurt her Emmett." I defended.

"Hey, I have faith in you Eddie. I think you love her. Also, I think you know that I'd fuck you up if you did hurt her." He laughed.

Somehow I couldn't bring myself to be amused.

"Anyway, my advice is just to 'ride it out' with Pops. If you try too hard, he'll eat you alive. Just be yourself. Eventually he'll come around. Especially after he has to put up with you and Bella making goo goo eyes at each other. He'll get that you two are in love. It'll just take a while."

"Okay, well thanks Emmett." I meant it. I'd been giving myself a pep talk, trying to think of ways to impress the Chief, but according to Emmett that was the wrong thing to do.

We said our goodbyes, and I headed over to Bella's apartment.

The evening was a nightmare. Nothing I did seemed to please the Chief, from my choice of adult beverage to my chosen profession.

Bella almost got my ass killed when she told me the story of her dad and brother's camping trip. I could feel the Chief's glare on me as I escaped to the bathroom in order to laugh my ass off in private.

I felt a glimmer of hope when he mentioned how enamored of Clint Eastwood he was.

"What a coincidence. Clint asked me to be in a film with him, we start work in September. Parts of it will be filmed right here in Seattle. If you were interested in meeting him I could set it up."

_Would that be considered 'sucking up'?_

The Chief sat there with a stunned look on his face. He didn't move for one solid minute. I was just going to ask Bella if he'd ever exhibited this sort of behavior before when his eyes darted to mine.

His face took on an awed expression as he spoke. "Well now, um, well, that sounds good. Yeah, you set that up Edward. Anytime. You name the time and place and I'll be there. Just let me know. Do you need my cell number? How about the house phone number? Oh Hell, just give me your cell I'll program them all into it, including the police station. They can usually get in touch with me 24/7."

_What the hell just happened? Was Clint Eastwood the key to a successful relationship with Chief Swan? Hell, I'd make a movie with Chuck Norris if it made him like me._

Chief Swan changed his entire demeanor. I was stunned, and really couldn't speak for a while. I didn't need to, because Chief Swan seemed content to listen to the sound of his own voice.

I chanced a glance at Bella and saw that she was sitting there with her mouth hanging open, looking as stunned as I felt.

After a while, I had relaxed enough to join in the conversation. I found out that 'Charlie', that was the name he _insisted_ I use, was a big fan of my action film _The Last Straw._

_Good to know._

I really don't know how long we sat there, but I knew it was getting late. Suddenly, I noticed that Bella was gone. She must have slipped away to bed.

_Damn it, I wanted to say goodnight to her._

Soon after that, Charlie got quiet as he studied me. "Edward, I'm going to ask you some questions. I want the truth. Remember I have a lot of years in as a cop, and I can read faces. I'll _know _if you're lying."

_Oh hell._

"One of my deputies told me a curious story of pulling someone over on Christmas night. Evidently, he was bored and pulled the car for reasons I never would have."

_I think I may possibly be on the verge of shitting myself. It's never happened before, but there's a first time for everything._

"Like I sad, Mark was bored. He told me that the guy claimed to be visiting Forks because his _girlfriend_ lived there. Then he told me the guy looked just like the actor _Edward Masen, _but the name on his license was _Cullen. _I had a hard time believing him because Mark's got quite an imagination. You'd have to go fishing with him to understand. But now, I'm not so sure he was imagining things."

Charlie's eyes bored into my soul as he spoke.

_I. Am. A. Dead. Man._

"First question. Were you in Forks on Christmas night?"

_Oh fuck, how do I answer that? _

_I don't have any option other than the truth. I hope my funeral is nice._

I hung my head in shame. "Yes sir."

"Uh hum. Second question. What is the name on your driving permit?"

_Would it be too much to have one of those New Orleans style funerals? Horse-draw hearse and all that shit._

"Edward Cullen sir." I couldn't look at him.

"I see. Third question. Did Bella know you were there?"

_Flowers, lots of flowers. Especially lilacs, Bella smells like lilacs. Can they get lilacs this time of year, and are they an appropriate flower for funerals?_

"No sir, she did not. She still doesn't." I answered while staring down at the coffee table.

"Hmm. Eyes up here boy, you won't find the answers down there. Last question. At that time, was Bella really your girlfriend, or were you just stalking her?"

_I bet Alice will design a really classy suit to have me buried in. I hope it's not black, that would be so boring._

I looked into his eyes. "I'm in love with your daughter, she wasn't my girlfriend at that time. I'm sad to admit that, yes, I stalked her."

Charlie cocked his head to the side and pursed his lips as he studied my face.

"Alright then. We never had this conversation." He stated simply, and then continued talking about sports and movies, just as before. He even invited me to go fishing with him the first time Bella takes me to Forks.

I couldn't believe it. He didn't shoot me.

_Well, fuck me._

It was getting pretty late and I knew I'd have to leave soon. I just couldn't bring myself to go before seeing Bella one more time. When Chief Swan went to the bathroom, I quietly snuck into Bella's bedroom.

I could see her sound asleep, the Seattle lights shining dimly through her window. She looked like an angel. I bent down and softly kissed her cheek. She breathed deeply and whispered "Edward" I froze "love you." My heart skipped a beat as I realized she was talking in her sleep.

"I love you too Beautiful Bella" I breathed.

When the Chief returned to the living room, I told him goodbye. He allowed me to say goodnight to Bella through her bedroom door. I smiled wryly to myself.

_Little does he know that I already said goodnight, and stole a kiss as well._

Before I left, the Chief had a few parting words. "Edward, I like you kid. I won't lie, I was ready to kick your ass earlier. But I figured, if Clint likes you, then I'm willing to give you a chance."

"See you tomorrow son."

I walked to the elevator in a daze.

_Son. He called me son._

_************************************A/N*************************_

_**A/N I am loving me some Team Charlie right about now! **_

_**Okay so, I got Edward naked in the shower without mention of bodily fluids. Hey! I'm striving not to be vulgar and sophomoric in this fic. Except for the farting, and the boogers, and the old lady groping, and Emmett's underpants, and Edward's hiney, and boob implants, I think I've done fairly well. *clears throat* I am fucking serious people. **_

_**Song creds: 'Higher Love' by Depeche Mode, and 'I Gotcha' by Joe Tex.**_

_**Now we can go back to V&V for the next chapter, before returning here later. I need your feedback…it keeps me writing.**_


	9. Resolutions For The New Year

**Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author (Emmamama88) is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. All other characters, and the original story of Love Rescue Me are the intellectual property of Emmamama88, copyright 2010. **

******_**Edward has something to say…**_

_*******************************LRM*****************************_

**Chapter 9 - Resolutions For The New Year **

*New Year's Eve*

I woke with a start the next morning. No sexy dreams filled my night this time. No dreams of Isabella lying beneath me as I kissed her soft pale skin. Instead, I had been plagued all night long with nightmares. These weren't my usual nightmares though, the ones where I was locked up in a cell, with nothing but my self-loathing to keep me company. These nightmares involved Isabella.

In every one, I could see her, but couldn't seem to reach her. There were too many people blocking my path. I literally had to wade through a sea of human bodies to get to her, and every time I got close, she slipped through my fingers. When I stopped to look at the people impeding my progress I saw paparazzi with their cameras in hand, I saw studio executives, I even saw Meghan standing in the crowd attempting to stop me from reaching the woman I loved. Just before I reached Isabella the last time, I heard Tanya's voice '_Edward, stop. The life you built, the one you worked so hard for, is in California, not with her._'

Those words are what catapulted me into wakefulness. I'd never considered Tanya to be an obstacle to my future happiness, but my subconscious obviously felt otherwise. Fear started to eat away at the edge of my reason as I considered that Tanya may not be agreeable to ending our 'relationship'. After all, she'd been the one that enjoyed, almost reveled it seemed, in the attention it generated.

I decided that I needed to phone her before I left for home on Monday.

_Okay, seeing that it's only eight a.m., I'll be sure to phone her later._

Instead of dwelling on the dream, I decided to go work out in the fitness room. On my way downstairs, I received a text from Alice.

_**Brother dear-**_

_**We're having brunch at the Fairmont at 11am, with the Whitlocks. Bella will be there. Do you want us to pick you up?**_

_**-Ali**_

I sent a quick response.

_**Ali-**_

_**Thanks, that would be great. See you at 10:30?**_

_**-E**_

She immediately responded.

_**Edward-**_

_**10:30 is good. See you then.**_

_**-Ali**_

After my workout, I decided to phone Isabella. To my surprise, her Dad answered.

"Hi Edward, how are you this morning?" Charlie said. There was no hint of anger or even annoyance in his voice as he spoke to his daughter's admitted stalker.

"I'm good Charlie. Is Bella around?" I asked politely.

"She's in the shower. Been in there a while, I'm pretty sure she'll be out soon."

_Oh shit, don't envision Bella in the shower. Stop. Don't picture her lathered up, with water cascading over her shoulders, running in rivulets down over her perfect brea…_

"You still there Edward?" Charlie's voice pulled me immediately from my inappropriate mental images of his daughter.

"Oh yeah, I guess I can call her later. I just worked out so a shower sounds like a good idea."

_A very cold shower. Happy fucking New Year to me._

"Oh, here she comes now Edward." Charlie said suddenly.

My mind, which had been racing since I'd awoken from that disturbing dream, immediately calmed when I heard Isabella's soft voice come on the line.

"Hello Edward." She said sweetly.

It had only been a few hours since I'd seen her sleeping, but I missed her terribly already. I also felt guilty that I'd spent so much time with her Dad, I hope she knew that I'd rather have spent the time with her.

"Hello Bella. I just wanted to apologize for last night. I didn't mean to ignore you. It's just that I really wanted your Dad to like me. I'm glad he seems to." I tried to explain my behavior.

"That's an understatement Edward. I think he's ready to either adopt you or become your blood brother. And I'm not upset, it's just kind of surreal."

I laughed. "You're telling me, one minute I was sure he hated my guts, and the next he was inviting me fishing whenever you and I go to Forks."

_Even after he found out about my stalking tendencies. _

I glanced at the time, and realized I still needed that shower. "I guess I'd better let you get ready." I sighed, not wanting to end the call. "I'll see you soon. I love you Bella."

"I love you too."

_-V&V-_

We arrived at the Fairmont a few minutes before eleven. Mrs. Whitlock was trying to manage the seating at the table like a fucking drill sergeant.

She tried to place me next to her husband, but after some quick maneuvering on my part, I ended up seated with Alice to my left, and an empty seat, _Isabella's_, to my right.

A moment later the Swans arrived, although I only had eyes for one member of their party. Isabella looked happy and carefree as she walked toward me, her face glowing.

Before I realized what had happened, the Chief charged past Bella and dropped down into the vacant chair beside me. I was flabbergasted, and very annoyed. I had so looked forward to sitting beside Bella, I yearned to be close to her again. On the other hand, I still needed her father to like me, so this would have to be a 'working lunch'.

I heard Emmett guffaw loudly, _does he do anything quietly?, _as he pulled Isabella to a seat beside him, directly across from me.

I mouthed an 'I'm sorry' to Bella, what else could I say?

The chief turned out to be quite talkative, and as much as I wished to have Bella beside me, I was at least grateful that Charlie's conversation gave me the opportunity to tune out Jasper's mother. That woman never shut up.

I had only met her a couple of times before, the most recent being at Alice and Jasper's wedding. I came away from that event positive that this woman didn't like anyone. She never said anything nice about a single soul.

I wasn't sure how Jasper, Rose, or even Alice were able to stand her. She was the polar opposite of my own mother, who always tried to find the good in people.

"So, when are you heading back to California Edward?" Charlie asked.

"I need to fly back Monday, I have some meetings to attend."

"I see. About your next film?" He asked.

"Yes, I start filming soon." I said as I glanced toward Isabella, she was listening intently to Mrs. Whitlock prattle on.

"That's not the movie with Clint?" Charlie asked with a furrowed brow.

"No, we don't start filming that until September." I answered as I watched Isabella distractedly.

Charlie cleared his throat and then said quietly. "You know Edward, my Bella's a beautiful girl."

I nodded, unable to take my eyes off of her. "Yes she is."

"She is the light of my life. Well, both my children make me proud, but Bella will always be my little girl." I finally turned my head toward the Chief. He was looking at me with one eyebrow raised.

"I would do _anything_ to protect her."

_Oh shit, I think that was a warning. _"I understand sir."

Charlie narrowed his eyes. "Do you?"

I nodded energetically.

"I know I said I'd give you a chance, and I'm not going back on my word. Just know this." He said as he lowered his voice almost to a whisper. "If you harm her, I will find you, and I always keep my gun loaded."

_Fuckity fuck fuuuck. He scares me._

"You have my word Charlie. I will never intentionally hurt Bella. She means the world to me."

His frown softened as he nodded his head thoughtfully. "Just so we're clear."

We both turned our attention back toward the conversation at the table.

"Jasper and Rose, I spoke with Nana Whitlock on the phone this morning. I believe she's starting to lose it." Mrs. Whitlock was blathering on again.

_Does this woman even stop to eat? You couldn't prove it by me, I haven't seen her take one bite. Although, my attention was somewhat drawn away when Chief Swan talked about shooting my ass._

"She actually asked me how _Francis_ was doing. At first I thought she was referring to your father, since his name is Frank. Although no one would call him _Francis_ unless they had a death wish." Colonel Whitlock was another scary fucker.

"Then I realized that she was asking about _you _Jasper." Jasper groaned. I laughed to myself as I remembered how Jasper hated his first name.

Mrs. Whitlock turned toward Bella to explain. "You see Bella, Jasper's name is actually _Francis _Jasper. Like a lot of Southern families we call our son by his _middle _name."

Emmett turned out to be just as effective as Christopher in the 'making Jasper feel uncomfortable' department. He tortured Jasper for the rest of the meal.

Alice and I were cracking up. Jasper just looked constipated.

I went back to talking with Charlie about the World War II movie I was about to start filming. I glanced over at Bella to find her watching us. I couldn't help but smile at her. She studied me with the strangest look on her beautiful face.

"Bella, what are you thinking about?" I asked.

The blush I loved so much suddenly appeared. "I was just thinking about _Rear Ends_, ugh, um, I mean _September Ends._"

_What? No way was Bella thinking about my ass. Wishful thinking on my part._

It would only be fair to return the favor and think about hers.

Immediately my body started responding to that possibility.

_Shit. Not with The Chief sitting right next to me. He'd probably have no qualms about cutting off any dick pointing in the direction of his daughter._

Thankfully Emmett distracted me. "Oh, I saw that movie. Kind of a little different than your usual Edward."

"Yes, I really wanted to work with that director, so I couldn't pass up the opportunity." I said as I willed my semi-erection into submission, and took a sip of my coffee.

"It was a good flick. And from one guy to another, but in a non-homosexual kind of way, you got a nice ass."

I spit coffee all over myself to avoid choking on it. I could hear Alice and Jasper chuckling beside me.

I heard Bella giving her brother shit. "Stop it Emmett."

"What? It was a compliment. I'd even consider doing a movie if I could have my stellar ass shown to people all around the world." Emmett grinned.

"Is that the goal you're working toward Emmett? Because as it is now, you 'show your ass' in public daily." We all joined Bella as she laughed.

_-V&V-_

I reluctantly left Bella and returned to my hotel to get ready for the evening. Before they dropped me off, Alice made sure to remind me to wear my black suit.

"I know for a fact that Bella is going to be drop dead gorgeous tonight Edward, so you need to look spectacular." Alice teased.

"She always looks gorgeous Alice." I replied, which caused my sister and her husband to grin from ear to ear.

"I like this look on you Edward." Alice said as she tilted her head to one side, studying me.

"What do you mean Alice? I'm not even dressed yet."

She giggled. "Not your clothes silly." Then she patted my cheek. "Love". She laughed again. "See you this evening."

I smiled as they drove away.

Bella had told me all about how Emmett planned to propose to Rosalie. It was going to be an extravagant affair. Evidently that was exactly what Rose liked.

I got the impression from Bella that her tastes ran in a much simpler vein.

Supposedly, Rose knew nothing about it. Emmett was planning on surprising her. Knowing Rose for the short time I did, I was extremely skeptical that Emmett would be able to pull this off. On the other hand, he'd known her a long time, and if anyone could do it, it would be him.

All of that mattered very little to me. I only cared that I got to spend time with my Beautiful Bella, hopefully without her father's interference this time.

I was dressed and ready to go an entire hour before I needed to leave for Bella's. As much as I would have liked to get there early, it would not do for Rose to accidentally glimpse me in my suit going into Bella's apartment.

As far as she was concerned, Bella and I were spending a quiet New Years Eve with the Chief.

I had an hour to kill before I needed to dress for this evening. I tried to call Tanya, but was greeted by her voicemail.

"_**Hey Tanya, it's Edward. I was hoping to speak with you, but, no matter. It's really important that we talk when I get back to L.A. on Monday. I'll try to reach you later to set up a time. Thanks."**_

After grabbing a beer from the fridge, I settled on the sofa with my guitar and played, all my thoughts preoccupied with Bella as I sang.

.

_A long December and there's reason to believe maybe this year will be better than the last._

_I can't remember the last thing that you said as you were leaving, Now the days go by so fast_

_._

It dawned on me that for the first time in my adult life, I did have a reason to be optimistic. _Bella. _This new year would be better than the last because I'd found Bella.

_._

_And it's one more day up in the canyons, And it's one more night in Hollywood._

_If you think that I could be forgiven, I wish you would._

_._

The thought of going back to my home without her was starting to gnaw at my insides.

_. _

_The smell of hospitals in winter, And the feeling that it's all a lot of oysters, but no pearls._

_All at once you look across a crowded room to see the way that light attaches to a girl. _

_And it's one more day up in the canyons, And it's one more night in Hollywood. _

_If you think you might come to California...I think you should_

_._

On the one hand I dreaded leaving her, but on the other I was anxious to resolve my 'Tanya' issue, get through my meetings, and come back here. After I confessed everything to Bella, we'd be able to begin a relationship in earnest.

.

_Drove up to Hillside Manor sometime after two a.m., And talked a little while about the year. I guess the winter makes you laugh a little slower, makes you talk a little lower about the things you could not show her. _

_And it's been a long December and there's reason to believe maybe this year will be better than the last…. _

_I can't remember all the times I tried to tell my myself to hold on to these moments as they pass. _

_And it's one more day up in the canyon, And it's one more night in Hollywood. _

_It's been so long since I've seen the ocean...I guess I should._

.

My single New Year's resolution would be to make myself worthy of Bella's love.

_-V&V-_

Soon after I knocked on Bella's door, it flew open. She was a vision in her little black dress. She immediately said hello by throwing her arms around my neck.

"Wow, if I leave and come back can I get the same greeting again?" I teased.

"You're not going anywhere Mister." I'd never seen her this happy.

We took a moment to admire one another. "You look so lovely Bella."

Emmett had spared no expense. The ballroom was magnificent. I had just enough time to get drinks for Isabella and I before we were signaled that the happy couple was arriving.

It was quite a show. Rose and Emmett both seemed to love the spotlight, they were well suited for each other. I felt my mind start to wander as to what kind of proposal Isabella would like.

_Really? We've know each other less than two weeks._

It didn't matter, I knew where my feelings for her would eventually lead. It was inevitable.

Jasper had proposed to Alice at the Eiffel Tower. Paris is, of course, Alice's favorite city, so Jasper, knowing her well, had planned the perfect proposal. She gushed about it for weeks afterward.

For the rest of the evening, I couldn't take my eyes off of Isabella. I also felt the need to keep my arms around her as much as possible. It didn't matter that I was certain several of the people attending the party would be taking photos that would end up in the gossip rags within a few days. All that mattered was that I got to hold her in my arms.

Mom and Dad were there, but I didn't see much of them. Every time I glanced in their direction, they were either deep in conversation with Chief Swan, or dodging Mrs. Whitlock's attempts to monopolize them.

_My mother really couldn't stand Mrs. W._

At one point, Rosalie dragged Bella off for some private conversation. I stood there alone, just wishing she'd hurry back to me.

I felt an arm drape around my shoulders, and turned to see a very tipsy Jasper grinning at me. "Quite a night huh?"

Returning his smile I said "Yes, the most unusual proposal I've probably ever heard of." I chuckled.

"But it was _so _Rose. I'm beginning to believe that Emmett knows her better than anyone. Even better than Rose knows herself. I'm really happy for them." He looked at me. "I'm happy for you too Edward. You deserve to finally have found someone." He paused as he looked around the room. "Hell, I'm happy for myself. Your sister is the best thing in my life. Sometimes Edward, I can't believe she loves me as much as she does, that she actually agreed to marry me. You know, I'm still stunned that she agreed to our first date all those years ago." He laughed.

Suddenly he was distracted by something across the room. I followed his line of vision to see Alice had been cornered by Mrs. Whitlock. "Well, I'd better go rescue my wife from my mother. Wish me luck." He grinned and walked away.

Aside from the times she danced with Charlie and Emmett, Isabella and I danced the rest of the evening away. I felt the need to keep my arms around her. Truth be told, I was dreadfully afraid that if I let go, I would miss my chance to have her in my arms at midnight.

During our last dance of the old year, I held her close. "Isabella, would you see the new year in with me?"

"I don't know Mr. Masen, that guy over there was giving me the eye, don't you think he's kind of hot?" She said as she pointed at some middle-aged bald guy with a paunch.

_She never ceases to amuse me._

I laughed out loud. "Isabella, you are the most interesting person I've ever met. So unpredictable."

Just then the countdown began…10.…9.…..8.….7.….6

"I love you Bella."

5.…4.…..3.….

"I love you Edward."

2.….1.…..

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

"Happy New Year my love." And then I pulled her into a searing kiss. The electricity always present during our kisses was more intense than ever before. Knowing we loved each other made this New Years kiss even more meaningful.

I knew we were being watched, but as we kissed the rest of the world fell away, and there was only Isabella. And she was mine.

We finally broke apart when I sensed someone standing close beside us.

_Emmett._

"Sorry Ed, gotta give my little sis a New Year's kiss." I wanted to growl at him, but he was Bella's brother. He kissed her on the cheek, and wished us both a Happy New Year, followed soon after by Chief Swan and Rose.

I sought out my family and wished them all a Happy New Year and a goodnight.

This had been a memorable evening after a very long day. I could sense Isabella's exhaustion, and we soon left in order to take her and Charlie home.

I said goodbye at her apartment door. "Will I see you tomorrow Bella?"

"Aren't you tired of me yet Mr. Masen?" She can't really believe that.

"Not by a long shot. I want to spend all my time with you." I answered sincerely.

"Come over tomorrow afternoon, I'm cooking dinner for New Year's. Although we'll probably eat in Emmett and Rose's dining room because it's a lot bigger than mine."

"I have to go to Church in the morning. It's a Holy Day." She added.

"Oh?" I couldn't seem to keep up with the Catholic calendar. "What Holy Day?"

Bella chuckled. "It's Emmett's favorite, the Feast of the Circumcision."

_What? But I guess it makes sense, seeing that Jesus was born into the Jewish faith._

Isabella must have noticed my puzzled expression. "Yeah, I know, if you're not a Catholic, it's hard to understand. Just be glad you're not going to Church with us, Emmett is sure to be on his worst behavior."

I laughed when I thought about how much fun Emmett probably had with this particular Holy Day. Then I thought about what she said.

_I'd love to go to church with her._

"I'd go to Church with you Bella, like I said I want to spend every day with you."

"Maybe another time Edward. Trust me you don't want it splattered all over the tabloids that Edward Masen is turning Catholic. I think we need to go on that date first." She winked.

_She really didn't understand that I didn't give a shit what the tabloids wrote about me._

"I can't wait Miss Swan." I smiled and kissed her goodbye.

"I love you and I'll see you tomorrow." I told her.

"I love you too, goodbye Edward."

The perfect words to end a perfect evening.

_************************************************A/N*****************************************_

_**A/N If you haven't noticed, Edward's chapters are filled with music. He's a very musical guy, so it was fitting.**_

_**Song Rec: 'A Long December' by The Counting Crows**_

_**As ever, let me know what you think….please?**_


	10. Making Plans For A New Start

**Disclaimer- Stephenie still owns the usual suspects.**

**I own my original characters and original story. **

_****kind of a housekeeping chapter for E**_

_********************************LRM****************************_

**Chapter 10 - Making Plans For A New Start **

As much as I wanted to stalk Bella on New Year's morning, I decided to be a non-creepy boyfriend and stay away.

I thought about what I needed to accomplish today. Knowing that no matter how Tanya dealt with the dissolution of our arrangement, my life was going to change as of Monday. There was no doubt that Felix would no longer be working for me, so I decided to broach the subject of working for me full-time with Sidney.

I had no idea what his personal situation was, but knew that it would be much easier for me if I were to replace Felix with someone I was already comfortable with.

The night before, I'd arranged with Sidney to take me to my parents' home for breakfast. Hoping to meet with him beforehand, I sent a text.

_**Sidney-**_

_**If you're free, let's meet at the hotel's coffee shop at 9am. There's a matter I'd like to discuss with you.**_

_**-Edward Masen**_

I received a response almost immediately.

_**Mr. Masen-**_

_**Will do. See you at 9.**_

_**-S Coleman**_

As soon as we were seated with our coffee, I began. "Sidney, I'm not going to beat around the bush. I need a new head of security in L.A. I don't know what your living situation is, but I wanted to see if you were interested before offering it to someone else."

Sidney looked a little surprised, but definitely interested. "I'd like to hear more about it Mr. Masen."

Holding out hope that this matter at least could be resolved today, I continued. I'll have my accountant contact you with an exact salary offer. My current bodyguard has a slightly different arrangement than what I'll require from you."

_I plan to need Sidney more than I needed Felix. With Bella now in my life, the days of reclusive Edward Masen were hopefully behind me. _

"Also, you would be able to live in the guest house on my property, if you wish, rent free with all utilities paid."

_I never use that house anyway. My parents always stay with Alice when they visit._

"Is it something you may be interested in?" I asked.

Sidney cleared his throat. "Very much so sir. I don't have any family here. My son lives in Colorado. I've been divorced for years. Parents are dead. I've got a brother in Nevada. So, if the salary is right, I think we'll have a deal."

I smiled, this was the most Sidney had ever spoken to me at one time. "How soon could you move to California?"

"Give me three weeks to a month sir." He smiled back.

On the ride to my parents' house, I had one more phone call to make.

"_Happy New Year Edward. To what do I owe the honor of a call from your grouchy ass so early in the morning?" _Alec's voice blared through the phone.

"Sounds like you're the grouchy ass this morning Alec. Happy New Year to you too. I need you to do something for me."

"_Whatever the fuck it is Edward, I hope it can wait until I've had coffee. Unlike you, some of us actually partied on New Year's Eve." _Alec yawned in my ear.

The photos of Isabella and I dancing last night must not have hit the internet yet.

"I'm going to need a new bodyguard for a few weeks when I get back."

"_Is Felix finally making the move over to Tanya's security?" _He questioned.

"Something like that." I answered.

"_I sense you're not telling me everything." _

"I'll fill you in on Monday."

"_Yeah that reminds me, why aren't you coming back tomorrow? And what's with the photos of you on the internet with that Swan chick? The tabloids are going to blow that shit up into a romance. She's hot, though. Do you know if she's single?"_

"Her name is Isabella" I growled. "And you will stay away from her. Do you understand?"

"_Ho, a little touchy there aren't we Edward? I didn't mean anything by it, really. Are you actually seeing her?"_

"Alec, you know that I'm uncomfortable having these types of conversations over the phone. It's all part of what we'll speak about on Monday. Especially since, knowing you, you aren't alone, and your girlfriends like to blab to the tabloids."

Alec chuckled quietly. _"Dude, last night was New Year's Eve. Can I help it if I'm a pussy magnet? And you know that I never discuss you with my hookups."_

I cringed at Alec's blatant disrespect for women. "Alec, you know that half those women follow you home because you tell them you work for me." I sniped.

"_I've got to use everything I've got Edward." _He continued to laugh quietly. _"Okay, well I'll see what I can do about the security. I'll send you a text later. See you Monday dude."_

"Thanks, see you then. Goodbye."

It was always like this with us. We insulted each other constantly, but deep down I really liked Alec. He was like a younger brother, an irresponsible, partying, whoremongering, younger brother.

I had an enjoyable breakfast with my family, although I wished more than once that Bella could have been there with me.

My parents kept trying to pull me into conversation, but I was very distracted. Every few minutes I glanced at the clock, trying to calculate if Bella could be out of church yet.

"Jasper, Alec informs me that there are photos of Isabella and myself on the internet. Have you seen them?"

"Edward, they're just photos of the two of you going into your hotel, and some at the Arboretum. Perfectly innocent."

_I made a mental note to check into that later._

At the exact moment that I'd actually reached the bitter end of my sanity, while waiting to hear from Bella, my phone chimed with an incoming text.

_**E-**_

_**Arriving home right now. How soon can you be here?**_

_**-B**_

The way the text was worded, told me something. She didn't ask when _would _I arrive, but when _could_ I arrive. She needed me. I texted back that I was on my way.

The doors to both apartments were wide open, as Bella and Rose worked in both kitchens, carrying the prepared food to Emmett and Rose's dining room table.

As soon as I got there, Emmett handed me a beer, and felt the compulsion to share the story of their very eventful morning at the Cathedral.

"Edward, dude, you should have seen our little Bellaboo in action today. I was damn proud."

I looked at him questioningly.

He laughed as he thought about something. "I was so exhausted from last night's events, that I really zoned out through most of the Mass. I perked up just in time for the 'sign of peace' when I noticed Bella avoiding shaking hands with this little dude sitting in front of us."

"When I tried to force her she screamed at me, in the _House of God._" He snickered.

_Still not getting it. Maybe Emmett is easily amused._

"Let's just say that is wasn't the fact that she yelled in church that made this funny, it was _what _she yelled. I'll paraphrase "THAT KID'S GOT A BOOGER ON HIS FINGER AS BIG AS JUPITER, I CAN'T SHAKE HIS HAND. FROM NOW ON WE DON'T SIT NEAR ANY _FUCKING _CHILDREN." It was priceless."

Even though I knew that Bella was mortified by the incident, I couldn't help myself, I laughed with Emmett for five solid minutes.

_Damn I wish I'd been there._

After the laughter ceased, I watched Bella as I always did, but noticed that something was off. Surely she wasn't still agonizing over her slip of the tongue in church?

"What's wrong Bella?" I asked as I moved closer to her. Not able to stand there to be much distance between us.

"I think I'm going to Hell." She stated plainly.

She _was _beating herself up over this. I laughed again. "I doubt it Bella. You're too good a person."

"Edward, I said the 'F' word in Church, in front of children!"

_Probably no worse than they hear at home. _

_Trying to improve her mood, I decided to share my most humiliating moment. _

"Would it help if I told you my most embarrassing story ever?" I asked.

"I guess so." She answered in a small voice.

"Let's see, when I was twelve, my friends dared me to sneak into a neighbor's yard with them one night, and skinny dip in their pool. The neighbors were out of town, and the deal was that we would each take a turn accepting the dare."

"I was so gullible that I decided to go first. I stripped and cannon-balled into the cold pool water. When I came up for air, I saw my friends grab my clothes and run out of the yard, laughing their asses off."

"I chased them down the street, hoping no one would see me, trying to get my clothes back. _And, _I was freezing. As luck would have it, I had to pass by the house of a girl I had a crush on."

_And her gorgeous sixteen year old sister._

"Oh no." I could tell she wanted to laugh.

"Oh yes." I grinned. "She was out on her porch greeting friends because, as I found out later, she was hosting a slumber party. I'm sorry to say that those girls got a glimpse of the Full Monty."

_Should I tell her the most humiliating part? I don't know if Bella will feel comfortable with me mentioning my junk in polite conversation. _

"What Edward?"

"I don't know if I should tell you the _most _embarrassing part."

_I'm really not sure about this._

"Oh come on Edward."

"Well, I have to admit that I'm not hurting in the _size _department, but because the air was really cold, and I was completely freaked out…." I coughed. "Let's just say that those girls were less than impressed." I chuckled at the memory.

_Thank heavens she giggled, obviously not offended. _

"I gave up trying to catch my friends, and headed for home. There on the front porch was a small stack of clothing and a note, from Alice of course. She reminded me that she had tried to talk me out of going, but I wouldn't listen. She'd left the clothes to spare me any further embarrassment."

_Alice has saved me countless times over the years, and she helped plot the perfect revenge for my jackass friends._

She looked happier by the time we sat down to dinner.

Bella was a fabulous cook. She had told me that she taught herself at a young age, because her mother was a disaster in the kitchen.

One dish I'd never tried before was black-eyed peas. The peas themselves didn't have much of a taste, but Rosalie had mixed a little pork and stewed tomatoes with them, making all the difference.

A few minutes into the meal, Emmett jumped up from his seat. "I'm just going to put on some 'holiday' music."

It struck me as weird to still be playing Christmas carols on New Years Day, but Emmett was a little unpredictable.

.

_What you gon' do with all that junk? __All that junk inside your trunk?_

_I'ma get, get, get you drunk, __Get you love drunk off my hump._

_My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,_

_My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely little lumps_

_._

Rose dropped her face into her hands and muttered. "I'm so glad we only eat black-eyed peas once a year."

I could feel my shoulders shake with my silent laughter.

-_V&V_-

I was ecstatic when Chief Swan headed for home. As he was saying his goodbyes, I found it quite difficult to keep the smile from my face. When we finally went across the hall to Bella's apartment, it was as if every muscle in my body relaxed.

"So. The photo-shoot was rescheduled for tomorrow morning, and I promised you a car ride tomorrow afternoon." I suddenly had the urge to be alone with my girl in a darkened movie theater.

"Yes?" Bella asked.

"Let's go out."

"Out where?" She was always so curious.

"I have a few ideas." I smiled as I grabbed her hand "Change into your jeans and a hoodie."

I changed into the casual clothes I'd brought. It was my usual 'disguise' clothing when venturing out into public places.

Bella chuckled when she saw me. "Much less recognizable Mr. Masen."

We ended up at the old Majestic Bay theatre. I wasn't kidding about taking her to the movies. "Wow, we're going to the _movies?_"

"I thought it might be fun." I suppose if I were a marine biologist, I'd want to take her to an aquarium.

"Okay, but I get to pick." Something about that suggestion made me uncomfortable.

"I want to see _Time Stands Still._"

I couldn't help the groan that escaped. As a rule, I never watched my own movies.

_Somehow, in the back of my mind, I knew this would be Bella's choice._

"I haven't seen it yet Edward. I wanna go!" She whined.

I laughed.

_How could I refuse her anything?_

I admit that I saw red for a moment when she wouldn't let me purchase her ticket, but she was right when she pointed out that this technically wasn't a date. Not yet. This caused a new wave of guilt to come crashing over me for not being able to tell her my whole truth yet.

_I'm still an asshole._

I soon forgot my feelings of guilt when I had my arm around Bella and she snuggled into my shoulder.

Admittedly, I paid no attention whatsoever to the movie, spending the time watching Bella's face instead. I studied her profile as she became engrossed in the film. She really had no idea how beautiful she was. I often found myself just staring at her, trying to memorize her face for the times we would be forced to be apart.

If we were in the same room, I couldn't stand to not be touching her. I had become addicted to the feel of her soft skin and the electric current than hummed between us when we touched. And her eyes, I could get lost in those brown eyes, the windows to a beautiful soul. Whenever I looked into those eyes, I would see the love I felt reflected back to me. Those beautiful eyes, always so full of hope for the future.

_Those eyes that for some reason were starting to fill with tears at this very moment. _

_What happened?_

I wasn't sure what was wrong. Was she in pain? Did the movie remind her of something traumatic? I started to panic as I led her to the lobby.

During out stilted exchange which existed of blurted words between Bella's sobs, I was able to discern that the bout of tears was brought on by the movie's sad ending.

_Just when I think I can't possibly love her more, she does something adorable._

Once she'd calmed somewhat, Sidney helped us escape to the car.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"You _died._" She said, wiping her nose on her sleeve.

"Bella, it was just a movie."

She suddenly looked very determined. "Edward, this is really important, you_ can't _die, promise me. You can't leave me."

She was being immature and irrational and I loved her completely. "I promise Bella. I'll try my best to stay alive so that we can be together. Better now?"

"Yeah, it just came as a terrible shock you know?"

"Maybe I should have warned you."

"No, it's okay, I'm just being silly."

"And I love you for it Miss Swan."

"I love you too Mr. Movie Star." she grinned.

-_V&V_-

_Five more fucking minutes. That's all I'm giving these people before I tell them we're done, and walk out._

_When I agreed to a few shots for their magazine, I didn't think it would include being dragged all over greater Seattle to do it._

The only thing keeping my temper in check was my view of the lovely Isabella as she sat on a bench watching me.

Sidney was certainly earning his pay today, his secret service background serving him well. The crowds had grown larger at each subsequent location throughout the morning but, thankfully the magazine had seen to it that a lot of Seattle police officers would be on the scene.

The minute I was finished with this shit, I was taking _my girl_ for a ride in the Vanquish. I couldn't wait.

Before my five minute deadline arrived, the photographer walked over and shook my hand, thanking me profusely for my time.

I said my polite goodbyes before making my way over to Isabella. She was chuckling about something.

"What are you thinking about _Miss_ Swan?" I asked quietly.

"To be honest, _Mister _Masen, I was thinking about that fuckawesome car ride."

_On the same page with me once again._

"Well, everything is wrapped up here, shall we go?" I asked as I offered my arm.

Bella seemed to enjoy the ride. Except maybe the first few minutes when, neglecting to have put on the seat belt, she slid onto the floor when I stopped at the end of the driveway.

I'd learned that her emotions were somewhat unpredictable, so I wasn't sure whether she was laughing or crying at first. Sweet silly girl.

Within fifteen minutes of being on the highway, Bella dozed off.

She looked like a small child when she slept. All the cares and worries of her life disappeared, and she was at peace.

It was difficult to keep my eyes on the road and off of the angel to my right, but I did my best.

When I stopped the car beside a lake just inside Olympic National Park, Bella woke up.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry. I fell asleep."

I laughed. "I think you needed it Bella, it's been a very busy, long week."

"Yes it has. Full of surprises."

_Life-altering surprises._

"Not all unwelcome I hope?" I asked.

"Definitely not Edward. You are the perfect surprise. You're better than all my Christmases and birthdays wrapped into one."

_My sentiments exactly._

"Do you realize that my hometown is on the other side of this park?"

_Thankfully Chief Swan is also on the other side of this park._

Bella was quiet for a moment as she thought about something. "I think." She began. "I think I'd like to tell you the rest of my story now, if that's okay?"

If this was what she wanted and needed, then I was ready to listen. I took her hand in mine. "Anything you want Bella."

_***************************************************A/N******************************************_

_**A/N Song Rec: Do I even have to say this? 'My Humps' by The Black-Eyed Peas. **_

_**Not a terribly exciting chap….just carries the story a little further along. The next chap will cover the rest of Bella's story. **_

_**Thanks for all your reviews. They make me very happy! Next…leaning toward an outtake for V&V…a Thanksgiving outtake from the past possibly. I'll post something hopefully by Friday. **_


	11. The Calm Before The Storm

**Disclaimer- Stephenie still owns the usual suspects.**

**I own my original characters and original story. **

_****I didn't want to repeat all of Bella's story, so I omitted all the dialogue that was in V&V. This will only show Edward's reaction to it. So, I combined two chapters of V&V into this one. Enjoy.**_

****************************************************LRM***************************************************

**Chapter 11 & 12 - The Calm Before The Storm **

As Bella's story unfolded, I couldn't say I was completely surprised. I had expected it to be bad, after all, I'd known that her mother died that day.

Even after all these years, I could tell that she still felt guilty about not going with her mom to Flagstaff. Maybe she just felt guilty about fighting with her. I hoped that Bella understood that even if they'd left town, this maniac Jeff would have taken the opportunity to attack them at a later date, and Bella might not have been lucky enough to survive that attack.

_Lucky? How could I think of any part of that day as lucky? Bella watched her mother brutalized and murdered in front of her eyes. She, herself, was beaten to a pulp. Nothing about any of that was lucky._

Except… Bella wasn't murdered. Bella wasn't raped. She survived because of her mother's courage and the fact that her friend Lianne had the presence of mind to call the authorities instead of stumbling into that scene, and possibly becoming a victim herself.

I tried to console her as she shared the events of the most horrific day of her life. No matter how I tried, I couldn't fathom how someone, anyone, could ever want to harm Bella. And yet, it had still happened. She had suffered so much at the hands of this monster. He'd not only stolen her mother, he'd stolen her youth, her innocence, her peace of mind, and her chance to have a 'normal' life for the last seven years.

As she forced herself to share the details of that horrid day, I felt my mood waver between extreme sorrow, my heart literally breaking for the woman I loved, to all-consuming hatred for that soulless monster who dared to hurt her.

After she described her mother's last moments, I felt remorse for the low opinion I'd held about Renee Swan until then. Whatever mistakes Renee had made, she'd been punished far more than she deserved. That this man was even in their lives, was a direct result of her poor judgment, and she paid for that mistake with her life. In the end, she did the most selfless thing imaginable. Knowing that she probably wouldn't survive the bastard's anger, she forfeited her life in an attempt to save Bella.

As I stood beside the lake with Bella in my arms, I vowed to myself that Renee's sacrifice would not have been in vain. She'd saved Bella's life, and I would do everything in my power to help her to become whole again.

As I held her, the hatred I felt for the monster started to overwhelm me. My body literally trembled with it, and in turn, I found myself running through different scenarios in my head of how I could have him killed in prison. I had enough money to get away with it. It would be easy, people were killed in prison all the time. Then I remembered my parents' and Alice's faces when I was in jail, falsely accused of harming Meghan.

_No, I could never run the risk of causing them that pain and sorrow again. Not to mention what it would do to Isabella._

"Don't ever tell me his last name Bella." I needed to purge these murderous thought from my mind. "Don't ever tell me what prison he's in."

"Why Edward?" She was bewildered.

"Because I want to kill him Bella. I want to end his miserable life. I want to torture him first though. I want to make him feel more pain than you can even imagine for what he did to you." I couldn't believe I was sharing this with her. Didn't she just go into graphic detail about the effects of having a violent, murderous, monster in her life?

_She will probably be utterly disgusted with me._

Instead of reacting the way I expected her to, Isabella surprised me by kissing me. This wasn't a normal kiss though, it was passionate and painful, emotional and sorrowful. I felt every ounce of her overwhelming grief and gladly took it upon myself to help share the burden of it, I would do _anything_ to lessen her pain.

We didn't speak during most of the drive back to my parents', I just held Isabella's hand as I processed everything she'd said.

I loved her so much. She was, and always would be, the most important thing in my world. I knew that I would do everything in my power to protect her from anything or anyone that would ever try to do her harm.

Upon our arrival, Alice greeted us at the door. I could tell by the expression on her face that she'd had a premonition about Bella. She immediately hugged her "I sensed that you would need a cup of tea."

I never left Bella's side during our visit. After everything she'd been through today, I couldn't bear to be away from her.

"So" My sister began. "I've changed our flights so we'll be traveling with you on Monday Edward." She smiled. "I thought you might like the company."

Ordinarily, that would be the last thing I would want. Now, the change brought about by knowing and loving Bella was affecting we in ways I never expected. I no longer wanted to be the solitary figure I'd been for almost seven years_._

Parting from Bella was going to be painful. Maybe having Jazz and Alice with me would help.

"Thank you Alice, that was very thoughtful." I smiled at her in return.

Bella was quiet for most of the ride back to her apartment.

She stirred, and I knew she was going to speak. "Edward, the night of your, er, _prom._"

Well, _that _got my attention.

"Yes" I answered.

"Did Alice _sense_ that anything bad would happen?"

"Not until it was too late. She tried to calm me down after Meghan stormed out, she agreed that I should go back to my hotel suite. It wasn't until the next morning that she knew something bad was going to happen. She and my parents raced to the hotel. It was too late, I was already at the police station, and the damage was done."

It was painful to think about that time, much less speak about it. But after everything Isabella had shared with me, I could deny her nothing.

By the time we got back to Bella's, I was exhausted, but I just couldn't bring myself to go back to my hotel right away. We sat close together on her sofa, reveling in our time together. It was growing short. I would be back in L.A. this time Monday.

When Bella started to doze off, I made my move to leave. I didn't want to do it, I hated the thought, but she needed her rest. "I think it's time I headed back to my hotel." I forced a chuckle to mask my sadness.

"No, not yet." She mumbled.

"Bella, I'll see you tomorrow." I reassured.

"Are you going to the football game with us?" She asked, suddenly more awake.

"I wouldn't miss it." I smiled and kissed her goodbye.

_-LRM-_

Sidney pulled up in front of my hotel. "Sidney, I'll need you fairly early tomorrow morning. I'm going to take Isabella to church. I'll text you with the exact time."

I saw Sidney's lips quirk, as if he was trying not to smile. "Yes sir."

After my shower, I crawled into the bed, mentally and physically exhausted.

The next morning, I woke an hour before my alarm and dressed hurriedly. I really wanted to surprise Bella, so I needed to be at her apartment early in order to be sure she wouldn't leave without me.

When Bella answered her door, and I caught sight of the way she was dressed, or a better term would be 'disguised', I was overcome with a bout of uncontrollable laughter.

"Why are you laughing?" She asked.

"Bella, this is quite a different look for you. Did you become a spy since the last time I saw you?" I couldn't stop laughing.

"Ha Ha. Yuck it up. It's all shits and giggles until Bella drops the 'F' bomb in Church. I need to NOT be recognized today."

"I have that problem all the time, not the 'F' bomb, but the trying not to be recognized." I laughed again. "Seriously though, are you ready?"

"Yes, um, Edward why are you here exactly?"

_Oh, damn it, time for the truth._

"I wanted to take you to Church today, if that's alright?"

_I really hope she doesn't reject the offer._

"Of course Edward, that would be really nice."

I breathed a sigh of relief as I grabbed her hand and we headed out.

_-LRM-_

I'd never been to St James Cathedral before, it was really quite beautiful.

I realized about ten minutes into the service that rather than Bella, I should've been the one in disguise. All around us were the familiar stares and glimmers of recognition as we tried to pay attention to the Mass. I really didn't want to deal with 'fan encounters' while attending church.

My usual method of tuning out everyone around me wasn't going to work today because there were too many so-called 'church-going' men ogling my Bella. I glared at each until they looked away in embarrassment.

_What the hell? You are in church you lecherous bastards. Keep your eyes off my girl. Although I realize that even in disguise, she's an exceptional beauty._

I had no problem ignoring the women aiming lustful stares in my direction. Bella, on the other hand, was having a difficult time dealing with them. In fact, she was getting pissed. Thankfully, the elderly couple sitting next to me seemed oblivious to our presence.

Finally, I was able to settle in and listen to the Archbishop's sermon which was all about the Holy Family. I found it to be quite interesting, and it had a calming effect on me which I hadn't felt for years.

While sitting there, I realized that I hadn't been to a church service since I'd moved to L.A. That is, if you didn't count the odd wedding here or there that I'd attended.

Soon, it was time for the 'sign of peace'. I was chuckling to myself as I remembered Bella's run in with 'boogerboy', and wondered if he was somewhere in the cathedral.

I turned toward my Bella, the only one with whom I had any interest in sharing a 'sign of peace'. Suddenly, the little old lady to my right grabbed my shoulders and turned me round. I politely leaned toward her, thinking she was going to ask me a question. Before I realized what was happening, she had me in a lip lock. I desperately tried to break away, especially when I felt her trying to force her tongue into my mouth.

_What the …?_

I tried to gently pull out of her grasp, but she was having none of that. One of her arms snaked around me traveling up under my suit jacket, enabling her claw-like hand to grab my ass cheek in a death grip.

I realized that her other arm was on the move, so I quickly placed both my hands over my junk, just in case she attempted copping a feel.

_What a loon._

I was still stunned when Bella stepped around me, effectively switching seats.

_Thank God. I'm pretty fucking certain that crazy little old lady just broke several laws against God and man._

_I feel so dirty. And molested._

For the next few minutes, I was treated to a show by the little girl standing on the kneeler next to me. Evidently, she had absolutely no interest in the Mass, but a lot of interest in me. More specifically, she had a great deal of interest in flashing her _Hello Kitty _underpants at me.

Soon, people started shuffling out of the pews, heading for the Communion rail. The underpants flasher remained.

It was at that very moment that I remembered the pair of _Little Mermaid _underpants I'd stolen from Bella and tucked away in my suitcase. I thought about how thrilled I'd been to find them.

_Fuck, does that make me some sort of pedophile? Because I like Bella's Disney underpants? The same underpants worn by little girls. I fell sick._

My stomach formed a knot at the thought. At that same moment I felt Bella stiffen beside me.

_Oh Christ, she thinks I'm a pedophile too. I need to go back to Dr. Gould._

I turned to try and explain myself to Bella, and realized she wasn't looking in my direction. Instead her gaze was fixed on a little boy walking down the center aisle with his mother.

Bella grabbed her purse, frantically looking for something.

_What the hell is she doing?_

Suddenly the little boy shouted while pointing at Bella, "Dere's da fwucking ladee. Hey fwucking ladee, I gots no boogers, I wicked them awf. Can I shake you fwucking hand now?"

_Oh my God. Little boogerboy. This shit is too funny._

Everyone stared at poor Bella while I tried to keep my laughter in.

_Just wait until I tell Emmett about this._

Bella grabbed her sunglasses and my hand before we made a hasty departure.

Once we were in the car, neither of us could hold back the laughter any more.

"Miss Swan, I have to say that _that _was the most fun I've _ever _had in a Church. I can't wait to do it again." I leaned in to kiss her lips.

"Hold on right there Mister." She said while jabbing my chest with her finger. "I don't know what denture cream tastes like, and I don't want to find out now."

_Fuck me…she doesn't know how right she is._

I groaned as I thought about the crazy old lady trying to shove her tongue in my mouth and grabbing my ass. "That wasn't the worst part Bella."

She looked puzzled.

"While she was kissing me, she grabbed a handful of my ass cheek. I feel so violated." I whimpered.

_At least I successfully protected my junk. No one gets to grab that but Bella. Someday._

Back at Bella's apartment, we changed for the game. After brushing my teeth, I made sure to collect the kiss I was owed.

_-LRM-_

I was beginning to learn a little more about Sidney every day, and realized that we were going to get along well once he came to work for me. When I informed him that he would be attending the game today, and would be seated in WIRI's box with us, he actually smiled.

_I must remember that Sidney's a football fan._

Normally, I would enjoy watching the game, but I was fast coming to realize that when Bella was with me, nothing else was ever quite as interesting as her.

She really seemed to be enjoying herself, especially every time Rose was able to have her image plastered across the big screen. Bella smiled and laughed, as carefree as a child.

She was enchanting.

She became less carefree after the arrival of that asshole Mike Newton. I saw him glare at us a few times, but paid no attention to him after that.

We'd all been drinking, except Sidney of course, and the girls were obviously tipsy when they decided to leave together for the ladies' room.

I knew that if I followed them, Bella would not be pleased. Therefore, I quietly pulled Sidney aside and asked him to shadow the girls, ensuring that no one bothered them.

_I've become such a worrier. But only about Bella._

It was then that I noticed that horrid makeup woman standing in a shadowed corner of the skybox, another equally unattractive woman by her side. They both tried to smile at me in what they probably believed to be an alluring manner. I narrowed my eyes and glared at them, wanting to make clear my feelings.

It seemed to have been effective, because they both left a minute later. I sat down by Jazz, drinking my beer.

"Back to the grind tomorrow Edward." He remarked

I looked down at the floor, unable to respond. The thought of leaving Bella was physical torture.

"Glad you came home for Christmas this year?" Jasper asked quietly.

I looked at him, his eyes were gleaming. "It was the best decision I've ever made Jasper, bar none."

He grinned and clinked beer bottles with me.

Before long, my beautiful girl made an appearance back through the door. She seemed a bit flustered. I couldn't help myself, I swept her into my arms, embracing her tightly.

"Wow, what was that for?"

"Just for being you. I missed you by the way."

_Why did she even have to ask?_

I went to the bar for more drinks, when I turned back toward Bella, that ass Mike Newton was sitting beside her as if he belonged there.

_I don't fucking think so._

I returned to Bella as quickly as I could. "Yes Mike, I'm with Edward. You need to leave now." I heard her say.

"Just remember Bella, when he dumps you, because you mean _nothing_ to him, I'll be there to pick up the pieces."

_Son of a whore._

"I think I heard Bella ask you to leave." I barked out. "Although I don't owe you an explanation of any kind, I feel the need to correct your assumptions. I'll have you know that Bella doesn't mean _nothing _to me. On the contrary, she means _everything_ to me."

_I truly don't deserve her._

I looked at Bella, and she was beaming up at me.

_-LRM-_

The rest of the game flew by quickly. As expected, Emmett was masterful at entertaining the sports reporters afterward.

We opted out of participating in any end of the season celebrations, and headed back to Bella's apartment with heavy hearts.

We spent hours talking, or saying nothing, just being together was enough. We argued about silly things, each of us trying to put off the time of my inevitable departure.

It was late, she was lying in my arms when I spoke again.

"Bella, it's late, I should go." She needed to get up for school and work.

"No Edward, not yet." She almost pleaded.

_How am I going to do this?_

"Bella, you have a very busy day tomorrow, I don't want you to be exhausted. I'll call you every day until I return, I promise."

"I know you will, but when will I see you again?"

At that moment I decided come hell or high water, I would be back in Seattle next weekend.

"I'm going to try and come up next weekend. Would that be too soon?" I smiled, knowing her answer already.

"You're kidding! Wow Edward, I thought you had a lot to do in L.A."

"I do, but I think I can squeeze a weekend trip in. Besides, we need to have that 'first date'." My mood was already lighter, thinking about seeing her in less than a week. "I start filming my next project in about a week and a half. Once that starts, my free time will be rather piece meal, but I'm still going to try and see you as often as I can."

She sighed. I knew she was feeling as happy as I was. "I'm going to miss you like crazy." she said quietly.

"Me too Bella. You have no idea how hard it's going to be for me to get on that plane tomorrow."

"I have an idea, believe me." She said as she started to cry.

It broke my heart, but I had commitments. More importantly, I needed to resolve the Tanya situation in order to truly be with Bella.

I held her close, realizing that it was getting later and later. I finally stood to leave, giving her a kiss to remember me by.

I wouldn't let her come to the door, not wanting my last image to be of her standing, crying in the hallway.

Two short weeks ago I had dreaded coming home to Seattle. It represented the most difficult period of my life. Now, it represented love, home, family, and everything good in my world, starting with Bella.

I sent her a quick text, before crawling into bed.

My dreams were filled with visions of my beautiful girl, and the happiest two weeks of my life.

_*****************************************A/N***************************************_

_**A/N Next will definitely be a chap of V&V. Important stuff will be happening soon in that story, so stay tuned.**_

_**The next LRM should be interesting also…it will be when Edward deals with the Tanya situation and all pressing issues in L.A. **_

_**Reviews are what I wish for most. Well, that and world peace. Yeah, right…like that's an attainable goal. pffft**_


	12. Destiny Interrupted

**Disclaimer- Stephenie still owns the usual suspects.**

**I own my original characters and original story. **

_**** This chapter reveals exactly what happened to Edward upon his return to L.A. It parallels chapter 13 of V&V, and takes place on 4-5 Jan 2010.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_********************************LRM****************************_

**13. Destiny Interrupted**

About twenty minutes into my flight, I realized that Alice had ulterior motives for flying with me. I had my earbuds in, listening to my _Bella_ play list when Alice flitted across the aisle and flopped down in the vacant seat next to me.

"Hello Alice." I smiled as I removed my earbuds. I decided to ask her something that had been on my mind since Saturday. She looked at me expectantly as I began. "How much did you know about my conversation with Bella when we got back to Mom and Dad's Saturday afternoon?"

She continued to smile gently at me. "I knew that she told you something important, and that it was traumatic. I surmise that it was about the day her mother died?" She asked softly.

I ran my hand roughly through my hair. "Yes. She told me everything that happened." I said quietly, my voice cracking with the memory of that afternoon with Bella.

Alice placed one hand on my bicep. "Edward, Bella has been saved, you both were, and that had to be for a reason. I believe there's more at work here than meets the eye. You were meant to find each other, meant to be together."

I looked at her questioningly. It wasn't that I didn't agree with what she was saying, it was just that I'd never heard Alice admit to being very spiritual before.

"Look Edward. I've had a lot of reason to think about these types of things over the years." I knew we weren't talking about me and Bella any more.

"Having this gift is both a blessing and a curse. There were so many times I could have butted into someone's life and changed their course, and from time to time I have. But, I've always been afraid that maybe I wasn't supposed to, like I was interfering with destiny. I've finally settled into a place where I offer advice and support when needed, but try not to interfere too much."

"Admittedly, sometimes I do intervene to save a loved one from a disastrous mistake. That is, if they will listen to me." She said with an arched glare aimed at me.

"Sometimes, I get the feeling that I'm being tested. Like I was given this gift for a reason, and I'm being judged by the way I use it. I try very hard not to use it for selfish self-serving purposes. Sometimes it's a hard line to walk. Does that make any sense?"

"Perfect sense Alice." I said as I hugged her and kissed the top of her head. "Have I told you lately what a great sister you are?"

She giggled. "Maybe. But I never get tired of hearing it." She said as she smiled.

My poor sister. Never once in all our years growing up had I even thought about how difficult having her gift must be for her. Once again, I had been too wrapped up in my own selfishness to care about the shit that others around me have gone through.

I thought about what she'd said about Bella and myself, and knew it was true. Something or someone had allowed us to be broken, allowed us to be saved and healed, although not healed completely. Now I realized we couldn't have that until we found each other.

The thoughts running through my head were truly mind-boggling. Something or Someone, call it Divine Providence, the hand of God, whatever you like, but Bella and I were meant to be together, just as Alice had said.

Alec was waiting for us at LAX. We dropped Alice at home, and headed over for a meeting with Jane. On the way up to Jane's office, I sent a quick text to Bella.

_**Beautiful-**_

_**I'm here. I'm lonely. About to step into a meeting.**_

_**Miss you more than I can say.**_

_**Love You**_

_**-E**_

My phone chimed almost immediately in response.

_**E-**_

_**I know how you feel. Never been lonelier. About to step into class.**_

_**Then work with Rose, after that, home to my empty apartment.**_

_**Wish I could snuggle with you instead.**_

_**Love, B**_

Jane was overzealous, as usual, in promoting different movie roles she thought I should be interested in doing. I had to make it very clear that once I was finished shooting _The Harvest of Avarice, _I wanted my summer off. The movie with Clint wouldn't start until September, and I had no desire to squeeze a six-week shoot for some indie flick in before that.

"But Edward, this could be the role that will land you an Oscar. This movie is going to be amazing." She pleaded.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "I want my summer off. End of discussion." I said forcefully.

There was no way that a stupid gold statuette was more appealing than spending the summer with Bella.

After the meeting, I was buoyant. I always took secret delight in pissing off Jane. There was something about the way her nostrils flared and her lips pursed like she'd just sucked on a lemon, that warmed my heart.

I knew she was going to be shitty to everyone in her office for the rest of the day, and that it was my fault.

I didn't give a fuck.

_-LRM-_

Alec, Jasper and I decided to grab a late lunch. While waiting for our food to arrive, I called Tanya's number.

Her assistant Dennis answered the phone. "Hello Edward, how was your vacation?"

_Magnificent. Life-changing. _"It was the best I've ever had." I said in answer.

"Is Tanya available?" I asked, needing to get to the point of my call.

"She's at the salon, well we both are, but I refuse to stand around feeling stupid so I'm walking down to the bookstore while babysitting her phone. I can tell her you called."

"I was hoping she and Felix could meet with me tonight. There's something we need to discuss."

"I know for a fact that she's free tonight. I'll text you as soon as I speak with her. Is that okay?" He asked.

"That sounds good, thanks Dennis."

I hung up just as our food arrived.

Alec gave me a strange look. "Edward, pardon my bluntness, but what the fuck is going on with you? Is this all about that chick?"

I glared at Alec as Jasper tried to shut him down, "Alec you need to quiet down, and don't refer to Bella as some _chick_ please."

Jasper was a little too polite, I was livid. "I told you once before Alec to watch the way you speak about Isabella."

Alec looked bewildered. "Sorry bro, I just don't understand it. Are you really interested in this ch.., I mean Miss Swan?"

"I'm in love with her." I stated simply.

Alec's mouth fell open in shock. Normally, I would have found this funny, but I was still angry with him.

After a moment, he spoke. "Dude, seriously?"

I nodded.

"Damn. I sort of suspected you were gay. But when you never hit on me, I kind of assumed you just didn't like sex." He stated bluntly.

I glared at him incredulously. "Alec, you my friend, are a pig. Remind me why I keep you around again?"

Alec grinned. "Because Edward, you can't do shit for yourself." Alec said through a mouthful of ravioli. "And you had pity on me when my sister wouldn't hire me to work in her damn agency."

I sighed and shook my head while Jasper chuckled.

"Jane's just a bitch and she knows I'd steal all her clients away."

The boy was unflappable.

After lunch, I had the driver deposit Jasper and Alec at their homes, and me at mine. I needed to relax and think about what I was going to say to Tanya.

Before doing anything else, I phoned the florist and had two dozen roses delivered to Isabella, promising her that I would be holding her in my arms before they started to wilt.

It had been less than twenty-four hours since we'd been together, and I was already miserable.

I pulled out my guitar. Playing usually helped relax me.

.

_Sometimes, I feel the fear of uncertainty stinging clear_

_And I can't help but ask myself how much I'll let the fear take the wheel and steer_

_It's driven me before and seems to have a vague haunting mass appeal_

_But lately I'm beginning to find that I should be the one behind the wheel_

_Whatever tomorrow brings I'll be there with open arms and open eyes, yea_

_Whatever tomorrow brings I'll be there, I'll be there_

_._

I was interrupted by the chime of an incoming text. It was from Tanya.

_**Spago 8:30. I've made reservations. Call me if there's a prob.**_

_**-T**_

I wasn't surprised that she chose a very trendy spot full of paps.

_Shit._

_The sooner this is overwith the better._

_-LRM-_

I arrived at the restaurant early, securing a private table near the back. Tanya arrived about fifteen minutes later, dressed for the paps, as always. I stood as she approached, Felix close on her heels. She gave me a brief hug, then she and Felix took their seats.

We made small talk until we'd order our entrees, then I decided to get to the point.

"Tanya I needed to meet with you for a specific reason."

She looked at me questioningly.

"I've met a someone. She means the world to me. I'm in love, and we need to come clean with the public." I blurted.

Tanya's face froze in shock. Her eyes started to blink rapidly as she processed what I'd just said.

"But.." she sputtered "Edward, you.." she started to look a little panicked. "You aren't serious. Tell me you're not serious?" She whispered.

"Dead serious Tanya."

_Christ, she's acting as if this is a __**real**__ breakup._

I watched as she drew in a deep breath and exhaled. Felix reached over and discreetly squeezed her hand. I couldn't help but notice that he looked very pleased about what I'd said.

"Edward if I'd known this was what you wanted, I would have met with you in private." She said through gritted teeth.

This riled me slightly. "Tanya, I never wanted to meet in public. You're the one who assumed that. You never even spoke with me, you just made plans. Let's eat, then we can go somewhere private to hash this out."

"Okay" She answered quietly "We'll go to my house."

Not surprisingly, the paps were waiting outside when we left. Upon arrival at her house, I looked around, not spotting any photographers, but I wasn't taking any chances. I rushed Tanya inside.

After showing me into the living room, Felix fixed us all drinks. As I prepared in my head what I wanted to say, Tanya spoke.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I realized how I must have sounded back there. It just came as quite a shock. I have to be honest, I've known you for years and you've never had a real girlfriend. I kind of assumed you were gay." She gave me a slight smile as I rolled my eyes.

_Why the fuck does everyone keep saying that?_

"Maybe you were just emotionally closed off?"

_Could this conversation become any more awkward?_

I breathed out a sigh before admitting the truth. "That's exactly what I was Tanya, and everything you just said was precisely why I needed to tell you about this in person. I realize this is all completely out of character for me. Suffice it to say that I had a very bad experience years ago which fucked me up royally." I took a deep breath. "Isabella has changed all of that."

"Are you sure Edward? I mean the backlash from this will probably be bad. I'll admit I am completely selfish about my reasons to continue this charade." She looked down at her lap. "If the public finds out the things I did before, I .."

Felix put his arm around Tanya and pulled her into his side. "Tanya, this is the best thing that could have happened. I wish you two had never agreed to this shit in the first place, but what's done is done." He tried to calm her. "Look, if you're worried about the video the studio has of you, why not do a preemptive strike? Confess to the public before it can be used against you?"

Tanya looked as if she was going to cry. "I… , I don't know if I can do that Felix." She said in a whisper.

Tanya was quiet as I saw a few tears escape. I felt horrible. Alice had warned me years ago not to agree to this arrangement, but I stubbornly ignored her.

"Look Tanya, I promise to take my share of the blame. I'm not innocent in this. I just need to fix things in order to go forward with Bella. I have a chance for a real future with her, and I'm just selfish enough to do whatever's necessary to bring that about."

Tanya studied me for a long moment. "No, Edward. You really don't need to do this. This mess is my fault. I will be the one to fix it."

I started to disagree with her, but she cut me off. "No. If I had simply done like you and kept my mouth shut, I wouldn't have as much to explain now."

She looked at Felix and smiled. "This could be a good thing, I mean I never intended to go on forever like this, living a lie." She then turned back to me. "Can I ask one favor Edward?"

"Of course." I answered.

"Can I have a little time to get my life in order, speak with my attorney. I don't want to say anything that will incriminate me."

"That's not a problem Tanya, but you should know that I'm going to reveal everything to Isabella this weekend. Even the information about the video. I'm sorry about that, but I'm not going to hide anything from her any more."

"You haven't told her already?" She asked, surprised.

"No Tanya. The contents of that video are your personal business. I didn't feel right discussing that with anyone before letting you know."

She smiled at me. "I have to say that you're a rare breed Edward, a true gentleman."

I laughed "My mother would appreciate the compliment."

"So" Tanya settled back into the sofa "Tell me more about this Isabella."

And so I did. I revealed how from the moment we met, I couldn't get her out of my mind. How awed I was when I found out that she felt the same.

I didn't reveal the details of Isabella's past or my stalking on Christmas Day.

_I'm pretty sure Tanya would question whether I really was a gentleman if she knew about that._

Tanya and Felix both sat there grinning at me as I rambled.

After a while Felix laughed "Edward, you've got it bad man."

"And it looks like you'll finally get what you've wanted for years Felix, a job working for your wife." We both laughed again.

"Oh my God, Edward." Tanya startled as if she'd just thought of something. "I was questioned by reporters this weekend. They asked about photos of you and Isabella. I figured they were blowing your relationship with her out of proportion, so I played it off as 'you having your fun but coming back to me'. That's not going to cause a problem for you is it?" She looked worried.

"I don't think so Tanya, but don't worry about it. I'll be seeing Bella this weekend and will explain everything."

"Please tell her I apologize for that. I really thought she was just working for you and never considered there was anything more to it."

"Sure Tanya, no problem."

Soon, I could feel the exhaustion of the long day catching up with me. I stood to leave.

"Well, thank you both for hearing me out." I hugged Tanya goodbye, and shook Felix's hand.

"Just give me some time Edward. This isn't going to be easy." Tanya looked pleadingly at me.

I nodded, and was out the door.

When I finally crawled into bed, I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep without talking to my girl. I looked at the clock and realized how late it was.

_If she's asleep I'll just leave a message._

I dialed Bella's number.

"Hello." came the voice of my angel over the phone.

"Hello sweetheart, I was afraid you'd be asleep." I murmured.

"I stayed up, hoping you'd call. I really missed you today. Like I said, I'd rather have spent the day snuggling with you on my sofa."

_She may possibly be a mind reader._

The next voice I heard definitely wasn't Bella's "Jeez, I can't tell you how much this is creeping me out Bellaboo."

_Emmett._

"More than humping dead goblins Emmett?" Bella retorted.

_What the..?_

"De-fin-ite-ly. I'm going to go to bed Bells, goodnight _Eddie._"

"Maybe I shouldn't ask but, humping dead goblins?" I was confused.

"We were playing Lord of The Rings Online, and Emmett was being Emmett. Need I say more?"

I chuckled. "Actually no, I understand."

"You sound tired."

"Yeah, it's been a long day, and a long evening. My meeting was… draining."

_So draining, but so worth it._

"Did you want to talk about it?"

I definitely couldn't go into this right now.

"Not now, or over the phone. We'll have a long talk this weekend. I can't wait to see you again, and it's only been a day."

"I know what you mean Edward. It's going to be a long week."

After that, exhaustion starting to overwhelm me, we decided to say goodnight. We said our goodbyes and 'I love yous', and promised to speak again tomorrow.

_-LRM-_

It felt really good to sleep in the next morning. While drinking my morning coffee, I glanced at the time and realized that Bella was already in class.

I had a lunch meeting with the producer and director of _The Harvest Of Avarice, _so I decided to get in a workout before I had to get ready.

On my way to the restaurant for my lunch meeting, my phone rang.

"Hello Alice."

"Edward" she sounded upset "Have you spoken with Bella today?"

"No, by the time I woke up she was already in class. Why? Is something wrong?"

_I could feel myself starting to panic. Did Alice 'see' something bad happen to Bella?_

"Don't freak out okay, but there are pictures of you and Tanya from last night all over the internet. They're making it look like a date or a booty call, whichever you'd like to call it."

"Shit" I muttered. "Look I'll just call Bella, she knew I was having meetings this week. She'll understand."

_Fuck, I never told her I'd be meeting with Tanya._

"Let me know if you need me to do anything Edward. I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Okay Alice. I've got to go to a meeting. I'll let you know."

I could feel a knot forming in the pit of my stomach. I decided to call Bella.

The phone rang several times before switching to voicemail.

"_Bella, call me as soon as you get this. There's some stuff going around the internet that's misleading. Please don't look at anything until I have a chance to talk to you. I love you Bella, please call me."_

The lunch meeting went well. I'd never worked with either of these men before, but after getting to know them a little better I knew this project was going to be a great experience.

I checked my phone as I left the restaurant, and started getting nervous when I found there were no return calls from Bella.

I called again, leaving a message similar to the last one. After arriving home, I called again, still nothing.

I was starting to freak the fuck out, so I went on my laptop to see for myself what was being said.

It was so bad. If Bella saw this before I was able to explain, I was fucked.

It was getting later, and I couldn't understand why she didn't call me back, even if it was to tell me to drop dead. I spent the rest of the afternoon burning up her voice mail with messages.

"_Oh God Bella, why won't you call me? Baby if you've seen that stuff on those gossip sites, please don't believe them. I need to talk to you. Please, please call me."_

I was in full panic mode now, not knowing how I would ever be able to explain anything if she wouldn't even speak to me.

I dialed her number again. This time someone answered.

"You are a fucking dead man." I heard Emmett's low menacing tone.

"Emmett, please, you have to listen, none of that stuff is true."

"I don't have to listen to one fucking word you say asshole. How could you Edward?" Emmett's voice cracked. "How could you do that to her? Hasn't she been through enough?" He took a deep breath "Don't you fucking call back."

The line went dead as I sank to the floor. I drew my knees up and dropped my head into my hand, while I held my phone in the other.

I don't know how long I sat like that before I heard Alice frantically calling my name.

"There you are" she shouted as she and Jasper moved quickly into the room. "You don't answer the door now? I was knocking and knocking. I finally had to use my key."

Alice dropped down beside me on the floor. "Edward, what's going on?"

"I haven't been able to reach her all day Alice. I know she hates me." I tried very hard not to fall apart in front of my sister. "Emmett answered her phone just now. I think she believes the reports."

_Why wouldn't Bella have a little more faith in me? _

_Why should she trust me? I should have told her everything about Tanya from the beginning. Instead, I put Tanya's feelings before Bella's. _

"Edward, no matter what you think, this isn't a lost cause. Keep trying to talk to her. She's just in shock right now. Be persistent, she's going to listen to you."

_It is time to learn from my mistakes and listen to my sister for once._

"Okay Alice, I'll keep trying." I said despondently.

"Jasper and I are going to stay here with you. I'll go fix you something to eat."

Alice disappeared into my kitchen while Jasper sat down in a chair watching me.

I stayed in my spot on the floor cradling my phone, willing it to ring with a call from Bella.

Alice brought me a sandwich, I couldn't even look at it, much less eat it. After a while, she gave up trying to get me to take a bite. I did however drink the glass of orange juice she forced into my hand.

"Edward" Jasper said quietly "Why don't you go take a shower, I'll let you know if your phone rings."

I shook my head. There was no way I was going to miss a call. Jasper brought me the cord to my phone so I could keep it charged.

Alice and Jasper finally gave up trying to get me to move, and eventually they went to bed.

Around midnight I tried Bella's number again. It went straight to voicemail.

"_Bella, I spoke with Emmett. I don't blame him for wanting to fucking kill me. Believe me Bella, if I'd really done anything to hurt you, I'd want to kill myself. Please let me talk to you, I need to explain. I love you Bella."_

I'd hoped she would eventually listen to my messages and know that I love her. I continued to sit on the floor, keeping vigil over my phone for the rest of the night.

_***************************************A/N*************************************_

_**A/N Song rec: 'Drive' by Incubus**_

_**Hopefully this chap answered your questions about the meeting with Tanya.**_

_**More Edward angst in the next chapter. Let me know your thoughts!**_


	13. A Life Preserver For The Drowning Man

**Disclaimer- Stephenie still owns the usual suspects.**

**I own my original characters and original story. **

******_**I got this out as quickly as I could. Enjoy!**_

_******************************LRM******************************_

**14. A Life Preserver For The Drowning Man **

I tried to stay awake all night by drinking soda after soda. All that accomplished though was to make me have to piss like a racehorse. Somewhere around 3am I dozed off.

I woke with a start and looked at my cell phone. 5:30am.

_No missed calls. No voicemails. No text messages. Nothing._

In a zombie-like state, I stumbled into the kitchen to fix coffee. There was no way I was staying around here much longer despite Alice's advice. My thoughts ranged from flying up to Seattle and camping out in front of Bella's apartment until she listened to me, to traveling as far away as possible, perhaps Australia, and not returning until Tanya had made her statement.

I was screwed. There was no easy solution to this.

As I stood at my kitchen island with my head in my hands, I was pulled from my brooding by the voice of my sister. "Edward, I told you to keep trying. This will work out. Bella is having a perfectly natural reaction to all this craziness, remember that." Alice advised.

I looked up to see her and Jasper standing right in front of me.

Jasper cleared his throat before speaking. "Edward, I know this is a bad time to mention it but, you have a meeting at 10am with a couple of Plateau Studio executives. I can see you're not up to it, so I'll call to cancel."

_Plateau Studios? The same fuckers that suggested Tanya and I have a phony relationship?_

"No Jasper, I'll still be able to meet with them." I tried to affect a calm, disinterested demeanor.

Jasper's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You sure?"

"I look forward to it." I answered flatly.

_I'll be lucky if I'm not arrested after this meeting._

Jasper was a little freaked out when I refused to shower or change my clothes before the meeting.

_Those assholes are lucky I decided to brush my teeth._

As I sat in the conference room, I looked around me. My eyes narrowed at the sight of _Sal Gardener _and _Herb Palatine._ They were key players in the establishment of my fake relationship with Tanya. There they sat like Roman Emperors surrounded by their assistants and various other lackeys.

Sal was babbling at me and I had to focus in order to understand his words.

"Edward, your upcoming projects are such promising roles. I've been informed that they were either hand-picked for you, or written with you in mind. Next year, as part of your contract renewal, we'll be proposing that you be given free reign to green light a project of your choosing. Our number one goal is to make sure you are happy."

This struck a chord. I started to laugh. Actually is was more like a cackle. The exact sound an insane person would make when someone in the room, either real or imagined, said something which they found to be extremely fucking funny.

"Happy?" I laughed as I held my stomach with one hand and ran the fingers of my other hand through my hair. "You want to make sure I'm happy?"

They nodded, a little dumbfounded at my reaction.

"You bastards are the reason that today is the unhappiest day of my entire miserable life!"

They looked at me, confused.

"Edward, please calm down." Jasper hissed at me and tried to place a calming hand on my arm. "I knew coming here today was a mistake."

I glared at him. "No Jasper, it wasn't a mistake. Letting these assholes manipulate my life was a mistake." I hissed back.

Alec was on the other side of me, grasping my shoulder. "Dude." He muttered in a way that made his confusion evident.

_I need to calm down. I also need to tell these shitheads off and get the hell out of here._

After taking a few deep breaths and rubbing my face with my hands, I forced a smile for Herb and Sal. "I'm sorry gentlemen, I've been upset. Dealing with personal issues, you know." I said in a low voice while waving my hand as if to imply that the matter was inconsequential.

I watched as they seemed to breathe a collective sigh of relief.

"Sal, Herb, you mentioned that you just want to make sure I'm happy right?"

"Yes, of course Edward." Herb stated as Sal nodded in agreement.

"Well" I paused as I placed my elbows on the table and stared at the fingers of both hands as I laced them together.

"There's one thing that would make me extremely happy at this moment." I said quietly.

"You have only to name it Edward, and it's yours." Sal said with a big smile on his face.

I took a deep breath and stood up. "I would really like it if the both of you and your entire crew would go _fuck_ yourselves."

I turned on my heel and bolted out the door, slamming it as I went.

Jasper chased after me, begging me to come back inside and apologize. I bit my tongue so I wouldn't curse him out, and got into my waiting car. I instructed the driver to take me home.

Once I arrived there, I decided to call Bella again. I wasn't surprised that the call went immediately to voicemail.

"_Bella. I guess you hate me. If I were you, I'd hate me too. I can't live without you, though. It's too much, I hate it here. You know what I just did? I was in a meeting with some studio execs, and I told everyone to go fuck themselves and left. I don't care. I just want you. Please talk to me."_

I sat and stared at my phone for a long time. When no response came, I got up and walked to my music room. Sitting down at the piano, I tried to play, but couldn't will my hands to move.

"How did things get so fucked up so fast?" I asked aloud of no one.

Even if Bella hated me, I knew I would love her forever. There would never be anyone else. I forced myself to recollect every happy moment we'd shared together.

I laughed out loud when I remembered how she blushed after spilling coffee on her shirt that first day.

I smiled as I remembered the conversations we had in my hotel suite. There was an ache in my chest as I recalled the look on her face after we declared our love for each other on my parents' boat.

My throat constricted and my eyes filled with tears when I remembered kissing her on New Year's Eve. My mind filled with the memory of every shared smile, every touch, every kiss, until I couldn't take it any more.

My cell phone sat ominously silent as I broke from my thoughts, and went to the liquor cabinet.

_Nothing good ever came from drinking while upset._

I pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels and a bottle of Wild Turkey, trying to decide on my poison, all the while trying to talk myself out of it.

_This will not end well. I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday._

As I continued to debate whether I should try to eat something first, my phone chimed with a text.

_**Drinking will only make matters worse. Stay strong brother dear.**_

_**-Ali**_

I went into the kitchen, forced down a banana, along with some grapes and cheese.

_Maybe I should be a little more patient. Alice said that Bella will listen to me. But how long is this going to take? It's been hours since my last text._

I looked at the liquor bottles again.

"Fuck it." I muttered as I reached for a tumbler and the Wild Turkey.

Just as I brought the glass to my lips, my phone chimed with another text.

_Damn it. Alice is determined that I will not take a sip of this drink._

I reached for my phone. As soon as I glanced at the screen, the tumbler fell from my other hand smashing into pieces as it hit the floor.

_Bella._

I could hardly stop my hands from shaking in order to read the message.

_**Edward-**_

_**I'll talk to you.**_

_**-Bella**_

I forced the shaking to stop in order to send a reply.

_**Beautiful-**_

_**Thank you, that means so much to me. I love you so much.**_

_**-Edward**_

She was going to give me a chance. It was all I had hoped for. I ran out my front door, leaving the mess on the floor. Mrs. Hernandez, my housekeeper, would not be pleased.

I sent a text to my temporary driver that I needed to get to the airport. He arrived less than five minutes later.

_-LRM-_

_Fuck airports. Fuck airlines. Fuck airplanes. Fuck winter storms._

It turned out that some southern snow storm had held up a lot of the planes that were supposed to land in LAX. Something about connections being screwed up in Atlanta and Dallas. The airlines had to scramble to reaccommodate a shit-ton of passengers, and in the meantime, a lot of the direct flights from LAX to Seattle were diverted to other places.

The bottom line for me was that the flights I needed were sold out. Even using the Edward Masen charm got me nowhere.

_Probably doesn't help that I look like shit right now._

The best I could get was a seat on a flight with a stop in Salt Lake City, that would put me in Seattle at 9:30 tonight. I had to sit in coach next to a dude that wouldn't' stop talking.

I kept having flashbacks to the movie _Planes, Trains, and Automobiles. _I decided to suffer in silence, instead of being a prick to the guy, like Steve Martin's character had been.

When we finally touched down in Seattle, I was tempted to kiss the floor of the airport, but thought better of it when I saw a couple of paps lurking around.

_Damn it. Someone already alerted them to my arrival? Un-fucking believable._

I hopped in a cab and, before long, I was at Isabella's apartment building. It dawned on me at that moment that I never told her I was coming.

_Oh shit, maybe she wanted to talk over the phone rather than in person._

Putting my self-doubt aside, I made my way up to her apartment. It seemed like a lifetime since I'd been there, but in all actuality it had been less than three days.

I knocked on Isabella's door and heard muffled cursing come from behind it, before it was yanked open.

"I should have know you'd show up here tonight. Lucky me." Rose sneered.

"Rosalie, I really need to see Bella." I pleaded.

Rose blocked my way. "She told me that she sent you a text. But you know what? I don't give a shit what she told you. I'm not letting you in here."

_This is going to be more difficult than I anticipated._

"Please Rose, I have to talk to her. None of those reports are true, you have to believe me."

"I don't _have_ to do anything Masen, except kick your sorry ass back to Hollywood where you fit right in with all the other phonies." Rose barked at me.

"I never lied to Bella, I'll admit I didn't tell her everything, but I was planning to tell her this weekend, I swear."

_I've made a mess of everything._

"I'll do _anything. _Please Rose I can't lose her." I was not above begging. Bella was the most important thing in my world.

Rose seemed to consider what I'd said. "Alice called me tonight. For some reason she's on your side."

"Alice knows everything." I said in a quiet voice.

"Well then why don't you enlighten me Edward? I'm dying to know what the big secret is. I can promise you that it better be fucking impressive if you expect to get past me to talk to Bella."

At that moment, I spotted movement over Rose's shoulder. Suddenly my angel came into view.

"Bella" I whispered. She looked so broken. I wanted to run to her and take her in my arms and explain that it was all a stupid mistake.

"Stop Bella! Don't you move one step closer to him." Rose yelled at her. She was incensed. Bella didn't move.

Rose thought for a minute. "Masen, come with me." She then turned to Bella. "Bella, you stay here until I come back."

"Okay." I heard Bella whisper.

_She looks so sad._

I watched Bella until Rose closed the door to her apartment.

Rose stood in the middle of the living room with her arms crossed over her chest.

"By all means **don't** make yourself at home." She glared at me. "Start talking Masen."

Before I got two words out of my mouth, Emmett burst into the room.

"Who the hell let you in here?" He yelled as he crossed the room headed straight for me. I braced myself for the ass-whipping of my life.

Rose stepped between us. "Stop Emmett."

Amazingly, he stopped at her words. "I need to speak with Masen alone. Go across the hall to Bella, it's better if she's not by herself right now."

Emmett looked at her incredulously. "What the hell Rose? Why would you need to speak to this liar?" The look on his face as he turned to me, was one of absolute hatred.

"Emmett just go. I need to do this." She said forcefully as she opened the door to the apartment and motioned for him to go across the hall.

"No one should be talking to him. I should be tossing his ass out onto the street!"

"Emmett! Go! I'll come get you in a little while."

He gave me one last glare and stomped across the hall.

Rose closed the door and continued to watch me. "Well?"

"Okay" I breathed out a sigh and ran both hands through my hair as I always did when I was nervous. "There is no relationship with Tanya, the studio invented it years ago, and we were _encouraged_ to go along with it."

Rose's mouth fell open in shock. "What are you talking about Masen? Do I look like some gullible little bimbo that will believe your bullshit? You're about thirty seconds away from _never_ seeing Bella again."

"Rose it's the truth! Just, let me start from the beginning and maybe you'll understand why I would agree to that stupid arrangement."

She narrowed her eyes at me, but didn't say another word as I told her of Meghan, and my ordeal seven years ago, and the emotional scars left behind.

"Actually Tanya said it correctly the other night when she referred to me as 'emotionally closed off'."

Rose got a disgusted look on her face. "And so we come to the reason we're even talking right now. _Tanya Madison._" She said with a sneer.

"Yes." I fidgeted nervously with the cuff to my shirt. "What I said was true Rose. Tanya and I have never been more than friends. We've never had a romantic relationship."

"From the beginning, the studio loved us as a couple. They promoted it. I didn't care because I didn't have any desire to have a real girlfriend, so a made-up one took the focus off the fact that I didn't date. I made it clear to Tanya that it could never be the real thing. I've never even as much as kissed her off-screen."

Rose looked skeptical. "Why the hell would Tanya Madison agree to this charade Edward? What exactly was in this for her?"

I thought about it. Would I be breaking Tanya's confidence by telling her the reasons for Tanya's acquiescence?

_To hell with putting anyone else's feelings ahead of Bella. I've got to do what it takes to get her back._

"The studio convinced her. Tanya has done a few things in her past which she regrets. The studio acquired a video of her doing illegal drugs. They _implied _that the video could find its way into the hands of the paps if she wasn't cooperative."

Rose's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Oh"

"Please tell me that you'll keep that information to yourself Rose. Tanya's changed so much since she met Felix. I never understood it before, but now that I've met Bella, I can see how…"

"Felix? As in your bodyguard Felix?" Rose interrupted.

"Yes. Well, _former_ bodyguard actually. Tanya and Felix got married last year."

Now Rose looked stunned. She sat down on the sofa, and invited me to do the same. We sat quietly for a few minutes.

"Okay so, providing all of this is true" She said as she shot me a worried look. "How can I trust you with Bella? I wasn't kidding Edward when I told you she was fragile. You know her history."

"I do Rose. I would never intentionally hurt her. This was a big fucked-up misunderstanding."

Rose bit the inside of her cheek as she thought. "Alright Edward, here's the thing. Your old girlfriend did a number on you, I get that. But then I find out that the one real relationship we all assumed you were in was a fake, so that leads me to realize that the only interaction you've had with women these last few years have been the numerous hook-ups reported by the gossip rags. You are what I would call a 'man-whore'. For that reason, I believe even more strongly than I did before that you're not the right guy for Bella. You may only be capable of meaningless sexual relationships. I can't let you do that to her."

_Shit. I'm going to have to tell her everything._

I pinched the bridge of my nose with my fingers. "Rose, those 'hook-ups' weren't real. They were dates staged by the studio. The girls were all models and aspiring actresses. I barely remember any of their names, nothing happened between us."

Rose frowned at me, not believing a word.

"How can I say this so you'll believe me? After my breakdown, I wanted nothing to do with any kind of relationship. I didn't want to be intimate with anyone. I could never put myself in that vulnerable a position again. I admit to a couple close calls over the years, mainly brought on by my use of alcohol as a mood-enhancer. Thankfully, Alice always saved my stupid ass from making a drunken mistake. But no, there have been no sexual relationships, no sexual encounters, no one-night stands, nothing."

Rose was abruptly furious as she bolted off of the sofa. "You know, you almost had me. I almost fucking believed you Masen. You and your little sob story. But this last bit of bullshit just did it. I want you the hell out of here right now. If you're not gone in one minute, I'm calling Emmett back over here to fuck up your shit." She seethed.

I threw my hands up in surrender as I stood. "Rose, I'm telling the truth. You can call Alice, as I said before, she knows everything." Then I did something I thought I would never do, I collapsed to the floor my head in my hands, and pleaded. "Please, please I can't lose Bella. Please call Alice."

_I was in fucking agony._

Rose watched me in silence for a moment as I dragged my hands furiously through my hair. She didn't say a word as she walked slowly to the coffee table, never taking her eyes off of me. She reached for her cell phone and dialed.

"Talk to me Alice." She said in a quiet voice.

I watched her face as she took in whatever Alice was saying to her. "Yes, he told me that. Okay. She's going to make a public statement? Well, it's good to know _that _part of the story wasn't a lie."

She listened again for a moment. "The high school girlfriend? Yeah, I know. If you're backing him up on that, I'll accept it. The part I can't accept Alice is this last bit of bullshit he just threw at me."

"He's trying to tell me that he never had sex with any of those stupid whores he's been photographed with, and I …."

Rose paused and listened for a moment. I watched as her eyebrows shot up in complete surprise as she stared at me. She didn't look pissed anymore, just freaked out. "Alice, I've know you a long time. You wouldn't lie to me about this would you? I mean Bella is so vulnerable, I can't risk her being hurt." Rose's voice cracked with emotion.

She was silent again. "I'm glad you feel that way about her already, she's very precious to us."

"Yeah, I'm beginning to see that. I really don't know what to say." She was almost whispering now. "I'm stunned." Then she laughed quietly.

"Okay, well, thank you. I'll give you a call later. Bye Alice."

Rose placed the phone down on the table and turned to face me.

"I can't believe I'm actually asking this question of anyone, especially of you Edward. It's really none of my fucking business but I'm having a lot of trouble processing what your sister just told me."

She sighed. "Edward, have you ever had sex?"

I looked her straight in the eye. "No Rose, I have not. I think the technical term you're trying to avoid is '_virgin_'. I. Am. A. Virgin."

_One fucking humiliated virgin._

"Wow." She said with a smirk. "Do you realize what it would do for my career if I broke this story?"

I frowned as I felt myself starting to panic. "But…"

She chuckled. "Relax Edward. I would _never_ do that. Your secret's safe with me. _However, _you'd better never hurt her."

After breathing out the biggest relieved sigh of my life, I stood up.

"You're not in the clear yet Edward. You still have to explain things to Bella."

I smirked at her. "That should be a piece of cake after this. You really missed your calling Rose. You should really be interrogating suspected terrorists for the C.I.A."

Rose burst into laughter. "Come on. Let's go see your girl."

_My girl. Let's hope she still wants that as much as I do._

As soon as we walked into Bella's apartment, we were met with the angry glares of her brother.

Rose spoke authoritatively. "Bella, after the events of the last two days, I find it hard to believe I'm going to say this."

"What Rose?" Bella whispered. It looked as if she'd been asleep.

"Come with me Emmett, we're going back to our apartment. Edward needs to speak with Bella alone." Rose commanded.

I noticed that Emmett and Bella both gasped in shock.

Rose turned to me and patted my hand. "Good luck."

At that moment, I realized I was going to need it.

_***************************************A/N*************************************_

_**A/N I hope that was everything you feared it would be. Lol **_

_**Thanks for all the encouraging reviews….I realized that you folks like a little bit of angst. Who knew? **_

_**I'm back to V&V after this, but reviews make me feel oh so appreciated. I show my appreciation for all of you by writing faster…hint hint.**_


	14. Humiliation For A Worthy Cause

**Disclaimer- Stephenie still owns the usual suspects.**

**I own my original characters and original story. **

******_**Here's another combination of two chapters from EPOV. Hope you like it!**_

_********************************LRM****************************_

**Chapters 15 & 16 - Humiliation For A Worthy Cause **

.

_December come to me, _

_I hope I can see _

_You not just in dreams _

_I will let you be _

_Why can't you believe, _

_how much you really mean? _

_December won't you come, _

_back with snow, even sun? _

_Don't say that it's done _

_I will carry you home _

_Take you from the loneliest place you have known _

_I will carry you home _

_Take me from the loneliest place I have known_

_._

I wish I could go back to December. December when I first met Bella. If I knew then that my twisted sense of chivalry would have caused Bella pain, I would have confided everything that first day we had lunch in my hotel suite.

After Emmett and Rose went back to their apartment, I was able to take a good look at the love of my life.

She looked like she hadn't slept much in the last two days. I hoped she'd been eating.

_She looks like I feel._

Bella seemed to need a little distance from me, so we sat at opposite ends of her sofa as I explained my so-called 'relationship' with Tanya. As soon as Bella started asking questions, I knew she believed me, and I _hoped _we were going to be okay.

"Edward, why would you agree to this? What if you met someone and fell in love?" She asked.

"Bella, I never thought it would happen. I'd been so utterly destroyed by Meghan, that I never put another thought into the fact that there may have been someone out there for me. Looking back, I realize just how foolish that was." I watched in order to gauge her reaction.

I explained Tanya's reasons for wanting our 'arrangement', and saw the surprise in her eyes when I revealed that Tanya and Felix were married.

Evidently, that shocked her enough into needing to drink alcohol. I found myself laughing because if the stuff about Tanya freaked her out, I can only imagine how the rest of the story would affect her.

I continued. "Anyway, Felix and Tanya are married. I asked Sidney to move to L.A. as my full-time bodyguard. He's coming out next month. Felix is going to be with his wife, where he belongs. I also told them that they need to make some decisions because I wasn't going to keep my relationship with you a secret."

"Tanya's got the most to lose. She has lied to the media, kept her marriage a secret, and also, keep in mind that the studio could release that video and ruin her career. That's why I'm letting her and Felix decide how they want to handle this. I will continue to be silent about Tanya in order to allow them a little time."

"Well I guess it now makes sense that Tanya was never bothered by the other women." Bella said quietly.

_Now comes the moment of fucking truth. I've told Rosalie, so there's no way I'm keeping this information from Bella._

"I promised I would tell you everything, and I will Bella." I took a deep breath. "There were no 'other women' Bella. Those dates started about three years ago, and were the studio's attempt to promote my 'bad boy' image. I never chose to go out with those women. Once again I was just 'playing a part'."

"For some reason, every time I was seen with someone other than Tanya, my popularity, along with hers, would explode. Hers was because everyone felt sorry for her. But mine was because people evidently like me better when I'm naughty." I hoped she could see the humor in that.

"Edward, forgive me for doubting you but, that's impossible. Some of those women would have blabbed that information to every gossip site and magazine out there."

"They wouldn't if they wanted to have a career in the business. The studio's choices for these 'dates' were always very carefully thought out. They chose aspiring actresses or models, and always had them sign a non-disclosure agreement."

_I don't blame her for doubting me, even I think I sound like I'm full of shit. _

"So you see, every bit of the public image of Edward Masen has been manufactured. None of it is real. Edward Masen is not real. On the other hand, Edward _Cullen_, sitting here with you now, loves you more than anything, and hopes you will give him another chance." I decided to move closer to her, hoping she wouldn't reject me.

"Hold on, what kind of women would want to play the part of the 'other woman' in public?" She asked.

"_Ambitious _ones Bella. Look, those girls came away thinking I was a wonderful guy that would never cheat on his 'girlfriend', and they got a shot at their 'dream career'." I smirked. "It was a win-win situation."

I thought about Tanya telling me she suspected me to be gay, and laughed out loud.

"What are you laughing about Edward?"

"I was just thinking. I'm pretty sure that, up until I told her about you, Tanya was certain I was gay."

If everyone only knew how my body reacted every time I was close to Isabella, they'd never question my _heterosexuality _again. I chuckled as I shook my head.

"Why would she think that Edward? Is her ego so inflated that just because you didn't want _her_, you must be gay?"

"Bella, haven't you been listening? When I said there have been no 'other women', I meant it. There have been **no** other women."

_Yes Bella, you heard me correctly. _

"Edward, what are you saying?"

_She's still not understanding me, maybe she shouldn't be drinking._

"Do I need to spell it out Bella. Until you, I haven't had a relationship with anyone since Meghan. Apart from that, I haven't had a _physical _relationship with _anyone_."

"Edward, are you telling me that you've never had sex?"

_Finally._

I nodded slowly as I studied her reaction. As embarrassing as this was, I didn't care as long as it brought us back together.

_I love that blush._

The next words out of Isabella's mouth almost stopped my heart, while making me laugh at their irony. "_Fuck Me" _she breathed_._

_What a taunting little phrase._

I raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Really Bella?"

She looked bewildered as she fixed herself another drink. It had been one hell of a couple of days, so I decided to join her.

We sat quietly for a long time. I knew Bella needed to process all the information I'd just given her.

I felt my heart leap in my chest when she suddenly moved closer to me on the sofa. "So?" She said.

"So?" I couldn't help but smile at her.

"You realize I'm having a hard time processing this right?"

"I understand. Believe me, I would have gladly gone to my grave with that information but, you'd already been through so much in the last two days. I've put you through so much pain because of my stupidity Bella. I just decided that you should know everything."

_I've been a fool. But from now on, Bella will be my first priority._

She sat quietly for a while at she studied my face. "You know what? I think it's pretty great."

I was shocked. "You do?"

"Yeah. I always thought you were one of a kind Edward, this just proves it more." Then she crawled into my lap, wrapping my arms around his neck.

_This is heaven. Right here like this. I never want to let go of her._

I took a deep breath, filling my lungs with the scent of my Isabella, and then breathed into her neck. "I was so afraid I'd lost you."

"I was afraid too Edward, I couldn't see my future without you in it. It was terrifying." She sounded so sad.

"Bella, do you remember when we were in my old bedroom?" I asked.

"Yes."

"I thought you would have figured it out that day when I told you that I wanted you _that way_. And about you being the 'only one ever'."

_It's funny how I've been giving her hints all along, and she never picked up on them. _

"Edward, I know it won't be today, or even next week but, someday I'd like you to be my first and my last." She whispered.

_God I want that too._

Hearing her say the words made my heart soar. I didn't know what I'd ever done to deserve Isabella's love, but I thanked God for it now.

"Me too Bella, me too." I whispered back.

I pulled her to me and kissed her passionately, making it clear without words that she was and would always be the only woman I would ever love.

I held her in my arms for a few minutes. I knew that I desperately needed to shower.

_I can't smell very nice at the moment, but Bella either hasn't noticed or doesn't care._

Bella sat up a little to look at my face. "Edward, how much of this did you have to tell Rosalie?"

Just the thought of that conversation with Rosalie was mortifying. "Pretty much all of it."

"Pretty much?" She asked warily.

"Okay, I told her everything. I had to Bella, she wasn't going to let me speak with you otherwise. I was desperate." The expression on her face was making me want to panic.

"Edward, you don't understand. If you told Rosalie, she will tell Emmett!"

_No way. Rose promised to keep it quiet._

"Bella, she said she'd keep the _sex_ part to herself." I answered.

"Oh Edward, I'm sure she'll try, but you don't know my brother. He will figure out that there's more to the story, especially since Rose looked so freaked out. God help us if he finds out you're a vir-"

Just then the door flew open, startling the shit out of me. Before I realized what I was doing, I jumped to my feet, effectively dumping Bella on the floor.

I helped Bella off the floor as I glanced up to see her brother stalking towards us like a mad man.

"I want to hear it from you, because there's no _fucking_ way I believe that you're a virgin!" Emmett boomed.

_What. The. Fuck. ?_

Rose came in right behind him apologizing. "I'm so sorry Edward, I didn't tell him, he figured it out."

"I want to hear it Eddie? Is it true?" Emmett was a little freaked.

"Yes." I sighed.

_Why not take out a full page ad in the Seattle Times announcing that Edward Masen is a fucking virgin? Make that a non-fucking virgin, because Edward Masen's obviously not been doing any fucking._

_Fuck it._

Emmett was actually quiet during my internal rant. "You mean to tell me that you're twenty-four and never had _in-ter-course_?" Emmett pronounced each syllable.

_Will this embarrassment never end?_

I shook my head in answer.

"Bumped uglies? Split the wishbone? Knocked boots? Mashed brakes? Bulled a chick? Laid Train?"

I continued shaking my head, all the while wondering what the fuck Emmett was talking about.

_I wonder if I'm being punk'd?_

"Emmett! Who are you Austin Powers? Shut Up!" Bella yelled at him.

"Edward, are you gay?" Emmett asked.

And there it was, the winning question of the day.

I couldn't even verbalize an answer, so I continued to shake my head.

"Are you sure?" Emmett pressed.

_I'm sure that I want to take Bella and get the fuck out of here if this doesn't stop pretty damn soon._

"Emmett!" Bella yelled at her brother.

"Alright, alright!" Emmett got very quiet as he contemplated his new-found knowledge. After what seemed like forever, he finally spoke.

"Okay Eddie, tell you what I'll do." Emmett placed his arm around my shoulder as he walked him across the room.

_He must not notice how bad I smell either._

"I won't tell anyone about your '_issue_', but you've got to do something for me."

I wasn't sure how to handle this. Luckily Bella jumped in to advise me. "Agree to it Edward!" She shouted. That was enough for me, I nodded.

Emmett smiled. "Before setting up the meeting between Charlie and Clint, you need to let me know so that we can plan things together."

I felt a knot forming in my stomach.

_This is not going to be good. I think I may be getting an ulcer. _

"I'm going to teach you how to _fuck….._um let me re-phrase, because I'm definitely not teaching you _that. And_ you'd better not practice on my sister, oh God, I mean you'd better not practice on anyone else either and hurt my sister. Oh shit…my advice is just stay a virgin til you die dude._"_

_It's amusing how he and Bella both have a tendency to verbally spew when they're nervous._

"Anyway, as I was saying, I'm going to teach you how to _fuck with _Chief Charlie Swan." Emmett had a scary smile on his face.

_Why did I feel like I'd just sold my soul to the devil?_

_-LRM-_

Bella persuaded me to stay at her place after Rose and Emmett left. Honestly, it didn't take much persuading. Being without her for three days had been long enough.

I helped Bella make up the sleeper sofa, and then went off to get a much-needed shower.

Afterwards, wrapped in only a towel, I studied the pile of clothing now strewn across the bathroom floor.

_I left my house with absolutely nothing._

Deciding that there was no way the boxer briefs I'd been wearing for two days were going back on my body, I slipped my jeans on.

_There was nothing else for it, I'd have to go commando._

My shirt was tolerable, so I put it back on, and headed off to bed. Before lying down, I noticed that Alice had sent a text.

_**Having a change of clothes and some toiletries delivered from Neiman Marcus in the morning. I'll pack your suitcase and have that couriered to you.**_

_**-Ali**_

_What would I do without her?_

_-LRM-_

I was awakened by the smell of coffee brewing and a warm soft hand on my cheek. I looked up to see my angel standing beside me.

"Morning." She said with a smile.

"Morning beautiful."

"I'm just heading out to class and then to work for a little while. I'll be back by 4:30 at the latest. I've started a pot of coffee."

"Thanks. I'm supposed to have some clothes and toiletries delivered shortly, I left L.A. without anything. Alice knew I'd need them of course." I smiled. "After that, I was going to see about checking into a hotel."

_I really don't want to, but I don't want to crowd Bella either._

I watched as her smile disappeared. "Edward, you don't have to. I mean, were you comfortable last night?."

"Yes, very comfortable, especially knowing that you were so close. I just didn't want to impose…"

_Oh how I'd love to stay here with my beautiful girl._

"Edward, I want you here. I don't know, it just feels better with you here."

I smiled. "Then I'll stay, if you're sure it's not any trouble?"

"Edward, I love you, I'll always want you here." She smiled back.

She kissed me goodbye before she left.

I slept for a little while longer, but the coffee was beckoning to me, so I padded into Bella's kitchen to fix a cup.

It was so strange being in her apartment alone, but in a way, it also felt _right _for me to me there.

Even though I missed her, being apart for the day would give Bella a chance to think over everything that was said last night.

While I sat nursing my coffee, the items from Neiman Marcus were delivered. I felt a lot better after changing into clean clothes, so I decided to grab some breakfast. Before I had my jacket on however, my mother called.

I had spoken with her the other night as I'd kept vigil over my phone, but I refused to stay on the phone very long in case Isabella called me.

"Hi Mom." I said as I answered.

"Hello dear. Alice told me everything is better now, but I want to hear it from you." My mother asked.

"It's good Mom. I had a long talk with Bella."

"How is she Edward? Alice said that you were both a mess."

"Yeah, we were. I think we'll be okay now, especially after Tanya makes her statement." I breathed deeply, surprised at how relaxed I was after the last two days of hell. "Mom, I want to apologize for cutting the call short the other night I .."

"Edward, don't apologize. I understand. I've been keeping tabs on you through Alice, and I'm so glad everything worked out. I was considering making a visit to Bella myself if she wouldn't listen to you."

I chuckled. "Thanks Mom, but I'm _really _glad that wasn't necessary."

_Why do I fell like I'm in kindergarten again with my mother wanting to fight my battles?_

She chuckled too. "Yes, I suppose not. Anyway, I'll let you go. If you have a chance before returning to L.A., we'd love to see you and Bella."

"I'll see what I can do Mom. Talk to you later. Bye."

"Goodbye dear, we love you."

"Love you too Mom."

I slipped on my jacket and grabbed the extra key Bella left on the counter when my phone rang again.

_Alice_

"Alice, I can't thank you enough for everything, including the conversation you had with Rosalie last night. You saved my ass."

Alice chuckled. "How many times do I have to tell you Edward? I want things to work out with you and Bella. I want you to be happy, but I also have selfish reasons. Bella and I are meant to be sisters."

I coughed out a laugh. "Let's not scare her away with that kind of talk, shall we Alice?"

_Even though I may be ready, I'm not sure Bella is._

Alice giggled. "Edward, you know I am the height of discretion. So I take it that Bella knows everything now?"

"Yes Alice"

"And how are you?" She asked.

"I'm good. Sort of drained, but good." I answered.

"Maybe now everything will calm down." She said.

"Hopefully. Well, it will after Tanya makes her statement anyway."

"Let's hope that's soon." She said quietly. "Anyway, now for the reason of my call Mister Messy. I'm at your house right now packing, or should I say repacking your suitcase. Half the clothes from your Christmas vacation are still in there, and some others are on the floor. Mrs. Hernandez is laundering your clothes while I pack. I'll have this and a garment bag delivered to you by tonight."

"Thanks Alice."

"Mrs. Hernandez also said to tell you thanks for the broken glass on the floor." She announced sarcastically as she laughed. "I explained that you've been a little distracted."

I could hear Alice bustling around as she talked. Suddenly I heard her take in a quick breath. "Edward?"

"Yes. Alice is something wrong?" She sounded strange.

"Um. This is none of my business but, is there any particular reason you have a pair of Little Mermaid underpants in your suitcase?"

_Shit. How the hell do I talk myself out of this one?_

"Maybe they fell in there?" I said weakly.

_Lame, Edward_

Alice was quiet for a long moment, then she started to laugh. "You stole these from Bella didn't you?"

_Oh for the love of… _

"I can't…." I began.

Alice was still laughing.

I just sighed and waited for her to finish. "Alice please don't give me a hard time. If you forget about this, I promise to make an appointment with Dr. Gould next week."

"Why would you need to do that Edward?" She stopped laughing to ask.

"Because I'm obviously a pervert." I blurted out. "We already knew I was a stalker, now I've turned into some pervy guy who steals his girlfriend's cartoon underwear."

This brought on a new round of laughter from my sister.

"Cut it out Alice." I said exasperatedly.

"Oh Edward, you truly have lived an isolated existence." She was still laughing a little. "You're not the first guy to steal a pair of his girlfriend's panties. I would assume it's quite common. I remember when we moved into this house and I found a pair of my old panties in a box of Jasper's books from college…"

"Alice! Okay, I get it, you don't need to explain any further." I interrupted.

She laughed again. "Sorry Edward." She sing-songed. "Okay, so everything's packed and ready to go. I'll have this delivered to Bella's. Oh, also your backpack containing Bella's flight information for Aspen will be inside your big bag."

"Thanks again Alice." I said.

"Don't mention it. I'll talk to you soon little brother. Love you."

"Love you too Ali, and please don't mention the underwear to Bella. She doesn't know."

I could hear my sister's ringing laughter as I ended the call.

My stomach was rumbling by this point, so breakfast was the next thing on the agenda.

This time I headed for the door, hoping for no further interruptions. Just as I touched the knob someone knocked loudly on the other side.

"Gah!" I shouted as I grabbed my chest.

When I opened the door, Emmett was leaning against the frame, laughing hysterically. "Man, Eddie, you are one jumpy dude. Let's go eat." He bellowed.

"Christ, Emmett, you scared the shit out of me." I said as I laughed.

Breakfast with Emmett was surprisingly enjoyable. We talked about a lot of things, thankfully Emmett waited until we were in the car to discuss the revelations of yesterday.

Rosalie had told him very little of my past, so I filled in the blanks as we rode back to the apartment building. He was quiet as he thought. "You know what Eddie?"

"What?"

"If your old girlfriend hadn't done that to you, you may have ended up married to her. Which means you wouldn't be with Bella now."

It was a painful thought, but he was right.

"So, as sorry as I am to say this, I'm glad that girl treated you like shit. My little sister deserves to be happy. She's happy with you. Despite the clusterfuck of the last couple of days, Bella is becoming her old self again. I've missed that carefree little girl so much." He said solemnly.

"That's exactly what my family has said about Bella's effect on me." I answered quietly.

He also informed me that he had called his Father, trying to smooth things over with him, but Charlie was resistant. "Don't worry about it Eddie, he'll come around. He did make me promise to make your life hell though." He said with a grin. "I told him that I planned to do that anyway."

_Great._

Back at the apartment, I was bored. Jasper called to let me know that he'd smoothed things over with the big wigs at the studio, but that I'd have to 'do lunch' with them next week to apologize in person.

_Fucking fantastic._

I'd sent Bella a couple text messages throughout the day, but I really couldn't wait until she got home.

_Home. When she's with me, it feels like home._

.

_**B-**_

_**Hope your day is going well. I miss you. Can't wait until you come home to me. Love you.**_

_**-E **_

.

Despite Alice's reassurances, I resisted the urge to snoop through Bella's lingerie again.

_My sister just convinced me that I wasn't a pervert, and I have no desire to prove her wrong._

Just as my luggage was arriving at the apartment, Bella sent a text announcing that she'd gotten to work. I changed into my most comfortable clothes, taking note that Alice had left Bella's underwear hidden in the bottom of my bag.

_As I've said before: Best sister ever._

Missing my girl, I decided to walk over to WIRI and surprise her.

I got a few stares, and questioning looks along the way, but no one tried to speak with me, so I determined that my usual disguise of hoodie, dark glasses and jeans had done its' job.

I rounded the corner, heading for Bella's desk when a familiar, albeit unwelcome sight, met my eyes. That motherfucker Mike Newton had my girl cornered, _again._

"Mike, first of all you don't know what you're talking about, and secondly you shouldn't be the one to accuse anyone of that. Or do I need to go ask Jessica's opinion of what kind of a person you are?" Bella said in a raised voice.

Newton sneered. "I don't get you Bella. You play hard to get for months, then you meet Masen and are all too willing to become his whore."

_Son of a motherfucking bitch_

I don't even know what came over me. My body moved of its own accord as I grabbed Newton by the throat and held him against the wall.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You will never speak to Bella in that manner again. She's the most wonderful person I've ever known, you'd do well to show respect when speaking to her." I spit out.

The ass was having trouble breathing, and I was having trouble not ending his life.

"If I hear that you've been speaking to her or about her in that manner again, I will drop whatever I'm doing, come back here, and rip your fucking head off. Are we clear?"

Newton answered by nodding his head. I released him and glared as he proceeded to have a coughing fit.

I held on to his shirt. "Apologize to Miss Swan."

Newton turned to Bella. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"You bet it won't." I turned to find Rosalie had joined us. She stood there with her arms crossed over her chest. "You know what Newton? I've got a new taser in my office, and I'm just dying to test it out on your ball sac."

Newton looked at her with genuine terror in his eyes, before turning tail and running away.

"Well done Edward." Rose congratulated.

I nodded toward her, still livid. Then I turned to my angel. "Are you ready to leave?" All my anger melted away as I looked at her, and I smiled.

She took my arm. "Absolutely." She said as we walked out.

_-LRM-_

We ordered Chinese food for dinner, and it brought me back to that first lunch at my hotel. We spent the rest of the evening relaxing and watching television.

"How is it that you don't have to be in L.A. right now?" Bella asked.

I had a sudden twinge of embarrassment at how I'd left Jasper to clean up my mess. "Well, after I lashed out at everyone at that meeting, Jasper cancelled my appointments for the rest of the week. I'm free until I fly back on Sunday."

"Speaking of flying." I pulled out the Aspen information which Alice had stowed in my backpack. "Here's your flight information for Aspen. After I leave Sunday, I won't see you again until then." I hated the thought of leaving her again.

After my shower, I set up the sleeper sofa while Bella got ready for bed. I don't know how she managed it, but Bella even made flannel pajamas sexy. I coaxed her into lying down with me while we watched a movie.

Before long, exhaustion overcame her, and I watched as she drifted off the sleep.

I followed soon after.

The next morning, I was the first one awake, so I started the coffee brewing and crawled back into bed with Bella.

There I waited, leaning on one elbow as I watched her sleep. She was so beautiful.

As soon as her eyes fluttered open, she began to apologize. "Sorry, I must have fallen asleep, I hope I didn't crowd you." She said quietly.

"No, Bella. Truth be told, I loved having you here beside me. I don't know how I'm going to stand it when I have to go back to California." I whispered sadly. She reached up and stroked my cheek.

I felt the familiar electric hum between us.

"Look, you can call me every day. You already know my schedule. We'll make it work. The time will fly by, you'll see." She tried to comfort me.

I nodded.

She left for class, promising to return early since she didn't need to go to work today.

Emmett and I went for a workout and a light breakfast. I phoned Sidney to make sure he was available to work for me tonight and through the weekend. Then I made reservations at Alice's favorite restaurant.

By the looks of what she sent in the garment bag, Alice knew I'd be taking Bella out.

Later that morning, I devised a plan to see her earlier than we'd planned.

At about 11am sent a text.

_**B-**_

_**Where are you getting lunch today?**_

_**-E**_

Her answer chimed back.

_**E-**_

_**I'll probably pick up a sandwich from the Hub. Why?**_

_**-B**_

Perfect.

_**B-**_

_**Just curious as to where my girl is spending her time. Love you.**_

_**-E**_

Hopefully, I'll be able to surprise her.

_**E-**_

_**Love you more.**_

_**-B**_

My response was prompt.

_**B- **_

_**Impossible.**_

_**-E**_

Sidney dropped me off a few minutes before Bella would arrive. My breath caught in my throat as I saw her rounding the corner, walking toward me.

I smiled, hoping she'd be glad to see me. "I missed you. I had Sidney drop me off."

"This is a wonderful surprise Edward." She said as she hugged me. Her eyes shot around then, noticing the many curious eyes gazing our way. "Aren't you afraid of the publicity?"

"No, Bella. I told you that I'm not hiding our relationship. Tanya is the one that has a lot to explain, not me." Making my point with a hug and a quick kiss on her lips.

A crowd was starting to form, so I quickly ushered Bella lunch, I sat in on Bella's last class. I was so busy watching her, that I didn't hear a word the professor said.

_-LRM-_

This was overdue, but as they say better late than never.

"Miss Swan, I know I've been remiss in not asking this sooner but, would you do me the honor of going out with me tonight?"

We were riding home in Bella's car.

She smiled "Why Mr. _Cullen, _am I right in assuming that you are asking me out on our _first _date?"

_Why did hearing her use my real name make me so happy?_

"Yes Miss Swan, you are correct." I smiled.

"I accept your invitation, and thank you Mr. Cullen."

"You've made me very happy."

We weren't able to relax for very long before Rose came to the door and kidnapped Bella. Evidently, Alice had clued her in to my plans for the evening, and Rose's job was to get Bella ready for our date.

_-LRM-_

I stood outside Rose and Emmett's door ready to pick up my date.

When the door swung open, I thought I'd somehow gone to the wrong apartment. There stood Emmett looking eerily like his father.

A knot immediately started to form in my stomach.

_Shit. I think I really am getting an ulcer._

When I spotted Bella over Emmett's shoulder, I calmed considerably.

Emmett folded his arms across his chest and looked me up and down. "Yes? May I help you? Edgar was it?"

_Holy shit, he sounds just like the chief._

"Edward." Bella and I answered together. "I'm here to pick up Bella."

_I guess I'll just have to play along._

"I see. Well _Edward_, have a seat, let's have a little chat."

I watched Bella flop on the sofa next to Rose, who just looked amused.

I was still confused, but decided this may have been what Emmett meant when he said he was going to 'make my life hell'. I sat down waiting for him to continue.

"I want you to take a good long look at our little girl sitting over there. Her feelings are not to be toyed with. Do you understand?"

I nodded and looked over at Bella. She was stunning. She was so beautiful in fact, that I was having a hard time dragging my eyes away from her face and body when Emmett spoke again.

"Good. I've prepared a list of questions. The way you answer will determine whether you are worthy to escort Bella tonight. Still following Edwin? You won't find the answers written on Bella's legs, eyes over here boy."

_Damn it. I am such a perv._

I blinked and looked back at Emmett.

"Question number one. Your car runs out of gas while on your date with Bella, what do you do?"

Somehow, I didn't think a normal answer would be enough, but I didn't know what else to say.

"Um, I call my roadside service to gas up the car?" I answered.

_I sound like a pussy._

"Wrong. You gas the vehicle up before the date, therefore there will be no chance of that happening Edmund."

"Let's try again."

"Bella trips, falls and cuts her leg on the way into a restaurant. What do you do?"

"I administer first aid. If I determine she needs stitches, I take her to the emergency room?" I answered knowing it was probably wrong.

"Wrong. You sure are fucking this up Edwina. The correct answer is that you should have been holding her arm, so that she wouldn't have tripped in the first place."

"One more."

"You take a wrong turn and end up in a dangerous neighborhood, then you discover your tire has gone flat. While waiting for roadside assistance, a hooker propositions you. How do you handle that one?"

"I stay in the car with Bella, and lock the doors." I was just about to tell Emmett to kiss my ass, grab my girl, and leave, when Bella intervened.

"Enough Emmett. You are driving me crazy." She said.

"What am I going to tell the Chief Bells? Eddie just can't seem to do anything right. So far he's let the car run out of gas, let you fall so that you need stitches, gotten a flat tire, and paid fifty bucks for a BJ from a hooker. I am damn disappointed in you Ed." Emmett said while shaking his head.

_What the fuck is he talking about?_

"Emmett! He didn't do any of those things. You're just an idiot." Bella shouted.

"How about I just let my driver take us, as planned. I promise to protect Bella from drug-dealers, crazy fans, and even roving bands of gypsies if we come across any." I smiled.

Emmett thought about it. "Sounds good. I guess I've got to let the bird leave the nest sometime." He sighed, defeated.

"Have a great time guys." Rose said as she hugged Bella. Bella in turn hugged her brother and kissed his cheek.

Once out in the hall, I offered my arm. "Shall we Miss Swan?"

"Definitely Mr. Cullen." She smiled back.

_*******************************************A/N*****************************************_

_**A/N Song rec: 'December' by Norah Jones (love that song, and somehow it was appropriate). **_

_**So I have a little problem. It seems as soon as Edward went commando...the rest of the chapter sounded like blah blah, bladdy blah blah, blah blaaahhh, in my head. Am i the only one with this problem? Maybe we could form a support group. **_

_**Semi-seriously though, my ultimate goal is to catch LRM up with V&V and then each subsequent chapter of V&V can maybe switch between E & B's POV, without having two separate stories. At least that's the idea I'm toying with now. I could change my mind…who knows?**_

_**Let me know what you think of this one. I'm back to writing V&V next. I really like reviews!**_


	15. Perfect Dates For The Redeemed

**Disclaimer- Stephenie still owns the usual suspects.**

**I own my original characters and original story. **

******_**Sorry this was delayed….computer cord issues finally resolved. Here's the chapter that parallels Chap 17 of V&V. Chap 18 is ready to post also. I will post it early tomorrow. Thanks for everyone's patience.**_

_****************************************LRM******************************************_

**Chapter 17 - Perfect Dates For The Redeemed **

I was so glad that I let Alice guide me when reserving this restaurant. She told me to reserve the 'private' dining room, that way Bella and I wouldn't be disturbed by the unwanted attention of the other diners.

Unfortunately, when I phoned, the 'private' dining room was already reserved. For the _entire _evening. After speaking with the manager, I was able to convince him to contact the party that had the room on hold and find a way to get it. I even gave him permission to use my name.

_Fortunately_, the other party was a huge fan. _Unfortunately_, I now had to make an appearance at his daughter's 'sweet sixteen' birthday party in May.

_Shit._

I had to admit, the guy was a very good negotiator.

When I saw the private dining room, I realized that it was worth whatever I had to do to get it. I would appear at ten birthday parties if it meant I could have Bella all to myself while enjoying the wonderful meal and spectacular view. Although, as usual, I didn't take my eyes off of her long enough to notice much else.

We spoke a bit about my schedule for the next few months. It's funny, I'd been so obsessed with the almost three weeks we'd be apart starting Sunday, that I hadn't given much thought to the much longer spans of time I'd be without Isabella _after_ Aspen.

It made me sad to think about it, and I could tell by her reaction that she felt the same way.

I could have kicked myself when I realized about halfway through dinner that I was rattling on and on about the movie I'd start filming next week.

_Damn it Edward, you've got to be the most boring date in the world._

Isabella, on the other hand, seemed to be hanging on my every word.

We skipped dessert, that would come later.

For the next part of our date, I took Bella to a little jazz club that I frequented when in Seattle. I knew the manager, and he always looked out for me by keeping the paps away as best he could. The crowd was usually laid back, and I'd never had any trouble there with overzealous fans. Every time I'd gone, it had been a great experience, and tonight was no exception.

After much begging on my part, I was finally able to coax Bella to the dance floor. She always claimed that she wasn't a very good dancer, but you couldn't prove that by me. When I held her close, it was like she was made to dance with me. Our movements were so fluid.

Of course the sex-driven part of my brain that seemed to have awoken the day I met Bella, started thinking of other ways we could move very well together.

_Such a horny pervert. Think of something fast in order to kill your burgeoning hard-on before Isabella notices it._

_Emmett. Emmett in women's underwear. Ew. Emmett in my Grandma's underwear. Even worse._

_That did the trick._

After I mentally castigated myself for my perv tendencies, I gazed down into my girl's beautiful brown eyes.

The next few weeks were going to be more than difficult. While filming, I knew I'd be okay. I had a talent for easily losing myself in my work. It was the times when I would be alone that I dreaded. My arms would ache to hold Isabella, but I would have to be satisfied with phone calls.

"Bella." I murmured in her ear as we danced.

She looked up at me questioningly.

"This moment, right now is the one I want to keep with me. For the three weeks that we're apart, this is the moment I will think of when I miss you the most, it's perfect. This is my moment to treasure."

And then I kissed her. I kissed her with every bit of passion I'd felt since the day we met. I wanted her to feel everything in that kiss, my undying love for her, my hope for the future, my sorrow for the way I'd botched things, and also how much I was going to miss her while we were apart.

At that moment, in my arms, I held my entire world. Everything felt right when we were together, and I knew it would all feel wrong once we were apart again.

While I held her in my arms and saw the love she had for me shining in her eyes, it was easy to remember how much she loved me, but once we were apart I knew that my fear would begin to eat at me again. The fear that one day Bella would wake up and realize that it was just too difficult to be with me.

She didn't have any idea how cruel the media could be. How could I prepare her for that? Was I really willing to put her through that? What if she realized that this life in the glare of the media spotlight was not the one she wanted, and she eventually decided to leave me?

As I looked at her, I told myself to stop being a fool and make sure that I did whatever it took to keep that from ever happening.

I leaned down and sang along with the band, low in Bella's ear "_Some day, when I'm awfully low, when the world is cold, I will feel a glow just thinking of you... And the way you look tonight_."

"Edward, I never knew you could sing." She whispered.

"I also play the piano, but don't tell anyone. I don't necessarily want to do that in the movies." I definitely want to keep that part of myself private.

Dessert was the next stop. I had arranged with the owner of a little gourmet ice cream shop to open after hours just for us.

Isabella was thrilled.

_It truly doesn't take much to please her._

I was happy that everything I'd planned had gone off without a hitch. The two or three paps that were shadowing us weren't going to ruin the evening, I wouldn't let them. Isabella seemed to be unaware of their presence.

The kiss in the elevator of her building wasn't long enough. When I kissed her again at her door, Isabella had to be the one to end it, because I wasn't able.

She finally broke away, and whispered goodnight before slipping into her apartment. I was halfway to the elevator before I realized our mistake.

Chuckling to myself, I went back and knocked, leaning against the door frame as I waited for her to answer.

"Bella." I said sweetly.

"Yes Edward."

"All my stuff is here." I grinned.

"Sorry." She laughed and blushed.

_-LRM-_

After getting ready for bed, I was able to coax Isabella to lie down with me on the sleeper sofa again. I was glad, because knowing I'd be leaving soon, I couldn't bear to be apart from her for an entire night.

"Edward."

"Yes, love."

"Tomorrow is our last night together for a while. You did such a wonderful job planning tonight, that I'd like to plan a special evening for us tomorrow, if that's okay?"

"Do I get to know ahead of time?"

"No, I think I'd like to surprise you. Are you game?"

"I'll go anywhere you lead Miss Swan."

Early the next morning, I was awoken by Bella's sleep talking. At first, I thought she was awake. When nothing she said made any sense, I realized she was still fast asleep.

I wrapped my arms around her as I watched her face.

Still asleep she whispered "Edward, love you."

_She must really love me if even her subconscious is willing to say so. _

I breathed out a contented sigh and held her close.

A short time later, her eyes opened.

"Morning beautiful. Did you know you talk in your sleep?"

She looked worried.

"What did I say?" She asked nervously.

I smiled. "It was very jumbled, most of it didn't make sense. You did say my name, and that you loved me."

_That part, I will remember forever._

"I do." She said, and then inexplicably she tried to escape my arms.

_What the?_

"Where are you going?" I whined.

_I have turned into such a pussy._

"Morning breath." She whispered with one hand over my mouth.

I laughed and released her while I flopped back down on the bed. "I don't care about that Bella." I really didn't.

"Yes, but I do." She said before running off to the bathroom.

I got up and started making coffee. When Bella returned, I decided brushing before kissing her was probably a good idea. Upon exiting the bathroom, I was finally able to give my girl a 'good morning' kiss.

"Hey I thought morning breath didn't matter?" She smiled as she asked.

"Yours doesn't, mine does." I laughed.

_-LRM-_

We went over to Mom and Dad's for the afternoon. They planned to take us out on the lake for lunch. Even though the air was cold, I knew it would be comfortable on the boat. I had the feeling that Mom wanted to speak with Isabella alone, and I knew that as soon as I was busy helping Dad, she would grasp at the opportunity.

"Feel better now that everything is out in the open between you and Bella?" My dad asked as we prepared the boat.

"It's like a weight has been lifted off of me." I admitted.

He smiled. "I can't tell you how happy it makes your mother and I to see you in love son. We've hoped and prayed for that for some time now."

"I'm sorry for making you worry Dad" I muttered.

"Don't be sorry son. You can't force yourself to fall in love." He grinned. "It happens when it's meant to."

"That's true. It wasn't something I ever looked for or expected to happen, and when it did, it hit me with the force of a Mack truck." I laughed. "The way I described it to Bella was as if I had been 'struck by lightning' the moment I met her, and it was true."

Dad laughed. "Son, you are a mess." He smiled as he shook his head. "The best part of all this for us is that we've got our son back. You're more the person you used to be, before…"

I sighed. "I know Dad. Every day I'm with Bella helps make the things that happened in the past matter less and less. She's the best medicine for me."

He continued to smile at me.

"She lived through worse than I did, so Bella really understands me Dad."

I saw his forehead crease as he took in what I'd said about Bella. I dropped the subject, knowing I wasn't at liberty to say anything more.

We spent a couple of hours on the lake, until the mist turned into more of a downpour, and forced us to head back to the dock.

Back at Bella's we took a nap because her plan for tonight was starting very late. I had no idea what we would be doing, I only hoped the paps wouldn't ruin it.

To be honest, the control freak in me was losing his mind.

When Bella told me to dress casually, I was already liking this date. I donned my comfortable 'disguise' clothing: jeans, t-shirt, hoodie and baseball cap.

We left the apartment at about 9pm, traveling by cab, at Bella's insistence. Amazingly, the paps never followed. All I could assume was that they didn't recognize us as we left.

The first stop was for hamburgers at a little place which Bella said was near our final destination. After eating, we started to walk up the street.

_Obviously this place is really close by._

As soon as I could see the marquis, I realized what we were doing, and laughed. "Really Bella? The Rocky Horror Picture Show?"

I was a bit skeptical about how the people inside would react to my presence, but I had to admit I'd always been curious about the 'Rocky Horror' experience. I didn't have the life of a normal college student, and never got to experience these things. Until Bella, I'd never wanted to.

"Yes Edward. Emmett and Rose go all the time, I've never been. Of course I've seen the movie, but never experienced it with an audience. Emmett loves it because he can act like an idiot in a theatre and not get tossed out." She grinned. "I never wanted to go before, but when I'm with you I feel normal, and I want to try new things, it'll be fun. Besides, from what I hear, the entire audience becomes part of the act, so you should feel right at home, Mr. Movie Star." She grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the doors.

"If you say so." I smiled. She was always so unexpected.

Before I knew it, we were seated inside, waiting for the movie to begin. I had noticed a few looks from other moviegoers, but no one intruded on our little bubble.

_They are all probably wondering why a beautiful girl like Bella would date an asshole like me._

Every time we went out, I wanted to kick my own ass for allowing myself to be branded a 'womanizer'. Bella knowing the truth helped, but I would be glad when Tanya finally puts an end to all the speculation.

Just then, a frightening thought crossed my mind. Bella had mentioned her brother and Rose.

"Bella, you said Emmett and Rose come to this all the time. Are they going to be here tonight?"

_Please say no._

"Definitely not. I made sure of it. I got all the information about it from Rose, but she told me that they had plans this evening."

_Thank God._

At precisely that moment a voice boomed in my ear, "Well look what we have here."

_That sounded just like Emmett._

"I believe I've found two virgins."

_Fuck! It is Emmett. He promised to keep that shit to himself. Son of a…._

"Come on _virgins_. Get up on stage." announced the freaky-looking asshole, while some weird looking girl ushered us toward the stage. She whispered something to Bella.

"Rose?" Bella whispered back to her.

I did a double-take, and sure enough under that crazy wig and makeup was none other than Rosalie Whitlock.

_We'd been had. _

_I truly believe that any date with Bella would be wonderful, but this plan may officially suck ass._

We held hands as we walked up on stage, feeling as if we were going before a firing squad. There were a lot of 'virgins' up there.

_What's up with that? There's a dude and his girlfriend that were dry humping while they waited in line. No damn way are either of them virgins._

"Since this is your first time here, you are all _Rocky _virgins. Welcome to your initiation." Emmett announced.

Bella and I both sighed in relief.

_I really don't think my heart can take much more excitement this week._

A single smack with a paddle symbolized our initiation into the world of all things 'Rocky Horror'.

We enjoyed the rest of the evening immensely. I had to admit that I kept my eyes on the 'live' participants a lot more than the ones on the movie screen. With our bag of props, Bella and I were soon participating as much as everyone else. It was a lot of fun.

After the movie, I spent a little time signing autographs and posing in photos with fans. Others just wanted to chat, and I obliged them. They'd all been so great before and during the movie that I felt the need to thank them somehow.

"Sorry my brother almost turned our night into a disaster." Bella apologized during the cab ride home.

"Don't worry about it Bella." I had almost forgotten about the 'virgin' nonsense. "I'm starting to get used to him. I guess with Emmett I should always 'Expect the Unexpected'."

_-LRM-_

Bella insisted on going to the early Mass the next day. Even though I was tired, I forced myself to go with her. I wasn't going to waste a minute that we could be together.

There was nothing out of the ordinary during the Mass. I wished I could say the same for what was awaiting us outside, and back at Bella's apartment building.

_The damn paps found out where we'd gone._

Outside the Cathedral, they started their barrage of asinine and insulting questions.

"Hey Edward, how many other women do you have stashed in cities around the world?" We ignored them and kept moving.

"Isabella, does it ease your conscience to go to Church after spending the night with someone else's boyfriend?" It took every ounce of my strength not to go after _that_ fucker.

More were waiting outside the apartment building. I said a silent prayer that as soon as I left this afternoon, they would go too, and leave my girl alone.

When we headed to the airport, I made Bella wear her earbuds and listen to her ipod so she wouldn't hear any more.

I still heard them though, as did Emmett and Rose, who looked as angry as I felt. They told me that once we got to the airport they would keep everyone away so I could say goodbye to Bella.

Knowing that Rose and Emmett would be there to look out for her once I left, made it a little easier to go.

_No, it really didn't._

At the airport I held Bella in my arms for as long as I could. "Nineteen days beautiful girl. Only nineteen days and we'll be together again in Aspen." I told her as a couple tears streaked down her face. I wiped them away.

"I don't think I need to say this, but I will anyway. Please don't believe anything said about me while I'm gone." I said with a chuckle.

"Point taken Mr. Cullen." She grinned while she sniffled. "I'll never believe anything about you again, unless it comes from you."

"Bella, I'm going to miss you so much. I'm miserable even thinking about it."

"Hey, like you said, only nineteen days right? That's not long. You have work to keep you busy, I have school." She looked at me and began to cry harder. "Oh Edward." She sobbed.

I rubbed her back. "I've got to go beautiful, they'll be boarding my flight soon."

I didn't want to be like those other asshole celebrities that expect airplanes to wait for them. My reputation was bad enough already.

"I've ruined your shirt." She said.

"I think I'll survive." I couldn't care less about the stupid shirt.

"I have a confession." She half-smiled through her tears. "I stole the t-shirt you slept in last night because it smells like you."

I smirked at her. "I guess that's okay. Especially since I did the same thing with yours, it's in my carryon."

_Not to mention your panties at the bottom of my suitcase._

We both smiled at each other. "I love you Edward." She whispered.

"I love you too sweetheart. I'll call you when I land." I murmured back.

We kissed goodbye, each not wanting the kiss to end, both panting for air when we finally broke apart. One last hug, and I turned to dash to security, and down the hall, away from my future.

Remembering the look on Isabella's face this morning when the photographers were shouting at her, I made a promise to myself that when Tanya finally said her piece, I was going to have my say.

I'd talk to Jasper about my options, maybe a magazine interview, or television appearance with someone like Oprah or Barbara Walters. Either way, I was going to make clear to them that Isabella was the best thing that ever happened to me, and express how much she'd changed my life. Not just changed it, _saved it._

_********************************A/N*****************************_

_**A/N So..I had this done as a combo 17 and 18 together. Evidently it was too large for Fanfic to handle..so I had to split it. 18 will post early tomorrow.**_

_**As always, let me know what you think. I love reviews…it will make me finish the next V&V faster….it's shaping up to be a funny one, btw.**_


	16. A Prelude To Aspen

**Disclaimer- Stephenie still owns the usual suspects.**

**I own my original characters and original story. **

_****Heads up Crystal-we meet you and your vilain in this one. **__**As promised…**_

_**********************************LRM**************************_

**Chapter 18 - A Prelude To Aspen **

Once I arrived in L.A., the time did move quickly. As long as I was working that is.

Isabella and I fell into an easy pattern of phone calls when she was at school or work, and skype when we were both at home. It was _tolerable_. But I still couldn't wait to have her in my arms again.

"Alec, how's the business about the laundry room at Isabella's apartment building going?"

"The landlord balked because by only refurbishing and remodeling the one on Isabella's floor, he's sure to get complaints."

"Well then maybe he needs to make all of them just as safe." I retorted.

"Exactly what I said." Alec grinned. "If anyone complains, he's going to say that one of the tenants paid to have it done, and leave it at that."

_Not a tenant, but a man hopelessly in love with one. I was quickly finding out that I would do anything to keep Bella safe, even if it was from a rogue washing machine._

"Sounds good. As long as Bella never finds out that I'm the one paying, there won't be a problem." I sighed. "I need you to do something else for me. I need you to find and purchase a certain car."

Alec started to rub his hands together. He loved this shit. "Oh please tell me you're going to buy a Ferrari this time." He whined like a little girl.

"It's not for me" I smiled "It's for Bella."

His shoulders sagged in disappointment. "I have to get a _girl_ car?"

"Could you maybe try for like five minutes to _not _be an asshole?" I barked at him.

"Yeah, yeah, just tell me already." He answered, totally disregarding my insult.

"I want you to find a 1965 Ford Mustang convertible, she said it can be 4 speed or automatic, I'd rather it be an automatic." Alec perked up, suddenly interested.

"Find that, then we will need to have it restored. Bella wants it to have a white top, white pony interior, and the exterior painted 'poppy red'. _And _I need all that done by early June."

Alec thought. "That should be plenty of time but, why June?" He asked.

"I'm giving it to Bella as a graduation present." I answered.

Hopefully she'd be gracious in accepting the gift, if I gave it to her for a specific reason.

"I'm on it." He answered.

"And I'm on my way to get a haircut." I replied as I headed out to the waiting car.

_-LRM-_

"Well, what do you think?" I asked Bella as we spoke on Skype that evening.

"I don't know Edward. I kind of liked running my fingers through your unruly mop. I may not be able to date you anymore. Maybe Carrot Top is single? Might be worth a shot." She said as she giggled.

_Funny. Motherfucking Carrot Top is getting nowhere near my girl._

"Very funny Miss Swan." I grinned.

"Seriously though, Edward, you look tired. You'd better be taking care of yourself, I don't want you to get sick."

"I could say the same about you sweetheart. I can see the circles under your eyes, even on Skype."

We both sighed.

"We're a fine pair aren't we?" She murmured. "Okay, I promise to take better care of myself, if you do the same. I just haven't been sleeping well. I miss you."

"I know how you feel. I got used to having you beside me. Those few nights were the best sleep of my entire life."

"Wow, I sound like a security blanket." she chuckled.

"Not exactly, I miss your warmth, your scent, your sleep talking, the sounds you make when you breathe."

"Are you saying I snore Edward?"

"Well.." I laughed.

_She definitely didn't snore, but I found the talking in her sleep to be fascinating, and couldn't wait to hear more._

"I do not!" She said indignantly

"No, you don't, but if you did, I'd miss that too." I answered truthfully.

"I love you." She said in answer.

I rested my chin on my hand while looking into the screen. "I love you so much it hurts Isabella."

We were pathetic.

"I have an idea." She said.

"Why don't we leave Skype on while we're sleeping, it would be just like being next to each other again. Well, sort of."

"Sounds like a plan." I answered smiling. "Sixteen more days baby."

That was the first night I watched Bella sleep on skype, but not the last.

_-LRM-_

Every time I left the car, they were there. Photographers were stalking my every move. It was starting to drive me crazy. I hoped that this meant they were so busy bothering me, that they were leaving Isabella alone.

As I found out later, that was wishful thinking on my part.

Bella never complained to me about them, but I heard from Rose, via Alice that Bella was still being followed. There were only about four paps, but that was four too many.

"Edward we need you on set in five" One of the assistants tapped on my trailer door to let me know.

The filming had been going extremely well, but the trip to England in April still loomed.

I walked onto the set and saw Yves and Tony, my costars in the film, talking to a couple of very pretty girls.

After taking a seat in my chair, I leafed through the script reviewing the upcoming scene once more in my head. Alec brought me a coke as I worked in silence.

I was suddenly aware of someone standing next to me. I jumped up when I realized it was a woman.

_Yes, my parents drilled it into my head to never remain seated while a lady is standing._

The woman in front of me smiled as if she'd just won the lottery. "Hi, I'm Nicole French. I play Tony's girlfriend." She said as she reached for my hand.

I remembered that the character Tony plays, falls in love with a British nurse he meets while stationed in England, before the D-day invasion.

_This girl didn't sound British. Couldn't they have hired a British actress?_

I shook her hand politely. "I'm such a fan Edward." She breathed. "I _can _call you Edward right?" She said as she rubbed my arm, and moved her body uncomfortably close to mine. I jerked my hand away and moved back.

_Her flirting is downright puke-inducing. _

I felt myself morph into the asshole almost immediately. "Calling me _Edward _is fine. Touching me the way you just did however, is _not _fine. If you need to speak to me, you can do so whilst keeping your hands to yourself. As a matter of fact, that's how I'd prefer it."

She appeared startled, but I'd learned from experience that if you didn't draw the boundaries immediately, some people never got the message.

"I apologize Edward. You seem a little out of sorts. Is there _anything_ I can do to help you with that?" She purred.

_She's still trying to fucking flirt with me, what a moron._

Damn it. I can blame no one but myself for the way I'm regarded by the public. I've sat back and let myself be painted as a man-whore, neither confirming nor disputing it. _But_ now that I'm looking forward to a future with Isabella, I'm going to dispute it. I refuse to act unaffected by this type of treatment, even if Tanya hasn't made her statement yet. I need to take control of my life.

"Believe me when I say this Nicole, was it? There is absolutely _nothing_ that you can do for me." I barked. "Is there a reason that you're on set right now? I don't recall any scenes they're filming today in which you appear?" Now I was being a bastard on top of an asshole.

_I didn't give a shit._

"Well, um, I just wanted to meet um, everyone."

"That's nice. If you'll excuse me, I need to go over my lines."

_It was a lie, but I wanted her to leave. Where the hell is Alec when I need him?_

"Oh, I could help you with that."

_Good God, she is clueless._

"No, thank you." I said before turning my back on her, and spotting Alec walking toward me. I met him halfway.

"You need to keep her away from me" I gestured with my thumb so there would be no confusion as to what I was talking about.

"Already?" Alec asked incredulously. "A little over a week into shooting, and you've already got one after you? That's got to be a record." He smirked.

"Alec, make sure the trailer is locked at all times, I've had to deal with her type before."

"Gotcha" He said as he winked.

The director signaled that he was ready for me. After shooting the scene, the other two guys started joking around. Evidently they'd been witness to my 'conversation' with Nicole.

"Hey Masen, you were a little harsh weren't you?" Tony asked.

"I don't know what you mean." I answered.

"To Nicole. You didn't even try to let her down easy." He said.

Just then, the two women I'd seen them talking to earlier walked up. "Edward, I want you to meet my wife Molly." Tony said as he introduced me to a beautiful redhead.

"Glad to meet you Edward." She grinned as she shook my hand.

Then Yves spoke up. "And this is my fiancée Crystal." I turned to greet the stunning blonde.

"Hi Edward, nice to meet you." She smiled sweetly. "And don't listen to these guys. Molly and I heard your conversation with Nicole. You said exactly what needed to be said."

Molly nodded her head in agreement. "My husband and Yves don't realize that they are way too passive. If you're nice to some people, they walk all over you."

I smiled. "Actually ladies, that's exactly what I was going to tell them before you walked over."

We sat and chatted for a while as the next scene was set up. After a couple more hours of work, I headed home, having not seen Nicole for the rest of the day.

_-LRM-_

Isabella looked so sad when she told me about her mother's upcoming birthday. "We're driving out tomorrow and coming back on Sunday." she said quietly.

"I wish I could go with you Bella. Are you going to be okay?" I was so worried about her.

"I think I'll be fine Edward. Her birthday isn't as hard to deal with as the anniversary of …you know."

"Besides, my family decided early on that her birthday was the day to celebrate Renee's life, not mourn her death. We have dinner at her favorite restaurant in Port Angeles, and we have birthday cake for dessert. After the first couple of years, it stopped being a sad day."

"I still wish I could be there. I want to help you face these things from now on." I felt so useless so far away.

"I won't be alone, but I have to admit that I wish you could be there too…maybe next year?"

"Definitely." I nodded. "Only seven more days my love."

_-LRM-_

"Alice, my advice is to just send them without any fanfare. Bella seems to accept things better when they just arrive without notice. Put a note with it explaining that it's for Aspen. Hopefully she won't blow a gasket. I won't tell her that I paid for everything." I chuckled.

I was having dinner with Jasper and Alice. It was a working dinner. The waiter arrived with our entrees while Jasper and I talked about a couple of scripts that had come across his desk. He was still intrigued by the upcoming vampire movie, but the script wasn't ready for us. Alice was busily texting back and forth with Christopher.

"Keep in mind Jasper that I'll give special attention to any script that would require filming in Seattle." I grinned.

He shook his head and laughed. "Once Bella graduates, that really won't matter any more, will it Edward?" Jasper made a good point.

_It shouldn't matter, but what if Bella gets a job? That would be a continuation of the nightmare._

_-LRM-_

"So, I got a special delivery today."

"Oh yeah?" I questioned while knowing that it was the dress and shoes from Alice.

"My dress and shoes for the wedding. Alice sent them, but I know that you paid for them Edward."

"Bella, don't give me a hard time about this. It's only money, and believe me when I say that I have more than I could ever spend in my lifetime."

At that, she became very quiet.

"I won't give you a hard time, and thank you." She smiled. "The dress is lovely."

_That was a relief. I was prepared for a long argument._

"You make anything you wear 'lovely' Miss Swan. Truth be told, I haven't seen the dress, but I'm sure Alice is coordinating our outfits. She's very thorough." I chuckled.

"So" she began.

"So?"

"Have you had to kiss any girls during filming, Mr. Movie Star?" I wanted to laugh, but she actually looked worried.

"No, but even if I did there's only one girl I'm interested in kissing."

"Oh? And who would that be? Your girlfriend?"

"Why yes, as a matter of fact. You may know her, she lives in Seattle." .

"What a coincidence. My boyfriend lives in L.A." She smiled.

"Tell me about this _boyfriend_."

"Well, he's sweet and gentle, handsome, intelligent and sexy. His kisses are 'to die for'." I laughed as she faked a swoon. "He's the best thing in my life." She added sincerely.

"Tell me about your _girlfriend_." She asked.

"She's witty and smart, absolutely gorgeous."

She rolled her eyes.

"I think you may need glasses Mr. Movie Star."

_Not again. Bella really needs to wake up to the way the rest of the world sees her. _

"Hey! Don't knock my girlfriend." I glared as she chuckled. "As I was saying, she's absolutely gorgeous, with the most beautiful brown eyes, and when she smiles I think my heart might stop." I said in a low voice, while clutching my chest

"She's everything to me." I added.

"Four more days baby."

_-LRM-_

"Edward, you may want to look at these. Just remember, I'm only the messenger." Alec said with a smirk as he handed me two gossip rags.

Until Alec's interruption, I had been sitting in my trailer on break, trying to read.

"Damn it." I muttered as I saw the front page photo of myself and one of my co-stars Rachel Harrison having lunch. The headlines screamed about Edward Masen's 'new woman'. Alec was still standing there watching my reaction. "You know what pisses me off?" I asked.

"Well, it all pisses me off, but the fact that Rachel's husband was at the table with us. They cut him out of the photo just to be able to print something sensational."

Alec was still watching me. "This is really weird Edward." He said as he shook his head.

"What's really weird?" I asked, confused.

"This stuff never used to bother you. I mean, I knew you didn't like it, but now it _really _upsets you."

I paused before answering. "It's because _now_ I have someone whose good opinion of me matters. So very much…." I practically whispered the second part.

"You know man, I think it's great. I don't think I'll ever find _the one_ for me, but I think it's great for you." He said sincerely.

"Alec, you should really consider cutting down on the womanizing a bit. I mean if you ever do find 'the one' as you call it, she probably won't be a fan of your past." I smirked.

"Hey Edward, not all of us can live the life of a monk." He grinned at me.

Just then my phone chimed with a text.

**_E-_**

**_Don't worry, I don't believe any of it. I love you._**

**_-B_**

And just like that, my day instantly got better.

**_B-_**

**_Well thank God for that. Call me as soon as you're out of class. Love you._**

**_-E_**

A little while later, my phone rang. I was still fuming about the headlines.

"I just can't believe this shit. Rachel is a _friend._ She's also married with two children. Her husband Sean was sitting at the table with us, but they conveniently cut him out of the photos." I barked into the phone.

"Hello to you too Edward." She said with a laugh.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I'm just kind of angry at the moment."

_And I'm a bit of a jackass._

"Really? I couldn't tell." She was still laughing. "Look Edward, this stuff is probably going to get worse before it gets better. You said you'd give Tanya time to speak out, but even after she does so, we'll never fully escape the rumors and gossip. We just have to learn to ignore it, and live our lives."

"Wow. Bella you're amazing. You're handling this so much better than I am. I just can't stand anyone thinking poorly of you. If they only knew the truth..."

"They would still say terrible things Edward. Some of those people make a lot of money off of other people's misery. I'm starting to develop a thick skin. I can take whatever they want to throw at me." She stated.

_She is the most amazing woman I've ever known._

"Have I told you today that I love you?" I asked.

"You just did Mr. Movie Star, now get back to work. Two more days babe."

-_LRM_-

It was finally Friday. I didn't have to shoot today, so Jasper, Alice and I were flying to Aspen early. Sidney was flying to Aspen from Seattle and securing the car before we arrived. He would spend next week moving to L.A., and into my guest house.

Alice and Jasper arrived to pick me up. My temporary driver and Alec were going to create a diversion to lure the paps away. If we could pull this off, they'd never know I left town.

Alec, disguised as me, left in the car with the driver. I watched on the security monitor as every single pap outside my house hopped in their vehicles to follow them.

At the airport, it was pure luck that saved me from the paps, when Brangelina and their entire brood arrived from who knows where, and every pap in the airport followed in their wake.

Once we were seated on the plane, Alice, Jazz and I laughed. "What were the odds that Brad and Angelina would arrive at exactly the moment we needed them to?" Alice giggled. "I have a feeling this is going to be a good trip guys."

I couldn't help but agree. After so many days apart, I could barely contain my excitement. I would see my Bella tonight.

**_************************************************A/N***********************************_**

**_A/N Now I'm off to finish the next chap of V&V...leave some love?_**


	17. A Long Awaited Reunion

**Disclaimer- Stephenie still owns the usual suspects.**

**I own my original characters and original story. **

_****You know the deal. This parallels Chapter 19 of V&V. Not too exciting, but sweet.**_

_**********************************LRM********************************_

**19. A Long Awaited Reunion **

After arriving at the hotel, Alice took everything in hand. She checked us in, and had the bags delivered to our suite.

I had some time to kill because Bella wouldn't arrive until this evening, so Jasper and I went skiing for the afternoon. Alice was never one for skiing so, no surprise, she decided to spend her time shopping.

I enjoyed skiing, although I rarely got the chance to do it. I tried to remember the last time I'd had the opportunity to enjoy the slopes, and realized that it had been an entire year.

After skiing, we changed and I went down to the hotel bar where I found Sylvia, Mark, and a couple of friends who were all wedding attendees. I wasn't surprised that Sylvia and Mark had invited very few 'Hollywood' types.

"Hello Edward, glad you made it." Mark said as he shook my hand.

Sylvia grinned and gave me a quick hug. "So where's your 'plus one'?"

"Bella will arrive tonight." I was pretty sure I was grinning from ear to ear as soon as I mentioned Bella's name.

Sylvia quirked an eyebrow at me. "So, this is the real deal?"

Sylvia and Mark were part of the small group of friends that knew my relationship with Tanya was a fraud.

"Yes. Quite frankly, I've never felt this way before." I answered solemnly.

Sylvia nodded sagely. "And she knows the truth about Tanya?" She whispered the question.

"Bella knows everything."

_Even more than you do._

"We can't wait to meet her." Mark said with a smile.

Knowing that Bella was probably a nervous wreck today and most likely wouldn't have eaten much, I made arrangements for the hotel to deliver a food tray this evening after she arrived.

Alice had made reservations for 'spa time' with Bella tomorrow, I hoped she wouldn't mind. The only thing I'd set up was a ski lesson in the morning. I knew she'd never skied before, and decided that there was no way I would allow Bella to come to Aspen and not ski.

As the day wore on, and evening approached, I could feel myself becoming giddy with nervous excitement.

_Damn. I feel like a little kid going to Disneyland for the first time._

Jasper, Alice and I ate dinner in the hotel restaurant, my nervousness keeping me from eating much. "Edward, are you going to survive?" Jasper asked with a small laugh.

_Ass._

"I'll be fine Jasper." I said through gritted teeth, which only caused him to laugh more.

"Edward, I've been with you at award shows where you've seen your acting idols, and times when you've met directors that you're in awe of, and I've never seen you this nervous." He kept chuckling and my sister had the nerve to join in.

"It's true Edward. I find it funny that tiny little Bella has this effect on the mighty Mr. Masen." Alice chimed in.

I thought about that. For years, I'd been a closed-off monumental prick to almost everyone I came in contact with. Not much could ruffle my composure. Isabella had me a nervous quivering mess.

_And I wouldn't have it any other way._

During dessert, in which I opted simply for coffee, our conversation took a more serious turn. "Edward, something's been on my mind and I feel the need to speak with you about it." Alice said in a voice just above a whisper.

"What's up Ali?"

"For the last few days, I've been plagued with a feeling that you are going to do something stupid, and screw things up with Bella."

_Where the hell did that come from?_

My mouth fell open in shock. "Don't hold back Alice. Please tell us what you really think why don't you?" I remarked sarcastically.

She shook her head slightly and let out a nervous laugh. "I really didn't mean that the way it sounded Edward. It's not that I think you'd _ever _willinglydo anything to hurt Bella. Your mistakes will always be made in a misguided attempt to protect her."

_Is Alice purposely being cryptic? Maybe this is just a distraction to calm my nerves?_

"Alice, I don't know what to say. I love Bella. I don't ever want to hurt her."

She tilted her head to the side as she studied my face. "Just remember to always be honest with her Edward. And don't treat her as if she's made of glass. Bella is a lot stronger than you think."

Still bewildered, I answered. "Okay Alice, I'll try to remember that."

_-LRM-_

As much as I wanted to greet Bella as soon as she landed, I opted to wait in the car. We'd been able to elude the paps this long, and I found no reason to tempt fate by standing in the middle of the airport in full view of everyone.

Sidney left me waiting in the car, as he went inside to retrieve my girl.

After what felt like an eternity, they both appeared, walking toward the car.

As soon as the door opened, Bella dove onto my lap. "Edward." She sighed.

She felt so warm and soft. I buried my face in her hair for a moment to fill my lungs with the unique scent of Bella.

"I missed you so much sweetheart." I breathed.

We spent the short ride from the airport wrapped in each others arms, kissing as if our lives depended on it.

I could tell by Bella's reaction, that she liked the hotel. It _was_ quite beautiful. The perfect setting for a winter wedding.

_God, I sound like a woman. Next thing you know, I'll willingly watch 'The Notebook'. _

_Fuck me._

I led Bella up to the suite, silently hoping that my sister gives us some time to relax. It seemed we'd been apart so long that I just wanted to revel in her closeness for the rest of the night.

_The rest of my life…._

As I put Bella's bag in our bedroom closet, I heard Alice's voice in the sitting room.

I came out of the bedroom as she was informing Bella of their 'spa afternoon'. Bella seemed a little quiet, but not upset.

_Good. She and Alice deserve a little 'bonding time'. But not tonight._

At that moment, the food tray I'd ordered arrived. Once again, I knew I'd made the right decision, as Bella dug into it as if she were starving. Having had very little dinner, I found myself eating quite a bit of it too.

The champagne was the finishing touch, and succeeded in taking the edge off, seeing that I'd let my nerves do a number on me today.

Bella yawned widely after drinking her champagne, and then informed me that she was off to take a shower. I continued to relax in the sitting room for a few minutes, then also retreated to our bedroom.

I was stretched across our bed, channel surfing, when Bella emerged from the bathroom.

Now, I'd seen Bella in sweats, jeans, t-shirts, dressy shirts, skirts, and dresses, always finding her to be the most breathtakingly beautiful woman in the room. But, nothing prepared me for Bella in a sexy satin nightgown. I almost swallowed my tongue in surprise. It was lovely, and hugged every inch of her beautiful body.

My mind shut down most thought processes, it even forgot how to think in full sentences, opting instead for Cavemanese, as all my blood left my brain, traveling south to my dick.

_Bare skin, cleavage, breasts (so glad I didn't think 'tits' …shit, I just did)._

_Hips, ass (I thought 'ass' too…because I am one). _

_Gorgeous legs, even has sexy feet (perv)._

_Oh God…. _

Several different scenarios flashed through my mind in which I would successfully talk Bella into having sex with me. Right now. Right here. Or over there on the bed, or on the floor, or in the dressing area, or in the shower, or all of the above.

_Fuuuuuccckkkk_

I'm not sure what my face looked like, but Bella must have felt the need to explain her clothing choice.

"Um, Rose re-packed my suitcase, removing all my comfortable clothes. Do you think this looks okay?"

_Okay? If okay translates to mean fuckhot? Fuckhot as in I want to throw you down and make you scream my name…_

_yeah I guess the nightgown is… okay._

I made a valiant effort to pull myself together and speak.

_Come on, you can do this._

I cleared my throat. "You look very nice." I said quietly.

"I need a shower." I blurted as I stood abruptly and ran into the bathroom, knowing that if I stood there for one more minute, I would be begging Bella for sex.

_Begging, pleading, coercing…._

_Why the hell is this so difficult?_

In the shower I stared down at my traitorous dick. "You are a stupid fucker." Then I laughed at my unintentional joke.

_I think I may be losing my mind._

Realizing what an ass I had made of myself in front of Bella, I was overcome with remorse for the thoughts that had taken hold of me just before my escape into the shower.

_She probably realizes what an asshole I am now, and will want to be on the first flight back to Seattle._

After freezing my ass, and other body parts in the shower, I dressed and joined Bella in the bed. Thank God she was hidden under the covers.

I laid on my side facing her, as I tried to think of the best way to word my apology. Bella seemed to catch on to my mood almost immediately.

"What's wrong Edward?"

I sighed. "You know Bella, I've always prided myself on my self-control." I chuckled darkly at how I'd almost fucked up tonight. "I realized when I met you that I'd never really been tested until then. Despite that, I still felt I was handling things pretty well." I sat up and ran my hands through my hair. "I owe you an apology."

She looked confused.

"When you came out in that nightgown just now, it was everything I could do not to go all caveman, throw you over my shoulder and take you to bed." I murmured.

She gasped in shock.

"Maybe if I'd had a little warning, I would have reacted more gentlemanly. I'm so sorry."

_Watch now as the love of your life tells you off before leaving your sorry ass._

But Bella didn't tell me off. "Edward please don't apologize. It's hard for me to say this but, I'm feeling really flattered right now." She whispered. "It makes me happy to know you want me in _that _way. I know we talked about wanting to be each other's firsts, but you've been so reserved that I wasn't sure if you were really interested."

My mouth fell open in shock.

_Wow, I'm a better actor than I thought. I should receive an Oscar for disguising the fact that I really want make love to Bella. _

_Yes, I want to kiss every square inch of her naked body. I want to make her see stars or whatever the hell it is that girls do….over and over again._

_How the hell did she not see this? _

"Forgive me Miss Swan for not expressing my thoughts before now." I took hold of her hand. "Bella, don't hate me for this but, I've thought of little else since you spilled coffee on your shirt the first day we met." I chuckled. "Let's just say that I'm getting used to cold showers."

That was the sad truth of my pathetic existence.

She was so sweet as she knelt in front of me on the bed and stroked my face with her hand.

We kissed again, and my lust-addled brain was still too much in control of my body. My hands traveled, trying to caress as much of Bella's bare skin as they could find. I deepened the kiss. When she sucked on my lower lip, I almost moaned out loud.

In the heat of the kiss, and without my permission, my hands wandered lower to Bella's thighs. I couldn't help myself when I felt her small warm hands skim across my back muscles.

Bella pulled back slightly, and I realized that my erection had been pressing again her stomach.

_Damn traitorous dick again. Ruining a perfect moment._

I pulled back and looked into her eyes. I forced myself to blink, willing the lustful thoughts away, and sighed.

"Maybe we should just talk for a little while." I suggested.

We both relaxed and sat down. The only physical connection, our clasped hands.

"What do you want to talk about?" Bella asked as she pulled herself together.

_I blurted out something that I'd been curious about for some time._

"Well, since we're already on the subject…. Oh hell, I'm just going to ask. Bella, how much do you know about sex?"

_Why the hell did I just ask that? Could I have been any more insensitive?_

"Um." She muttered as she thought, seemingly taken by surprise.

"I'm sorry, I've made you feel uncomfortable."

_I wish Emmett was here, I'd gladly let him kick my ass. I deserve it._

"Edward, stop. I'm not uncomfortable. I'm just trying to think how to word this without sounding stupid."

"Bella, you're not going to sound stupid." I smiled, a little relieved, and more than curious.

"Okay. Well, about three years ago Rose discovered that I was woefully ignorant about sex. She made it her mission to become my own personal 'Dr. Ruth'." I could tell that this was unpleasant to speak about.

"She started forcing me to read all the sex-related articles in Cosmo. At first I pretended to read them. She found me out pretty quickly, so she started _quizzing_ me on what I was supposed to have read." She cringed. "It was horrifying, and it went on for months. The worst part was that she would decide to quiz me at the most bizarre times, and sometimes in public places. I've never been so embarrassed before or since, even by the things Emmett has done."

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. Bella continued without noticing.

"I explained to Father Pat that I didn't think it was a sin, because I hated every minute of it. And at the time, I was more afraid of Rose than of my punishment from God. She can be pretty intimidating."

Somewhere in the middle of that last bit, I couldn't stop myself from cracking up at Bella's bizarre conversation with her priest. As a result of trying to keep quiet, my body started to shake with silent laughter.

Bella noticed.

"You know, I'm so glad I amuse you Mr. Movie Star. I suppose you know everything about sex?" She said as she smacked my arm.

"Bella, I'm a guy, I think we're born knowing it." I was still laughing, but at least I didn't feel like quite a heel any more. "What we're not _born _knowing, we learn from each other and _other_ sources."

"At the risk of sounding like an idiot, what_ sources_ are you talking about Edward?"

"Bella, come on, every guy I know has watched at least one porno, or a hundred." I laughed again.

_Christ, what made me say that? It had been years since I'd seen one of those._

"I think that was too much information Edward."

_Damn it, now I've made her feel awkward. _

"Don't feel bad." I said, looking at her warily. "It was back in high school Bella."

"Listen" I decided to be completely honest. "I know your history, and I would never push you into anything you weren't ready for. When we _are_ ready for the next step, I think we'll know. I don't just want you for a few months or even years, Bella, I want you forever. Believe me, I'm willing to wait as long as I need to."

I felt relieved that I'd shared my hopes of forever with Bella, and slept better that night than I had in almost three weeks.

_-LRM-_

The next morning, Bella began to fret about her ski lesson. Her biggest fear seemed to be that she'd crash into someone.

"It'll be fine Bella, you worry too much." I tried to soothe.

"You don't understand Edward, I'm a walking disaster. When I was eleven, Emmett took me roller skating. I lost control when I was coming off the rink, and crashed into a group of older boys that were standing there talking. They cursed me out and I spent the next twenty minutes crying in the bathroom."

_Bastards, who would do that to a young girl?_

"Please tell me that Emmett did something to them."

"Well, when Emmett finally coaxed me out of the ladies' room, he had all three of them lined up to apologize. When I asked him later what happened while I was in the rest room, he told me that he never laid a finger on them, but that he was so _verbally _persuasive that one of them started crying, and the other two pissed their pants." She smiled.

_I like Emmett more every day._

Unbeknownst to Bella, I watched from a distance as she took her lesson. Alice and Jasper chuckled at my 'voyeurism'.

_Asses. It wasn't like I was watching her shower. Although that would be infinitely more stimulating that this ski lesson._

_Exactly the kind of stimulation I don't need at the moment. _

_-LRM-_

While the girls had their 'spa time', Jasper and I decided to go for a work out, and then swim a few laps in the hotel pool.

"I have to hand it to you Edward, you're faithful to your work-out schedule."

I nodded. "I was a little lazy during Christmas vacation, so the first day I got back with my trainer, I whined like a little bitch."

We both laughed. "This movie is pretty physically demanding so I have to push myself. You have no idea how much I'd rather be back in the room right now, playing my guitar."

Jasper grinned and nodded.

After our swim, we went for drinks at the hotel bar, expecting the girls to arrive back at any time.

While we sat at the bar, Jasper got a text from Alice informing him that she and Bella had arrived back at the suite.

Once we finished our drinks, we headed back upstairs.

The girls were dressing for the wedding when we arrived. Bella was a vision when she stepped into the sitting area. I walked over to her, taking her hands in order to get a better view.

_I think Bella may be about to break some unwritten rule about not 'outshining' the bride at a wedding._

Jasper smiled and went in search of Alice.

"Bella" I said "you take my breath away. You're absolutely stunning."

And she was.

She smirked. "Now you know how I feel all the time, Mr. Movie Star."

I smiled back. "Silly girl. Okay, I'll go get dressed, and then we can go downstairs."

She seemed equally as pleased with me when I stepped back into the room in my suit. Of course my tie matched Bella's dress perfectly.

Before long, it was time to go downstairs for the wedding.

_-LRM-_

We were all seated at circular tables for the ceremony and reception to follow. The Grand Ballroom was beautiful and elegant. Knowing Sylvia and Mark as I did, I was surprised that their wedding was so formal. They were such quirky, fun-loving people, and always full of mischief. They were always to ones to play practical jokes on the film set. When they met each other, I knew it was a match made in heaven.

During the moments that I was able to drag my eyes away from my beautiful Bella, I did notice that Sylvia made a lovely bride. The ceremony went off without a hitch, and the reception to follow was great fun.

Never expecting anything less, I was still gratified that Sylvia and Mark were so welcoming to Bella, making her feel right at home immediately.

The evening was winding down and I was holding Bella in my arms dancing to the strains of _Truly Madly Deeply. _My girl suddenly looked very sad, almost as if she was very close to tears.

"Why do you look sad Bella?" I asked.

"It's our last night." She whispered.

That was a thought that had already crossed my mind, and I'd had to push it away to enjoy the evening.

"I'm looking forward to the day that we won't have to be apart any more Bella."

"Me too." She whispered.

_-LRM-_

That night, our last night together for a while, I laid down with Bella and thought about how I was going to face the long weeks ahead without her.

She was crying quietly as I sang low in her ear until she finally drifted off to sleep.

_I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I want to lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me…._

_******************************A/N*******************************_

_**A/N Song rec- Truly Madly Deeply by Savage Garden.**_

_**Will post one more LRM…hopefully in the next 1-2 days, followed very quickly by V&V. The next V&V is almost ready to go.**_

_**Here's a little 'inside information', the next V&V will carry Bella all the way up to the day she flies to London. Yay! **_

_**Reviews are as good as spiked egg nog!**_


	18. Setback To A Full Recovery

**Disclaimer- Stephenie still owns the usual suspects.**

**I own my original characters and original story. **

_****Parallels Chapter 20 of V&V. Enjoy!**_

_**********************************LRM**************************_

**20. Setback To A Full Recovery **

It was Super Bowl Sunday. The entire cast and crew had the day off of filming, and Alice had begged and pleaded with me until I agreed to go to a Superbowl party at her house.

She could care less about the game of course. It was really just a chance for Alice and Christopher to drink and ogle the football players.

I arrived at Alice and Jasper's about an hour before the game started. Christopher met me at the door. "Edward! Glad to see that the pixie got you to leave your cave." He said with a smirk.

"Hey Chris, how are you? And I've been out of my 'cave' a lot lately." I argued with a smile.

Chris raised an eyebrow. "Don't bullshit a bullshitter Edward, I know that you only leave your house to work. Maybe if the lovely Bella would move to L.A. you'd take more of an interest in actually living."

"Don't count on that Chris. They'd probably both go into hiding together." Alice grinned as she walked up and hugged me. "Which reminds me Edward. You'd better plan something nice to do with Bella during spring break, or I will steal her away and show her the sights myself."

I hadn't thought about that. For the past week, I'd been dwelling on the fact that I'd have to be separated from Bella for an unbearably long period of time. Now, with Alice's simple statement, I realized that I had something to look forward to.

My mind began to ponder all the things Bella and I could do that week. Knowing that she liked the ocean, I immediately thought about taking her to Laguna Beach for a couple of days.

_Probably won't be warm enough to coax her into a bikini. Pity._

Alice's guests had started to arrive. I knew a few of them, but I wasn't feeling very sociable. I stayed pretty much to myself as we watched the game.

I honestly tried to pay attention to the screen, but my mind kept returning to Isabella. I'd spoken to her before she went to church this morning, and she'd told me of her intention to visit the lake we'd been to in Olympic National Park. Being a cop's daughter, I knew Bella would be careful, but I couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that had settled over me since we'd talked.

As I walked toward the kitchen to get a bottle of water, I contemplated calling Bella.

_I really need to find a way to curb my stalker tendencies._

Just then, Alice came breezing into the room. She walked up and placed her small hand on my forearm, a worried expression on her face.

"Are you going to call Bella?" She asked.

"I was just thinking about doing that, yes." I answered.

Alice stared at something over my shoulder and seemed to zone out for a moment. Suddenly she shook her head slightly and focused on me. "Call her Edward, something isn't right. I can't quite figure out what's happened."

I hit Bella's number on speed dial. She picked up almost immediately.

"Hello." I was relieved that she answered, although she sounded a little off.

"Hello baby. Did you go to the park?" I asked.

"Yeah, um I left a while ago." She answered in a shaky voice.

I could tell that she had been crying. It took every ounce of my self-control not to overreact. "Bella you've been crying, what's wrong?" I said quickly.

"I went to the lake, oh Edward, I was stopped by a park ranger." She began to cry. "He grabbed me, it was awful. He's charging me with assault. He's lying Edward, he's lying about everything."

Bella's words came out in such a rush that it took a moment to decipher what she had said. And even then, the words didn't make sense.

"Bella, sweetheart, slow down. Please explain exactly what happened." I was in agony, listening to her sobs.

So she went on to tell me every detail of the ordeal she'd just lived through. When she told me of the vile things the ranger had said, I lost it. "Motherfucking bastard I want to rip his tongue out."

Thank heaven I was still in Alice's kitchen, out of earshot of the party guests.

Bella's story got worse.

She went on to describe when the ranger grabbed her. As she told me about that piece of shit putting her in handcuffs, she broke down in tears again.

_My beautiful sweet girl._

"I will find that cocksucker and I will end his miserable existence. Son of a motherfucking whore." I was suddenly hit with the realization that this scumbag acted this way because Bella had been in the news.

_And she was in the news was because she was my girlfriend._

"This is because of me. If not for me, he wouldn't have seen your photo on the news. He wouldn't have said those awful things to you." I spluttered out.

"Edward, stop blaming yourself. I get the feeling that this guy would have messed with me whether he knew who I was or not."

I doubted that, but I didn't want her any more upset, so I dropped the subject.

"I'm coming there." I blurted as I realized I had to see her. I needed to hold her and make sure she was okay.

"But won't you get in trouble leaving the movie."

"Don't worry about that Bella. I'll tell them I've got an emergency. Oh God Bella, being this far away when you need me is awful."

_Hold it together Edward, for Bella's sake._

I said goodbye to Bella, and immediately went into action. After explaining to Alice in brief what had happened to Bella in the park, I muttered a quick goodbye, and headed home. On the way, I called my parents.

"Hello dear. I'm a little surprised to hear from you. Aren't you watching the game at Alice and Jasper's?" My mother asked as she answered.

"I'm on my way home Mom. Is Dad available? I need a favor." I said in a rush.

"Yes, of course Edward. Is everything alright?" Mother sounded concerned.

I sighed loudly as I thought about that question. "No Mom. It really isn't." I heard my voice crack with emotion.

"Oh honey. What is going on?" She asked in a desperate tone. "Is Bella okay?"

"No Mom. She had a traumatic experience earlier today, and I'm making arrangements to fly up there as soon as possible."

"Edward, what happened?"

I thought about how to tell them without betraying Bella's confidence. Realizing that in order for my father to fully help her, I'd have to tell him an abbreviated version of Bella's past, I sighed again. "Mom, just get Dad and then I'll tell you both." I said, resigned.

As soon as my father got on the extension, I launched into the story of Renee Swan's last day on earth. I didn't go into graphic detail, concentrating instead on Bella's ordeal and many injuries.

"That explains the injuries listed on her medical chart. I wondered if she'd been in a car accident when I saw that." My father said in a quiet voice, more to himself than to us.

I then went on to explain about the years of depression Bella faced after her mother's death, and her aversion to physical contact with anyone outside her small social circle.

As I spoke, I could heard my mother's soft sniffles as she tried to control her tears. My family had already grown to love Bella, and I knew this was hard for them to hear.

Finally, I told them what happened to Bella today in the park. Without my even asking, my father blurted. "Dear God Edward. The poor girl is probably in shock. Since she refused medical treatment, I need to go over there to make sure she's alright."

"Thank you Dad. I was hoping you'd go check on her. Her father's on his way, but it takes hours to get to Seattle from Forks. And, as luck would have it, Emmett and Rosalie are out of town."

I quickly gave them Bella's address and disconnected the call.

My next call was to the director. "Hello Hal, this is Edward Masen."

"Hello Edward, to what do I owe the honor of a phone call on your day off?" He said pleasantly.

"I'm sorry to say that I've just been informed of a family emergency in Seattle, and I must fly there tonight. I apologize, but it's something that can't be helped." I said in a rush as I packed.

Hal was quiet for a moment. "Sorry to hear that Edward. Look, don't worry about it. I can shift things around a little for Monday and Tuesday, shoot more of the scenes you're not in. Unfortunately, the shoot we have scheduled for early Wednesday would be a big pain in the ass to change, not to mention expensive. Do you think you'll be back by then?"

"I'll do my best Hal. If I can't I'll let you know tomorrow. Thanks very much for understanding."

"Look Edward, you're the star. I need you in a good frame of mind to do your best work. Take care of what you need to. I hope everything works out okay."

"Me too Hal. Thanks."

As soon as I hung up with him I called Alec. "Hello boss man." He answered sarcastically.

"Alec, I don't have time to explain but I'm flying to Seattle tonight. I'll phone the driver to come get me, but I need you to make the flight arrangements while I'm on my way to the airport. I'll need a return for Tuesday afternoon. Just text the flights to me."

"Sure Edward. Is something wrong?" He asked with genuine concern.

"It's Bella. She needs me." I said, barely above a whisper.

"Dude, is she hurt?" He asked, alarmed.

"Not physically, she just had a very bad experience today, and I need to go there. I've cleared everything with Hal."

I knew that Alec was dying of curiosity, but admirably he kept his questions to himself. "Alright man. Listen, I'm sorry. I hope she's okay."

"Thanks Alec."

_-LRM-_

The flight to Seattle seemed to take forever. Once I landed, I caught a cab to Bella's because Sidney was hundreds of miles away. He was due to arrive at my home in a couple of days with a U-Haul filled with his belongings.

Bella's dad answered the door. "Hey Edward." He said in a very subdued tone.

"How is she sir?" I asked quietly.

"She's asleep, but restless." He shook his head as he walked toward Bella's kitchen. "Do you want something to drink?" He asked. I somehow knew he didn't mean a soft drink.

"Do I need one?" I asked warily.

Chief Swan sighed and rubbed his forehead with his hand. "I'm not gonna lie, she's in a bad way Edward. Thankfully, your Dad gave her a mild sedative."

Charlie slumped down into a chair and laid his head back, looking weary.

"What can I do?" I asked, feeling desperate and useless.

"Just take care of my girl." He replied in a weak voice, then he cleared his throat and sat up straighter. "Your parents contacted their lawyer. He's sending over one of his 'brightest and best' attorneys around eleven tomorrow morning. From what he told them, she's a real spitfire." Charlie said quietly.

"When will Emmett and Rose get back?"

"They're already on their way. There weren't any flights that would get them back tonight, so they have a layover. They should arrive sometime tomorrow morning."

"Rose has got her hands full calming down my boy. He's ready to commit murder." Charlie half-smiled.

"I can understand that." I muttered.

"You know, it's funny. All these years of being a cop I'd always heard the stories of police brutality, or whatever you want to call it, but had never run into it personally." He said as he scrubbed his hands over his face. "This bastard ranger is something strange to me. I'll admit that I want to hurt him for what he did to my little girl. But I also realize something more needs to be done about him, something permanent. He's just the type of asshole that will keep hurting people until someone has the balls to stop him for good."

"I'm hoping this fancy lawyer has the answer Edward, because if she doesn't, I'm going to fuck up Mr. Ranger's world." Charlie said in a menacing voice.

_Whoah. Is the Chief thinking of shooting that scumbag?_

_I'm actually good with that._

Realizing how late it was, I went to get a shower. Afterward, I put on my sleep pants and t-shirt before checking on Bella. She was asleep, but very restless. When I stepped back into the living room, the chief had set up the sleeper sofa and was sitting on it. He was looking down at his feet while rubbing his hands together. Without looking up at me, he spoke "I expect you to be a gentleman." Then he shut off the lamp and laid down.

_I think in his weird way, the chief just gave me permission to sleep in Bella's bed._

I went to her bedroom and crawled in behind her, pulling her into my arms. She immediately relaxed into a restful sleep. I followed right after.

As soon as the grey dawn peeked through Bella's window, I was awake. I went out to the kitchen and had a cup of coffee with the chief. We talked for a while. As a means of distraction, I told him how work was going on the new film. Eventually we wandered to the living room. I left him sitting there watching a morning news program, and went back to Bella's room. She was still sound asleep. I crawled back into bed and just watched her for the next hour or so.

It was just after ten when I decided to wake her. I left a trail of soft kisses from her shoulder to her cheek. "Bella, wake up sweetheart."

She turned to face me. "Edward".

"I'm sorry to wake you Bella, but the lawyer will be here soon, and I thought you'd like to get a shower before that."

"Lawyer?" She questioned.

"Yes. My parents' lawyer is sending over one of their firm's 'brightest and best'. "

"Oh, okay. I'll get a quick shower." She said as she stood.

Just as I walked into the living room, Emmett and Rose arrived.

"Where's Bella?" Emmett asked his Dad. The poor guy looked beat to hell.

"She's in the shower." I answered for the chief.

After a few minutes of Rose trying to determine how Bella was, she emerged from the bathroom. Emmett and Rose immediately enveloped her in hugs.

I heard Emmett mutter "I want to kill him Bells."

_He's not the only one._

"Emmett, that wouldn't be helpful. We can't lose you. I'm just scared about what will happen in court. I never want that man to get near me again." She sounded so small and afraid.

Charlie, feeling the need to keep busy, fixed tea for Bella and made her eat some toast. The chief came across as such a gruff, inarticulate man, but there was so much more to him than met the eye. It was obvious that he'd do anything for his children. And now Rose was included in that circle of protection.

As I watched this man of simple means dote upon his only daughter, it suddenly became very important to me to earn his respect.

_-LRM-_

To say we were all impressed with the attorney sent by my parent's firm would have been an understatement. Wendy Graham knew her job, and I was quite confident that Bella had nothing to worry about in court.

It didn't change the fact that I still wanted to kick the Ranger's ass.

After Wendy and her team left, Chief Swan decided to head for home. Soon after, Bella and I found ourselves alone.

"How long can you stay?" Bella asked.

"I have to fly back tomorrow afternoon, but only if you're okay."

"I'll be okay." She said. I was certain she was just trying to put on a brave face.

We spent the day holed up in Bella's apartment, ordering in food and just vegetating. Every now and then I noticed a pained expression pass over her face, and I knew she was thinking about the ordeal she'd have to face in court.

I fought the urge to go track down that piece of shit Ranger and rip him to shreds, putting what was left through a wood-chipper.

_Yeah, a little overly dramatic._

But I knew getting myself in trouble would cause Bella even more distress.

_Damn it. Just when everything in our lives seems to be calm and on the right track, something like this has to happen._

By evening, Bella's nerves had taken their toll on her well-being. I watched her warily as she fixed a pitcher of cocktails.

_That's a lot of alcohol for just the two of us._

"Are we expecting company Bella?" I asked.

"No, but you're welcome to share." She answered me with a smirk.

Deciding on having one drink turned out to be a very good idea. I remained sober as I watched my girl slowly get hammered. I realized that she needed to get this out of her system, so I let her ramble and scream and curse about what she'd like to do to that asshat Ranger.

_I would rather her fall to pieces in front of me than alone where I wouldn't be there to put her back together again._

The hysterical laughter followed by uncontrollable crying took me a bit by surprise, but again I tried to be supportive by just holding her as she ruined my shirt with her tears. When the exhaustion finally took hold, I put her to bed, crawling in beside her.

In the morning, I remedied her hangover as best I could and went to class with her. There was no way I was being parted from her side until I had to board that airplane later today.

The old Bella finally reemerged about halfway through the day, when she'd had more than enough of her classmates attempts at flirting with me. I laughed numerous times at the murderous glares she threw out, and lost count of how many times she gave the one-finger salute to those same flirting females.

She seemed to gain strength as the day wore on, so that by the time I had to board my plane, I was certain she'd be strong enough to handle what was to come.

_Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to leave her. Screw the film._

The goodbye at the airport was agonizing, but made me more determined than ever to escape California for a couple days sometime soon, in order to spend time with my girl.

I needed her not only emotionally, but physically. She kept me grounded. She kept me centered. She kept me sane_._

_****************************************A/N************************************_

_**A/N This is a fairly short chapter….but that's because I cut out a lot of repetitious dialogue.**_

_**I'm anxious to get back to the next chap of V&V . It's done, I just need to edit. Watch for it in the next day or so. I like reviews.**_


	19. Valentines For The Enamored

**Disclaimer- Stephenie still owns the usual suspects.**

**I own my original characters and original story.**

**_* This chapter parallels Chapter 21 of V&V: 'Valentines & The Masters of The Universe'._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_*******************************LRM*************************_**

**21. Valentines For The Enamored**

I hadn't 'done' Valentine's Day since high school. Junior year of high school to be exact. I remember going out of my way to leave little gifts for Meghan in each of her classes that day, not realizing that she was meeting her _real _boyfriend later that night, no doubt to get high and have sex with him.

I shuddered when I remembered what a fool I had been. Before my mind started to wander down a dark path which I had no desire to revisit, I turned my thoughts to Bella.

_Bella. My beautiful Bella. The reason my outlook on everything has changed._

And the best I could do for the woman that had changed my life was send her some stupid flowers.

When I spoke with her a few minutes ago, she said she understood that I had made a commitment to this film, but deep down I knew we both yearned to spend our first _real _Valentine's Day together.

On my way to the shower, my cell rang.

"Hello."

"Hello Edward, it's Hal. I called to let you know that because of all this rain, we're going to have to cancel shooting for today and tomorrow. The forecast is looking good for Tuesday, so hopefully we'll be back up and running then."

I was elated.

_Oh my God. I can go see Bella. Today. _

_I can make this happen._

"Sorry about your film schedule Hal, but this is fantastic news. I could kiss you right now!" I responded enthusiastically.

Hal burst into laughter. "Hey, I appreciate that kid but, just so you know, I don't swing that way." He continued to laugh.

I joined in his laughter. "Seriously though Hal, you've given me such a gift. Now I can go spend Valentine's with my girl. Thank you."

Hal was still chuckling. "Maybe you should thank Mother Nature. You go and have a good time Edward. I'll see you on Tuesday."

"Bye Hal, and thanks again."

As I hung up, I heard some commotion downstairs in my living room.

"Edward, move your hiney. We've got to get you to Bella pronto." A voice shouted up to me.

_Alice._

She started throwing clothing into my suitcase. "I've already booked your flight, well Jasper did while I drove over here, and he's sending a text to your phone. Get your shower, and put this on." She said as she pushed a shirt and suit into my hands.

I showered and dressed quickly. By the time I emerged from the bathroom, Alice had finished packing my bag. She handed me my phone, displaying the text with my flight information.

"Come on, and don't forget Bella's present." Alice called as she rushed out the door to her car.

I ran to my dresser and shoved the necklace I had purchased for Bella in my pocket. Because I thought we wouldn't be spending the day together, I had intended to give it to her next time I saw her.

Alice drove me to the airport. "Should I call Bella to let her know?"

Alice grinned. "I think it would be quite a grand gesture if you surprised her brother dear."

_As usual, Alice was right._

I touched down in Seattle at approximately 1:30.

_Perfect. There's plenty of time to make arrangements for dinner._

I hailed a cab and headed straight to Bella's. I knocked and knocked before giving up and trying Rose and Emmett's apartment instead.

They both greeted me with surprised smiles. "Edward, what are you doing here?" Rose asked.

I shrugged my shoulders a little sheepishly. "Work's been cancelled for a couple of days. I wanted to surprise Bella."

"That's fantastic. She will be thrilled!" Rose said excitedly, then she frowned. "The only problem is that she just left to have dinner with Charlie in Port Angeles. Their reservations are for five o'clock. If you hurry, maybe you can arrive right after her." Rose ran to the kitchen and wrote the name and address of the restaurant on a piece of paper.

"Do you have a car?" Emmett asked.

"No, but I have a cab waiting. I told him I'd be out shortly to let him know what time to pick us up for dinner."

"Dude, I'd drive you myself but we've made reservations that were a pain in the ass to get and ..." Emmett said apologetically.

"No Emmett, that's fine. I'm sure the cabbie will appreciate making some extra money today." I said as I grabbed the paper from Rose and bolted for the elevator.

"Good luck." They both shouted after me.

After explaining things to the driver, we headed out. On our way out of the city, I spied a flower vendor and had the cabbie pull over. The vendor did a double take when he saw me. I had him put together a small bouquet of red roses and threw him a hundred dollar bill before hopping back in the cab.

While nervously watching the time, I kept throwing cash at the driver in an effort to speed things up. At five o'clock, I started to panic, until I remembered that Chief Swan had entered all his contact information into my phone.

_God bless Clint Eastwood._

I dialed the Chief, he answered immediately.

"Hello."

"Hello Chief Swan, this is Edward Cullen. Are you and Bella at the restaurant?" I asked.

"Yeah we're here."

"Great. It turns out that filming was cancelled for the today and tomorrow, so I flew up to surprise Bella." I rushed out my explanation.

"Oh really?" Chief Swan sounded surprised.

"Of course when I got to the apartment, she'd already left. So I'm in a cab about fifteen minutes away from you."

The Chief chuckled. "Well doesn't that just figure?"

"I will be very grateful if you can stall for time."

"I'll see what I can do." He answered quietly "Thanks, bye."

"Goodbye sir."

As promised, we pulled up in front of the restaurant less than fifteen minutes later.

The hostess seemed to go into shock when she recognized me. I just handed my bag to her, asking her to stow it away until I had finished dinner.

She answered with a nod as she took the bag.

I scanned the restaurant looking for my girl and spied her immediately, sitting with the Chief.

Every time I saw Bella, she took my breath away. No photos did justice to her beauty. I stood there mesmerized, unable to make my legs work.

Chief Swan noticed me before Bella did, and grinned. I watched as her eyes followed his gaze over to where I stood by the door.

An expression of absolute joy overtook her beautiful face. She sprang from her seat and flew across the room to me. As soon as she was in my arms I relaxed. She was everything I had been missing in the few days since I'd seen her last.

Our lips met in a passionate kiss, neither of us caring where we were, or that her father was watching us like a hawk.

We stayed locked in the kiss until I heard someone clear their throat.

_Chief Swan. Speak of the devil._

We reluctantly broke the kiss, and Bella grabbed my hand to lead me to the table. "How are you here?" she asked.

I laughed at her bewildered expression. "After I hung up with you this morning, I got a call informing me that filming was cancelled for the next two days because of the weather. All my scenes this week take place outdoors you see. I've never been so damn glad to see rain in southern California." I smiled as I realized that Bella and I were really together. On Valentine's Day.

"Alice arrived at my house before I'd even finished the call, and threw a bag together. She forced me into this suit and drove me to the airport."

"When I arrived at your apartment, Rose informed me that you'd just left. I kept throwing money at the cab driver to drive faster on the way here."

"Wait a minute." Bella turned to the Chief "Was that Edward you were talking to on the phone a while ago?"

Chief Swan got a guilty look on his face. "Yeah, I had to stall for time until he got here."

Bella laughed. "Gosh Dad, I thought you were losing it."

Charlie smiled. "On that note, I'm going to head out. I just remembered a football game on TV that I don't want to miss."

_I like this man more every time I see him._

"Dad, I thought football season was over?" Bella knew her father well.

"Well, er, Bear Grylls, I don't want to miss Bear Grylls." Charlie grinned as he kissed her goodbye and shook my hand.

After the Chief left, I took a good look at my girl. She was beautiful in her red dress, but as I took in her features I realized she'd lost some weight since I'd seen her last. I had a suspicion when we talked on skype, but seeing her in person confirmed my fears.

"Bella, what have you been doing?" I asked as I grabbed her hand.

_I'd be willing to bet that she's been so nervous about the damn court case, that she's not been eating._

"Look at you. You haven't been eating. I suspected as much, but hoped I was wrong."

I felt as if I'd been punched in the gut. This was unacceptable. For Bella to be this upset….once again I felt myself wanting to track down the Ranger and maim him. "Bella, you can't do this to yourself."

"I don't know what to say Edward." She whispered.

I let out a breath. "Bella, you have to promise me that you'll eat. Please. I wouldn't survive if anything happened to you." She needed to understand how sincere I was about that.

She suddenly looked remorseful. "I'm so sorry Edward. I promise I'll do better. I love you so much, I don't want you to worry about me."

I relaxed, but knew that I wouldn't stop worrying about this until the court case was over. We ordered our food, and I watched as Bella attempted to eat everything on her plate. As we waited for dessert, I remembered her gift, and pulled it from my pocket.

"I didn't think I'd be able to give this to you on Valentine's Day. But it seems that fate had other plans." I smiled.

"Happy Valentine's darling." I said as I handed it to her.

I watched as Bella's eyes lit up at the sight of the diamond necklace. "Edward, it's lovely." She smiled. "Would you help me put it on?"

I clasped it around her neck. "You know you didn't need to get me anything. _You _are enough." She said as she held my hand. "But thank you."

_Silly girl. She has no idea how much I intend to spoil her. _

_-LRM-_

By the next morning, Bella was a nervous wreck. We sat in the courtroom, her tiny hand in mine, waiting for the proceedings to start.

"Isabella, you can stay seated, I'll do all the talking." Wendy directed.

"What exactly is going to happen?" Bella asked.

"The court needs to determine that you have legal representation, and the Judge will set a court date. It should only take a few minutes."

"Is _he _going to be here?" Bella asked nervously.

"Yes, unfortunately the _ranger_ has to be here." Wendy whispered back.

_I can't wait to lay eyes on that fucker._

"He will not come near you Bella." I said in a forceful voice.

The courtroom began to fill, and I kept my eyes peeled for an asswipe in a ranger uniform. I knew the moment he walked in because I felt Isabella's entire body tense beside me. She squeezed my hand to signify that it was him.

I knew that every bit of hatred I felt for that piece of shit was showing on my face as I glared at him.

I wrapped my arm tight around Bella's shoulders. Fucktard had the nerve to look surprised when he saw us together.

_Five minutes alone, that's all I need to wipe the surprise from his stupid face._

Soon after that, the 'prosecutor' arrived. She was an absolute freak show. I was almost certain that we were the object of a practical joke. To say she dressed unprofessionally would be an gross understatement.

I glanced at Isabella, smirking when I realized that she was having rather 'unkind' thoughts about Ms. Chance.

_Probably mirroring my own._

We didn't spend a lot of time in the courtroom. The proceedings were over in a matter of minutes. I made a mental note of the trial date, March 11. Unfortunately, I was fairly certain I wouldn't be able to get away, but that wouldn't stop me from trying.

As we exited the courtroom, I made sure to give the ranger a 'fuck you' glare.

On the way to the car, Bella's formerly fearful expression gave way to one of anger.

I looked at her questioningly. "What are you thinking Bella?"

She stopped near the car and turned to me. "I'm thinking that I'm tired of being upset about this. I'm thinking that I've let that piece of shit ranger ruin too many days of my life already, and I'm not going to allow him to ruin any more. I refuse to let him have that kind of power over me."

"I'm thinking that a fat bitch in clown makeup is not going to get away with having me punished for something I didn't do."

"I have allowed those assholes to mess with our happiness long enough Edward. I'm through letting evil people hurt me, because when they do that, they're also hurting you, and they're hurting my family, and that's unacceptable."

"I'm going to fight. I'm going to do whatever I can to stop those two. Their sick little game ends with me."

"We need help though, we need the expertise of someone well-versed in all the elements of revenge. We need someone who can devise and execute a plan that will be lay waste to their pathetic lives, and leave them powerless. We need _Rose_."

I stood there in stunned silence as I let her words wash over me. It was unexpected, but so wonderful to hear that she wouldn't roll over and let the bastards win. "Glad to hear it baby, let's go." I said with a smirk as I grabbed her hand and walked to the car.

_-LRM-_

After arriving at WIRI, I trailed along behind Bella as she burst into Rose's office without knocking.

Rose was on the phone.

"Okay, sounds good." Rose smiled while talking on her phone. "Everything is coming together beautifully. Talk to you later, okay bye Wendy." She hung up.

_Strange. Rose is speaking with Bella's lawyer?_

Rose looked at Bella before she spoke. "Well, well, well, I'm thinking that Bella finally got rid of her Little Mermaid underwear and put on her 'big girl' panties."

_Oh shit. Does Rose know I took those Little Mermaid panties? Emmett's going to kick my ass._

Rose continued. "I've been working on something, with Wendy's assistance, that will rock Geri Chance's world." She chuckled. "But not in a good way."

_Oh thank God. It seems she doesn't know about the underwear._

"Kyle Browning is putting together the civil case against Ranger Dickhead. He's planning to serve notice to him during your court case, make a little show of it." She chuckled again.

"So, all you have to do Bella is sit back and enjoy the ride."

This was good news, but Bella looked skeptical.

She looked at Bella as she continued. "The judge will believe you Bella. Now, you two go home and enjoy the rest of your afternoon."

We left the station, and I took Bella out to lunch. After that, we went back to the apartment and relaxed for the afternoon. I held her in my arms until it was time to go.

On our way to the airport, we drove past the two paps who were still shadowing Bella's every step. Emmett waved and blew air kisses to them.

_What the hell is that about?_

Bella then relayed the story of how Emmett helped her escape to the airport for the trip to Aspen, by farting on those two guys.

I stared at her for a moment, not knowing how to react, then I burst into hysterical laughter.

"What can I say? It's a gift." Emmett chuckled in response to my laughter.

_The gift of flatulence-on-demand._

_Emmett is fucking awesome._

_-LRM-_

Once again, we found ourselves in the shitty position of having to say goodbye at the airport.

Bella didn't fall apart, and I was grateful for that. Our separation would be difficult, but these two days had been a gift. It would have to be enough to get us through the next few weeks.

As soon as this damn trial business was out of the way, my priority would be to plan the best spring break Bella has ever had.

Upon landing at LAX, I was bombarded by questions from a mob of paps waiting there for me.

'_**Edward, there are photos of you dancing with Isabella Swan at Sylvia McGuire and Mark Sargent's wedding.'**_

_Damn, I didn't realize the People issue with Sylvia and Mark's wedding had hit newsstands._

'_**Does this mean that you've broken up with Tanya or are you just continuing to see Isabella on the side?'**_

I ignored them and kept walking.

'_**Edward, is Isabella more than just some random hook-up?'**_

'_**How long do you intend to string her along?'**_

I realized that they only asked these questions to get a rise out of me.

_Ah if I only Emmett were here. Maybe he could unleash his 'secret weapon' against the paps._

The thought brought a smile to my face.

_***********************************A/N**************************_

_**A/N Short but sweet. Hope everyone had a very happy Christmas. We are enjoying several inches of new snow…started early Christmas Day, and is supposed to continue falling until very late Sunday night. Hence.. I am snowbound and writing.**_

_**Next up one more LRM…still trying to catch it up with V&V.**_

_**Please leave me love…it makes me write faster…then I can get back to V&V. (my review count for LRM is looking a little sad). **As incentive...anyone who reviews this chapter of LRM...will get a sneak peek of the next chapter of V&V at least 1 whole day before it posts. Come on, you know you want it.**_


	20. Warm Love For The Impatient

**Disclaimer- Stephenie still owns the usual suspects.**

**I own my original characters and original story. **

****This chapter parallels V&V chap 22 'Chipmunks & Oscars'.**

_**Unfortunately, some of you have fanfic profiles that won't allow me to send a 'response' to your review. SO…after I've sent responses(which include the 'sneak peek') to those I can, I'll post the sneak peek on V&V's facebook page. (Link is on my profile page).**_

_**Hope that is satisfactory….Enjoy!**_

_******************************LRM******************************_

**Chapter 22 - Warm Love For The Impatient**

_Pick up the damn phone Tanya._

Another day, another unreturned phone call from Tanya. It had been two months since I'd met with her and Felix. I'd promised to give them time, and in my opinion they'd had more than enough for her to get her shit together and make a statement.

Soon after Valentine's Day, I'd started calling Tanya's cell phone. Not every day, I wasn't a complete dick. But I'd been calling her a couple times a week, with no success.

Bella had been so wrapped up in her court case that we hadn't talked about the Tanya situation much lately, but I know the paps hadn't left her alone and this wasn't something that would go away until Tanya did what she promised.

I had spent most of today sleeping because we were doing night shoots all week. By late afternoon I was wide awake and pacing. I knew I couldn't call Bella because she was meeting with Wendy, so while I waited to hear from her, I ate the dinner platter Mrs. Hernandez had left for me.

After eating, I walked to the music room, intent on playing the guitar until Bella called. I picked up my acoustic, so I'd be able to hear the phone.

_Look at the ivy on the old clinging wall, __Look at the flowers and the green grass so tall _

_It's not a matter of when push comes to shove, It's just an hour on the wings of a dove _

_I dig it when you're fancy dressed up in lace, I dig it when you have a smile on your face _

_This inspiration's got to be on the flow, This invitation's got to see it and know _

_It's just warm love, It's just warm love _

I hadn't gotten to the next verse before my phone rang and interrupted me.

_Bella._

I set down the guitar.

"Hey sweetheart, how did your meeting go?" I asked.

"Let's just say it _went_." She said in a sarcastic tone.

"What do you mean? What happened?" I was immediately concerned.

Bella hesitated a moment before speaking. "Wendy just needed to tell me that Ms. Chance offered a plea agreement."

I was a little afraid to ask, but did anyway. "Which was?"

"Plea guilty to assault, spend a night in jail." She answered in a dead voice.

_What. The. Fuck. ?_

"WHAT?" I was livid.

"Oh and take an anger management class. I told them no, of course."

_I should hope so._

I blurted, "Christ, Bella. I can't believe those lying assholes had the nerve to.."

"Edward, calm down. For better or worse this will all be over in ten days." She stated too calmly.

I knew she was terribly worried, and I hoped she didn't stop eating again. "Everything will be fine baby, you'll see."

"I hope so."

_-LRM-_

"These night shoots are screwing up my sleep patterns" I admitted to Jasper.

We'd gone out to eat dinner before I had to get ready and head to the studio. It had been a couple of days since Bella had met with Wendy and was offered that ridiculous plea agreement.

I filled Jasper in on the details of Bella's court case. He shook his head in disbelief when I mentioned the plea offer. "Damn, this all sounds like something from a bad movie."

He looked deep in thought before speaking again. "Look Edward, I have a feeling this will all work out. You guys deserve your happiness."

I grinned at him. "Is Alice starting to rub off on you? Now you're getting 'feelings'."

Jasper smirked. "Shut the fuck up and eat so we can talk business."

We did have quite a lot of 'business issues' to discuss. Jasper had begun to schedule some interviews and television appearances for me. None of them would happen until after filming was completed of course.

"The people from Saturday Night Live are asking again for you to host sometime next season."

I thought about that one. I'd turned them down every time they'd asked, but now I liked having an excuse to take Bella to New York for a week.

"Tell them I'm interested, but we'd have to work around my schedule for the next film."

Jasper's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Damn. You're actually willing to do it?"

I nodded.

"You keep surprising the hell out of me." Jasper said as he grinned.

_Once again, the Bella Swan effect._

_-LRM-_

As I waited for the car to arrive to drive me to the studio, my phone rang.

_Bella_

I'd spoken with her earlier, and knew she was spending the evening with Rose, so I was surprised by the call.

"Hey baby, I thought you were hanging out with Rose tonight?"

"I was, I am, I…. Oh Edward I have the best news!" She said excitedly.

I smiled, her enthusiasm contagious. "What is it Bella?"

"Okay, so you remember the two paps that Emmett farted on?"

I couldn't help it, I burst into laughter at her question. "How could I forget?" I said as I continued to snicker.

"Well, it turns out that one of them followed me to the park the day the ranger accosted me. He witnessed everything. He even has photos Edward! They back up my story entirely."

I was ecstatic. I'd been begging, pleading and trying to coerce Hal into letting me off filming on March 11, but as nice and accommodating as the guy was, he didn't enjoy losing money.

My next course of action would have been to go awol that day, but I knew everyone, including Bella, would be angry with me. Now it looked as if I wouldn't need to go to extremes.

"That is wonderful news Bella, the best. So what happens now?" I asked.

"Wendy is on her way to speak with us, but I think we just won the case." I could hear the smile in her voice.

"I wish I was there with you baby. We could go out and celebrate." I answered sadly.

"Edward, we'll celebrate when I see you. I still have to get this court date out of the way." She answered. "I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella. I'm so happy right now."

"Me too." She answered quietly.

_-LRM-_

Oscar night is a pain in the ass.

Sure I get to rub elbows with the 'elite' of Hollywood. I'll probably meet an idol or two of mine, maybe even one I haven't met before. I'll have my photo taken with actors, directors, and musicians. I'll be interviewed and told how 'talented' I am and how much I deserved an award for my last film, but alas, didn't even receive a nomination.

I'll smile and play the part just as I've always done, but my heart won't be in it.

The afore-mentioned heart will remain where it has been for months now, in the keeping of a beautiful brunette in an apartment in downtown Seattle.

By the time I'd thrown Christopher and his two assistants out, I didn't have long to wait for the car to arrive. I liked Chris, but he was exactly like Alice, and on Oscar night it was difficult to be around either of them.

I'd long ago stopped allowing my sister to come over while I got ready for the big night, because her nervousness was contagious. Thinking it would be better having Chris here as my stylist, turned out to be an epic mistake.

He freaked the fuck out about everything, driving his assistants and me to distraction. By the time they left I had a throbbing headache.

Two Tylenol later, I decided to phone Bella while waiting for the car.

"Hey baby."

"Hi Edward." She breathed.

_God I miss her._

"When do you have to leave?" She asked.

"A car will be here to pick me up in about a half hour."

"When the awards show is over, I have to attend two after-parties, I'll call you when I get home." I added.

"You sound tired." She remarked.

"Well, as you're aware the filming schedule has been grueling. I'm glad I have tomorrow off. Although I'd rather it be Thursday." I said.

I desperately wanted to be there for Bella's court date.

"No, Edward. I'm glad you can't try to do a one-day trip like that. You'd be even more exhausted. You're going to get sick." She scolded.

"You sound like my mother." I chuckled.

"When are you going to realize that your mother is always right?" Bella laughed.

Knowing that she worried about me, even though we were so far apart, meant so much.

"Thank you." I said quietly.

"For what?" Bella asked.

"For worrying about me, for being you. I love you Bella."

"I love you too."

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Next year would you be my date for the Academy Awards?" I smiled as I asked. Having Bella with me would make this something to look forward to, rather than something I merely tolerated.

"I would be honored Mister Movie Star."

_-LRM-_

As I exited the limo with Alec and Sidney in tow, and began my trek down the red carpet, I realized that this was the first time I'd attended anything 'dateless' in years.

After my blowup at the offices of Plateau studios, I'd had lunch with Herb and Sal in order to apologize.

During that lunch, I made it clear that I was in a committed relationship, and would _never again_ be escorting anyone other than Bella to anything.

They were stunned, but had no choice other than to accept my statement in silence.

_I make them millions of dollars every year. They'd damn well better not argue about this._

Now, as I walked the red carpet, the only thing on my mind was the fact that next year Bella had agreed to be with me.

Alec directed me to the line of reporters looking for a sound byte. I didn't mind it very much, because I knew that Bella was watching from home.

I stood waiting for the standard questions. These reporters knew not to ask about my personal life unless they wanted me to walk away, so everything remained fairly predictable.

Shari Dean was a bit of a bubble head, but had always been polite.

"I'm here with Edward Masen. Star of _Time Stands Still. _Now Edward, a lot of people felt that you should have been nominated for your performance in that movie."

"I appreciate that Shari, and I appreciate the fans that support all my movies. The nominees for best actor all gave outstanding performances, and I wouldn't want to be the one to take the nomination away from any of them. There's always next year." I gave Shari a smile and winked for extra effect.

After that, Shari seemed to lose her train of thought and the interview was over fairly quickly.

_Why are people so predictable?_

I chuckled to myself as I was ushered inside. As soon as I saw Tanya and the empty seat beside her, I knew where the usher was leading me.

_Damn Plateau Studios. They still found a way to make it look like I had a date._

Tanya plastered on her fake smile, which I'd seen a hundred times, as I took the vacant seat.

"Hello Edward." She said through clenched smiling teeth. "Don't seem so surprised. We're presenting together also, just in case no one informed you."

I sighed and shook my head. I wasn't as willing to act for the cameras as she was, instead I looked at her incredulously as I asked "Why the hell haven't you returned any of my phone calls?"

"Edward, please not here." Still speaking through her perfect capped teeth.

I sighed loudly and lowered my voice. "It seems to me that you've had more than enough time to do what you promised Tanya."

"Edward, stop. I just needed to get past tonight, it would have been a publicity nightmare for everyone involved if I'd made my statement before now."

_That was true. Something like that would have overshadowed the entire award show to some extent._

"Okay, I'll grant you that Tanya. Just promise me soon." I whispered.

"I promise." She whispered back.

"How's Felix?" He'd been my friend for a long time, and I missed talking to him.

She smiled a genuine smile as she answered. "He's good. He's been so busy making plans for once the ….. um once we're past all this public statement business." Her smile disappeared and her face grew pale. She covered her mouth with her hand as she mumbled "Excuse me Edward, I need to leave for a moment." Then she bolted from the seat.

Later, Tanya and I were ushered backstage in preparation to present the award for best original song. As we stood there, Tanya suddenly became ill and had to leave again.

She arrived back just before we were ushered on stage.

"We're here to present the award for best original song." I said.

"I don't know about you Edward, but I stand in awe of the musically gifted." Tanya read her lines.

_Funny. All the years we've know each other and she has no clue about my musical ability._

I just nodded my head in agreement.

We presented the award and left the stage. "Tanya are you okay?" I asked, concerned for her health.

"I've been ill for a while. Don't worry Edward, I'm seeing a… _specialist _about this next week. I'm sure I'll be fine."

I returned to my seat, but Tanya must have been feeling sick again, because I didn't see any more for the rest of the night.

The after-parties that I attended were better than usual. I was able to talk with Hal for a little while. I really liked the guy, and I couldn't say that about every director I'd worked with.

"Edward my boy how are you?" Hal was a little tipsy.

"I'm good Hal."

"So Edward, I've got to ask. What the hell is going on? I've seen your face when you speak about the girl in Seattle, and I know you're in love with her. But tonight you were sitting next to Tanya Madison. What gives son?"

_Wow, Hal is nosey when he's drinking._

"Hal, I'm not at liberty to speak about that right now. Suffice it to say that Bella is the love of my life, and everyone will know that soon."

I'd had enough of these damn parties. I sent a text to Alec to have the driver bring the car around. I nodded to Sidney, and we made our way out the door.

_-LRM-_

"Did you have a chance to speak with Tanya at the award show?" Bella asked.

We were chatting on skype.

"I tried, but she kept leaving, she was really sick. I was afraid that I'd end up presenting the award alone."

"What was wrong with her?" Bella asked.

"I don't know. Hopefully nothing serious, but she did abuse her body pretty severely when she was using drugs. I voiced my concern, but she informed me that she was going to see a specialist next week."

"Oh. Maybe that's why she hasn't come forth with a statement yet. Could it be that she's been sick?"

"Maybe. I'm really starting to get impatient with this situation. It puts you in such a bad light, and I'm sorry for that."

"Edward stop worrying about me please."

"I can't help it. I know I said I'd give Tanya and Felix time, but it's been two months. This is getting ridiculous."

"Why don't you say something to the press then?" She asked.

"It would never work Bella. Without Tanya to back me up, I'd just look like a worse bastard than I already do."

She thought about that. "Well let's hope she's planning something soon, for both our sakes."

_-LRM-_

The internet and tabloids went crazy after Tanya and I appeared at the Oscar's 'together'. The stories about Bella became more and more criticizing and mean.

She certainly didn't need this during the same week she had go to court.

It broke my heart to think about how Bella was being painted as the 'other woman'.

My sweet Bella. The truest and kindest person I've ever known, was thought to be no better than gold-digging, home-wrecking tramp.

_If they only knew the truth, they would understand that no one else has ever captured my heart the way my beautiful Bella has. And no one ever would._

*************************************_**A/N**************************_

_**A/N Song rec: 'Warm Love' by the incomparable Van Morrison**_

_**In case you wondered how V&V's next is coming along…Bella has landed safely at Heathrow Airport...and has already had some 'adventures'.**_

_**Let me know how you liked this one, and I promise to be hard at work helping Bella navigate London in order to reunite her with E as soon as possible.**_


	21. Crash And Burn

**Disclaimer- Stephenie still owns the usual suspects.**

**I own my original characters and original story. **

_**** This is a long one. It parallels Chapter 23 'Perjury & Sweet Dreams' and Chapter 24 'Vandalism & The Apocalypse' of V&V. **_

_*************************************************LRM***********************************************_

**Chapters 23&24 - Crash And Burn**

Thursday, March 11

I was on pins and needles. Today was Bella's day in court, and I wanted to be with her. It wasn't that I had any doubt that she'd win. The victory was a foregone conclusion. I just wanted to be with her to support her. And maybe a small part of me wanted to see the Ranger's face when his world crashed and burned around him.

All the pent-up aggression was getting to me, so I did some kick-boxing this morning in place of my regular work out. It had definitely helped, but I was still feeling rather anti-social.

Isabella finally called while I was in my trailer, on break, hiding from the world.

"Hey Beautiful, is the trial over already?"

"Yep. Are you on break now? Do you have a minute to talk?" Bella asked in a hurry.

"I'm in my trailer, I have to go back on set in a few. So tell me about it." I urged.

Bella sighed. "Let's just say that the Ranger and Geri Chance have had better days."

"But hey, the day may not be a total loss for Geri. She was dressed for a little disco dancing. Maybe she'll find some guy who's drunk out of his mind and get lucky." Bella said with a laugh.

My bad mood evaporated as soon as I heard that laugh, and I couldn't help but join in.

"Look, I won't keep you. I'm heading to class and I know you're going back on set. I just wanted to hear your voice, and tell you we won sweetie. I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too Beautiful. Talk to you tonight."

_-LRM-_

To say that the night shoot was the most grueling part of filming for this movie would be a lie. The most grueling part was happening this week and next: The simulation of the taking of a beachhead at Normandy on D-day.

Every evening I returned home exhausted, but one day closer to seeing Bella again. Hal estimated that my part of the L.A. filming would be completed sometime next week.

I'd been working my ass off in an attempt for each scene to be perfect on our first try. It wasn't always a realistic goal, but we'd already finished several scenes ahead of schedule, so I was hoping it would pay off.

Even if it only shaved a half day off of my schedule, it would be worth it.

_-LRM-_

"Edward" Alec shouted as he came barreling through the door to my trailer.

"What the hell Alec?" I answered, annoyed that he'd startled me.

"Sorry." He looked a little sheepish. "No sense putting this off." He said before proceeding to drop three gossip rags in front of me on the table.

"I know how you hate these, but I thought you'd probably still want to know."

"Fuck" I muttered as I read the headlines.

"Yeah" Alec agreed. "It seems that our old friend Tanya is pregnant. A so-called friend of hers leaked the information to the press."

_And of course until Tanya comes forward it will be assumed that the baby is mine._

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

**Edward and Tanya, reunited just in time for baby, while 'the other woman' licks her wounds in Seattle.**

**All is forgiven. Pregnant Tanya takes back repentant Edward. Are there wedding bells in the near future?**

**Tanya's ultimatum to Edward: give up Isabella, or never see your child!**

"Oh dear God, I've got to call Bella" I tried her number and it went straight to voicemail.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

If Bella sees these she is going to freak out. I tried her number again. Still no luck.

_At least this explains Tanya's behavior on Oscar night. _

This pregnancy news made it impossible for me to come forward with any kind of statement denying a relationship with Tanya. I was basically at her mercy, because she's the only one the public would believe.

_Damn it. Damn it. Damn it._

Filming continued for another couple of hours. I tried Isabella's phone every time I had a chance. She still wasn't answering.

I was beginning to have flashbacks to the horrible day she thought I'd lied to her and returned to Tanya.

There was no way I could go through that again.

On the way home I pulled at my hair so much that I was certain I'd need Rogaine before my next birthday. The sound of my phone ringing pulled me from my misery.

_Bella._

"Oh my God sweetheart, where have you been?" I couldn't hide the worry in my voice.

"Relax Edward, I just forgot to charge my phone." She replied calmly.

"I guess you heard?" I asked.

"Saw the headlines while in line at the grocery store." Bella stated flatly.

I groaned. "Bella, we just can't catch a break."

"Edward, I'm starting to think that Tanya is never going to come forward. I think we need to come up with an alternate plan." She suggested.

It wasn't fair for me to allow Tanya to keep stringing things along like this. It had been well over two months since she made her promise.

"Let me talk to Jasper. Maybe we can come up with something. I don't want you to worry." I said quietly.

Bella started asking questions about her L.A. trip. I was happy to drop the _Tanya_ subject.

"Are you really going to stay with Alice?" I asked.

"Yes Edward. She's the one who invited me, not you." Bella teased.

"Bella…you have to stay with me part of the time at least, and I'd like to take you to Laguna Beach." I pleaded.

"My boyfriend might get jealous Mr. Movie Star. He has a little bit of a temper."

"Miss Swan, let me handle your boyfriend." I answered. "I can't wait to see you again baby. It's been so long."

_-LRM-_

_I could feel her soft warm body lying next to me. I slid closer and slipped my arms around her tiny waist, pulling her close. Her back to my front._

_One hand held her to me as I gently skimmed the other one down her thigh until I reached the bottom of her chemise and slipped beneath._

_My hand continued to travel upward, my fingertips ghosting across Bella's flat stomach and continuing its journey until I ever so gently touched the underside of her breast._

_I'd never touched Bella's breast before, and I had no intention of stopping now. She reached up and back in order to run her fingers through my hair._

_I kissed her neck and across her shoulder as I gently nudged her strap down with my chin. _

_Our breath was coming in pants as I kissed her shoulder. I moved the hand at her breast and gently grazed the nipple with my thumb. Bella gasped in response._

"_Bella" I whispered, "I love you, I want you, say you want this too." I murmured into her ear. _

"_Edward, I've wanted you ever since I saw your naked ass in September Ends. I think we should hump like bunnies."_

_Wow that was blunt, but so Bella… _

_I chuckled, as I continued to run my hands over Bella's soft bare skin. She turned to face me and I placed my hand over her heart._

"_Feel how quickly your heart is beating. Is that for me Bella?"_

"_Only for you Edward."_

_I slipped both straps off of Bella's shoulders, and started to peel the garment down her body._

_My God she was lovely. "Bella, you're so beautiful, more beautiful than I even imagined."_

_I wrapped my arms around her and leaned in for a gentle kiss. The kiss soon became heated as Isabella clutched the muscles of my back. I pulled my shirt off to give her better access. Bella gently slipped her hands under my sleep pants until they rested on each of my ass cheeks. _

_She began to murmur "Mr. Masen"_

_Why would she call me that? _

_Suddenly Emmett burst through the door. I pulled Bella against me to cover her. "What do you think you're doing Masen?" Emmett boomed. "Trying to take advantage of my sister?" he said angrily as he got closer. "You asked for it. This is how I deal with anyone trying to hurt Bella."_

_And then Emmett farted. On me._

My eyes flew open only to find the flight attendant bent over me gently nudging my shoulder while calling my name.

_What the fuck?_

"Oh Mr. Masen, I'm glad you're awake. We're just about to land in Seattle, I need you to fasten your seat belt."

I couldn't believe it.

_I never fall asleep on airplanes. _

On top of that, I never had 'sex dreams'. Although if they all starred Isabella and were as pleasant as the one I'd just had, I'd wish for them every night.

_Jesus, I hope I didn't talk in my sleep._

Being that this was a private plane that I'd hired for the express purpose of getting me to Seattle as quickly as possible, I was the only passenger. I studied the flight attendant for a couple of minutes. I didn't notice any strange looks aimed in my direction, therefore I felt it was safe to assume that my 'sex dream', thankfully, involved no sleep talking.

Upon reaching the apartment, I knocked on Bella's door, but there was no answer. Normally, I wouldn't dare disturb Emmett and Rosalie at this early hour, but I was desperate to find Bella.

Rose answered their door with a scowl on her face, obviously just having woken up. She tried to smile when she saw me, but it came out as a grimace. I didn't even get to ask my question before she blurted. "She's with Emmett in the fitness room." Then she closed the door in my face.

I navigated my way downstairs, locating the fitness room easily. The door was open, and I could hear voices as I approached.

"just drop it."

_That sounded like Bella._

As I entered the open doorway, I spied Bella and Emmett. I was just about to speak when Emmett suddenly boomed. "BELLS! WERE YOU HAVING A SEX DREAM?"

I was startled and immediately taken back to my own dream on the airplane. I cleared my throat, trying to make my presence known.

The look on Bella's face was priceless, and I couldn't help but chuckle at her embarrassment.

"Edward!" She shouted as she ran to me. "What happened? I didn't think you'd be done for a couple more days."

"I finished my scenes late last night. I've had my bag packed for two days hoping this would happen. I hired a private plane to fly me up here early this morning." I explained.

Emmett walked over and shook my hand. "Hey Andy, how's it going?"

_Andy? Knowing Emmett, there's some bizarre reason that he's chosen to call me by a different name._

"I'm very happy to see you _Edward_", Bella corrected her brother as she glared at him. She turned to look at me "but you look exhausted. You need to get some sleep." She grabbed my hand, leading me out of the room.

It didn't take long to fall asleep. As I started to doze, surrounded by the scent of Bella on the sheets and pillowcases, I silently wished that by some miracle, my dream from the plane would return.

It never did. Instead, a couple hours later I awoke from a restful, albeit dreamless, sleep.

Still feeling a bit tired, I opted to stay around Bella's apartment all day rather than go visit my parents.

Around midday my phone rang. I glanced at the screen before answering it and almost choked.

_Tanya._

I hadn't spoken with her since the night of the Academy Awards. Just as before, she had continued to ignore my phone calls. Until today.

"Hello" I said warily.

"Hello Edward" She answered in a quiet voice. "I just called to say how sorry I am that the news of my pregnancy got out. It wasn't supposed to be made public until after I made my statement."

"And when will that be Tanya?" I tried to keep the irritation I was feeling out of my voice.

Tanya sighed. "I've been preparing what I will say, my lawyer has been advising me." She said. "Give me another week Edward."

"Another week! Tanya do you realize the hell that we, especially Bella, have been through because of you dragging your feet? Do not ask my permission to keep hurting the woman I love."

"Edward, I never meant for this to happen. I feel awful for what you and Bella have gone through." Tanya choked out. "I don't know what else to do." She was crying softly as she spoke.

_I feel like an asshole for making a pregnant woman cry._

"God, Tanya, I'm sorry. Please don't cry. I didn't mean to upset you. It's just that I'm so frustrated."

Tanya sniffled. "I understand Edward, and I'm sorry too. It's just that I have my baby to think about. My lawyer stressed that I need to tell the truth without incriminating myself. The worst part is that I know the fans will hate me. It's not something I'm used to Edward." She laughed darkly.

"I'm a selfish person, but I'm working on it." She said in a low voice. "Anyway, I'll let you go."

"Alright Tanya. I'll give you the week but if something isn't done by then, I'll have to take matters into my own hands." I said quietly. "Thank you for calling."

"I understand, and you're welcome Edward. I'll keep my promise. One more week. Goodbye."

My head was spinning after that call, and I decided the only cure would be seeing my girl.

I took a cab to the University and waited outside her last class of the day.

The hostility from the students as they walked past was palpable. The only reason I could fathom for this behavior was the news about Tanya.

_These people need to get a fucking life._

When Bella exited the classroom, we made a speedy trek to her car, hoping to escape the glares and nasty remarks as quickly as possible.

"Edward, this was a bad idea, you shouldn't have come here." She whispered while on our way to her car. "This is going to cause you problems."

"I don't give a shit what they do to me Bella, but I don't want anyone to mess with you. I wasn't even thinking. These people view me as Tanya's baby daddy, and now I'm here with you….good God the hostility is rolling off of them in waves."

By this time we were leaving the parking lot. A small crowd had gathered around to watch us go.

"That was scary. I don't want you going anywhere else without a bodyguard." She demanded.

"Okay, but I need to make sure you're safe too. Has anyone bothered you since the pregnancy story broke?" I asked.

"No, Edward. It's been fine." She said.

_I hope that's the truth._

"Tanya finally returned my calls." I told her.

"What did she say?"

I went on to relay my conversation with Tanya, ending with Tanya's concerns about the fallout from her fans over all the lies she'd told.

"Do you think it will be bad?" Bella asked.

"I really don't know. Fans are so fickle. They can love you one moment, hate you the next, but also be very forgiving. It's a weird dynamic."

"I told her I'd give her the week. If she doesn't do anything by then Bella, Jasper's going to tip off the reporters about her and Felix's marriage. It would be easy for them to get a copy of the marriage certificate."

"I think she'll do the right thing, she's now aware that I'm not backing down." I added.

"Edward, it will be okay. Always remember that we've both lived through worse."

_True_

_-LRM-_

That night, I held Bella in my arms as sleep eluded me.

Thinking that Bella had fallen asleep, I was startled when she whispered.

"I'm sorry."

"Bella you have nothing to apologize for." I soothed.

I knew she was feeling insecure about halting my attempts to further our physical relationship. I needed to make her understand that I had no expectations where that was concerned.

We would get there when we got there, and not before Bella was ready.

Everything was quiet again when she suddenly chuckled.

I looked at her questioningly. "What?"

She cleared her throat, "Nothing, just thinking about how goofy my brother is."

I thought about that. "Yeah, speaking of Emmett, and knowing that I'll probably regret asking but, why exactly does your brother keep calling me _Andy?_"

"It's because of Andy Stitzer."

"Who?" I asked. Having no idea.

"Edward, Andy Stitzer is the name of Steve Carell's character in the for-"

"The 40 year old Virgin." I groaned as understanding dawned on me. "I should have seen that one coming."

"Sorry, Emmett lives to embarrass himself and others." Bella grinned.

Which reminded me of his statement this morning.

"By the way." I smirked. "What was that Emmett mentioned about a sex dream?"

_I just hope that I was the star of Bella's dream, as she was the star of mine._

"Wipe that smirk off your face right now Edward Cullen. Emmett was just teasing me about my sleep-talking." She said defensively.

_I'm not quite sure I'm buying it._

"Well, maybe I'll be lucky enough to get a 'repeat performance'." I grinned wickedly as I pulled her close.

_-LRM-_

After the events of yesterday, I promised Bella that I would hire a bodyguard for my trips to Seattle. I contacted Sidney's company, and they sent someone out to meet me. Lou was a great guy, with a solid law enforcement background. He would start working for me as of tomorrow.

Soon after Bella left for school, Jasper phoned.

"Edward, I have to let you know that a lot of shit is on the internet today. There are photos of you with Bella. The websites have gone crazy demonizing both of you, but they're harsher toward Bella."

_Damn it. _

"Okay. Thanks for letting me know Jasper." I sighed.

"You gonna be okay Edward?" Jasper knew me well.

"I guess. I spoke with Tanya yesterday, she promises to make her statement in a week."

"Well that's something at least." Jasper said hopefully.

"Yeah. I just wonder if it will be 'too little too late'."

"Keep a positive attitude Edward. Everything will work out." Jasper tried to cheer me up.

"Thanks Jasper. Listen, I've got to go, I'll talk to you later."

I needed to get off the phone and see what kind of crap they were saying on the internet.

"Okay." Jasper answered skeptically. "Bye Edward."

"Bye."

Jasper was right, the shit was bad. The things that people were saying about Isabella was offensive, cruel, and in some cases borderline threatening. After about twenty minutes of viewing site after site of that garbage I was heartsick.

And angry.

Somehow I knew this would happen. I have brought nothing but misery to Bella since the day we met. I had hoped that things would improve, that the publicity would die down, but every day it seemed to get worse.

She doesn't deserve this.

My mother called, no doubt she'd heard about the shit on the internet. I refused her offer for lunch, not wanting to drag her down with my miserable mood.

The same thing happened when Emmett tried to get me to leave the apartment. I was in no mood to be around people right now.

Bella had phoned a couple times during the day, but only spoke for a minute. If the poor treatment she'd received from the other students had escalated since yesterday, she never let on.

Sometime after three, Bella called to say she was running a little late because she was working on a project with a couple of friends, and she didn't want me to worry.

She had never mentioned any friends, but I was glad to know she wasn't alone.

As soon as Bella walked through the door a little while later, I knew something was wrong. My worry only increased when Emmett followed her in.

"Bella what the hell happened? You look .."

"I'm pretty sure that I look like shit right now Edward. You don't have to tell me." She said with an edge to her voice. "I'm sorry. It's just that I have to tell you something and I know you're going to get upset."

I frowned. "Just tell me Bella." I answered in an even voice.

"A person, or persons, vandalized my car today." She announced in a flat voice.

_What?_

I took a deep breath. "Tell me exactly what they did Bella."

She cleared her throat. "They slashed my tires and wrote on the side of the car." She was still trying to stay calm. Emmett put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her to him.

_I should be the one doing that, but I'm too fucking angry._

"What did they write Bella?" I seethed. I hated having to pull this out of her.

She shrugged her shoulders and let out a breath. "Slut" she said simply.

_I knew this was because of our relationship._

"So what you're saying is that it wasn't just a random attack. Once again, bad things are happening to you because of me."

"Dude, you need to calm down. The police are involved, they'll find out who it was. Blaming yourself doesn't seem like the most helpful route right now." Emmett interjected.

"Don't tell me to calm down. Don't tell me that it's not my fault. You know damn well that this wouldn't have happened if all this bullshit with Tanya had been straightened out a long time ago." I blasted. "Or better yet if I'd never agreed to it in the first place."

I took a few breaths while Emmett eyed me warily.

"Look Emmett, I'm sorry. I do agree that my self-loathing isn't going to help Bella right now." Then I turned toward Bella "The most important thing is your safety. I hired a new bodyguard today. So, as of tomorrow, Lou will be escorting you to and from school and work."

She opened her mouth as if to argue. Emmett stopped her. "Look Bells, I was on the phone with Dad while you spoke with the police. He thinks you need protection, and I agree with him."

She looked at me sheepishly then. "Okay, I'll agree to the bodyguard, but Edward, I don't want him sitting in on my classes."

"Bella, that would be safest for you." I began to argue.

"Edward, I won't agree to the bodyguard unless you promise me he won't sit in on my classes." She demanded.

She was so damn stubborn.

I growled in defeat. "Alright, but so help me if there are any more incidents, no matter how small Isabella, Lou will be stuck to you like glue."

She just nodded her head.

After dinner, we sat in the living room each of us working on our laptops. Alec had sent an e-mail advising of the status of the Mustang restoration. He had located a car within a week of my request. It was now in a body shop in southern California in the process of being restored.

_At least that was one thing to be happy about._

Isabella was restless, and kept eyeing me while I answered my e-mails. Finally she spoke. "Edward, it's only a car. I'll survive."

Unfortunately, because of my black mood, it was precisely the wrong thing to say. "Bella, it could very well have been you that they attacked, can't you see that? You can't keep hiding your head in the sand. You need to take this seriously. I didn't want to show you this, but look."

And then like a fool, I pulled up one of the websites I had viewed earlier, and turned the screen toward her. I wasn't even thinking of how this would affect her, I just wanted her to take these threats seriously.

After a moment, I watched as Bella's eyes filled with tears.

_I am such a bastard._

I closed the laptop and set it on the coffee table as I reached for her. "Oh God Bella. I'm so, so, sorry. I don't know what I was thinking." I moaned as I held her. "I've been so worried, and then when this happened today, I just lost it. Please, please forgive me." I said as I pressed my face into her neck.

"Edward there's nothing to forgive, you didn't write those hurtful words." She answered as she tried to pull herself together.

_I will never forgive myself for making her cry again._

The rest of the evening passed quietly.

The next day after sending Bella off to school with Lou, I decided to meet my mother for lunch.

"Edward, you look tired." She said as she studied my face.

"Just a little worried Mother." I tried to avoid the reasons for my weariness.

"Edward, I know how you are. Stop punishing yourself over this mess. You can't change the past."

I heard her words, but they didn't do much to change the way I felt.

"Listen to me son. Your number one concern should be building a future with Bella. Stop being distracted by these sensational stories. You know better than anyone that this will blow over."

I wanted to believe my mother, unfortunately by this time I had convinced myself that even when Tanya told the truth it wouldn't change anything. There were too many people that hated and vilified Bella. I couldn't see them changing their minds.

_They'd destroyed her fucking car for Christ's sake._

That afternoon I was trying to relax and improve my state of mind when I received a text from Alice.

_**E-**_

_**Turn on BNCC News channel. There's a repeat showing of a story they had on earlier today about Bella. Make sure she doesn't see it Edward.**_

_**-Ali**_

I quickly turned on the program Alice was referring to, already in progress…

_**The video you just saw was of Jeffrey Dryden. Mr. Dryden is currently serving a life sentence in a prison in Arizona for the rape and murder almost seven years ago of Renee Swan. Renee, if you aren't aware, was the mother of Isabella Swan, the on again, off again love interest of Edward Masen.**_

_**Our reporters have been investigating this story for some time now and hope to shed some light on exactly who Isabella Swan is.**_

_**We have discovered that Isabella, who was present during the rape and murder of her mother, and witnessed everything, was herself, injured in the ordeal.**_

Vultures. Alice is right, I cannot let her see this.

_**We have with us today the sister and brother of Jeffrey Dryden. Michelle Thomas and Jason Dryden. Michelle and Jason have agreed to come on the program to give us information about Ms. Swan that, up until now, the general public has not been made aware of.**_

_**Before we begin, I must stress that our program and our sponsors are in no way responsible for and do not necessarily agree with, the opinions of our guests, even though some of our viewers may.**_

_**Let's start with you Michelle. We know that your brother and Renee Swan dated when she and Isabella live in Florida. I'm aware that you knew them both at that time. What can you tell us about the Isabella you knew?**_

The woman, Michelle, began to speak.

_**Well, I always felt that that little missy led my brother on, she wanted him. Poor Jeff is sick, he's not right mentally. Isabella was like that Lolita girl. She made him do crazy things. I don't think he wanted to kill her mother. She probably wanted her Mother dead, less competition for the men. She's now got her hooks in Edward Masen and is making him do crazy things like abandoning his baby, she's trouble.**_

_This bitch is insane. _

I couldn't listen anymore. Bella had texted earlier that she was on her way to WIRI. I had to get there and make sure she didn't see this. I grabbed my phone and called a cab.

I raced through the studio only to find Bella's cubicle empty. Proceeding on to Rose's office, I heard Bella's sobs before I even saw her.

When I did see her, it broke my heart. She was curled up in Rose's arms on the sofa crying her heart out.

Each sob stabbed my heart. Each tear made me want to hold her in my arms, but my feet were frozen in place as I watched from the doorway.

After she calmed, she looked up with bleary eyes and saw me.

"How long have you been there?" She asked.

"A while." I answered sadly.

She climbed off the sofa and stood, Rose with her.

Rose placed her hands on either side of Bella's face. "Bella, listen to me. Nothing anyone says can hurt you. You went through Hell already honey and you survived. You have to live your life, Renee would want nothing less."

"Look, Edward is going to take you home now. I'll check on you later okay." Rose said as she kissed Bella's cheek.

"Thanks Rose."

I walked over and held her for a few minutes before leading her to the car. It was a quiet ride, which gave me time to think.

_As long as I'm with her, this will continue to happen. It's only a matter of time before she realizes this._

Emmett was waiting in the living room when we got back. He immediately pulled her into his arms. After he was certain that she was okay, he went back to his own apartment.

_Bella's family loves her very much. They will take care of her just as they did before I arrived and screwed up her life._

We ate a quiet dinner. Bella fell asleep on the sofa and I carried her to bed.

She tossed and turned all night and woke up screaming more than once from the nightmares brought about by reliving the worst day of her life.

_Because of me._

I did not sleep, preferring instead to keep vigil over the love of my life in her agony. I had no doubt in my mind that the time was coming when Bella would not be able to take any more. The love she felt for me now would eventually turn to resentment for the pain and disruption I'd caused in her life. I couldn't sit around and wait for the day that she would eventually leave me.

My mind was made up. With me gone, Bella's life would return to normal.

Yes, she would be sad at first, but eventually, when everything calmed, and the intrusive paps left her alone, maybe she could find it in her heart to forgive what I'd done to her.

As Bella slept fitfully, I phoned the airline and changed my flight. I then silently packed my suitcase.

When she woke up, she could barely look me in the eye.

_It's already begun. She must truly hate me for what I've caused._

She was sitting in the kitchen drinking tea. I grabbed my suitcase, took a deep breath and rounded the corner.

_Time to become Edward Masen._

She looked puzzled.

In a flat voice, I said "Bella, we need to talk."

She just looked at me.

"Bella, I think it best if I leave early today. It will just make things worse if we fly together tonight."

"Okay, um, I'd rather fly with you, but I guess if you're waiting for me when I land, that would be alright."

_That won't be happening._

"Bella, I've decided to go ahead and fly to London as soon as I can. I'm going home to pack my things and head straight out." I was the actor. I was Edward Masen. I could not let her know that this was killing me inside.

She started to look worried. "Edward. Don't you dare blame yourself for what happened today. Camille is a bitch. She planned that entire incident, and got the reaction she wanted."

_So it was Camille that set Bella up. _

"Bella don't you realize that if I weren't in your life, none of this would be happening. The press wouldn't be hounding you. The park ranger wouldn't have tried to molest you. Your tires wouldn't be slashed. Those evil people on the television program would never have gotten their fifteen minutes of fame today! It's because of me that this is happening. I can't, I _won't _let it continue."

"Edward, as soon as Tanya makes her statement everything will be fine, you'll see. If you want to separate until then, I won't like it, but I'll understand. But please, _please_ don't leave me like this." She said in a panicky voice.

"There will always be something for them to hound you about Bella. They will always bring up your past to hurt you. I can't risk hurting you any more. If I'm not in your life, they will leave you alone."

"Edward, _you_ will be the one hurting me if you leave, not them."

_It will seem like that at first, but eventually she will understand._

"When I'm gone, you'll be able to go back to a normal life Bella, that's all I want for you." I continued. "You should still go to Alice's, she's looking forward to it." I drew in a shaky breath, my façade starting to crack. "Lou is taking me to the airport, and he'll be back to take you to school right after."

"Edward, the only time I've had a normal life is with you. Please stay." She whispered desperately while clutching my arms.

_How could I go through with this? _

_I have to, in order to save her._

I gently pried her hands loose. "I'm sorry Bella." I whispered. "I love you." I kissed her forehead and forced my legs to take me out of that apartment before I changed my mind.

On the way to the airport my phone rang. "Hello."

"Edward, I promise you that I will kick your stupid ass for this." My sister announced.

"Alice, just… don't." I whispered.

"I don't know what you are thinking, but you need to fix this. Where are you right now?"

"I'm on my way back to L.A.. I've decided to leave for England as soon as possible."

"Edward! You are the most frustrating person I've ever known. Don't you dare leave for England until I've seen you. Is Bella still coming tonight?"

"I don't think so Ali." I whispered.

"I'm working late because I _thought_ you and Bella would stay at your place tonight." She paused for a minute. "Go home and get some rest, I'll come over after work."

"No Alice. Come over tomorrow and we'll talk then." I said quietly.

"Okay. Don't do anything stupid."

_It was too late for that._

I barely remembered the rest of the ride to the airport and the flight back to L.A. By the time I landed, I knew I'd made the biggest mistake of my life. I also knew that there was no way to fix it.

I kept remembering the devastated look on Bella's face.

_She will never forgive me. She will never take me back._

I made Sidney stop at a liquor store on the way from the airport. After arriving home, I thought back to Alice's words, and I fought the urge to start drinking. Instead, I retrieved my laptop from my carryon and proceeded to surf every website that contained hurtful stories about Bella. It turned out to be a more effective punishment than getting blind drunk would have been.

My self-loathing increased with each click of the mouse, and by the time evening had arrived, more precisely the hour in which Bella and I would have landed in L.A. together, I gave up the fight, and pulled out the first bottle of whiskey.

Sometime the next morning, although I had no idea of exactly _what _time it was, I called a cab to take me to the airport. Even in my inebriated state, I knew that Sidney would have stopped me from going if he had known.

After the cab dropped me off, I shuffled inside, all the while trying to make my mind focus on exactly why I had come here. As soon as I stepped through the doors, I was met with the blinding flash of cameras. I stumbled over to the nearest wall and hid my face as I leaned against it.

_There is no way in hell I will give these fuckers their 'money shots' today._

In my stupid drunken state I was defenseless. No bodyguard, not even Alec was with me to help navigate this bullshit. I was just about ready to turn around and leave again when the shouting began:

'_**Edward, so you've finally given up on the little Lolita in favor of Tanya?'**_

'_**Hey Edward, should Tanya be afraid that Bella may decide to 'get her out of the way' like she did her mother?'**_

_That was fucking it._

Every bit of hatred and anger in my body came to the surface as I threw myself into the crowd of paps. I wasn't sure which one of them said it, but I didn't give a shit. I just wanted to hit someone. I managed to smash a couple cameras, but the punch I aimed at one face went wide and instead of the satisfying feel of my fist connecting with some asshole's jaw, I felt my body slamming into the very hard airport floor.

After that, everything was a blur as police arrived and I was cuffed and taken away.

At the police station, I was treated well. Something I didn't deserve.

_Probably because of my celebrity status._

A couple officers plied me with coffee in an attempt to sober me up. After a couple of hours, I was sober enough to make my phone call.

"Edward, what's happened?" Alice said frantically. "I got to your house and you were gone. You'd better not be on your way to London or so help me…"

"Alice" I said as I cut her off. "I need you to come bail me out of jail."

_*******************************A/N******************************_

_**A/N Hopefully that explains a bit of Edward's crazy frame of mind leading up to when he leaves Bella. Too angsty…but necessary. There's a photo of Rob on the blog (EPOV chap 20-24 Page) and on the Facebook page that fit the end of this chapter perfectly. **_

_**Did you recognize the 'fake out' sex dream. Just a bit of silly fun. The scene is different from Bella's dream, but the dialogue is identical… and they were having the dreams at the same time….hmmm**_

_**I had to make up the letters for that television news channel that Alice texts about ….almost every letter combination I came up with was some REAL news channel somewhere. Good grief **_

_**Next V&V is almost complete (well about two-thirds) prob post soon. Maybe even before 2011 (my time). Reviews will make me type V&V faster. I promise. Pinky swear?**_


	22. That Which Doesn't Kill Us

**Disclaimer- Stephenie still owns the usual suspects.**

**I own my original characters and original story. **

_****This Chapter parallels Chapter 25 (Makeup Kisses & Confessions) and Chapter 26 (Waxward & Sexward) from V&V. Edward's point of view in the pool is a bit steamier than Bella's, at least I think so…**_

_*********************************LRM*******************************_

**Chapter 25 & 26 - That Which Doesn't Kill Us…**

"Edward, what the hell were you thinking? What were you thinking with?" Alice shouted. At least I think she was shouting. My head hurt so much that a whisper may have sounded like a fucking fog horn at that moment.

"What did you do Edward?" This was Jasper's voice now. "Rose seems to think you broke up with Bella."

I couldn't answer. Breaking up with Bella was what I had needed to do, but I couldn't think the words much less say them out loud.

We were driving from the police station to my house. I hoped that Jasper and Alice would leave me alone once we arrived. I needed time alone to pull myself together. And maybe throw up.

Jasper tried to help me into the house, I pushed him away. "I can do it myself" I snarled.

Jasper backed off, putting his hands up in surrender. "Alright Mr. 'How many ways can I fuck up my life in a day?' Do. It. Yourself."

He was pissed. I didn't blame him. Everyone should be pissed at me.

"It stinks in here" Alice observed once we entered my house "It smells like whiskey. What were you doing Edward sitting around getting drunk and listening to Tom Waits all night?" She muttered. "You seem to forget that bad things happen every time you get drunk. Every time Edward!"

Alice and Jasper made me drink two cups of coffee before forcing me upstairs to my room. "You will go to sleep right now. I don't want to speak with you until your head is clear." Alice said, then her nose wrinkled in disgust. "You may want to think about a shower first."

_Ugh. Why is life so hard?_

"We'll be downstairs, guarding your liquor cabinet, so don't try anything stupid." She threatened before they left.

I took the shower as instructed and then crawled into my bed. At some point, I was aware of Alice opening the door. A minute later I heard her leave again.

_Probably trying to ascertain whether I had followed her instructions._

I woke out of my stupor, and with my mind somewhat clear, everything I'd done in the last twenty-four hours came flooding back.

_How could I have walked away from the best thing that had ever happened to me? Isabella was my entire world, and without her I had nothing._

_Fuck it. I was going to find a way to numb this pain._

I pulled out the bottle of whiskey I had stowed in the cabinet by the bed and took a swig.

.

_I'm having trouble sleeping, _

_You're jumping in my bed_

_Twisting in my head, _

_Leave me_

_._

Before Isabella, I was living a half-life, then she came along and changed everything. I knew that without her, I wouldn't return to that half-life. I would have no life.

.

_I'm having trouble breathing_

_You're sitting on my chest_

_I sure could use the rest_

_Leave me_

_._

My biggest fear had been that she would leave me some day. Considering the way I was feeling now, there was no way _that _would have hurt more than _this._

_._

_I'm having trouble sleeping_

_I'm thinking about what you said_

_About the tears been shed_

_Leave me_

_._

I was aware of time passing, each chime of the clock marking another hour since I'd exiled myself to my own personal hell. The whiskey did numb my pain, I didn't care what else it did to me, as long as I couldn't feel.

_I wonder what Bella is doing now? Aside from hating me._

There was a knock on the door, it opened and Jasper and Alice walked in. "Edward!" Jasper said in alarm. "You stupid idiot!" He shouted as he confiscated my whiskey.

"What did I tell you Edward?" Alice screamed. "You have lost your mind." She and Jasper proceeded to confiscate the liquor I had stowed in my bedroom. "If it were up to me" Alice shouted. "You would never get this again." She said as she took the whiskey away.

They left me to my misery. The house grew quiet for the next hour or so. I laid in my bed staring at the ceiling as it started to grow dark outside.

The next time my door opened, Alice was alone.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself, you drunken fool?" she shouted.

_She's trying to kill me._

I groaned as I attempted to sit up. "Alice, don't yell at me." I slurred.

"Someone needs to yell at you. How many times do I have to be proven right before you'll listen to my advice _every_ time Edward Cullen." Alice was so angry.

"You don't understand Ali, I left her. She was the best thing in my life and I'll never see her again." I moaned, feeling sorry for myself.

"And just whose fault is that jackass? Edward, _you_ have caused all your problems. I told you never to agree to that phony relationship with Tanya, but you are so hard-headed. And now, you find your soul mate and you what? Just walk out on her, claiming it's for her own good? I should beat you to death right now and put you out of your misery! Ugh." Alice shouted as she kicked the bed.

_Oh God, I didn't think it possible for my head to hurt more…_

I moaned while trying to hold my skull together.

"It's okay Ali, just keep yelling, I'm pretty sure my head's going to explode." I said weakly, "You just don't understand."

"Then why don't you explain it to me Edward?" She asked in a softer voice.

_I may as well tell Alice the truth._

"I knew it was just a matter of time until she couldn't take any more. The media attention has been brutal. I knew she'd leave me. I couldn't bear the thought of that…"

"And so you decided to break her heart out of fear that she would eventually break yours?" Alice asked incredulously.

I nodded, and it didn't help my headache. "You don't know Ali. You didn't see her when those horrible lies were said about her. She broke down and it was my fault."

"Then you added to it Edward." She shook her head. "Don't you understand anything? Bella lived through hell, it's only natural that she would react to reminders of that. Did she go into shock?"

"No." I answered. "It took a while, but she eventually calmed down. But then, that night, she had horrible nightmares."

"What did you do about the nightmares?"

"She seemed to recover when I held her." I admitted.

_She did seem to be better because I was there…_

"So let me get this straight. Bella had a reminder of the most horrific day of her life. As a result, she had an emotional breakdown from which she recovered, and nightmares which you helped her deal with."

_Why did Alice have such a knack for pointing out how stupid I was?_

I nodded slowly.

"You really are an idiot. I fail to see how your leaving was supposed to benefit her Edward. It sounds like your presence was what helped her."

I couldn't answer, it hurt my head and my stomach to think about it.

"It doesn't matter Ali. I left her, she'll never forgive me. And right now, I think I'm going to be sick." I mumbled as I lurched toward the bathroom.

I proceeded to throw up everything in my stomach while I silently hoped that Alice had left the room. She didn't need to hear this. After the dry heaves had finished with me, I splashed water on my face and looked in the mirror.

_A matching set. I feel like shit, and I look like shit._

After carefully brushing my teeth, in order not to bring on another bout of nausea, I finally emerged from my bathroom.

The site that greeted me had me fearing that my dehydration had caused delirium. Bella was seated on a chair near the door.

"Bella" I whispered. "Are you really here or am I dreaming?" I said as I walked closer.

"Oh I'm here alright Edward. Whether you want me or not." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

_She was really here, and she was angry._

I stopped and crumpled to the floor, leaning against the foot of the bed, never taking my eyes off of Isabella.

"Bella, I'll always want you. I'm not sure I thought everything through yesterday. I was just so worried about you, I may have been rash in my decision to leave."

"Ya think? You know what Edward? You don't get to talk right now, you only get to listen." She said in a cold voice.

I was stunned into silence.

"Edward, I can appreciate that you are worried about me. I understand that, I really do. My family makes a profession out of worrying about me. I don't think you realize how much better I've been since I met you."

"I've done things that I've never been able to do before, simply because you were with me. I felt normal for the first time in seven years."

_This was my life she was describing._

"Now, I want the truth from you, no matter how much it hurts me. Do you care for me Edward? Just yes or no please."

I looked at her with sad eyes. "Yes."

_I'm not surprised she questions the way I feel about her, after what I did._

"Do you love me Edward?"

"Yes." I answered.

_More than anything._

"Do you want any kind of future with me?"

"Yes." I nodded while answering.

"Well that's good to know. I've spent over 24 hours trying to convince myself that the past weeks and months really meant nothing to you. Obviously I don't believe that, because I'm here now."

"Edward, you may say that you love me, you may even believe that, but it still wasn't enough to stop you from leaving me. I don't want a relationship with someone who could decide something like that without even consulting me about it first."

_Oh God, what will I do if she won't forgive me? I can change. I'll do whatever she wants._

"But.." I tried to speak. I needed to tell her that I'd never have the strength to leave again, but she held her hand up to silence me.

"No. Not now. I need to finish."

"You discarded my thoughts and feelings on the matter, and treated me like a child. You decided that I 'couldn't handle' the pressure. Edward, did you pay attention when I told you about what happened to my mother? I was _fifteen _Edward, I'm not fifteen any more. I can handle a hell of a lot more than you give me credit for. Yeah, sometimes I'm going to fall apart, I'm only human. The important thing is that I recover. Every time I fall, I am somehow able to get back up. You have helped me with that. Since I met you, I haven't had to insulate myself from things the way I used to."

"Sometimes things are going to happen that will upset me. Sometimes they will be very bad, like what happened at the studio the other day. But you know what? If it means that we can be together, I'll take it. I'll take all the bad stuff and more Edward, because you'll be there to help me through it."

I stood and started to move toward her. I needed to hold her in my arms and tell her how sorry I was. Again, she held her hand up to stop me.

"Now, you have some decisions to make. Understand this, I want to be with you more than anything I've ever wanted in my life. I love you more than anything. If we can't be together, my life will be empty. I've lived that way before, and I guess I could do it again, but I don't want to."

"I also think that maybe we moved too quickly. We should take a step back and decide if this is what we both want, publicity and internet gossip be damned."

"I know that I want you, no matter the consequences. You need to decide if you really want me."

I tried to speak again. To tell her I didn't need time to think. I knew that I needed her in order to survive. She was everything to me. She stopped me again.

_Shit._

"No Edward. You need to actually commit some time to thinking about this. You claimed you loved me before, but it was too easy for you to decide to leave me. I can't go through that again."

_I'm an asshole._

"I'm going to stay with Alice and Jasper. I'll be there when you sober up and want to talk. If you don't come, then I will accept your decision."

She stood and walked over to me, kissing my cheek. I wrapped my arms around her, never wanting to let go. Eventually she pulled away, and I watched as she left the room.

_-LRM-_

The next sixteen hours were difficult. A big part of me wanted to hop in my car and follow Bella to Alice's house immediately. But, I knew that would be going against her wishes.

She wanted me to take some time to think, something I'd been doing very little of lately. The cold, hard, reality was that I _did _want all those things that Bella had mentioned, and I'd almost destroyed my chances of ever having them.

I loved her more than anything, that fact hadn't changed. But was love going to be enough for me to defeat my demons?

Every decision I'd made lately had been purely selfish. Sure, I was upset that she'd been hurt, and I told myself that I was leaving to protect her, but the bottom line was that I was attempting to keep myself from being hurt.

_I'm not just an asshole, I'm a selfish asshole._

She was right. I'd never treated her as an equal in this relationship. I had made decisions without her input. That would have to change.

I thought about everything Bella and I had been through together, the good and the bad. If I wanted to fix this and move forward, if I wanted there to be an 'us', I needed to learn to trust Bella. Learn to trust her to know what she could handle, to trust her to be honest, and most importantly, I needed to trust her not to leave me.

Learning to trust, something I'd had difficulty with for seven years.

No matter how much I claimed to be over Meghan, I was still letting the ghost of that so-called relationship affect my decisions.

In the end, I didn't have a choice. Bella was my life. I knew I would never be strong enough to leave her again, and I prayed she would never leave me. I was ready to try. It was a leap of faith.

The next morning I sent her a text that I would be coming over that afternoon.

I found Bella sitting on Jasper and Alice's patio enjoying the sunshine. She was so beautiful, and as usual, she took my breath away.

"Are you enjoying the weather Bella?" I asked quietly.

_I had so much to make up to her._

She turned and greeted me with a smile.

"Can we talk?" I asked timidly, hoping she was still willing to give me another chance.

"Sure." She said as she stood to go into the house.

Alice jumped to her feet and made up an excuse to give us some privacy. When we were alone, I sat down on the chair next to Bella's.

"So, I've been thinking" I began.

"That's a good start." Bella stated in a sarcastic tone as she smiled.

"I'm sorry I haven't been doing a lot of that lately." I attempted to smile back at her. "I've made a decision."

"Bella" Needing to have physical contact with her, I reached for her hand. "I don't want to live without you. Can you forgive me for being a fool. Can we forget Friday ever happened?"

"I don't want to live without you either Edward. Yes, I forgive you. But, no, we can't forget Friday ever happened."

My shoulders dropped in defeat. I had truly hoped we could get past this.

"If what happened Friday eventually makes our relationship stronger, then someday we may look back on it as a good thing."

_I will never look back with fondness upon anything that hurt my beautiful Bella._

"I decided that, like you said, I'm willing to put up with all the bad stuff if it means I can keep you. I don't think I can make it without you Bella." I said as I leaned closer to her.

She smiled and placed a hand on my cheek. "Edward, I can't live without you either. We are kind of pathetic." She dropped her hand and sat back in her chair. "I think it's a good idea if we spend the time until you leave for England as a test period."

I didn't understand what she meant.

"A time where we can gauge whether or not we _can_ handle the intrusiveness of the media, and still survive as a couple. We owe that to ourselves. We also don't need to spend every moment together, I think a little separation can be a good thing. Realistically because of your work schedule I can't always be with you, I need to learn to accept that."

I looked into her eyes, attempting to be completely honest with her. "I can't promise not to worry about you Bella."

"Nor would I want you to. Just don't overreact." She answered.

_If it brings Bella back to me, 'Don't Overreact' will become my new mantra._

"I understand, and I agree, but right now I really want to kiss you." I grinned.

"So what's stopping you Mr. Movie Star?" She smiled happily, and all my worry and self-loathing disappeared.

I pulled her into my arms, kissing her passionately.

_Now that I had her back, I was never letting her go._

"Well if that's the make-up kiss, I'd love to know what the make-up sex would be like." Bella blurted before slapping her hand over her mouth.

I laughed loudly and kissed her again.

_She never fails to surprise and amuse me. _

"Well, I guess you two lovebirds kissed and made up." Chirped Alice from the doorway.

"Yes we did nosey." I answered with a smile.

"Edward, did you realize that Tanya is making her statement tonight on national television?" Bella asked suddenly.

_This day keeps getting better and better._

"No." I answered in surprise.

"Edward, this will change everything. We won't know until tomorrow what the fall-out will be for you, and for us. Will you be able to handle it?" She asked.

I took her hand again. "If you're with me Bella, I can handle all of it."

_It was the truth._

_-LRM-_

That evening, we watched as Tanya made her statement. I'd known Tanya for years, and she was the consummate actress. She pulled out all the stops as she told her story.

Her words were exactly what Bella and I needed in order to be free of this fucked-up situation. Tanya didn't say anything that would incriminate herself, although there was always the chance that the studio would release the video.

I silently prayed that they would see the wisdom in letting the matter drop.

We all breathed a sigh of relief when Tanya finished. None of us could predict the future, with the exception of Alice of course, but I felt pretty confident that Bella and I had finally put our worst days with the press behind us.

Bella wouldn't let me stay with her, but even that fact had no affect on my euphoric mood. I knew that from now on everything would be okay, provided of course that I didn't screw up.

Over the span of about thirty-six hours I'd learned one very important fact: my worst enemy is myself.

_-LRM-_

"I don't care Jasper, I'm not spending any more time away from Bella until I have to leave for England. If they want to interview me, they'll have to do it this week, or next week in Seattle."

We were sitting in Jasper's office trying to re-arrange my schedule for the next few weeks.

"Very well Edward. I know that People is flexible. I'll set that one up for tomorrow afternoon. The GQ interview however will be lengthy, and they also want to do a photo shoot."

"I wouldn't be opposed to doing that one in England, see if they're agreeable." I said.

"Okay. Esquire has also been asking." Jasper added.

I sighed. "Those fuckers need to apologize before I'll speak with them." I grinned.

Jasper laughed. "I'll tell them that."

Despite Alice's attempts to keep me well-dressed at all times, I still managed to be seen in public wearing my jeans and hoodie. Last year, Esquire added me to their celebrity style 'hall of shame' because of my scruffy attire. Alice nearly had an aneurysm, and threatened me with bodily harm if I went out in public more than once a week in my 'ugly clothes' as she called them.

By the time I left Jasper's office, we'd nailed down most of my schedule for the next month.

While Bella was fielding phone calls from her family, I received one from Wendy. We discussed my 'incident' at the airport, and she was confident that she'd be able to have the charges reduced so we could settle out of court.

That was welcome news.

The next phone call I got wasn't as pleasant. My mother had seen the news reports about my airport escapades, and worse than that, she'd heard about what I'd done to Bella.

"Hello Mom."

"Don't you 'Hello Mom' me." My mother responded. "I would really like to know why I bothered having a conversation with you the other day Edward. You disregarded every bit of my advice. I hope you are ashamed of yourself."

"Yes Mother, I am."

"I'm glad to hear it. Did you repair your relationship with Bella? The answer had better be yes."

"Yes Mother."

"I'm glad you didn't succeed in driving her away Edward. That girl is the best thing that has or will ever happen to you. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mother."

"Now, about this business at the airport. You knew better than to physically attack someone. I couldn't understand what had gotten into you until Alice informed me that you had been _drinking._" She said with disgust. "Do I need to remind you of the problems _drinking _has caused you in the past young man?"

"No Mother."

"Drinking is never the answer Edward. It can only cause more problems. Your Father and I have been beside ourselves with worry for two days, but Alice told me to wait before calling you."

"I'm sorry Mother." I said sincerely.

"Now, do I need to have your Father speak with you to reinforce what I've just said?"

"No, Mother."

"Are you sure? Because I don't enjoy fielding questions from my nosey friends about my children Edward."

"I'm sorry Mom, it will never happen again."

"Okay, I love you. Now put Bella on the phone." She ordered.

"I love you too Mom."

I handed the phone to Bella. "My mother wishes to speak with you." I said with a smirk.

Bella looked a little nervous as she took the phone from my hand. "Hello" She said timidly.

She was silent as she listened.

"I'm beginning to realize that." Bella chuckled.

"Thank you Esme. I'm sure I'll have a wonderful stay." Bella said.

"Goodbye."

After lunch I got a phone call from Jane.

"Hello Edward. I know you're technically on break, but I really need to meet with you sometime this week if possible."

"I'm doing an interview with People tomorrow. How about if I stop by beforehand?"

"Perfect."

I went in search of Bella, only to find her up in the guest room surfing the internet. When I realized that she'd pulled up a search page full of stories about us, I had to chuckle. I'd looked at a few of them earlier in the day, and knew that everyone seemed to have done an 'about face' in their opinion of our relationship.

"Did you just google yourself Miss Swan?" I asked with a grin.

"You make that sound kind of dirty Mr. Movie Star." She laughed as she walked over to me.

I held her close.

"How would you like to go out for a little while? I think we're safe from angry mobs." For the first time, I felt safe showing off my girl to the world.

For the first time, she wouldn't be viewed as the 'other woman'.

"What did you have in mind?" Bella asked.

"Well, was there anything you wanted to do? Anything you wanted to see while here?" I didn't care where we went, as long as we were together.

Bella got a mischievous grin on her face.

_What was she thinking?_

She bit her lip. "You're going to laugh."

I smiled. "What is going through that mind of yours Isabella?"

She grinned. "Well…."

_-LRM-_

Bella's choice of entertainment was surprising, but so Bella. Here we stood in Madame Tussaud's wax museum. I'd never been here before. Even when they'd had the 'big reveal' of my wax figure, I didn't attend.

I had a feeling that if I'd known Bella at that time, she probably would have forced me to.

After I completely humiliated myself by having my photo taken with my _wax _self, I was anxious to leave. Bella of course wasn't, and I found it very difficult to tell her no.

_Not just difficult, impossible._

I was amused by her reaction to Johnny Depp's wax figure.

_I can't wait to see what she does when she meets him in person._

Watching Bella as she acted like a starstruck tourist was enchanting.

_And to think I almost lost this._

"Edward when will Clint be coming to Seattle? I know you don't start filming until September." Bella asked.

"He'll probably be making a couple of trips before September. I know he'll be there for a few days in August, and probably once before then. I'll be touching base with him this week, I'll see if I can find out." I answered. As soon as I saw the scene from _Kill Bill, _I stopped walking.

"I would love to work with Quentin Tarantino." I said quietly.

"Have you ever met him?" Bella asked.

"Actually, I met him for the first time at one of the Academy Awards after parties this year. I've admired his work forever though."

Bella smiled, "Something else we have in common Mr. Cullen." She whispered.

Quentin and I had met at the Vanity Fair after-party at which time we'd both admitted to admiring each others' work. After a few minutes discussing our current projects, we agreed to meet and discuss possibly working together in the future.

Our next stop was Grauman's Chinese Theatre, where we proceeded to stand in the footsteps of our favorite movie stars. Again, it was a place I'd never been to before. Bella and I played the part of tourists for the rest of the afternoon. I even got her to eat fish tacos at a local snack bar.

The amazing thing about our day had been the reaction from my fans to seeing Bella and I together. Any time someone recognized us, they would smile. Some asked for autographs, others merely gave us the 'thumbs up'. These simple gestures meant the world to me, and also helped me to relax and stop fearing the worst.

As it got later, I knew that I didn't want to say goodbye to Bella tonight. After the shit I'd put her through, I was timid about asking her to stay at my house though.

Finally, when I couldn't put it off any longer, I bit the bullet and asked the question that I'd been avoiding. "Bella, I'd like to spend the evening at my house, would that be okay?"

Bella, instead of putting me out of my misery with a simple yes, proceeded to torment me. "Well gosh Edward, I'll miss you but if that's how you want to spend your evening I won't stop you." She smiled innocently.

"Bella." I groaned as I covered my face with my hand. "I'd like you to come over and spend the evening with me." I held my breath as I peered at her from between my fingers.

"I, um" She hesitated.

_Please don't turn me down. _

"Okay." She finally answered, as she looked into my eyes.

I released the breath I'd been holding and pulled her into my arms. "Thank you Bella, I was afraid you wouldn't want to be alone with me until after I came back from England."

She pulled away slightly and smiled at me. "Who says we'll be alone, I was going to invite Sidney to hang out with us."

I frowned at her as I heard Sidney chuckle from the front seat.

_Who knew that mute motherfucker could laugh?_

Alice, always five steps ahead of me, had already packed a bag for Bella and handed it to her through the car window. I silently wondered why she didn't let Bella pack her own things.

I smiled and shook my head. "I guess I'm ready to go." Bella said with a shrug.

When we arrived at my house, Bella acted as if she'd never been there before. I wondered how much of it she'd seen the other night, but since neither of us wanted to talk about that, I decided to give her a tour.

I had a difficult time luring her away from my home theatre. It was also one of my favorite rooms, second only to my music room.

The best part of the entire tour was the pool. Ever since meeting Bella, I'd imagined her in that pool. Some of my fantasies even included a bathing suit, although most did not.

_Bella in a bikini in my pool. Better still, Bella naked in my pool._

_I needed to get my thoughts under control before embarrassing myself._

As she stood beside the pool, staring at the lights of the city, I thought how having Bella here with me actually made this house feel like a home for the first time.

I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"How do you like my preferred view of the L.A. nightlife Miss Swan?" I said as I smiled.

"It's perfect Edward." She murmured.

"Not as perfect as you Bella." I turned her to face me.

"I'll never be able to tell you enough how sorry I am for Friday." I said sadly. "I hope you understand that I hated seeing you hurting, knowing it was my fault."

"So you decided to hurt me more?" She asked calmly.

_I deserved that._

"Believe me, by the time my plane touched down at LAX, I realized what a stupid mistake I'd made."

"Why didn't you call me? I would have listened."

"I didn't think I deserved you. I _don't _deserve you." I answered.

She placed a finger on my lips. "Edward, we've been through this. Today was the first day for us to be recognized as a couple, without Tanya's shadow looming, and it was a good day. I'm not fooled into thinking that all the days to come will be this easy. We need to be sure that we can handle the bad ones also."

"As long as we don't make decisions about our relationship based on the public or media reaction, everything will be fine. That was Tanya's mistake for years, and the mistake you made on Friday."

I couldn't look at her.

She placed her hand on the side of my face, turning me to look into her eyes. Her beautiful, loving, brown eyes.

"Hey, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. I don't want to keep rehashing this incident over and over forever. I want to be able to trust that you won't do anything so stupid again. When in doubt, listen to your sister." She grinned.

I smiled back. "Good advice. I hate to admit it, but every time I ignore her, it comes back to bite me in the ass."

We both laughed.

I glanced toward the pool. "How about a swim?" I asked.

I watched her face as she thought about that. "Hopefully Alice packed my swimsuit in my backpack."

We each headed to different bathrooms to change. I had a serious five-minute conversation with my dick expressing the need for 'polite behavior' when in the presence of Miss Swan in a bathing suit.

After dressing, I grabbed a couple of towels and went in search of Bella. After about ten minutes I started to worry that she had become ill.

I knocked softly on the bathroom door. "Bella, are you okay sweetheart? Did you still want to swim?" I asked, hoping and praying that nothing was wrong.

Without answering, Bella opened the door. As soon as I saw her in that blue bikini…

_Thank you Alice._

I was speechless. I was also aware that my dick hadn't listened to a single word I'd said.

_Traitorous bastard._

Bella stood before me looking the part of a goddess, come to earth to torture unsuspecting mortals.

_Fuuuck me._

I'd never seen this much of Bella before, but instead of being satisfied with this new mental image with which to fuel my Bella fantasies, my selfish mind and body wanted more.

_I really hope I'm not drooling._

For a moment, I worked to get my facial expression, _and my dick,_ under control.

Bella seemed to be attempting the same thing. Well, not the part about the dick, because obviously Bella didn't have one of those. Instead, Bella was blessed with a soft, sweet, pu…

Bella's sudden laughter broke me from my inappropriate thoughts. All I could do in response was smile and shake my head.

_I'm turning the heat off in that fucking pool. Cold water is my friend._

I grabbed Bella's hand and led her toward the water, hoping that she was unaware of the uncomfortable state of affairs in my swimsuit.

Moving around in the water helped a little. Well, honestly it only helped to hide my problem because every time Bella swam by, my dick stood to attention, saluting her effort.

We talked about nonsensical things as I tried to keep my distance from the perpetually unaware sex goddess.

_I wonder how much time is long enough to spend in this cursed pool?_

Before I could answer my own question, Bella swam over to me, and wrapped her arms around my neck.

_F. U. C. K._

"Hi." She looked into my eyes as I wrapped her in my arms, carefully avoiding contact between her and 'Benedick Arnold'.

"Hi." I breathed. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea Bella."

"Why's that Edward?" She whispered.

_She was totally on to me._

"Because my self-control is waning." I whimpered as I held her tighter.

As much as my mind wanted to resist, every other part of me surrendered when Bella kissed me. When she wrapped her legs around my waist I was almost certain that I caught a glimpse of my self-control waving the white flag as it retreated down the hillside.

Deciding to follow Bella's lead, I moved my hands down until they cupped her luscious ass, holding her against me as I kissed every inch of bare skin that I could reach.

I felt her tiny hands travel across my back until they rested just above the waistband of my swimsuit. At the same time, I moved one of my hands until my thumb was gently grazing the side of her breast, while the other hand remained under her bottom, mere inches from her sex.

_Yeah, I was paying attention._

When one of Bella's hands slid onto my ass, I moved my hand slightly, but just enough for my thumb to graze back and forth against her nipple. She was amazingly responsive to my touch. I began to kiss from her shoulder down across her chest. I was just about to find out if she would be as responsive to my lips and tongue on her nipple as she had been to my thumb, when Bella suddenly grasped my ass cheek hard, causing my dick to almost explode without notice.

As uncomfortable as it made me, I didn't want her to stop.

Suddenly, a sound I never expected to hear broke through the lust-filled fog of my brain.

Bella was chuckling.

My dick, which had been standing at attention for so long, immediately took an 'at ease' posture. I looked down at Bella's face incredulously. "Bella, what could you possibly find to laugh about at this moment? I have to say that it doesn't do a lot for my ego." I said quietly.

She immediately began to apologize. "Oh my gosh, Edward, I'm so sorry. I'm just really nervous about this and my mind copes in the most twisted ways." She explained.

I thought about that for a minute, and then I smiled. "I like how your mind works Bella. But you have to tell me what you were thinking or it will bother me for the rest of the night."

_Suddenly my self-esteem was non-existent, and I felt like a twelve year old boy. _

"It was stupid." She said. This wasn't an explanation. My bruised ego needed to know what the hell was so funny, that it could distract Bella in a shared moment of heated passion.

"I just remembered that crazy old lady groping you in church, that's all."

I attempted not to smile at the thought of the crazy old lady that Bella had dubbed 'Grandma Moses', but I just couldn't do it. I shook my head and grinned at her. "You are so strange Isabella Swan."

Part of me knew that Bella hadn't been ready for this. Unfortunately that part was now having a cappuccino somewhere down in the San Fernando Valley.

I pulled her close and took her chin in my hand, gently pulling her face up to look in her eyes. "I said I wouldn't push, and I meant it. No more than you are comfortable with, okay?"

She nodded. "I liked what you were doing, it felt nice." She whispered.

And just like that my dick seemed to recover, and want to rejoin the party. Knowing that a round of 'self love' was out of the question with Bella in the house, I resigned myself to suffer in silence.

"I'm glad." I smiled. "Bella, I definitely don't want our first time to be in my swimming pool. I want it to be special, especially for you. I love you so much beautiful Bella." I said as I kissed her again.

"I love you too." She whispered.

"Edward."

"Yes Bella."

"We should probably go watch a movie." She sighed.

"That may be best." I grinned. "What movie did you have in mind?"

"Anything except_ September Ends._"

_What?_

"Bella, I'm not in the habit of watching my own movies, but what specifically is it about _September Ends_ that you dislike?"

"Um, I don't dislike it. As a matter of fact, I probably like it too much."

"I just don't think I can handle Sexward Masen twice in one evening."

_She was so random._

I burst into laughter and then hugged her to me. "Bella, I don't know how I've lived without you all these years."

"Me neither Edward." She said as she grinned. "Me neither."

_*********************************A/N*******************************_

_**A/N Song rec: 'Trouble Sleeping' by The Perishers**_

_**I always like it when Edward is nervous. It's really the only time he's comical.**_

_**About two-thirds finished the next V&V. I'm not kidding when I say that reviews make me want to write faster. AND as a result of writing faster, we all get closer to that glorious day when E & B get to 'hump like bunnies'. So press that review button and send me a note or even a smiley face, I don't care (as long as you don't give me the finger, we'll remain friends). Laters baby.**_


	23. Copious Amounts of Alcohol For The Bilin

**Disclaimer- Stephenie still owns the usual suspects.**

**I own my original characters and original story. **

_****This parallels chapters 27 'Big Hair and the Lucky Beyotch', and 28 'Captain Jack & Drunkella' of V&V. Hope you like it.**_

_******************************************LRM***************************************************_

**Chapters 27&28 - Copious Amounts of Alcohol For The Bilingual**

Regret. An emotion I was all too familiar with. And this morning I was filled with it.

Bella had asked us to take a step back, and I couldn't fucking do it. I let things go too far last night. I couldn't completely blame myself, because I can not seem to help myself when she's around, I'm intoxicated by her very presence.

She wasn't ready for a real physical relationship yet, and I was a selfish bastard.

It was only four days ago that I'd abandoned her. Of course in my feeble attempt to remove all the shit from her life that I'd caused, I only added to her pain, tossing her feelings aside as if they were nothing.

My brain knew that we needed to take things slowly, but my heart wasn't listening to my brain. It wanted me to lose myself in Bella. Something I could so easily do.

But, for her sake, and for my own sanity, I needed to _try_ and give her the space she desired.

I had Sidney drive us to a restaurant frequented by people in the movie industry for our late breakfast.

_No time like the present to give Isabella a taste of being the girlfriend of a celebrity._

It was amusing to watch Isabella's reaction each time she recognized someone coming through the door.

By the time the server brought our food, she was a chattering mess.

"Oh my God Edward. Look over there. No, on second thought, don't look, it would be too obvious. I just saw Denzel Washington, he's sitting right over there, but now your big head keeps getting in my way."

I laughed out loud at that.

"Sorry, you don't really have a big head, just big hair." I laughed again.

_This woman will be the death of me._

"I love your big hair." She said apologetically, and smiled.

"Bella, I can see that I am impeding your attempt at voyeurism. Let me see what I can do about that." I then got up and moved to sit beside Bella on her side of the booth.

"I'm not being voyeuristic Edward." She whispered. "These people aren't doing anything sexy or intimate while I'm spying on them." She smirked.

_Hmm. Maybe I should show her just how sexy breakfast can be._

"Some people would argue that eating is very intimate." I whispered.

I took a grape from Bella's fruit salad and proceeded to place it in her mouth. Then I took a strawberry, dipped it in cream, and offered it to her. With the next strawberry, I made sure to lick off the cream before taking a bite. Isabella's eyes never left my mouth.

And then she blushed. Success.

_Exactly the reaction I'd hoped for. _

I dipped another strawberry and held it to Bella's lips. To my chagrin, she didn't take a bite right away, instead she swirled her tongue, licking off the cream, and then closed her eyes and moaned quietly as she bit down.

_Touché Miss Swan._

I sat there with what I was sure was a stunned expression on my face as Isabella grabbed my wrist.

_What is she up to now?_

I watched in amazement as she dipped my finger in the cream and then proceeded to swirl her tongue around it before taking it into her mouth and sucking.

_Fuck me. She is a little vixen._

Isabella was unaware that Denzel, at the next table, had witnesses her entire display, and was now laughing and shaking his head.

"Alright Miss Swan. I surrender the game. This probably wasn't the right place to start it, but I couldn't help myself." I whispered as I pulled her close.

"You are just too cute for you own good." I said as I kissed her nose, and then pecked her lips.

At that moment, Denzel walked by smiling in our direction, I noticed him wink at Bella.

_Back off Denzel._

I realized that setting Isabella loose in Hollywood may be just what this town needs. My quirky, beautiful and totally irresistible girlfriend could set this town on its ear.

"Edward" She whispered. "I think you'd better get me out of here before I embarrass you any more than I already have."

I chuckled. "As you wish my love." Then I whispered. "You could never embarrass me Bella."

_-LRM-_

"Edward, the studio called this morning, they want to schedule a couple publicity appearances to coincide with the DVD release of _Time Stands Still _at the end of May." Jasper informed me of this on our way to meet with Jane.

"I guess that will be okay. What do they have in mind?" I asked.

"Right now it looks like Jimmy Fallon's show is a given, possibly an appearance on _Ellen _wouldn't hurt. They're even talking about a Jimmy Kimmel special with the entire cast of the movie." Jasper continued.

"That seems like a lot for a DVD." I remarked.

"I agree. You so rarely do interviews that the studio is using any excuse to get you out there." Jasper answered honestly.

"Assholes." Alec muttered. He'd been unusually quiet during the ride.

I laughed. "Ah, he speaks." I said while turning to Alec. "I hope you were referring to the studio execs and not Jasper and myself." I said grinning.

Alec barked out a laugh. "Nah, you two aren't assholes. You two are _fuckers._"

Jasper and I laughed at him. "So Edward, when do I get to meet this hottie that has occupied all of your time lately?" Alec asked.

I felt myself bristling with anger. "You already met her." I said through gritted teeth.

"That didn't count Edward. That was for like ten minutes in a stupid conference room. I didn't even get a good look at her." Alec answered while wiggling his eyebrows.

_I may have to kill him._

"Alec, sorry to say but, I don't want you around Isabella. She is sweet and good and innocent, something you know nothing about. You, my friend, are a man-whore." I answered honestly.

"Dude, I just want to meet her. It's not like I'm going to make a play for her or anything." He said.

"Alec, I put up with a lot of shit from you because I like you. If you really want people like your sister to take you seriously, then you need to grow up a little. Life is not all one big party."

_Fuck. I feel like his father._

"Edward, you're kind of a boring old fart." Alec answered with a smirk.

Jasper had the nerve to chuckle.

_Fucker._

_-LRM-_

"Jane, we've been over this. I. Want. My. Summer. Free." I stated very directly.

"Okay, okay. I know the indie film is out. But this other one, the period piece, you're interested?"

"It all depends. If they are willing to work around my schedule and filming won't start until after December, I'd be very interested." I answered.

"Let me talk to them again. Maybe they can schedule filming for the spring." She suggested hopefully.

I thought about it. This film would be different than anything I'd done before. It was set during the time of the French Revolution. Filming to be done exclusively in Europe. The producers specifically wanted me for the main role, and seemed to be willing to work around my schedule. "I'm interested. Provided that production can be put off." I instructed.

Jane's smile was blinding. I think I'd just made her day.

The next stop was my interview with People. The questions were pure fluff where my career was concerned. They'd been instructed to steer away from my personal life, so imagine the interviewer's surprise when I actually brought up my relationship with Isabella.

"I know that I have made it a rule not to speak openly about my personal life, but that doesn't stop things from being written about it regardless." I said contemplatively. "Let me just state for the record that the media frenzy over my relationship with Isabella has been extremely difficult to deal with. I hope that, now that everyone knows the truth, they will respect our privacy."

The mini photo shoot that went along with the interview was quick and painless. Before driving to Jasper's, I had Sidney drop Alec at his apartment.

When we arrived back at Alice and Jasper's, we found Alice, Bella and Chris on the back patio, inebriated, and gossiping like three old women.

I immediately had Sidney drive Chris home, so that we could try to sober up the girls before taking them out to dinner. Isabella expressed the desire for a nap, so I helped her to her room and laid down beside her.

She was very restless so, in the end, I had to sing her to sleep. She calmed and was able to sleep for a couple of hours until we needed to get ready.

Alice gave us pointed glares when Bella and I opted for casual dinner dress. No amount of bitching could change our minds.

The asshole paps were hovering outside the restaurant, as expected.

"_**Hey Isabella, do you hate Tanya for what she did?"**_ shouted one.

"_**Do you think the studio should renew her contract after this?" **_questioned another.

I felt bad for Tanya. I truly hoped that our stupid agreement, made when we were both very young, wouldn't prove to be a 'career-ender' for her.

"_**Edward can you pose for one shot with the lovely Bella?"**_

That one made me smile.

After dinner, Alice dragged us all to a trendy nightclub. Precisely the kind of place I _never _frequented.

That hadn't always been the case.

I cringed when I remembered one time in particular during my early days in Hollywood that could have ended very badly for me. I'd gotten terribly drunk, and two females, also drunk, cornered me in a booth where they announced their plan to give me the 'best blow job of my life'.

I remembered laughing in my drunken stupor over the fact that I wouldn't have anything to compare it to. I also remember feebly trying to push them away. Alice once again came to my rescue, tossing the skanks out before they'd had a chance to 'unwrap my package'.

_Thank God._

I glanced at my sister as I remembered.

_She is freakishly strong for being so tiny._

Jasper and I would have quite a bit of drinking to do if we wanted to catch up with the girls. I was enchanted by my drunken Bella. She was already funny when sober, but tipsy, she was a riot.

"You guys need to loosen up." Alice slurred to Bella and me.

"Alice, we don't need a nightclub and alcohol to enjoy ourselves." I answered.

"You two act like old people. You need to act your age!" She said as she took a swig of her drink. "Come on Jazzy, let's dance."

Bella looked at me. "Maybe she has a point." She lifted her glass. "To acting our age."

_Maybe throwing caution to the wind isn't a bad thing once in a while._

I smiled, sighed and clinked my glass with Bella's.

A couple hours later, I was aware that we'd all had too much to drink. I'd gotten Bella to dance with me several times. Each visit to the dance floor resulting in more and more risqué dance moves as the alcohol removed our inhibitions.

I found myself having to stare down more than one motherfucker who looked as if they were going to ask my girl to dance. Bella, as usual, remained blissfully unaware.

_She has no idea how irresistibly sexy she is._

We were sitting back in our booth, taking a break from dancing, when Bella went in search of Alice, who'd left for the ladies' room several minutes before. Jasper and I were feeling no pain as we toasted our girls.

"Edward, Bella is quite a girl." Jasper looked at me with bleary eyes.

"That she is." I agreed.

"Don't fuck it up." He advised.

"I will try not to." I answered.

"I really love your sister." Jasper was pretty drunk.

"I love her too." I agreed. "Even when she threatens to kick my ass."

Suddenly, in my drunken state, the thought of my tiny sister actually trying to kick my ass became the funniest visual ever, and I started to laugh.

Jasper, not having a clue why I was laughing, but because he was drunk as shit, joined in. There we sat, two drunken laughing fools.

"Is this a private party, or would you like some company?" a nasally voice interrupted our male bonding time. I looked up to see several chicks surrounding our booth.

_Shit._

"No, thank you ladies. We're expecting our girls back at any moment." I answered, trying to be polite. At least the alcohol hadn't affected my speech yet.

_I need to stop drinking._

Jasper, being farther gone then I was, hadn't even noticed the chicks were there.

"Can't I just get one photo with you Edward?" Botox Barbie whined. "On your lap?" She added.

_I don't fucking think so._

I was just about to revert to 'asshole Edward Masen' when I was interrupted by the voice of my angel.

"Excuse me girls, but I believe you're blocking our seats." Bella said with a strong air of authority. I was impressed.

Barbie turned toward her. "I don't think so."

_What the fuck?_

"Correction, your boobs are spilling out of your dresses and are almost on our table." Bella said. "Considering how many plastic surgeons office those things have visited, it's unsanitary to have them splayed across the table."

_Damn. My girl can bring it. _

"And if you get any closer to my seat, your ass will be in it. I doubt there's enough penicillin on earth to save me from what's growing in your vagina."

_Did my chin just hit the floor?_

Jasper had obviously been paying closer attention than I gave him credit for, because at Bella's words, he choked on his drink and sprayed it across the table all over the silicone enhanced chest of one of the bimbo triplets.

Alice smiled at Jasper as if the sun was shining from his ass. The bimbos left without further incident. After one more drink, we went in search of Sidney. We found him right out front, where he proceeded to pour our drunken asses into the car.

All the way to Jasper and Alice's, I couldn't stop staring at my beautiful girl. She was positively glowing.

Either that or she was flushed and sweaty from all the dancing.

_Either way, I'll take it._

"What?" She asked as she caught me staring.

"Bella, you are soooo pretty. Did you know that?" I said as he leaned in for a kiss. Unfortunately, my depth perception was screwed up, and I missed her mouth, landing the kiss on her chin instead. "I love you sooo much."

_Damn it. My brain is working a lot better than my mouth._

"You're pretty too Ewaaard." she slurred back.

"Shut up bitch!" Bella suddenly announced.

_Huh?_

"What did I say?" Alice asked, drunk and offended.

"No, not you Ali. I was talking to myself." Bella giggled.

_She may be drunker than me._

"You do that too?" Alice chirped. "I talk to myself all the time. I don't call myself a bitch though." Alice thought about that. "But I have called myself a whore before."

_What the fuck?_

"Why are you saying that to yourself Ali, um, the hooor word? You're not a hooker." Bella's slurring was getting worse.

_I hope all that alcohol didn't give her brain damage._

_I like her brain._

"Oh I get quite angry with myself for being a whore sometimes." Alice said.

_Okay this was seriously starting to freak me out._

Jasper and I must have been wearing identical masks of horror.

"What is wrong with you two retards?" Alice asked us.

"Alice honey, I wish you'd stop referring to yourself by that term. It makes me quite uncomfortable for my wife to call herself that, and even more troubling is _why _you would call yourself that?" Jasper answered.

_Jasper is surprisingly articulate while drunk. Give him a few more drinks and he'll be reciting Shakespeare._

"Oh Jazzy, you are too funneee. I'm not a real whore." Alice kissed his cheek. "I'm just a media whore. I looovvve all the publicity that _Brandon Miles _gets. I pimp out my designs at every public event, just to get more attention."

_My sister is one of a kind. Thank God._

When we got to the house, Bella and I fell onto the bed fully clothed.

"Ga-nite Ewarr, I love you." She whispered.

"Goonite Bell" I took a breath " a. I love you too."

After kissing her cheek, I watched as she immediately drifted off to sleep. I studied her beautiful face as she laid there, and thought how I wanted to keep her forever. When I was certain she was asleep, I leaned in close to her ear and whispered. "If I asked you, I wonder if you would you say yes?" I slurred as I put my arms around her. "hmm Bella Cullen."

_If only I could be certain that she would say yes_

_-LRM-_

I could hear Bella's voice, but nothing she said made any sense.

"Sa Da Tay."

"Wah Da Tah"

_Did my brain hemmorrage from all the alcohol or is she speaking in Pootie-Tangese?_

"Sine your pitty on the runny kine."

"That is the weirdest fucking thing I've ever woken up to. Is there a reason that you're quoting _Pootie Tang _Bella?" I croaked out.

"I got these strange text messages in _Pootie Tang-speak_. You can guess who sent them." She whispered.

"Had to be Emmett." I answered without opening my eyes.

"It just figures that he'd be bored the same morning I had the worst hangover of my life." she whispered.

_We definitely had that in common._

Just then the phone rang.

"Emmett, why are you calling me this early?" Bella whisper yelled.

I thought about how I was going to make it from the bed to the nearest bottle of Tylenol while Bella talked with her brother. From their conversation, it sounded as if Emmett was flying in with Rosalie on Friday.

I rolled to my side as I watched her. As soon as she hung up, she rolled to face me.

"Your brother's coming too?" I asked, bleary eyed.

"Seems like it. He hates being away from Rose." she answered quietly.

"I can relate." I responded.

_Boy could I._

"What? You miss Rose? She'll be so flattered to hear that." Bella teased.

"You know what I mean Miss Swan." I smiled painfully.

_My head fucking hurts._

An hour later, dressed and ready to meet Johnny for lunch, I felt much better.

I was anxious to see Johnny again, and even more anxious to drive down to Laguna Beach with Bella afterward.

Bella seemed nervous as we waited at our table.

_Of course she's nervous. This is all still new to her._

I knew I should have stopped her when she ordered the Bloody Mary, especially since neither of us had eaten anything since last night, but I couldn't bring myself to deny her anything.

"Edward, didn't you know that the best cure for a hangover is a little alcohol? You know, hair of the dog and all that." She said smugly.

I suddenly started to get a little nervous.

_This could be bad, very bad._

Bella guzzled down half her drink before Johnny even got there.

Once he arrived, I introduced them, which resulted in Bella temporarily losing the ability to speak.

It was rather charming until she looked at Johnny like he was something to eat. Not just _something, _but like he was the last donut in the box. The last oreo in the package. The last beer in the six pack. You get my meaning.

Bella got very quiet, and seemed to be concentrating on her Bloody Mary while I told Johnny about the film I was working on now and the project with Clint coming up in September. In return, he told me about filming _The Tourist _in Venice, and doing another _Pirates _movie this summer.

"I've got a shoot in England starting in a couple of weeks, should last a month." I told him.

"I have a home there, but we're heading back to the farm in France when we leave L.A. I want a little family time before I start filming again." Johnny remarked.

I kept shooting sideways glances at Bella. For some reason, her silence was making me nervous.

Johnny turned to her. "So Bella, you're from Seattle right?"

She put on a fake smile.

_That was weird._

"I live in Seattle, but I'm actually from a little town near the west coast of Washington called Forks." I smiled at her ability to answer the question.

_Maybe the alcohol isn't affecting her after all._

She continued. "My Dad is the chief of police."

Johnny looked surprised. "That's interesting. So were you a goody goody kid or a trouble maker?" He said with a mischievous smile.

Bella looked confused. "It's just that I've found that cop's kids are usually one extreme or the other. The same can be said for the children of clergymen I guess." Johnny chuckled.

She looked a little insulted before her eyes started to dart around the room.

I patted her hand soothingly. "I'm sure that Bella was a very good child."

She nodded and smiled at me gratefully.

She started looking around the room again and then seemed to be throwing smug smiles at the other patrons.

_What is going on in that mind of hers? _

The server finally came to take our food order, and I glared at Bella when she was not only rude to her, but ordered another Bloody Mary before eating anything.

The effect of the second drink was very noticeable. Bella loudly chewed the celery stick that came with it, and sucked down the drink, all the while swaying slightly to the music in her head.

_Note to self: no more alcohol for Bella. EVER._

"We really should look into doing a project together." Johnny was speaking to me. "Maybe something with Rodriguez directing."

I nodded while still aware of the gorgeous unpredictable brunette seated to my right.

_Again with the swaying._

"How long will you be in California Bella?"

_Oh God. Johnny's asking her a question._

"I fly back on Sunday." She answered correctly, although her eyes glazed over immediately afterward.

Finally our food arrived. Hopefully having something on her stomach will curb Bella's weird behavior.

"Oh thank fuck!" She exclaimed loudly. "We've been waiting so fucking long that I assumed they had a one-armed chef!"

I don't know what Johnny's reaction was because I was too busy covering my face with my hands.

I recovered enough to start eating my food, hoping against hope that _that _would be the worst of her outbursts.

I was wrong.

"Don't eat that!" She shouted, startling the shit out of me. "Edward, that waitress may be spreading hepatitis or E. coli or maybe diphtheria." She whispered.

"Bella, what are you talking about?" I whispered back.

"I don't think she washes her hands after she tinkles." She said as she nodded knowingly.

"Bella, did you follow her to the ladies room?" She shook her head. "No, you didn't." I turned to Johnny, who was looking very amused. "I'm sorry, she's not really used to alcohol."

_We can never come back to this restaurant again._

Bella's fear of hepatitis seemed to lose out over her hunger, as I watched her devour her veggie wrap.

"It's okay Edward. I understand that you guys have had a crazy couple of weeks. Now you can finally relax a little." Johnny said quietly.

I nodded. I felt a little bad for getting upset with Bella. After all, she'd had a hell of a couple of weeks. I went back to eating my lunch.

Suddenly, in the middle of a bite, Bella lunged at me, kissing me square on the lips. And then she giggled.

_Could I love her any more?_

Johnny shook his head and chuckled. I couldn't stop myself from laughing along with him.

While Bella was busily eating, Johnny said in a low voice "Edward, I'm telling you right now that you would be a fool if you ever let her get away."

I nodded in agreement and glanced smiling at my girl.

The server arrived again and I successfully maneuvered Bella away from ordering more alcohol.

"Bella, if you forgo the alcohol, I'll treat you to dessert. I hear the cheesecake is exceptional." I pulled out my 'Hollywood' smile.

_She looked bewildered._

"Whatever you say Edward." She answered.

She got quiet again, and for some reason blushed when Johnny smiled at her.

_I'll have to ask her later what the fuck that was about._

I think I had about three bites of my chocolate cake before Bella commandeered it, leaving me to eat what was left of her cheesecake. I didn't mind, as long as she was happy.

And hopefully less drunk.

Johnny and I talked a little more about finding a project together. Johnny would be back in Europe in a couple of weeks_, _and would touch base with me again then.

We said our goodbyes, and headed for the exit. Bella stopped me before we reached the door. She leaned up and kissed me again. "I'm going to the ladies room, I'll just be a minute."

A dozen different scenarios flashed through my head, all of them unpleasant, of what could happen to Bella once she was out of my sight.

_I need to learn to relax._

_-LRM-_

"I think I may have narcolepsy." Bella stated as she stretched.

_She was so random._

We were in the Vanquish, on our way to Laguna Beach and She'd just woken up.

"Bella, you don't have narcolepsy." I said with a smile.

"I don't know Edward, every time I ride in a Vanquish, I fall asleep." She grinned.

"I'm not surprised after all that alcohol." I muttered.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." She said with an arched glare. "Maybe I just have carcolepsy?"

I laughed and shook my head. I reached for her hand, placing it between us. "I don't know how I'll survive a whole month without you Bella."

"Edward, we were apart for a month after Valentine's Day." She reminded.

"That's true, but I knew that at any time I could hop a plane and be there in about three hours. England is so far…" I drifted off.

"It will be okay Edward. It's your career. We'll make due."

_I should be comforting her, not the other way around._

_I'm such a pussy._

"Bella." I glanced at her with a serious expression. "I know this isn't an option, I guess I'm just curious."

"What Edward?"

"I just wondered, if you were through with school, would you have considered going to England with me? I mean if I'd asked?" I wouldn't blame her for saying no.

"Yes I would have gone. Would you have asked?"

"Absolutely Bella. I always want to be with you. Now that I have you, it doesn't feel right when we're apart. Aside from just plain missing you, I also worry all the time whether or not you're okay." I sighed.

"You shouldn't, you'll get worry lines. Then you'll be out of a job." She tried to joke.

_At least she doesn't think I'm overreacting._

I smiled and shook my head.

I could tell by Bella's reaction that she loved the Ritz. I'd never been here before, but Alice had recommended it.

"Wow" she said. "You outdid yourself this time Mr. Movie Star." She smiled.

We decided to take a walk on the beach before sunset.

"I can't get over all the colors. I'm used to the grey and green landscapes back home." Bella said as we walked.

"It is beautiful." I said as I actually paid attention to my surroundings. "It's funny Bella, I never noticed or cared about any of this stuff before I met you."

"I understand Edward. I'm definitely looking at the world through different eyes now. It's kind of incredible." She smiled.

_I couldn't have said it better myself._

We had a late dinner in our suite. Afterwards, Bella wanted to go down to the hotel bar for a nightcap.

I cringed. I wasn't sure if I could tell her no.

I tried. I really did.

"Bella, if I agree to this you have to promise just one drink and then we come back to the room okay?"

"Sure Edward, that would be fine." She smiled and shrugged. "Edward, be honest, are you afraid you'll get drunk and do something embarrassing?"

_She was absolutely clueless about her drunken behavior._

"Exactly Bella. I live in fear of doing something embarrassing. That's why I wouldn't drink during our lunch today." I muttered sarcastically.

"Maybe it's a good thing that I'm the only one who drank then."

I rubbed my chin with my hand while looking down into her eyes. "Or maybe it's a good thing that you're so damned endearing when you're tipsy."

She looked confused. "Don't worry about it Bella." I said as I pecked her lips. "Let's go get that drink."

The bar was nice. We found a dark secluded table and proceeded to have not one drink, but two. I was even able to talk Bella into dancing.

_Maybe her drinking isn't such a bad idea after all._

I was just coming back from the rest room when I noticed a creepy motherfucker standing way too close to my girl.

I sped up my steps to reach them sooner.

"Wah Da Tah." I heard Bella say as I approached the table.

"Sine your pitty on the runny kine." She said seriously.

_Why the hell is she speaking like Pootie Tang again?_

The jerk hovering over her looked at Bella like she was crazy, but he was still too damn close.

"Excuse me." I said as he grabbed his shoulder, moving him away from Bella. "Would you kindly step away from my girlfriend, before I have you forcibly removed?"

The arrogant motherfucker threw his hands up in surrender. "Hey man, I didn't mean anything. No blood no foul right?" He had the nerve to smile at me. "You really should keep a better eye on your _girlfriend_ if you want to keep her."

_I want to punch him._

He gave Bella a wary look. "On second thought, she's all yours. That chick is a little too strange for me." He shook his head as he walked away.

_You'd better believe that she's all mine._

I turned toward Bella. "Bella, is it possible, or could I have just imagined that you were using Pootie Tang-speak to get that guy to leave?" I smiled at her.

"Wa Da Tah." She said, smiling.

She was amazing. A little crazy. A lot sexy. Definitely amazing.

I sat down. She jumped into my lap and kissed the amazement right off my face. That was the second time today that she'd 'stealth' kissed me.

I liked it. A lot.

I couldn't help myself, I started to laugh as I thought about her behavior today. "Bella, I've always found you amusing, but the drinking has unlocked a whole other side of you. But, be that as it may, we're calling a moratorium on alcohol until Friday."

She tried to pout.

"Come on Drunkella, time to go." I smiled as I reached for her hand. "It's been a long day."

"Sa Da Tay." She said in agreement.

_****************************************A/N*****************************************_

_**A/N Lots of photos are posted in the Facebook page photo albums of places E&B visit, clothing, the Ring, etc.**_

_**Probably going to do one more LRM before going back to V&V. There is a point coming up in the storyline where LRM and V&V need to be even, because we will need to see Edward's POV first from time to time.**_

_**This story is sorely lacking in reviews..but I understand. It's technically a 'companion' story, and wouldn't be able to stand alone. That being said, I really appreciate the time you take to read and review. Thank you all, and send me some love.**_


	24. Day Trip For Bird Watchers

**Disclaimer- Stephenie still owns the usual suspects.**

**I own my original characters and original story. **

****This chap parallels Chapter 29 of V&V 'Tidal Pools & Capistrano'.**

**It's very short and sweet. Nothing spectacular to reveal, except what was going on in Edward's head during the visit to Capistrano. I didn't want to combine 2 chaps into one this time. Hey, I had my reasons, and they're boring. **

_***********************************LRM******************************_

**Chapter 29 - Day Trip For Bird Watchers **

Bella woke up crying this morning. I realized at that moment that hearing her cry in her sleep was the singular saddest sound in my world. She looked like a small vulnerable child curled up in bed as she wept.

After she explained her dream, I couldn't help but think that because of her anxiety over the times we had to be apart, her subconscious mind had brought all the painful separations of her past to the surface. Her childhood had been defined by a pattern of separation. First, she was wrenched from the only home she'd ever know when her parents divorced, separated for months at a time from the father and brother she loved. Years later, through the acts of a mad man, she was separated from her mother forever.

We both knew that the time was coming when we'd be apart again. It wouldn't be the end of the world, it would just feel that way. At least a little. In my case, I knew that since I'd met Bella, everything was easier when we were together. I relaxed in her presence. She was the calming influence that I'd needed for years. It was easier to breathe.

It was getting harder and harder to be normal when she wasn't around, and I was pretty sure that Bella felt the same way.

_Now as long as I can keep my promise to not overreact when the paps or some random asshole upsets her…everything will be fine._

Thinking it best to put away all thoughts of the time when we'd be apart again, I decided the best idea would be to make this vacation as pleasant and memorable as possible for Bella.

Today, I planned to take her to Capistrano, a place that was about as different from her little town of Forks as you could get.

_Of course I can't share that with Bella, because she doesn't know I've been to Forks. I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to share that information with her. Maybe in a few years?_

_I am a pussy._

As we rode along on our way to Capistrano, I told Bella about the death of my character in _The Harvest of Avarice. _I was teasing her because of her emotional reaction to the death of my character in _Time Stands Still._

"Edward, I'm glad my suffering amused you. I'd like to see your reaction if you had to watch me die."

I felt as if I'd just received a gut punch. The thought of Bella not being in this world was too horrific to even imagine. At that moment, I knew without a doubt that if Bella wasn't here, I wouldn't want to be either.

Taking note of my reaction, Bella quickly apologized. "I'm sorry Edward, I know it's not the same. I don't know why I said that." She patted my hand soothingly. "So, tell me more about this movie."

It took a few minutes for my mind to recover from the horrible thought of losing Bella.

This was a good opportunity to change the subject, so I proceeded to tell her all about the new movie. I'd forgotten how carried away I could get when talking about a project, but Bella never seemed to get bored.

We had a wonderful day playing tourist in Capistrano. We tried to behave like normal everyday people enjoying the sights, trying not to draw attention to ourselves.

_Except for when we sucked face in front of the Basilica, and drew a crowd._

I'd been to Capistrano more than once with my family, but everything was so much more enjoyable when I got to see it through Bella's eyes.

Little did she realize that today was a test of sorts for me. If I could curb my over-protectiveness of her in this public place, knowing that Sidney wasn't around if things got a little hairy, then I would be able to handle the paps when we got back to L.A.

_I'm improving. I think. _

_Now if Bella could only stop arguing every time I spend money on her… _

She was chilly, almost to the point of her teeth chattering. I took charge of the situation and immediately purchased a knit wrap for her to wear over her dress. The look on her face told me that she didn't approve of the price. I, on the other hand, thought it very little to pay in order to ensure her comfort.

Having grown up with money, it wasn't really something I thought about. I knew that Bella was of a different mindset. Before Emmett made it big in the NFL, no one in her family had a lot of money. I suspect that when she lived with her mother, there was actually very little to spare. She seemed to view all money spent on her as a waste, as though she wasn't worthy of it. Nothing could be further from the truth.

She didn't understand that spending money on her made me happier than I'd been in years. I had my work cut out for me, dealing with Bella's self-esteem issues.

Our next stop was lunch at a little restaurant that had a beautiful view of the Old Mission. We had just settled at our table when Bella said, "Oh Edward, they have an extensive list of California wines, we should try one."

_Fuck that idea._

I responded quickly. "Um, Bella, I'm afraid that after yesterday, alcohol is not an option for us."

"Why would you say that?" She actually looked puzzled.

"Bella, don't you remember the moratorium?"

I watched her as she thought for a moment. Suddenly she got a panicked look on her face before covering it with her hands.

"Oh Edward, please tell me I didn't make a complete fool of myself in front of Johnny. What must he think of me?" She looked as if she was going to cry.

Not being able to bear seeing her in pain, I immediately flew out of my chair and crouched down beside her. "Bella, don't cry. There is no reason for that. Johnny's a friend, I've known him for two years. Believe me when I say that he likes you."

She peeked out from behind her hands, trying to blink the tears away. "Really?"

"Of course, when you were eating do you know what he told me?"

"That I'm insane and should be committed?" She asked.

I chuckled. "No, he whispered that I'd be a fool to ever let you get away from me. I had to agree."

I watched as she visibly relaxed.

As usual, this was my fault. Instead of looking out for my girlfriend's best interest, I let her drink to the point of embarrassment. "I feel responsible for yesterday, I should never have let you drink without eating first." I said sadly as I rubbed the back of my neck with my hand.

"Edward, no guilt trips. I'm a grown woman, although sometimes I don't act like one. I do have to tell you something though."

"Yes?"

"You know when I went to the ladies room before we left, our waitress was in there."

My curiosity was piqued.

"And, she didn't wash her hands!" Bella blurted.

_Bella, in her drunken haze, had been right._

I couldn't hold back the laughter that bubbled to the surface. Bella laughed along with me, until she suddenly stopped as if she'd just thought of something.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, I don't worry about me, I actually had a hepatitis shot last year before I did my student teaching."

_I know where she's going with this._

I patted her hand, "Bella, I know what you're thinking. My dad's a doctor remember. Because of my travel schedule, he makes sure that I get every possible immunization. No worries." I grinned. "I just can't believe you turned out to be right about the waitress, that is just nuts."

"Thank heavens I don't drink too often, although I should report her. Yuck. Anyway, at least it takes alcohol to make me act like a fool, my brother doesn't have that excuse."

We both laughed again.

Soon after that the server arrived to take our food order. A little later, on my way back from the rest room, I found Bella on the phone.

"Yeah, it was hard being so far away." She said quietly to someone.

Bella listened to the person on the other end of the line.

"I have a few minutes if you want to talk now." She said.

_I wonder if she's speaking to her brother? Or Rose?_

"Okay, Bye Brother Bear."

_Ah, Emmett._

Our lunch arrived, we'd both opted for seafood dishes. We shared bites of our food as we chatted. Bella regaled me with stories about the colorful cast of characters that she and Rose worked with. Unfortunately, I'd only met a few of the people at WIRI, and most of those had been assholes like Newton, or bitches like Camille.

After lunch, it was time to leave Capistrano and head back to the hotel. I didn't tell Bella, but I wanted as much alone time with her as I could get. All too soon we would be back at my sister's, and with the arrival of Rose and Emmett tomorrow, our quality 'alone time' would be almost nonexistent.

_-LRM-_

"Edward, I think this may be the most beautiful sunset I've ever seen." Bella smiled over to me as we watched it from the balcony of our suite.

After we'd watched the sunset, and I'd spent a little time holding my girl in my arms, at Bella's insistence we went out for burgers. It was fun for a change to eat somewhere 'casual'.

_Hope Alice doesn't find out._

As we sat enjoying our burgers and fries, I knew that the fans were paying close attention. If this encounter followed the same pattern that they usually did, they would wait until we'd eaten to ask for the odd photo or autograph.

Just like clockwork, as soon as Bella and I had taken our last bite, a couple of girls approached our table.

"Um hi." One of the girls said, flustered. "I was just wondering, I mean would it be okay, oh gosh, can I get a photo with you Mr. Masen?"

_My fans were always very polite._

I smiled and stood to greet her. "Of course. It's Edward by the way. What's your name?" I asked as I reached to shake her hand.

"I'm Claire, and this is my friend Robyn, we're really big fans." Claire squeaked out.

"Nice to meet you girls." I answered.

I noticed Bella watching me with an adoring look on her face. I couldn't help myself, I winked at her.

After posing with several fans in several photos, some of which included Bella, it was finally time to go.

As we drove back to the hotel, I was smiling when I glanced at Bella.

She was watching me intently.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." She flushed.

"Definitely something." I questioned.

"Okay, I don't think you realize how nice that was, the way you treated your fans."

"Oh" I shrugged. "It's simple really, without my fans, I wouldn't have a career. Sometimes, I get to show them how much I appreciate them. It makes us both happy."

_-LRM-_

When I emerged from the bathroom after my shower, I found Bella sitting nervously on the edge of the bed.

"Hi" I said as I walked over and sat beside her.

"Hi" She answered. "and thank you" she continued.

"For what?"

"For today, believe me when I say that it was one of the best days of my life. The more time I spend with you, the more normal I feel." She said sincerely.

_The feeling is mutual Beautiful Bella._

"I'm glad you enjoyed today Bella. The time we spend together means the world to me." I reached over and took her hand, holding it between both of mine. "So" I started "Are you going to tell me what's bothering you?"

She cleared her throat. "Bothering me?"

I tilted her chin, and looked into her eyes. "Yes Bella, something's been bothering you for a couple of days now. Please tell me before I lose my mind." I pleaded with her.

_I had been so careful to not overreact. Maybe she's decided that this is all too much for her. Maybe she doesn't want this life after all._

My heart sank into my stomach.

She sighed.

"It's just that, Monday night we got really close. I mean, we went a little farther then I intended." She eyed me nervously.

_I knew I'd let things go too far._

She watched me as she spoke. "Before you take the blame, I want you to stop right there. It wasn't anyone's fault. I know it's just part of the natural course. We're in love and it's normal to want to show one another _physically_ how much we mean to each other."

_That is true, but after the screwed-up shit that Bella has lived through, I should have been more considerate._

She fidgeted with the hem of her nightgown as I nodded.

"I have several reasons why I don't want to go any further physically, yet."

"Which are?" I asked.

_I had a feeling I knew at least some of them._

"Well, don't be upset okay? But it's only been a few days since you left me. I want to make sure that you won't do that again."

I wanted to tell her that there was absolutely no chance of that ever happening again, but she silenced me with a finger on my lips. "No, Edward, I don't think you'll leave again, but _time_ is the best way to prove that to me."

I nodded.

_I will give her all the time in the world. I will give her forever if she will let me._

"Next, we haven't given the Tanya revelation enough time to resonate with the public. At the moment, all our feedback is positive. I believe that will fluctuate. I want to make sure our relationship is strong enough to weather anything. I know I'm not going anywhere, but you will have to learn to deal with negative things that are said about me. Again, _time_ is the only way to gauge it."

This had also been on my mind. But I knew there was something else.

I looked at her, narrowing my eyes. "There's something more Bella. What aren't you telling me?"

She took a deep breath. "Okay. It's really hard to be apart from you. I think about you all the time, I mope around and drive everyone crazy."

I smiled. It was exactly the same for me.

"I'm just afraid that if we take that next step, I know it will be even harder to be apart."

I understood what she meant.

_We both have obligations right now. Bella has her schooling, I have my career. It's impossible to avoid these periods of separation. _

"Bella, I've been thinking about this also. Sometimes it scares me how much our minds are in tune with each other. I think it would be a good idea to wait a while for that next step." I began to rub soothing circles on the back of her hand. "You mean so much to me. I don't want to make love to you, and then travel halfway around the world. I'd rather we have some kind of permanent commitment." I looked into her eyes as I said this.

_Dear God, I hope she wants the same thing. I wouldn't survive if she sent me packing._

"Oh Edward, I agree" I sagged in relief at those words. "I was worried that when you would leave me, I'd feel so lost. I want to feel that I truly belong to you. Don't get me wrong, I know you love me and would come back to me." She seemed to stumble with her words. "It's such a huge step for me. I guess I found out that I'm old fashioned." She laughed. "Old fashioned but with the mouth of a sailor. Please tell me you're not disappointed."

Far from being disappointed, I was elated.

_Bella wanted forever. Forever with me._

I laughed and shook my head. "I'd have asked you to marry me weeks ago, if I'd thought you'd say yes."

She looked a bit stunned. "What?"

"It's just that as soon as I got to know you, I was sure I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you Bella. Now you're telling me that you feel the same way, I'm definitely not mad, I'm actually floored at the moment."

I pulled her to me. "I want us to get married. When I have to travel, I want you with me. I want to have a family with you. I don't want us to be apart if we can avoid it."

"Edward, don't ask me yet." She blurted.

I was almost amused by the urgency in her voice, then I realized _what _she'd said.

"Edward, I want all of that too, but just wait a while. Charlie would flip his shit if you proposed this soon."

I relaxed a little. "Okay, but now that I know this can really happen, don't expect me to wait too long Miss Swan. I want the Mike Newton's of the world to know that you're off the market." I smiled at her and winked.

"Oh, is that the only reason Edward?" Bella grinned. "Just deflating Mike's hopes?"

_That fucker._

I growled. "Well, there's also the fact that I never have to let you go, you'll be mine forever. I get to keep you, and take care of you."

I leaned down and lightly brushed our lips together. "Could you handle forever with me Bella?" I brushed my lips against Bella's again, before claiming them.

Bella moaned as she parted them, granting me access. She tasted like strawberries. "Was that a yes Miss Swan?" I breathed, our lips still touching.

"Yes" She breathed back.

The kiss grew in intensity as our bodies pulled closer together. I leaned into the kiss until Bella was lying back on the bed, my body pressed on top of hers.

Bella seemed to slow the tempo of our kissing and pulled away a little.

_I did it again. Why is it impossible for me to be a gentleman around Bella? Damn it, my erection is pressed against her hip._

I felt terrible for the fact that I had immediately disregarded what we'd talked about just a few minutes before, so I began to move away.

"No, don't pull away. I want to feel you close." She whispered, as she held herself against me.

I sighed, and tried to relax a little. My hard-on was not going away any time soon.

"Edward, I'm sorry. This is probably so unpleasant for you, I feel so mean and selfish."

"Bella, you are the most pleasant form of torture I could think of. Don't feel bad baby. Remember, I've waited a lot of years for you, without even knowing why I waited. I can be patient." With that, I kissed her again.

"But Bella" I breathed against her lips. "Everyone's opinion be damned, I _will _be asking soon."

_**********************************************A/N*******************************__*************************_

_**A/N Just a little EPOV filler chap, before moving on to more action when Rose and Em arrive in town.**_

_**I'm anxious to get back to V&V. Next chap almost ready to go. **_

_**Thank you to everyone that reads and/or reviews! Send me some more, be sweet, RL has been kicking my arse this week.**_


	25. Karaoke For Cavemen

**Disclaimer- Stephenie still owns the usual suspects.**

**I own my original characters and original story. **

****once again 2 chaps. These parallel Chaps 30 'The Southern Gentleman & Caveward' and 31 'Wild Turkey & JedI Training' from V&V. enjoy.**

*******************************************V&V**************************************************************

**Chapters 30&31 - Karaoke For Cavemen**

_Marriage. _As we were falling asleep last night, I started to understand a lot of things about Bella's attitude, actually the correct term would be _aversion_ to marriage.

It all stemmed from her parents' unhappy marriage, and even unhappier divorce. I gathered that this was probably what was at the root of Bella's self-esteem issues too. I remember reading somewhere that kids of divorce will sometimes blame themselves for their parents' split.

Of course each child processes the information differently, hence the fact that Emmett had no self-esteem issues whatsoever. The man oozed self-confidence wherever he went. Bella seemed to be the polar opposite of her brother in that regard.

Add to that the fact that Bella held herself responsible to some extent for her mother's murder, and you have a young woman who places very little value in her own worth. Someone who feels she doesn't deserve to be happy. It was something that I looked forward to changing, day by day for as long as it took. The rest of our lives if she'd have me.

Bella didn't believe in happy marriages, because she'd never witnessed one up close.

I explained to her that my experience had been the opposite of hers. My parents were only truly happy when they were together. I understood at a fairly early age that my parents' marriage probably wasn't the norm, but it was all I had known. They were always blissfully happy together, with hardly ever a cross word between them.

Even Alice and Jasper's relationship was probably too good to be true. I've watched them as they struggled with demanding careers and schedules, but always seemed to make it work.

Bella admitted that Emmett and Rosalie would have a wonderful marriage, and that maybe her opinion had been skewed by her traumatic past.

I told her that I believed very strongly in marriage, I just never thought for a moment that I would find anyone I wanted to share my life with.

_I'm not willing to settle for less than what my parents have._

When I met Bella, it didn't take me long to realize that I'd found my other half. The one I was meant for. I also realized that we both had a lot of personal shit to deal with before we'd be completely happy together. Rather that postpone being together though, I believe helping fix each other would be a hell of a lot better than dealing with it on our own as we both have done for seven years.

Last night, when I realized that she wouldn't be opposed to marrying me, I felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders.

Today seemed to be the beginning of the rest of our lives. Together.

I was incredibly calm and relaxed during the drive back to L.A. Our two-day escape was over, but knowing what I did now, I could face the craziness of the rest of the week.

We stopped by my house first, in order for me to pack a bag. There was no way anyone was keeping me away from Bella until I had to leave for England, so we would be staying at Alice and Jasper's together.

"Bella, I think I should postpone this meeting so I can go to the airport with you." I said worriedly.

We had just arrived at Alice and Jasper's, and I was due to leave again in a few minutes to meet with Jane. Jasper gave me a surprised look.

"Nonsense Edward, I'll be fine." Bella answered. "Remember your promise not to overreact."

"I'm not overreacting Bella, I swear. I just know how aggressive the paps at the airport can be." I could feel my stress returning.

Bella must have seen my worried expression. "Edward, if it means that much to you, I'll wait in the car while Alice and Jasper go inside to get Emmett and Rose."

"You would really do that?" I asked.

"I think you're being silly, but if it would make you feel better, yes, I'd do that." She smiled.

I sighed. "Thank you Bella. I feel a lot better now."

Knowing that Bella wouldn't be anywhere near the paps, I left Alice and Jaspers feeling just as relaxed and happy as I had that morning.

Jane was unusually cheerful also. Thank God she'd dropped the subject of the indie film she'd been trying to shove down my throat for months.

Instead, she wanted to let me know that filming for the period piece I was interested in had been pushed back to begin next February.

_Perfect._

Jane also touched briefly on all the news reports about my personal life, letting me know that it had evidently been the catalyst for a slew of new movie roles being offered to me. She assured me that next week she would meet with Jasper so they could wade through them together.

When I left her office, I had a lot to think about. This new movie would start filming in Europe in February. I had every intention of being married, or at the least, engaged to Bella by that time.

After leaving Jane's office, Alec told me there were a lot of stories about Bella circulating the internet. Evidently, every detail of her mother's death was now public knowledge. So far, nothing reported put Bella in a negative light, but we needed to keep our guard up just in case.

He also told me they'd interviewed everyone possible from Bella's past, and were amazed that there were no 'old boyfriends' to be found. Alec even seemed surprised over this.

_Yeah, suck it. I'm her one and only._

I sincerely hoped that all of this didn't overwhelm my fragile Bella. It can be a frightening thing for complete strangers to give you a knowing look when you pass them on the street because they have been privy to every detail of your life.

Hopefully she would be strong enough to handle it. I promised to trust her.

_-LRM-_

"So Andy, you been behaving yourself with my sister?" Emmett asked me with a grin.

_How the fuck does one answer that?_

We were at dinner. All the girls went to visit the powder room together, which left Jasper, Emmett and myself at the table.

"Of course Emmett." I answered honestly.

He narrowed his eyes at me. After a minute he seemed satisfied and turned to Jasper. "So Franny, where are you taking us tonight?"

Jasper winced at the use of his first name. "I have no idea." He answered. "Alice planned this entire outing."

_-LRM-_

"A club in Pasadena?" Jasper asked, confused, as the limo took us toward our destination. "What kind of club Alice?"

Alice looked a little guilty. "Chris recommended it, he's actually meeting us there. Emmett wanted to go to a karaoke bar, and it's supposed to have the best karaoke around."

Jasper looked exasperated. "Alice, you know I love you, but if Christopher chose this, it's probably a gay bar."

"He said it's only about 80 percent gay" she defended.

Jasper groaned.

"Francesca, you need to lighten up." Emmett decided to interject "A little karaoke with the queens is not going to kill you."

"I wonder if you'll still feel that way after they start hitting on you Emmett." Jasper answered.

_This evening was shaping up to be quite amusing._

"Get over it Jazz. You boys will finally get to experience what we girls have to deal with all the time." Rose laughed. "It will be nice to go to a bar and _not_ have anyone hit on me."

I loved karaoke. Although I would _never _do it in a public place. I'd done all my karaoke at parties, or with Alice and Jasper. Alice always begged me to, and I'll admit that I have a hard time saying no to her. Always have.

I'd also have to admit that I was very good at karaoke. Most people were stunned to find out that I could sing, much less perfect moves to keep the song entertaining.

_What can I say, I'm a perfectionist and very competitive. If there was a competition, even karaoke, I was in it to win._

The bar was starting to fill up when we arrived, thankfully Chris had reserved a couple tables for us, near the stage. It turned out that the gay percentage was a bit higher than Alice had originally predicted.

_Good, that mean I won't have to beat the hell out of any motherfuckers that would attempt to bother my girl._

Chris and Alice were both over the top in their exuberance, as usual. I kept one eye on the crowd and another on Isabella as we started our first round of drinks. There was a steady stream of people approaching our table to say hi, but no one was pushy or obnoxious.

I was relaxed and happy, really enjoying the evening when Chris said the words that instantly soured my good mood. "Oh Jasper. I don't know how I almost forgot this. What did that guy do at the airport that made you so angry, the photos are all over the internet?" Chris looked alarmed.

_Wow, no one mentioned this. I'm thankful Bella stayed in the car. _

We all turned to look at Jasper. "He just said something rude about Bella." He answered quietly.

My blood started to boil.

_Bastards. She wasn't even there._

"How did they even realize you have anything to do with Bella? You know, they've really gone too far if they're now harassing my manager." I asked, confused and angry.

_I'll find out later what the son of a bitch said._

Bella touched my arm. I turned to look at her. "I went with Jazz and Alice, into the airport." She said quietly.

_What the fuck?_

"But you said you would wait in the car, you promised." I said, stunned.

"Edward, I said that because you were freaking out for no reason. You were overreacting."

I was angry. "So you lied in order to placate me Bella?" I turned to Jasper. "What _exactly _happened Jasper?"

Jasper went on to explain the events at the airport. Emmett gave him a fist bump when he was finished. "Thanks for looking out for my sister Jasper. I owe you." Emmett said in a serious tone.

"No one owes me." Jasper responded. "Bella's family. Family looks out for each other."

I was angry at that fucker for what he'd said. I was angry that I wasn't there to defend my girl. But, I was also angry at Bella for telling me what I wanted to hear. If that's how she handles my so-called 'over-protectiveness', then I can't trust her to ever tell me the truth.

_I need to make her see that I need to be able to trust her._

"I'm sorry I missed it Jasper." Rose added as she beamed at her brother. "You've always been the more rational one, it takes a lot to make you angry, but I sure as hell wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that anger."

Rose went on to tell a story about Jazz beating the shit out of one of his friends. I was too pissed to listen or care. Instead, I downed my drink.

Isabella downed hers, and then walked over to the bar. I waited a moment, and then followed her.

"Do you even understand why I would be angry about this Bella?" I said, trying to keep my anger in check.

"Because you were being irrational, and I told you something you wanted to hear Edward? I'm sorry that I technically lied but you couldn't have seriously expected me not to go inside to greet Emmett and Rose." She said in a belligerent tone.

"That's exactly what I expected Bella. It would be different if you'd intended to stay in the car, but changed your mind at the last minute, but don't lie to me Bella. I was lied to for years, I thought you were different."

_I've dealt with 'yes men' in Hollywood for too long. I have finally gotten to the point where everyone I deal with on a day-to-day basis are all honest with me. Not a 'yes man' in the lot. _

Bella looked angry now. She downed her drink in front of me while glaring.

_I can't even imagine a reason for her to be angry. __**She's**__ the one who lied._

"How dare you compare me to a whore." She seethed. "Why don't you say something about my mental instability while you're at it Edward?"

_What the hell? She must be referring to Meghan. Does she really think I would compare her to my ex-girlfriend?_

I was appalled. "Bella, I never compared you to a _whore_" I whispered. "Yes, Meghan was one of those that lied to me, but I was also speaking of all the phony people in L.A. that were part of my life before I isolated myself. The ones who told me what I wanted to hear, as opposed to the truth." I paused. "And, I'd never throw your emotional problems up in your face."

"Oh so you're admitting that I have emotional problems?" She narrowed her eyes at me.

_There is no correct answer. I am walking through a mine field here. How the fuck did this turn around to be my fault anyway?_

_I need a drink._

I took a deep breath and let it out. "I don't think I can win this argument. You've obviously had too much to drink, and you are unreasonable. I just wanted to stress the fact that your lie bothered me."

In response, she just glared and stormed back to the table.

I turned to the bartender. "I'll have a shot of Wild Turkey rye." I glanced over at Bella and realized she'd changed places with her brother so she wouldn't have to sit next to me. I turned back to the bartender. "Make that two."

_I knew I shouldn't drink it, I'd be sorry in the morning, but tonight I was too angry to think straight._

I downed the shots, and took a bourbon and coke back to my seat where I proceeded to sit sullenly as I drank it.

The emcee took the microphone in hand, welcoming all the guests.

_**Good evening everyone! I just want to say a word of welcome to any new comers. I guarantee this will be a night you won't soon forget!**_

_**We're going to start the karaoke momentarily. I just wanted to make you aware of some special guests joining us tonight. **_

He pointed over to our tables.

_**Seated over there is none other that Edward Masen! **_He said excitedly. _**Let's see, his latest movie is 'Time Stands Still', a wonderful film. Although I'd have to say that my personal favorite is 'September Ends', and you know why bitches! **_He said, and then winked at me.

_Time to give the fans what they want._

I flashed my Hollywood smile. I noticed Bella scowl as she took a swig of her drink.

_I am not dealing with her drunken behavior tonight._

_Not for one fucking minute._

_**Another special guest, and our first karaoke participant is none other that Emmett Swan. You know Emmett well ladies if you're a football fan. **__**After meeting Emmett I'm prepared to switch my allegiance from the Niners to the Seahawks. **_The emcee announced drawing cheers, and a few boos, from the audience. _**Come on over here stud so you can perform the first song of the evening. **_

Emmett walked over to the stage grinning from ear to ear, and took the microphone. "Thank you everyone. In order to perform the song I've chosen, I'll need the assistance of my lovely fiancée. Rose would you mind?" He said as he gestured to Rose. Rose joined him on stage.

"I'm also going to need the assistance of my future brother-in-law, a very talented whistler." Emmett said with a wink. Emmett handed Jasper a microphone to use from where he was seated.

_I was mildly curious to see what song they would be performing._

A few seconds later the opening bars of 'Starstrukk' began to come through the sound system.

_Nice legs, Daisy dukes, Makes a man go whoo-whoo_

_That's the way they all come through, Like whoo-whoo whoo-whoo_

_Low-cut, see-through shirts That make you whoo-whoo_

_That's the way she come throughLike whoo-whoo whoo-whoo_

I tried to enjoy it, I really did. But my thoughts kept drifting back to the fact that Bella had lied to me. What hurt the most was that she acted like it was no big deal, and that my feelings on the matter weren't important.

Jasper got up next, pulling out his old standard of _Friends in Low Places._

The crowd, spurred on by Chris, loved Jazz. I would have found it amusing if I hadn't been in a shitty mood.

_'Cause I've got friends in low places Where the whiskey drowns and the beer chases my blues away, __And I'll be okay _

_I'm not big on social graces. Think I'll slip on down to the oasis _

_Oh, I've got friends in low places _

I surreptitiously watched Bella as she belly laughed at the cheers and adulation that Jasper received. I couldn't help but smile at her radiant beauty.

_Maybe I did overreact. A little._

A couple other people performed after Jasper. Every now and then I would peek at Bella when I thought she wasn't looking.

I watched from the corner of my eye as she left the table and stood at the bar.

_What the hell is she doing now?_

Next up on stage were Alice and Chris, but I was too distracted by Bella to notice.

After a few minutes she slipped away to, I supposed, the ladies' room.

_I probably did overreact, and now I've ruined the entire evening._

I felt remorseful. This was Bella's vacation after all, and I wanted all her memories of it to be happy.

I ordered another drink.

I realized that Alice and Rose had disappeared, no doubt commiserating with Bella in the rest room.

A couple minutes later, I saw them heading back to our tables and did a double-take when I saw the brunette sex kitten walking in with them.

_Bella? My Bella?_

I was certain that the Wild Turkey had caused me to see things until I noticed the stunned faces of Emmett and Jasper as Bella took the stage. I walked back to the table, not able to take my eyes off of her.

As soon as the opening strains of _Like a Virgin _began to play, Emmett jumped from his seat. "No fucking way Bells. I forbid you to perform that song in public." He shouted.

Rose managed to calm him down I suppose. I couldn't look at him. I couldn't manage to tear my eyes away from the goddess before me.

_I made it through the wilderness_

_Somehow I made it through_

_Didn't know how lost I was Until I found you_

I was vaguely aware that I probably looked like an idiot standing there, mesmerized. When Bella started to sway with the music, I thought it sweet. When her moves became more provocative, I thought I might lose my mind.

My hard-on was never going away because I would never be able to wipe this image from my memory. I silently prayed that I wasn't drooling.

_I was beat incomplete, I'd been had, I was sad and blue_

_But you made me feel, Yeah, you made me feel _

_Shiny and new_

At this point, Bella started to writhe around the stage. I wanted to punch somebody. Instead I dragged my hands roughly through my hair.

_Let one single motherfucker look at her the wrong way and I will end them._

It didn't matter that most of the male patrons were gay, I had convinced myself right there and then that Bella could turn them straight.

_I'm a fucking idiot._

When she slithered down to her knees and ran her hand up and down her body seductively, I couldn't take any more. My brain and my dick were about to self destruct.

_Like a virgin_

_Touched for the very first time_

_Like a virgin_

_When your heart beats Next to mine_

I downed what was left of my drink, hoping it would calm me. Bella's moves became even more seductive.

_Gonna give you all my love, boy_

_My fear is fading fast_

_Been saving it all for you' Cause only love can last_

_You're so fine and you're mine_

_Make me strong, yeah you make me bold_

_Oh your love thawed out_

_Yeah, your love thawed out_

_What was scared and cold_

When Bella started to slither across the stage on all fours, I'd had enough.

_Bella will never do this dance again, unless she decides to give me a private show._

_Fuck this shit._

I slammed down my glass, stormed over to the stage and threw her over my shoulder, ignoring the catcalls and whistles.

_They can suck my dick. Unfortunately, a lot of them would probably like to._

I almost chuckled at my stupid joke as I carried Bella outside. I didn't stop moving until I had her pinned against a wall, holding my body against hers.

"Do you have any idea how crazy you make me Miss Swan?" I said in a hoarse voice.

Being as my hard-on was pressed against her heat, I was certain she understood. "I think I have a clue." She whispered.

"First you make me angry because I worry about you so much." I breathed into her mouth, our lips barely touching. "Then you get up there and do _that_. Bella, I'm only human. My self restraint is fucking crumbling as it is when I'm around you."

I had turned into a caveman. Something in me had snapped. I could blame it on the Wild Turkey, but that wouldn't have been entirely true. This is the result of all my pent-up sexual frustration starting the moment Bella spilled coffee on her white shirt all those months ago.

_Fuuuuck._

I couldn't control myself. My lips found hers, it was rough and urgent. I wanted to claim her as mine, show her who was in control.

_Damn it why does she drive me so crazy?_

I pulled my lips away from hers in order to kiss the bare skin of her neck and shoulder. "I like this" I murmured as I fingered the lace edge at the top of her bustier.

_I'd like it even better if I could rip it off._

When she wrapped her leg around me and began to grind against my dick, I lost all control. I held her leg in place and began to suck on her neck. I wanted to bite her, to mark her in some way, but I didn't think Bella was ready for that. It would be a little extreme.

"You can't do that to me Bella. You are mine. You're just lucky that most of the guys here are gay, or I would never let you go back in there, I'd take you home right now." I continued kissing down her shoulder, then across the bare skin above the bustier.

"Hey, you may want to stop that before Emmett comes to investigate." I heard Jasper's amused voice announce from the direction of the door.

_Cockblocker. I may have to fucking kill him. _

I pulled away abruptly, but kept my his hands on Bella's shoulders, unable to break contact completely. I chuckled "It's probably for the best. As much as I'd like to have my way with you right now Miss Swan, your brother would have every right to end my life if it were to happen against the wall of a karaoke bar." She laughed with me.

_She's laughing now. I wonder if she'll be laughing once I've had my revenge. _

I kissed her shoulder and up her neck again as I spoke. "Here's what happens next Miss Swan. You are to go straight to the bathroom and put your shirt back on. Then we are going to enjoy the rest of the evening."

I looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry I was an overprotective jerk. Will you forgive me?"

"If you'll forgive me for my little lie." She answered.

"Done. Let's not ever fight again."

"I agree." I kissed her again, but kept my animalistic side in check this time.

As Bella retreated to the rest room, I took another shot of liquid courage, and then approached the stage to select a song. Alice gasped when she saw what I'd chosen. It was one I'd done while playing karaoke at a party about six months ago, and Alice forbade me from ever performing it again.

She claimed it got the ladies 'too worked up'. I didn't quite understand their extreme reaction. I had merely been emulating the performance Prince gave in the music video.

_Let's hope Bella has the same reaction as the 'ladies'._

I waited until I saw her returning from the rest room to start the show. I pulled out all the stops, and gave the best performance of my life.

_You don't have to be beautiful to turn me on_

_I just need your body baby, From dusk till dawn_

_You don't need experience to turn me out_

_You just leave it all up to me, I'm gonna show you what it's all about_

Bella's eyes were fixed on me. It seemed she was reacting to me the same way I had reacted to her little performance.

_You don't have to be rich to be my girl_

_You don't have to be cool to rule my world_

_Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with_

_I just want your extra time and your_

_Kiss_

When I started to remove my shirt, I saw her mouth drop open in surprise.

_You got to not talk dirty, baby_

_If you wanna impress me_

_You can't be too flirty, mama_

_I know how to undress me (Yeah)_

_I want to be your fantasy, maybe you could be mine_

_You just leave it all up to me we could have a good time_

Bella started to fan herself. Oh this was too good.

_You don't have to be rich to be my girl, You don't have to be cool to rule my world_

_Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with_

_I just want your extra time and your_

_Kiss_

I did my best not to laugh at Bella's expression. She looked like she may pass out at any moment. The crowd was rather intense, but I only had eyes for my girl.

_You don't have to be rich to be my girl, You don't have to be cool to rule my world_

_Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with_

_I just want your extra time and your_

_Kiss_

The roar of the crowd was overwhelming as I made my way over to Bella, who by this time was sitting down.

I leaned down and murmured in her ear, "That was just for you baby. Are you ready to leave? I'm aching to have you all to myself again." I breathed.

_The damned Wild Turkey was still in control is seems._

Bella fanned herself with her hand. "Yeah, let's leave, I need some air, I'm so fucking hot."

"That you are." I said as I laughed.

_-LRM-_

I took a quick shower and dressed for bed. While lying on the bed, waiting for Bella to emerge from the bath, I could feel myself starting to drift.

When I felt her lie down next to me, I wrapped my arm around her waist in order to spoon with her. My eyes shot open when all I could feel was bare skin.

_Holy shit. This has to be a dream._

My hands roamed over her body, only to find she didn't have on a stitch of clothing.

_It's definitely not my birthday. Or Christmas… _

We began kissing and I moaned when Bella rubbed against me. I quickly disposed of my pajama bottoms and moved back over to her, until we were lying against each other. Both naked. I moved until I was lying partially on top of her. I didn't care that my sister and her brother were nearby.

I. Didn't. Fucking. Care.

"Beautiful Bella." I whispered.

She just smiled and didn't say a word. I studied her face. Her beautiful face. She was everything to me, and I was the most fortunate man in the world that she felt the same way.

We kissed again. When we broke apart I proceeded to worship her beautiful body with my mouth. Landing soft kisses over every inch of her bare skin.

Suddenly, I felt someone swat my ass.

_What the?_

I turned to see some crazy dude wielding a crowbar as he jumped around the bedroom _naked_.

_Wait a minute. That's the dude from 'The Hangover'. I met him at the MTV movie awards. His name is Ken... something? Why the fuck is he trying to hit me?_

I looked back down to the bed and Bella had vanished.

The rest of the night I was running for my life trying to escape the dude with the crowbar, until I ran straight into Mike Tyson, who proceeded to pin me to the wall by my throat.

_It was my worst nightmare come true._

I begged and pleaded with him. I told him I didn't steal his tiger or piss in his swimming pool.

He wouldn't listen. Instead Mike proceeded to pummel me with body blows. When he landed a solid punch on my face, I woke the hell up.

_What. The. Fuck?_

_I knew it was all a dream. Bella, naked in bed with me was definitely too good to be true._

_Damn you Wild Turkey._

I was lying on my side in the bed, just as I'd been as I waited for Bella to finish her shower last night. My head was pounding like a son of a bitch as I did a quick study of my surroundings. There was no Bella beside me. There was no sign of Bella anywhere.

_That can't be good._

I was relieved to find that I still had on my pajama bottoms.

_Maybe all of that had been a dream. A crazy fucked-up dream._

I wracked my brain trying to distinguish my dream from reality. I could remember the bar. Everyone taking their turns at karaoke. I had been drinking too much.

_Big mistake._

I suddenly remembered holding Bella against the wall after her 'performance' and getting my revenge with a performance of my own. I scrubbed my face with my hands.

_Oh no. She probably hates me. What did I do when we came back here?_

There was a knot in my stomach as I began to worry about my behavior and Bella's reaction to it.

_I wonder if she's on her way back to Seattle right now? I wouldn't blame her._

Just then, someone knocked on my door. I looked up in time to see Jasper poke his head into the room. "Get up shit piece. We have to haul our hung-over asses to the happiest place on the motherfucking earth." He growled.

_Oh right the photo shoot._

I wanted to laugh at Jasper, but my head hurt too damn much.

"Is Bella with Alice?" I croaked out.

"Of course." He barked.

"Okay, give me a few." I said.

"We're leaving in ten minutes."

As we stood there waiting by King Arthur's Carousel, I couldn't stop watching Bella.

_Could it be my imagination, or does she get more beautiful every day?_

I was aware that Alice was going to give me a rash of shit for the way I was dressed. Truth was, I felt so terrible both physically and emotionally that I needed to be comfortable and as incognito as possible.

Probably the dark glasses, beanie and hoodie combination was a little much but I honestly didn't care.

The photo shoot was almost finished when Bella glanced in my direction. Her face lit up into with the most breathtaking smile when she saw me.

_Maybe I wasn't the asshole I feared after all._

When the girls made their way over to us, Chris made the necessary introductions. I watched Bella intently as she approached, trying to decipher if anything about last night may have been troubling her.

"Hi." She said quietly.

"Hi." I answered.

"Um, is there a reason you're dressed like Ted Kaczynski?" She asked with a grin.

I smiled slightly.

_I guess I do look like the Unabomber._

"Partly to remain unrecognized, and partly because I had a rough night." I answered quietly.

"Pfft. It didn't look like you were having a rough night to me." She muttered in a low voice.

_Oh Christ. I knew I did something stupid._

"Bella, I'm afraid I owe you an apology for last night." I groaned as I scrubbed my hands over my face.

"Edward, you didn't do anything to apologize for. Where is this coming from?"

"That's just it Bella, I can't remember what happened after we got back to Alice's." I whispered. "I hope I wasn't a jerk or anything. I also feel terrible about man-handling you at the bar…"

"Edward stop right there. Don't you _dare_ apologize for the bar."

_She was smiling._

"That was fuckhot, and you will destroy my self-esteem if you tell me you regret it." She whispered.

_She's always full of surprises._

I felt relieved, and smiled at her while grabbing her hand. "Well, since you put it that way, I'll have to find a way to forgive myself for that. Just please tell me I didn't do anything I should regret _after _we left the bar." I leaned down and brushed my lips against hers.

"You were a perfect gentleman Edward, although you're officially banned from drinking Wild Turkey around me ever again."

_She knows about the Wild Turkey?_

"We'll talk about it later." She whispered before she kissed me.

"Oh for fuck's sake, would you two get your heads in the game." Emmett boomed. "We are planning how to make the best use of our hours in the park."

From that point on, our time was not our own, as Alice tried to manage our day at Disney. I didn't care about the rides, although I found the ones where I could wrap my arm around Bella to be extremely enjoyable.

The part of the day I was most looking forward to would happen this evening. Chris and Alice had planned a little surprise, and I couldn't wait to see Bella's reaction.

_-LRM-_

After getting soaked on Splash Mountain, I decided the entire trip had been worth the couple of minutes I got to view Bella in her soaking wet shirt. The caveman from last night had evidently gone into hibernation, and my gentlemanly side was in charge again as I immediately whipped off my hoodie and zipped Bella up in it.

"This reminds me of the day we met Miss Swan." I smirked as I zipped her up.

"Afraid I may be ogled by another man Mr. Movie Star?" She teased.

I studied her for a moment before leaning down to her ear. "No one else is allowed to see what's mine. Especially before I've even seen it." I said with a chuckle.

She swatted my arm in response, but I noticed she was smiling.

_-LRM-_

"So Alice has her birthday here every year?" Bella asked as we ate lunch.

"Yes, she adores Disneyland." I answered.

We were eating in one of the restaurants on Main Street, and Alice had arranged for several Disney characters to visit during our meal. Even though this particular restaurant only had character dining at breakfast, they were making an exception for our group.

Emmett was quite amusing, making sure he got his photo taken with each Disney character as they neared our table. He was as obsessive as my sister.

Bella leaned closer to me. "Have you noticed how excited your sister and my brother have been all day?" She asked conspiratorially.

I smiled and nodded.

"It's almost as if they're related, their behavior is so similar." She grinned.

_What a horrible thought._

"I'm certainly glad they're not, because that would mean I've been having incestuous thoughts about you Miss Swan." I whispered back.

Bella sputtered and choked on her iced tea as I laughed.

_She's adorable._

_-LRM-_

That afternoon, I found myself having to 'protect' Bella from imaginary ghosts in the Haunted Mansion. A task I enjoyed immensely, especially whenever Bella would cling to me and bury her face in my neck or chest.

While the rest of our group stood around waiting for the parade to start, Bella and I took the opportunity to slip away for some alone time.

We found a quiet bench and sat together, my arm around Bella. "How are you enjoying Disneyland?" I asked.

She grinned. "It's actually been a lot of fun. I don't know if my opinion is tainted though."

I didn't understand.

"Well you see Edward, I'd probably enjoy anything if you were there holding my hand."

"That was very sweet Miss Swan." I leaned down to kiss her. As usual, it wasn't long before the kiss became passionate. I pulled Bella onto my lap as she ran her fingers through my hair.

We broke the kiss when we heard giggling and the sounds of digital cameras going off.

_Oops._

We both sighed at the same time, and started to laugh. "I guess we'd better get back to the group." I whispered.

"I wondered where you disappeared to." Alice stated. "I'll have you know that you missed the parade."

"Yeah, we really don't care." I answered.

Alice rolled her eyes.

We rode a couple more rides. After the Star Tours ride, Emmett spotted something he couldn't resist.

"Oh I've got to do this." He announced as he looked at the _Jedi Training Academy. _

"Honey, you can't do this. It says ages 4 to 12." Rose said quietly.

Emmett just got a determined look, and approached one of the Jedi trainers and spoke with him in a hushed voice.

_It looks as if he just bribed a Disney employee to let him participate in a kiddie show._

Watching Emmett in action with a crowd of children was hilarious. The dude was a born leader. I noticed Bella move closer to the action, but from where I stood, I couldn't hear everything that was being said.

When Darth Vader and Darth Maul appeared, I moved a bit closer to watch. I saw Emmett approach Darth Maul.

Emmett spoke in a low voice. "I'm just warning you ass munch. You'd _better _not upset any of these little kids or I'll kick you so hard your 'nads will take up permanent residence in your rectum." He threatened.

_This is pretty fucking funny._

'Darth Maul' raised his hands in surrender while backing away from Emmett. "Dude, it's only a job. The kids always win, it's in my contract." He answered in a panicked voice.

Emmett seemed satisfied, and after patting Darth Maul on the shoulder, he went back to stand with the group.

Of course the children won the battle causing Darth Vader and Darth Maul to slink away in shame.

Emmett looked pretty damn happy as he exited the training area. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

Alice pulled out her map, preparing to give us instructions on where to go next just as two security guards approached our group.

"Are you Emmett Swan?" One guard asked Emmett.

Emmett, keeping his grin, answered. "That's me."

"Sir, would you mind coming with us?" The guard motioned for Emmett to follow him.

Emmett shrugged. "I guess I'll see you guys later." He said as he turned toward us.

"Oh no Mr. Swan, your friends should come along also." The guard announced.

We followed in silence.

_Damn. It looks like Emmett's going to get us kicked out of Disneyland._

"Emmett, I just want you to know that if you get me thrown out of Disneyland, I'm going to hunt you down and kill you in the street like a dog." Alice shouted.

_I had no doubt that my sister was dead serious about that._

**_*****************************************A/N***************************************************************_**

**_A/N There you have it. I need to do a little more LRM before returning to V&V. Believe me, there's a reason for this. Sometime in the near future, we will need to read a chapter of LRM before reading the same chap from Bella's perspective in V&V. I really need to get them caught up._**

**_My nightmare wouldn't be The Hangover. My nightmare would be more like Zombieland. *shudder*_**

**_Hope you liked it. I'll write fast in order to get back to LRM. Thanks so much! _**

**_pssst i like reviews and chocolate milk._**


	26. A Boisterous Farewell To SoCal

**Disclaimer- Stephenie still owns the usual suspects.**

**I own my original characters and original story. **

****As promised two more chaps. This parallels Chap 32 'Swing Dancing & The Dearly Departed' and Chap 33 'Unsolicited Advice & Airline Wings' from V&V. Enjoy.**

**************************************LRM**************************************** **

**Chapter 32&33 - A Boisterous Farewell To SoCal **

I really didn't know what to think. It seemed that Emmett was in trouble, but he was still smiling and joking with everyone as we walked along, just as if he didn't have a care in the world.

I was beginning to believe that he just may be insane. Inside the Director of Security's office, I became positive of it.

Bella's worried look prompted me to squeeze her hand reassuringly.

The Director eyed Emmett with a disapproving glare. "Mr. Swan, what do you have to say for yourself?" He asked.

Emmett stood there with his hands on his hips, glaring back. "I think the better question would be, what the hell do you want with me douche bag?" He said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

_He is insane. I wonder if he sustained brain damage while playing football that has led to this?_

When Rose started to chuckled, I realized that either she was losing it too, or there was an inside joke that the rest of us weren't privy to. Before I could continue that thought, Emmett and the Director both began to laugh.

Emmett pulled the guy into a big bear hug, and then turned to face us with his arm around the Director's shoulders. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine, Elliot Robbins. We went to high school together."

We all breathed a sigh of relief.

Emmett spent a few minutes catching up with his friend before we headed back out into the park.

_There is never a dull moment when Emmett is around. _

_-LRM-_

After dinner, it was time for the girls' surprise.

"Now ladies, I need you all to follow me. The boys and I have a special treat planned for you." Christopher announced as he led the ladies off to get dressed.

We had a dressing room set up for us in the same building as the girls, and soon all five of us were clothed in our white dinner jackets and black pants. We knew we'd have some time to kill, because women took forever to get ready, so we walked around a little, keeping one eye on the door of the building nearby.

"I think I even managed to surprise Alice this time." Chris stated with a satisfied smile as we walked along. "You know that _never _happens."

We all chuckled.

Unfortunately, I was spotted by some fans, and before I knew it, I was signing autographs and posing for photos. After about fifteen minutes of this, we slipped away, into the shadows in front of the building where the girls were dressing.

The door suddenly opened to reveal three stunning beauties. Isabella approached, and I felt my mouth go dry. I finally pulled myself together enough to offer my arm and murmur, "You are beautiful beyond words Isabella" into her ear.

"You're pretty yummy yourself Mr. Movie Star." She smiled up at me.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked as we led the girls toward Carnation Plaza Gardens.

"Patience Miss Swan, you'll see soon enough." I grinned.

"We're going swing dancing!" Alice exclaimed excitedly, as she hugged Jasper and then ran over to Chris, throwing her arms around his neck. "Thank you Christopher. You knew I always wanted to do this. You thought of everything."

"Alice dear, you know I'm very much a perfectionist. I believe if we're going to do something, we ought to do it right." He smiled indulgently at her.

"Don't tell me you know how to swing dance too Edward?" Bella asked me.

"Isabella, I learned how to swing dance in high school." I smirked at her. "I also had a refresher course for the movie."

"Well, I can't do it." She muttered sadly.

"You will be fine. Just follow my lead."

Bella took those words to heart, and before I knew it, she was gliding across the dance floor easily.

_She's much more graceful than she gives herself credit for._

"Chris had no way of knowing this, but I have a weakness for white dinner jackets. I think it must stem from seeing Sean Connery as James Bond years ago." She grinned.

_Good to know._

"Miss Swan are you telling me that you have a thing for James Bond?" I asked, intrigued.

"Well, maybe only Sean Connery." She smiled. "If you ever played Bond, I'd definitely have a thing for you."

"Okay I admit it, I already have a thing for you." She laughed.

"On second thought, don't ever play Bond, that would be a terrible role for you."

With that last remark, I was pretty certain that Bella had just remembered the 'Bond girls'.I laughed.

We spent the next couple of hours dancing. Nothing made me happier than holding Bella in my arms. She seemed to be fascinated by an elderly couple as she watched them dance. They were lost in their own world of memories.

"I hope we'll be like that one day Bella." I spoke into her ear as we watched them.

I reluctantly gave her up as she danced with each of the men in our group. Her fear of being touched obviously didn't apply to our group of friends. I was so proud of her for taking the chance, and allowing herself to be a bit vulnerable.

"Come on little brother, let's jitterbug." Alice knew I wouldn't refuse.

It was at times like this I was thankful for my mother's insistence that we take all those dance lessons. Some days she dragged me kicking and screaming, but now I could ballroom dance with the best of them.

We made use of every inch of that dance floor. We slid and I spun Alice out and then back to me, everyone around us enjoying the show. We ended the dance with a dip. My eyes searched for Isabella. I found her smiling at me, so I returned her smile with a wink.

_-LRM-_

Our day at Disney ended with a spectacular fireworks display. I stood with my arms around Isabella as we watched. I hadn't enjoyed fireworks this much since I was a kid. Being with Bella made everything more enjoyable_._

Neither of us were long for bed after arriving back at Alice's. If I were to allow myself to share a bed with Bella, I decided that my caveman alter-ego needed to be officially banished from polite society until further notice. I gave myself a stern talking to before crawling into bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

I was woken suddenly, early the next morning, by Bella crying in her sleep.

"No, no, no, Edward" She sobbed as tears streamed down her cheeks.

I shook her gently. "Bella, sweetheart" I said urgently. "Bella, wake up. Please Bella."

She finally opened her eyes and looked at me. "Bella, you're trembling. That must have been quite a nightmare."

She lay there, trembling and sobbing for several minutes as I held her. Finally, she calmed down enough to speak. "It was terrible Edward." She said in a hoarse whisper. "He killed everyone. Jeff killed everyone."

A knot formed in my stomach at the thought of that monster.

_He not only haunts Bella's waking thoughts, the bastard even disturbs her dreams._

I was no stranger to nightmares. Seeing a therapist for several years, helped me to understand and identify some of the triggers.

"Bella, don't get mad at me, but do you see a therapist?" I spoke quickly "There's no shame in it you know. They can help."

"I used to see someone in Port Angeles, but I haven't been in a couple of years." She said sadly. "I thought I was getting better."

I held her tighter. "Bella, all I know is from my own experience, but sometimes we still need help from time to time. Our needs and our reasons change, but a therapist helps give us perspective. Even if the problem seems small and insignificant."

"You see one?" She asked.

"Yes. Not regularly like I used to, but if I'm having a problem, I've found that seeing my therapist can only help me. I think you should consider going back."

She was quiet for a few moments as she thought.

"You're right. I'll call this week." She answered.

I smiled and kissed her nose. "Let's get ready. We've got another big day ahead of us."

Today we would be flying to Seattle. It made me sad to leave California because it signaled that the time for Bella to return to class had arrived and, all too soon I would be leaving for England.

Isabella had researched online and found a church close to a couple of tourist spots she wanted to visit before we had to leave today. I was surprised when Alice and Jasper decided to go with us.

The church service was strange. It was almost as strange an experience as when the old lady groped me.

The priest, evidently, was an old hippie. This fact alone didn't trouble me per se, what troubled me were the remarks he made to me personally. I found them to be a bit condescending.

"Welcome my friends. Welcome to our Lord's humble abode. I'm merely the caretaker. Remember our minds are like parachutes, they only work when they're open."

Mid-way through the service, he moved through the congregation distributing palms. As he approached our group, I found myself not wanting to breathe very deeply and confirm my suspicions that he smelled like marijuana.

As he handed me a palm he said, "Good to see you my brother in Christ. Like Gandhi, we should not be ashamed to become pacifists. You should ask for the Lord's guidance before accepting your next movie role. Glorify peace, not violence."

I gave him a dirty look, and after a minute of deliberation decided that no matter how deserved, it would never be acceptable, under any circumstances, to tell a priest to 'fuck off' while in church.

I could hear Emmett and Jasper snickering. I glared at them.

_There's nothing stopping me from telling them to fuck off._

Emmett, ever the class clown, grabbed the priest's hand, "Hey there Padre. Did you by any chance attend Woodstock?"

Bella stomped on Emmett's foot, although I wasn't exactly sure why. She also seemed to be holding her breath.

_I think I must have missed something._

The priest looked delighted. "You are very perceptive my friend. It was an experience that changed my life." He said as he walked away.

_Freak._

Thankfully, Isabella decided to start breathing again.

_-LRM-_

"Rosalie, has anyone ever told you that you're weird?" Bella asked Rose, who was unfazed by her question.

At Rosalie's insistence, we were visiting Westwood Memorial Park. Well known as the final resting place of many of Hollywood's greatest.

"You aren't the first to say so, believe me." Rose smiled as she peered over the top of her sunglasses at Bella.

After a while, Bella and I were able to wander away from the group.

"It kind of makes me feel small" I said quietly after we'd visited so many graves of people whose work I had admired so much.

"How so?" Bella asked.

"Well look at them all Bella. All the money, all the fame, it didn't give them one more minute on earth did it?" I then laughed darkly. "Living and working in Hollywood, we are made to feel that every project we work on is the most important thing ever. It would be easy to get lost in the feeling that you're going to live forever and that neither illness nor death can touch you. But, in the end, even the rich and powerful wind up here, or someplace just like it."

"I guess it's a good thing that you weren't taken in by the lie then, isn't it Edward?"

I nodded and pulled her close.

Suddenly a woman's voice sounded from behind us, "I had a feeling we would meet again, I just didn't think it would be so soon."

Bella and I turned to find Gloria Powell smiling and looking in our direction.

_Had she been speaking to us?_

"Hello there Bella, and you must be Edward" Gloria said politely, as she shook my hand.

_But…I've never met her before. This is surreal._

"Edward, I met Gloria on the plane last Saturday."

_Oh shit, __**that **__day._

"Here visiting someone you knew?" Gloria asked us.

Bella shook her head, but I answered, "I've seen the graves of a couple of people that I've met, mainly at award shows, but no one that I knew very well."

Gloria looked back across the expanse of the graveyard, a wistful expression on her face. "I have a lot of dear friends buried here. But no one that I miss as much as my husband."

"I'm very sorry Gloria, when did you lose him?" Bella asked.

_She is beyond sweet._

"George has been gone almost fourteen years, although it seems like it was only yesterday that I lost him." She answered sadly, then she perked up. "I come here faithfully every Sunday afternoon, weather and health permitting, to spend a little time with him."

I felt Bella shudder slightly beside me. I pulled her hand up and held it between both of mine, giving her a sad smile.

Gloria studied Bella for a moment, and then reached up and patted her upper arm in a comforting gesture.

"I try to avoid television as much as possible, but living in this town it's been impossible to avoid the news about the two of you." She said with a chuckle, successfully changing the subject. She quirked an eyebrow "It's been quite a week for you hasn't it?"

We both smiled back. "If I hadn't lived through it, I wouldn't have believed it." Bella said as she laughed out a breath.

"You're the darling of the week Bella, but don't let it affect your behavior. The press and the public are a fickle lot. They'll love you one moment and hate you the next. Just don't let wanting to be liked govern your behavior."

Good advice, and something that Bella and I had discussed at length recently.

Gloria then turned to me. "I've been away from the business for so long that sometimes I grow restless to return. I find that I have to be satisfied with hearing about it from others." She smiled. "So what's next for you young Mr. Masen?"

"I'm in the middle of filming _The Harvest of Avarice_, a film which takes place during World War II. I'll be leaving for England next week, and filming there for a month." Gloria nodded her head as she listened with interest.

"After that, I'll be working on a project with Clint Eastwood called _Enemy Combatant_. Parts of that will be filmed in Seattle."

Gloria's eyes lit up. "You're filming with Clint?" She asked smiling.

"Yes, I'm actually supposed to call him today. I wanted to touch base with him before leaving town." I answered.

"Please tell him that I said hello. I had the pleasure of working with him on a couple episodes of _Rawhide_ way back when. He was such a joy to work with, a total professional but also a lot of fun." She smiled fondly. "He and George struck up quite a friendship, but just like everything else, the years go by and, with working and raising a family we tend to lose track of friends." She lost her smile. "I've only seen him a couple of times since George's funeral." She trailed off.

"I'll be sure to say something to him Miss Powell." I reassured.

"Thank you Edward." Gloria said, then she looked me in the eye. "Edward, I hope you don't mind, but Bella and I talked a lot on the flight from Seattle, and most of the conversation revolved around you."

_Oh shit, what must she think of me?_

"Don't worry so much." She said with a laugh. "Do you know what I took away from that conversation?"

_I'm a jackass and don't deserve to have Bella in my life?_

I shook my head.

"The fact that Isabella loves you with all her heart. Granted, at the time she was also on the verge of killing you." Gloria laughed. "My point is, Edward don't ever, _ever_, _willingly_ let go of the ones you love. At some point, through circumstances beyond your control, you will be separated from them. Until that day, hold onto them with every ounce of your strength. Don't break your own heart through some misguided sense of chivalry."

_Her words really struck home. I will never take one moment with Bella for granted again._

Gloria looked a little sheepish. "I'm sorry. I'm just an old woman who buts in where she shouldn't sometimes, but I've lived long enough to learn a few things. I've lived with a hole in my heart for fourteen years, a hole that won't heal until the day I lie beside my George again. Don't waste these precious years, you will never get them back."

_What an amazing woman. _

"Well, I've said too much. You probably both think I'm an old busybody, I apologize." Gloria said as she turned to walk away.

"No, Gloria, wait. What you said, it was so.." Bella started.

"Perfect" I finished her thought. Bella nodded. "Thank you Miss Powell, I think those words were exactly what Bella and I needed to hear."

Gloria smiled, relieved. At that exact moment, I turned my head to notice Alice barreling across the cemetery, headed straight for us.

_Alice adores Gloria Powell._

Gloria seemed amused by Alice's exuberance. I tuned out all the crap about Hollywood glamour, or lack of it. When Alice got on that subject, she tended to sound like a broken record.

Jasper caught up to us, out of breath after evidently chasing Alice over about a hundred yards of cemetery.

With the arrival of Jasper, I decided to interrupt my sister's chatter. "Miss Powell, allow me to introduce my sister Alice Whitlock, and her husband Jasper. Jasper is also my manager."

Gloria nodded then in understanding and shook hands. Rose and Emmett arrived soon after, and more introductions we made.

We chatted for another fifteen minutes or so, until Gloria's son arrived to take her to dinner.

"Well, I must leave you all now. I'm dining with my son and his family. It seems that I'll be giving out _more_ unsolicitedadvice. One of my granddaughters got a _tattoo._" She said, as if it was a dirty word. "In my day, only sailors got tattoos." She sighed and shook her head as we all laughed.

Alice exchanged phone numbers, and we all said our goodbyes.

Before she left, Gloria turned to Bella and me. "Goodbye my friends. Something tells me that we'll meet again." She said as she patted our hands.

"If I had to assign a one-word description to Miss Powell" Alice said as we watched Gloria walk away, "I think it would be _Classy_."

I nodded in agreement.

_-LRM-_

Next stop was the House of Blues on the Sunset Strip. I'd never attended their Sunday Gospel brunch before, so I had no idea what to expect.

When the Gospel group asked for 'audience participation', I realized that I shouldn't have been surprised that Emmett would be one of the first people they'd call up there.

One of the ladies eyed me at the same time, silently pleading with me to come up on stage, but I politely refused with a slight shake of the head and my Hollywood smile. She smiled back sweetly.

Bella and I had the best seats in the house to watch her brother. I saw Bella cringe as Emmett rubbed up against all the little old Gospel ladies. I may have been wrong, but I swore I saw one of them cop a feel.

_I'll have to ask Emmett about that later._

I watched Bella as she studied everyone around us. My sister, although she couldn't bring herself to go up on stage, was dancing beside her chair. Rose stayed seated while keeping an eye on Emmett.

Jasper, that stupid motherfucker, was so wrapped up in eating, that I doubt he even noticed the show.

Bella was so beautiful, and seemingly lost in the moment until her eyes made contact with mine. I pulled her to me and kissed her, not giving a damn about the prying eyes around us.

She pulled away from me and smiled. I watched her face as she glanced around the table and proceeded to give Alice, Jasper and Rose dirty looks.

_-LRM-_

As Emmett and I packed the luggage in the car for our trip to the airport, we were able to talk without the girls overhearing. "Edward, I've got to tell you something, and you may not approve" Emmett stood facing me with his hands on his hips.

I looked at him questioningly.

"When we get to the airport, I want to confront that fucker that shouted at Bella." He stated calmly.

I was immediately pissed when I thought of that piece of shit. "Emmett, I know that I don't want you getting arrested. If you hit the guy, that's what will happen. On the other hand, I'd like to help you pummel the hell out of the bastard."

Emmett grabbed my shoulder with his hand. "Glad to know you feel like that. I'm not planning to lay a finger on him by the way. But, I think it best that you keep the girls back, while I deal with this."

I really didn't want Emmett handling this alone. "No, Emmett. You want me to look like a pussy and not defend my girlfriend?" I snapped.

Emmett grinned. "Too bad Andy. It was my idea, so I get to do it. You keep the girls back."

I scowled. "Damn you Emmett. I'm definitely going to look like a pussy."

He shrugged. "No you're not."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Really?"

He grinned. "Well maybe a little."

I glared at him. "Douche bag."

He laughed.

_-LRM-_

As soon as we neared the line of paps, Emmett and I were able to slow the pace of our group. Emmett gave me a short nod which I returned before getting everyone to come to a full stop. I immediately pulled Bella behind me.

Emmett wasted no time. "Which one of you was it?" He asked angrily.

Jasper immediately stepped in. "Emmett, I know what you're doing, and as much as I'd like to see you wipe up the floor with that piece of garbage, there are two things that stop me from helping you."

Emmett crossed his arms over his chest and eyed Jasper coolly.

Jasper sighed. "First of all, I don't want to be responsible for you being arrested. And second, I don't see that asshole anywhere, he's not here."

Emmett seemed to become less angry. "You're sure?" He questioned.

"Yes." Jasper answered sincerely.

Emmet turned back toward the paps. "It seems that the one I _really _wanted to see isn't here, so I'll just pass on a message through you. You tell him I'd better _never _see him. He'd better _never _show his face around me. I will fucking _end _him." He then grabbed Rose's hand and stalked away.

We followed at a brisk pace. Bella turned to me. "You knew about this didn't you?"

I nodded. "Your brother has a mind of his own. I _doubt _he would have hit the guy, but I know he intended to scare the piss out of him." I smiled. "He has his own way of handling things, not the path I would have chosen, but effective none the less."

"Oh really? How would you have handled it?" Bella asked.

"I'm more of a 'plotting quiet revenge' sort of guy. I don't go after them physically, but there are other ways to make their life hell."

_Although I'm starting to appreciate Emmett's methods more and more._

"I don't know Mr. Movie Star, I distinctly remember you pinning Mike Newton against a wall and threatening his life." She grinned.

_Yes, that was very satisfying._

I chuckled. "I guess you've got me there Miss Swan. A lot of things about me have changed since I met you, and you have no idea how happy that makes me." I said as I pulled her closer as we walked.

_-LRM-_

For some unknown reason, Bella forced me to sit in the window seat. All I could guess was that she wanted to be able to talk across the aisle to Emmett if need be.

Before take-off I decided to touch base with Clint.

"Hello."

_How cool is that? Clint answers his own phone. He doesn't have an assistant do it for him._

"Hi, it's Edward Masen. How are you?"

"Hello Edward. I'm fine, as a matter of fact, I was just thinking about calling you. How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm just getting ready to take off on a flight to Seattle. My girlfriend lives there."

"Yeah, I think I heard a little about that." Clint said with a chuckle.

I smiled at Bella. "Yes, I'm sure you have." I laughed.

"Anyway, I have to fly to England in about a week, and I won't be returning until late May, so I wanted to touch base with you."

"I plan to visit Seattle in June. I know we've never worked together before Edward, but I'm one of those guys that likes to be involved in every part of the process of the film. I even get involved with the casting of the extras."

"Yes, I knew that, and I do appreciate that approach." I said.

"Do you plan to spend much time in Seattle after you're finished filming in England?" He asked.

"Yes, as much time as I can."

"Let me know when you return from England, we'll meet then and talk over things."

"That sounds good. I'll call you then, and we can set that up. Oh by the way, I ran into a friend of yours that wished to tell you hello." I said.

"Oh, yeah?" Clint sounded curious.

"Gloria Powell."

"Gloria! She's a wonderful woman. Where did you see her?" Clint asked.

"Of all places, would you believe Westwood Cemetery?"

"She was probably visiting George" Clint said quietly. "How is she?"

"She seems well. Bella and I enjoyed our conversation with her very much. It was, enlightening." I squeezed Bella's hand.

"She's a very smart lady." He chuckled. "If I know Gloria, she probably gave you quite a bit to think about. I should probably give her a call." He said.

"I think she'd really appreciate that." I answered.

"Well, it was good talking to you Edward. Enjoy England, and we'll get together when you return."

"Okay, thanks Clint, I'll speak with you soon."

I ended the call and shut off the phone.

"Clint wants to fly to Seattle after I return from England. He likes to visit all the film locations so he can be involved in the local casting. I think I'm really going to like working with him." I told Bella.

"Why does he care about the casting?" Bella asked.

"I guess I didn't tell you, he's directing as well as acting in this film. I feel very fortunate to have this opportunity."

After take-off I pulled out my ipod, hoping to relax for the next couple of hours. Bella and I listened together, sharing my earbuds, before she got distracted by her brother.

A few minutes later, she handed me the earbud and motioned that I should put it in my ear. I did as she wanted, and sat back relaxing into the seat. After a while, I closed my eyes and lost myself in the music.

My eyes flew open when I felt a thump which shook my seat. When it happened for the second time, I removed my earbuds and leaned toward Bella "I hate turbulence." I said as I grabbed her hand.

Bella didn't seem upset as she continued to drink her wine. "It's not turbulence Edward."

I was confused.

_If it wasn't turbulence, what the hell was it?_

The thumping continued, and it wasn't long before I became all too aware of what was causing it.

_Damn seats would have to be right in front of the bathroom._

"I knew we should have changed our seats, I can't believe that some people are so horny that they can't wait." I was disgusted that Bella had to be a witness to this.

She just sighed and continued to sip her wine.

_She's really calm about this. Doesn't seem embarrassed at all._

The thumping continued, and I looked around Bella toward Emmett and Rose. Their seats were empty. "Where are Rose and Emmett?" I asked.

Bella just looked at me.

_Why won't she answer me?_

Then I realized exactly where Rose and Emmett had disappeared to.

_No fucking way._

"No." I muttered, in shock.

"Yes." She whispered.

A few minutes later, Rose and Emmett emerged from the bathroom. Neither of them looking in the least bit embarrassed.

I had to hand it to Emmett, he had balls.

For the rest of the flight, I watched my beautiful Bella, as she kept an eye on her brother.

I thought it odd that Emmett introduced Rose to the flight attendant as we left, but Emmett was nothing if not unpredictable.

When the guy offered them airline wings for joining the 'Mile High Club', I laughed my ass off.

_I wonder if, some day, Bella would consider joining the Mile High Club with me. _

I looked down at her beautiful face as we walked.

_I'm so glad she can't read my mind._

_************************************A/N*************************_

_**A/N Now that I've gotten those posted, I'm back to V&V.**_

_**There's a great movie from several years ago, 'Blast From The Past' starring Brendan Fraser. In that movie is a swing dance segment between Brendan and a couple girls. This is what I envision the dance between Edward and Alice to look like. If you've never need the flick, you can view just the dance segment on Youtube. It's definitely worth a look. **_

_**Anything I have to say between postings can be found on the Facebook page. **_

_**All my chapters are posted on the blog, with the added benefit of photos to go with each one. This applies to both LRM and V&V. Thanks everyone! **_


	27. Give And Take

**Disclaimer- Stephenie still owns the usual suspects.**

**I own my original characters and original story. **

_**** This parallels chap 34 of V&V 'Ringtones & The Prodigal' and chap 35 of V&V 'Boxer Shorts & Serenades'. Some added stuff when b & e are apart. Enjoy!**_

_********************************************LRM*********************************************_

**Chapters 34&35 - Give And Take **

As soon as I stepped into Bella's apartment the guilt of what I'd done the last time I had been there began to overwhelm me.

I'd apologized innumerable times, but it never felt like it was enough. As I looked around, I became painfully aware of the extent of her emotional upset during the two days after I'd gone. Her usually cheerful, neat little apartment, was dark and disheveled.

"Bella, I'm just going to put our bags away." I muttered quietly as I carried them to her closet. I silently helped straighten the living room before we settled on the sofa with a couple of sodas.

As we sat there, Bella's phone began to ring.

_I'm bringing sexy back  
__Them other boys don't know how to act  
__I think you're special, what's behind your back?  
__So turn around and I'll pick up the slack._

_**What the?**_

_Who is calling my girl with a ringtone like that?_

"Emmett, when the heck did you change my ringtone?" Bella barked into the phone.

_Emmett, of course._

I started to chuckle silently. He had been the source of much amusement over the past few days.

We had pizza with Emmett and Rose that evening as Rose discussed the interview she had planned for Geri Chance. Unfortunately, I would miss it because it was scheduled for the day after I left for England.

_-LRM-_

I felt bad that Bella had class the next day, and wished she had a day to catch up on her sleep. The last week had been fun, but exhausting. When I found out that she intended to drive herself to school, I almost lost my shit.

My first reaction was to insist that I accompany her to class, but Bella, knowing I was tired, forbade it. I acquiesced once she agreed to continue allowing Lou to drive her to and from school.

She didn't put up much of a fight once I reminded her that whoever vandalized her car hadn't been caught yet.

So, having no where to be, I reluctantly decided I would sleep in.

When I woke up, it was after nine. I gave Lou a quick call to let him know when to pick me up, and got dressed.

I decided to visit a guitar store that I'd not set foot in for years. Before I realized it, I'd been there for over an hour, trying out the various guitars. By the time I left, I'd purchased two. One that I took with me, and the other was a special order which would be ready after my return from England.

Just as I was paying, my phone chimed, alerting me to a text. I looked at the screen, suddenly realizing that it was already noon.

_**E-**_

_**Whatcha doin?**_

_**-B**_

_Damn, I was hoping to have lunch with her today._

_**B-**_

_**Hey baby, I wanted to come have lunch with you, but got delayed. You go ahead and eat, I know you have class again soon.**_

_**-E**_

I sent the text as I exited the store, and waited for a response.

_**E-**_

_**I'm phoning you.**_

_**-B**_

A moment later 'Like A Virgin' started playing on my phone. The image of Bella writhing around on the karaoke stage during her 'performance' came flooding back to me and, as a consequence, I got a raging hard on.

Extremely thankful that by then I was in the car, I chuckled as I thought about my girl's sense of humor. "_When _did you change my ringtone?" I asked into the phone.

She giggled. "Early this morning, you were still asleep."

_Clever, unpredictable girl._

I didn't know whether to laugh or cry, considering the uncomfortable situation in my jeans at that moment.

"The memory of that night will torture me for the rest of the day now." I said, still chuckling. "Just remember that turn about is fair play."

_I'll have to think of some way to get even._

"So, you never answered my question."

"What question was that?" I responded.

"Whatcha doin?" She asked playfully.

"At the moment, I'm in a car while Lou drives me toward downtown Seattle. I was hoping to see my girlfriend a little later."

"Will she be jealous that you're speaking with me Mr. Movie Star?" Bella teased.

"Well, she does have a bit of a temper. I'm hoping she'll let me slide just this once."

"Possibly, if you come and pick her up right now." She answered sweetly.

My mind immediately jumped to conclusions.

"Why baby, what's happened?"

"Nothing's happened, nothing is wrong. I just don't have class this afternoon." She replied soothingly.

"Oh I see. In that case, I'm on my way. See you soon Bella." I felt myself immediately calm.

"I'll meet you in front of the Hub." She answered.

Bella didn't explain the reason for her free afternoon until we were riding in the car, headed back downtown.

"Okay, so I thought about it, and decided to switch the two classes that I have on Monday, Wednesday and Friday to _online. _I couldn't do anything about the Tuesday-Thursday classes though."

"Wait a minute, you just said that you went to class." I was confused.

"The online classes required attendance for the first session, which I did this morning." She smiled.

_Bella just made my day so much better._

"So this means you're free this Wednesday, and Friday?"

"And next Monday." She answered quietly. Neither of us wanted to think about Monday, since that was the day I would be leaving for England.

"I'm sure Rose still needs me to work, but I was hoping she'd let me work Tuesday and Thursday afternoon and all day Wednesday so I could be off today and Friday."

"You've got this all planned out don't you?" I asked, still smiling.

"Yes. I wasn't sure I would be able to switch the classes easily, so I didn't say anything before. I was also hoping that you'd want to go to Forks with me for Easter, Mr. Movie Star."

"I would love to Miss Swan."

_-LRM-_

We had a late lunch at a little bistro near Bella's apartment. The paps were hot on our trail today, and on top of that, I noticed that we drew a lot of attention from the public.

"How long did it take you to get used to the staring?" Bella asked.

I thought back to my early days in Hollywood, when I would have been lucky if anyone even remembered my name.

I smiled. "Well, in my case Bella, it happened gradually. My fame didn't really happen over night, it took place over the course of several months to a year. It was well over a year before I was recognizable to Joe Blow on the street. As I got more famous though, people tended to get bolder. I'm still not used to that."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"There have been 'fans', and I use the term lightly here, that have tried to physically accost me. They are usually trying to get something from me. Sometimes a piece of clothing, or a lock of hair."

She was shocked. Again, these were things that, unfortunately, came along with the job. "They tried to cut your hair?" She asked incredulously.

I grinned. "Yes, of course, obsession makes the seemingly rational person do irrational things I suppose." I paused.

"Have you ever been stalked?" She asked.

"It depends on what you mean by stalked."

This subject made me nervous, but on the other hand I hoped sharing this with Bella would help her to understand why I worried about her.

I shrugged. "The worst incident for me was this one fan that wouldn't leave me alone." I answered. "After following me for weeks, the police literally found her hiding in the bushes outside of my house."

"Your house?"

"Not the one I live in now. It was the one I had before this one. She's the main reason that I now live in a fortress. That whole episode was seriously creepy." I shuddered as I remembered.

"What did she want?" She asked, worriedly.

"What do they all want?" I lowered my voice, deciding to tease her a little. "To seduce me, to chain me to their bed, become the mother of my children."

"Unfortunately for them, there's only one woman I'm interested in doing those things with." I said as I lifted her hand and brushed my lips lightly against her open palm.

And with the vision of Bella chaining me to her bed, the painful erection had returned.

The expression on Bella's face however, made the pain worthwhile. She was stunned, but also looked like she wanted to jump me right there in the restaurant. I chuckled shamelessly.

She smiled and leaned foreward as if to kiss me. Instead, I watched as the tip of her tongue peeked out from between those luscious lips and proceeded to lick me from jaw line to ear lobe.

_Tou-fuckin-ché, Miss Swan._

I sat back in my chair, stunned, having to blink several times before speaking.

"Bella, did you enjoy the caveman exhibition so much that you want an encore?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"Not here" She squeaked out.

"Then you'd do well to _never _do that again." I faked a serious expression. "At least not in _public._" I grinned.

_-LRM-_

We spent the evening with my parents. I didn't argue with Bella when she'd insisted on it, knowing that I'd be in England for over a month. To be honest, I was secretly delighted that she wanted to spend time with them.

"Bella, you really don't understand." I smiled when we were on our way home. "I never used to come home to Seattle. If my parents wanted to see me, they would have to wait a long time for my visits. Instead, they usually made the trip to L.A."

"They've seen more of me in the last three months then they had for the previous two years, simply because I've been coming here to visit you."

"Edward, why would you treat your parents that way?" she asked.

_Because when you're not around, I'm an asshole._

"I was pretty fucked up for a long time Bella. I didn't want anyone too close, even my parents. I'll always regret that. In my mind, I always viewed home as the place where everything in my life fell apart. I always felt more in control back in L.A."

"Since I've met you, everything is different. The prodigal son has returned home. You my dear Miss Swan seem to be the cure for all my hangups. If I've never said it before, thank you for that." I added with a smile.

_-LRM-_

When we arrived at Bella's, Emmett was waiting in the living room.

Bella went into panic mode. "Emmett, did something happen to Rose? Charlie?" I wrapped my arm around her in a soothing gesture.

"No, sorry Bells. Shit, I didn't mean to scare you." Emmett blurted out. He stood there pouting for a minute.

"Rose is pissed at me."

"Oh Emmett, Rose is always pissed at you. She'll blow off steam, then she'll get over it." Bella answered, relieved.

"I don't know about that." He said skeptically.

"What happened this time?"

"You know I'm shooting my ads tomorrow and the next day right?"

"Of course Emmett, you've only told me about it fifty times already." She answered in an exasperated tone.

"They called me today to go over the schedule. Tomorrow all my solo shots, video and interviews will be done. Wednesday I have to work with their female model. Nothing risqué, just more still shots and video. Rose found out and is pitching a bitch."

"Why would Rose react like that, it's just a job. It's not like you'd be interested in the model or anything." Bella remarked.

"She didn't lose it until she found out the model's name, she's an actress. Edward knows her, he's worked with her before. It's Jonelle Everett, she was in that movie _September Ends _with him_._"

At the mention of that name, I cringed. _Jonelle Everett _is one name that could actually make my skin crawl and my dick want to retreat up into my body. I hated every minute of working with her, except possibly the final scene in which I had the extreme pleasure of ending her life.

_Yeah, that shit almost made the misery worth it._

"Evidently, she's got a reputation for going after every guy she works with." Emmett continued. "I just don't understand why Rose wouldn't trust me."

"Oh Emmett, I'm sure she does." Bella tried to reassure.

"Rose is insisting on being there on Wednesday. I really don't care if she comes. That's fine. I just wish she'd trust me. I won't lie Bells, it hurts."

I pitied Emmett at that moment. My pity had nothing to do with his hurt feelings, and everything to do with the fact that he'd have to work with _Jonelle Everett._

Emmett turned to me. "Edward, what do you say? You worked with that chick before."

I paused, then answered truthfully. "It would be better if Rose went with you."

_-LRM-_

Tuesday, Bella went to class, while I played around with my new guitar. I made sure to arrive at the Hub a few minutes before noon, in order to have lunch with my girl.

Afterwards, Bella went on to work, and I went back to the apartment. I decided I'd do laundry while I waited for her to come home. I walked into the re-furbished laundry room, quite pleased with what I found. The contractors had done a very nice job. They'd installed dark gold carpeting and replaced the washers and dryers with state of the art models. The landlord had even purchased a dark brown leather loveseat and placed it along one wall with an I-home on a table beside it.

I ran back to the apartment to grab my ipod and placed in in the deck before I began the task of sorting laundry. Within five minutes I realized I didn't know what the hell I was doing. I pulled out Bella's bedsheets, knowing that I could at least figure how to wash them. Unfortunately, when I opened the first washing machine, it was full of someone's washed laundry. Luckily the other one was empty and I shoved the sheets in, adding detergent before starting it. Hoping that someone would come along soon to dry their laundry so the other machine would be free, I went back to reading labels in an effort to sort the next load.

"Wow, and he can sing too." Said an unfamiliar voice from the doorway. I looked up the see a young woman standing there smiling at me.

I hadn't realized that I'd been singing along with the Kings of Leon's _Use Somebody_ as I sorted. She casually strolled over to one of the washing machines and began to remove the wet clothing, quickly placing it in a dryer.

"Sorry, were you waiting for this?" She smiled apologetically.

"Um, no it's okay. I'm still attempting to sort." I answered as I shook my head.

She finished loading her clothes and started the dryer before turning back to me. "Would you like some help with that?" She asked in a friendly tone.

I sheepishly nodded, knowing that if I screwed up, I would surely turn all Bella's and my white clothing a lovely shade of pink. She continued to smile and came to stand beside me. In a matter of a few minutes, we had everything sorted into three piles, and I started a washer full with the first one. During the course of our sorting, I'd discovered that her name was _Angel_, and that she didn't live on this floor, but started doing her laundry here when she found out about the remodel.

"The rumor is that one of the tenants paid for this remodel, and I'm starting to believe that may just be the case." She said as she narrowed her eyes at me.

I just shrugged, not admitting to anything.

After a few minutes she sat on the loveseat waiting for her laundry to dry. I felt awkward. I didn't want to run back to the apartment, for fear of appearing rude, but I didn't want to give her the wrong idea by staying. After deliberating for a couple of minutes I decided not to be an anti-social prick and sat down. I had grabbed a paperback from one of Bella's shelves, and sat there nervously thumbing the pages as we chatted.

She stayed around even after her laundry was dry and folded, which I found odd. So, once I'd started the last load to wash, I decided it was time to say goodbye. I grabbed my ipod and headed for the door, only to realize that Angel was following.

"Um, it was really nice meeting you Angel, and thanks for the help. I'm going to go back to the apartment and see if I can break my girlfriend's dishwasher." I chuckled.

"Would you like some help with that too?" It was the same question as before, but this time her tone of voice had become soft and alluring. At least I assumed that was what she was trying for, I just found that it grated on my nerves.

"No, I'm good." I was hoping I had heard wrong.

"You could just forget about the dishes and come over to my place." She said quietly.

I took a step back. "You seem really nice Angel, but I'm not interested." I answered with a frown.

Angel threw her hands up in surrender. "Hey, it doesn't have to mean anything Edward, we could just have a good time."

I looked at her incredulously. "Why does it always turn out like this?"

She gave me a confused look.

"Just once I'd like to have a normal conversation with a woman without being hit on." I answered, slightly angry.

Angel laughed darkly at that. "Edward, too bad that your reputation precedes you. Everyone's read about your exploits for years. Don't try to deny it now."

I shook my head in disgust. "You shouldn't believe everything you read." I said before turning on my heel and heading back to Bella's apartment.

Angel was no where to be seen when I returned to finish doing laundry.

_Good._

By the time Bella was due to be home, all her laundry was folded neatly and put away and mine was packed in my suitcase. The pervert in me thoroughly enjoyed having an excuse to run my fingers through her underthings.

I fought the urge to steal another pair of panties, telling myself that next time, I would be sure to take a pair that had been newly worn. I couldn't seem to help myself.

I was turning into such a perverted bastard.

It was getting more and more difficult to continue being a gentleman around Bella, but I was making a valiant effort.

The next day, Bella didn't have class, but was supposed to work at WIRI all day. I had promised to bring her lunch.

I spent the morning making phone calls. Alec assured me that he and Sidney would arrive in London a couple days before I did, in order to secure my hotel suite and lease the car. Alice let me know that she was packing two large suitcases for me, and transporting them with Alec.

In the middle of my call with Alice, I received a text from Bella.

_**E-**_

_**Rose needs me. I'm going to the Four Seasons. Don't know if I'll be able to have lunch with you today, I'm sorry. Love you.**_

_**-B**_

It knew that Lou was only a few minutes away, so I hoped that Bella planned to contact him.

_**B-**_

_**How did you plan on getting there?**_

_**-E**_

Her answer was not what I'd hoped.

_**E-**_

_**I'm calling a cab. Don't worry about it.**_

_**-B**_

I sent a quick text to Lou, advising him to pick me up as threw on my hoodie.

_**B-**_

_**Don't call a cab. Lou and I can be there in ten minutes. **_

_**-E**_

I should have known she wouldn't listen to reason.

_**E-**_

_**Too late the cab's on its way. See you later, I love you.**_

_**-B**_

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

I was fuming, but trying really hard to rein in my temper. She never listens to reason. When will she realize that she's a fucking danger magnet.

_This is exactly what she meant by __**not overreacting **__asshole._

I took a few deep breaths before I texted her back.

_**B-**_

_**You know that I love you too. I just worry. See you in a bit.**_

_**-E**_

I hit send and headed downstairs to wait for Lou.

We hit every red light. Every damned one.

I had to inquire where the photoshoot was being held. If I'd been anyone else, they wouldn't have given me that information. But, I flashed the Hollywood smile, and the chick at the front desk was putty in my hands.

When I arrived at the hotel sauna, which was supposedly the scene for the first shoot today, there was no Bella, Rose or Emmett anywhere to be found. One of the crew explained that I would find Emmett in room 212.

When the elevator doors opened on the second floor, I was delighted to find my girl on the other side of them.

My delight was short-lived however, when I heard the voice I'd have been happy to never hear again in this lifetime, _Jonelle Everett_. "Hold the elevator please." She screeched.

_Fuck me sideways._

Damn my stupid, well-mannered upbringing, I pressed the 'door open' button, just as I did this, Bella grabbed my hoodie, pulling the hood over my head. Then, in one fluid movement, she placed her hands on either side of my face and pressed me against the far corner of the small space, while pulling me down into a searing kiss.

_I don't know what I did to deserve this, but I would be willing to do it again and again._

I pulled her body flush with mine as I deepened the kiss.

The voice of Jonelle Everett pulled me from my happy place.

"Get a room" was her brilliant remark just before she exited the elevator.

When Bella and I finally broke apart, I chuckled softly. "You know, I think you probably had a reason for doing that, but I can't say that I care."

Suddenly, the doors opened again, I peered up to see that Jonelle was back.

"Edward Masen? Is that you?" She questioned.

_I can't catch a fucking break today. Not one._

I let out a breath. "Yes Ms Everett. How are you?" I asked politely.

"Better now that I know you're here." She purred. Yep, my cock, which had been rock hard but a moment before, was now attempting to retreat into my body. "I'd heard that you were often in Seattle these days." She said as she started to reach for me.

My girl stepped in front of her, causing Jonelle to glare.

"Ms Everett" I stated in my most businesslike voice "Allow me to introduce my girlfriend Isabella." I reached my arms around Bella's waist as I said this.

_Jonelle looked unhappy. _

"Hm, pleased to meet you." She frowned. "Well, I forgot something in my room, I need to go back up there."

Bella immediately grabbed me by the front of my hoodie and pulled me from the elevator without saying goodbye to the plague of my existence.

_If Bella only knew how many times that bitch had tried to touch my junk, she'd probably gut her._

Once we were in the car, Bella proceeded to tell me about the insane events that had transpired before I arrived. I was stunned that Jonelle had been having sex with any woman, much less Tess, her assistant.

_Tess was definitely too good for her._

Bella immediately left Rose a lengthy message explaining all the sordid details.

We picked up lunch, and carried it back to WIRI with us. While we ate, Rose stopped by to tell us she'd scheduled an interview with Jonelle for later that evening.

_That should be interesting._

_-LRM-_

That evening, Rose stopped by to give us the details of her interview. I was shocked when it was revealed that Jonelle admitted to being gay.

She had been coming on to every male actor she worked with for years, in order to hide that fact.

_Seems that she's not only a pain in the ass, she's also an idiot._

On Thursday, after dropping Bella at school, Lou drove me to the hospital. My Dad was insisting that I have a quick check-up before leaving for England. Even though I explained that I'd had a physical before we started filming, he was a worrier, so I decided to humor him.

Dad's nurse, Anita, greeted me upon my arrival. "Well would you look at what the cat dragged in?" She smiled and walked over to give me a hug. "You'd better not let Alice see you dressed like this Edward. She will have your ass."

We both laughed. Anita had been my Dad's nurse for over ten years, and had been to Mom and Dad's house countless times for cookouts and parties, along with her children who were almost as old as Alice and me. She wasn't just my Dad's co-worker, she was a family friend.

"Come on stud, I'm taking you straight to your Dad's office. We've got a whole new batch of stepford nurses, just dying to relieve you of your pants. I've got to protect my boy." She said as she winked.

I blurted out a laugh as I followed her.

Once in my Dad's office, Anita took my blood pressure and temperature as she studied my face with a knowing eye. "You gonna tell me about this girl?"

My response sounded something like: 'nmrph ho hoo mrstn tsseow?'

Anita chuckled and removed the thermometer.

"Why do you do that?" I asked with a smile.

"Do what?" Anita asked innocently.

"Ask me questions while the thermometer is in my mouth?" I grinned.

"It's just my way of messing with people. It amuses me Edward, so deal with it." She said with a grin. "Just be glad I don't get my jollies by taking your temperature _rectally_."

I actually cringed, which made Anita roar with laughter.

I told her a little about Bella as she listened attentively. Anita left as soon as Dad arrived a few minutes later. He did the eyes, ears and throat check before listening to my lungs.

"Doc, just tell me straight, I can take it…will I live?" I asked dramatically.

He grinned. "Shut it jackass."

I laughed.

"Edward, you know this is more for my peace of mind than anything else."

I nodded as I grinned at him.

"You need to take care of yourself son." He looked me in the eye and sighed. "I know that everyone has already chewed you out for that bender you went on a couple of weeks ago, but I never had my turn." He quirked an eyebrow as he glared at me. "Edward, I don't enjoy hearing your mother sobbing in the next room."

I immediately felt like shit. Worse than shit.

"I don't enjoy talking to your sister on the phone when she's so distraught that she's also in tears."

My chest started to hurt.

_Is that the first sign of a heart attack?_

Dad's tone softened when he took in my expression, and he placed his hand on my shoulder. "I can only imagine what Bella was going through during that time."

I dropped my head in shame. Dad gave my shoulder a slight squeeze.

"I'm not going to coddle you Edward and tell you everything's okay. You need to hear these things." He spoke in a quiet even tone. "For seven years I sat back and let your mother and sister worry constantly about you. That ends today."

_Fuck. I wish he'd just punch me or something. This is hard to take._

"You need to man-up. You're not a child. Your stupid decisions affect a lot of people that I care deeply about, and now Bella is included in that list. Did you even stop to think about what that girl has gone through? She shouldn't have to deal with your self-loathing bullshit on top of everything else."

I took a deep breath and released it. Every word my father had said was true.

"Okay. I've said what I needed to. We won't speak of this again." He said in an authoritative tone.

I nodded. And just like that, he changed the subject.

"Dorothy's is coming to dinner tonight. Your mother and I would like to have you, Bella, Emmett and Rosalie there as well." He was smiling now.

I couldn't answer right away, my mind still hanging on his words from a few minutes ago.

"Edward." He said softly. "Come on son." He urged, trying to pull me from my thoughts. "Do you know what the hardest thing about being a parent is?"

"What?" I asked, my voice rough with emotion.

"The most difficult part of being a parent is watching your child make a mistake, and somehow feeling that you have failed them in some way." He said sadly. "You haven't cornered the market on self-loathing Edward."

I cleared my throat. "I'm sorry Dad. I never meant to hurt anyone."

"I know that." He answered.

"And for the record" I added. "You're a great Dad. The best."

"Thanks son."

_-LRM-_

"Exactly who am I going to meet tonight?" Bella asked as we rode with Emmett and Rose to have dinner with my parents.

"She's a close friend of the family. We've known her for years. She just got back from Florida, after spending the winter there. I'm anxious for her to meet you." I explained.

We were greeted warmly by my parents, but I was anxious to introduce Bella to Dorothy, so I took her hand, leading her into the living room.

"Dorothy Ward, I'd like you to meet Bella Swan." I announced proudly.

Dorothy immediately pulled Bella into a hug. "Glad to finally meet you Bella. You've been responsible for quite a change in our boy over the last few months. Keep up the good work because he used to act like an asshole a good deal of the time." She said with a chuckle.

Emmett guffawed from across the room.

Dorothy continued. "Hey, I just call it like I see it. I think Edward would be the first to admit that he's changed for the better." She winked at me.

I grinned. "Undoubtedly Dorothy. You know me well."

Bella and Dorothy hit it off, as I knew they would. Rose and Emmett also seemed to fall under Dorothy's spell.

One of the funnier moments was when Dorothy, an avid football fan, gave Emmett hell for the Seahawks' terrible season.

She entertained us all the way through dinner with stories of her grandchildren. She complained about them, but I knew she missed them terribly once she returned home. Mom told me that Dorothy took each grandchild on vacation during the summer. Not all together on one trip, she took each one on their own separate vacation.

I was really happy that Emmett asked Dorothy to attend his and Rose's wedding, and I knew that Dorothy was touched by the gesture.

After dinner, as everyone else settled down in the living room to talk, I took Bella's hand and led her to the music room.

We sat side by side at the piano.

"Any requests Miss Swan?" I asked playfully.

She thought for a moment. "I really liked that one you played on your guitar at the hotel in Laguna Beach. Um, do you know how to play it on the piano?"

I smiled.

_Little does she realize that I play piano better than I play guitar._

I began to play the tune as I softly sang the words.

_I just want to see you, when you're all alone,  
__I just want to catch you if I can,  
__I just want to be there when the morning light explodes,  
__On your face it radiates,I can't escape,  
__I love you 'till the end._

_I just want to tell you nothing you don't want to hear,  
__All I want is for you to say, __Why don't you just take me where I've never been before,  
__I know you want to hear me catch my breath,  
__I love you 'till the end_

_I just want to be there when we're caught in the rain,  
__I just want to see you laugh not cry,  
__I just want to feel you when the night puts on its cloak,  
__I'm lost for words don't tell me cause all I can say,  
__I love you till the end._

The realization that I'd be leaving again soon was beginning to weigh heavy on me. Bella must have sensed this, because she wound her arms around my waist and laid her head on my shoulder as we sat there.

"I'll miss you too Edward." She said softly.

_This moment, right now, is one that I'll take with me._

_**************************************A/N**********************************_

_**A/N Yes, it seems that every woman hits on Edward. The public, even though they now know the truth about Tanya, still believe him to be a man-whore, so he tends to attract the wrong type of women. (Bella being the exception of course because she's his soul mate).**_

_**These women only want ONE THING from poor Edward. (you know who you are bitches) lol. Yeah, yeah, I had to include myself in that. Bite me.**_

_**Until his image changes, these things will continue to happen to him. **_

_**So…give him your pity. And… give me some reviews, damn it. Please? **_


	28. Return To The Scene Of The Crime

**Disclaimer- Stephenie still owns the usual suspects.**

**I own my original characters and original story. **

_**** This chapter parallels Chapter 36 of V&V 'Wookies & Good Friday'. Enjoy!**_

_********************************LRM****************************_

**Chapters 36 - Return To The Scene Of The Crime **

One of the great things about my father was how he could get something off his chest and move on. The man never held a grudge. By the way he acted at dinner, you would never have known that he'd chewed my ass out earlier that day. I doubt my mother even knew about it. When he said that we wouldn't speak of something again, we didn't.

When I told him that I was going to rent a car to drive to Forks, he insisted I take his Mercedes. He grinned when he explained that it gave him an excuse to drive the Vanquish. He smirked when I jokingly threatened to kick his ass if he damaged my baby.

Everything between us was completely normal again.

_Thank God._

"Dorothy was a pleasant surprise." Bella remarked with a grin.

"She is one of my favorite people." I said as I smiled back.

We were on our way back to Bella's apartment in Dad's Mercedes.

"I toyed with the idea of taking the Vanquish to Forks" I told her. "But I thought it would make you uncomfortable to be in such a flashy car for our first trip there."

_I'm sure her Dad would rightfully think I was some sort of rich asshole. _

"Yeah. Even though I'm certain that every single person in Forks knows about us, I'm all for keeping a low profile while we're there this weekend." She grinned.

I nodded in agreement. "Besides, my Dad loves to have an excuse to drive the Vanquish." I said with a chuckle.

Back at the apartment, Bella went to her room in order to pack for Forks. I watched TV for a while before going into the kitchen for a drink.

"Bella, would you like a drink?" I called to her.

"Yes please. A coke would be great" came her answer. I set out two glasses, added ice, and opened the fridge to retrieve the cans of coke.

There sitting in the center of the fridge was a huge hairy head, staring out at me.

I couldn't help the scream that erupted from my lips as soon as I saw it.

_WHAT THE FUCK? _I shouted in my head.

I stood there panting like an idiot as I stared at the hairy monstrosity, before realizing that it was Chewbacca.

_What the hell does this mean? Did I piss someone off and they're sending me a Sicilian message?_

I was vaguely aware that Bella was now standing beside me.

"Oh, shit. I forgot it was April Fool's Day." Bella muttered.

_April Fool's Day? What does that even mean? Who could have done this?_

I stared for a few minutes as my heart rate returned to normal, and then, suddenly the answer came to me as clear as crystal.

"Emmett" I muttered in disgust.

"I'm going to the bathroom." I added, as I abruptly left the kitchen.

I learned two things about myself that day. First, I found that if the circumstances were right, I could emulate the frightened screams of a pre-pubescent female. Second, although I was pretty sure that there existed a threshold which, if crossed, would cause me to actually shit myself. Thankfully Emmett's prank had not frightened me to that point.

_I would never have lived that one down._

I did however feel a sudden, extreme urge to take a piss.

"Your brother is one sick motherfucker." I yelled from the bathroom.

I washed my hands and gazed at my reflection in the mirror. I was disgusted with myself for the scream.

"Pussy." I muttered at my reflection.

As I rounded the corner toward Bella's kitchen, I could hear her laughing and talking to someone.

"You know Emmett, someday someone is going to get even with you for all your nonsense."

_What the hell? Did she plan this with him? _

She was laughing and joking with her brother at my expense. I really didn't know how to process this information.

_Should I be a good sport and laugh with them? _

_Fuck that._

"Look Emmett, I just saw you in your underwear yesterday. I have no desire to see you sporting a pair of _Depends._" She continued to laugh just before she finally glanced in my direction.

"Uh, Emmett, I'd better go." She squeaked out, looking a little sheepish.

"Yes"

"Bye Em."

She ended the call and had the nerve to smile at me. "Hi." She said sheepishly.

I stared at her for a moment, thinking. "Just tell me that you didn't have anything to do with that prank Bella."

"What?" She said, flustered. "Oh God no Edward. It was clearly intended for me. You just got caught in the crossfire." She said as she held back a laugh.

I could see that she was telling the truth, and was suddenly glad that I'd been the one to open that fridge. "Well, I'm glad that I was able to spare you that at least. Makes me feel a little better." I was still feeling sorry for myself.

"Yes Edward." She walked to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. "You saved me." She said with a smile.

And all was right with the world once again.

I grinned and kissed her nose. "Looking out for your welfare is my favorite thing Miss Swan, even when I'm unaware that I'm doing it."

She tilted her head "That's your _favorite _thing to do Edward? Really?"

_I love playful Bella._

I smirked at her. "I guess not. Now that you mention it, I can think of a couple things that I like more." I said as I leaned down and brushed my lips against hers.

I then brushed my tongue across her bottom lip, she immediately parted her lips, allowing entrance. The kiss became heated, with Bella's hands tangled in my hair.

_Be a fucking gentleman._

I couldn't help myself, I had to ask, both fearing and hoping for what the answer would be. "If you've changed your mind Bella, remember all you have to do is tell me." I murmured "Just one word from you baby." I whispered as I kissed down her neck and across her collar bone. "I can forget all about being a gentleman for a little while." I breathed.

I continued to kiss her until I felt her move abruptly under my hands. She suddenly reached for the fridge, slamming the door shut.

"Sorry, Chewy watching us was creeping me out." She grinned as she regained her composure. "Okay Mr. Movie Star, get your bag packed for Forks."

I chuckled and shook my head.

_I guess I got my answer._

_-LRM-_

Bella was making a serious effort to stay awake during the ride to Forks, but I could see that she was losing the battle. Knowing caffeine would be a short-tem fix, I pulled into a convenience store just outside of Port Angeles.

She stood with me in line as I waited to pay. I couldn't help but notice how she kept fidgeting.

I thought about asking if she needed to use the rest room, but realized that would probably be an inappropriate question.

Back in the car, she settled down, but after a while got sleepy again. She had been asleep for about fifteen minutes when, from the corner of my eye, I watched her sit up suddenly and look around.

"Edward, isn't that song from _Death Proof_?" She asked.

"Yeah, I have a whole playlist of songs from Tarantino movies. Do you like it?"

"Sure, I guess it's okay." She answered in a weird voice. "I wasn't talking in my sleep, was I?"

_I wonder what she didn't want me to hear?_

"No, why?" I grinned at her.

"Um, I just watch too many movies that's all." She muttered.

_I don't think I'll every completely understand how her mind works. But I hope to have the rest of our lives to find out._

_-LRM-_

Bella's father was still at work when we arrived. She showed me around the house. I got a particular thrill knowing that I was finally getting an inside view of the house I'd watched from across the street on Christmas night.

We ended up in Bella's bedroom, not because I had any hope of anything sexual happening, but because I craved information. I was mesmerized as I looked at all her photos. There was one with Bella's family standing alongside of the family I recognized from Christmas.

"Who are they?" I asked, trying to be nonchalant.

"Those are the Clearwaters, Harry, Sue, Leah and Seth. They're friends of the family."

"How old's that guy?" I asked while pointing at the boy.

_Fucker is probably hot for Bella and she doesn't even realize it. _

"_Seth_ is probably nineteen or twenty now, I really don't keep track." She answered. "What's the problem Edward? Do you think I have a secret boyfriend or something?"

I frowned at those words.

"Edward where is this coming from? Remember me, Bella Swan, never had a date before you." She laughed lightly.

_I need to snap out of it._

I sighed. "I know, I'm being silly. I'm sorry Bella. By the time I leave on Monday, I'll probably need medication. My paranoia is showing." I wound my arms around her waist as I spoke.

"Come on, let's get some lunch, and then there's someone I'd like you to meet before we go to the grocery store." She said with a smile.

My stupid jealous ass followed her downstairs.

Bella was doing a quick inventory of what she'd need to purchase at the store, when I heard a car pull up outside. It was a police car. I watched as the officer exited the vehicle and after a glance at the Mercedes, started walking to the front door. As luck would have it, I recognized him as the same cop who had stopped me on Christmas night.

_Fuckity, fuck, fuck._

Feeling the urge to hide, I headed for the bathroom, mumbling an explanation as I left.

I hid inside, listening to their muffled voices, and hoping that the officer hadn't recognized the car and said anything to Bella.

As soon as I knew he was gone, I came out.

_That was a close one._

"Edward if you're not feeling well, you don't have to go. I can…" Bella began.

"Don't be silly Bella. Let's go, I'm starving." I said with a big smile.

Bella directed me to the Forks coffee shop. The same restaurant where I'd hidden behind a giant elk head the day after Christmas in order to hide from her and her family.

_God hates me._

Bella kept eyeing me with concern.

_Probably because I'm acting like a freak._

"Edward, I'm pretty sure you don't need the glasses and hat inside."

"I don't want anyone to recognize me." I said in almost a whisper.

_These fuckers are not coming off._

Our waitress ended up being the same elderly lady who waited on me in December.

_Please don't let her remember me._

The woman Bella called Margie gave her a box of hot cross buns to take to her Dad. I didn't care, I just wanted to get the hell out of there.

Our next stop was Saint Anne's church. Thank God I hadn't stopped there during my stalking episode. As we sat in the back pew listening to Father Pat, I finally felt myself relax.

I thought back to a phone conversation I had with my mother earlier this week.

*_flashback**_

"_Edward, how are you handling the fact that you have to leave Bella again?" My mother asked._

"_It's difficult Mom. I worry about her so much when we're apart. She's not careful enough."_

"_Edward, Bella has a family that loves her and looks out for her. Now she has us too. She will be fine."_

"_I know. It's not just that. It seems that since the moment we found each other, we've done nothing but say goodbye." I sighed. "And then after she forgave me for my utter stupidity of a couple of weeks ago, here I am, leaving again."_

_I couldn't see my mother's face, but suspected that she was smiling. "Oh my poor boy. The time will pass quickly you'll see. Edward, when your father and I first married he was in his residency. We weren't separated by an ocean as you and Bella will be, but we may as well have been." She sighed. "It was a difficult time. Days would pass without seeing each other, and then even when your Dad was home, he spent most of the time catching up on precious sleep."_

_I'd never realized any of this. Alice, on the other hand, probably knew everything because unlike me, she'd actually spent quality time with my parents during the last several years._

"_Bella understands that this is your career, as I understood that about your father." She continued._

"_Mom" I hesitated. "Do you think, I mean, if I were to ask her when I came back. Do you think Bella would .."_

"_Yes, Edward. I think she will say yes." My mother's voice broke as she answered me. _

_I smiled._

_After the filming was over, I'd never have to leave her for very long ever again._

**_end of flashback**_

After Father Pat had concluded the services for Good Friday, he came over to greet us.

"Hello there Isabella." He said as Bella hugged him.

"Hi Father Pat. I wanted you to meet Edward Cullen."

I smiled as I shook Father Pat's hand.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Edward. Isabella's quite taken with you." Father smiled.

Bella blushed at Father's words, causing me to smirk at her embarrassment.

I chatted with Father Pat for a few minutes about the movie industry, eventually leading back to my trip.

"So Father, we'll see you for Easter dinner?" Bella asked.

"Yes, of course Isabella. I wouldn't miss it."

With that, we said our goodbyes and headed to the car. Before I started it, Bella's phone rang.

"Hey Rose" She answered.

I decided to wait until Bella was off the phone to start the engine so she would be able to direct me to the store.

"Oh sure, we're on our way there now. Let me get something to write with." She pulled out a little piece of paper. "Edward, can I look in the glove compartment for paper and pen?"

I shrugged. "You can look. I think Dad probably keeps a pen or two in there, not sure about paper."

Bella opened it and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. I glanced at her as she continued talking to Rose as she wrote. I waited patiently as she ended the call and got her list in order. Glancing out the window I noticed that most of the other cars had left the church parking lot.

Bella's voice brought my attention back to the matter at hand.

"Um, Edward, why was there a receipt in there for the Pacific Inn Motel, Forks Washington, December 25th 2009 with your name on it?"

_Bella is going to leave my stupid stalking ass. Shit. Shit. Shit._

I was horrified. I'd been caught. I'd done this to myself.

_Maybe if I begged?_

"Bella, is there any possibility that you could forget you ever saw that?" I asked while looking at her with pleading eyes.

In response, she narrowed her eyes at me. "Oh Edward, I don't think that's going to happen." She smirked and folded her arms across her chest as she waited.

_I am so fucked._

_********************************************A/N************************************************_

_**A/N Say it together: Poooor Edward. At least he didn't crap his pants over Chewbacca. What a relief!**_

_**You know what this means…the next update will be a chapter of V&V. It's more than halfway finished. I promise to write faster if I get lots of wonderful reviews for this chapter.**_

_**I now have a very specific posting plan to get LRM and V&V caught up. Bear with me, it shouldn't take too much longer. A great big Air Kiss to all of my lovely readers and reviewers!**_

_**If I have anything else to say, as usual, I'll say it on Facebook. **_


	29. The Ugly Truths

**Disclaimer- Stephenie still owns the usual suspects.**

**I own my original characters and original story. **

******_**Parallels Chap 37 (Lap Dance & Abstinence) and Chap 38 (Pool Tables & Revelations) from V&V. Enjoy!**_

_********************************LRM************************** **_

**Chapter 37&38 - The Ugly Truths**

'_It's no surprise to me  
__I am my own worst enemy,'Cause every now and then  
__I kick the living shit out of me'_

It was kind of ironic that we were in the parking lot of a Catholic Church, since I was about to make one hell of a confession.

As I sat there trying to figure out the best way to tell Bella what I needed to tell her, all my nervous habits rose to the surface. I was fully aware that, to Bella, I probably looked like a lunatic.

Of course the possibility that frightened me the most was that, if I came clean, Bella would dump me. I mean, of all the things to do, I was certain that stalking her would be the most unacceptable, especially taking into consideration what she'd had to endure at the hands of a stalker.

_I hate myself._

"Edward, would you relax. It's just me here. So you've been to Forks, so what?" The voice of my angel sounded in my ears.

I attempted to calm down by taking a deep breath and releasing it. I looked into her beautiful brown eyes.

_Prove that you can trust her not to leave you._

"Okay. I can't hide this from you anymore. Not that I intended to hide this from you this long. It's just that the days and then weeks got away from me, being really busy, and I completely forgot about it. I meant to tell you, honestly…."

_Okay, that was a load of bullshit. I'd been hoping to put this off for a few years at least. _

"It all started when I met you. Well, I guess _everything _started when I met you." I smiled at her, remembering that day. The last day I was one hundred percent rational, and one hundred percent miserable.

"I knew I'd miss you when you went home to Forks, I just never realized how much. All Christmas Day as I tried to enjoy myself with friends and family, my thoughts kept returning to you. More and more, you consumed my every waking moment. It got to the point that Dorothy even told me to go see you."

"Once the thought entered my head, I couldn't shake it. Alice being well, _Alice, _she knew I'd be making the trip. She told me to take Dad's car because it was less conspicuous, she even packed an overnight bag for me, just in case I needed to stay."

I glanced surreptitiously at Bella. She just sat there listening to me.

_Probably planning her escape. Father Pat would most likely give her sanctuary until Charlie came to arrest my stupid ass._

I bit my fingernail and stared forward. "Once I arrived in Forks, things got weird. Not that they weren't weird before, seeing as I'm a _stalker_."

_There, I said it, here's the moment when she leaves me forever. _

Isabella still hadn't moved.

_Maybe she's in shock._

I continued my sordid tale. "First, I drove around the town trying to work up the nerve to go to your house. A deputy pulled me over for 'driving erratically' and proceeded to fuck with my head."

The sound of her voice startled me somewhat "Do you know which deputy it was?" She didn't sound freaked out.

Not even a little.

"That same dude that pulled up in front of your Dad's house this afternoon." I admitted.

"Ah, Mark. So _that's _why you hid in the bathroom." She was so calm.

"Exactly. Anyway, he let me go with a warning. After that, I drove straight to Charlie's." I cut my eyes at her.

"Why didn't I ever see you Edward? Why didn't you come to the door?" She asked.

_Because I felt like an ass._

"You had company, I didn't want to intrude. Also, if I'd gone to that door, I was convinced that your brother and Rose and probably even Charlie would kill me. Therefore, I sat in the car, watching from a distance like the fucking stalker I am."

I continued looking out the windshield. "So, I just sat there watching you, falling more in love with you every minute. Of course I didn't know it was _love_ at the time, but it was." I finally turned to look at her.

"Remember the text I sent you that night?"

She nodded.

"I was sitting in front of Charlie's house when I sent it. After that, I spent the night at The Pacific Inn." I sighed_. _

I waited for her reaction, and braced myself for the words that would officially 'end me'.

Isabella seemed deep in thought.

Without warning she dove onto my lap, straddling me, and held my head between her hands.

My first thought was: _Chief Swan has taught Bella how to break an assailant's neck with her bare hands._

My second thought was: _Fuuuck this it hot._

"Edward" she gasped before executing me.

"Bella?" I was afraid of what she was about to do, but this was So. Fucking. Hot.

Realizing that my sudden, and very unexpected erection was probably noticeable to her, I eased the seat back to give Bella a little more room to end my miserable life.

"Edward. That is the sweetest and sexiest thing you've ever done." She whispered. "I can't even tell you how much I love you right now. There. Are. No. Words." She threw her arms around my neck and kissed me. Hard.

My mouth fell open in surprise, and her tongue slipped inside. I couldn't help but give myself over to the senses overwhelming me.

_She didn't hate me. She didn't want to leave me. She thought my stalking was sweet and sexy?_

_I love this woman._

I kissed down her neck as she started grinding against me. She was in effect, giving me a lap dance.

_Fuuuuck me._

When she whispered she loved me just before gently biting my earlobe, I was in serious jeopardy of jizzing my pants.

Bella and I had missed all the normal teenage moments, such as making out in my Dad's car. Maybe we were making up for lost time? I didn't fucking care as I continued to kiss her neck.

Without my permission, my hands started to travel up her legs, up under the hem of her skirt, until they reached their goal: the lace edge of Bella's panties.

The sweet torture of her grinding stopped immediately. She moved her head until our foreheads were touching, and we both tried to bring our breathing under control. "Edward, you have no idea how much I'd love to continue this, but I may die of embarrassment if someone sees me giving you a lap dance in the church parking lot."

I couldn't help the laugh that burst from my mouth as she said this. "My God Bella, when I'm with you I lose all awareness of my surroundings." I raised my head and gently brushed my lips against hers. "I wish I could say I was sorry for that." I whispered.

I was a little sorry. I mean, if we'd gone much farther, I'm pretty sure that The Lord would have chosen a particularly hot and nasty spot in which I would spend eternity. After all, we were still on church grounds.

After a moment our breathing calmed and Bella extricated herself from my lap. I missed her warmth immediately. I turned to watch her, but she wouldn't meet my eyes.

_Maybe she's finally angry with me. A delayed reaction?_

"What are you thinking Bella?" I whispered.

She hesitated. "I just, what you said just now, I know exactly what you mean Edward. Every time you touch me, I lose track of where I am, and how I _should _behave. I'm trying so hard to be good, but I think it's killing me." She sighed.

I smiled gently as I shook my head. "You _are_ good Bella. You're the best person I know." I took her left hand in mine, caressing her ring finger with my thumb, and thinking how much I'd like a symbol of our love to rest there. "Sometimes, we get carried away, but isn't that what people in love are supposed to do?"

"I sometimes feel like a terrible person Edward. It used to be easy to keep my thoughts kind of, I don't know, maybe the word _pure _would be appropriate."

I laughed out loud. She was so sweet.

"Okay, so maybe that's not the right word."

"Suffice it to say that, in the past at least I tried, but now look at me. I'm grinding on my boyfriend in the church parking lot." She said in a disgusted tone. "On Good Friday!" She added in alarm. "I feel like Bella the bimbo."

I palmed my face as I laughed at her words, all the tension and apprehension of a few moments ago gone. It didn't take long for Bella to laugh along with me. After our laughter quieted down, I looked at her, still smiling, "I'm so going to miss you" I said as I leaned over and kissed her quickly on the lips before starting the car.

"Edward why were you so weird during lunch today?" She asked as we drove to the grocery store.

I chuckled, finally secure in the knowledge that she wouldn't leave me over this. "The day after Christmas, I went to the Forks coffee shop for a quick breakfast. I was sitting on the other side of the partition when you and your family arrived. I hid behind that damned elk head until you left."

She laughed at that. "Oh Edward, that is hysterical. Let me guess, Raye was your waitress?" She asked as she continued to laugh.

I nodded, remembering how afraid I'd been that day. "I was afraid she would recognize me today. Sorry I freaked you out." I started to chuckle.

"You had quite an adventure didn't you?" Bella asked.

I grinned. "I'd do it all again. If you haven't figured it out by now, you're my favorite obsession Miss Swan." I lifted her hand to my lips and kissed it as I drove.

"As you are mine Mister Movie Star."

_-LRM-_

I got the feeling that the smiles and curious looks we received from the locals had more to do with the fact that these people had known Bella all her life, and less to do with my fame.

They'd known her as a small carefree child, then as a traumatized young girl. I hoped that now they would see her as a happy, confident young woman, finally moving forward and living her life as she was meant to.

The most surprising meeting of the day took place at the pizza parlor. I didn't want her to exhaust herself by cooking a big meal tonight, so I'd convinced her to allow me to buy pizza with the promise that I would help her cook tomorrow.

As we sat waiting for the pizzas, Bella met an old high school classmate. It was clear that he truly cared for her. I tried very hard to hide my jealousy. It was difficult.

I was glad I didn't know that he'd asked her out in high school before I shook his hand, or I would have probably acted like a dick.

As I drove back to Charlie's, Bella mentioned the fact that the publicizing of her past had made it possible for everyone who knew her in high school to understand why she behaved the way she did, and hopefully forgive her. That statement troubled me.

"Bella, sweetheart, there is nothing to forgive. I never want to hear you talk like that again." I said sincerely as I squeezed her hand. "You know, there are a lot of people that care about both of us. Sometimes I get so caught up in the 'eye of the storm' as it were, that I forget that." I answered quietly.

_-LRM-_

We were back at Charlie's, enjoying the pizza, when my cell rang.

_Wendy Graham_

I'd been expecting this call, so I excused myself and walked toward the living room to take it_. _"Hello, do you have news for me?" I asked Wendy.

"Hello Edward. Yes, we made the agreement." Wendy began. She'd been working diligently to come up with a plea agreement on my airport arrest case. "There's not even a fine, because they know that it wouldn't mean anything to a guy with your kind of money." She chuckled. "You're expected to pay for the replacement of the cameras you damaged, and the only other requirement is twenty hours of community service to be completed by July 30."

I internally groaned, although I knew I deserved some kind of punishment for my drunken behavior.

"That's doable." I responded. "I can't start until I'm back from England though."

"Oh and Edward?" Wendy continued.

"Yes?"

"They were adamant that the community service be performed in L.A." She said.

_Shit._

"Well, I'll have time once I return. Thanks for all your hard work Wendy."

"No problem, that's why you pay me the big bucks." She chuckled. "Have a great holiday Edward. I'll have my assistant look into some community service options for you and e-mail them to Alec."

"Thanks very much Wendy. You have a nice holiday also."

After I disconnected the call, I walked back toward the kitchen. I could hear Bella and her Dad talking.

"No Dad, that's okay. I'll leave it up to Edward. He can decide what he wants to do."

"What are you leaving up to me Bella?" I asked from the doorway.

Charlie cleared his throat. "I was going fishing for a few hours tomorrow morning, wanted to know if you'd like to join me. Emmett's going too."

_Fuck. Do I want to be alone with Bella's father and brother for hours? Especially since one of them will probably be armed?_

I cut my eyes at Bella, wondering what she wanted me to do. "Edward, I told Dad it was okay with me if you wanted to fish. Rose and I can get all the cooking done while you're gone."

_Great. Wonderful. Superb. She wants me to do this. Oh well, maybe we'll bond. _

_Yeah, right._

I sighed and smiled, resigned to my fate. "In that case, I'd love to go Charlie."

Charlie beamed. "Alright then, we'll leave about five am" He said as he left the room.

_Five o' fucking what?_

"Just think of it as a 'bonding experience' Edward." Bella said as she laughed, no doubt taking in the expression on my face.

_Once again, she's thinking what I'm thinking. And probably with the same amount of sarcasm._

Rose and Emmett arrived later that evening. Evidently there was an ongoing argument between Emmett and the Chief about sharing a room with Rose.

I had to admit that I admired the Chief for sticking to his principles. Although I'd have given anything for Bella to be able to stay with me, I knew it was impossible. Her Dad would never buy the fact that I could be a gentleman.

"Cheer up Edward" Bella said with a smile. "At least you have a bathroom down here, and a pool table." Bella said jokingly as we made up the sleeper sofa in the basement.

I frowned "It smells like moth balls, and cigars." I stepped closer to her as I wrapped my arms around her, "and nothing like you." I murmured as I ducked my head to kiss along her neck.

"I know it's kind of stuffy, but it's better than sleeping in the living room. You'd be woken up by every noise, at least down here your sleep will be undisturbed. Five a.m. comes pretty early." Bella said quietly.

"Besides, if it makes you feel better, Rose and I never had sex on that sofa." A voice boomed from across the room.

_Emmett._

We looked toward the sound to find Emmett standing on the basement stairs smiling from ear to ear.

"Good to know Emmett." I answered while shaking my head.

"Although I should probably tell you that this is the room where I perfected my 'fart on demand' technique." He sighed and stretched "Good times, good times…"

_Oh for God's sake… probably explains why this room smells like ass._

"Emmett, why are you down here?" Bella asked, disgusted.

"Just making sure you're coming upstairs Bellaboo. Not that I think Andy's going to do anything out of line, but if I've got to be lonely, then he does too."

_I wish he'd go away._

Bella just stuck her tongue out at her brother just before I gave her a passionate goodnight kiss, putting her tongue to much better use.

_-LRM-_

"You really don't know anything about fishing do you Andy?" Emmett asked with a smug expression.

"About as much as you know about shutting the fuck up." I snarked. I was grouchy and tired.

Emmett barked out a laugh, to which his Dad told him to be quiet before he scared all the fish away.

I was also starving and it was cold. If anyone had told me a week ago that I'd be out on the water, freezing my ass off, as I pretended to know how to fish at six o'clock at the fucking morning, I'd have told them to lay off the crack pipe.

"Andy, watch closely, I'm going to show you how to bait a hook." Emmett said in an authoritative tone.

Chief Swan gave him a puzzled look.

Baiting the hook was disgusting. I thought back to when I was a kid, and Mom and Dad took us out on the boat. Sometimes we'd take a fishing pole along and 'fish'. We always baited the hook with lunchmeat, and we always threw the fish back.

_Nightcrawlers are disgusting._

A couple hours into our excursion, I was actually starting to enjoy myself. Charlie was a man of few words, but when he spoke, people paid attention.

I finally understood the remark last night about the tub full of lime jello when Charlie told me about the April fool's pranks Emmett had played on him. When I told Charlie about the wookie head in the fridge, I saw a twinkle in his eye, as though he was suppressing a laugh, just before he turned an angry glare on his son.

"What the hell were you trying to do to Bella with a stunt like that Emmett?" He barked.

Emmett actually looked a little sheepish as he defended himself. "Bella didn't find the head now did she Pops? Besides, she's tougher than you think." He stretched and propped his legs up on the cooler. "Yeah, I'll have to think of something even more brilliant for next year, since Andy Stitzer here spoiled all my fun."

Charlie still didn't look happy.

Note to self: Make sure to have Bella on the other side of the world next April Fool's Day.

_Hold on, I'll probably be filming in Europe at that time. Perfect._

All of a sudden there was a tug on my line. Whereas Emmett and the Chief had caught several fish by this time, this was the first bite I'd had all morning. As I reeled in the fish, Emmett got excited and jumped to his feet, racing over to my side.

He grabbed my rod just as my catch cleared the water. "Well, would you look at that. That sucker's pretty big. Congratulations Eddie."

_I'd almost rather he call me Andy._

It turned out that my fish was bigger than anything they had caught that morning. A fact that made me feel a little smug.

By the time we got back to the house, my mood had improved significantly. We told the girls all about our exciting morning as we ate Eggs Benedict.

I helped Bella clean the kitchen afterwards, and while she started to boil eggs in order to color them later, I went to lay down in the smelly basement.

The next thing I knew, I'd fallen asleep. I felt a soft warm body snuggle against me, and put my arm around Bella, holding her close. "Where's Charlie?" I asked, not wanting him to see us and come to the wrong conclusion.

More importantly, I didn't want Bella to be humiliated.

"He's taking a nap in his recliner. It's okay, I can't be down here too long, anyway. I've got to start cooking." She said with a yawn.

We were awoken by the sound of the kitchen timer. Bella hopped off the sofa and headed upstairs. Rose and Emmett were just leaving as I walked upstairs to help with the cooking.

"Where are they going?" I asked.

"They have a meeting with Father Pat about getting married in the church."

"Oh" was my brilliant response.

All this time I had assumed they would get married in a public, secular venue, not thinking that either of them was particularly religious. Bella, on the other hand, seemed more dedicated to her faith.

_Except when she was giving me a lap dance in the church parking lot. _

_Shit. I have to stop thinking about that._

It dawned on me that Bella would most definitely want to marry in her church. The thought made me inexplicably happy.

My first task in the kitchen was to help color the now cooled eggs. "Why exactly are we doing this?" I asked.

"I'll give you three guesses, and the first two don't count." She answered as she arched an eyebrow at me.

"Emmett" I muttered.

"Bingo" She smiled.

"Don't feel bad Bella, Alice colors eggs every Easter"

We both laughed.

After the eggs, we started cooking the fish feast. We were in the middle of making hushpuppies when the front door flew open.

"I can't fucking believe this" Emmett boomed.

We rushed from the kitchen just as Charlie jumped up from his recliner to see what the trouble was.

"Emmett, you need to calm down. After all this was _your _idea. You just need to decide how important it is to you." Rosalie said, trying to calm him.

Emmett stomped into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge. "It's not just about the wedding, it's the fact that I want to rejoin the church." He stormed as he took a big swig. "I thought Father Pat was a friend. This is ridiculous."

Charlie finally said what we were thinking "What the hell's going on Emmett?"

Emmett scowled "I had a long discussion with Father Pat about rejoining the Church. He was agreeable and gave me some literature I needed to read. He wants me to think it over and get back to him in a couple of weeks. If everything works out, I'll be able to start receiving the Sacraments again. He also said that having the wedding in the Cathedral wouldn't be a problem."

"So what's the big deal Emmett?" Bella asked.

"He said I was to use the next couple of weeks to reflect and decide if I was really serious. If I truly loved Rose and wanted to rejoin the Church, then the sacrifice asked of me would be secondary to that, in fact it should be easy."

"What sacrifice Emmett?" Bella asked.

Emmett looked at her with a defeated expression. "No sex until the wedding." He answered mournfully "Ab-sti-nence" He pronounced each syllable.

He sighed and took another swig of his beer as we all looked on in stunned silence.

"I may just _fucking die _before the wedding_._" He muttered "Because you know what? I sure as hell won't _die fucking._"

_What can one even say to that?_

Evidently, words were unnecessary, as Rosalie chose to smack Emmett's head instead.

"Emmett, what did you expect Father Pat to say?" Rose asked. "_Sure Emmett, continue living in sin with your fiancée, because I know you're a twenty-eight year old horndog and can't help yourself _?"

Emmett looked at her incredulously "While the word _horndog _never entered into my mind, yes I thought he would see reason. I even offered him money."

"You tried to bribe Father Pat?" Bella asked.

"Not _bribe _per se. I offered to finance the new parish hall that he wants to build. I offered to pay for the entire thing if he'd just forget this abstinence stipulation. He wouldn't budge." Emmett slumped into a chair in defeat.

Chief Swan started to laugh which, in turn, caused the rest of us to do the same. Except for Emmett of course.

"Laugh it up nearest and dearest, but now I've got some serious thinking to do."

_As funny as this is, it's so awkward hearing about it in front of Bella's Dad._

"Sorry Emmett, but you have to admit that this _is_ kind of funny." Bella answered him.

His brow creased, and then he grinned. "Look, if it was happening to anyone else, I'd be laughing my ass off." He chuckled.

After that, I was glad to escape to the kitchen where I helped Bella fry the fish. Charlie said something about needing to go to the hardware store before he left. After a while, I realized that I'd left my cell phone in the basement when I'd fallen asleep earlier.

I told Bella I'd only be a minute as I left to retrieve it.

By the time the sounds I was hearing registered in my brain, I had reached the bottom of the staircase and was greeted with a highly disturbing view of Emmett's bare ass, with Rose's legs wrapped around it.

"O fuck", the words escaped my mouth before I could stop them. I immediately did an about face, and bolted back up the stairs without a second glance.

I reached the kitchen in a matter of seconds, startling Bella.

"What the heck Edward?" She asked.

"Your brother and Rose….Jesus that was awkward." I blurted out.

Just then, Emmett's voice sounded from the basement "Sorry Eddie, my bad."

Bella looked confused. "Edward, what…?" I watched as realization dawned on her face. "They did not.." She stared, wide-eyed.

"They most certainly did, and are _doing_" I answered, shaking my head in semi-disbelief. "I should have stopped when I heard the grunts and moans, but it didn't register until I caught a glimpse of them 'doing the deed'. Thank God it was only a glimpse."

"Oh shit." Bella muttered. "On the sofa?"

"No" I was still shaking my head "On the pool table" I said quietly.

"You _saw _them?" Bella asked in alarm.

"Well, no, not _them. _Actually, almost one hundred percent of my 'glimpse' was limited to your brother's bare ass." I blurted.

We stared at each other for one silent moment before bursting into laughter.

_As I said before, with Emmett, I'd learned to 'expect the unexpected'. _

_-LRM-_

That evening, we all decided to go out. Except for the Chief who opted instead to be our 'designated driver'. Unfortunately, the choices in Forks were pretty slim, so we ended up in the only bar which also provided live music.

The band was setting up just as we arrived. Bella snagged a large corner booth, and I settled in happily beside her. For a while, there was a steady stream of people stopping by to say hello. I managed to ignore them by keeping my attention on Bella. We only had two days left together, and I found myself trying to commit everything about her to memory. Her beautiful face, her shy smile, her laughter, the way she bit her lip when she was unsure of something. I now understood the term 'lovesick fool'.

The urge to have my arms around her took over, and I asked her to dance. Although I knew it wasn't her favorite thing, I got her to reluctantly agree.

_Maybe she also craves the closeness._

As we danced, I shared with Bella my determination that we wouldn't have any long separations after this trip to England.

After we'd been in the bar for a couple of hours, Rose and Emmett disappeared. "Edward, maybe you should go looking for them?" Bella asked worriedly.

The memory of the scene in the basement came back to me. "Seriously Bella? I have no desire to walk up on what I did in the basement this afternoon."

"Good point Mister Movie Star." Bella grinned.

Bella slipped off to the rest room as I went to the bar to get us a couple of cokes.

By the time I'd taken the drinks to our booth, Bella still hadn't come back.

_There must be a long line for the ladies' room_.

I had been sitting for a little while when Emmett and Rose arrived back at the table, looking a little 'rumpled', for lack of a better word.

_So fucking glad I didn't go look for them._

"Where's Bella?" Emmett asked as he looked around.

"She went to the rest room." I answered. "I was just going to check on her, she's been gone quite a while."

Emmett and Rose immediately turned toward the hall leading to the ladies' room. I jumped from my seat to follow them.

As we turned into the hall, I froze. My girl was literally being cornered by a big ugly motherfucker who was just about to take his last breath.

Emmett and I lurched toward him at the same moment, only to be stopped by Rose's hands on our chests. "Wait" She whispered.

"Do you like these boots? I've been told they're sexy." Bella said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah little Swan, they are mighty sexy. I'd like to see those boots resting up on my shoulders while I pound into you baby."

I immediately saw red as I clenched my fists. I was so angry that it was hard to breathe.

_I'm going to kill this douchebag._

Once again Rose held us back. "Let's hear what Bella says." She whispered.

"I'm really glad you like them Tim, because if you touch me with _any _part of your nasty body, I'm going to see how far I can shove one of these boots up your ass."

_Bella? My Bella just threatened that?_

"After that, I'm going to find my brother Emmett. I'm sure you remember him don't you? As a matter of fact, he's around here somewhere."

Asshole looked a little panicked.

"I'm not sure what Emmett will do to you, he'll probably have to argue with my overprotective boyfriend to see who gets first crack."

_Damn straight._

I looked at Emmett, he was smirking.

"Then, after they're done, Chief Swan will come down here to pick up what's left of you and throw it in jail."

"Sounds like a lot of fucking fun for you." Bella hissed at him. The asshole took a step back.

"Cheer up Tim, maybe if you keep molesting women, you'll eventually be arrested for assault. You won't have to hang around bathrooms in small town bars, hoping for some drunk dude to shove his dick in your mouth, you'll get lots of dick in prison."

_Holy shit. It was definitely Bella speaking, but the words were more befitting Rosalie._

Bella wheeled around to leave, immediately surprised when she noticed us standing there. I stood stock still, stunned over what I'd just witnessed.

Rose had her hand on her heart, looking a little misty-eyed. "And to think, I raised her from a pup." She said admiringly.

The piece of shit _Tim_ scurried quickly past us.

_I'll deal with him momentarily, right now I need to make sure that my girl is alright._

"Are you okay Bella" I asked, full of concern.

"I'm fine Edward. He didn't touch me." I was relieved, to say the least. I didn't have a chance to ask anything else before Rose grabbed Bella's arm and pulled her into the ladies' room.

_Time to hurt a motherfucker._

I turned and started to walk in the direction I'd seen _Tim _go when a strong hand grabbed my arm. "Where do you think you're going without me Eddie?" Emmett asked.

We went back into the main room of the bar to find _Tim _flanked by two guys just as ugly and drunk as he was.

I was so angry I could literally feel my hands shaking as I balled them into fists. I wouldn't be happy until I hit something, or in particular, _someone._

"Outside asswipe." Emmett directed to the dick.

Motherfucker had the nerve to sneer at us.

"What do you want Swan? I didn't touch your precious little sister." He slurred.

"I said outside. I have no desire to fuck up this fine establishment." Emmett said with a nod to the bartender.

"Whatever." Tim said as he stood to walk out. The two lackeys followed behind.

Once outside, Emmett began. "I'm going to fuck you up for what I heard you say." Then he nodded in my direction. "He's going to fuck you up for the stuff we didn't hear."

_My pleasure._

The dick actually started to laugh. "What? You realize that it's three against two. How about we fuck both of you up and maybe I'll find your little sister and _fuck her_ afterwards.

_Son of a motherfucking bitch._

I dove at him. Emmett held me back. I was seriously considering hitting Emmett for such a punk ass move, when one of the sidekicks of the dick actually punched him first.

It was a weak punch, but Emmett still felt it full force since he was unprepared for it. He turned and flattened the jackass.

I turned to _Tim _and raised my fist for the first punch.

"Eddie, stick with body shots so you don't damage your knuckles. You've got to film next week." Emmett shouted in reminder as he punched lackey number two.

I landed at least four shots to _Tim's _torso, in comparison to the two he was able to hit me with, before Emmett was finished with sidekick number two. _Tim _was holding his side as he began swinging wildly, trying to hit Emmett. Emmett turned and landed one on the bastard's jaw that effectively put him out of commission.

Sidekick number one was back on his feet, and as I turned to look at him all I saw was a fist coming straight for me. Just then, Emmett jumped between us and took the punch full in the face.

"That's gonna leave a mark." I heard Emmett mutter as I pummeled sidekick one. He got a coupe of shots in before I finally laid him out.

The girls arrived at that moment. I have to admit, I felt pretty good standing there with Emmett's arm around my shoulders, victorious, the ground around us littered with shitheads.

Deputy Mark arrived a few minutes later, and we explained to him and the girls that drunk asshole number one had thrown the first punch. When Mark saw who the guys were, he shook his head explaining that these guys were regular brawlers. "They'll be charged with Drunk and Disorderly, _again._"

He started to cuff them and read them their rights.

Emmett gave the girls a play-by-play of the action as I stood with my arm around Bella, eyeing the piece of shit motherfuckers as Mark loaded them into the patrol car.

Chief Swan arrived just in time to have a word with Mark before he drove away.

When we told him what had happened, he looked proudly at his son. He then turned to me and shook my hand while looking me in the eye. He gave me a slight nod and then turned back to get in the hummer. The handshake was a simple gesture, but I felt the weight of the meaning behind it.

Before we left, I ran back inside and threw a couple hundreds to the bartender, explaining that I wanted to make sure he was covered for the drinks the assholes probably never paid for. He thanked me with a smile.

Bella gave me a hug as we climbed into the hummer. She must have noticed my slight wince as she pressed against the side that had taken most of the abuse.

"Edward what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing Bella, I just caught a couple of punches."

Once we arrived back at Charlie's, Bella made me lift my shirt. She obviously didn't like what she found because she looked as if she wanted to cry.

"Oh Edward" She sighed as she kissed the bruises.

Rose examined Emmett and found several bruises starting to form on him as well. "You're lucky those guys were falling down drunk Emmett, otherwise they might have seriously injured you both."

"It's alright ladies, nothing broken, and bruises heal quickly." He answered with a smile. "I get worse than this during practice."

I smiled too. "It's not often I get to defend your honor in such a satisfying manner Miss Swan. Let me enjoy the moment."

_-LRM-_

My dreams that night were restless. They were filling with my beautiful girl, but at every turn there would be some piece of shit throwing insults at her, and I would have to beat the living daylights out of him. I startled from sleep, feeling exhausted.

After Emmett and Rose's 'incident' on the pool table earlier that day, the basement had become an even less desirable place to sleep. Therefore, I'd carried my pillow and blanket upstairs after everyone had gone to bed.

As I sat on the living room sofa, wide awake, I thought I heard sniffling and what sounded like someone softly crying.

_Bella_

I flew off the sofa and rushed over to her. The sight I found broke my heart. She was sitting by the basement door, her legs drawn up and her face buried against her knees as she sobbed.

I quickly sat down and pulled her to me. "Sweetheart, what's wrong? What's happened?" I asked frantically as I brushed her hair from her face.

She didn't answer, instead she continued to cry and hold onto me. "Bella please, you're scaring me." I begged.

She took a few deep breaths, trying to regain control as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "I just, I really try you know?" She said as she wiped her eyes with her shirt. "I try to be strong. I try not to think about her, but I just miss her. Sometimes it's hard to bear."

_My poor girl. She's missing her Mom._

"Oh Bella, I can only imagine how it would be to lose a parent." I held her tighter. "I wish I knew what to say to help…"

"You do help Edward, more than you realize." At that she started to sob again. "And now you're going to leave. I'll miss you so much." She blurted out between sobs.

I felt like shit. How was I going to be able to board that airplane?

"Bella, I'm sorry baby. I wish I didn't have to go." I said as I kissed her cheek.

I soothed her for a few minutes, continually reminding her of how much I loved her. When she finally calmed, I walked her over to the sofa where I'd been sleeping.

She looked at me questioningly. "Edward are you sleeping up here?"

I smirked. "Yes Bella. There's no way I want to sleep downstairs after the porn moment I witnessed earlier. It would be too freaky."

She giggled. I was so glad that she was returning to normal. I pulled her down with me, cradling her in my arms until we both fell into a deep sleep.

-LRM-

"Isabella Marie Swan, what the hell is going on?"

I almost jumped up at the sound of the Chief's angry voice. Thankfully, I didn't because that move surely would have knocked Bella to the floor. I waited until she moved, and we both hopped to our feet together.

"What do you have to say for yourself Bella?" Charlie asked as he glared at me.

It was clear that any good opinion I'd earned from him yesterday had evaporated.

By this time, Emmett and Rose had both stumbled down the stairs to watch the show.

"I was having a bad night Dad. I…" Bella stuttered out.

"Chief Swan, this is my fault not Bella's. She was crying, I carried her over here and held her until she fell asleep." I tried to explain, not wanting him to be angry with Bella.

"You know I can't control what happens at my daughter's apartment, or at your big fancy home in L.A., but I sure as hell should be able to say what's allowed in my own damn house." Charlie was pissed. "I'm just very shocked that Bella would disregard my rules.." He ranted.

"Dad, I didn't disregard any rules. It's just like Edward said, I was missing Mom. He was comforting me."

"Humph" Charlie still wasn't satisfied, although he lost a little of his anger. "I still don't like it." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess I'd just hoped that you'd take a little time before jumping into _that _part of your relationship…"

I felt awful that he was jumping to conclusions because I knew his words would bother Bella for a long time to come.

"Dad, stop right there. Nothing is going on, not now and not before now."

"Edward's been a perfect gentleman."

_Not perfect, definitely not perfect._

My thoughts drifted to a drunken groping/kissing session against the wall of a karaoke bar.

"Sure he has, Bella." Chief Swan muttered sarcastically.

_Yeah, he hates me._

"Dad, I really wish you weren't making me say this." She sighed loudly. "I'm a virgin, and that's not likely to change any time soon."

Charlie actually looked surprised. Didn't he know his own daughter?

_Yes, but he doesn't know or trust me. Who could blame him?_

"Well, with his reputation I'm sure it's only a matter of time…"

"Pops you really need to lighten up." Emmett suddenly chimed in. "They are both adults, and this is not anybody's business but theirs."

Charlie looked at Emmett in shock. "What the hell Emmett? I don't care how old Bella gets, she's still my daughter and I don't want her to make any decisions that she'll regret. No offense Edward, but your past is pretty sketchy."

Emmett guffawed. "Pops if you only knew." He said as he continued laughing "I think our little Bella is perfectly safe with Andy, at least for now."

_Damn you Emmett. Does my nonexistent sex life have to be the main topic of conversation? _

Charlie narrowed his eyes at Emmett. "There you go again Emmett. You keep calling Edward by the name _Andy_. At first I thought that must be his middle name, but then while we were fishing you referred to him as _Andy Stitzer._ I googled that shit and found out that's the name of the guy from _The 40 Year Old Virgin_." Charlie looked puzzled.

"Oh yeah that. Uh, it's just my nickname for Eddie ever since I found out he was a v-" He was cut off when Rose elbowed him in his already bruised abdomen. "Ow Rose, that shit hurts. Do you mind?"

_What an asshole. I can't believe he almost just 'outed' me to Charlie._

"Found out he was a what?" Charlie was still confused. "He's no where near 40 years old and he certainly isn't a vir-"

_Oh fuck. _

Charlie looked at Bella and me, no doubt catching our panicked expressions.

Charlie just stared at us, his eyes shifting back and forth between our blushing faces. "Holy shit." He muttered before collapsing into his recliner.

_Holy shit is right. I need a drink._

_*******************************************A/N**************************************************_

_**A/N Song Rec: 'My Own Worst Enemy' by Lit**_

_**Edward's sure to get an ulcer if he spends much more time with the Swans.**_

_**As always, tell me what you think. Next up is a chap of V&V which is almost complete. **_


	30. Heart To Heart For The World Traveler

**Disclaimer- Stephenie still owns the usual suspects.**

**I own my original characters and original story. **

_**** Hello again. I've been slow writing this week. Too much RL going on. This parallels chap 39 of V&V **_**'**_**Crème Eggs & Welcome Distractions'. I know some of you have looked forward to Edward's talk with Charlie. Hope you enjoy it.**_

_***********************************LRM*************************_

**Chapter 39 - Heart To Heart For The World Traveler **

I've come to the conclusion that every time I attend Mass with Bella, it's destined to be a weird experience. Easter Sunday was no exception.

No one wanted to sit next to Emmett, and Charlie wanted no one to sit next to _him_. So there we were scattered among two pews, three out of five of us wearing scowls on our faces.

I was angry, but not for myself. I was angry that Emmett had caused Bella to be upset, and because of that, she'd hurt her foot. Thankfully, nothing was broken, just a little bruised. When Bella mentioned that she wished she'd junk-punched him instead, I immediately realized that was a bad idea because I was pretty sure, especially after this morning, that Emmett was sporting some huge brass balls.

Admittedly, I was also a little angry with her father for his overreaction to finding us on the sofa, the incident which started this whole chain of ridiculous events.

My anger didn't last long as I sat next to my girl in church, and held her hand. All she had to do was look at me with those beautiful brown eyes, and all my frustration and irritation seemed to vanish.

On the ride back to Chief Swan's house, Bella shared her thoughts about her Dad's probable reaction to this mornings revelation.

"The problem is, now that Charlie knows your 'status'." She said, making little air quotes with my fingers. "He's probably already decided that you must be gay, and that I'm your beard, just like all those other women that went before. By now, he's most likely convinced himself that this can only end badly for me. He really cannot stand the thought of me being hurt Edward."

"That makes two of us Bella." I said in response.

"So, why not tell him the whole story Bella?" I asked quietly.

"Edward, I can't ask you to do that. My family needs to butt the hell out of this. They've been too involved in our personal business already."

I reached over and took her hand. "Bella, none of that matters to me, don't you see? At this point, I don't care who knows. You are my one and only concern." I lifted her hand and gave her a kiss. "Your relationship with Charlie is important. Therefore, my relationship with him is important. I don't want him to have any reservations about me. Let me do this."

After we arrived back at the house, we both changed into casual clothing. When Chief Swan came downstairs, I quietly asked to speak with him privately. He nodded, and I followed him out the back door to the covered porch.

We sat on lawn chairs as the Chief watched me silently.

"Chief Swan" I began "I feel the need to explain myself."

"That my boy may be the understatement of the year." He said with a frown. "Don't get me wrong", Charlie continued. "The _virginity thing_" He said with distaste "is totally your business. I just don't want my daughter hurt."

"Neither do I Chief" I chimed in. "Bella means everything to me."

Charlie took a deep breath and let it out. "Edward, I need to know something, I will only ask you this one time, and I need you to be honest with me."

"Yes?" I braced myself.

"Are you gay?" He asked, staring straight into my eyes, awaiting the answer.

"No, sir." I answered truthfully. "Definitely not."

Chief Swan held me in his gaze for a long moment, before sighing and looking away. "Okay. You see, I had myself convinced that you were, and that you were using Bella to protect your image. I will not tolerate anything that could hurt my daughter Edward. Nothing in this world is more important to me than my children. Nothing." He said with authority. I understood the veiled threat contained in the words.

This wasn't the first time I'd felt threatened by him, but I hoped after today, it would be the last.

"Chief Swan, I think when you know everything, you will understand me a bit more." I said with a sigh. "First of all, I only had one girlfriend before Bella" I began. He looked at me skeptically.

I then proceeded to spill my guts with the story of Meghan's betrayal and my arrest. Being a policeman, he was already familiar with the story. He was even aware that Meghan had originally accused her boyfriend of attacking her. He listened quietly as I relayed the events that changed my life, interrupting with a question every now and again.

"After that, as soon as I was offered the role in my first film, I moved to California. My mother arranged for me to be tutored during my senior year. Since then, I've also earned a degree from U.C.L.A in my spare time." I added this, hoping it would show the Chief that I wasn't some Hollywood partier.

He raised his eyebrows. "This still doesn't explain your public image Edward. You've been linked to a lot of women. If you're really not gay, I have a hard time believing that, living in Hollywood, you've never given into temptation." He said while shaking his head.

I explained the entire Tanya debacle in detail this time. I was aware that Emmett had told him enough to keep him from shooting me back in January, but he needed the rest of the details about the 'phony dates' arranged to promote the Edward Masen persona.

"Chief, I had no desire to be with any of the women who threw themselves at me. After Meghan, my trust was completely shattered." I said as I rubbed my hands over my face. "There were a couple of 'close calls' which occurred while I was intoxicated, but that's all they were, 'close calls'. I've since learned to avoid those situations."

_No need to explain that having a clairvoyant sister helps immensely in that regard._

Charlie quirked an eyebrow at me. "I know a little something about lack of trust, believe me." He said gruffly. "So, why is it different with my daughter?"

I sighed. "Everything is different with Bella. From the moment we met, I was drawn to her. You know about my following her to Forks on Christmas. That's just one example of how she's changed me. I never want to be without her." I said quietly.

Charlie seemed to accept that as he slowly nodded his head.

"It's more than that, Bella and I understand each other. We've both lived through traumatic episodes that changed us, damaged us. But together, we have been able to heal."

"She _is_ different since she met you. More like the old Bella from before…" Chief Swan said as he contemplated my words.

"That's what my mother says about me, since I met Bella."

Charlie smiled sadly. "If you could have seen her seven years ago…" He said quietly. "So different from the little girl I raised. For the first couple of years, the panic attacks were awful. The simplest things would set her off, and it would take hours to calm her. It was draining."

As I watched him, I could see the ghost of exhaustion and worry that must have plagued him during those years pass over his face. "For a long time, I was so afraid of losing Bella, that I didn't give myself a chance to grieve for Renee." He rubbed his forehead with his fingers. "Over the years, Bella has returned to normal in a lot of ways, but it wasn't until I saw her with you that I could see the light had returned to her eyes. She looks hopeful again." He cleared his throat and grew quiet.

We both sat there for a moment as I worked up the courage to ask what I needed.

I cleared my throat before beginning. "Chief Swan"

Charlie pulled his gaze away from his wooded back yard, and turned to me. "Yeah?"

"There's something I want to ask."

_Damn. My palms are actually sweating. I thought that only happened in the movies._

_Ha fucking Ha._

Charlie waited. It was uncanny how his eyes could bore into my soul, very much like his daughter's.

I let my mind wander to thoughts of my Bella, her beauty, not just the physical beauty which she undoubtedly possessed, but also her beauty of spirit, her humor, her love for her family, and particularly her love for me. I let my mind linger on how it felt when I thought I'd lost her. That pain was the worst I'd felt in my life, even worst than what I endured seven years ago. I never wanted to feel that way again. I didn't know what I'd ever done to deserve her, but I was thankful every day that somehow through some quirk of fate, we'd found each other. I knew that I needed her, no I needed _us _to be forever.

"Chief, I know that you probably think that Bella and I haven't known each other nearly long enough for me to ask this, and you probably think that I'm not good enough for her. I'd personally have to agree with you on that last point." I took another breath. "But the fact is that I love Bella more than anything in this world. You can be certain that I will make sure that she wants for nothing. I intend to protect her and cherish her for the rest of our lives. And, even though I know it's a bit old fashioned these days to ask the father's permission, it would mean the world to me if I had your consent to ask Bella to marry me." I took a very deep breath, and waited.

_I can't believe I got all that out without losing consciousness, or throwing up._

I watched as Charlie's brows knit together as he thought. He stood up and walked to a cooler in the corner, retrieved two beers and walked back over to me. "Have a beer son." He said as he handed me a Vitamin R. I took it with a shaky hand.

_I'm such a pussy. He's never going to say yes._

He sat down again. "Are you going to take her away from home permanently?"

_What? Of everything I thought he'd ask, that was not expected._

"I'm just asking if she's going to move away and live in that fancy L.A. house of yours, and never get to see her old man any more." He muttered.

"No. Chief, I don't think that will be the case. I mean, my parents live here. I will always consider Washington to be home, as I'm sure Bella does." I answered honestly. "I just know that when I go on location, I want Bella with me. It doesn't matter where 'home' is the rest of the time, as long as we're together."

Charlie slowly nodded his head. "I worry about all the media attention, and the attention she gets from other people. Do you think she can handle it?"

I smiled remembering how she handled that fucker _Tim _in the bar the night before.

I nodded. "Yes, I think she can handle a lot more than any of us realize."

Charlie sipped his beer before he spoke again. "So, when are you going to ask her?"

It took a minute to gather my thoughts. "I think, probably as soon as I return from England?" I was stunned. "I'm sorry, Chief Swan, does that mean you give your consent?" I had to know.

Charlie smiled. "Relax Edward. I doubt I could stop you from asking even if I wanted to." He then got a serious look on his face. "You'd better never hurt her though, because you don't want to know what I'm capable of."

I swallowed hard as I stared at Chief Swan, wide-eyed.

He burst into laughter and patted me on the shoulder. "You're a jittery little fucker. You need to loosen up, finish your beer, and drop the Chief Swan crap."

Since the Tanya debacle in January, I'd reverted to calling him Chief Swan most of the time, as a sign of respect. I guess I was finally out of the doghouse.

I did as instructed, and by the time I was on my second beer, Charlie and I were fast friends.

_Weird fucking day._

The look on Bella's face when we walked into the house, smiling and chatting together, was priceless.

Charlie's reaction to my question had floored me. I expected some resistance. Okay I expected _a lot _of resistance. Instead, he had cleared the way for me to plan a proper proposal.

I decided then and there that during my stay in England, my free time would be spent planning the perfect marriage proposal.

_Is it possible that I've actually grown a vagina? _

Father Pat arrived in time for dinner, and it was easy to understand why Bella and her family were so fond of him.

After dinner, the girls forced us to sit in the living room while they prepared dessert and coffee. I wanted to help, but Bella was insistent. While Emmett was in the bathroom, Father Pat turned to me, saying in a quiet voice, "So, Edward, when are you planning to propose?"

_Whoa. He's either clairvoyant like Alice, or he's got a private line to God. _

I looked at Charlie questioningly, as if he'd spilled the beans, but he shrugged and shook his head.

Father, looking amused by my bewilderment spoke again, "Edward, I've been around a long time, and I'm a student of human nature. No man that looks at a woman the way you look at our fair Isabella is ever far from proposing." He chuckled.

I only had time to respond with, "Very soon." Before Emmett arrived back in the room, and we promptly changed the subject.

Charlie and I were talking sports when I noticed Bella having a quiet conversation with Father Pat. After that, she seemed to have forgiven her brother for his annoying behavior, and things between them returned to normal.

After Father Pat left, we prepared to return to Seattle. As Bella said her goodbyes, Charlie shook my hand. "Good luck in England Edward."

"Thanks, Charlie." I answered.

Charlie grinned at my use of his first name.

On the drive home, I told Bella about my talk with her dad, leaving out the details of the planned marriage proposal of course.

We stopped in Port Angeles for gas. While I pumped the gas, Bella visited the ladies' room. She hadn't returned when I went inside to purchase a couple of drinks for the ride.

I approached the counter to pay, drinks in hand, and that was when I say _them_. Two tabloid magazines displaying photos of our visit to Madame Tussaud's. More specifically, photos of Bella and I posing with the _Edward Masen _wax figure.

_Ugh. I was afraid of this. I promised Bella that she'd pay if these photos appeared. _

I purchased the magazines and placed them conspicuously on her seat, then I leaned against the car with my arms folded over my chest, and waited.

As soon as Bella rounded the corner headed for the car, she knew something was up. She was very good at reading my face by now. I watched as she got a worried look and proceeded to bite her lip.

_I have something much better planned for that lip._

As soon as she was close enough, I pulled her into a rough embrace. "Oh my dear Miss Swan. I remember distinctly telling you that if certain photos ended up in the tabloids or on the internet that you would be made to pay."

I felt her body stiffen. Without warning, I pulled her closer and kissed her. My feelings were so intense after the insane few days we'd just spent, that I poured every bit of my passion and physical longing into that kiss. She wouldn't be forgetting the way this felt, for a long time to come.

I held her against me as her fingers ran through my hair. Before pulling away in order for both of us to breathe, I made sure to gently bite her bottom lip.

"Was that my punishment?" She asked breathlessly.

"You don't think it was enough?" I asked with a grin.

_Maybe a repeat performance is in order._

"I think that if you do that again, I'm going to pass the fuck out right here in the parking lot." Bella was actually panting.

I laughed out loud and turned to open her door for her.

For the next couple of miles she sat there, dazed.

_How awesome is that? I dazed my girlfriend with a kiss._

Yes, I was undeniably proud of myself.

After a while, she was able to pull herself together enough to speak. "You know that everyone in that parking lot probably took a photo of that _kiss._"

_Fuck, yes. _

I chuckled. "Hopefully the photos are good enough to knock those silly ones off the front page." I grinned.

"So the only reason you kissed me was to get our photo in the tabloids?" She asked.

"No my dear Isabella. I kissed you because I am head over heels in love with you. The possible tabloid cover is just a 'fringe benefit'."

She laughed, well, actually she _snorted_ at that.

_-LRM-_

We were lying in bed. Tomorrow I would depart for London.

"I'm going to miss you so much, especially your sense of humor." I gave her a sad smile, and kissed her forehead.

"And your laughter" I kissed her cheek. "Your scent" I kissed just under her ear. "Your smile" I kissed her chin. "Your beautiful eyes" I kissed each eyelid. "And your lips" I then kissed her lips, slowly and passionately.

I continued placing small kisses on Bella's face until she drifted off to sleep in my arms.

_-LRM-_

Today, I would fly to London. I actually planned a couple of things for us to do beforehand.

_What was I thinking? _

First, I took Bella out to breakfast, although neither of us had much of an appetite.

The stares of strangers, which normally didn't bother me, today seemed intrusive. I realized too late that all I really wanted was to be alone with Bella until I had to leave.

She dutifully walked around the sculpture garden with me, but I could tell that her heart wasn't in it. The time flew much too quickly, and before I knew it we were standing at the security checkpoint at SeaTac, our arms wrapped around each other.

Finally, when we couldn't put if off any longer I whispered. "It's time Bella."

"I know." She said as she looked at me with bleary eyes. She was trying very hard not to cry, and it was breaking my heart. "Nothing's going to be right until I'm with you again."

"I know what you mean." I murmured before pulling her into a goodbye kiss that was sweet and sad, and would have to last until we were together again. "Goodbye my love."

I walked toward security, with one look back and a small wave to Bella, I rounded the corner.

After going through security, I settled into the first class lounge until it was time to board the plane, my emotions shredded.

I immediately felt a bit lighter when I heard my phone chime with a text. Hoping it was from Bella, I looked at the screen.

_**Miss you already. I stole the t-shirt you slept in..sorry. Maybe it will help me sleep tonight because it smells like you.**_

_**Love you, B**_

I laughed quietly before replying.

_**Not the first time you've stolen my shirt if I recall. Miss you too. I'll try to sleep on the flight and pretend I'm with you.**_

_**Love you too, so much, E**_

_-LRM-_

Once ensconced in my first class seat on the plane, I looked at the time and calculated that Bella had probably already arrived back at her apartment and found her gift. I reached into my carryon and pulled out my script, intending to review the scenes I would be filming this week. Tucked inside my bag was a small object wrapped in tissue paper. My heart clenched when I unwrapped it to find a framed photo of Bella and I, dancing at Carnation Plaza Gardens.

I hadn't seen the photo before. In it, Bella and I were looking into each others' eyes, and the expression of love on Bella's face took my breath away.

_It was perfect._

I reached for my cell and dialed her number.

"Hello Edward. Thank you for the earrings, they are exquisite." Bella answered. I could tell she'd been crying.

"Baby don't cry. I wanted to thank you for my gift too. It's going on my nightstand as soon as I arrive."

"Are you really going to sleep with my shirt?" I murmured.

"Yes" Bella whispered.

"I wish I could be in it." I continued.

"Me too."

I let out a breath. "They're getting ready to close the airplane doors."

"Doesn't that mean you have to hang up now?"

"Yes" I said. I didn't hang up, even when I saw the flight attendant giving me the eye.

"I don't want to go." I said quietly.

The flight attendant approached me. "Mr. Masen, I'm sorry but you must stow all electronic devices at this time."

"Yes, of course" I answered. "Well, I guess I've _got _to hang up now. I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward. Stay safe." She whispered.

"You too my darling, goodbye."

_-LRM-_

The flight was long, I tried to nap, but have always had difficulty sleeping comfortably on airplanes. By the time my flight touched down in London, I wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and forget about the world.

Sidney and Alec met me at Heathrow, and carried my zombie ass to the hotel. I sent Bella a quick text, letting her know I'd arrived, placed the photo she'd given me on the nightstand, and passed out for the next several hours.

When I woke up, I was starving. I showered and dressed and walked into the sitting room to find Alec there watching television.

"Damn Edward, I thought you were going to sleep until tomorrow." He said with a smirk.

"I feel better now." I answered. "I'm going to order some food. Do you want anything?"

"No, I'm good." Alec responded. "Actually, if you don't need me any more tonight, I'm going out."

"That's fine. Just remember if you bring a girl back here, you'd better confine that shit to your room." I quirked my eyebrow in warning. "And close the door between your room and the sitting room. I don't need one of your 'friends' sneaking around the suite."

"Sure, not a problem." Alec laughed.

_God knows what he's been doing for the last couple of days in this suite._

_I'm definitely locking my bedroom door._

After I ate, I fixed a drink and sat down on my bed, leaning back against the headboard, with the intention of watching a little television. I looked at the time and realized that it was only noon back home. While gazing at the photo of us, I decided to phone Bella.

"Edward" She answered in almost a whisper.

"Hey baby, how's your day?"

"Fine. Not much longer until Rose's interview with Geri Chance."

"Holy shit, during all the excitement of the last few days, I'd forgotten about that." I responded.

"Rose reminded me this morning. She still hasn't told me everything. Should be interesting." Bella said quietly. "What are you doing?"

I chuckled. "Well, it's evening here and I slept all afternoon, so I'm having a nightcap and speaking on the phone to a stunning brunette."

"Stunning huh?" She questioned.

"Absolutely. She's so beautiful that when we're together, I can't keep my eyes off of her."

"Flattery will get you everywhere Mister Move Star." Bella answered.

"I'm counting on that." I said with a smirk. "Well, I'll let you go baby, I know you've got a class starting soon."

"Yeah, but this call was a very pleasant surprise. I miss you."

"Me too. Love you Bella."

"Love you too." She breathed.

_God I already miss her so much. If I feel this awful after only one day, I can only imagine what it will be like in a month. _

_*************************************************A/N*********************************************_

_**A/N Hope everyone liked that. **_

_**Next up will probably be a double LRM. I find I have the winter blahhs, and need inspiration and moral support. Enthusiastic and numerous reviews, either for this or V&V, help me write faster.**_

_**Thanks to everyone out there reading and reviewing already. **_


	31. Symbol Of Eternity For The Anxious Suito

**Disclaimer- Stephenie still owns the usual suspects.  
****I own my original characters and original story. **

_**** This parallels Chap 40 'Some Justice & Escargot' and Chap 41 'Pink Chiffon & Man Skirts' from V&V. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_************************************LRM********************__**********************_

**Chapters 40&41 - Symbol Of Eternity For The Anxious Suitor **

Even though I'd slept most of the afternoon away, I still forced myself to go to bed at a decent hour, hoping to adjust to the time change as quickly as possible.

My dreams were filled with Bella. In one, she was with me, holding my hand and smiling, as Sidney drove us through the English countryside.

In another, I was waiting for her at the altar as Charlie walked her down the aisle toward me. My heart tried to beat out of my chest upon seeing her smile, a smile meant for no one but me.

And in yet a third, we were lying under a canopy of stars, as I undressed her slowly, agonizingly slowly. That last one was so realistic that I found myself having trouble catching my breath as I was pulled from sleep by the chime of my cell phone, alerting me to an incoming text.

_**Rose outdid herself today. Video of Geri's meltdown prob on youtube by now. Going out to celebrate. Wish you were here**_…_**Not to worry, the necklace and earrings are safely tucked away, awaiting your return. **_

_**I love you, B**_

Along with the text, Bella sent me a photo of herself, dressed to go out for the celebration.

_She was gorgeous._

I immediately felt jealous, knowing that she would be going out in public wearing that dress. Other men would be able to see her, whereas I could not. I dialed her number without a second thought.

"Hello Edward." She sounded so happy.

"Baby, are you trying to kill me?" I spoke in a voice still groggy from sleep.

She chuckled. "_That _was the furthest thing from my mind Edward."

I chuckled, remembering my dream. "Here I was in a dead sleep, dreaming about this gorgeous brunette who was just about to let me have my wicked way with her, when I was awoken by your text."

I heard her sharp intake if breath. "Um. Sorry I woke you up."

"Please don't be, the photo of you in that dress… Bella, you're so beautiful."

She was quiet for a moment. "So who's this brunette you've been dreaming about?"

'Now that you mention it, she looks remarkably like you." I said with a smirk.

She cleared her throat.

_I believe I may be making her uncomfortable. At least I hope so._

"Bella are you okay?" I asked quietly.

"Oh, yeah, sorry."

"If it wasn't for the heavy breathing, I would have thought we'd been disconnected." I said with a laugh.

"Know what else?" I asked in a low voice. "I'd be willing to bet right now that you're blushing."

"I love that blush." I added.

_Even from eight time zones away, she makes me crazy, and it seems I may have the same affect on her._

I started laughing again. "Bella, say something."

"I…, I can't." She whispered before clearing her throat again. "I miss you."

"Me too baby. More than you know." I answered.

I heard a muffled knock.

"Edward, I'm going to keep talking as I follow Emmett and Rose downstairs."

_Good, I don't want to hang up either._

"Tell me about Geri today." I asked.

"You should have seen it Edward. Rose was right when she told me Geri was a crazy bitch. She's done so many evil things, and Rose called her on them. She freaked the hell out! I was afraid at one point that her head might explode." She laughed.

I laughed with her. She sounded so carefree for once.

"Edward, I should let you go, you need your rest." She said the words, but I wasn't convinced.

"I slept earlier today Bella. I don't want to hang up yet." I said sadly.

We were both silent for a moment. "This is so tough." I sighed.

A few minutes later I yawned. It was obvious that Bella heard me when she suddenly said, "Go back to bed Edward. We'll talk tomorrow."

"Okay, we'll compromise. You go enjoy yourself. I'll go back to sleep, and dream of you."

"I promise to do the same when I fall asleep tonight. I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella. I'll call you tomorrow. Goodbye."

I fell back to sleep immediately, my dreams again filled with visions of Bella.

When I woke up, it was early morning. I went to check my phone for messages, but it wasn't on the nightstand. I had been so sleepy when I hung up with Bella, that I wasn't sure what I'd done with it. I finally found it on the floor, where it had slipped part way under the bed. I checked for missed calls, and found a couple text messages from Bella.

After I read them, I realized my girl had the gift of drunk-texting. The first one brought a smile to my face.

_**Got shit facd with Em and he mde me eat snails. Ugh**_

The next message, although funny, was also a little disturbing.

_**OMG. Riding in back of the hummer. Rose says that she and Emmett did IT back here. I need a hazmat suit. Double ugh. **_

I laughed for five minutes.

_God how I missed her. _

After showering, I pulled out my laptop and searched the internet for whatever I could find about Geri's interview.

There were bits and pieces of it on a lot of different news sites. Evidently it was a big story when a federal prosecutor had a meltdown on live television. I already knew she was a bitch, but after seeing the clips, I realized that she was beyond fucked-up. She was so full of hate. It made me wonder what had happened in her life to turn her into such a monster.

After I heard the things she'd said about Bella, I decided that I didn't give a shit what had caused her to become this way. I would never be able to find any pity in my heart for this horrible woman.

_Fuck Geri Chance._

_-LRM-_

My time spent at the studio was short. I met up with Tony and Yves, and we did a couple read-throughs for the scenes we would film next week. They talked me into going out to dinner and, even though I thought about Bella the entire time, I found that I really could enjoy myself, secure in the knowledge that I would speak to her the next morning. As it turned out, both Tony and Yves were missing their girls, so we commiserated together, and had a laugh at how pathetic we were.

"When is Bella coming over to visit Edward?" Tony asked as we ate.

I sighed. Both Tony and Yves had just gone into great detail about when their girls would arrive, and they naturally thought Bella would be doing the same.

"She can't come over." I muttered. "She graduates from UW in June, so she's got a few more weeks of class."

"Sorry to hear that, I was hoping to meet her." Tony said.

Yves nodded in agreement.

The paps had followed us to the restaurant, and they waited around outside the entire time we were there. I was certain that they would invent some type of story, but also knew that Bella would never believe their lies.

A few fans approached us during dinner, asking for photos and autographs. They were extremely polite, and I didn't mind in the least granting their requests.

_-LRM-_

"This is going to be harder than I thought Edward. By the time I get home today, it will be after midnight where you are." Bella sighed in frustration.

It was Wednesday evening for me, which meant it was the middle of the day for Bella. We were speaking during her lunch break, trying to coordinate times to skype or phone each other.

I tried to reassure her. "My schedule this week is a little flexible because we don't start filming until next week. Hopefully we'll find time to skype. For instance, today was spent with wardrobe and makeup, I was free for the day by two o'clock. Tomorrow will be more of the same with some rehearsals, I'll probably be finished by four o'clock at the latest. On Friday, I'm supposed to be getting my military haircut once again." I sighed.

"Oh yeah? That's good. You were looking a little fluffy." Bella giggled.

"Fluffy?" I smirked.

"Okay maybe poofy is a better word."

"Poofy? First of all I don't think that's even a real word, and secondly there is nothing 'poofy' about me Miss Swan."

She laughed. "Okay, okay. I stand corrected." She continued to laugh.

A pang of longing hit me, and I wanted nothing more than to wrap my arms around her at that moment. Even if she _was _laughing at me.

I sighed. "God I wish I could see you." I thought about that. "Bella, I've got an idea. Suppose I set my alarm for early tomorrow morning like 5am or so, it'll be after 9 o'clock tonight where you are. Maybe we can skype for an hour?"

"Are you sure you'll get enough sleep?" She asked.

"Plenty Bella. It's almost nine o'clock here now. After I hang up with you, I'll probably play my guitar for a while, and then go to bed. My personal life is so _exciting_ when I'm not with you." I said sarcastically, and then chuckled. "So, it's settled, we'll skype as soon as I wake up, I _need_ my Bella fix."

"I know what you mean. It's a date Mr. Movie Star. I'll see you then, I love you Edward."

"I love you too sweetheart."

_-LRM-_

My breath caught in my throat when I caught my first glimpse of Bella the next morning. She had no idea how beautiful she was.

"Edward" she whispered.

"Hey baby." I answered in a groggy voice.

After a few minutes of just staring at each other, Bella started telling me about the aftermath of Rose's interview with Geri Chance. It seems that her boss at WIRI was miffed about how Rose handled the entire thing, until he received call after call from viewers congratulating him for the fantastic show.

I knew that Rose was leaving the station soon, but from what Bella said, she didn't want any ill will between her and her old bosses.

I told her what London was like, and about the paps shadowing my every step.

"Oh good, I'll have to go on the internet to see the photos." Bella said with a smile.

"Miss Swan are you threatening to be my internet stalker?" I smirked.

"I wish I could stalk you in person." She said sadly.

"We are a mess Bella. It's not even been three days yet."

We said our goodbyes, when Bella started to have difficulty keeping her eyes open.

Thursday was a little busy. I had to be fitted for a couple costumes, which was followed up by makeup tests in the afternoon. On the way back to the hotel I had Sidney drive around a bit, not wanting to go back to my lonely suite just yet.

Sidney drove us toward the shopping district, as he rounded a corner, I spied the Tiffany's sign. As he drove past I asked him to try his best to lose the paparazzi. I had to hand it to him, he knew what he was doing. About five minutes later, free of paps, I had him drive back to Tiffany's and park. It was a eureka moment. I knew I was going to propose to Bella after I returned from London, why not look for a ring today?

A man, whom I assumed to be the store manager, approached as soon as I'd entered the store. "Good afternoon Mr. Masen. May I assist you with any particular item today?" He said with a genuine smile.

I actually felt nervous.

After clearing my throat, I spoke. "Yes, please. I would like to see the rings."

He eyed me knowingly. "I believe you must mean the _engagement _rings? Am I correct?"

_I must have 'nervous boyfriend about to propose' written across my forehead._

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes. That's correct." I said as I smiled widely. He showed me a few rings, none of which were exactly what I wanted. As I looked at them, he continually asked questions and, after determining my taste, went to another cabinet, unlocked it and brought two rings over, setting them down in front of me.

And there it was. The perfect ring. I knew this would be the one Bella would choose if she were here.

_After arguing that I was spending too much money of course._

"That's the one." I said in almost a whisper.

"Beautiful selection Mr. Masen." The manager smiled as he put the others away. "Did you know the size?"

I gave him a blank stare.

_Well shit. I hadn't even thought of that._

"Can you give me a moment." I held up one finger as I pulled out my cell phone.

"Of course. Take all the time you need."

Realizing that Rosalie would be the one to ask, I quickly dialed her cell number.

"Hey Edward, to what do I owe the honor?"

_Oh fuck. If I ask Rose for Bella's ring size, she's going to know why I need it._

_Fuck it. Time to grow my balls back._

"Hey Rose." I started in a firm voice. "I need to ask a question, and I would prefer if you would keep this conversation to yourself." I said forcefully.

There was silence for a moment. "What the hell are you going to ask that Bella can't be told about Edward? Did you fuck up?" She asked angrily.

"Of course I didn't fuck up." I blurted. I noticed the manager quickly moving away in order to give me a little privacy.

_It's probably not often that a customer uses the 'f' word in Tiffany's._

_I'm an ass._

I glanced up and saw Sidney standing by the door with an amused look on his face. "Rose, I need Bella's ring size if you know it."

There was another moment of silence before Rose screamed in my ear.

_She's been around Alice too much._

"Edward! Are you going to propose? Oh this is fantastic!"

_God I hope no one is around to hear her._

"Yes, Rose. I plan to do just that when I return from England." I said calmly. "Now do you know her ring size?"

"Of course. For her twenty-first birthday, Emmett and I gave her the birthstone ring she always wears. It's a size five." Rose answered in an excited tone. "Oh Edward, you just made my week!"

"I wish I could be certain that she'll say yes." I muttered, my nerves taking hold again.

"Edward, when are you going to realize that she can't live without you either?" Rose said quietly. "Don't worry, I'll keep your secret."

The jeweler informed me that the ring would be ready in a couple of days. I went back to the hotel feeling lighter, the next step in my proposal plan complete.

I was disappointed that I didn't get to speak with Bella before bed, but I knew she had had a busy afternoon. I turned in early out of sheer boredom.

I was startled from sleep by someone banging on my bedroom door. I could hear Alec's voice from the other side. "Edward, damn it why is your door locked? Open the hell up, it's important."

I lurched from the bed, immediately fearing that something was wrong with one of my family members or Bella.

_Oh God no._

As soon as I opened the door, Alec pushed his way inside.

"Edward, something is going on with Bella. There are photos of her all over the gossip sites." He said as he made his way over to my computer and keyed something into it.

"Look" He said as he turned it toward me.

There were photos of Bella and a couple campus police officers. I was relieved when I saw Lou standing with them, but the blurbs under the photos didn't make sense. Another site had photos of two girls being taken into custody as Bella looked on. I wanted to laugh at one site that identified Lou as Bella's new boyfriend, but I was too worried. I immediately grabbed my phone and dialed her number.

"Hello, Edward." She sounded as if she'd been asleep.

"Bella, thank God." I couldn't hide my relief. "What happened today? Alec woke me to look at photos of you on the internet."

Alec was standing there with a bewildered look on his face.

"Edward, calm down. How much information did they include with the photos?" She asked.

"Nothing that makes any sense Bella. There are photos of two girls being arrested, and photos of you with a couple police officers and some of you, Lou and the officers. One website said that you were arrested, another one said that those girls being arrested were friends of yours, one even said that Lou was your new boyfriend." I chuckled at the last one.

"Geesh. They couldn't have gotten things any more wrong. Those two girls are the ones that vandalized my car. Someone turned them in yesterday. The police were ushering me to safety, in case they tried anything."

"But you're okay? Everything's okay?" I asked anxiously.

"Everything is fine. More than fine. I can honestly say that if you were here, my life would be perfect."

I breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Thank God."

"As a matter of fact, as soon as the police determine that those girls acted alone, I won't really need Lou any more, I'll be able to drive myself."

_No. _

_No, no, no, and fuck no._

_But, how to frame this so I don't seem like an overprotective jerk?_

"Bella, I'd like you to keep Lou. At least to drive you to and from school. Just while I'm away." I answered quietly.

Before she had a chance to object I added, "Please Bella" in a whisper.

"Okay Edward." She answered quietly.

I was so relieved. And to think, all it took was a little pleading.

_I'll have to remember that for future reference._

"Thanks baby. Let's go on skype, I need to see you."

I disconnected the phone call and explained the situation to Alec. He nodded his head in understanding. "Hey, by the way Edward, why did you lock your door?" He asked, confused.

"Alec my friend, you're a man-whore, and I'm not taking any chances that one of your 'friends' will stumble into my bedroom, whether by accident or on purpose, during the night."

Alec grinned sheepishly. "Get the hell out of here." I barked as I grinned back.

After locking my door again, I signed on to skype, and there was my beautiful girl.

_What the fuck is she wearing?_

I didn't even try to hide my reaction as I took in Isabella's beautiful body, covered in a very feminine nightgown.

I cleared my throat as I tried to recover myself. "Bella, what are you wearing?"

"Do you like it?" She was playing coy. I was thankful that she wasn't aware of the way my body was reacting to her. "Rose got it for me."

She immediately stood to model it for me, giving a little twirl in the process.

_Fuck my life._

"Jesus Christ" I muttered as all the blood which would normally help my brain to function, traveled south.

She fucking giggled at me.

"You are a cruel woman Miss Swan." I said, barely recognizing my own voice.

"I just want to make sure you don't forget about me when all those women are throwing themselves at you Mr. Movie Star." She said as she crawled onto the bed, pulling the covers up to her waist.

"There's no chance I could ever forget you Bella. As if missing you wasn't difficult enough, you had to give me a new reason to take cold showers for the next month."

She laughed out loud.

"Come on Edward, stop teasing me. I know you're around women that are far more beautiful than I am every day." She challenged.

_Is she fucking serious? What other women? There are no women that even come close to her._

"Are you just fishing for compliments Bella, or do you _really _not know how beautiful you are? I don't have eyes for anyone but you. And that is precisely why it was cruel of you to wear that sexy slip of material just to taunt me."

"Okay, well, I'm sorry. I'll hide under the covers in order not to tease you any more." She said as she pulled the comforter up to her chin.

_Oh no, this will not do._

"Hey! Put that right back where it was, I didn't say I didn't _like _the nightgown, just that you were cruel for wearing it when I can't do anything about it."

_I don't know what the hell I __**would do **__about it. Okay, I'd do as much as she'd allow me to._

_But even that's not possible from thousands of miles away._

"Um, then maybe this is the safest time to wear it." She smiled sweetly.

_Too fucking true._

I sighed. "You're probably right. As I said before, I'll abide by your wishes in that matter Bella. And you can just keep torturing me." I smirked.

"Edward, aside from tonight, I've never tortured you."

I laughed.

_She remains blissfully ignorant of her affect on me._

"Maybe not on purpose, Bella, but you torture me constantly in a thousand different ways."

I watched as she blushed. Skype didn't do it justice, but I could still see it.

"Have I told you how much I love that blush?" I whispered.

"A few hundred times." She giggled.

I was glad when she decided to change the subject. Maybe I could calm down enough to forgo the cold shower this time. It seems that she, Rosalie and a few friends were going out on Saturday night to blow off some steam.

"That sounds great Bella. I think Lou should drive all of you, that way you can drink and not worry about a cab."

I really wasn't happy about her plans, knowing that the chances of some asshole, or several, hitting on her would be high. I made a mental note to speak with Lou about that beforehand.

"Actually, that will work perfectly. Thanks Edward."

I smiled, happy that she didn't argue.

After that was settled, I told her that Jasper and Alice would be arriving on Saturday, and staying for the week, and I hoped to get to do a little sightseeing on my days off.

I could see Bella's eyelids getting heavy and before I knew it, she was asleep. I looked at the time, and realized that I'd need to leave soon. There was no way I was disconnecting from the view of my sleeping goddess though. Instead, I got dressed and took one more glance at her sleeping form before leaving. I knew that her image would haunt me for the rest of the day.

_If I hurry, Bella may still be asleep when I return._

As it turned out, I couldn't hurry. I had a meeting with the director, and had to rehearse a couple of scenes before getting my hair cut. When I arrived back at the hotel, it was after three and I thought for certain that Bella would be awake.

I removed the 'Do Not Disturb' sign from the knob before entering the suite. My intent had been to keep the housekeeping staff away from getting a view of my girl. It seemingly worked, but also meant that my bed went unmade, and no clean towels had been delivered.

_Fuck it. It's worth it if I get to see my Bella asleep. Especially wearing that nightgown from last night._

Imagine my delight when I walked into my bedroom to find her on the screen, still sleeping soundly.

After brushing my teeth and straightening out my bed a little, I lounged across it and watched my girl. I wasn't sure this was helping my loneliness, because the more I watched her the stronger the urge to touch her became. She was so lovely. As I watched her, the morning light streaming through her window brought my attention to the lovely red highlights in her hair. My fingers twitched remembering just how soft her hair felt. I closed my eyes as I remembered holding her close, my hand in her hair, as I breathed in her scent.

I ached to hold her again.

After about an hour, Bella started to stir. She opened her eyes and sat up as she stretched her arms over her head.

I hadn't realized I'd gasped out loud when the covers fell away, revealing the silhouette of her perfect breasts under that god forsaken night gown.

_Fuck. I feel like a gawking teenage boy._

Bella obviously heard the gasp, because she immediately pulled the comforter up from where it had fallen away from her body. She turned toward me, and I smiled sheepishly.

"What are you doing Edward? How long have you been watching me?" She said in a groggy voice.

"You fell asleep right before I had to leave. I didn't have the heart to disconnect. I guess I was hoping we'd still be connected when I got back."

She watched me for a moment.

"I like the haircut by the way." She said quietly. "So answer the question, how long have you been watching me?" She said with a smirk.

She was being playful.

I grinned. "I got back about an hour ago, and have been watching you sleep ever since."

She laughed. "And you accused me of being a stalker."

I chuckled. "I'm sorry Bella, but honestly, you already knew about my stalker tendencies. It seems that I can't help myself." I grinned.

After we chatted for a while, we disconnected in order for me to eat, and Bella to get some homework done.

Alec coaxed me into going out for dinner. Not wanting to spend all my free time holed up in my hotel suite, I agreed.

After dinner, he talked me into going to a club across from the restaurant. It wasn't my favorite thing, but as long as I didn't overindulge in alcohol, I was certain everything would be fine. Maybe I'd even enjoy myself.

_Not likely without Bella._

I gave Sidney very specific instructions to take me back to the hotel no later than midnight.

Alec enjoyed himself immensely, dancing with one gorgeous female after another. Sidney didn't sit with us, preferring to stand where he could see anyone that approached the booth. As I sat there, it became painfully clear what a rotten time I was having. The music was loud. The drinks were nothing special. I would have much rather been skyping with Bella.

I was miserable. After downing my drink, I nodded to Sidney, indicating that I was ready to go. I glanced toward the dance floor to see Alec, dancing very inappropriately with a blonde.

_What the hell happened to the redhead he was with five minutes ago?_

I signaled to him that I was leaving. He just waved me on.

_Obviously planning to spend the evening elsewhere._

_As we drove back to the hotel, I looked at the time. I'd barely made it an hour at the club._

_*************************************A/N**********************************_

_**A/N Next chapter will include the belly dancing. Should be fun.**_

_**I'm off to write more V&V. **_

_**Reviews are better than Skypeward watching you sleep. Okay, maybe not, but I like them anyway.**_


	32. A Perfect Plan Comes Together

**Disclaimer- Stephenie still owns the usual suspects.  
****I own my original characters and original story. **

_**** This one parallels Chapter 42 of V&V 'Panty Droppers & Belly Dances'  
**__**Enjoy. **_

_**************************************LRM**********************************_

**Chapter 42 - A Perfect Plan Comes Together**

Sidney and I waited in the car while Alec went inside the airport to retrieve Alice and Jasper. I would have liked to have met them inside, but the paps always managed to make reunions uncomfortable.

After an eternity of waiting, they finally arrived at the car. I stepped out of the vehicle to give my sister a hug and shake Jasper's hand. The minute Sidney had the doors closed again, Alice began.

She gave me a dazzling smile and held out her hand in expectation of.. _what?_

She quirked an eyebrow, "Don't give me that innocent stare Edward. I want to see the ring."

_I should have known._

Before going to the airport, Sidney and I had stopped off at Tiffany's to pick up Bella's ring. I sighed as I pulled it from my jacket pocket.

Alice snatched it away and opened the velvet box. "Edward" She gasped. "It's lovely." She said as she leaned toward Jasper, making sure he got a glimpse of it too.

Jasper gave me a knowing grin, while Alec's eyes bugged out of his head.

"Is that what I think it is Edward?" He asked.

"Yes Alec. I intend to propose to Bella when I return home from England."

He gave me an awed look and muttered "Dude".

Alice and Jasper laughed quietly.

Jasper needed to sleep, so we deposited him at the suite I'd reserved for them. It was located directly across the hall from mine, and next door to Sidney's room.

Alice had slept on the plane and was now too hyper to rest, so she decided to spend the afternoon with me. We spent the time in my sitting room, planning the sites we would visit the next day.

When it was time for supper, a well rested Jasper emerged from the suite and we all dined out together.

"So I hear Bella and Rose are going out with friends tonight?" Alice chirped.

"Yes." I sighed.

"Edward, tell me you were the supportive boyfriend and didn't give her a hard time about this."

"Yes, Alice."

"Good. We all know that girl needs to cut loose a little. From what Rose tells me, she's been quite the hermit for years." She said as she smirked at me.

_She's not the only one._

"You're absolutely perfect for each other." Jasper laughed. Alice joined him. I scowled.

"Did you want to go clubbing with Jazz and me tonight?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

I shot her a glare.

"Okay, okay." She laughed. "Maybe another night."

_Not likely._

I went to bed early, knowing that tomorrow would be a busy day.

I managed to get a few hours of sleep in, but by early morning, I found myself lying awake, worrying about Bella.

I was glad that she was having a chance to 'cut loose' with her friends, as Alice put it. I was happy that she finally had a group of people she could call _friends_. I was proud that she could go out without me, and still enjoy herself.

Truth was, I wasn't any of those things, but that's what I told her I was before she left. Thanks to my above average acting skills, she bought the lie.

Knowing that Lou would keep her safe, I reprimanded myself for my unease.

After I showered and dressed for the day I glanced at the time. I hadn't heard from Bella, and wondered if she was still out with her friends. Just as I thought about that, my phone chimed with a text.

_**E-**_

_**I mis u panty drper. Wait 4 me on skyppe…b4 u leave?**_

_**-B**_

_Panty dropper? That's better than Panty thief. If she had called me that I think I would have had a heart attack. _

_If I had to venture a guess, I would say that my girlfriend is drunk. _

I texted back immediately.

_**B- **_

_**Of course I will wait beautiful. I have off today. Going sight-seeing later with Ali and Jasper. I love you.**_

_**-E**_

I sent a text to Lou, verifying that he had the situation well in hand.

_**Lou-**_

_**Just making sure that you'll still be able to get the girls home by 2 a. m. as we discussed. I'm glad Bella seems to be enjoying herself.**_

_**-Edward**_

Less than a minute later, I received a reply from Lou, reassuring me that he'd meet the deadline.

For the next thirty minutes, I kept one eye on my watch and the other on my laptop screen which was connected to skype. I stepped away from the screen for just a moment to get a bottle of water, on my way back into the room, I heard Bella calling my name.

_Or some drunken version of it anyway._

"Edwaaarrd, are you there? I'm hooome. Hello, helloooo."

I stepped back into the bedroom and saw her beautiful drunken face, close to the screen. Her eyes immediately met mine. "You look yummy." She breathed.

"You look pretty good yourself, my beautiful drunken girl." I answered with a grin.

She smiled. "Oh, Edward, we had so much fun tonight." She practically sang the words. "First, we went out for Mexican food and margaritas. While we ate, the girls said they wanted to go to a karaoke bar. I told them _No way Jose, _cause we were in a Mexican restaurant…"

I chuckled, so glad to see her lose her inhibitions a little.

"Well, anyway, no more karaoke bars. I have no desire to see any more 'Bella' videos on youtube. Sooo we went to a dance club, or several. I don't really remember how many…." She drifted off as I smiled.

"The girls got me to dance a lot." She was adorable. "Oh!" She gasped as if she'd remembered something.

"Edward, I almost forgot the best part of the night! We met this really cool lady. She is from Morocco, or something like that. Anyway, she taught us to belly dance. It was so much fun!"

_I wish I could have seen that._

"Rose wants to have her on the show sometime." Her smile got even brighter. "I should show you!" She shouted as she jumped to her feet and started to move in a most provocative manner. "I don't know if I'm doing it right, because I can't see my belly."

I swallowed hard as I watched her.

_She was so sexy. Drunk and sexy._

"You know, I think it would be better without the dress" She blurted as she …started to unzip her dress?

"Bella, what are you doing?" I blurted loudly.

"You've got to see my belly Edward. It's a _belly dance _Duh!"

"Bella, wait!" I yelled and lunged toward the computer, stumbling and landing face down on the damn floor.

_Son of a bitch. Stupid fucking floor._

"Edwaaard are you okay?" I heard Bella's voice as I tried to right myself. Just as I got up from the floor I saw Bella, her dress still in place.

_Thank God._

I needed to stop her from taking it off. "Bella stop."

"Stop what?" She asked innocently.

"Don't take off your dress." I rushed out, just as the dress hit the floor.

"That dress?" She questioned, pointing down.

_Oh fuck._

I couldn't look down, because I couldn't take my eyes off of Bella in her red bra and red lace panties.

"Oh dear God." was all I could croak out.

"Are you okay Edward? You seem a little keyed up." Bella sighed. "Maybe my dance will take your mind off of whatever's troubling you."

_Yes please. _

_I mean no. No, no, no. _

And then because the universe hates me, she started to writhe around, gyrating her hips as she moved.

_Oh God yes…_

I couldn't tell if she was doing it properly, I was too busy concentrating on breathing so I wouldn't pass the fuck out.

_Gyrate left, gyrate right, left, right, left and thrust._

_Will the torture never cease?_

_She's trying to kill me. Drunken Bella is trying to kill me._

I couldn't speak, although I'm pretty sure I squeaked at one point.

_She was so innocent and sweet while at the same time she was-_

_Sexy. As. Fuck._

I was stressed. Why couldn't I be a true gentleman and tell her to stop?

_Because she's fucking amazing, that's why._

After a few minutes, even though all the blood had traveled south, I found I still had the ability to speak, barely. "Bella, I think you should stop and put your dress back on." I rasped out.

Even though that was the last thing I wanted her to do, I was attempting to be a gentleman.

_I call bullshit, on myself._

"You're probably right, but I'm not putting my dress back on to go to sleep silly." She grinned.

"Okay." I winced.

_I guess sleeping in the panties and bra would be acceptable, as long as she's under the covers. And I can stop being a voyeuristic pervert._

"Edward, I'm going to get dressed for bed, no peeking." She sang while waving a finger at me. "I think I'll wear your shirt."

_What? What the hell is she doing now?_

The answer to my question became painfully obvious when she grabbed my shirt from her bed while turning her back to me and unclasping her bra at the same time.

_O sweet Jesus._

I gasped, I wanted to stop her, but as God is my witness, I couldn't look away. My eyes wandered down Isabella's back to the soft curve of her hips and down further to rest on her gorgeous little ass. I noticed that both cheeks were peeking out from under the lace of her panties…

Ugh.

_I am a fucking pervert loser._

She peered over her shoulder, seemingly just to taunt me. "Are you sure you're okay Edward? You've been having a lot of trouble breathing tonight." She said just as the bra dropped to the floor.

_Absolutely perfect._

"Has anyone every died from blue balls?" I muttered to myself.

_I hope Bella didn't hear that._

"Edward, would you stop smacking yourself in the forehead, you might get brain damage."

At least smacking myself kept my hands busy.

I breathed a sigh of relief when Bella finally pulled my t-shirt over her head. "I'm sorry my belly dance wasn't very good." She said quietly after she'd turned back around.

_She's got to be kidding._

I cleared my throat. "It was fine Bella. Truly the best belly dance I've ever seen." I looked down as I spoke, feeling guilty for watching her dance in her underwear.

"Edward, do you feel okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." I couldn't look at her.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked sadly.

"Of course not Bella."

"Then why won't you look at me?" As she said this, I thought I heard her start to cry softly. I jerked my head up.

_Oh God, what have I done?_

"You could do so much better than me." She sobbed.

"Bella, sweetheart, don't cry. I want only you. You know that."

"But I don't understand why Edward." She sniffled as she wiped her nose on my shirt. "I'm not a very good girlfriend." She said with a hiccough.

"You are the best girlfriend. You're my girl, and I love only you." I answered.

"But I can't even do a proper belly dance." She whined.

_I'm not a very good judge, but that belly dance seemed pretty damn awesome to me._

"I'm not beautiful or glamorous like Tanya. I don't have huge boobs. I'm not blonde with blue eyes."

_Where in the hell was this coming from?_

"You _are _beautiful and glamorous. I love your brown eyes and your silky brown hair. You don't need silicone, your body is perfect." I sighed then. "So perfect in fact that after your little performance tonight, I feel the need for another cold shower." I chuckled, but inside I was dead serious.

Her head shot up and she looked at me. "Really?"

"Really." I answered. "Now, will you do me a favor?"

"Anything" She whispered.

"I need you to go to the medicine chest and take 2 Tylenol with a glass of water. I'll wait here."

I watched her leave, and waited until she returned a couple minutes later.

"Now sweetheart, I want you to get in bed and switch off the light."

She did as I asked.

"Edward?" She said as she laid down.

"Yes Bella?"

"Will you sing to me?"

"Of course. I love you Bella."

"Love you too, Edward." She said with a yawn. As I sang, I watched her drift off to sleep. It didn't take long.

"_Long ago and far away,  
I dreamed a dream one day  
And now that __dream is here beside me  
Long the skies were overcast,  
But __now the clouds have passed  
You're here at last…"_

I glanced up toward the door and saw my sister leaning against the frame, her arms crossed over her chest, and an indulgent smile on her face.

"Edward, that was beautiful."

I smiled at her. "Alice, how long have you been standing there? And how did you get into the suite?"

"I walked in just as you started singing, and Alec got me an extra key." She answered as she walked over and sat beside me on the bed, smiling wider when she glimpsed Bella asleep on the screen.

"Rough night?" she asked as she gestured toward Bella.

I grinned. "You could say that. I think she will be asleep for quite a while."

Alice wrapped her arm around mine and rested her head on my shoulder as she continued to watch Bella. "I'm so happy you two found each other." She said quietly.

"Me too Alice."

After another minute, Alice took a deep breath, and pulled herself away from the computer screen. "Okay, well if you're ready, let's go explore." She said happily.

I nodded, and followed her out.

_-LRM-_

"Edward, I hear our little Bella is a Tolkien fan?" Jasper inquired on our way to the car.

"Yes." I answered.

"As you know, I also enjoy the Professor's work, along with the works of C. S. Lewis." He continued. "With that in mind, I've always wanted to visit the pub in Oxford in which they and a few other literary-minded friends met on a regular basis. It's call 'The Eagle and Child' and Alice has agreed to make that our first stop of the day." He smiled.

_Good God, he sounds like he's pleading his case in court._

"That's fine Jasper. You don't have to sell me on the idea you suave motherfucker." I grinned as I said this and, in return, he lightly punched my shoulder.

"Shut up ass." He muttered as he laughed.

Alice giggled.

As we sat in The Eagle and Child having lunch, I couldn't stop thinking how thrilled Bella would be if she were with us. I almost sent her a text, but decided I didn't want to disturb her sleep at that moment.

"Are you folks fans of the famous authors?" The barkeep asked as he delivered our food. If he recognized me, he gave no indication.

"Absolutely." Jasper answered.

"Most of our American visitors are." He said with a smile. "I heard the other day that Professor Tolkien's home is up for sale." The barkeep continued.

"Oh really?" I asked intrigued.

"Yes. It's the one he lived in while writing Lord of The Rings." He smiled. "Well, you all enjoy your meal." He turned to walk away, but I stopped him.

"Can you tell me where this house is?" I asked. It was a silly notion, but I couldn't leave before I found out a little more.

"Surely. It's just around the corner and up the road a piece." He said as he gestured with his hands. "I'd say it's less than five minutes from here by car."

Alice's eyes locked with mine, as we both realized the possibilities.

_This was a serendipitous moment if ever there was one._

After we ate, and had the barkeep scrawl a map to the Tolkien house on a slip of paper, we headed out.

"Edward, you've got to buy this house for Bella." Alice said as we stood in the garden of Tolkien's former home. "Think of what a wonderful surprise it would be."

As soon as we had pulled up to the house, I'd phoned the realtor and we were waiting for her to arrive in order to have a tour.

During that tour, as we walked from room to room, I became more convinced that Alice was right. I had to buy this house. "I'd like to make an offer." I declared as we stood in Tolkien's study.

The realtor's face lit up. "Very well Mr. Masen. I'll draw up the necessary paperwork and have it delivered to your hotel."

I smiled and shook her hand. I noticed that my sister, and even Jasper were beaming at me. I looked at them questioningly "What?"

Jasper grabbed my shoulder. "Edward, this is by far one of the coolest things you've ever done. It's so 'spur of the moment'. You've really gone outside your comfort zone in order to make Bella happy."

I couldn't argue with the truth.

All the way to our next stop, Alice was bubbling over. "Oh Edward, you should definitely bring Bella here after she graduates and propose! In the house! It would be so wonderful."

I thought about that. It was a marvelous idea.

_Hmm._

After the Tolkien house, I was not as interested in sight-seeing. I was more interested in planning the perfect marriage proposal.

_If Jasper could hear my thoughts, he'd probably demand I turn in my 'Man Card'._

Feeling the need to indulge my sister, I plastered a fake smile on my face and stumbled through every tourist attraction she'd chosen for that afternoon.

When I returned to the suite after dinner, I noticed that Bella was no longer connected to skype.

I decided to send her a text.

_**B-**_

_**I guess you went to church. Call me or skype when you get back. I'll be here all evening.**_

_**-E**_

When I still hadn't heard from her an hour later, I decided to send another one.

_**B-**_

_**I hope you had a good morning and your head doesn't hurt too much. Call me. Love you.**_

_**-E**_

Time passed, and still no response. My phone didn't ring, and the skype remained disconnected from Bella's computer.

Little by little, I started to convince myself that something was wrong. When I couldn't stand it any longer, I phoned Alice to see if she'd heard from Bella or Rose. When she said no, I confided my fears. She assured me that she'd try to call her. If that didn't work, she'd get Rose to go over to Bella's apartment.

Feeling a bit relieved, I lay down on my bed hoping to see Bella on my computer screen soon.

It was almost one in the morning before I finally heard from her. When the phone rang, I grabbed it immediately.

"Bella" I whispered, not attempting to mask the worry in my voice. "Are you alright? Where have you been?"

"Sorry I didn't call." She said quietly.

"Bella what is the matter?" I had to know what was going on.

"Nothing."

"Why do I get the feeling that you're hiding something?" I challenged.

"Listen Edward, I can't talk long. Rose wants to watch Emmett's golf game."

"Bella" I was starting to freak out. "Don't hang up."

"Edward, I'm okay. You need to get some sleep, you've got to work tomorrow" was her response.

"Bella! Don't you dare hang up that phone!" I was pissed off and a little hurt that she wouldn't confide in me.

She didn't respond.

"Now. You need to tell me what the fuck is going on or I'll be on the next plane to Seattle." I demanded.

"Um. I don't know what to say."

"Start with why you won't speak to me." I answered, hoping she was finally going to talk to me.

She sighed and then blurted "Ican'tbelieveIdancedinmyunderwear" in a rush.

_What the hell was that?_

And then I understood. She was embarrassed about last night. I knew I shouldn't trivialize it, but I was relieved that it wasn't something bad, and began to chuckle. "Bella is that all that's bothering you?"

"All?" She shouted. "Isn't that enough Edward. I made a fool of myself!"

"Um, Bella, how should I put this? That dance last night was the hottest thing I've ever seen. Even hotter than the karaoke, and you know how I reacted to that." I breathed.

_It was the mother fucking truth._

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." She responded.

I laughed out loud. "Bella, for God's sake, if I could have found a way to record that dance on skype I would have done it. In other words, feel free to make a fool of yourself any time." I chuckled again.

"Seriously?"

"I was hoping we were past all this insecurity baby. Can we go on skype now?"

"No, I really promised Rose that I'd be over. I'm sorry." She said quietly.

Content that we'd averted another possible crisis, I decided I'd have to accept that. "Okay." I sighed sadly. "Are you better now?"

"Yes."

"Good. And remember what I said, you can make a fool out of yourself _any time, _but Bella."

"Huh?"

"You're only allowed to make a fool of yourself in front of me okay?" I chuckled again.

She giggled. "Only you Edward. I love you."

"I love you too baby. We'll skype before I leave for the studio okay?"

"Okay, bye."

I ended the call and sat there laughing softly to myself for a few minutes before wandering out to the fridge for a bottle of water. Just as I turned to go back to my bedroom, water in hand, I heard a loud thump. I turned, trying to see what had made the noise. Instead of another thump, I heard a high-pitched woman's squeal coming from the other side of the wall.

_Alec's room._

"Oh baby, just like that. I wanna ride your disco stick. Fuck me Alec!"

_What the fuck? She's actually shouting Lady Gaga lyrics?_

_I wonder if she's a hooker?_

I shuddered.

_Precisely the reason that Alec will never be the one living in my guesthouse._

I fled to my bedroom, making sure to lock the door, before crawling into bed.

_I'll have to have a word with Alec about his behavior tomorrow._

_********************************A/N****************************_

**A/N Hmm.. Wonder what Edward is going to say to Alec?**

**So now we're getting closer to Bella's surprise visit. Hope everyone liked Edward's perspective on the belly dancing skype. Poor nervous boy.**

**Next up some more LRM…then back to V&V. Pimp me out guys…I love reviews.**


	33. Distractions For The Homesick Protag

**Disclaimer- Stephenie still owns the usual suspects.  
****I own my original characters and original story.**

_**** This parallels Chaps 43 and 44 of V&V. 'Yellow Carnations & First Class' and 'Genuflections & Surprises'. Enjoy!**_

_********************************************LRM********************************************_

**Chapters 43&44 - Distractions For The Homesick Protagonist **

Because of my film schedule the next day, I wasn't able to have much of a conversation with Alec until evening. We were waiting in a restaurant for Jasper and Alice to join us. They'd gotten delayed at Harrod's.

_Typical._

I decided there was no time like the present to broach the uncomfortable subject of Alec's social life.

"So Alec. There was a reason I invited you to come along with us tonight."

"There usually is." He answered with a grin.

_He is incorrigible._

"Alec, I don't want to interfere in your personal life, but Jesus. Don't you ever worry about all the meaningless sex? Some day this may all come back to haunt you."

He grinned in response. "I hope so. When I'm an old man and can't get it up, I hope that shit haunts my _dreams_." He blurted out a laugh.

I wasn't amused.

"All I'm saying is that some day one of these women may turn out to be some crazy stalker, and turn your life into a living hell." I tried to have him take me seriously.

Alec looked at me incredulously. "Edward, you watch too many movies man. I actually have my own patented screening process."

_Oh Jesus._

"Don't give me that look. As I was saying, I only choose women that are looking for some fun. No commitments. I have a couple of girls I see regularly back in L.A., if you must know, I don't do the 'one night stand' thing that often really."

_He has no clue that he sounds like an asshole._

"Those chicks in L.A. know how far they can pry. They also knew from date one not to ask about you."

"Out of morbid curiosity, I'll ask. What do I have to do with your trysts Alec?"

"If they ask about you, I never call them back. That right there is a deal breaker." He said honestly.

This actually surprised me, and it must have shown on my face.

"Don't look so surprised Edward. You may not believe this, but I do take my work for you seriously. If a date asks about you, they've crossed a line."

"So if they want to know about me, you drop them?" I asked.

"Yep."

"What about Lady Gaga from last night? Did she ask about me?" I wanted to laugh when I thought about what I'd heard through the door.

"Who?" Alec looked bewildered.

"I was in the sitting room, getting a bottle of water before bed, and I heard your 'date'," I said using air quotes "shouting something about a disco stick." I actually started to crack up as I said the last two words.

Alec immediately lost his shit, he was laughing so hard. "You heard that?" He said through his guffaws.

"Most definitely." I shook my head as I chuckled. "It was scarring actually." I tried to look appalled, but it was difficult through the laughter.

"Shut the fuck up Edward. You're just jealous because you aren't getting any." He continued to laugh.

_What?_

"Yeah, I mean, you were living like a monk before, but I thought that since you had a _real _girlfriend that had changed, But I read the stuff on the internet about Bella. It's all over there that she's a virgin." He smiled and quirked an eyebrow at me. "Dude, how long has it been since you've actually had sex? You know, with a girl, because your hand doesn't count." He smirked.

My jovial mood evaporated.

"Alec, I don't care what you say about me, but you will not speak so casually about a very private matter concerning the woman I love, and you will _never_ compare Isabella to the women you choose to _date. _That right there is my _deal breaker._" I could feel myself starting to seethe with anger.

"Ed, relax man." He said as he patted my shoulder. "Dude, I didn't mean anything against Bella. She seems really nice. I was just fucking with you, sorry." He said with a sincere expression.

I took a couple of breaths to calm down.

"Evidently that's the only kind of _fucking _you'll be getting any time soon." He snickered.

_Damn him._

"You're an asshole." I said, my anger was gone. It seems that Alec just couldn't help himself. "Back to these women you choose to bring to the suite."

"Don't worry Edward, the chick from last night was cool. I'm definitely going to see her again. Maybe I'll play music next time to cover the _noise._" He said as he snickered.

_Why the fuck didn't I give Sidney that room?_

"I just want to be clear about one thing Alec."

"What's that?" He asked.

"Under no circumstances are you to allow one of your 'dates' into the sitting room. That shit is to be kept in your room only."

"Sure Edward, no problem." He answered.

I sighed and looked up just in time to see Jasper and Alice headed in our direction.

_-LRM-_

On Tuesday, Alec made sure that I saw the photos on the internet of my 'hot girlfriend' during her night of clubbing. What Alec didn't realize was that I'd already discovered those photos. And I may have looked at them for hours. And I may have copied them into a picture file in my computer. A file which Alec would never see.

Alec neglected to tell me about the video of Bella's belly dance lesson though. It had become an instant hit on youtube. I found that shit on my own. Nothing could compare to the 'private performance' that I had received on skype, but that video came a close second.

I was a little pissed off when I realized that there had been a thousand hits of that video in the first twenty-four hours after posting. But after I thought about it, I realized that five hundred of those hits were probably from me.

But that still meant that there were a whole lot of other perverts eyefucking my girl on youtube. I was not pleased.

_-LRM-_

On Wednesday, I was finished filming by two in the afternoon, so Alice decided I needed to go with she and Jasper to tour something called 'The London Dungeon'. I had to admit, it was pretty damn scary.

In one section called 'The Torture Chamber' Jasper volunteered to be strapped into a chair, while the Torture Chamber Master used him to demonstrate the use of several torture devices. When the Master brought one of those devices a little too close to the Whitlock family jewels, Jasper cringed like a pussy. Alice and I proceeded to laugh our asses off.

After Bella's reaction to Disneyland's Haunted Mansion, I was certain that this was one attraction she'd never want to see. Even Alice, who is usually not easily frightened, clutched onto Jasper and hid her face in his chest a few times during the tour.

_On second thought maybe I **will** bring Bella here some day…._

_-LRM-_

"The rumor going around the studio is that Plateau has released every one of your former 'dates' from their non-disclosure agreements. Those agreements weren't enforceable anyway." Jasper explained. "Since Tanya's statement, I think the studio is doing damage control. They don't want to come across as the bad guy. Covering up the fact that those NDAs ever existed goes a long way toward ensuring that."

"I wonder if there will be any fallout?" I asked. Fearful that some former date would lie about me to the press.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Jasper said quietly.

The rest of my week was filled with work, phone calls to Bella every evening, and skype every morning.

On Friday Bella revealed something that made me more than uncomfortable.

"So, how are you?" She asked me with a smile.

"Missing my girl." I grinned.

"Edward, you didn't send me flowers today did you?"

"You got flowers?" I asked.

She nodded.

"I didn't send them Bella." I frowned. "They were unsigned?"

She nodded again.

"I don't think I'm comfortable with some strange guy sending you flowers. Where were they sent?"

"To WIRI. So, it's not like he has my home address or anything." She answered.

"That's true. I still don't like it. Was there a card?"

"Yes."

"And?" I pressed. "What did it say Bella?" I asked, wishing she'd just spit it out.

"Just something about looking forward to a 'private dance' with me soon."

_What?_

"The fuck you say." I was abruptly livid.

"Listen Edward, Rose and I discussed this. The photos from our club hopping are all over the internet, along with video from our belly dancing lesson. Everyone's probably seen it by now."

_Exactly what I had already realized. Damn it._

This didn't stop me from freaking the hell out. "Bella, promise me you won't go anywhere alone."

"Edward, you're overreacting."

"Please Bella." I wasn't above begging. "I'm so far away, I'll go out of my mind if I have to worry about your safety."

"Of course Edward. Please don't concern yourself with this any more. I promise not to go anywhere alone."

I breathed a sigh of relief, making a mental note to discuss this with Sidney and Lou as soon as possible.

"So are you ready for movie night tomorrow, er, I guess it's tonight for you." She asked.

She was attempting to change the subject, and I was perfectly willing to let her believe that I wasn't on the verge of a panic attack.

I grinned. "Yes I am. I can't wait baby. I should be back here by five tonight. Speaking of that, I'd better go. You get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow morning your time."

She nodded, giving me a sad look. "I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella. Sweet dreams."

_-LRM-_

On our way to the studio, I spoke with Sidney about the flowers. Unfortunately, his words brought me no comfort.

"The police will not view sending flowers to someone as a threat sir. Even if Miss Swan were to report this, they will do nothing." Sidney explained. "The most you can do is to make sure that Lou stays close."

I nodded in agreement.

During the ride back to the hotel that evening, I made two phone calls. The first was to Lou. I explained what had happened, and let him know that I needed him to be extra vigilant where Bella was concerned, especially while I was away. That taken care of, the next phone call was to Chief Swan.

"Charlie, it's Edward Cullen."

"Hello Edward, aren't you in England?" He asked.

"Yes I am, I will be for a few more weeks."

"Okay. What can I do for you?" The Chief was all business this morning.

"Have you heard about the flowers Bella received?"

"I got a call from Emmett last night." He sighed. "There's not a lot anyone can do Edward, aside from finding out who sent them."

"Well, maybe I'm overreacting because I'm so far away, but it wasn't the flowers that bothered me as much as the card. I found it to be a little creepy."

"Yeah. Emmett told me. Something about wanting a private dance." Charlie sighed. "That could be from anyone. A couple of the guys here at the station told me about some video on the internet of Rose and Bella out clubbing and _belly dancing._" He said, sounding a little annoyed. "By now, I'm assuming a hell of a lot of people have seen that." He paused before he continued. "You know, I'm used to Emmett pulling stunts in public, like _golfing in a kilt._" He remarked with disgust. "I have to admit that it's weird for Bells to be the one everyone's talking about." He then gave a low chuckle.

I smiled. "By way of explanation, she and Rose had been drinking quite a lot that night."

"I should hope so." Charlie said. "Ah well, I'm glad she'd coming out of her shell at least."

"That's true." I answered. "I just worry. I couldn't take it if anything happened to her Charlie. So, I've made her promise not to go anywhere unaccompanied."

Charlie was quiet for a moment. "That's good Edward. With Bella's history, I don't want anyone getting too close to her. Even if this turns out to be some kind of harmless admirer, I'm afraid she wouldn't handle it well." Charlie trailed off.

"I'll be glad when I get back." I muttered.

"She will too son. Don't worry so much. Bells has a lot of people looking out for her."

"Thanks Charlie."

"You just get that movie done, so you can get home to our girl." He said.

_Our girl._

"Okay sir."

_-LRM-_

Upon entering my bedroom, I saw Bella's beautiful face gracing my computer screen.

"Someone's anxious for movie night." I smiled. "Sorry I'm a little late. Did you have a good night?"

Bella gave me a beautiful smile. "I did. It would have been better if you were here of course."

I grinned. "I'm going to take a quick shower. Dinner is being delivered to the room, then we can watch the movie together."

"I'll be here waiting Mr. Movie Star." She replied happily.

Tonight's movie choice was 'Pirate Radio'. I was very much looking forward to it.

After my dinner, Bella and I snacked on popcorn as we watched the movie.

We both started chuckling after realizing that one of the major plotlines in the story was about 'Young Carl' losing his virginity.

"We can never escape that shit can we Isabella?" I laughed.

Bella laughed with me. "I think Young Carl's definitely going to lose his virginity by the end of the movie Edward. He's _awfully _cute."

"So you think Tom Sturridge is cute do you?" I asked, trying to seem jealous.

"He's adorable." Bella grinned.

By the time the movie was over she added "He's got a cute butt too."

I growled softly.

"Don't get jealous Edward, yours is cuter."

_Ah, I love it when she blurts her true feelings. _

I smiled. "Miss Swan, that was an appallingly shocking thing to say."

"Eh, yeah. Well Edward, um, I did see your naked butt in _September Ends_. I believe you were already aware of that."

"You know Miss Swan, I'm at a loss here."

"Why's that?" She asked.

"You've seen mine, but I haven't seen yours."

_And oh baby, what I wouldn't give to see yours._

"Uh. Um. I've never seen it in person, only on the movie screen." She stuttered out.

"I'll show you mine right now if you show me yours first?" I answered with a smirk.

_Seriously._

Bella cleared her throat and a nervous giggle escaped her mouth. "Maybe I would have done that the other night Edward. But today there is zero alcohol in my system. I'm not mooning you on skype."

I cocked my head to one side, still smirking. "That's too bad." I smiled at her then. "Bella, really what's the big deal? It's not like I'm asking for a frontal view." I smirked again and laughed. "Okay, I'll admit that as much as I'd enjoy seeing any part of your body on skype, I guess I'd rather wait to see some parts in person. But Bella, I'm definitely not covering my eyes if you decide to flash me."

She blushed a lovely shade. "Stop teasing me." She said as she giggled again.

"I'm not teasing baby. Just remember, my offer still stands, among others I've made."

_Although those could only be accomplished in person. _

"What's gotten into you?" She smiled back.

"Just missing you." I admitted.

_And worrying about you._

We talked for the rest of the evening. All too soon it was time for me to sleep.

I reluctantly said goodbye to my girl, having to be satisfied with seeing her in my dreams.

_-LRM-_

"Rose tells me that Bella is handling the publicity pretty well." Alice said.

It was the night before Alice and Jasper were scheduled to fly home, and we were on our way to The Ivy for a late dinner with several members of the cast and crew. It was Yves's birthday, so the director had reserved a private room to celebrate, and we expected about thirty people to show up.

"Seems to be." I muttered.

Alice knew this was a touchy subject.

"Edward, cheer up, there are a lot of worse things they could be saying about her aside from the fact that she's a virgin." Alice grinned.

"I know that." I said quietly. "As usual, I'm beating myself up over the fact that she wouldn't have to deal with any of this, if not for me."

"Edward, Bella's very happy since she found you. She wouldn't be happy without you. I believe she thinks the sacrifice of her privacy is worth it." She smiled softly. "In other words, you are worth it brother dear."

I shrugged, not knowing what to say.

Alice studied me for a minute. "You know how Bella's lack of self-esteem troubles you Edward?" Alice asked.

"Yes."

_Where is she going with this?_

"Well, it's sort of the same way I feel about you when go on these self-hatred kicks." She smirked. "You kind of hate yourself, and feel sorry for yourself all at the same time. It's annoying."

I cringed a little, realizing that she was right.

Alice noted the expression on my face. "Don't over think it Edward. I'll tell you when you're being stupid."

"Am I being stupid right now?" I questioned.

She quirked an eyebrow. "A little." She said with a gin.

"Sorry Alice. I'll work on it." I said with a worried smile.

Within an hour of our arrival, the party was in full swing. Yves's fiancée Crystal had flown over a couple of days before, and she and Alice hit it off immediately.

Unfortunately, Nicole French was also at the party. She really was an odd girl. Every time I glanced at her, she was either texting on her phone, or flirting with someone.

She made the mistake of approaching our table.

"Hello Edward." She purred as I was deep in conversation with Jasper.

"Hello Nicole." I answered politely.

"Are you going to introduce me to your friend?" She said while giving Jasper the once-over.

"Nicole French, this is my manager Jasper Whitlock."

"_Pleasure _to meet you, _Jasper._" She breathed.

Nothing got past my sister. Even though Alice had been leaning toward Crystal while chatting with her, at the sound of Nicole's pronouncement of her husband's name, Alice turned her entire head and body toward us, shot a quick glare at Nicole, and proceeded to slide onto Jasper's lap. Once there she placed a scorching kiss on his lips. Essentially claiming him as her own.

I laughed out loud at Jasper's surprised expression, and Nicole looked offended.

Alice never acknowledged Nicole's presence, and having successfully distracted her husband, spent the next ten minutes whispering with or kissing him. The two of them looked even more in love than on the day of their wedding.

I sighed.

_I miss Bella._

With Jasper clearly unavailable, Nicole then turned her attention to me. She started to reach her hand out to touch my chest. I gave her such a withering glare which must have caused her to think better of it, because she pulled her hand back abruptly.

"I guess I'll go say hi to a couple of people. See you later Edward." She said before dashing away.

I grinned as Jasper caught my eye and nodded while smirking.

Everyone had the next day off, so I knew the party would continue until very late. Thankfully, we had the excuse to bow out rather early due to the fact that Jasper and Alice were catching a flight the next day.

I was sad to see Jasper and Alice go, aside from the fact that I would miss them, their presence had helped staunch the feeling of overwhelming loneliness I'd felt without Bella. Also, I knew that without my sister there to drag me out in public, I would turn back into a hermit.

After deposting Jasper and Alice at the airport, I returned to my suite and pulled out my guitar.

_I will leave behind all of my clothes I wore when I was with you  
All I need's my railroad boots and my leather jacket  
As I say goodbye to Ruby's arms, although my heart is breaking,  
I will steal away out through your blinds for soon you will be waking..._

During the times I couldn't talk to Bella, I played a lot of Tom Waits, my artist of choice when I was depressed.

_-LRM-_

The next few days were uneventful. During our spare time, I hung out with Tony quite a bit. He was lonely just like I was, although he was looking forward to his wife's arrival in a couple of weeks.

We had dinner with Yves and Crystal a couple of times, but I couldn't help the stab of jealousy I experienced now and then knowing that they got to have their girls with them, and I wouldn't get to experience that.

My system of phoning or skyping with Bella would be interrupted now and then by changes in my filming schedule, or by her social schedule.

"So, tomorrow night I won't be home to skype with you Edward. Joanna, Tara and I are having a study session, and I'm spending the night with them."

I was immediately disappointed. I lived for those skype sessions. "Okay baby. Can you phone me at least?"

"Sure. I can do that."

_-LRM-_

As usual, I spoke with Bella on the phone during her lunch the next day. She seemed a little jumpy, but I didn't think a lot of it.

The next morning, which was evening for Bella, I waited for her phone call, but it never came. Instead I got a call from Rose informing me that Bella was having phone problems, and wouldn't feel right using one of her friends' phones to call England.

I almost begged Rose for the friend's phone number, but stopped myself. I didn't need to interfere with Bella's time with her friends. Instead, I decided to suck up my disappointment and continue on with my day, knowing I'd speak with Bella that night.

I was in a shitty mood all morning, not having had my Bella fix, and unfortunately, people noticed. Alec couldn't get away from me fast enough when I told him I didn't need him during the lunch break.

After completing a rather tedious scene that afternoon, Hal called a break while they set up for the next one. Not wanting to infect anyone else with my sullen mood, I decided to spend the break time in my trailer.

I tested the doorknob as I always did before pulling out my key.

_Damn you Alec, you left this door unlocked._

This was the first time he'd forgotten to lock the door since I'd instructed him to do so. I walked in and locked it behind me. When I turned around, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. All the blinds were drawn, but even in the dim light I could make out the form of someone lying on my couch.

"What the fuck?" I muttered loudly. "How the hell do these people get through security?"

I needed to get whoever the hell this was out of my trailer immediately.

"Wake up now! I am going to kick Alec's ass for leaving this fucking door unlocked." There was no response from the person on the couch.

_Great. Glad to know that some random stalker has made themselves so fucking comfortable in my trailer. _

_Damn it!_

"Look you, whoever you are, I need you to get the hell out of my trailer. I could have you arrested for trespassing."

The person still didn't move or answer me. I ran my hands roughly through my hair.

"Fuck. This is not working. You! Would you please wake up. If you're expecting me to touch you to get you to move, that is _not _going to happen. I'll have my bodyguard come and carry you out of here."

No way am I laying a finger on whoever that is, so they can later claim assault. At that moment, the figure on the couch rolled over to face me.

"I don't want Sidney to carry me. I want you to hold me and kiss me hello Edward." She whispered. I felt all the air leave my lungs.

_Bella? My Bella? I must be hallucinating._

"Surprise." She added with a smile.

I was frozen in place. I could not believe this was really happening.

_How was she here?_

After a long pause, I was finally able to speak. "Bella" I whispered.

"Edward, I only intended to surprise you, not put you into a coma." The apparition giggled as she walked over to me.

As soon as I heard that giggle, I knew she was real. I didn't know how or why, but my beautiful girl was here with me. Either that, or I'd had a psychotic break from reality.

"You're really here?" I asked as I pulled her into my arms.

"Nope. I'm still over there." She said, pointing to the couch.

_It has to be her. No one else is that much of a smart ass._

"Oh Bella" Then my lips were on hers as she melted into me.

_This is what I'd been missing for weeks. My home, my safe harbor, the place I am happiest. The place where I have Bella in my arms. _

I couldn't stop kissing her. As long as I held onto her and kissed her, I knew she wouldn't disappear. As I continued to kiss every inch of exposed skin, I whispered to her as she moaned in response. We may have been completely swept away by the moment if not for the knock on my trailer door.

"Five minutes Mr. Masen." A voice sounded from outside.

I sighed. "Oh Bella, I'm afraid if I go, you will have disappeared by the time I get back."

"I'm not leaving Edward" She whispered.

Suddenly I had a brilliant idea. "Come" I ordered as I grabbed her hand and started pulling her toward the door.

"You want me on the set?" She asked, a little bewildered.

"There's nothing I want more at this moment." I grinned. "I want to show my girlfriend off to everyone."

_-LRM-_

I held onto Bella's hand as we traversed the set and I introduced her to every single person involved with the movie. A few of my cast mates gave me knowing smiles when they met Bella, understanding the reason for my 180 degree mood swing since that morning.

Hal made her feel right at home. "So we finally meet the lovely Bella." He smiled as he shook her hand. "This fellow here thinks the world of you my dear." He said, causing her beautiful blush to appear.

"I'm pretty crazy about him too." She said as she beamed at me.

There was one more short scene I needed to film, so I deposited Bella in my chair where she could observe. It didn't take long to finish, especially seeing that I had a huge incentive to get it right in order to leave for the day.

Sidney was waiting in the lot. When he saw Bella, he smiled broadly. "Good evening Miss Swan."

"Hello Sidney. Good to see you."

As we rode back to the hotel, I started questioning her. "So, aren't you missing class?"

"The only day that I miss class is on Thursday. All my professors know, and gave me the work to complete ahead of time." She answered.

I smiled. "So I've got you for how long?"

"I have to fly back on Monday." she answered.

"We'd better make the most of it then." I gave her a wicked grin and pulled her into my arms, holding her in a passionate kiss until we reached the hotel.

Apart from the day Bella told me she loved me, I'd never been happier.

_***************************************A/N*************************************_

_**A/N Song Rec: 'Ruby's Arms' by Tom Waits**_

_**Hope you liked that. A little of Edward when Bella's not around. He's kind of pathetic and lonely if Alice isn't there to draw him out of his shell. Just the way Bella is without Rose and Emmett.**_

_**I've decided that anyone who reviews this chapter will get a 'sneak peek' in their review response of the next V&V chap. Make sure your Fanfic profile allows responses to reviews if you want the sneak peek.**_

_**Again, thanks to all of you who reviewed the last LRM, your responses made me very happy! I'm off to write the next V&V. Ciao!**_


	34. Prelude To A Proposal

**Disclaimer- Stephenie still owns the usual suspects.  
****I own my original characters and original story. **

******_**I'm writing a little slower. Not on purpose, it's merely because I had to rewrite my outline. A lot of it was lost when my computer was assassinated. Enjoy! **_

_**********************************************V&V****************************************************_

**Chapter 45 & 46 - Prelude To A Proposal**

After flying all night, I knew Bella was exhausted. Instead of going out to dinner, I suggested she have a soak in the tub while I ordered room service. No sooner had I phoned in the order than Alec knocked on the door, looking guilty of something.

_I'll worry about that later._

"Hey Edward, I've bolted the door on my side. I was just letting you know, so you could do the same in here." He said as he eyed the door separating his room from the sitting room.

"Thanks, I'll do that." I studied his face. "How exactly did Bella get in my trailer?" I asked.

"Oh, that." He shifted from one foot to the other. "I stopped by here during lunch. Alice must have given her an extra key to the suite. She rode with me to the studio and waited in the trailer to surprise you."

"That she did." I smiled, thinking about her wonderful surprise.

"Well, if you don't need anything else from me, I'm going out." He said.

"That's fine, but I'll need you early tomorrow." I informed.

He nodded once and was gone.

I put my ipod in the dock and chose some romantic music to dine by as I waited for Bella to emerge from the bathroom.

While sitting on the sofa listening to Nat King Cole croon, the food arrived. Bella still hadn't come out of the bathroom. I started to worry that something was wrong. I walked into the bedroom and knocked softly on the bathroom door.

No answer.

I knocked a little harder.

"Bella." Still no response.

"Bella. Sweetheart are you alright?"

"Bella, dinner's here." I tried the knob, it was unlocked. I gingerly turned the handle and opened the door just far enough to poke my head inside. I could see her sitting in a tub full of bubbles. She looked as if she'd fallen asleep.

"Are you still alive?" With that, she started to move her head and open her eyes.

"Oh shit, I must have fallen asleep." She rasped out. Then she stood up abruptly. I gasped as my mind registered that she was gloriously _naked_.

_Oh shit, I should probably look away. Definitely. Maybe. Probably. Oh fuck it._

I knew I _should_.

I. Just. Couldn't.

_Fuck, the bubbles are covering the best bits._

Bella, realizing what she'd done, immediately turned to face the wall and I was treated to a non-bubble obscured view of her gorgeous posterior.

_Beautiful. _

_And it's not even my birthday._

It took some effort, but I was finally able to mutter an apology.

"Oh Christ, I'm sorry. I'll just… " I stuttered. "When you're ready…. I'll just wait in the other room."

It took everything in me to walk away from that door. I should have gone to her, taken her in my arms and kissed every inch of skin on her wet naked body. I should have carried her to my bed, locked the door, and made love to her, forgetting everything and everyone outside of that room until the next day.

That's what I _should _have done.

_Why am I not doing that again?_

_Oh yeah. We are waiting until Bella is ready, and not a moment before._

I'd suspected as much, but now I was fairly certain that my dick officially hated me.

In an effort to calm down, I busied myself setting the food out on the dining table and pouring the wine, the image of Bella, wet and naked permanently etched into my brain.

_Stupid bubbles._

After a few minutes, Bella padded out, wearing her robe.

_Stupid robe._

"Sorry" She muttered as she sat down.

"About what?" I asked still grinning like a fucking idiot.

"Um, well, making you wait to eat?" She answered quietly.

_Silly Bella. Silly gorgeous Bella. _

I continued to grin as I ate a forkful of peas.

"And maybe flashing you in the bathroom?" She added, which proceeded to make me laugh and choke on said peas.

After my choking fit, I said, "Bella, believe me when I tell you there is absolutely no need to apologize for _that._"

At my words, she started to blush and refused to look up at me.

_I am an insensitive ass. _

I set down my fork and reached a hand under her chin. "Hey" I whispered. "Bella please don't be like this."

When I lifted her face, her eyes were swimming in tears.

"Sweetheart, don't cry" Needing to hold her, I pulled her onto my lap. She cried softly as I rubbed her back.

"That wasn't exactly what I'd hoped for, the first time you saw me naked Edward."

I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped. "If it's any consolation, I didn't see much. There were a _lot _of bubbles."

_Too many damn bubbles. _

She sniffled. "Really?" She finally looked me in the eye.

"Really. I was quite disappointed." I answered honestly.

"Disappointed by what you _did _see? Or disappointed that you didn't see _more_?"

She was teasing now.

I softly growled. "Disappointed that I didn't see _more _you silly girl. But what I did see was absolutely breathtaking." I whispered before kissing her.

The kiss quickly turned passionate. It had been so long since I'd been able to hold her and kiss her like this. We finally broke apart to breathe, and then we both started to laugh.

I begrudgingly guided her back to her seat. "As much as I'd like us to spend all evening kissing, you need to eat. So let's eat and talk because then you need to sleep."

She nodded and began scarfing down her dinner.

I ate mine at a normal pace while chuckling at Bella.

"What's so funny" She asked while chewing.

"I take it you haven't eaten all day?" I asked.

"Not since this morning." She admitted.

I'd had enough dinner, but not enough Bella, so I spent the remainder of the dinner watching her as she ate.

"God, I've missed you." I said quietly.

_-LRM-_

As we lay in bed, I let Bella know about having Saturday and Sunday off, and that I was planning some things we could do. I had originally planned to go sightseeing, and see the house in Oxford again. Those plans would be much more enjoyable now that Bella would be with me.

"Any chance you will share those plans with me?" She asked with a yawn.

I narrowed my eyes and smirked. "No way. I think it's my turn to surprise you Miss Swan."

I didn't get much sleep. The ring, sitting in an innocent little velvet box in the room-safe weighed heavily on my mind.

_I couldn't propose this weekend. None of my plans are complete. The house isn't even ready. _

_Maybe I could propose on the London Eye. _

I didn't know what to do. Now that she'd come to England, it seemed silly to follow through with my plan of flying her here to propose in June or July.

_Maybe I should just propose in Seattle._

I sat up and grabbed my phone. It was early in London, but still late evening in California.

"I take it you were sufficiently surprised Edward." Alice giggled into the phone.

"Very much so. Thank you for helping Bella with that." I answered.

"You're welcome. You know I'd do anything for you and Bella." She said quietly. "So have you decided to go ahead and propose while Bella's there?"

_As usual, Alice gets right to the heart of the matter._

"I hadn't planned on that Alice." I whispered. "You don't think I should wait until I get back next month? We don't have a lot of time before Bella has to go back."

"Edward, you know Bella. What would she want?" Alice questioned.

I thought about that. The answer came easily.

_Bella would want me to propose in the Tolkien house, with or without furniture._

I inhaled sharply as I realized what I needed to do. "Ali, you just gave me a great idea."

"Do you need my help?" She asked.

"No, I think I can handle things from here. Thanks." I answered.

"Okay, love you Edward, bye." She chirped.

"Love you too. Goodbye."

Bella rolled over to face me and stretched. I smiled down at her. "Feeling better now?"

"I feel great." She said with a smile.

_I'm glad one of us got some sleep._

"What did you want to do today?" I asked.

She thought about that. "Well, I could go play tourist but.." She looked at me and smiled. "I don't have any desire to be away from you today Edward. I mean, I know you have to work but can I come with you? Then maybe tomorrow I won't mind being on my own so much."

Nothing would make me happier than to have her with me today. "It's bound to be boring for you Bella, but I'm not going to lie, I'd be ecstatic to have you with me."

"That's settled then." She said as she rolled out of bed to get dressed.

_Now I need to tell her what scenes we're filming today._

I sat up, bracing my elbows on my knees. "There's something you should know. I'm getting married today." I teased.

"Huh?" Bella looked a little dumbfounded.

I couldn't help but laugh. "In the film Bella. We're staging a wedding scene today. The scene itself will only last a few minutes, but will probably take all day to film."

Bella seemed to be taking a minute to process the information.

"Who's the lucky girl?" She grinned, but she didn't fool me.

I climbed out of bed and moved until I was standing in front of her, and began to rub her upper arms soothingly. "Rachel Novak. You remember her, the paps tried to invent a relationship between us." I watched her carefully. "Her character is an American Army nurse that my character knew as a child. He meets her again in England, they fall in love, and so forth."

Bella tried to play it off as unimportant. "Do you have any ..you know.. um any of _those _kinds of scenes with her?"

I chuckled.

_She can't even say the word 'sex'. What am I going to do with her? _

"Bella are you asking if I have any 'sex' scenes with Rachel?" I said while making air quotes at the word _sex._

Bella let out a breath. "Yes, I guess that's what I'm asking."

I chuckled again. "Yes, there's one brief scene which we haven't filmed yet."

_Hopefully you won't be on set for that one. _

Once again, Bella surprised me with what she blurted next, "Oh my God Edward, please tell me she isn't going to see your junk. At least not before I've had a chance to see it" She immediately slapped her hand over her mouth, as I proceeded to laugh my ass off.

_At least it's reassuring to know that she __**wants**__ to see it. _

"Have I mentioned just how adorable you are?" I sputtered between laughs. "Bella, no one gets to see my 'junk' as you so eloquently put it. I wear a piece of material down there. It tapes on. I've done that for every intimate scene I've ever done. Believe me baby, I keep it covered." I said with a wink.

_Hopefully that information will allay some of her fears._

"So your little costars have never seen more than your butt?" She was grinning.

"Nope."

_I really can't believe we're having a serious conversation about my lack of dick exposure._

"Even Jonelle Everett?" She said with a smirk.

_Ugh._

"_Especially _not her" I answered with a shudder.

While Bella dressed, I went in search of Alec. He answered his door, already dressed for the day.

"Wow. Look at you. Acting all professional and shit." I grinned.

He laughed. "Come on in Edward."

I stepped into the room. "Alec, I'm about to tell you some things that are not to become _public knowledge, _and I'd also like to keep it as a surprise for Bella."

He nodded. "Okay."

"I'm planning to propose to Bella on Saturday night at the Tolkien house." Alec was well aware of my home purchase, having handled a lot of the transfer of paperwork and phone calls while I was working.

His eyebrows shot up in surprise. He didn't say anything, so I continued. "I'm going to need your help with preparations. We'll talk to Maggie, the set director, she offered to 'dress the room' for me, but we didn't think this would be happening until June or July."

"Sure Edward."

"Thanks Alec. We'll speak about this later today." I started to leave, and then turned to face him again. "Oh and by the way, Bella told me you had a woman in the suite when she arrived yesterday. I remember expressly forbidding you from bringing any dates into the sitting room. I'm also certain that the encounter wasn't as innocent as Bella led me to believe."

Alec looked worried.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I don't have time to go into this now, but this matter is not closed Alec. We'll discuss it later." I warned.

He nodded before I turned and walked back to my suite.

Even though Bella accompanied me to the shoot location, I didn't get to see much of her. I introduced her to Yves' fiancée Crystal and they became fast friends.

While I filmed, Bella and Crystal remained a fair distance away, watching us. The outdoor scenes were filmed in the morning, and were a pain in the ass. No matter where we were told to stand, the sun seemed to be in someone's eyes. Hal was having a fit because I kept squinting. Finally, after sunscreens were properly placed, the scene was completed to his satisfaction.

Every time I had a break from filming, I went over to sit with Bella. The paps were everywhere, and between them and the locals, I knew there would be a lot of photos of us on the internet tonight. The only time we were able to enjoy some privacy was when I had lunch delivered to my day room.

After lunch, Bella left with Crystal to explore the village. During my next break, I met with Maggie and Alec to get started setting up my surprise for Bella. Maggie was a complete romantic, and a Tolkien fan, so she had some wonderful ideas, and promised to have a crew out at the house working on things by that evening.

"Maggie, I don't know how to thank you for this." I told her.

"Don't worry about it Masen, I'm glad to help." Her eyes lit up as she spoke. "Isabella must be a wonderful woman."

"She is." I answered with a smile.

I sent a text to Alice letting her know my plans.

She texted back a short while later.

_**Edward-**_

_**Was just in touch with Bruce Oldfield. He's having a gown and shoes for Bella delivered on Saturday, along with a suit of clothes for you.  
**__**I'm so excited! Love you.**_

_**-Ali**_

I chuckled. I could practically hear her squeal through the phone.

During my next break, I sat with Alec in the pub.

"Alec, now I want you to tell me what happened in the suite yesterday."

"Shit." He muttered. "Okay, I had the girl there, the same one from the other night." He half-smiled. "Lady Gaga. Um, her names really Gabriella."

I wanted to laugh, but didn't. "Even though I told you not to have any girls in the sitting room?"

"Yeah" He looks remorseful. "I'm sorry Edward, I wasn't thinking."

"No your were thinking alright, but with your dick instead of your head." I snapped at him.

"You're right. It won't happen again."

"You can be sure of that Alec." I said in a serious tone.

"Anyway, I phoned Gabi, and she met me at the suite. Bella was either already there, or arrived while we were there, but I didn't see her right away."

"Okay." I waited for more.

"Well, Gabi and I were in the sitting room." He shifted nervously in his chair. "We were getting um, how can I put this" Alec ran his hands through his hair.

"I don't want the gory details Alec" I informed.

"Okay well, Bella must have been hiding behind the sofa while Gabi and I were sitting on it and she found us in a _compromising _position." He looked away, embarrassed.

_Why the hell was Bella hiding behind the sofa?_

"You know what Alec? Stop right there. I really don't need to hear any more." I sighed.

"Sorry Edward."

"Are you? I find it hard to believe. I hope you apologized to Bella."

He nodded.

"This will not happen again Alec. I expect better from you." I jabbed the table for emphasis as I spoke. "This is partially my fault because I haven't addressed your lack of professionalism until now." I shook my head in disgust. "So, you have a chance to redeem yourself by handling the arrangements for my proposal. I'll need to you to go out there and make sure everything is coming along as planned."

"I promise I'll handle it Edward." He answered quietly.

"Alec, don't screw this up. It's very important to me. You don't have time for your little 'distractions', you need to concentrate on your job."

"I understand Edward." He replied quietly.

Just then I looked up in surprise to find Bella standing by our table.

_I wonder how much she overheard?_

Her face was flushed, but she didn't look shocked as I would have expected her to be if she'd heard me say the word 'proposal'. I breathed a sigh of relief.

I smiled as she sat down beside me. Alec took that as his cue to leave.

_Good idea._

"Did you explore the village?" I asked.

"Yes" She grinned "Found a bookstore" She said as she lifted her bag of books to show me.

I laughed and grabbed her hand. I was so happy to see her. "Look, I'm almost done for the day. I want to take you out tonight."

Back at the hotel, I showered first.

While Bella was taking hers, I phoned the restaurant, making a reservation for eight. It was one of Gordon Ramsay's, and I secretly hoped we'd get to meet him.

Our dinner was wonderful, filled with light conversation and delicious food. It turned out that Gordon _was _there. He came out and introduced himself before we received our entrees, and then we didn't see him any more for quite a while.

I couldn't take my eyes from Bella as she ate. She looked absolutely beautiful in her dress. She also wore the earrings and necklace I'd given her.

As a rule, I didn't get nervous. That had changed since meeting Bella. The thought of proposing, and the possibility that she might not say yes, had me a borderline nervous wreck. I had to use every bit of my acting ability to hide that fact from Bella.

When it was time for our dessert to arrive, who should deliver it to our table but Gordon Ramsay himself.

I greeted him with a smile.

"Hello again Edward and Isabella. I thought you might appreciate a little personal service." He smiled as he presented our desserts.

"Good to see you Gordon, won't you join us?" I asked.

"Just for a moment." He agreed, smiling broadly.

"Thank you Gordon, that was unexpected but much appreciated." I said as I gestured toward the delicious looking desserts.

"How was your meal Isabella?" Gordon asked.

"Delicious" Bella squeaked.

She looked a little uncomfortable, and I hoped she wasn't feeling ill. It had been a busy couple of days.

Gordon smirked and turned back to me. "How much longer will you be in England Edward?"

"A few more weeks of filming yet to go." I answered.

Bella excused herself to go to the ladies' room.

_I really hope she's okay._

"So Gordon, I'd like your opinion."

Gordon's eyebrows raised in question.

I decided to let Gordon in on my plans. "I've purchased a house in Oxford as a surprise for Isabella."

"Really? Pardon me for saying this, but that's an odd place for a Hollywood movie star to own a home."

"Actually, it's the home where Tolkien wrote _Lord of The Rings, _so it will mean a lot to Bella."

Gordon nodded knowingly as I continued. "So, I'm having Tolkien's study done up to look like something from Middle Earth, and intend to propose to Bella there on Saturday."

"For fucks sake Edward, are you determined to make the rest of the male population look like assholes?" He laughed.

I laughed along with him. "No, nothing like that. It's just that I've waited for Bella for a long time. I want to make this perfect." I took a deep breath. "What I wanted to ask was if I were to reserve a private room at one of your restaurants for dinner afterward, which restaurant would you suggest for the greatest amount of privacy?"

Gordon thought for a moment, "Edward, I'm going to arrange dinner for you and Isabella to be _delivered _to the house."

My eyes shot open in surprise. "That sounds wonderful." I blurted in my surprise.

"Your proposal idea is damned near perfect Edward, why do you want to drag your fiancée out into a public place. You should have dinner in complete privacy. Let me handle this, it's what I do best." He said with a grin.

"I don't know how to thank you."

"Please don't mention it." He smiled again. "Here's my card, call me or have your assistant call me, and we'll arrange everything."

As I placed Gordon's card in my wallet, Bella arrived back at the table. We both smiled at her. "Here she is." Gordon announced happily.

Bella smiled and sipped her wine. She seemed a bit calmer.

"Isabella, are you always this quiet?" Gordon asked.

"No, not really. I like to talk. Sometimes too much. But I'm also afraid of embarrassing Edward in public with my ramblings."

_I don't know how I've survived this long without her adorable ramblings._

"Um well, Gordon let me just say that you have a lovely place here."

"Thank you Isabella. Although I don't have a lot to do with the daily operation of this particular restaurant, they call me in from time to time to help with things like hiring and firing." He grinned.

Bella looked at Gordon for a moment before continuing. "May I ask you a question?"

"Of course Isabella" Gordon answered, still smiling.

"What would you do if you found out that one of the wait staff didn't wash their hands after using the rest room?"

I tilted my head toward her curiously.

_Did she catch someone in the ladies room not washing their hands again? This must be more common then I realized. Disgusting._

I glanced at Gordon. He was pissed off.

"Which one was it Isabella? I need to know. They will be fired immediately. Well, after I've kicked their ass first." He practically shouted.

"No Gordon, you misunderstand me.." Bella tried to interrupt.

"That type of behavior is _never _acceptable if someone wishes to remain in my employ." He was really angry.

_Holy shit, Gordon's face is blood red._

"Can't trust these fucking people as far as I can throw them." He immediately shot up from the table and barreled into the kitchen.

We heard a lot of shouting and commotion.

_Bella looked distressed._

"Edward, I was merely trying to find out how he would have handled that nasty waitress from our lunch with Johnny Depp. I wasn't talking about anyone here."

"Oh no." I muttered. "We have to do something Bella."

When Gordon approached our table a few minutes later, he still looked pissed, but controlled. "No one will admit to it Isabella. I hate to bother you, but will you point the culprit out for me please?"

"Gordon, I'm so sorry. I wasn't speaking of anyone here. I've had it happen to me before, and I wondered how you'd handle it. By what I just witnessed, I think I got my answer. I feel so bad that you yelled at everyone." I smiled and patted her hand in a comforting gesture.

Gordon looked a little puzzled, and then burst into laughter. "All in a days' work Isabella. If nothing else, they've all been reminded of the importance of _washing their hands_." He was still grinning. "Well, I will leave you two to eat your dessert. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

And then he was gone.

_What the fuck? I didn't know dinner included a floor show._

Bella and I laughed all the way back to the hotel.

_-LRM-_

That night as Bella lay in my arms, she clung to me. Now and then she would sigh, but wouldn't relax enough to close her eyes.

"Trouble sleeping?" I whispered.

"A little." She admitted.

_I knew the feeling._

"Did you want to do something tomorrow before I have to be on set?"

"Maybe go to a museum?" She asked.

Good idea. Getting lost in ancient artifacts would be just the thing to distract me from my plans.

Or so I thought.

Instead of giving the exhibits the attention they deserved, I found myself staring at Bella most of the time.

Every now and then the thought would cross my mind:

_Suppose she says no…_

My heart clenched, and I searched my brain for everything she'd ever said about marriage. I finally settled myself with a different thought:

_Suppose she says yes?_

That should have calmed me, but instead made me even more nervous.

_This is ridiculous, marrying Bella is the best thing that could ever happen to me._

But, if Bella agreed to marry me, there would be no turning back. She would be part of this fucked-up world I live in for the rest of her life. Could I really and truly do that to her?

The only alternative is to give her up. I sighed. I can't be without her again, and she has made it clear that she can't be without me. So, the sanest thing to do, which was also the most insane thing to do, would be to make our commitment to each other permanent.

_Forever with Bella. What did I ever do to deserve such a gift?_

Bella caught me watching her.

"Are you okay Edward?" She asked quietly.

I smiled "I'm better than okay, I'm wonderful." I answered as I pulled her into my arms "Have I told you how happy you make me. I still can't believe you're here."

I needed to report to the set by noon. When we arrived, Bella and Crystal made plans to go off sightseeing and shopping. I reluctantly agreed to let Bella go without Sidney, agreeing that they could probably navigate London a lot easier without a car.

After Bella left, my first stop was hair and makeup. Rachel and I would be filming our only intimate scene that afternoon. I was secretly relieved that Bella wouldn't be around to witness it. She had made a point to ask if I had to film a 'sex' scene, so I knew the thought bothered her.

If only she knew how un-romantic those scenes were to film, she wouldn't worry. If only she would truly believe and understand that she's the only woman I'm interested in, that she's the only woman I could even fathom having a sexual relationship with, maybe, just maybe, we could put some of her damned self-esteem issues to rest.

As I sat there contemplating the future, I heard the makeup artists giggling as they gossiped.

"Did you see the new Calvin Klein underwear ads? They must have just come out today. I swear one of the adverts was stopping traffic on the way in." Rachel's makeup artist Claire said with a giggle. "Somebody told me the model is some sort of rugby player in America." She sighed.

_No fucking way._

"American football is _not _rugby Claire. Don't ever let my hubs hear you say that." my makeup artist Donna said with a laugh.

"No matter." retorted Claire. "That man was absolutely gorgeous."

_-LRM-_

The furniture arrangement, and the lighting on set wasn't working out to Hal's satisfaction, so I spent a good hour in my trailer while my stand-in took my place. I spent the hour arranging things for the next evening. Alec was going to take a house key to Gordon early Saturday, he was also going out to the house tonight to check on Maggie's preparations.

A knock on my door alerted me that they were ready for me on set.

The first part of the scene, where Rachel and I were both still clothed was pretty simply done. The next part, which took place in the bed, turned out to be quite tedious. My ass was hanging out for the whole world to see, as Hal kept stopping to move a leg or arm this way or that. Then the same thing with our heads, tilting to the left or right, up or down.

We had to stop filming when I bumped Rachel in the nose with my chin, and again when we were supposed to roll over, and she kneed me in the balls.

It was uncomfortable, but not bad enough to ice, and didn't even cause any slippage if the material covering the affected area.

_Thank God. I don't think Bella would react well if I had to explain that._

As much as I loved her and missed her every moment that we weren't together, I was thankful she wasn't on set for that particular scene.

"Evidently, I missed a great cat fight." Alec remarked with a shit-eating grin as we walked toward my trailer.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Nicole snuck into Yves' trailer and Crystal found her. She dragged her ass out. Get this, Nicole was wearing only a bra and panties. I guess she was going to surprise Yves." Alec said as he erupted into laughter. "Nicole slapped Crystal, and Crystal punched her in the face. I wish I'd been there to see that!"

"Was Crystal okay?" I asked with concern

"Oh yeah, from what I heard, she definitely gave better than she got." He grinned. "Yves and Crystal are going to complain to Hal. Nicole will be lucky if she's not fired from the movie."

Then I remembered that Bella and Crystal had been together all afternoon.

"Where was Bella when this happened?" I asked in a panic.

"Relax Edward. Nothing happened to Bella. She was with Crystal, but now she's waiting in your trailer."

I sighed in relief.

"See you at the car." Alec announced as her veered off in that direction.

I found Bella sound asleep inside my trailer. She was so beautiful. I stood there just watching her for a few moments. In her sleep, her expression was free from worry and painful memories. She looked like the young carefree girl she probably was before an act of pure evil changed her.

My love for her and my need to protect her was overwhelming. I was determined that no one would ever hurt her again.

I leaned down and started to place soft kisses on her neck and shoulders as I quietly called her name.

She began to stir.

"Come on beautiful girl, let's go back to the hotel." I breathed in her ear.

She shook her head, still not opening her eyes. "Bella, I'm done filming, and I have the next two days off. Let's not waste the time here."

She frowned as she sat up, pulling away from me. I reached for her, but she wouldn't let me take her hand. I was confused, and a little hurt by her reaction to me.

For the life of me, I couldn't think of anything I'd done to warrant this reaction. Bella, sensing my hurt, grabbed my hand, letting me lead her to the car.

"Hey Bella." Alec said as we climbed in.

She smiled, but it was forced.

She was quiet on the ride to the hotel. Too quiet.

"I was surprised that you didn't stay longer on set today Bella." Alec remarked casually.

_What? Bella was on set?_

_Fuck. That explains a lot._

"I had to hand it to Sean, he made it to the bitter end." Alec laughed.

Bella looked at him questioningly.

"Sean is Rachel's husband." He explained.

Bella looked at me and smiled nervously. I returned the smile, but couldn't say anything, not with Alec in the car.

Back in the suite, we both changed into casual clothing. "Did you want to have dinner here?" I asked.

I knew we needed to have a conversation about today before it sat and festered.

Bella's reaction surprised me. "I think I'd rather go out. We can just pick something up."

As soon as we were a couple of blocks from the hotel, she stopped in front of a chip shop. "Edward, let's get our food here."

_Perfect._

"Really?" I said with a grin.

"Absolutely, this is my first trip to England. I think I should learn to live a little." She chuckled.

We ate our food as we walked back to the hotel.

Back in the suite, I took the initiative to address the issue at hand. Pulling her to my side, I started "Bella, I had no idea you would show up on the set during that scene. I'm really sorry if it bothered you baby." I rubbed her arm as I spoke.

She thought for a moment, "I guess the fact that you were filming an intimate scene wasn't the thing that really bothered me Edward."

"What bothered you then?" I asked, puzzled.

She let out a breath. "My basic insecurities run amok, as usual." she laughed without humor. "Seeing Rachel like that. Wondering if you thought she was sexy. You having to put your hands on her, and kiss her…" She trailed off.

_Precisely what I'd feared. I wonder if it would help if she knew I got kneed in the balls?_

_Probably not._

I smiled. "I wish you had stuck around Bella. Filming an intimate scene is the most un-sexy thing in the world."

"To begin with, the director stops every ten seconds to place hands in certain positions, to angle the bodies in different directions, to tilt your head a little more to the left or right. And, after all that, the actors are expected to pull off a beautiful realistic love scene. It's a wonder any of those scenes ever come across as believable in the final cut."

"As for Rachel being almost naked.. Even if I had never found you, I would never be attracted to Rachel in that way. She's a nice person, but that's it. You're the only woman I find sexy Bella."

"You've said that before, but it's always nice to hear." She said with a smile.

"Just tell me one thing."

"What's that sweetheart?" I asked, pulling her my arms.

"Tell me that little piece of material you were wearing stayed in place during filming."

_She's adorable._

I barked out a laugh. "Have no fear Miss Swan. There was no slippage. And for your information, that material was not 'little' because what it had to cover isn't 'little'." I smirked, deciding to tease her.

"Good to know." She squeaked.

_I hope to give you 'first hand' knowledge soon enough._

"Hey Edward" She whispered.

"Yes?" I said looking into her eyes.

"Remember my bubble bath the other night?" She questioned.

And immediately my body started to react to the image of Bella naked, covered in a thin layer of bubbles. I fucking growled. "How could I forget?"

"Well.." She smirked. "I think we're even now because I totally saw your bare butt today."

_Touché Miss Swan._

I started laughing loudly as she giggled. "Bella, don't ever change." I smiled before kissing her sweetly.

_-LRM-_

Early the next morning, I left Bella sleeping and checked with Alec about the preparations for that evening. I was thrilled when he described what the workers had been doing at the house. I gave him my I-home and asked that it be set up in the study of the Tolkien house for me.

When I returned to the suite I heard Bella in the shower. I took the next few minutes to think about what I would say to her tonight. I only hoped I didn't stutter or break out in a cold sweat.

"Sweetie, would you tell me what we're doing today so I know how to dress." I heard Bella call to me.

"Stratford upon Avon". I answered as I placed my newly laundered items away.

Suddenly I felt Bella throw her arms around me from behind. "Stratford upon Avon? Really?" She asked excitedly.

"Now Bella, give me some credit. How could I let you go home without seeing Shakespeare's birthplace?" I said as I wrapped my arms around her, never wanting to let go.

_If she's this happy over Shakespeare's home, I can only imagine her excitement over Tolkien's._

"There are so many places I want to take you. I wish we had more time." I admitted.

"After graduation, I'll go anywhere you lead Mr. Movie Star." She said with a wink.

_That's the plan._

"Come on, let's go. We have over an hours' ride ahead of us."

Our first stop was Shakespeare's birthplace. We toured the house, and then moved on to New Place, which was Shakespeare's last residence, living there for almost twenty years, until his death.

The house was no longer standing, so we explored the gardens. As we walked along, I held her to me as I quoted random passages from Shakespeare's plays to her.

"I didn't realize how big a fan you were Edward."

_I have become the epitome of the 'lovesick fool', I do believe._

"The result of having a lot of time on my hands my love." I smiled. "At least I used to have a lot of time on my hands. Before I was gobsmacked by a certain brunette beauty. I can understand exactly how Romeo felt the first time he saw Juliet."

'_O she doth teach the torches to burn bright  
__It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night_.  
_Like a rich jewel in an Ethiope's ear;  
__Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear'  
__._

Bella had a strange expression on her face. I wasn't quite sure what to make of it until she wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me down for a kiss.

We ate at one of the pubs in town, and I spent a little time with some of my fans. Bella never seemed to mind.

We toured more of Stratford after lunch, Bella's favorite seemed to be Anne Hathaway's cottage. She enjoyed it so much, that I had to promise a surprise to coax her away.

Upon arrival back at the suite, I was pleased to discover the clothing from Bruce Oldfield had arrived.

I showered, and then dressed in the bedroom while Bella was in the bath. As I waited in the sitting room, I memorized the words I wanted to say to her tonight.

When Bella walked into the sitting room, I felt my heart clench. She was a vision. I greeted her with a smile and a kiss, noticing that for the second time this week, she wore the necklace and earrings I'd given her.

_By the time this evening is over, I hope that she will be wearing one more diamond from me._

Bella's curiosity got the better of her as we drove out of the city, "Edward, can you at least tell me how far away we're going?"

I grinned. "It will be about an hour until we reach our first stop."

As soon as she stepped from the car, I knew without a doubt that she understood the significance of _The Eagle and Child pub_ as she clapped her hands excitedly.

"Oh Edward." Was all she said. It was enough.

She looked nervously down at her dress then, "We may be just a tad overdressed though." She whispered.

_Not for what I have planned._

I smiled. "We're still having dinner later Bella. I thought it would be nice to spend some time here, and maybe have a pint." I said with a wink.

My beautiful girl was so touched by this, the least of my gestures for this evening, that I could feel my confidence growing, my fear of her turning down my proposal fading away.

As we drank, I thought about my life before Bella. I didn't deserve her, but I'd be damned if I'd ever willingly walk away from her again. I needed Bella's love to survive. There was no returning to the pathetic excuse for a man that I'd been before I knew her.

She looked at me with adoration in her beautiful brown eyes as she reached for my hand, covering it with hers. "Thank you." she whispered. "I love you Edward."

"I love you too beautiful." I answered with a smile as I squeezed her hand. "Are you ready to leave?" I asked.

She nodded.

"We have one more stop, before we eat." I told her as Sidney pulled up to the curb.

When he pulled into the driveway of the Tolkien house, and I led Bella to the front door, I watched her face for any hint that she knew where she was.

"Does someone you know live here Edward?"

"No one I know Bella. Actually the house is vacant. The new owner hasn't moved in yet."

Once she saw the blue sign which read: _'JRR Tolkien author of The Lord of the Rings lived here 1930-1947_', and she gasped while covering her mouth with her hand, I relaxed.

_I had made the right choice. _

"The owner has given permission for a tour." I said while unlocking the door and leading her inside.

I gave her a tour of each room, leaving the study until last.

"I have a feeling that this room will be your favorite my love." I smiled as I turned the knob.

As soon as Bella stepped into the room, she got a look of wonder on her face. I was suitably impressed, Maggie had done exactly as I'd asked, and added a few touches of her own besides. It was a stunning transformation to this once vacant room.

"This was Tolkien's study." I murmured quietly.

Bella just stood there in stunned amazement, taking everything in.

"The set decorator for the movie created this. Being herself a Tolkien fan, when I told her what I wanted, she was thrilled to help me out."

"Oh Edward, it's stunning. I can't believe you did this for me." She choked out.

"I wanted to do something special.." I said quietly.

Bella made her way over to the window. Maggie had lined all the trees outside in the garden with white lights. It truly looked magical.

This was the moment that would hopefully change the rest of my life. As Bella turned back to face me, I pulled the ring from my pocket and dropped to one knee.

I saw her eyes widen as she registered my movement.

"Isabella…"

_*******************************A/N*******************************_

_**A/N I'm very pleased that we're catching up to V&V. Hope you are too.**_

_**I got such a great response last time that I decided to send a 'sneak peek' of the next V&V to anyone who reviews this chap or the next LRM. It may take a few days, but you'll receive it before the chap posts.**_

_**If you pimp me out to any fic websites…(like Twific pimps or Fictionators, I'll send you an extra looong sneak peek. I'm such a whore.)**_

_**As always, send me your thoughts….**_


	35. A Sigh Of Relief For The Betrothed

**Disclaimer- Stephenie still owns the usual suspects.  
****I own my original characters and original story. **

**** parallels V&V chap 47 'Champagne & Diamonds'. As always, the chapter from V&V should be read before attempting this one.**

_**Enjoy!**_

_*****************************************LRM****************************************************_

**Chapter 47 - A Sigh Of Relief For The Betrothed **

"Isabella…"

I looked into the eyes of the woman I loved, so trusting, so filled with love for me.

I cleared my throat, the nervousness making a reappearance just when I needed it least. "Bella, from the moment we met, I was drawn to you. You jolted my dead heart to life that day, and now it beats only for you my love. Each day since, I feel more alive than the day before. We've known one another for one hundred and thirty days. Believe me, I researched it." I grinned. "One hundred and thirty days that have changed my life forever."

Her beautiful eyes had opened wide with surprise when I'd first started speaking, but as I continued she relaxed a little, still not uttering a word.

"On day seven, you told me you loved me and we kissed for the first time. On day sixteen, you learned the last of my _truths_, and didn't run away." I smirked. "On day seventeen, you agreed to go on our first _official_ date. On day eighty-nine you took me back after my bout of sheer and utter stupidity." I added quietly.

_I didn't deserve her forgiveness, but am so thankful to have received it._

"On day one hundred, one of my personal favorites, you gave me a lap dance in my Dad's Mercedes." I grinned as she giggled.

"On day one hundred and nine, you performed the sexiest belly dance of all time, just for me." I said with a wink as she palmed her face.

_Fucking awesome memory._

"On day one hundred twenty-seven, you arrived in England, surprising the hell out of me. I can't express just how much that meant to me sweetheart." My tone turning serious.

I took a deep breath in preparation for what I would say next, "And on day one-hundred thirty, the most important day of them all. Today. On day one-hundred thirty, I am hoping, that you will consent to be my wife."

"Isabella, please make me the happiest man on earth. Say you'll marry me."

I waited, my future in Bella's hands.

She just stood there, staring into my eyes, her expression unreadable. I was unaware of how many seconds, or minutes, passed between the time of my question and the moment she finally parted her beautiful lips saying the words which would allow me to breathe again, "Yes, Edward. I can't imagine my life without you. I can't imagine a single tomorrow without you."

"That's good baby, because I intend for us to spend all of our tomorrows blissfully together." I kissed her left hand, and then placed the ring on it before kissing the finger upon which it rested. "I love you Bella." I said as I stood, pulling her into my arms.

She wrapped her arms around my neck. "I love you too Edward, so much."

My heart was filled to bursting.

I leaned down and placed whisper soft kisses on Bella's nose and cheeks before grazing her lips with mine. "Thank you." I whispered. I couldn't hold back, I pressed my lips to hers. She was my soul mate, my other half. For once I fully understood the term _my better half._

This was the woman I would spend the rest of my life with. The thought was both sobering and exciting all at the same time. I longed to be her partner for wherever the rest of life's journey would take us.

I began to kiss down her neck. "I want to marry you, and have babies with you." I kissed along her shoulder. "I want to take you all over the world, and make love to you on every continent."

_Bella has no idea how serious I am about that. Antarctica may be a little tricky, but it is definitely doable._

"I want to argue with you…"

She pulled away slightly and looked at me questioningly. "Why do you want to argue with me Edward?"

_I knew that would get her attention._

I smiled "So we can make up afterward of course."

She giggled.

_Two words: Makeup Sex_

I refrained from saying that part out loud, not wanting to tarnish the moment with my baser thoughts. Once again, being around Bella unleashed my long-dormant horny teenager.

Because it was us, the kisses quickly turned passionate, with our lips molded together as our tongues explored. Bella's body melted into mine as each gasp of air was coupled with whispered 'I love yous'. Finally, but all too soon, we broke the kiss, while still holding tightly to each other.

"I can't believe you were able to pull all of this together." Bella smiled up at me.

"It's a long story love." I said with a smile.

"I think I've got time. Although my _fiancé_ is supposed to be taking me to dinner."

I smiled, remembering the dinner plans, although it was easy to forget all thought of food when I lost myself in Bella. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone, while still holding her close. The moment was so surreal, that I feared if I let go, Bella might disappear.

"Hold that thought." I said as I dialed.

"Hello Edward." Gordon's voice sounded in my ear.

"Hello Gordon. We're ready." I said quietly.

"Well, don't leave me hanging? Did she say yes?" Gordon asked.

"Of course she said yes." I looked at Bella and grinned.

"Lucky bastard." Gordon replied with a chuckle. "We're actually not far away. We were just waiting for your call."

"Alright see you in a bit." I answered as I ended the call.

"Gordon? As in Gordon Ramsay?" Bella asked, intrigued.

"Yes, part of the long story." I smiled and put the phone away.

"Spill it Cullen." She pressed with a smile.

"I've been planning to ask you for some time now, I just wanted the moment to be right. I assumed it wouldn't be until I returned home from England, but your surprise visit spurred me on to act sooner."

_I may as well tell her everything._

"On Easter Sunday, I asked your father's permission."

She looked surprised. "What did he say?" She asked fearfully.

_Hmm. Something tells me that Charlie wouldn't want her to know how amicable most of our conversation had been. The man has an image to uphold after all._

I laughed. "After a lengthy lecture about all the things he could do to me, and make it look like an accident if I were to hurt you, he gave us his blessing." I responded with a smile.

_There. I embellished a little. I have no doubt Charlie would be pleased._

"Things started to come together after that. The first week that I was here in London, I went out exploring when I had a free afternoon. I literally saw the jewelers and felt compelled to go inside. I chose the ring that day."

At the mention of the ring, Bella immediately jerked her hand up in front of her face. I saw her eyes shining as she gazed at it.

I continued. "Of course I had to phone Rose in order to get your ring size, and she almost burst my eardrum with her screaming."

"I swore her to secrecy, and obviously she kept her word because you genuinely seemed surprised." A fact which pleased me more than I'd imagined it would.

"But how did you pull all this together?" She asked, pointing around the room.

"Ah, well. The weekend I went out with Alice and Jasper, we ended up here. I suspect that Alice must have known the house was on the market, although she swears she didn't. When I realized that this home was for sale, it felt as if fate had sent me here."

"Edward are you saying that you bought this house?" She asked as her eyes bulged.

I took a breath. "I was hoping that _we _could buy this house. The paperwork is awaiting your signature."

_Oh shit, maybe I assumed too much. Bella looks like she's about to hyperventilate._

"Bella, it's okay if you don't want it. I didn't know..."

She grabbed my jacket by the lapels and smiled. "Are you fucking kidding me Edward? I love this house. I _love _that you thought to buy it for me. And I _love you _most of all." She said as she threw her arms around my neck again.

I hugged her and laughed. "My intention was to bring you here after graduation, and propose then, but when you surprised me with your visit, I couldn't wait."

"I'm so glad you didn't." She grinned.

_At that, I finally breathed a true sigh of relief._

"I threatened Alec with bodily harm if he screwed this up." I smiled. "He and the set decorator were in charge of making sure this got finished by tonight. The other evening, when we met Gordon, I explained to him about the proposal while you were in the restroom. Originally, I had planned to take you out for dinner afterwards, and I was explaining to Gordon that I wanted it to be special. He came up with a different idea as we talked."

Her eyes widened in surprise again.

"Of course my idea was infinitely better than Edward's." came a voice from the doorway. We turned to see Gordon standing there with his arms crossed over his chest, a satisfied smile on his face. "Why in the hell would you want to go out and have a bunch of nosey bastards stare at you all night, when I could bring the dinner to you." Gordon signaled to someone behind him, and several people filed into the room.

We watched as they proceeded to set up a small dining table, covered with a linen cloth and place settings for two. A few minutes later a small side table was set up with our dinner. Gordon himself carried in a bucket containing a bottle of chilled champagne.

"I realize that there are a lot of family and friends with which you'd probably like to share this moment. But they are not _here._" Gordon said as he filled two champagne flutes and handed them to us. "So, let me be the _first _to congratulate you, because I _fucking can._" Gordon said as he grinned from ear to ear.

We laughed and accepted his congratulations, thanking him profusely. "Don't mention it, but I _do _expect an invite to the wedding." He said with a smile as he left.

Bella froze in place, still watching the doorway that Gordon had just exited through. I pulled her to a chair and made her sit as I crouched beside her and rubbed her arm soothingly.

"Sweetheart, do you not feel like eating? We can get something else." She seemed a bit overwhelmed.

"No Edward, I'm actually starving, I'm just freaking out a little." She said, biting her lip.

_A little mood music may be just what we need. _

I walked over to the bookcase where Alec had set the I-home and started my selected play list. Van's version of '_Have I Told You _Lately' began to play just as I turned and took my beautiful girl in my arms.

She smiled, still seeming a little dazed. "Mr. Movie Star, you truly thought of everything."

"Would it be too much to ask, before we eat, to have a first dance with my fiancée?" I smiled as I reached for her hand.

.

_Have I told you lately that I love you  
__Have I told you there's no one above you  
__Fill my heart with gladness  
__Take away my sadness  
__Ease my troubles, that's what you do  
__._

I couldn't stop myself from singing along in Bella's ear.  
_._

_Oh the morning sun in all its glory  
__Greets the day with hope and comfort too  
__And you fill my life with laughter  
__You can make it better  
__Ease my troubles that's what you do  
__._

Truer words were never spoken, or sung.  
.

_There's a love that's divine  
__And it's yours and it's mine  
__Like the sun at the end of the day  
__We should give thanks and pray to the One  
_.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to seduce me Mr. Movie Star." She whispered.

I quirked an eyebrow as I looked down at her. "_Do _you know better?"

I had no expectations in that regard, as I told her before, but was always hopeful.

_._

_Have I told you lately that I love you  
__Have I told you there's no one above you  
__Fill my heart with gladness  
__Take away my sadness  
__Ease my troubles, that's what you do  
__._

Knowing that Bella needed to get some food into her system, I led her back to the table. I didn't realize how hungry I'd gotten until I started to eat. I'd left the food choices up to Gordon, and everything was top notch.

After our dinner, and the champagne, I led a very sleepy Bella out to where Sidney waited in the driveway.

It had been a perfect outcome to the most perfect of days. We were one step closer to our forever, and I couldn't wait until we were officially man and wife.

_Mrs. Isabella Cullen_

_Bella Cullen_

_Maybe this is a little presumptuous of me. She may want to keep her maiden name._

By the time we reached the hotel, Bella was asleep. I carried her upstairs and laid her in bed. I stood over her for a few minutes debating whether or not to remove her dress. As much as I would have loved to undress her, there was no way I'd ever do that while she lay there unconscious.

Instead, I changed into my sleep pants and t-shirt, crawled into bed beside her, and whispered, "Sleep sweetheart, you had a big day."

It felt early when I started to wake. I could feel Bella's soft warm body pressed against me, we were spooning as we often did, being drawn to each other even during sleep. I could hear her softly breathing as I lay there with my eyes closed.

My hand was splayed across her stomach. I began to move my fingers so they were gently rubbing her soft skin.

_Skin?_

My eyes opened wide when I realized that where normally my fingers would be met with the material of Bella's t-shirt, instead they were touching bare, very soft, skin. As my fingers continued their exploration, it became apparent that Bella was not in her usual sleep attire. Instead, she was lying beside me, sound asleep, in nothing but her bra and panties.

_She must have taken her dress off during the night._

_Oh Christ._

It took about five seconds for my brain to send that information south to my already prominent morning erection. I found myself having to back a few inches away from Bella for fear that my dick, suddenly as hard as steel and poking her in the lower back, would wake her up.

_Fuck. _

I was having a flashback to the belly dance and, as a result, I couldn't stay in the same bed with her dressed like _that. _I had to move, and I had to move immediately.

After my arctic shower, I placed my hands, palms down on the vanity, and leaned forward as I studied the person in the mirror. He looked happy. In fact, he looked happier now than he'd ever been in his entire life.

And why shouldn't I be the happiest I'd been in my life? I was twenty-four, had a wonderful family and a successful career. I had more money than I knew what to do with. I was healthy, well except for the ever-present case of blue balls which no doctor could cure.

_Yes, I'm afraid the cure for that can only be found with Bella. _

The fact was that I'd had all those things before meeting Bella, with the exception of the blue balls of course. But I still wasn't happy then.

Bella has made all the difference.

The memories from last night came flooding back as I thought about her, the source of my happiness.

Bella saying yes. Bella taking a chance by choosing to spend forever with me. She was an amazing woman.

Reentering the bedroom, I found Bella still asleep. I knew I couldn't get back in the bed without going out of my fucking mind, but I didn't want to be too far away either. I decided to sit a safe distance away in the armchair at the foot of the bed where I would be able to watch her sleep. Thankfully, her beautiful half-naked body was hidden under the blankets.

I'd resigned myself to the fact that I would remain sexually frustrated until Bella decided to move forward with that part of our relationship. After last night though, I couldn't help but wonder if she would want to 'hold out' until our wedding night, or not.

It was a question I didn't have long to ponder because Bella started to stir. I saw her eyes open and then she rolled over to face my empty side of the bed. Spying me seated in the chair, she smiled and sat up, which caused the covers to fall away from her body. The beige strapless bra barely covering her….

_Fuck my life._

"Good morning." She whispered.

"Good morning sweetheart." I answered, not able to tear my eyes away from her cleavage.

_Fucking pervert._

Bella realized what I was doing and immediately pulled the sheet up to cover her chest while clearing her throat.

I was embarrassed at being caught ogling, but couldn't find it in me to be remorseful.

_I've realized that any time she's willing to show it, I'll be more than happy to look. _

"Edward, why don't you come back to bed. It's too early, and I'm lonely." She pouted.

She actually pouted.

_Why did I even bother with the shower? I was back to square fucking one._

"No baby, I'm good. You should probably get up soon if you want to go to Mass."

_And say some extra prayers for my perverted soul._

"Okay" She announced cheerily as she threw back the covers and stood.

I sat without moving as I watched her disappear into the bathroom in her strapless bra and 'barely there' panties. I groaned out loud as all the blood from my brain traveled south. Again.

My brain still hadn't rebooted all the way when Bella pranced out a few minutes later in nothing but a towel.

_She's doing this shit on purpose._

"I'm on to you Miss Swan. Understand that two can play at that game." I whispered in her ear on my way to take another cold shower.

She was fully dressed when I emerged in my own towel, enjoying her stunned reaction immensely.

Over a light breakfast, Bella revealed that she wanted to wear her ring in public. It was more than I could have hoped for. I was ecstatic.

When she mentioned purchasing something for me to wear which would represent our commitment, I was over the moon.

_She really does feel the same way about me as I do about her._

It was decided that we would stop by Tiffany's on the way home.

Sidney dropped us at Westminster Cathedral. The Mass was beautiful, and uneventful, until we were leaving. As soon as we exited the Cathedral, we were greeted with a wall of photographers shouting at us, and blinding us with the flashes from their cameras.

'_**Edward and Isabella, is it true that you are engaged?'**_

_How the fuck did they find out so fast?_

The crowd was a bit intense. Fearing for Bella's well-being, I signaled to Sidney, and he whisked her to the safety of the car. I followed close on their heels.

She turned to me with a smile as we pulled away. "Good news travels fast."

_Well at least she wasn't frightened._

I smirked. "It would appear that way, soon to be Mrs. Cullen." I said as I pecked her on the lips.

During the car ride, I phoned my parents. It was still the middle of the night there, so I woke them up, but I did not want them to hear of this through someone else.

"Hello son. I hope there's nothing wrong?" My father answered in a groggy voice.

"No, Dad. Everything is perfect actually. Is there any way that you and Mom can both get on the line?"

"Of course. Hold on just one moment." Dad answered. He must have handed the receiver to Mom as he went to pick up the extension.

"Edward, are you calling for the reason I think you're calling?" My mother asked excitedly.

"I'm here now son." My father's voice came over the line again.

"I just wanted you both to know that I asked Bella to marry me, and she has made me the happiest man in the world by saying yes."

My mother actually screamed. It was never a mystery where Alice inherited her exuberance.

I chuckled. "Oh Edward, I'm so happy." She said as she burst into tears. "Congratulations darling." She whispered.

"Congratulations son." My father chimed in. "I may need to give your mother a sedative after this." He chuckled.

"Oh hush Carlisle. Now Edward, put Bella on the line!" Mother demanded.

I continued to chuckle as I handed the phone to Bella.

By the time Bella disconnected the call, she was also shedding happy tears.

Bella chose a man's link bracelet in white gold. Never in my life could I have seen myself wearing any kind of jewelry, let alone a _bracelet._ Call me a pussy, but because of what it represented to us, I decided right there and then that it would never leave my wrist unless I was filming. The same thing I planned to do with my wedding band after Bella and I married.

Back at the hotel, we called Alice and Rose. They squealed and carried on just as we expected, and began talk of an 'engagement party'. Bella did not look pleased.

I hadn't planned our last day together, so after much discussion we decided to tour the Tower of London. Because of the mob atmosphere outside the cathedral, I had Sidney contact a local security company to hire an extra bodyguard. Maureen Casey came highly recommended, and arrived just before we left for the Tower.

The crowd of paps was light as we entered, but was certain to grow before we were ready to leave.

Bella seemed to enjoy the Tower. I found it a bit overwhelming, especially seeing the place where so many public executions had taken place, today looking green and quite peaceful.

"_Gentle visitor pause a while,  
__Where you stand death cut away the light of many days.  
__Here, jeweled names were broken from the vivid thread of life.  
__May they rest in peace while we walk the generations around their strife and courage,  
__Under these restless skies."_

The crown jewels were impressive, but I was more impressed with the sweet girl holding my hand and trembling with excitement over each new thing she saw. Bella had a look of wonder in her eyes which could only be compared to that of a young child at Christmastime.

There's a room in the Tower of London which contains implements of torture and execution. I was immediately reminded of the afternoon I spent in The London Dungeon with Alice and Jasper, and chuckled as I remembered Jasper's reaction to some of those devices.

Suddenly, Bella turned to ask me a question. "Edward, how soon did you want to get married?"

I grinned. What a strange place to ask a question like that. "Yesterday." I answered honestly.

She smiled. "Serious answer Edward."

Making sure that I spoke softly enough not to be overheard, I answered. "I am being serious. I wouldn't be averse to running away, but I get the impression that wouldn't be your first choice."

She thought for a moment. "No, I want to get married in church." She answered.

_Just as I suspected._

"Holy crap Edward, would you look at that." She stopped talking to stare at something called a 'Scold's Bridle'.

It was a metal mask, but it looked more like a helmet made of metal straps, which fit over the head. There was a metal piece that fit in a person's mouth.

_Specifically a woman's mouth._

The bridle was often used as a punishment for the 'nagging' or 'scolding' wife, and the husband could attach a leash to the mask in order to lead the transgressor through the town square as a form of humiliation.

_Barbarians. _

_Any man who got off treating women like that, no matter how long ago it was, must have been trying to make up for their personal inadequacies. I call it S.D.S._

_Small dick syndrome._

"That's disgusting." I muttered, I was appalled.

All afternoon, I felt the eyes of the other tourists on us as Bella and I walked around, her arm around my waist, and mine draped across her shoulders. She would be leaving the next day, and there was no way I wanted even an inch of space between us. There were definitely more people shadowing our steps, and the addition of a second security person had been the correct call.

After touring The Tower, we had a quick lunch before heading back to the hotel. Bella giggled as she took a photo of our jewelry-adorned hands and send them out to everyone in her address book.

She giggled again as she had me read the responses as they arrived:

_**Our boy's got good taste-not just in rings. xoxo Chris**_

_**We are so happy for you both. Love Esme and Carlisle**_

_**OMG is that what I think it is? Joanna just fainted. miss you. Tara**_

Upon our arrival at the hotel, we were greeted by a large crowd of paps as we made our way from the car to the doors.

'_**Edward, were you aware of another former date speaking out about your relationship?'**_

'_**Bella, can we see the ring?' **_

We just rolled our eyes at one another as we disappeared into the hotel. It turned out that another former date had indeed decided to 'reveal' that I had been a perfect gentleman.

After my shower, I found Bella relaxing on the sofa while she watched a movie. I laughed at the fact that she covered the sofa with a blanket before lying on it.

"Hey don't laugh. If I caught Alec doing the nasty in here, can you imagine how many other people may have done that?" She snarked. Which only made me laugh harder.

After Alec's confession, Bella had told me everything she witnessed that afternoon. I made a valiant effort not to laugh when she told of the panties landing on her face. It was so predictably Bella that I shouldn't have been surprised.

"Okay, Mr. Movie Star, you have your choice of movies tonight. _Breakfast at Tiffany's _or_ Sweeney Todd_." She announced.

"So in other words, it's either Audrey Hepburn, or you get to watch me drool over Johnny for a couple of hours." She said with a grin.

_Argh._

"Bella, he's so creepy in that film." I said.

"Creepy or not Mr. Movie Star. He's still Johnny freakin Depp." She poked my chest while pronouncing the last three words.

I sighed and sat on the sofa, pulling her down with me. "_Tiffany's _it is then." I answered with a smile.

_Audrey Hepburn always reminds me of Alice._

"Hold on, maybe I can find _September Ends _somewhere in the listing." She giggled.

"Forget about it." I said as I narrowed my gaze at her.

"Oh, so I don't get to see your butt again?" She grinned.

_Hmm. She's not the only tease around here._

I pulled her close and breathed into her ear. "I'll show it to you in person later baby."

I watched as Bella visibly swallowed. "Really?"

I nodded.

_-LRM-_

We watched the movie, took a nap, and ate room service as we whiled away the evening. I also ordered a bottle of champagne, because we weren't done celebrating our engagement. Not by a long shot.

"Bella, I want to celebrate the fact that you said yes, every night from now until our wedding."

We sat on the bed together and toasted our future.

Bella confessed that she couldn't wait to be married to me, but the thought of facing a huge wedding, was terrifying.

"Bella, don't worry, my Mother and Alice will be more than happy to help plan it. If you tell them 'simple', they will abide by your wishes."

"But Alice is already helping Rose." She argued.

"Bella, this is for her little brother." I grinned. "Besides, Alice thrives on keeping busy."

She took another sip of wine. "Well, I should probably get ready for bed." She said as she stood to walk to the bathroom. I gently touched her arm, signaling her to stay.

I had decided that tonight I would 'test the boundaries', as it were. I would never in a million years want Bella to do anything she wasn't comfortable with. My intentions were merely to try to get her to relax around me and hopefully be able to help her ease into an intimate relationship at some future date.

I gently pulled her down to sit beside me on the bed, taking the flute glass from her hand and placing it beside mine on the nightstand. "May I help you?" I breathed.

_Why am I so fucking nervous?_

"Yes" She whispered as she looked into my eyes.

As I unbuttoned Bella's shirt, I made sure to kiss her lips before trailing kisses over her face and down her neck. I then proceeded to kiss every bit of exposed skin as she allowed me to remove the shirt from her body. I made sure to kiss her ring finger, trying to calm any fears she may have had.

I loved her and I was already hers forever.

She reached for my shirt, and I immediately slipped it off before pulling her against me. She was trembling.

"Hey" I pulled away slightly to look down into her eyes. "No expectations tonight Bella. It is not my intention to take your virtue the night before I have to say goodbye again."

With those words, she seemed to calm, and nodded at me.

I got her to lie back on the bed, before continuing to kiss her lips, and her neck and chest above her bra.

Bella surprised me by sitting up and lowering both bra straps before trying to unclasp it.

"Allow me" I said in a low voice.

I reached behind her back and unclasped the bra before pulling it away from her body. I was thankful that Bella couldn't see how much my own hands were shaking.

My gaze was immediately drawn to Bella's naked breasts. I'd tried to imagine what they looked like 'beneath the bubbles', but all my imaginings paled in comparison to the real thing. I'd been in the presence of a few half-naked women during filming, and Bella was lovelier than any of them by far. She was absolutely perfect.

Unfortunately, in her embarrassment, Bella wouldn't meet my eyes, and after a moment, she went to cover herself with her hands.

"Don't" I whispered. "Don't Bella. You are so beautiful. Please don't hide from me."

She gave me a trusting smile then. "Edward, I don't think I can" She swallowed hard, "make love, not yet, but I want to feel close to you."

I nodded.

She reached for the button on my jeans. I watched her fingers as she worked the button. It wouldn't cooperate with her shaking hands, so I assisted. She did pull the zipper down, although at an agonizingly slow pace.

As soon as the zipper was all the way down, I stood, and in one fluid movement, removed the jeans. I was left in nothing but my boxer briefs.

Bella then reached for the button of her jeans, but I was faster. I unbuttoned and unzipped them, and soon Bella was left in nothing but her panties.

"Exquisite." I whispered as I took in her partially clothed body before pulling her into a passionate kiss.

We crawled under the covers together, and I positioned my body above Bella as I kissed every inch of newly exposed skin. When I reached her breasts, I was careful to move slowly, not wanting her to regret anything. I began by cupping her left breast and grazing my thumb across the nipple. She was so responsive, her nipples pebbling at the slightest touch. I ghosted my lips over her right breast and then the nipple, before lightly circling it with my tongue. Bella gave a low moan which, in my very aroused state, nearly caused me to embarrass myself.

_All I need is to explode in my boxers and thoroughly scare the shit out of her. _

I continued kissing her breasts very lightly, making sure to give equal attention to each. I was still hovering above her, but making sure that my now painful groin area did not come in contact with any part of her body.

The longing to make love to my beautiful girl was overwhelming. I knew there would come a day soon when it would be all-consuming. I only hoped that it would coincide with the day Bella would be _ready_ for me to make love to her. The day she would be ready to commit to me completely, both emotionally and physically.

All that stood in our way was one more long period of separation…

_***************************************A/N**************************************_

_**A/N song rec: 'Have I Told You Lately' by Van Morrison (again).**_

_**You know the drill. V&V is next. Remember, I will send a 'sneak peek' of the next V&V to anyone who reviews this chapter of LRM or the last one. It will be sent soon, never fear.**_

_**Reviews pebble my….eh not really. BUT they do make me very happy. So send me one. Please?**_


	36. Sweet Torture For The Lovesick Fool

**Disclaimer- Stephenie still owns the usual suspects.  
****I own my original characters and original story. **

*** parallels V&V chap 48 'Bite Marks & Sweet Revenge' and 49 'Edible Art & First Steps'. As always, read those chapters of V&V before attempting this.**

**Enjoy!**

******************************LRM******************************

**Chapter 48&49 - Sweet Torture For The Lovesick Fool **

Early the next morning, I found myself snuggled against Bella as usual. I didn't want to move away from her, but my morning wood was pressing into her back, so I reluctantly rolled onto my stomach.

As I drifted back to sleep, I thought about last night. She'd surprised me by allowing me to partially undress her. She was so lovely, I couldn't stop myself from worshiping her body.

The horny teenager in me smiled like an idiot at the thought that we'd almost seen Bella completely naked.

_Pervert_

My dreams were filled with images of Bella. Bella in a tub full of bubbles. Bella, naked and wrapped in my arms. I was fairly sure that what happened next was still a dream.

I felt the sheet that was covering the lower half of my body start to move, this continued until it was below my hips. I started to realize this wasn't a dream when I felt very light fingertips on the waistband of my boxer briefs.

_What is she doing?_

Then Bella tried to stealthily slip her finger under the waistband and start to lift.

"Are you peeking Miss Swan?" I said in a groggy voice. Trying to keep from laughing. After all, I had promised her a look.

I must have startled Bella, because at the sound of my voice, she let go and the elastic popped me in the ass.

"Ow," I moaned in a sleepy voice, although it didn't really hurt.

_Bella, Bella, Bella, you would never make it as a pick-pocket._

I immediately rolled to face her, and was treated once again to a view of her naked breasts. I grinned, unashamed.

As soon as she realized that she was giving me a show, Bella blushed and grabbed the sheet, pulling it up.

"Good morning beautiful." I breathed.

"Good morning." She smiled back.

"Are you ready for today?" I asked quietly, knowing that soon, Bella would be flying home.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She whispered.

_Where had the time gone?_

I sat up and pecked her lips. "I'm going to jump in the shower, I've got to meet with Alec in a few minutes. I don't have to go to the studio until after you leave this afternoon."

She suddenly frowned and cleared her throat. "Edward, do you have any more _sex _scenes to film?" She asked.

_Why did I find her jealousy so hot?_

I laughed. "Bella, you are so unexpected." I smiled again. "No, Miss Swan, I am done filming those scenes that offend you so." I leaned up again and kissed her nose, before going into the bathroom, purposely leaving my clothes in the bedroom.

As soon as I had undressed, I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked back into the bedroom, enjoying the way Bella's mouth fell open in surprise when she saw my lack of clothing.

"I forgot something." I announced, feigning innocence, as I stood beside her, grabbing a pair of boxer briefs from the dresser. I turned and walked back toward the bathroom. Once I reached the threshold, I took a quick look over my shoulder to make sure she was still watching. I then dropped the towel before disappearing into the steam-filled bathroom.

The expression on Bella's face: _priceless._

After showering and dressing, I walked into the sitting room to find Bella chatting with Crystal. I said hello, and then turned to Bella "Sweetheart, I'm going next door to speak with Alec about my schedule. I'll be back in less than fifteen minutes." I leaned down and pecked her lips before heading over to Alec's room.

Once again, Alec was dressed and ready for the day.

"Good morning Alec" I said with a smile.

"Hey Edward" He answered. "Everything has been set up for today." He assured. "I'm even having that chip shop you like deliver lunch. I don't know if that's something that's usually allowed on The London Eye, but they didn't question it when I told them it was for you." He said with a smirk.

"Sometimes it pays to be famous I guess." I said with a light chuckle. "Thank you Alec. I appreciate all your hard work."

He nodded.

I cleared my throat and put my hands in my pockets. "Here's the thing" I hesitated, which immediately got Alec's attention. "I've decided that you and Sidney will switch rooms today." At those words, Alec seemed a bit crestfallen. "I appreciate your professionalism during Bella's stay, well with the exception of the first day." I gave him a hard look.

He had the good grace to look remorseful.

"But, the truth is I just can't trust that you won't slip back into your old habits. Also, Sidney believes that for security purposes, it would be better that he had the adjoining room. I had to agree."

"Okay Edward." He looked down at the floor. "If it means anything, I'm really sorry about the day Bella arrived."

"I believe you Alec, and thank you." I grinned. "Cheer up. After all, we're going to Cannes next week."

His eyes lit up at that, and he grinned cheekily.

When I arrived back at my suite, Bella and Crystal were just exiting the bedroom, giggling like school girls. As soon as they locked eyes on me, the giggles turned into cackles.

_What the fuck is so funny?_

_-LRM-_

Bella was thrilled with my surprise. When I'd come up with the idea of spending our last afternoon together high above the city, I'd neglected to take Bella's fear of heights into consideration.

In the end, I couldn't regret a single moment. Especially when Bella spent the entire time wrapped around me. It made things a little awkward when trying to eat our lunch, or drink the champagne, but I wouldn't have changed things for the world.

As we looked out over the city, I silently made note of all the places I still wanted to take her.

I was standing with my front to her back, my arms wrapped around her as we looked out over the city. "Oh Edward, it's wonderful, thank you." She rubbed her hands on my arms. "Now I can truly say that I saw all of London."

I leaned down and kissed her neck, lingering there as I spoke. "Next time we'll see everything. We'll explore London. I'll take you to Wales, Bath, and Scotland. We've got to come back soon, we have a house to furnish."

Bella smiled.

All too soon, we were back down to earth, and it was time to take Bella to the airport.

The ride to the airport was quiet as Bella leaned into my side, our arms around each other. Before I knew it, we were at the security gate beyond which I couldn't follow.

"Skype tonight baby." I reminded.

She nodded in response and wrapped her arms around my neck for one last goodbye. "I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella, and I can't wait to marry you." We didn't care that we were in full view of the paps as I pulled her into my arms for our last kiss before she'd have to board her plane.

I would have to make this memorable. This kiss, along with the other memories from her visit would have to sustain me during the coming separation.

I lightly brushed my lips against hers before pressing against her forcefully. The electric current that always existed between us intensified. Bella surprised me by pulling away slightly before tracing first my bottom lip and then the top lightly with the tip of her tongue. When she took my bottom lip gently between her teeth, I moaned at the effect her sweet torture was having on my dick. As soon as she released my lip, I kissed her again while pulling her body impossibly closer to mine. I kept my hands locked on her hips, resisting the urge to let them roam her body, fully aware of our audience. I could hear the click of the cameras, knowing they were capturing our kiss, but couldn't bring myself to give a fuck.

We broke the kiss, but stayed close enough for our lips to almost touch. "I'm going to miss you so much." She whispered.

"I know baby. The time will fly, you'll see." I breathed.

She nodded. "I guess I'd better go. Oh Edward, I don't want to leave." I gently wiped away the tears that escaped down her cheeks.

"Tonight Bella. We'll talk tonight." I leaned down and kissed her briefly one last time.

I forced my expression into an emotionless mask as Bella turned and began to walk away.

The paps had already had enough of a show today, they didn't need to see me break down.

Suddenly, she turned and came running back to me.

_Maybe she's decided to stay after all. No, I couldn't let her do that. She's too close to obtaining her degree, it would be foolish to walk away now._

I found out rather quickly Bella's real reason for turning around as she pulled me down in order to whisper in my ear.

"By the way, Edward, I know you stole my panties."

_Oh fuckity, fuck, fuck._

_Here comes the moment when she calls me a pervert._

She continued, "It's okay, but I figured that turnabout is fair play so…." She hesitated, drawing out my agony, "I want you to know.." She said slowly "I'm wearing your underwear."

I was vaguely aware of her peck on my cheek, before she turned and ran away, leaving me looking like a dumbstruck idiot.

When I noticed her wave and blow me a kiss, I snapped out of my trance and flashed her a meaningful smile before she rounded the corner and disappeared from sight.

_There goes the woman I'm going to marry._

_And she's wearing my underwear._

Once I pulled myself together, Sidney, Maureen and I returned to the car and began the drive to the studio. No sooner were we out on the road than my cell chimed with an incoming message. Bella had sent two photos and a text. I opened the photos first.

I groaned out loud when I saw the first one, which gained me a couple of questioning looks from Sidney and Maureen in the front seat. There was my beautiful smiling girl wearing nothing but her Little Mermaid panties. Up until that moment, I'd had to use my imagination to determine what she looked like wearing them.

Fuck if my imagination did not do her justice. Not one bit.

I was more than curious, and also a little afraid to view the second photo. This time I was able to keep my groan in check, just barely.

There was Bella in all her glory wearing nothing but a pair of black boxer briefs, _my black boxer briefs, _her lips puckered into a kiss.

_Fuuuuck. _

_If her intent was to torture me, she has succeeded. She has got to be the sexiest creature alive._

The only saving grace was that she'd kept her breasts covered with her hands. If she hadn't, I'm sure I would have embarrassed myself in front of Sidney and Maureen more than I already had.

I read the text:

_**E-**_

_**Don't worry, I put the Little Mermaid panties back in your suitcase after taking the photos. **_

_**I love you.**_

_**P.S. I'm keeping your boxer briefs.**_

_**-B **_

I chuckled, relieved that she'd left the panties.

After I'd gotten my breathing under control, I dialed her.

"Hello" She answered in a sweet voice.

I drew in a breath before speaking. "Baby, what are you trying to do to me?"

Hoping that Sidney and Maureen weren't listening.

"I don't know what you're talking about sweetie" She said, toying with me.

I chuckled. "You know, I can't decide which of these is going to be my new screensaver, so I think I'll alternate between them."

"I don't have a problem with that Edward, as long as your computer is password protected." She responded. "Those were for your eyes only." She whispered.

_Abso-fucking-lutely._

_All I need is for Alec to get an eyeful of my half naked girl._

"Trust me Bella, no one will ever see these but me." I chuckled. "You always find ways to surprise me."

"I try Mr. Movie Star." She answered quietly.

I sighed. "I'd better let you go. I'm sure you'll be boarding soon."

"And you have to go to work." She added.

"I actually just arrived at the studio." I said as Sidney pulled into the lot.

She sighed. "I'll talk to you tonight. I love you Edward, and I can't wait to marry you either."

"Love you too Bella, so much. Goodbye."

_-LRM-_

After thanking Maureen for her assistance this week, and promising to call on her services the next time Bella and I were in England, I headed to work.

Hal pulled me aside before my first scene to explain that after the incident with Nicole the week before, they'd rushed to finish her scenes over the weekend, everyone more than happy to see her go. He also told me that because of the relatively incident-free shoot, we were ahead of schedule.

I couldn't pin him down to admit if that meant I'd be able to return to Seattle sooner than anticipated though.

With the possibility of returning home sooner than I'd thought, I found it surprisingly easy to focus on the task at hand. Before I knew it, the work day, which had stretched late into the evening, was over.

Bella had texted me when she landed, so I knew everything was okay on that front. As soon as I reached the suite, I signed on to skype, not wanting to miss her. After my shower, I settled into bed waiting for her to appear.

"Hello my love, did you have a pleasant flight?" I asked as soon as I saw her beautiful face.

"It was uneventful. I wish I could have stayed longer." She admitted sadly.

I drew in a deep breath. "Me too Bella. I missed you as soon as you rounded the corner in the airport."

She nodded in agreement. "Edward, it's really late there, you need to get some sleep."

"Will you lay down with me?" I asked.

"Certainly." I watched as she crawled into bed, and drifted off to sleep, following soon after.

_-LRM-_

Before leaving for the studio the next day, I had a brief meeting with Sidney.

Evidently he had spoken with Lou and discovered that Bella had been greeted by a throng of reporters when she landed in Seattle. He informed me of his fears about both mine and Bella's security now that we were engaged. In the end, we decided that neither Bella nor I would fly alone any more. Once I returned home, we would always have one or both Sidney and Lou with us when we ventured out in public. I phoned Lou to offer him a full-time position as Bella's driver and bodyguard. It was a job he'd already been doing, but we'd never had a formal agreement until now. He was happy to accept.

That settled, I left for another full day at the studio.

_-LRM-_

"You're mentioned in the latest _People _magazine." Jasper informed.

"What else is new?" I replied sarcastically.

"True." Jasper answered with a laugh.

"You've got an interview tomorrow morning in your hotel suite with _Entertainment Tonight._ They've been informed about how far they can go with personal questions."

"Okay." I answered.

"Everything is set for Cannes. You've got a full schedule of interviews and a photo shoot." Jasper continued. "I'll e-mail the exact schedule to you along with the information about tomorrow."

"Sounds good." I answered.

"Do you still expect to return to the states around the 24th?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. Hal said we were ahead of schedule, but I don't know what that means for me."

I wished it meant that I could return to my girl sooner, but I wasn't getting my hopes up.

The next morning, I was greeted by a smiling Bella soon after I woke up. "Hey baby." I said with a smile.

"Hi." She answered with a slight smile. "I have to tell you something."

I braced myself. She didn't look happy.

"Oh yeah?"

She swallowed. "I got another vase of yellow carnations today."

I looked down and muttered a low "fuck" before raising my eyes to look at Bella. "Was there a card?"

I was angry, someone was fucking with my girl. My fragile girl.

"Yes. It just said the word 'soon', and was unsigned." She answered. "But I've already spoken with my Dad, he's investigating it, and has involved the Seattle police. Everything's fine, no need to worry."

I was pleased that she'd acted so quickly, and without prompting from me or her family. "I'm glad to hear that you're taking this seriously Bella, but I'm always going to worry about you." I blew out a breath. "What did Charlie say?"

She informed me of the details of her conversation with her Dad. I felt better knowing that Charlie was involved.

I informed Bella that I didn't need to go to the studio until afternoon, because we'd been shooting late into the night. After I yawned loudly, she insisted that I get a couple more hours sleep.

It was a restless sleep. I knew I wouldn't rest easy until I spoke with Charlie later today.

_-LRM-_

The interview was awkward. Never before had I answered questions about my personal life, because never before did I _have _a personal life. I made sure to flash my bracelet as often as possible, just in case Bella were to see it. The interviewer assured me that the segment wouldn't air until next week, so I had plenty of time to let her know.

On my way to the studio, I phoned Charlie.

"Hello Edward, everything okay?" Charlie answered in his usual gruff tone.

"Hello Charlie" I responded "I suppose you can guess the reason for my call."

"Yeah, but there's nothing I can tell you Edward." He said with an exasperated sigh. "I'm following a couple of leads, I'll let you know if anything pans out."

"Thank you Charlie. I'd never forgive myself if anything were to happen to her." I admitted.

"Edward, I fail to see how anything happening to Bella would be your fault son." His tone serious.

"I just need to be there with her."

"As I said before, you do your job and we'll keep everything here under control until you get back."

"You really think this is not a big deal?" I questioned.

He let out a breath. "I'm _hoping _this turns out to be nothing." He cleared his throat. "I can't think about the alternative Edward. If anyone were to ever hurt her again" His voice seemed to catch. "I can promise you that I would find them and tear them limb from fucking limb, even if it was the last thing I ever did." He said in almost a whisper.

There was silence for a long moment before Charlie cleared his throat again.

"But as I said, even if it is _something,_ Bella is well-protected. We won't let anyone get close."

I finally took a breath. "Thanks Charlie."

"You're welcome Edward."

_-LRM-_

"Guess who I had lunch with today?" She asked as we spoke on skype.

"Hmm, I don't think I can guess." I grinned. "Possibly my mother?"

"How did you know?" She questioned.

"I try to call her every few days as I'm leaving the studio, just to touch base. She told me she wanted to have lunch with you some time this week. She didn't pressure you about wedding plans did she?"

"Oh no Edward, nothing of the kind. We had a really nice visit. She told me all about her family."

I smiled.

"She mentioned that her father lives in Chicago, and that got me thinking."

"Yes?"

"Well, do you suppose I could meet him, you know, when we go on the Route 66 trip. We're starting in Chicago." She said in a quiet voice.

"Bella, that's a wonderful idea. I've had such tunnel vision about finishing this film, I'd completely forgotten about the road trip. That would be great. He'll like you very much." I said with a wink.

_I secretly can't wait to show her off to my Grandfather. He will adore her._

She smiled, seeming extremely happy with my answer.

"I was also thinking about our wedding." She said, looking a little nervous.

This got my attention. "Yes?"

_I hope she hasn't changed her mind._

"Well, at the very least, we should start thinking about the _when. _Don't you think?" She asked timidly.

I knew I was smiling from ear to ear. "Of course Bella. I told you if it were up to me, I'd have married you yesterday. I'll be happy with any date you choose sweetheart."

She cleared her throat.

_Why was she so nervous about this?_

"Well, at first I thought _December _would be a good time. You know, after you finish filming with Clint. Alice had mentioned how she 'saw us' having a winter wedding."

I kept the smile frozen in place, but inside I was disappointed. If it were up to me, I'd marry Bella the moment my plane touches down in Seattle.

"But" She took in a deep breath before continuing "the more I thought about it, the more I realized I didn't want to wait that long."

_Maybe Bella can read my mind._

At that moment, I was hanging on her every word.

"So," She blew out a breath "how would you feel about August? Maybe around August 14th? It would be after Emmett and Rose return from their honeymoon, but before you start filming. If you don't want to do it then I'll totally understand…" she babbled on before she finally lifted her head to look at me.

I was overwhelmed with happiness. This date was so much sooner than I'd dared hope for. Bella didn't want to wait. Here was tangible proof that Bella wanted this as much as I did.

_I need to hold her in my arms and kiss her right the fuck now._

"Say something Edward." She whispered.

I cleared my throat. "I really wish you were here with me right now, because I desperately need to kiss you Bella."

She smiled.

"I love you so much." I said as I considered what she'd said. "So three months huh?"

She bit her lip. "I know. It's not a lot of time to plan a big wedding. Alice is probably going to kill me." She said with a guilty shrug.

I barked out a laugh. "Bella, I don't care about a big, lavish wedding. Three months is plenty of time to plan what we _want_."

She nodded in agreement.

_-LRM-_

"So I just scrapped the designs I'd come up with for a winter wedding." Alice informed. "What's the exact date brother dear?"

Bella and I had only discussed this a few hours before, but somehow I wasn't surprised that my sister already knew.

"August 14th" I beamed as I said the date out loud for the first time, although no one was around to see my happy expression.

"Poor Charlie's going to have a busy summer." She said lightly. "Marrying off both his children."

"It will be a summer to remember." I stated sincerely.

"Alice, can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course." She responded.

"Try no to overwhelm Bella with wedding plans yet. I'd like it to wait until I get home."

"Not a problem Edward. Right now I'm so busy with Rose's wedding and other weddings here in California, that I can easily wait until you're back to start."

"Thank you Alice."

"I am however going to work up some dress designs for her and her bridesmaids. I already have a feel for what Bella would like, but how about you? Will you want the traditional black tux?"

I thought about that.

_Every award show I attend seems to find me in the traditional black tux. Now and then I get bored and Alice dresses me in another color._

Suddenly, I had a brainstorm. "Come to think of it" I hesitated before continuing. "Bella has a weakness for white dinner jackets."

Alice hummed in appreciation. "Oh Edward, how very James Bond of you." She said with a giggle. "Coupled with black tuxedo pants?"

"Yes, I think so." I answered.

"It's a good thing you decided on a summer wedding." She concluded. "I think we may have the beginnings of a plan" She laughed lightly. "This will be perfect."

_-LRM-_

After an intense day of filming, I was finally on my way back to my suite. It was Friday, so that meant 'movie night'.

Upon entering the bedroom, I immediately connected to skype. There she was, my own personal angel, waiting for me.

"Hey baby. How are you this morning?" I murmured.

"I'm good Edward. Have you eaten dinner?" She asked.

"Not yet, I'm having something delivered. Today was grueling." I moaned as I removed my shirt, wanting nothing more than a hot shower at that moment.

"Have you eaten breakfast Bella?"

"Not yet." She answered.

I walked back over to the screen and smirked when I caught the expression on Bella's face as she reacted to my bare chest.

"Tell you what. Why don't you go grab your breakfast and bring it back with you. I'll take a quick shower. Hopefully by the time I'm finished, my food will be here and we'll eat before we watch the movie."

She smiled and nodded.

My dinner arrived just as I stepped out of the bathroom, so Bella and I could eat and enjoy the movie together.

_Young Victoria _was very well done. I teased Bella by labeling it a 'chick flick', but was drawn into the story almost immediately. I decided that Victoria and Albert were almost as much in love as Bella and I.

Almost.

"It would seem that Queen Victoria had to suffer through her fair share of negative public opinion." Bella concluded.

I nodded in agreement. It was very true. She and Albert even had lunatics shooting at them.

"Did you see the most recent story about Tanya?" Bella brought up, out of the blue.

I hadn't heard anything. Alec had backed-off bringing me tabloids, knowing that they put me in a bad mood.

I shook my head, frowning. "No, what's going on now?"

"It would appear that someone took photos of her leaving her doctor's office, her very prominent baby bump showing. Now the photos are all over the internet." She smiled, shaking her head. "Suddenly, everyone is in love with the thought of her as a mother."

I shook my head and chuckled. "I'm not surprised Bella. Remember, we discussed how fickle people can be."

I was glad for Tanya. Maybe she'd be able to salvage her career from all the fuckery.

"Yeah." She said with a sigh.

I smiled at her and yawned. "Okay, that's my cue." She said with a wink.

"No, don't go." I pleaded with a grin.

"I have to Edward. You need to sleep, and I have an appointment, remember?"

How could I have forgotten? The therapist. "Oh, yes, I forgot. Are you going to be okay?" I asked quietly.

She forced a smile as she answered. "I will be fine. This is necessary." She paused. "I can't wait until you're home though, I'm better when you're with me."

"I feel the same way baby." I thought for a moment. "We'll skype first thing in the morning, and you can tell me everything. I love you Bella."

"I love you too."

My dreams, as usual, were filled with my beautiful girl. Soon I hoped to be holding her in my arms again.

_*****************************************A/N************************************_

_**A/N Tell me you're happy. We're getting so close to finally catching up these two stories. One more LRM chap, then back to V&V.**_

_**Follow me on the blog for sneak peeks at next V&V chaps. Anything else I need to say, I'll say it on face book. Both links on my profile page. Reviews make me work faster. You know what to do. Ciao until next time!**_


	37. A Breath Of Fresh Air For The Punk'd

**Disclaimer- Stephenie still owns the usual suspects.  
****I own my original characters and original story. **

******_**This parallels chapter 50 of V&V 'Cake Tasting & Mama Bears'. As always, read the V&V chapter before attempting this one.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_*****************************LRM*******************************_

**Chapter 50 - A Breath Of Fresh Air For The Punk'd **

When I woke the next morning and turned to face my computer, my heart jumped at the sight of my girl busily writing in a notebook. I watched her for a moment before I spoke. She was so beautiful.

_In three short months, I get to wake up to her every morning._

When she threw the notebook aside, I decided to speak. "Hello beautiful, what are you up to?" She turned to find me smiling at her.

"Just a little homework." She said with a sigh before she smiled back at me. "I saw your interview tonight."

_What? _

"Already? Sorry, I would have warned you about that, but it wasn't supposed to air until next week."

"I guess they had a slow news night."

"I suppose. Although, now that I think about it, they probably wanted to be the first to 'officially' announce our engagement." I said with a smirk.

"It made me happy." She added.

I smiled. Her happiness had become the most important thing to me.

"I felt weird giving away personal information like that, but maybe they'll be satisfied now."

She laughed. "They'll always want more Edward, but I still think it was necessary."

_Bella is becoming quite savvy._

She was quiet for a minute. "You wore your bracelet."

I grinned, so glad she noticed. I shouldn't have doubted it. She didn't miss anything, just as I noticed everything about her. "I don't take it off, unless I have to, while filming."

_I suddenly remembered what I had scheduled for today._

"I wanted to check with you about something Bella."

She looked curious. "What?"

"I thought it would be a good idea to hire someone to care for the house in Oxford, seeing as we're not planning to live there full time."

"I agree Edward. Did you have someone in mind already?"

"I'm going to interview a couple of people today. After that I've got to film for a few hours this evening. We can talk about it afterwards, it will be late but I still want to see you before I sleep."

She smiled and nodded. "Me too." She thought for a moment. "So you're going to Oxford today?"

"Yes. Sidney and I are leaving in a bit."

"Do me a favor?" She asked sweetly.

"Anything sweetheart."

"Will you have a pint at the _Eagle and Child_ and think of me."

"Absolutely."

_Missing you the entire time._

"So what's your schedule after today?" She asked suddenly, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Unfortunately, I've got to film tomorrow and Monday because I'm scheduled to go to Cannes on Tuesday and Wednesday."

She looked a little stunned. "Will I get to see you in Cannes?" She asked.

"I think I'll be able to skype, although I don't know how busy my schedule will be. Jasper's set me up for several interviews and even a photo shoot."

She got a strange look on her face and seemed to zone out for a minute.

_She must be exhausted. I'll wait until later to ask about the therapist._

"Bella?" She looked at me then "I think you should probably get some sleep baby." I murmured.

She yawned, proving my theory. "Okay" She sighed. "I miss you Edward."

"Me too sweetheart. I love you. We'll speak again tonight."

"I love you too." She said just before falling asleep.

I logged off of my computer, and left for Oxford with Sidney and Alec in tow.

The first couple of interviews were bloody disasters. I was using the front sitting room in the Tolkien house to conduct them, having had a desk and several chairs brought in for the purpose.

Of course the interviewees had no idea who the owner of the house was until they walked through the doors. The first one, I soon found out, spent her days as a palm reader, or was it a fortune teller?

_What the fuck is the difference?_

She was excited to meet me and informed me right away that she was one of my followers on 'twitter'. In answer, I informed her that I didn't have a 'twitter' so she was obviously following someone pretending to be me.

"Well how about Facebook? I'm your friend on Facebook also." She defended.

I knew for a fact that this was incorrect. My Facebook was listed under a different name, and completely private. My list of friends was so small, that I had it memorized. Obviously, the lovely Bella topped that list.

"Sorry, you must be mistaken. I'm not on Facebook." I lied.

She looked disgruntled. When she tried to grab my hand to 'read my palm', the interview was officially over.

Alec stood in the corner snickering the entire time. Sidney, on the other hand, eyed her as if he might need to tackle her at any moment.

The next interview was worse. As soon as I discovered that the guy had spent time in jail for burglary, I immediately showed him the door.

I turned to Alec. "Where the fuck did the employment agency get these people?"

The third guy had a problem with flatulence. I was polite as I hastily showed him to the door. Unfortunately the damage was done.

I turned to Alec, "Fuck, when's the next appointment? I feel like I'm in an episode of Punk'd."

Alec couldn't answer. He was too busy trying to hold his breath. Even Sidney looked a little ill.

_I wonder if Emmett has found some way to play a practical joke on me all the way from Seattle._

_Damn he's good._

"For God's sake, open some fucking windows" Alec blurted with his last bit of stored air.

It was something that Sidney and I had already been attempting, when Alec suddenly fled the room. "Uh, I think I'm gonna be sick" He whined as he disappeared toward the kitchen.

"Pussy" I heard Sidney mutter, causing me to blurt out a laugh.

At that precise moment, a voice like music sounded from the foyer. "Hello, is anyone at home?" it was a woman's voice. Sidney and I both turned our heads in the direction of the doorway just in time to see an older man and woman make their way into the room.

"Oh good heavens, did something die in here?" asked the same voice as before.

"No, I'm terribly sorry. We just had an _incident_ with a gentleman who was interviewing for a position." I tried lamely to explain.

"Oh I see." She said quietly.

"Well, sorry we're a bit early. We're here to interview as well." The man stated.

I immediately had them take a seat as I looked over their references. They were both retired, had excellent references, and had extremely pleasant and unassuming personalities. I closed my eyes and silently thanked God that this day had finally turned around.

I liked the Griffins instantly, and knew that Bella would too. They were from Staffordshire, but had sold their home with the intent of living closer to their son and his family who made their home near Oxford. When they heard about the caretaker position, they were delighted.

After I explained that they would only have to do light housework and upkeep, and hire out for all repairs, they expressed their keen interest in the position. I watched as Mrs. Griffin smiled happily when she took in the sight of the rooms that would make up their personal apartment, a large sitting room, dining area, bedroom and bath, just off of the kitchen.

"Mr. and Mrs. Griffin, I would like to offer you this position." I stated as we stood in the large kitchen.

They glanced at each other. "May we have a few moments alone to discuss it?" Mr. Griffin asked.

"Of course. I should also tell you that before we sign a contract, I will want to okay this with my fiancée. The time difference being drastic, between here and Seattle, I probably won't be able to confirm everything until sometime tomorrow. So, by all means, let me leave you to discuss things." I exited the room and waited in the sitting room.

Less than a minute later I had my answer, as both the Griffins entered the room and shook my hand while smiling broadly.

I was relieved. "Once everything is settled" I began "I will be more than happy to pay for whatever furnishings you may need for your rooms Mr. and Mrs. Griffin." I informed.

"No need Mr. Masen" Mrs. Griffin answered. "We have our own furniture."

I nodded. "Actually, my last name is really Cullen, but I would be more comfortable if you would call me Edward."

Mrs. Griffin smiled. "Then I suppose you'd better call us Edith and George, _Edward_."

"There's one more thing you need to know. The rest of the house won't be furnished right away. My mother has taken it upon herself to decorate it with antiques as a surprise wedding gift for Bella. I believe she'll be coming over herself sometime in June."

They nodded their heads. After leaving all pertinent contact information with them, I headed over to the _Eagle And Child _to have my pint.

As I sat there with Alec and Sidney, I thought back to the night I proposed to Bella.

_Had it only been a week?_

She was so lovely in her dress, and so clueless that I was planning to propose. I smiled at the thought.

"Here" I said as I handed my phone to Alec. "Take my photo please."

He smirked, no doubt readying some pithy remark, but I cut him off. "I want to send it to Bella."

He nodded, and mercifully didn't speak. I sent the photo to her with a message.

_**B-**_

_**As per your request Miss Swan, soon to be Mrs. Cullen, I am enjoying a pint at the Eagle And Child.**_

_**Miss you terribly. **_

_**-E**_

_-LRM-_

We filmed well into the night. When I arrived back at the suite, I literally crawled into bed.

_****************************A/N*********************************_

_**A/N Sorry that is was so short, but it paralleled V&V's chapter exactly. Edward doesn't do a lot outside of working, so there's not a lot to say. **_

_**Check out the sneak peek for the next V&V, already posted on the blog. As usual, anything else this wordy bitch has to say, I will say on the Facebook page.**_

_**P.S. Review please ; )**_


	38. Sage Advice For The Overworked

**Disclaimer- Stephenie still owns the usual suspects.  
I own my original characters and original story. **

***This parallels chapter 51 and 52 of V&V. 51 'Waterworks & Heartfelt Sentiments' and 52 'Skypeward & Karmic Rewards'. As always read the chaps in V&V before attempting this.**

**Thanks, and enjoy!**

_*****************************************************LRM********************************************************************_

**Chapter 51&52 – Sage Advice For The Overworked**

I woke so late the next morning that I was only able to spend a few minutes on skype with Bella before leaving for the studio.

During that short amount of time, I told her about the Griffins, and got her enthusiastic approval to hire them.

She told me very little about her visit to the therapist, promising more later. I didn't press for information, forcing myself to be content with as much or as little as Bella would be willing to tell me.

It promised to be a long, grueling day of work, and even though our time on skype had been brief, I was grateful to have had it.

During my afternoon break, I phoned my mother.

"Hi Mom, happy Mother's Day" I said.

"Hello dear. Thank you for the flowers, they are lovely." She answered.

"I'm still trying to figure out how the card was written by you."

I chuckled. "Simple. I arranged everything with the florist before I left Seattle."

"I have such a thoughtful son." She said with a sigh.

"I've also arranged for two first class tickets to London for you and Dad, to be used at any time."

"What a wonderful idea. I hear that my son owns a home in Oxford." I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Yes, but unfortunately at the moment, it's an empty house." I answered quietly.

"I'll have to see what I can do about that." She answered happily.

I tried to suppress it, but couldn't hold back the yawn that escaped my mouth. "Pardon me." I apologized.

"Edward, I hope you're taking care of yourself." She remarked in a slightly scolding tone.

"I'm okay Mom. I've just been working a lot." I explained.

"Please take care of yourself Edward. We all want you home soon, but we want you well dear."

I smiled at her concern. "I will Mom. Thanks for worrying."

"I'm your Mother." She answered in explanation.

"Alice told me that Bella will be there this afternoon." I said, trying to change the subject.

"I believe so." Mom said.

"It's a difficult day for her, and for Emmett." I said solemnly.

"I'm sure it is darling." Mom answered quietly. "I'll do my best to make it easier for them."

"Would you tell Bella that no matter how late she arrives back home, I still want to skype with her."

"I'll tell her."

"Mom, do you even know what skype is?" I teased.

"Of course I do Edward" She sounded a little insulted. "Your father and I skype every time one of us has to leave town on business. It's so much nicer to be able to see him instead of talking on the phone."

"Well except for the time I attended a conference in San Francisco and drunk-skyped him at two in the morning." She started to giggle.

_Why the hell is she telling me this?_

"I was so embarrassed when I woke up the next day and remembered doing a little 'strip tease via skype' for him." She laughed out loud. "Although _he _seemed to have rather enjoyed it."

_Oh fuck. She did not just say that._

_Alice is exactly like her._

"Mom! Too much information!" I shouted into the phone.

She continued to laugh, despite my discomfort. "Oh Edward, you're almost a married man. You need to loosen up a little honey."

I cringed. "I _know_ that_,_ but you're my _Mother_. It's just, that's just, oh hell, it's just _wrong_." I whined.

She hadn't stopped laughing. "Edward, I'm going to tell you something that may shock you. I really hope it doesn't lessen the high opinion you have of me." She hesitated.

_Oh shit, what can be worse than what she's already subjected me to today?_

"What Mom?" I choked out the question.

"Well, the fact of the matter is that… your father and I have sex. Quite often actually. You should appreciate that fact, otherwise you and Alice wouldn't be here." She said before she exploded in laughter.

_I wonder if she's been drinking mimosas? _

"I love you Mom, but I really need to go _now_."

She cackled at the urgent tone of my voice.

_I need to figure a way to bleach my fucking brain._

"Thank you again son. I love you."

"Love you too Mom."

_She is still fucking laughing._

_-LRM-_

Late that night, after showering and collapsing into bed, I made sure to connect to skype before succumbing to sleep.

_Hopefully my sweet girl's face will be the first thing I see when I open my eyes._

I knew it would be a good day, when I opened my eyes. Once I could focus on the screen, there she was, the woman who meant everything to me.

"Good morning beautiful, although I guess it's still Sunday at home." As those words left my mouth, I realized that being Sunday meant that it was still Mother's Day there. "How was today sweetheart? I wish I could have been there with you."

"Oh Edward." She said quietly, tears threatening to spill. "It turned out to be a wonderful day." She blinked, causing the tears to escape, and run down her cheeks.

_Wonderful? _

"Bella, if the day was wonderful, then why are you crying?"

"It was just a bit overwhelming." She said as the tears really started to flow.

I started to panic, trying to find a way to fix her distress from thousands of miles away, as I dragged my fingers roughly through my hair. "Bella, please tell me what's going on before I lose my mind. You have no idea how difficult it is to watch you cry, and know that I can do nothing to help."

"Edward stop!" She said forcefully. "These are happy tears."

I stopped tugging at my hair, waiting for her to explain. "I was prepared for this day to be difficult, but it never happened. Early this morning, Rose found out she's _pregnant._" She emphasized the last word.

_Well that was unexpected._

She then proceeded to fill me in on the details of her day. From my sister's arrival with a bag full of pregnancy tests, to my mother being the proud owner of a _MILF _shirt.

I had a flashback to my conversation with her earlier, and cringed.

Evidently everyone was happy, and Emmett was apparently over the moon with the news. I was just happy to see her so happy.

"There was only one sour note to the entire day." She grimaced. "Mrs. Whitlock rode in on her broomstick and made Rose cry." At that, Bella told me about the venom which had spewed from the troll-bitch's mouth, and poor Rose being reduced to tears.

I shook my head in disbelief. Rose and Jasper didn't deserve the way she treated them. Amazingly, although they should both be screwed up and in therapy by now, that simply wasn't the case.

I was suddenly very grateful, once again, for being blessed with the perfect mother.

_Even if she did freak me the hell out sometimes._

"Your mother got angry and said that a baby was never an embarrassment, and told her she should be ashamed for making her daughter cry." Bella continued.

I smiled, happy that my mother intervened, but sad that it had been necessary in the first place. "I'm not surprised. My mother considers every child to be a blessing. She would have been quite happy to have had a house full." I said wistfully. "I know that Mom and Dad wanted another child after I was born, but it never happened. Personally, I'm surprised she wanted any more after having me."

_From what I've been told, my birth was very dangerous and difficult, but I'll spare Bella the details._

"Why Edward? Because they'd already attained perfection?" She teased, completely misinterpreting my statement.

I laughed. "Yeah, right." I laughed again. "No, Bella, I wasn't being egotistical. Evidently Mom had a horribly long and painful labor with me. I was rather big."

As I said that, Bella got the strangest expression on her face.

_What the hell is she thinking?_

She zoned out for a time, and then started chuckling to herself.

_She's probably so tired that she's now delirious._

"Bella, where did you go just now?" I asked. "You completely zoned out on me." I narrowed my eyes, observing her reaction. "I'm dying to know what you were thinking about because your face just turned the loveliest shade of red."

_Could Bella possibly be having inappropriate thoughts about me?_

_The possibility caused me to smirk._

"I don't know what you're talking about Edward." She answered with an innocent smile.

_Sure you don't._

_-LRM-_

Later that day, Bella and I talked briefly on the phone, while I was filming. The next time we spoke was early Tuesday morning on skype.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"Always so inquisitive." She answered with a smile.

"If you must know, I was wishing for the millionth time that I was with _you_." She answered.

I didn't let on how much it hurt me to be leaving for Cannes without her.

"Next year baby." I suddenly realized that next year everything would be different. "We'll be married by then, and if I have to go to Cannes, you will be with me, as my wife." I couldn't help the smile that overtook my face.

She smiled back at me. "Speaking of getting married…" She hesitated before continuing, immediately causing me to worry.

"Not having second thoughts are you?" I questioned.

"Of course not Edward. Never." She stated vehemently.

"What are your wishes for the wedding?" She questioned. "I mean, I should probably start making some plans, instead of waiting until you get home to do everything."

"Bella, here's my honest answer." I made sure to sit up and look directly into the camera before continuing. "None of that matters to me. As soon as I see you in that white dress, your father walking you down the aisle to me, no one and nothing else will matter. I doubt I'll notice much else for the rest of the day."

At my words, Bella got the strangest look on her face.

"That's sort of the way I feel every time you say something sweet like that. Edward, you were blessed with a silver tongue."

_Hmm. Why not have a little fun with this?_

I grinned and wiggled my eyebrows before teasing her by slowly licking my lips.

_Oh baby, what I'd like to do with this tongue._

"Okay, I'm changing the subject now, because you are entirely too distracting." She blurted, causing me to laugh out loud.

"How soon until you leave?" She asked, effectively ending my fun.

"I have to start getting reading in fifteen minutes or so."

"Okay, maybe you have time to help me with my homework."

_Huh?_

I shrugged. "Of course Bella. What can I do?"

"Well, it's not actually for school. Dr. Miller wants me to make a list of things that I like about myself. That part of the assignment is proving difficult."

Hearing this did not please me. Here we are back to the issue of her low self-esteem.

"The other part of the assignment is to list ten things that _others_ like about me. Emmett already gave me a couple, I was hoping to get a couple from you."

I sighed. "I'm limited to ten?" I asked, smiling.

She nodded. I proceeded to hold up my fingers as I counted.

"You're breathtakingly beautiful, extremely sexy, the most honest person I know, charming, witty, funny, smart, forgiving, compassionate, and thoughtful. That's ten, but I feel compelled to add that you're also a great kisser." I smirked as I wiggled my eyebrows yet again.

She laughed before asking quietly, "Do you really see me that way Edward?"

I nodded. "Bella, I thought maybe your self-esteem would be improving by now. Sometimes you act as if people want to spend time with you out of pity." I sighed. "I don't pity you Bella. I love you. My heart breaks when I think of the things you've had to endure, but my main concern is the future, not the past. We're going to have a wonderful future baby." I added gently.

She seemed to accept my words. "I've wasted a lot time haven't I?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Thinking myself unworthy of everyone's love. I'm working on it Edward. Dr. Miller said that I need to learn to love myself and the first step was learning to like myself. That's why she gave me this exercise."

"Bella, you honestly can't come up with ten things you like about yourself?"

"I've come up with two so far, but I'm still working on it."

I rested my chin on my hand as I thought. "I know this is a private matter, but will you keep me apprised of your progress?" I asked quietly.

"I can do that."

_-LRM-_

When Alec, Sidney and I arrived in Cannes, it was just after noon. We went straight to our hotel to check in .

The first interview was for a European radio station. It was a surreal moment when I sat in the makeshift radio booth, surrounded on three sides by the French Riviera, and on the fourth by the brilliant blue of the Mediterranean.

"Hello Edward, good to see you again." I was greeted by the host.

_What was his name again?_

I glance surreptitiously at the cheat sheet Alec had provided.

_Simon?_

"Hello Simon, wonderful to see you again too. " I smiled. "I think the last time we spoke was during the promotional tour for _Time Stands Still._ That would be when? Last November I suppose?" I answered by own question.

Simon looked a little stunned, surprised, no doubt, that I remembered him.

_Well I did, sort of._

"Yes, that's correct." He said with a smile. "So Edward, tell everyone a little about the film you're working on right now."

"Well, it's called _The Harvest of Avarice, _it's set during the 1930's and later during World War II." I needed to word this carefully in order not to give away the plot. "My character, while still a child, is separated from his best friends, only to meet them again later in England, on the eve of the D-day invasion."

"Edward, I've been hearing the terms 'blockbuster' and 'epic' being used to refer to this movie. Is it going to be as big as predicted?"

I pursed my lips as I thought.

"All I can say is that the director, along with the cast and crew, have been working very hard, and putting in a lot of long hours. I only hope that my part in it does justice to everyone else's hard work."

"Oh Edward, I'm sure it will. Don't be so modest." Simon responded with a chuckle. "Now your next film will be quite different. You're filming with Clint Eastwood?"

I nodded, then, remembering we were on radio, I spoke. "Yes. We will start filming in September."

_After Bella and I return from our honeymoon._

I smiled smugly to myself.

The next few questions were all about _Enemy Combatant, _and what it would be like to work with Clint. I got the impression that Simon was almost as big a fan as Charlie.

The interview had been comfortable, probably the reason I'd been lulled into a false sense of security. When the tone of Simon's questions changed abruptly, it took me by complete surprise.

"I must ask you this Edward. All these stories about your personal life in the news are confusing. For years we were led to believe that Tanya Madison was your steady girlfriend, whom you cheated on I might add. Now we are told that was all fabricated, and a slew of former _dates _have said you never laid a finger on them."

I took a breath, trying to gather my wits. As it turned out, it wasn't necessary, because Simon wasn't finished.

"You truly expect the public to believe that your relationship with Isabella Swan is genuine, after you admit you weren't honest with the public for years?"

I was stunned. "What do you want me to say Simon?" I was pissed, but part of me knew that this was my fault for letting the studio spin that false image for years. "I was wrong to allow that to go on for so long. Admittedly, I was young when all of it began, but that's no excuse. In the end, I took the easy way out. It was simpler to go along with the lie, and protect my privacy."

"Oh and why is that Edward? What do you have to hide? Why was your privacy so important that you were willing to live a lie?" Simon smirked. "It's been done before Edward. You are not original. The studio wanted their prize bull to appear to be heterosexual. Don't you think it's a little pathetic to use a sad, broken girl to continue the lie."

_What the fuck?_

I stood from my chair, my fists clenched at my sides.

"I don't care what you say or think about me, but you will leave Isabella out of your attacks." I was fuming. "As for being gay, which was what you were alluding to _Simon_" I spit his name as if it were a curse word "I'm not gay. Period. End of story."

He smirked at that.

_Fucker has an agenda._

"Simon, if I were gay, I wouldn't hide it. One of my best friends is gay, it's part of who he is, I'm sure there were many times in his life that things would have been easier if he'd hidden it, instead he remained true to himself."

_Chris is one of the bravest men I've ever known._

I ran my through my hair.

"For the first time in years, I am doing just that. I've come clean about stupid things I've done, which were never my idea. I've found the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. Not that it's any of your business, but Bella and I can't wait to begin that life together." I gave him a hard glare. "And neither of us gives a _fuck _what you or anyone else has to say about it."

Simon's mouth fell open in surprise at my language. I ripped off the microphone and threw it on the table before storming out.

I'd probably said too much, and the studio would chew my ass for sure for dropping the 'F' bomb, but I didn't care.

Once we were outside, Alec slapped me on the back. "Fucking A, Edward!"

I shook my head in exasperation. "I guess we're back to 'no personal questions' again." I complained.

Needing to hear Bella's voice, I pulled out my phone and dialed her. "Hey baby" I breathed into the phone.

"Edward" she mumbled, her voice still groggy from sleep. "Are you in Cannes?"

"Yes. I arrived a couple of hours ago." I said sadly. "I just stormed out of an interview."

"What happened?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"I guess I'm just tired of assumptions about you and me. Either I'm a man-whore or I'm gay. I know it's my own fault because I was dishonest for so long, but everything has changed. I want everyone to understand that I'm deeply, irrevocably in love with you, and can't wait to make you my wife." I sighed heavily. "I want to protect you Bella. I don't want any of this shit hurting you."

"Oh Edward. I've made my peace with the fact that some people will never accept the truth. You need to learn to be okay with it too. As for protecting me" She paused "I'm a lot tougher than you think Mr. Movie Star."

I knew she was trying to lighten my mood. It worked.

I blew out a breath and smiled. "Thank you sweetheart, I guess I just needed to hear that. I love you."

"You're very welcome. I love you too Edward. Do what you need to do so that you can hurry home to me." She whispered.

My heart clenched at her words.

"I'll do my best baby."

_-LRM—_

A short while later, Alec led me to a group of reporters. I was supposed to give a little impromptu press conference. Even though the last interview had left a bad taste in my mouth, I plastered on my Hollywood smile, and began.

"Edward, where is your lovely fiancée today?" asked a female reporter. I believed she was Dutch.

I smiled. "Unfortunately, she couldn't be with me today."

"Are the reports true that say she assaulted Nicole French, hitting her in the face?" shouted a rude voice above the others.

_Should I even answer that?_

Deciding that I should, so that Bella didn't acquire a reputation for hitting random people on the movie set, I stated firmly, "That is absolutely untrue."

"Edward, how did you like filming in England?" asked a reporter from the BBC.

"We haven't quite finished yet", I responded with a grin. "But to answer your question, I absolutely adore England, even though I haven't ventured much outside of London during my stay."

_England will always hold a special place in my heart because it is where Bella agreed to make my fondest wish come true. She agreed to spend the rest of her life with me._

"The British people have been wonderful, the weather pleasant, there's nothing I can find to complain about."

_Except for the fact that my girl is so far away._

"You sound as if you'll be disappointed to leave" added the same reporter.

"Now don't put words in my mouth" I responded with a cheeky grin.

He laughed.

I phoned Bella once more before going to my photo shoot. For some reason, having to answer all those questions had made me nervous, and I needed to hear her voice to be centered again.

The photo shoot was held at a very resplendent, and very private, villa on the Riviera. I spent about an hour posing for photos indoors, and then another hour outdoors.

For the last few photos, I had to don a white dinner jacket. My mind immediately travelled back to dancing with Bella at Carnation Plaza Gardens in Disneyland. It was one of many wonderful memories of our time together.

Once the photo shoot was over, I had Sidney take a shot of me in the jacket, before changing back into my own clothes. For the first time all afternoon, I had some down time. We headed back to the hotel to rest and then prepare for the movie premiere and party I was scheduled to attend that evening.

On my way to the premiere, I pulled out my phone and sent Bella the photo and a short message.

_**B-**_

_**Finished my photo shoot earlier today. On my way to a premiere now. Knowing how you loved the white dinner jacket, I'm sending you a photo that I had Sidney take just for you.**_

_**I love you. I miss you.**_

_**-E**_

_-LRM-_

The next morning I woke to find that sometime during the night, Alice had sent several photos to my phone. She had obtained preview copies of the Vanity Fair issue with she, Chris, Bella and Rose on the cover. It made my day to receive those photos. They were dazzling.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from my girl. I found that, for the rest of my stay in Cannes, all I had to do was look at those photos, and my spirits would immediately be lifted.

After a light breakfast of croissant and coffee with Sidney and Alec, and a swim in the hotel pool, I was shuttled to my next interview. This one was for the Cannes issue of Premiere Magazine. When I arrived at Hotel Le Canberra, I was immediately ushered into a small waiting room. As I sat there, I pulled my phone out again and looked at Bella. She was so beautiful. I knew I was smiling like a fool, when I heard a familiar voice to my right.

"Well, well, well, what's going on Edward? The lovely Bella 'sexting' you?" He remarked with a chuckle.

I looked up to see Johnny smiling down at me. I stood immediately and shook his hand. "Hello. I wasn't sure if you would be in Cannes yet."

"I've been here since late last night." He answered. "Look, I've got to run to an interview, but how would you like to meet for lunch today?"

"Sure" I agreed with a smile.

"The restaurant here in the hotel is good. What do you say we meet in an hour?" He asked.

"Sounds good." I answered, and then he was gone.

The interview was surprisingly painless, the reporters sticking with questions which focused on my movies rather than my personal life.

Before I knew it, I was having lunch with Johnny as we discussed my upcoming nuptials.

"I'm happy for you Edward." Johnny congratulated. "And I hope I get an invitation."

"Of course" I answered as I nodded.

"Bella's a great girl. I told Vanessa all about her, and she can't wait to meet her."

I smiled. "I know she'd like that very much."

_At least I hope so._

"So have you discussed where you're going to live after the wedding?" Johnny asked as we ate.

"Not really. I think we'll discuss all that when I get home." I answered.

_I wonder where Bella will want to live?_

"I bought a house in England." I admitted.

Johnny's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "That's great man. Do you think you'll live there after you're married?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I don't think L.A. will be our main home. It's convenient when I have to film in California, but I don't think Bella will ever be completely comfortable there."

Johnny nodded in understanding. "It's a whole different world once you get outside of L.A. Once you find the place you're most comfortable, hopefully the rest of the world won't intrude, especially if you have children." He mused. "We spend part of our time in California, but the farm in France is home. I knew from the beginning that I didn't want my kids around all the crazy shit going on in L.A. I never wanted them growing up to think that's what life was all about."

This is something Bella and I would need to discuss, but there wasn't any great hurry.

Johnny gave me his address, insisting I send him an invitation. He also insisted that I attend the Chanel party that night, in order to meet Vanessa. I agreed before going back to my hotel to prepare for yet another premiere.

This one was much better than the one I'd endured the night before, although it didn't capture my attention enough to keep my mind from wandering. Johnny had given me a lot to think about.

At the Chanel party, I was finally able to meet Vanessa. She was beautiful and smart with a confident air, but was very quiet, seeming almost shy. I decided that Bella would like her very much.

Knowing I had to work the next day, Sidney, Alec and I left the party early to fly back to London.

The next morning, I was finally able to talk to Bella on skype again. It was Wednesday evening at home, and she seemed troubled about something.

_I hope there were no more damn flowers delivered._

"I had lunch with your mother today." She informed.

"That's nice." I smiled and decided to take this opportunity to tease her. "I had lunch yesterday with Johnny Depp."

"You did!" She exclaimed. "How did that happen?"

I chuckled. "We were granting interviews for the same magazine, and he asked if I was busy for lunch. We had a nice time."

"What did you talk about?"

"You" I breathed.

_At least part of the time._

I laughed. "My God Bella, you should see your face. You look so guilty."

"I am guilty." She muttered. "Guilty of ruining our lunch with Johnny because of my drunken behavior."

I continued to laugh. "You didn't ruin anything. I told you, Johnny likes you. A lot. He'd heard about the engagement, of course, and wanted to congratulate me."

She smiled. "That was nice."

"I told you he's a good guy. I'd like to invite him to the wedding if that's okay?"

"Absolutely Edward." she smiled and nodded. "Speaking of the wedding, your Mom mentioned that we could use their house for the wedding and reception."

"Is that what you want?" I asked.

She sighed. "Edward, I really want to be married from my church."

_Not a surprise._

"Then that's what we'll do Bella. Stop worrying, you won't hurt my mother's feelings." I thought. "We'll get married in Forks. Where would you like to hold the reception?"

Her face scrunched up adorably as she thought about this. "There's really no where that will work. I don't think we should have it at the fire hall if you're inviting Hollywood people." She announced with a chuckle.

I smiled as I thought of the perfect solution. "I have an idea."

"What?"

"We get married in Forks, but hold the reception at my parent's home." I suggested.

"But…it's so far away." She whispered.

"It would take a little planning, but I don't think the guest list is going to be massive Bella. After the wedding, we arrange to have all the guests shuttled to my parent's house."

"Like, get married in the morning?" She asked.

"It's just a thought. We can discuss it later if you'd like."

She smiled brightly. "I would like that very much."

"Good. I'm glad I could help." I smiled. "Sweetheart, I have to get going. Call my Mom, she can get the ball rolling with preparations."

"I can't wait until you get home Edward." She said quietly.

"I'll be back before you know it." I smiled. "I love you beautiful."

"I love you too."

I hadn't realized at that moment how true my words were. Hal informed me that afternoon that he'd been able to shave days off of my film schedule. It was still unclear _exactly _when I'd be able to go home, but I would take whatever I could get. From that night, I kept my bags packed in anticipation.

_***********************************************A/N***********************************************8*********************_

_**A/N And there we have it. The escapades of Cannesward. He actually showed a little vulnerability in this one, allowing Bella to calm him down for once. BTW, I love Esme. We both live to embarrass our children, whether in private or in public, it's all good. lol.**_

_**Hope you liked it. Remember to vote for V&V at the Inspired Fanfic Awards blogspot. I appreciate all of you so much. Photos of Cannes on the Facebook. Edward's hotel, and the restaurant where he and Johnny dined.**_

_**Review please! I thank you in advance.**_


	39. Some Peace of Mind for the JetLagged

**Disclaimer- Stephenie still owns the usual suspects.  
I own my original characters and original story. **

***This parallels chapters 53 and 54 of V&V 'Iron Man & Safely Home' and 'Quiet Comfort & Perfect Words'. Please read those chapters of V&V before reading this one.**

**Enjoy!**

********************************************LRM**********************************************************

**Chapter 53&54 – Some Peace of Mind for the Jet-Lagged **

I think I was finally coming to understand the term 'in the eye of the storm'. The whirlwind trip to Cannes had been just that. In short, I was happy to be back in London.

Jasper had heard about my radio interview, but not because it had been publicized. He'd heard about it from the studio.

"They aren't going to say anything to you directly Edward. Sal's assistant Ryan called me instead. They don't want to run the risk of pissing you off." Jasper stated in an amused tone.

"What did he say?" I asked, although I really didn't care. I'd been pushing myself to finish my scenes, and I was tired.

"He just wanted to give us a friendly reminder that when you go to interviews set up by the studio, you are, in effect, representing them."

"So this is because I said _fuck _during the radio interview." I mused, beginning to lose my patience with this bullshit.

"Yes, although I don't understand why it's a big deal. This hasn't even been reported in the U.S. and no one, aside from Simon, cares about it in Europe." Jasper continued. "Actually, I heard that Simon got in trouble with his bosses for cornering you like that.

I shrugged, although Jasper couldn't see me over the phone. I was making a concerted effort to let this roll off my back.

"He's popular, he'll get away with it." I answered.

"I'm sure you're right." Jasper agreed.

_-LRM—_

"She's dead?" I asked in disbelief.

Bella nodded, "Yeah. Evidently she got impatient waiting to cross the street and was hit by a city bus a few hours ago." She answered. "The weirdest part was that the bus had one of Emmett's underwear ads on the side."

"Oh my God Bella, you are kidding." I said, shocked.

"Nope."

"Well, I guess I wouldn't have wished death on her, I mean she was already in a lot of trouble, I figured that would be enough of a payback. But Bella, you have to admit that the underwear ad makes this pretty fucking funny." I chuckled.

"I suppose it is funny." She said as she attempted a smile.

"Bella, what's bothering you?" I asked.

"Don't get me wrong, I despised Geri Chance with every fiber of my being, but when I heard this tonight, I didn't feel vindicated or satisfied in any way, I just felt a little empty." She admitted. "Somewhere out there, somebody, even if it's only one person, is mourning her death. I can't help but have compassion for them."

_She never ceases to amaze me._

"Oh Bella, just one of the many reasons I love you, your forgiving nature." I sighed. "You're a very good person Bella, even if you refuse to see it."

"Right back at ya, Mister Movie Star." She finally smiled.

_She's too good for me.._

"So how's the filming going?" she asked brightly.

"Very well. At the rate we're progressing, my scenes could be completed in just a few days."

"You're kidding!" She squealed.

"I'm hoping to be back with you very soon baby."

_I only wish I knew exactly when that was._

"Oh Edward, that news made my day." She admitted happily.

"Keep your fingers crossed." I smiled.

_-LRM-_

I was worried about my girl. The anniversary of her mother's death was Monday, and I still didn't know if I'd make it back in time. I didn't mention the possibility to her, knowing it would be worse to build up her hopes, only to have them dashed at the last minute.

Thankfully she would be spending the weekend with her Dad. He'd take care of her whether or not I was able to make it.

On set, we continued to stay ahead of schedule. Sometimes I felt as if fate was finally giving Bella and me a break by helping me return to her sooner.

She was constantly on my mind, which may explain, in part, what happened to me on Friday night.

'_Edward, come on, we have to hurry.' Bella smiled as she took my hand, pulling me toward the trees behind Charlie's house._

_I didn't answer, I just smiled and followed. _

'_Faster silly' she laughed._

_Suddenly the scene changed, and Bella and I were pushing our way through a crowd of people. Fans and paps grabbed at me, holding me back. Try as I might to keep my grip on Bella's hand, the force of the crowd became too strong. _

'_Bella, no.' I shouted as her hand slipped from mine._

_I could still see her as she drifted further and further from me. I tried to reach her, but she was too far away. She turned her head to face me, a terrified look on her face. _

'_Bella, wait...' I called as I pushed through the ever-thickening crowd. _

'_Edward, help me' She shouted, her voice faint over the din of the crowd. A moment later, I lost sight of her. _

'_Bella, no' I shouted. _

_I pushed through the crowd, moving forward until I couldn't move any more._

'_Where are you Bella?' I shouted, my steps slowing. It felt as if I was running through wet cement. My movements became ever slower, until I couldn't take another step. Exhausted, I bent at the waist, grasping my knees and shutting my eyes, as I tried to catch my breath. _

_When I opened my eyes again, I was back in the forest. The crowd of people had vanished. I looked at the path ahead of me, and noticed something, or someone, lying there. I used the last of my energy to make my way over to it._

_As I drew near, I realized to my horror that it was the still form of my beautiful girl lying there, yellow carnations strewn across the ground beside her. 'Bella' I sobbed as I sank to my knees…_

"Wake up Mr. Cullen' said a deep masculine voice. "Mr. Cullen. Edward. Wake up. You're having a nightmare sir."

_Sidney? _

_Nightmare?_

I forced my eyes open, and found Sidney looking down at me, a worried expression on his face. After sitting up, I looked around in an effort to get my bearings.

I was in my hotel room in London. "What?" I looked at Sidney questioningly.

"Sir, I was in the kitchen and heard you shouting. I thought someone had broken into the room." Sidney explained.

I scrubbed my face with my shaking hands.

_Only a dream. Not real. Only a dream._

I let out a heavy sigh and looked at Sidney gratefully. "Thanks man. I think I've been working too hard." I said, trying to play off the fact that I was freaking the fuck out.

Sidney just gave me a serious look and nodded once, before exiting the room.

I lay in the bed for another fifteen minutes trying to calm my breathing. Even though I knew it had only been a nightmare, without being able to hold Bella safe in my arms, my mind started to run amok with worry. Even after my shower, I still hadn't completely calmed. I looked at the clock and realized that it was still Friday night at home. Just as I reached for my cell to dial Bella, my phone rang.

I looked at the screen, taking a deep breath.

_Bella_

If I didn't want her to worry, I needed to do one hell of an acting job. Two more deep breaths, and I answered.

"Hello sweetheart, did you have a nice evening with your Dad?" I asked.

"We went to the movies."

_My God it was good to hear her voice. _

_Just a dream._

"Ah, and what did you see?"

"_Iron Man 2. _As usual, Robert Downey Jr. did not disappoint." She answered, obviously trying to make me jealous.

_I'll play along._

"Is that a fact?" I responded. "Should I be worried about your admiration of Mr. Downey?"

"Absolutely not." She responded with a giggle. "I'm afraid that you're the only man that will ever receive my admiration along with my undying devotion Mister Movie Star."

I sighed. "I already knew that, but it's always good to hear."

"Do you want to go on skype?" She asked.

_Huh?_

"At Charlie's?"

"Yes, he broke down and purchased a wireless router and a laptop, so he could carry his computer around the house."

I logged onto skype as she continued.

"He still has the old desktop dinosaur though. Between you and me, I think he's been taking the laptop in the kitchen to look up different fish recipes. Charlie getting experimental in the kitchen can only lead to disaster. I have to admit it has me worried." She joked.

"Maybe the Forks fire department should be put on alert." I answered with a laugh.

"Good idea." She responded just before appearing on my screen.

_She was a vision. All my worries evaporated as soon as I saw her beautiful smile._

"Hello fiancé." She teased.

"Same to you my love." I said with a wink "When will Rose and Emmett arrive?"

"I would assume sometime around noon tomorrow. They have to start their Pre Cana classes at two o'clock."

"Will we have to do that also?" I asked.

I'd been so busy working; I hadn't had time to think about much else.

"I was going to speak with Father Pat on Sunday, but I'm assuming that it's required. Are you okay with that?" She asked with a hint of nervousness.

"Of course Bella, I want to marry you in your church. Whatever is required of me, I will do."

"Sometimes you are too good to be true." She smiled.

"Get used to it Miss Swan, you're going to have me around for a long time." I grinned.

"I'm counting on that." She whispered.

I paused as I thought about the upcoming anniversary. "Sweetheart, what are your plans for Monday."

"Um, Rose has to work on Monday, so she and Emmett are returning home Sunday afternoon." She sighed. "Lou is coming to pick me up after my visit to the cemetery on Monday evening." She whispered. "I want to spend as much time as possible there before I have to go home."

"Once again, I'm not with you on a day when you need me." I wished I could know for sure whether I'd make it back.

"Don't worry about it Edward. Even when I'm through with school, you won't be able to be with me all the time. There are some days when your film schedule is not going to fit in with something I need to do, and that's okay."

I nodded, still sad. "Does it get any easier now that seven years has gone by?"

"Not easier. I can't think about that day, it's too difficult. But I can think about my Mom without breaking down in tears. So, not easier, just different." She answered in a quiet voice.

We chatted a while longer about what we'd do when I got back.

"Bella, I know graduation isn't until mid-June, but would you come to L.A. and attend the MTV movie awards with me?"

"When is it?" She questioned.

"June 6th. I'm up for two awards." I smiled, hoping she'd agree to go.

She pretended to be deep in thought. "I guess so. Which awards?"

"Um, Best Male Performance for _Time Stands Still._" I answered.

"Oh Edward, that's wonderful, I hope you win." She said enthusiastically. She thought for a moment. "Didn't you say _two _awards?"

I nodded.

_Please don't make me say the other one._

"What's the other one?" She tilted her head to the side, waiting for my answer.

"Uh, globalsuperstar." I mumbled.

"What was that?" She asked with a laugh, "And why do I get the impression you don't want me to know?"

I sighed in exasperation. "Glo-bal-su-per-star" I answered, pronouncing each syllable loudly.

She snickered. "My fiancé, the Global Superstar…ooohhhh." She teased. "If you win, will it go to your head? " She asked, still teasing. "Maybe I'll need to ride in a separate car so there will be enough room for you and your ego." She laughed out loud then.

"Ha ha Miss Swan." I smirked. "I hope I don't win. I mean, how do you accept an award for _that?_ It's just bizarre."

She continued to chuckle until it was time for me to leave.

_-LRM-_

It was Saturday evening.

I died today.

Expired. Assumed room temperature. Shuffled off this mortal coil. Passed on. Bit the dust. Breathed my last. Gave up the ghost. Went to meet my Maker.

Well, actually not me per se, but my character in _The Harvest of Avarice _was now dead. We'd filmed the death scene earlier today. After completing it, I discovered what a strange sense of humor Hal had.

In celebration of my 'death', we were knocking off work at a decent time tonight. Hal had ordered in a lavish dinner for the entire cast and crew. He'd even had a portion of the soundstage decorated to look like a funeral parlor and the wait staff dressed as Victorian undertakers.

_I'd have expected this from someone like Tim Burton or Wes Craven._

Before I left for the evening, Hal pulled me aside. "The scenes we filmed today were perfect Edward. You've done an amazing job."

"Thanks Hal, but I didn't do it alone."

"Don't fool yourself Edward. As great as this story is, the people will be flocking to the theatres in droves because of your performance." He answered confidently.

I just shook my head in response.

Hal chuckled. "I thought I'd let you know that once we finish the scene tomorrow night, you are free to go."

My eyes shot open in surprise. "You wouldn't shit me would you?" I asked warily, almost too afraid to hope.

Hal laughed. "No Edward. Barring any unforeseen problems, we should be close to wrapping your scenes by this time tomorrow."

I knew I was grinning from ear to ear. "I can't tell you how happy that makes me Hal."

"We'll still have some reshoots, but we'll deal with those in California next month." He grinned "I also expect you to attend the wrap party in L.A. around the same time."

"I'll be there." I was ecstatic. My chances of making it back to Bella on Monday were getting better and better.

The nightmare returned again that night, although it was an abbreviated version of the first one. I woke up sweating, but didn't scream this time. I was certain that all the long hours and anxiety caused by being so far from Bella had finally taken a toll on my sanity.

I needed a rest.

_-LRM—_

"Alec, call Jasper and let him know I was able to fly back today. I'll give you a call on Tuesday about my upcoming schedule." I said in a rush as I grabbed my bag, heading for the door.

We had completed my final scene in the middle of the night. Sidney and I had reservations on the first flight to Seattle leaving that morning. I had called Lou as soon as our flight was booked. He was going to pick me up from the airport, driving me straight to Forks.

Deciding to surprise Bella with my arrival, I sent her a text on my way to the airport.

.  
_**Beautiful-**_

_**Unfortunately, my schedule today makes it impossible to skype.**_

_**I've already left the hotel. Very busy day ahead, but I promise I will speak with you this evening. **_

_**I love you more than words can say.**_

_**-Edward**_

_-LRM—_

My departure from England must have taken the media by surprise. I did not see one pap on my way through Heathrow. However, a couple of fans recognized me when I had to go through security, and I was certain that photos or video of me would be on the internet soon. I also knew that, because of what day it was, my beautiful sad girl wouldn't be surfing the net to see them.

When I was finally on board the plane, I relaxed.

It was during times like this that I wished I could sleep on airplanes. The most I had ever been able to achieve were cat naps. Because of the nightmares, I hadn't had a decent sleep in days.

_I was going to be in shitty shape by the time I landed._

For the first couple of hours, I listened to my ipod or read. Sidney wasn't much of a conversationalist. After trying to draw him out repeatedly over the last couple of months, I finally came to realize that his lack of response wasn't personal. I noticed that he would interact just like anyone else when we were in the hotel suite, however out in public, he was all business.

Protecting me was his number one priority. He didn't want to get sidetracked with meaningless chit chat during the times when he needed to stay alert. I had grown to appreciate that over these last few weeks.

After breakfast, I reclined my seat and put up the privacy dividers, deciding to watch a movie. I laughed when I saw that _Pirate Radio _was one of the options. Unable to resist the reminder of movie night with Bella, I settled back to watch it.

The smile that had broken out on my face at the thought of Bella, remained there as I thought about being with her again in just a few hours.

_-LRM—_

When we touched down in Seattle, my adrenaline kicked in one more time, helping me navigate customs and security with ease.

As instructed, Lou was waiting for us when we landed. We wasted no time dropping Sidney, before heading to Forks. I couldn't sleep in the car; I was too excited.

_Not much longer until I can hold Bella in my arms again._

As we passed the 'Welcome to Forks' sign, I started to tense, my body coiled, ready to spring. Lou drove straight to the cemetery. As we pulled in, I noticed the Chief's truck parked just inside, and then noticed that he was leaning against it. As soon as we parked, I exited the car and I hurried over to him. The look of surprise on Charlie's face was almost comical, but as I got closer, his surprised expression changed into a welcoming smile.

As soon as I reached him, he shook my hand. "Glad to see you back Edward. This is just what she needs, I think." He grinned and pointed up the path.

"She's just beyond that grouping of trees." He watched me as I began to walk up the path. "Oh, and Edward." He called.

I stopped and turned to face him.

"I'll wait at the house." He said.

I nodded and waved before turning again, anxious to see my girl.

As soon as I neared the trees, there she was, standing in the path, staring at me in shock.

I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face at the sight of her. The woman I'd longed for and missed for weeks was almost close enough to touch. She started to move slowly toward me then, and when there were only a few feet left between us, she launched herself into my arms. I held onto her for dear life, burying my face in her hair, inhaling her sweet scent as she shed happy tears.

For the first time in weeks, I could relax.

After a few very emotional moments, she looked up at me through her tears. "Oh Edward."

"I know." I murmured as I held her, never wanting to let go.

As we stood there, I glanced around, curious as to which grave belonged to Bella's mother. "Would it be alright, I mean" I hesitated as I cleared my throat. "Bella, may I meet your Mother?"

She seemed to understand what I was asking as she took my hand and led me over to a grave. It had a simple grey stone, with a cherub resting on top.

Bella immediately sat down on the grass, pulling me down beside her. I sat there feeling awkward, never having sat on a grave before.

Bella, noticing my reaction, surprised me by crawling into my lap, and kissing me firmly on the lips. The action soothed my overworked nerves. She placed her hands on my shoulders as she spoke, "Now, if by any chance she was able to see _that, _she knows how much you mean to me." She smiled.

I smiled sadly in return before turning to look at the gravestone.

_Renee Louise Swan  
January 24, 1962 - May 17, 2003_

_Beloved daughter, sister, mother and wife  
Rest in perfect peace, gentle soul_

She rubbed my arm. "It's ironic that Forks became her final resting place. She never liked this town" Bella said in almost a whisper. "She didn't want to stay, and Charlie didn't want to leave." She sighed. "Stupid reason to get divorced isn't it?"

I nodded.

"I loved her with all my heart Edward, but I've discovered that I'll never be like her. Our time apart has taught me that. Once we're married, I don't want to spend a single night apart." She wrapped her arms around me, and laid her head on my shoulder. "I don't care if you're filming on the moon, I want to be with you." She whispered. "My home will be wherever you are."

I ducked my head down to see her face. "I love you so much Bella" I murmured as my lips met hers. I wanted her so badly, that within seconds, I completely forgot where we were. I grazed each of her lips with my tongue, begging for entrance. Bella's lips parted and the moment I pushed my tongue inside. I was lost.

I could feel her soft warm arms wrap around me, under my jacket as I kissed along her jaw and down her neck and collarbone. When I nipped the skin there, Bella moaned softly.

At exactly the same moment, we both seemed to become aware of our surroundings again.

I almost groaned out loud when I realized how inappropriate my behavior had been.

"Oh God Bella, I'm so sorry. What must you think of me?" I asked, feeling like a dick. "Here I am, almost taking advantage of you on your mother's grave no less."

_I am such an asshole. I can't blame this on sleep deprivation._

Bella actually giggled, stunning me. "Edward, I guess this makes us even for the time I dry-humped you in the church parking lot."

One of my all-time favorite memories

_Oh Jesus. I give up. How can I possibly keep a straight face when she says shit like that?_

It was difficult, but I managed to keep quiet as my body shook with silent laughter.

She pulled my chin up, and looked into my eyes. "My mother would have found both incidents to be highly amusing. Remember, I said she was a free spirit. She also had a wicked sense of humor. Emmett takes after her in many ways." She added with a grin.

_Sounds a lot like my Mom_

I sighed before smirking at her.

She stood, pulling me with her. "Let's go home."

_-LRM-_

We stopped by Charlie's, and said a quick goodbye before making the long trek back to Seattle.

I couldn't take any more. I was mentally and physically exhausted. Before I succumbed to sleep however, I explained a little of what the last twenty-four hours had been like for me. I also explained that Sidney, Lou and I had discussed the necessity for better security. In short, any time Bella and I ventured out in public, one of them would be with us.

I tried to continue our conversation, but I was finding it difficult to keep my eyes open. Bella gently pulled my head down to rest on her shoulder, and ran her fingers through my hair, and down my cheek.

I could feel my body completely relax, knowing that I didn't need to worry any more. She was safe here with me.

Bella's voice was the next thing I heard. I blinked my eyes open and tried to clear my head. We were at her apartment building.

_I must have slept the entire way._

As soon as I saw the sidewalk in front of her building, I winced.

_Fuck. It looks like the paps have found us after all._

Lou helped usher us inside. I had just enough energy to shower and stumble into bed, before falling into a deep dreamless sleep, my arms wrapped around the warm soft body of my beautiful girl.

_-LRM—_

I wasn't surprised when I woke early. My body was finding it difficult to adjust to the time change. It was dark, the only light coming from a small night light that Bella kept in her bathroom. Sometime during the night, she had turned her body so that we were face to face. I studied her features as best I could in the dim light. I smiled as I watched the way she pursed her lips as she slept. Every now and then, she would sigh, and I wondered what she was dreaming about.

As I lay there, I knew there would never be anything else I'd ever want or need in this world.

I thought about what she'd said in the cemetery. How she'd told me she always wanted to be with me. I knew that I felt exactly the same way. Wherever she was, that was where I wanted and needed to be.

She was willing to give up so much for me. I couldn't help the feelings of guilt that washed over me when I thought about that. We would have to discuss this further. Once we were married, I had no plans for us to ever be apart, but I would give up acting before I'd allow her to abandon all her dreams for my career.

_I am no superman.  
I have no answers for you.  
I am no hero, aw that's for sure.  
But I do know one thing  
Where you are is where I belong.  
I do know, where you go, is where I wanna be_

I dozed off again, _Where Are You Going_ playing through my head. My life in song lyrics…

When I woke again, Bella was still asleep, but the grey light of dawn was peeking through the curtains. I kissed her gently on the cheek before slipping from the room.

After showering and dressing in jeans and a t-shirt, I attempted to fix breakfast. I couldn't find any coffee, so I decided to make a pot of tea instead. I toyed with the idea of making scrambled eggs, but I knew my limits.

_I really didn't want my girl to be woken by the distinctive odor of burnt eggs._

Toasting a couple of bagels seemed like the safest choice.

Once everything was prepared, I walked back to the bedroom and sat down next to Bella.

I brushed back the hair that had fallen across her cheek. "Bella" I called quietly.

"Five more minutes" She mumbled.

"Sweetheart, as much as I'd love for you to stay home with me, I know you'll be upset if you're late for class."

I _really _wanted her to stay home, but I was being the responsible, self-sacrificing fiancé.

_Wow I am really full of horseshit today._

She groaned and pulled the blanket over her head. I chuckled at her juvenile behavior.

"What time is it?" She rasped from under the blanket.

"It's after seven. Baby, I made tea." I crooned.

She rolled onto her back then, and yanked the covers down. I smiled down at her.

"Good morning." She whispered with a smile.

"Good morning." I returned the smile.

"Missed you." She added, still in a whisper.

"Me too."

She sat up and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me into a hug.

_Fuck responsibility, she should stay here today._

I turned my head in an effort to kiss her. Bella immediately placed a finger on my lips to stop me.

"Edward, you know I love you don't you?"

_Here we go again._

I smirked and nodded her finger still on my lips. "I need you to understand that I'm not kissing you until I've brushed my teeth." She announced just before bolting away from me, in an effort to escape to the bathroom.

_I don't think so Miss Swan._

I was ready for her, and sprang toward the door, cutting off her escape. I then grabbed her and pinned her to the wall with my body.

"Got you." I announced happily. "You know what that means Miss Swan."

She frowned before pecking my lips. I returned her frown. "That wasn't a real kiss Bella."

"That's all you're getting and you know it." She answered with a smirk.

I sighed. "Oh alright, brush your teeth and then kiss me properly."

I sat on the bed waiting, determined that she wouldn't leave the room before giving me a proper kiss. She smirked when she opened the door and found me. "You're funny." She stated.

"Why's that?" I asked as I pulled her down on the bed.

"You're so determined to get that kiss." She answered with a smile as she flopped back on the bed.

"Bella, you're lucky I'm letting you out that damned door today." I said as I pinned her to the bed with my body. "If I have to let you go, I'm at least getting a welcome home kiss out of the deal." I breathed the words as I ghosted my lips across hers.

"I thought you got your welcome kiss last night." She whispered.

"Hm? I think I may have amnesia, because I don't remember." I lied.

She chuckled. When she opened her mouth to speak again, I cut her off, my mouth finally claiming the elusive kiss.

_-LRM—_

I had planned to spend the morning doing abo-fucking-lutely nothing. That brilliant idea however was quickly set aside by a loud banging on Bella's door.

_Emmett._

"Hello there Andy, how's it hanging?" He grinned as soon as I opened the door.

_How does one answer that question?_

"A little to the left, I think?" I responded. Which in turn, earned a bark of laughter from my future brother-in-law.

_Future brother-in-law? Well at least Jasper and I would have that to commiserate over. _

"Get dressed."

I looked down at my attire. "I am dressed."

Emmett smirked. "Well then, get _changed. _We're going for a workout and then to lunch."

_So much for my plans._

_-LRM—_

"Did Bella tell you that my bachelor party is going to be in Vegas?" Emmett asked with a grin.

We were having lunch at the Blue Water, Emmett's favorite Mexican restaurant.

"I think she mentioned it." I was finding it difficult to show a lot of enthusiasm.

"Dude, I know jet lag is a bitch, but you're a zombie." He remarked.

"Sorry Emmett."

"It's okay. Pops is giving me shit already because he's my best man, and technically it's his job to plan the bachelor party. I told him that he can still plan it, only it has to be in Vegas."

I nodded.

"If I left everything up to him, we'd be going fishing or some shit like that." He chuckled.

As little as I knew about Charlie, I had to agree with Emmett's assessment, and chuckled with him.

"Who's your best man Edward?"

"Ah, that would be Jasper." I answered quietly.

I was suddenly very happy that Emmett would have nothing to do with planning my bachelor party. The fact of the matter was I didn't even want one.

_At least if I'm forced to have one, Jasper won't plan anything ridiculous. Will he?_

_-LRM—_

Back at Bella's apartment, the afternoon dragged on. I tried to think of things to pass the time, like playing my guitar, but found myself checking the clock so often that I finally gave up.

I had Lou pick me up from the apartment a full hour before Bella was due to leave work. While waiting in the car, I talked to Alec and reviewed my schedule.

Starting in less than two weeks, I was going to be very busy again. I had community service to perform in L.A. The reshoots would also happen at about that time. Jasper had scheduled me on several late night shows, including Leno and Letterman. Apart from being nominated for two awards, I was also presenting at the MTV movie awards. I was even scheduled to appear on Oprah during our two day stay in Chicago before hitting Route 66.

_Fuck._

Until Bella graduated, I knew that some of these appearances would mean more periods of separation. Although this time it would only be a matter of days rather than weeks apart in order to fulfill my obligations. I could feel my anxiety begin to return.

Refusing to think about any of that until it was necessary, I headed inside the building to find my girl. I approached her cubicle quietly, and found her rifling through paperwork.

"Look at her working diligently. I wonder if she even gives a thought to her poor fiancé quietly losing his mind at home as he waits for her return." I remarked with a chuckle.

She spun around and threw herself at me. "Mister Movie Star, never doubt that you are the first thing I think of every morning, the last thing I think of every night, and the one thing on my mind every minute of every day." She answered as she proceeded to pepper my face with kisses causing me to laugh softly. "It's a wonder that I ever get any work done."

"Good to know" I returned her smile as I held her against me.

Suddenly, Bella turned to look at something off to the side. The smile on her face melted into a grimace. I followed her gaze, only to find some tall blonde douchebag standing in a doorway and _leering _at my girl.

The fucker didn't back down, even when I glared at him. I continued to glare until he finally beat it into his office and shut the door. The name plate read: _Victor James._

I turned back to Bella, hoping for an explanation. "Is there something I need to know Bella?" I asked as I gestured a nod toward the prick's closed office door.

"I'll tell you at home." She sighed. "Let's get out of here."

Once back at the apartment, Bella told me about the run-in she'd had with that motherfucker _Victor James. _I was so angry when I heard the things he'd said to her that I wanted to tear him to pieces.

"Bella, I wish you had told me the vile things that man had said to you while we were still at the office." I spit the words out angrily as I paced the living room floor.

"Why Edward?" She asked. "So you could fight with him?"

"Damn right. I would have given him a lesson in manners."

"That's precisely why I didn't say anything." She answered. "You needed to have a chance to calm down first."

I flopped onto the sofa beside her. I knew my anger was irrational, but I couldn't help myself, I wanted to fuck up anyone who hurt my girl.

After a few minutes, I was able to calm down somewhat. "He wants you." I muttered.

"Yeah, that's what Rose said." She answered quietly. "He's a terrible person Edward. He thinks he can have any woman. He uses them and then discards them." She scooted closer to me on the sofa, and began to rub my arm soothingly. "It doesn't matter how much he _wants me_." She laughed without humor. "I'm afraid the only thing he'll ever _get _from me will be a well-aimed knee to the balls."

I never wanted him close enough for her to do that. I never wanted anyone that could harm her to get close.

The memory of my nightmare returned full force then, and I could feel myself crumbling under the weight of the sorrow I felt at seeing Bella's still and lifeless body lying on the forest floor.

I turned to face her. "Bella, I worry about you so much. I worry that someone will get close enough to hurt you and I won't be there to stop them."

She crawled onto my lap and placed her hands on either side of my face, forcing me to look in her eyes. "Hey, where is this coming from. I'm right here. We're together. Everything's perfect now."

Not wanting Bella to know about the nightmares, I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her lips. Her stomach chose that exact moment to growl loudly.

We broke the kiss with a shared chuckle.

"Well, everything's perfect except for the fact that I seem to be starving."

I stood, pulling her with me, and lifted her off the floor. "Let's get you fed Miss Swan." I smiled; after all it was only a dream. "I promise not to put a damper on our evening with my worrying."

After eating takeout Chinese, we settled back on the sofa. I couldn't hold back any longer. I needed to touch her. Kiss her. Bury myself in her warm embrace.

I started by kissing her lips, then her neck. As my lips began their journey further south, Bella pulled away slightly.

"I hate to be the party pooper Edward, but if I'm meeting with your mother for lunch tomorrow, we need to make some decisions tonight."

I smirked, "What decisions?"

"In order for your Mom to plan the reception, we need to have an estimate of the number of guests. Therefore tonight we need to choose our invitations and write up a list of people to invite."

As much as I wanted to put all of that off until another night, there was no way I wanted anything to delay our plans. The sooner we completed all the preparations, the easier things would be in the days leading up to the wedding.

We agreed very quickly on the invitations. I didn't really care, as long as they weren't flowery. We chose simple, elegant and traditional.

After phoning Father Pat and my mother, we not only had a wedding date, but definite times for the ceremony and reception.

Our next challenge was to choose the wording for the invitations. It seemed a simple task, but turned out to be the most difficult part of the evening.

Bella was using examples that came with the invitation sample package to guide her. I could see her becoming more and more frustrated as she wrote. I rubbed the back of her neck in an effort to calm her.

She looked at me "I don't like the way any of these look."

I looked at the tablet she'd written on, realizing that Renee's name was missing from all mention of our parents. I turned to my laptop and keyed in a search for invitations that included a deceased parent's name.

When I found exactly what I was looking for, I turned to her. "Bella, I think I know what's troubling you about the wording."

She looked at me questioningly.

"Sweetheart, all these options mention your Dad and my parents, but not your Mother." With that, I turned the laptop to face her. She smiled happily as soon as she read the words, and scrawled out her own version on the tablet.

_Perfect._

Once that task was done, I watched as she set everything aside. "Let's work on the guest list tomorrow night."

"Sounds like a plan." I grinned as I pulled her back into my arms, taking up where we left off.

_-LRM—_

I spent the next morning making phone calls. The first was to my accountant.

"Hello Howard, this is Edward Cullen. I need to make some changes on my financial accounts."

By the time I finished, I had added Bella's name to all of my bank accounts, and started the process of adding her name to the house in L.A. I also had an appointment to change my will.

The next phone call was to my mother. She was delighted that I wanted to crash her lunch with Bella.

"Oh that's wonderful Edward. Now we can include you in the wedding talk."

The best part of lunch was being able to surprise my girl. I had regretted not getting to have lunch with her on Tuesday, so this more than made up for it.

When my mother started in on the wedding talk, I was very glad I was there to make sure Bella didn't get overwhelmed.

She seemed to handle things well, even when Mom gave her the 'Cullen' portion of the guest list, and suggested using Alice's wedding planner.

I left her with a kiss and a promise to work on the guest list with her that night.

_-LRM—_

After lunch, Mom went back to work, and I went grocery shopping. My intent was to purchase everything needed in order to help Bella prepare dinner. The only problem was I didn't have one damn clue what we would prepare, or what I should buy.

Not wanting to disturb my mother, I called the one person I knew I could rely on in this matter.

"Hello stranger" A sweet voice sounded over the phone, "When are you coming home Eduardo? I fell silly cleaning an empty house every week."

"Hello Mrs. Hernandez." I smiled. "I'm sorry, but I'll be in Seattle for a while yet."

"I see." She paused before continuing. "If I was telling the truth, I don't want to see you anyway." She chuckled. "At least, I don't want to see you _alone._ I want to meet your girl."

I laughed. "Thanks, I feel so loved."

"Hush. You know I love you Eddie, but I can't believe you hid Isabella from me the last time you were here."

It was easy to do. Mrs. Hernandez came to my house three days a week to cook and clean. When I was out of town, she only came by to clean.

"We were trying to fly under the radar on that trip." I admitted. "I promise you'll meet her in June. We're flying back for a weekend."

"You'd better, or I'll kill your plants." She said with a snicker.

I laughed again. "I promise, only please don't harm my weeping fig."

She laughed out loud. "Okay Eddie, as much as I enjoy talking to you, I know you called for a reason."

"Yes. As a matter of fact, I had the brilliant idea of going to the grocery store while Bella was at work, in order to help with dinner tonight. Now that I'm here, I find myself woefully unprepared for the task." I admitted.

I could hear Mrs. Hernandez chuckling. "You are standing in the middle of the grocery story right now?" She asked.

"Not in the middle exactly" I answered.

She continued to snicker. "Oh Eddie you are so clueless. I bet there will be several ladies going home tonight with baskets full of crap because they were distracted by Mister Eye-candy."

"Huh?"

"Oh never mind. I'm going to walk you through the store, when we're done you'll have everything you need to prepare a nice pork chop dinner tonight."

And that's just what she did.

After my grocery store odyssey, I stowed the food at Bella's apartment, before having Lou drive me to WIRI. It was quite a while before Bella would be through with work, but I had some personal business to attend to.

I knocked on the office door. It would be the last polite gesture I would bestow upon this piece of shit. "Enter"

I opened the door and approached the desk. Victor James glanced up at me and smirked. "To what do I owe the pleasure of a visit from _Edward Masen._" He said as though my name left a bad taste in his mouth.

I gave him a dark chuckle. "I don't intend for anything about _this _to be pleasurable, at least not for you."

He continued to smirk as he studied my angry expression. "Hm, I see that Miss Swan told you about our little _conversation._"

"Is that what you call it?" I asked incredulously. "Because I would refer to it as verbal sexual harassment."

He stood then and crossed his arms over his chest before grunting out a laugh, "Does she intend to file charges?"

"I don't think that will be necessary." I moved around the desk until I stood in front of him. "Let me be clear." I glared menacingly into his eyes. "I don't want you speaking to Isabella again. I don't want you close enough for her to smell your cheap cologne." He looked rather insulted at that. "As a matter of fact, I don't want you in the same room with her ever again."

"Or what?"

"As much as I'd like to fuck you up to the point where you would need medical attention, somehow I get the feeling that you'd like that. Getting your face on the national news while you have me arrested for assault is just the sort of thing that would appeal to a low-life like you."

"I think you need to leave my office Mr. Masen." James declared. "I don't appreciate your threatening tone."

"Don't worry, I'll be gone as soon as I've finished." I took a step forward as he took one back. "Just understand this" I poked his chest as I emphasized each word, "I have a _lot _of influence in Hollywood that extends to both film and television. It all comes down to money, and I make them a whole lot of fucking money."

I studied his reaction; I definitely had his attention now.

"One phone call fucker. Just one phone call from me, and I put an end to your pathetic excuse of a career."

I wanted to smile, because the limp dick actually paled at those words.

"Do we understand one another?" I asked.

He gave a short nod, but didn't answer before I turned and walked to the door. Before leaving however I turned to face him one last time. "Remember what I said."

As I rounded the corner toward Rose's office, I couldn't help the satisfied smile that spread across my face. I knocked on the door before I entered. My breath caught in my throat when I saw my beautiful girl sitting on Rose's sofa. She smiled and walked over to greet me.

"Hello sweetheart. Ready to go?" I asked.

She pecked me on the lips. "Give me five minutes."

_-LRM—_

Bella was pleasantly surprised that I'd gone grocery shopping, but not as thrilled as I was to hear that a publisher was interested in her work.

I knew what it was like to make a living doing what I loved. Knowing how much Bella loved to write, I was excited with the prospect that she could make a career of it.

Neither of us having to sacrifice our dream careers in order to be together seemed too good to be true. Most people would never have that much good fortune, but most people hadn't living through the shit we had in order to get to this point. Karma owed us.

"So are you completely done with the film?" She asked.

"I'll have to go to L.A. for a few days in June for re-shoots, but I'm finished filming in London."

_No need to tell her about the rest of my busy schedule. _

"I won't have to return there for work until I begin filming _A Tale Of Two Cities _in February."

Bella dropped the knife she was using with a clatter. "You're starring in _A Tale Of Two Cities_?" She asked in surprise.

_Oops, I guess I forgot to mention that._

"Yes." I watched her, trying to gauge her reaction.

"Which character?" She asked.

"I'm to play Sydney Carton. Why?"

_I wonder why she looks so freaked out?_

"Oh my God Edward. That's such a powerful story. And once again you'll die!" She almost shouted. "I don't know if I can watch that."

I grinned. "Maybe I should turn it down after all?" I teased.

"Don't you dare. That is my favorite Dickens novel. You'll be wonderful in it."

"I was told that they adapted the script with me in mind for the main part."

"Wow". She paused, "Um, so we'll be in Europe next winter?" She asked with a grin.

_Yes WE will._

I smiled. "Yes, I can't wait until you travel with me my love." I pulled her into my arms, "Truth be told, I can't wait until August Bella."

"That makes two of us." She smiled.

_Fuck the dinner, I have to kiss her right now._

We kissed until we were interrupted by a loud knock which startled us both.

_Damn it._

She looked up at me. "There's only one asshole in this world who would knock on my door like that."

_And that asshole's name is Emmet._

As it turned out, Emmett came over to invite himself to dinner, and to give us a heads up that Jasper, Alice and Chris were arriving in town the next day.

This was confirmed after dinner by a phone call from my sister. She spoke with Bella first, before asking to speak with me.

"Hi Alice" I said after Bella handed me the phone and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Hi Edward" She paused for a beat "I have to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Christopher kind of has his heart set on doing something for you and Bella, but I need to make sure it's okay with you first."

My curiosity was piqued.

"I'm listening."

"Ever since we found out that Bella never attended prom, and we also know what a disaster yours was…" Alice took a breath, "Long story short, Forks High School's prom is this weekend, Emmett and Charlie got the verbal okay for us to attend as chaperones if it's something you want to do. I'm just afraid that this will dredge up bad memories for you Edward…"

"Alice, calm down." I interrupted her. "Are you asking if I want to take Bella to prom?"

"I guess so. Do you think it's something you could do?" She asked.

The thought of prom brought back the worst memories along with feelings of anger and hurt.

_Could I do this for Bella? _

_She certainly deserves to have a happy memory._

As I thought of prom with Bella, the feelings of anger and hurt began to dissipate. Just as in so many areas of my life, Bella was my healing force.

"I think I'd like that." I murmured.

It was true. The more I thought about taking Bella, the more I began to look forward to it.

"You're sure?" Alice wasn't convinced.

"I actually am Alice."

_-LRM—_

Bella and I spent the evening putting together a list of wedding guests. My mother had gone a bit overboard by including politicians and very nearly every member of Washington's social circle.

_If anyone on that list didn't know that Edward Masen was actually Edward Cullen, they are about to find out. _

Even though Bella assured me that she could handle sharing the day with that many people, I made a mental note to discuss things with Mom before the invitations went out.

That night as I held her in my arms, I thought back to our last night in England. Bella had let go of some of her inhibitions, and I longed a repeat of that night. Since I'd returned, we seemed to be back physically to where we were before I'd gone to England.

I was unsure whether her pulling back was caused by nerves, embarrassment or fear, but I silently promised myself not to push her.

On a positive note, I was glad that I seemed to have left my nightmares behind in England.

At least I thought I had until I dozed off on Bella's sofa on Thursday afternoon, and awoke in a cold sweat. The image of Bella's broken lifeless body haunted my waking hours for the rest of that day.

_-LRM-_

On Friday morning, Alice and Christopher arrived, and literally kicked me out of Bella's apartment. They were talking wedding gowns, and evidently the groom wasn't allowed to be present.

To add to my torture, Jasper and I were supposed to spend the morning with Emmett.

We ended up sitting around his apartment, watching a couple episodes of _Spartacus, Blood and Sand. _

At eleven o'clock, Emmett jumped up from his chair. "Come on bitches, we're going to lunch."

Jasper and I followed obediently.

On the way to the restaurant, Emmett told us that we were meeting some of the other groomsmen for lunch.

"Marcus and Walter are my teammates, and Jon and Joey are friends of mine from college." He informed.

_-LRM-_

"My dick is so big that it calls my balls its minions" Emmett's friend Joey announced, drawing uproarious laughter from everyone at our table.

This was what I was reduced to. Sitting in a restaurant with several grown men, trading 'dick jokes' back and forth.

We'd already exhausted all of the Chuck Norris facts, so in the natural progression of things, dick jokes were next on the list.

"My dick is so big; I can change channels without the remote" Jon shot back.

It was juvenile, but funny. The only one not laughing was Jasper, he'd had a stick up his ass all day, but wouldn't say what was bothering him.

_Whatever the fuck. If he doesn't want to talk, let Alice sort his moody ass out._

It was Joey's turn again, "What's the difference between your paycheck and your dick?"

"You don't have to beg your wife to blow your paycheck." Jon answered with a laugh.

When the ensuing laughter died down, Emmett was on his feet.

"That's it!" He exclaimed. "My dick is so big that it has its own dick, and that dick is still bigger than yours." Emmett boomed. "Try and top that one motherfuckers!"

And so it continued...

Bella and I were leaving for Forks that afternoon. The whole prom weekend had gotten me thinking, and I'd decided to drive my girl there in style, so I'd gotten Sidney and Lou to pick up my Vanquish from my parents' home and bring it to me at the restaurant.

Emmett's friends were suitably impressed.

_-LRM—_

I was a little nervous about the meeting with Father Pat on Friday evening. I didn't know a lot about Bella's faith, and hadn't had a lot of time to read up on it while in London. Thankfully, Father Pat gave me a book which he said would answer a lot of questions a non-Catholic might have.

Father gave us a brief overview of the subject matter of each lesson, the only one that seemed to make Bella sit up and take note was the one about 'sexual intimacy'. I was curious to know if that pertained to before or after marriage.

_I guess I'll find out soon enough._

Before Father left, Bella tried one last time to change his mind about sharing the class with Emmett and Rose.

"Bella, these classes are designed for more than one couple in order that they may help with insight that the others may not have. I guarantee that by the end, you will be glad that you did this together."

_So he thinks we'll learn something from Emmett?_

I already knew that Emmett's dick was so big that it had its own dick. What more could he possibly teach me?

_**********************************************************A/N******************************************************_

_**A/N Good grief this double chapter was long. Hope you liked it. I'll be glad when LRM is caught up to V&V. We're very close. Song rec: 'Where Are You Going' by Dave Matthews Band.**_

_**Yes, Mrs. Hernandez is the only person allowed to call our hero by the nickname 'Eddie'.  
**__**Watch the facebook page or the blog, I will post a sneak peek of the next V&V there. As soon as you see it, the posting of the full chapter is usually only a day away.**_

_**Send me love, it keeps me motivated. TTFN**_


	40. Night Terrors for the Fatigued

**Disclaimer- Stephenie still owns the usual suspects.  
I own my original characters and original story. **

***This parallels chapters 55 and 56 of V&V ('Joy Rides & Clown Masks' and 'Hallelujah & Zombie Dances' respectively) **

**Enjoy!**

********************************************************LRM*************************************************************

**Chapters 55&56 – Night Terrors for The Fatigued **

That night as I attempted to sleep on the Chief's sofa, the nightmare returned. I had come to the conclusion that Bella kept it away. I couldn't remember an instance where I'd had the dream while she slept in my arms.

This time when I'd found her lying on the path, aside from being motionless, she'd also been bruised and bloody. I awoke in a cold sweat once again, my body wracked with shudders.

Even though my logic told me that Bella was sleeping soundly upstairs, I couldn't settle down enough to fall back to sleep. I needed to see her.

I crept up the stairs as quietly as I could. When I reached the top, I glared at the Chief's door as I passed, willing it to remain shut. Bella's door was standing open. When I reached it, I stood in the doorway for a minute, just taking in the sight of her.

The nightmares were really fucking with my head. I knew I needed to get a handle on this anxiety, or pretty soon I would undoubtedly start acting like a prick. I moved across the room, and sat in a chair by the window. Bella tossed and turned as I kept vigil.

_She told me before that she didn't sleep well without me._

I could feel myself begin to calm as I watched her. After a few minutes, she rolled over in bed, giving me a better view of her beautiful face. She didn't look peaceful or content at that moment though. I watched as her brows knit together and she frowned, "Edward" she murmured, still asleep.

I moved then, not caring if the Chief found me. I had to hold her. She never woke as I pulled her into my arms. Within minutes I relaxed and drifted into a peaceful slumber.

When I opened my eyes it was already dawn. I had never intended to stay this long, hoping that I'd awake while it was still dark and be able to creep downstairs unnoticed.

_Charlie's going to kick my ass._

I carefully slipped my arms from around a still sleeping Bella and quietly left the room. Once I reached the bottom of the stairs, I thought I was home free. That was until I saw the Chief sitting still as stone in his recliner, next to the sofa which was supposed to be doubling as my bed.

_Fuck._

I sheepishly walked over and began to gather the pillow and blankets together in order to put them away until that night. As I worked, Charlie watched me silently.

After the bedding was stowed, I went back to sit on the sofa. It was time to face the music for disobeying my future father-in-law's wishes. Charlie let me squirm for a few minutes before opening his mouth to speak. "Does Bella know you were in her room?"

"No sir, she never woke up. I was having trouble sleeping, it's always better when she's there." I offered lamely as I shrugged. "Nightmares."

Charlie pursed his lips as he thought. "Yeah, I heard you." He sighed.

_He heard me? Was I talking in my sleep?_

"I made coffee, you should have some." He directed.

And that was the last we spoke about it. If Charlie was angry or upset with me for sneaking into Bella's room, he never showed it.

_-LRM-_

Unbeknownst to Bella, Emmett and Rose were bringing our prom attire with them when they arrived Saturday morning. I tried to be nonchalant when I went out to help Emmett carry everything in, but the ever observant Miss Swan kept a close eye on us as we carried the garment bags upstairs.

I assumed that Rose gave her some sort of explanation, because she never questioned me.

Bella and I would have our first Pre-Cana class this morning. The only part of this exercise that troubled me was the fact that Emmett and Rose would also be attending.

I held out hope that if Emmett did something crazy enough, Father Pat would allow us to take our classes separately from them.

As it turned out, the next couple of hours were more a lesson on pre-teen Emmett's bad behavior. After hearing about all the insane things he'd done, I had a lot more respect for Charlie.

Once Emmett explained how messed up he'd been because of his parents' divorce, I almost felt sorry for him.

Almost.

It did manage to give me a new understanding of Bella's insecurities.

Once we got past all the Emmett stories, some of which were downright hilarious, I found the class to be quite insightful as Mr. and Mrs. Combs, the married couple that Father Pat had recruited to help, imparted their wisdom of almost forty years of married life.

After spending time with Mr. and Mrs. Combs, their marriage as close to the ideal as my own parents', I had to admit that I didn't expect our marriage to be like theirs. I had hopes that it would be even better.

I didn't know what prompted the sad expression which crossed Bella's face at one point during our discussion, but whatever the cause I needed to erase that haunted look. I covered her hand with mine, encouraging her to look into my eyes and was able to coax a smile.

From that moment, I didn't lose physical contact with her for the duration of the lesson.

I was unprepared for the moment when we were asked to write a letter to our intended. Bella, being a talented writer would no doubt be able to express herself far better than I, but I did my best and wrote the words that were in my heart:

.  
_Beautiful,_

_From the moment we met, I somehow knew that you would be a part of my life. Little did I realize that you would become my __entire__ life. _

_I don't think I've made you fully aware of how bleak an existence I led before I found you. My family and friends loved me, certainly, and I had my work to keep me busy. I was content, but never truly happy. I knew in my heart that something was missing, something that would, if I found it, quell the nagging loneliness which filled my waking hours. _

_For years, I went through the motions of living a full life, all the time waiting. For what? I didn't know._

_My heart recognized what I'd been missing the moment you spilled coffee on your shirt and blushed that beautiful shade of pink. I will admit it took a little longer for my brain to catch up with my heart, but once it did I knew that I had to make you mine. _

_I count myself among the luckiest men on earth merely for the fact that by some miracle, you felt the same way. _

_I thank God every day for helping us find each other my beautiful girl, and I look forward to the day that I can call you my beautiful wife._

_I love you with all my heart._

_Yours forever,_

_Edward  
._

I folded the letter, putting it away until the time was right to share it with my girl.

Before going back to Charlie's, we stopped by the Church and Father blessed the girls' engagement rings and my bracelet.

After lunch, Rose and Bella planned to leave for the salon. Rose had been such a good friend to us both, actually more of a sister to Bella, that I had decided to surprise her with the keys to the Vanquish for their outing.

The grateful smile my girl gave me before she and Rose left, was all the thanks I needed.

I went into the kitchen to grab a drink as Emmett peered through the front window, presumably watching them drive away. "Damn" I heard him mutter.

I walked over and looked at him questioningly.

He was staring intently out the window while clutching his chest. "Fuck" he gasped out before pulling himself away from the window and looking at me. "You're welcome." He said to me pointedly.

I was bewildered. "For what?"

"Rosie just buffed that fine automobile of yours. With. Her. Tits." He said with a pained expression before grabbing the beer from my hand and taking a long draught. "Fucking blue balls" he said with a sigh before retreating to the basement.

_I feel your pain Emmett._

I swore I saw Charlie shaking with silent laughter from his spot in the living room.

_-LRM—_

While the girls were gone, Emmett and I went to the florist to pick up corsages and buttoneers. Upon entering the shop we were greeted by an older gentleman, presumably the owner.

"Emmett Swan" He said with a smile.

Emmett beamed at him. "Hi there Mr. Flowers, how have you been?"

"I can't complain." He answered. "How's everything with you? When do you start practice again?"

"Not until training camp in August. You heard I'm getting married didn't you?"

"I believe the Chief mentioned something about that, yes." Mr. Flowers grinned. "I also heard your girl has a lovely name, _Rose _isn't it?"

Emmett chuckled. "Yes."

"Well what can I do for you today Emmett?"

Emmett gave Mr. Flowers our order details, and less than ten minutes later we were on our way back to Charlie's.

"See, that back there is a perfect example of what I was saying about people having names that fit their occupations. Just like Dr. _Fuckit _is an obstetrician, Mr. _Flowers_ is a florist."

I shook my head and laughed at Emmett's logic.

"Although Mr. Flowers carries it even further, his daughters are named Daisy, Lily and Ivy." He laughed out loud. "Didn't you notice how excited he was that I was marrying a _Rose."_

We laughed.

"I dated his daughter Ivy before I met Rose." He stated matter-of-factly.

"And Mr. Flowers is still speaking to you?" I grinned.

Emmett smirked. "I'll have you know I was a fucking gentleman."

I laughed again.

_Maybe he'd gotten past his inappropriate boob groping phase by then._

-LRM—

Once dressed for our evening out, I waited downstairs with Emmett. As soon as I heard the girls coming down the stairs, I turned to see my beautiful fiancée looking as if she should be gracing the cover of a fashion magazine.

As soon as she was close enough, I pulled her into my arms. "You are so beautiful my love." I whispered as I kissed her exposed neck.

She wrapped her arms around me before kissing my lips. I was swept away by the kiss, totally forgetting that Chief Swan was in the room until I heard his signature throat-clearing.

_Fuck_

_Well, at least he doesn't look angry. He looks.. amused?_

"Dad, are you sure you can't come with us?" Bella asked.

Charlie grinned. "Sorry gang, but I have to work tonight."

_Little did Bella know that Charlie's 'work' entailed chaperoning Forks High's prom._

Once we were seated in the Vanquish, I turned to Bella. "I have something for you." I said as I showed her the flower.

Bella chuckled. "You bought me a corsage?"

"It matches my buttoneer." I grinned as I pointed to my lapel. "Alice insisted."

"Your sister is one of a kind." Bella smiled as I pinned the flower to her dress.

"Thankfully" I admitted.

Emmett and Rose had chosen the restaurant in Port Angeles where we were meeting for dinner. Alice, Jasper and Chris were already there when we arrived, along with several photographers stationed outside.

"Hello everyone" Chris exclaimed. "My, don't we all look smashing."

I tore my eyes away from Bella for a moment to look at everyone else. Chris was absolutely right.

"I wonder how the paps knew we'd be here?" I asked out loud.

"They followed us." Jasper admitted with a shrug.

We all looked at him questioningly. "The Vanity Fair interview was leaked. Everyone now knows that Alice is your sister, and that she and Chris collectively are 'Brandon Miles'."

_A little earlier than I would have liked. I hope this extra attention doesn't bother Bella._

Alice just shrugged. "I'm glad everything's out in the open finally."

Bella reached over and patted my hand as I sat there, giving me a lovely smile. I sighed and smiled back at her.

"Excuse me for a moment sweetheart." I said before kissing her cheek and retreating to the back of the restaurant, cell phone in hand.

I dialed Sidney's number. "Mr. Cullen."

"Hello Sidney, listen, there's been a change in plans. The paps have found us and I'm sure they're going to try and follow us to Charlie's. While we're attending the prom, I'm going to need you and Lou to drive to Forks High School and retrieve my Vanquish. After the prom one of you can drive it back to Seattle. I'm hoping that the paps will think it's me and follow the car. Whoever doesn't drive the Vanquish will need to spend the night here in order to drive us home tomorrow."

"Very good sir. I'll phone Lou." He responded.

"Let me know if there's a problem." I directed before ending the call and returning to the table.

"So Chris, where's Gerry this weekend?" Rose asked.

"Oh honey, this is the busiest time of the year for him with finals just a few weeks away. It's okay though, he'll be with me for the weddings." He said with a wink.

Dinner was excellent. I was pleasantly surprised that a restaurant in Port Angeles would be on par with the restaurants in Seattle.

As we ate, Emmett started pestering Bella with some bullshit ghost stories. It made me uncomfortable.

"You know Bellaboo, this place is haunted." He told her in a low creepy voice.

She tried to come off as undisturbed by his comments, but I wasn't convinced. "I don't care Emmett" She snapped before shifting closer to me.

_Hm. Bella being a little frightened definitely has its benefits._

I smirked and used the opportunity to place my hand on her knee under the table.

"Yeah, they had a whole team of those ghost-hunters here recording ghost sounds and shit." Emmett continued.

"Shut up _now_." Bella said in warning.

"There's supposedly a bunch of ghosts here, but there's one in particular that they refer to as the _Shadow Man_ because all anyone ever sees is a dark shadow when he appears. Those ghost hunter dudes even saw him. He darted up the stairs while they were here."

I could tell that Bella was a little freaked out. After we'd eaten, and she left to visit the rest room, she dragged Alice with her.

I turned to Jasper. "Glad to see you're in a better mood today you touchy bastard." I teased.

He glared at me. "I'm trying not to ruin everyone's evening."

"What the hell is going on with you anyway Jasper?" Rosalie sniped.

Chris and I both looked at him with concern. It was at that moment that I realized Emmett had slipped away from the table.

"Ask Emmett." He retorted.

Rose looked puzzled.

Before anyone had a chance to get any more information out of him, we were all frozen in shock by the blood-curdling scream emanating from the direction of the rest rooms.

"That sounds like Bella." I blurted before bolting from my chair, the vision from my dream suddenly hitting me full force once again.

I had to push my way through half the wait staff of the restaurant before I reached her. Emmett the asshole was laughing hysterically and clutching the scariest fucking clown mask I'd ever seen, in his hand.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what he'd done.

_Fucker._

"Sweetheart are you okay?" I asked when I finally reached her.

"Emmett is the king of assholes." She said before grabbing my hand and pulling me toward the exit. I threw a couple of hundreds on the table as we passed.

We waited in the parking lot in order to follow the others to the high school. I spent the time trying to soothe my girl. Several minutes later, the rest of our group exited the restaurant.

_I hope the management gave Emmett hell._

Once everyone was seated in their vehicles, I pulled past Emmett to exit the parking lot. The ass had a shit-eating grin on his face.

I made sure to flip him off.

As soon as Bella realized we were driving back towards Forks, she gave me a questioning look.

"Forgive me Bella" I said quietly "I may not have been totally truthful with you. The next stop is meant to be a surprise."

She sat there, perplexed as we drove back to Forks. As soon as she read the sign in front of the high school announcing prom night, I noticed her frown.

I parked the car and turned to face her, deciding to take the coward's way out. "You'll need to ask Christopher and Alice."

She opened her door before I could come around to open it for her, and proceeded to march straight over to Jasper's parked rental car.

I caught up to her just before she reached Chris and Alice and placed my arm around her shoulders.

Chris held his hands up, palms out in front of him defensively. "Bella dear, before you bite our heads off, I want you to know that this was my doing. Please don't be angry with Alice."

Bella looked confused.

He sighed loudly and his shoulders sagged as he began to speak in almost a whisper. "Ever since our drunken afternoon on Alice's patio, the fact that you never got to enjoy things in high school, such as prom, has been troubling me."

"Couple that with the fact that Edward never had a real prom either…" He shook his head and looked down at the pavement. "The things you both endured were, well, tragic is the only word that fits." I noticed his lip tremble as he spoke. I struggled to swallow, my throat suddenly tight.

_Come on Edward, don't be a pussy._

By this time, our entire group had gathered around Chris, Alice and Bella.

"I had inquired and kept the date of the Forks prom in the back of my mind for weeks, just in case by some miracle Edward was able to make it back in time." Bella smiled. "Then, lo and behold, to everyone's surprise, he flies back on Monday. I immediately sprang into action."

Alice interrupted. "It's true Bella. I've never seen Christopher like that before, he was like a man possessed." She smiled, tears glistening in her eyes. "He got in touch with Emmett and Charlie, and while they arranged things at this end, we arranged the clothing and hauling our tushys up here from Cali."

Bella took a deep breath, clearly overcome with emotion. "I don't know what to say." I squeezed her shoulder lightly and smiled down at her.

"Technically, we're all here tonight in a 'chaperone' capacity, but that doesn't matter." Chris said. "Bella, remember what we talked about that day?"

She nodded, smiling at him through her tears.

"For you and for Edward, tonight is all about replacing those bad memories with something magical." Chris said as his voice cracked. "You both deserve this."

"Thank you Chris and Alice, and everyone." Bella stuttered out as she hugged Chris and Alice to her. "I love you guys." She whispered.

"Love you too honey" Chris replied.

Alice looked at me over Bella's shoulder, and gave me a sweet smile.

"Love you Bella." Alice whispered before mouthing _Love you Edward _to me.

As soon as we entered the building, I thought about my beautiful girl and the difficulties she'd endured under this roof. Bella had only shared a handful of instances with me, I was convinced that there had to have been many more.

Before we reached the gym, Bella slowed our pace almost to a stop.

"Edward, is this really okay with you?" She asked quietly.

_She's worrying about __**me**__?_

Knowing that nothing short of perfect honestly would calm her fears, I smiled before I answered. "Bella, I'll admit that I wasn't sure about this when Alice phoned to ask the other day. She was worried then for the same reasons you are now." I stopped walking and took both her hands in mine before turning to face her fully.

"I am so much in love with you Bella, that what happened on prom night all those years ago has become nothing more than a bad memory. I can say without a doubt that the shitstorm I suffered through no longer determines the way I live my life." I smiled again. "I live my life for you now." I said before kissing her hand.

She reached up and placed the palm of her hand on my cheek before leaning up to kiss me. "You make me so happy Edward."

_It's nothing compared to the way she makes me feel every single day._

"So, how about you?" I questioned. "How do you feel about being back in your old alma mater?"

She took a deep breath before answering. "It's a little strange, but not upsetting." She looked around. "I haven't set foot in here for so long that it now feels almost unfamiliar. It's hard to believe I spent four years of my life in this building."

I grinned before winking and offering my arm again. "Let's make some new memories Miss Swan."

_-LRM—_

Upon entering the gym, we immediately garnered a lot of attention. The feeling of chagrin that came over me, knowing that we were disrupting a very important event in these students' lives didn't last long when I thought of how much this meant to both Bella and myself. There aren't many times in life that you're gifted the chance for a 'do-over'.

We'd only been seated a moment or two before Bella was being dragged to the dance floor by Rose and Alice. I objected at first, wanting her first dance to be with me. Once she started to dance however, I was very glad I'd relinquished Bella to the other 'not so single' ladies.

_Dear God, I've been meaning to question you for a long time about this. Is it possible to die from blue balls?_

Seeing that Emmett and I were in _sort of _similar circumstances now, I thought maybe I'd ask him if he had any information about the long-term consequences of such a state.

But then I remembered that I'd be talking to the _brother _of the vixen that put me in that state to begin with, and decided my best option would be to suffer in silence. At the moment though, all I wanted was to stare at my girl, and possibly drool on my shirt.

_Fuck she's sexy, and completely unaware of that fact._

The few boys that had tried to stay out there dancing with the 'ladies' eventually gave up and joined the rest of us on the sidelines. I noticed one fucker kept moving along the edge of the dance floor until he was close enough to reach out and touch my girl.

I could feel a growl building in my chest as I glared at him. He must have felt my eyes boring a hole into his stupid face because before he'd fucked up royally and laid a hand on my Bella, he glanced up and met my eyes.

_That's right douchebag, back away and no one, meaning you, gets hurt._

Ten seconds later I couldn't see him for dust.

How I enjoyed watching her dance, despite the uncomfortable situation in my trousers. Thankfully the jacket was long enough to prevent anyone around from being the wiser.

Bella, Rose and Alice suddenly seemed to be distracted by something off to the side, causing them to collapse in fits of laughter as they stumbled their way off the dance floor before the song ended. I glanced over to see what had gotten their attention, only to witness an amazing display: _Single Ladies _being performed by none other than Christopher and Emmett.

Jasper and I cracked up, and he pointed to a kid videotaping their antics.

_I really hope that's on Youtube tomorrow._

We sat out a couple of songs. I really wanted our first dance to be a slow one, so Bella snuggled into my side as we waited, and enjoyed watching Emmett and Rose on the dance floor.

As we sat there, an attractive woman who looked to be in her thirties stopped by our table. "Hello Bella."

Bella turned to her. "Hi Miss North, it's so good to see you." She answered sweetly. "Let me introduce you to my fiancé" She said, turning to me, "Edward, this is Miss North, my eleventh grade English teacher. She's the reason I love to write."

I smiled and nodded in her direction.

"I merely helped you realize what was already there." Miss North smiled. "It's very nice to meet you Edward. I find that I don't really need to ask how you are Bella, because the news media seems to think it their mission to give us daily updates." She remarked with a laugh.

Bella good naturedly rolled her eyes and laughed, "Promise me that you won't believe everything they say Miss North."

"Don't worry." She smiled and glanced around. "Well, I'll let you get back to your evening."

Bella smiled.

Miss North hesitated before walking away, and then suddenly leaned in close to Bella, speaking low in her ear.

Bella got quite emotional at whatever Miss North had said to her. She jumped to her feet and pulled her in for a hug. I suddenly felt as if I was intruding on a very private moment.

"Thank you so much Miss North. Thank you for believing in me. Thank you for everything." I heard Bella say.

"Don't thank me Bella, just have a happy life." Miss North said with a small smile, before giving Bella one last hug, "and please, you're an adult now, call me Suzanne", she smiled again before walking back to sit with the other teachers.

When Bella sat down, I pulled her back against my side. I breathed in her scent, as I nuzzled her hair before leaving a soft kiss on her temple.

A short time later, deciding that Bella needed a drink, and assuming that I had a little while before a slow song began, I left her in the care of Jasper while I ventured over to the refreshment table.

That turned out to be a bad idea.

I reached the table without incident, but once there I was accosted by several people. The first introduced herself as Barbara Wells, who taught Languages and Theater at the school. I remembered how much I liked my drama teacher in high school, so I conversed politely with Ms. Wells until she started babbling on about the origins of _method _acting, then I tuned her the fuck out.

As she rambled, several other women gathered around us. From what I could tell, all but one of them taught at the school. The non-teacher was a parent, and happened to be wearing the most provocative dress I'd seen since leaving California. When I felt her fake tits brush against my arm, I took a step back and glared at her. She tried to play it off as an attempt to 'sniff' by buttoneer. I started to plan my exit strategy, wishing to place as much distance as possible between me and her tits.

I was trying to keep my cool, while also trying to remember when I'd last had a tetanus booster. I glanced around the room until my eyes met the expectant gaze of my beautiful girl.

At that exact moment the music changed, and _Hallelujah _by Jeff Buckley began to sound through the speaker system. Bella got a determined look on her face, jumped from her seat, and proceeded to march in my direction.

_She looked hot._

I immediately set the drink down, excused myself, and made my way over to my girl. When I reached her, I pulled her into my arms and onto the dance floor.

.  
_Well Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you  
._

"Sorry my love." I whispered as I pulled her close and we swayed to the music.

She smiled. "It's alright Edward. I usually don't mind your adoring fans, but tonight I'll admit to being a little selfish."

._  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah_  
.

"I like selfish Bella." I admitted. "The look on your face as you charged across the room to find me was very sexy." I said as I brushed my lips along the shell of her ear, "very sexy indeed."

I heard her draw in a surprised breath when I bit down gently on her ear lobe, causing her to actually whimper.

I chuckled at her reaction, but it also gave me hope. Hope that, despite whatever was bothering her, she still wanted a physical relationship. That she still wanted me.

_.  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
Love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah  
._

As I listened to Buckley's voice, the epitome of raw emotion, I thought back to the first time I'd heard this song. The lyrics spoke to me then of betrayal and lost love. I'd always associated it with the hell I'd endured at the hands of a woman I thought I loved at one time. It was a song I'd listen to when the memories were particularly painful.

_Bella has changed everything._

How little I knew of love back then. It was appropriate that I heard the song again tonight. This evening was all about making new memories. _Hallelujah _would serve as a reminder of a perfect evening spent with the woman who was my future.

A woman so breathtakingly beautiful, that the majority of male students and faculty of Forks High were finding it difficult to keep their eyes off of her.

"You're so beautiful Bella." I whispered. "For the rest of the night, I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"Edward, no one is going to bother me, it's you who's in serious danger of being molested. And the fact that the molester may be one of my former teachers is seriously creeping me out."

I blurted out a laugh.

.  
_Well there was a time when you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show that to me do you?  
And remember when I moved in you?  
And the holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
._

"You're so wrong Bella." I said.

She looked at me questioningly.

"Every guy in here can't keep his eyes off of you. I've had to glare down several already."

I could tell that she didn't believe me. I smiled and shook my head. "My beautiful, clueless girl."

I held her closer as she laid her head against my chest.

_This moment is as close to perfect as any I could imagine._

"What are you thinking about?" I murmured low in Bella's ear.

She smiled up at me. "About how happy I am right now."

"Me too."

.  
_Well maybe there's a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot somebody who'd out drew ya  
And it's not a cry that you hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen in the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah  
._

I was overcome with the sudden urge to kiss her here, in full view of the tools that wouldn't stop staring. I bent my head down a little until our lips were almost touching. "Do you think we'll get thrown out if I kiss you?" I teased.

"Chief Swan may be tempted, but I think he'll behave." She answered with a grin. "It's definitely worth the risk."

_Abso-fucking-lutely_

I leaned down a little more and captured her lips with mine, willing the world around us to allow us this moment.

We continued to kiss as the song played on. When it finally ended so did the kiss. I glanced around giving all the teenage boys in the immediate vicinity a 'fuck you' smirk before we slowly made our way back to the table.

I left Bella laughing and chatting with Rose and Alice as I went in search of the rest room. After exiting the gym, I turned down the hall as I'd been directed and found the men's room on the other side of the cafeteria. I took a look around, spying a bulletin board reminding seniors of the graduation schedule.

Bypassing the urinals, I made my way into one of the stalls. Emmett would probably give me shit if he knew I didn't use public urinals, but he'd never had some asshat try to take a picture of his dick with a cell phone.

Talk about traumatic experiences. It happened just after I'd made my second movie. I had no clue what the douche planned to do with the photo, but in the end it didn't matter because I knocked the shit out of him before smashing his phone.

I'm lucky I can even take a piss in the _stall _of a public men's room after that.

"Dude, Amanda just gave me shit for staring at Bella Swan." I heard a voice begin from the direction of the urinal.

_Fucker_

"You're definitely not getting any pussy tonight Kevin." A second voice stated with a laugh.

"Fuck you" The first voice retorted. "I accused her of eye-fucking Masen, so I guess we're even."

The second voice laughed again. "She sure is _hot_" He stated.

"Amanda?" Kevin asked.

"No asswipe. Your girl's pretty, but Bella Swan and those other chicks with her are _smokin'_."

"Don't waste your time Mark. She's with Masen. I don't even know why I'm looking at her. I suppose I like torturing myself."

_I'd like to torture you dickhead._

"No, you don't waste _your _time. Some of us aren't obvious losers like you." Mark laughed. "If I could get her alone, I'd show her what I had to offer."

I gripped the handle to the door, ready to show this douche what I had to offer, by way of my fists, when Kevin spoke up again.

"You're such a jerk. She's not that kind of girl. She's _nice._ Haven't you heard all the stuff that's been said about her? They're getting married for Christ's sakes. Masen is one lucky motherfucker."

_I had to agree._

"She seems to like the bad boys though"

"I think a lot of that shit about Masen was made up. There's a chance he's a decent guy." Kevin answered. "So, no, Bella Swan wouldn't be interested in you or your tiny dick." Kevin laughed.

"Shut the hell up."

I heard some shuffling and low cursing as the door to the bathroom opened and then closed again. When I exited the stall, I was alone.

Even though the blatant disrespect shown my girl had angered me, the guy Kevin more than made up for Mark's stupidity. As much as I hated it, I'd have to accept the fact that because we were in the public eye, people thought that entitled them to speak casually about the intimate details of my relationship with Bella.

I had to accept it, but that didn't mean I had to be happy about it.

Upon exiting the bathroom, I immediately wished I'd stayed there. A group of girls were giggling and laughing in the cafeteria as I tried to sneak past them on my way back to the gym.

Within seconds they'd swarmed me. As it turned out, they were harmless. Most just wanted a photo with me, and a couple asked me to autograph their prom programs.

When I finally got back to the gym, it felt like I'd been gone forever. I was greeted by the sight of Bella, Alice and Rose dancing to _Pokerface._ The boner that had left long enough for me to piss, returned with a vengeance as I watched Bella's hips swivel suggestively to the beat. Then to add to my torture, it was followed up by _Bad Romance._

When _Shake Your Money Maker _began, I surprised her by pulling her back to the dance floor where I proceeded to grind against her, proving to myself once and for all that I am a fucking masochist.

I finally calmed down by the time Bella and I got to dance like zombies to the strains of _Thriller._

When the evening was finally over, we thanked Chris and Alice one more time before Sidney drove us back to Charlie's house.

My plan to elude the paps seemed to have worked, and I went to sleep a very happy man, despite the fact that I was, once again, sleeping on the Chief's sofa.

_-LRM—_

I knew the nightmare would return. Without Bella in my arms to ward if off, I was defenseless against it. I could see her lying on the path, sickeningly pale…

"Edward, please wake up." The voice of my angel called, but her eyes were still closed and her lips weren't moving.

"Bella…." I moaned as I reached for her.

"Edward, please you're scaring me." She whispered. I opened my eyes blinking several times before I could focus, only to find her sitting beside me, her hands on my face.

"Bella" I rasped. "Are you really here?"

"Yes Edward, you were having a nightmare." She soothed.

"I couldn't find you. I tried, but you slipped right through my fingers. I ran for hours through the woods. I couldn't find you." I scrubbed my face with my hand before pulling her close. I never wanted to let her go.

"It was just a dream Edward. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere. Please try to forget it."

"I would if this were the first time." I mumbled.

"This is a recurring dream?" She asked.

I nodded. "They started while I was still in England. I've had the same dream a couple times since I've gotten back."

"Edward, you were exhausted. You were working fourteen hour days just before you came home, and we really haven't had a lot of 'down time' since your return."

I calmed down and took a deep breath. "You're right."

"What happened in the dream?" She asked.

I hesitated. I needed to not make a big deal out of this. "It was nothing. One minute you were there, and then you disappeared. I ran through the woods, but couldn't find you. Just a silly dream."

She wasn't buying it. "Edward, I know it was more than that. Look at you, you're still pretty shaken."

I grimaced and shook my head, a little embarrassed. "All this over a dream" I muttered. "I'm such a pussy." I admitted with a chuckle.

Bella smiled then. "I don't think so. Even in your dreams, you're trying to save me." She fluttered my eyelashes doing her best 'damsel in distress', "My hero."

I laughed and pulled her closer. "Stay here?" I whispered.

"Always." She answered.

_-LRM—_

"Pardon the vulgarity ladies, but you, Emmett Swan, are one sick sumbitch." Jasper glared at Emmett from his side of the booth. We were all at the Forks diner having breakfast the day after prom. Jasper was pissed at Emmett, and I was certain we were finally going to hear what had caused Jasper to be in such a foul mood for the past few days.

Bella, Chris, Charlie and I all blurted, "What's going on?" at the same time.

Rose and Alice exchanged knowing looks and couldn't stop their ridiculous giggling, so I knew whatever Jasper was going to say wouldn't be a surprise to them.

Jasper, still looking pissed turned toward the rest of us to explain. "A few days ago, Emmett informed me that, because he was getting married in a Catholic church, everyone in the wedding party had to go to confession beforehand, whether they were Catholic or not." He explained in an angry tone.

"Emmett Swan, you big liar." Bella said to her brother. Emmett grinned and shrugged.

"I have been agonizing over this for _days_." Jasper muttered while shaking his head. "I mean, literally waking up in the middle of the night, and freaking out about it. I had no idea how to make a _confession._"

_What a tool. Even I've knew not to believe anything Emmett says without getting confirmation from a third party._

"This morning, I finally decided to ask my sister if there was any way I could still be in the wedding without going through that, only to find out that whistledick here had been playing me for a fool."

I laughed at Jasper's colorful vocabulary.

After that, everyone calmed down and went back to eating. By the time we were through, Emmett had questioned Jasper on what he was so afraid to confess, and Jasper had made a veiled threat on Emmett's life.

Just a typical morning with friends and family.

_-LRM—_

When we arrived back at Bella's apartment, she insisted that I take a nap. After she agreed to sit beside me on the bed while I slept, I was able to fall asleep to the sound of Bella's fingers quietly clicking on the keys of her laptop.

Just as I had suspected, no nightmares plagued my sleep while Bella was there.

After I woke, she wanted my opinion on which story to submit to the publisher.

I'd had an inkling of Bella's talent, but seeing it this way, framed in a manner that put no limitations on her imagination, I was very impressed by what she could do. The stories were entertaining, lively, vivid, and sometimes humorous.

The one about a little boy and a swallow in Capistrano could even be described as magical. It was my favorite.

Not surprisingly, once I shared that with Bella, that was the story she chose to submit.

_-LRM—_

"Nervous?" I asked as we sat in Bella's therapist's waiting room. She'd been bouncing her leg since we'd taken our seats.

She shrugged. "A little, I suppose."

"Bella, you can go back now." Dr. Miller's receptionist informed.

She gave me a small smile before exiting the waiting room.

I decided to read a magazine.

The first one that caught my eye was an old issue of GQ with Johnny on the cover.

_Alice never told me I made their list of the 25 most stylish men in the world. So did Johnny. _

_Cool._

I was pleased to see a couple more friends on there as well.

_Jesus Edward, like the 25 most stylish list is actually fucking important?_

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

I chuckled to myself as I picked up an issue of_ Entertainment Weekly _and began reading about the season finale of _Lost._

After I'd had enough of that, I glanced at the latest Cosmo.

_Hm, that seems a little risque for a doctor's office._

The glaring headline read '_The Seven Best Orgasm Tricks In The World!_'

I remembered Bella telling me that Rose made her read Cosmo for the sex tips.

_Holy shit._

I glanced at the headline below that one: '_Give yourself a Brazilian without bursting into tears'._

_Holy shit again. Is that something Bella would ever want to have done? If so, I hope she'd leave it to the professionals. _

_Female professionals obviously._

_That area of her body is going to be very important to me very soon._

I realized that I didn't give a fuck if she had a Brazilian or not just as long as I was the only male ever granted access to her pussy.

_I really want to have access to that pussy._

I sighed.

_I am such a douche._

Just then the door to Dr. Miller's office opened, startling me. I quickly shoved the issue of Cosmo to the bottom of the pile.

I looked up to find who I presumed to be Dr. Miller standing in front of me smiling. She held out her hand. "Hello Edward, I'm Kim Miller."

All that thinking about Bella's pussy had caused an uncomfortable situation. I stood to shake Dr. Miller's hand, hoping she wouldn't notice the bulge in my jeans.

"Hello Doctor, glad to meet you." I said as I plastered on my Hollywood smile.

I couldn't believe I was meeting Bella's therapist for the first time while sporting a semi.

_Could I be any more disgusted with myself?_

I doubted it.

********************************************************A/N*************************************************************************

_**A/N Only song from the prom not mentioned in V&V was 'Shake Your Money Maker' by Ludacris. It's a good 'grinding' song, but you will find nothing by Ludacris on my ipod. Shocking I know.**_

_**I'll post a teaser on facebook and the blog for the next V&V. It usually posts about 24 hours before the full chapter. Anything further I have to say, I'll say on facebook. (I love reviews, but you already knew that). TTFN**_


	41. Two Steps Forward, Three Steps Back

**Disclaimer- Stephenie still owns the usual suspects.  
I own my original characters and original story. **

***This parallels chapter 57 of V&V 'Making Plans & False Allegations'. It was so long that I'm not doing a double chapter…However I will post chapter 58 before returning to V&V.**

**Enjoy!**

******************************LRM************************************

**Chapter 57 – Two Steps Forward, Three Steps Back**

Dr. Miller was exactly what Bella needed. From what Bella told me, she didn't ram her ideas down her throat, she more or less let Bella decide what they needed to discuss.

I fell into easy conversation with her. After we left, I realized that this is someone I could talk to quite comfortably about my own anxiety. It was something I should probably consider doing in the near future.

Stress. Dr. Miller touched on the one area that seemed to be _literally _haunting my dreams. The fucking nightmares stopped once Bella was with me, but the memory still haunted me, adding to my stress level substantially.

I'd already decided that if the stress of being in the public eye as a couple became too much after our marriage I'd change careers, plain and simple. We could move to France like Johnny, maybe buy a vineyard.

_That actually sounds like a wonderful idea._

Or we could move to the North Pole and live in an igloo as long as we were together.

_I didn't give a fuck._

Bella was delighted when I had Sidney drive us to the movie theater. She wanted to see _Letters To Juliet._

I wanted to laugh out loud when Bella stared down a few of the female moviegoers. She was so adorable. Granted the women were staring, and probably attempting to flirt with me, but I'd learned a long time ago to ignore that shit.

If they didn't get the message through Bella's pointed glares, I believe it was driven home by the fact that my arms remained around her during the entire feature.

I waited until the lights dimmed before stealing a few innocent kisses even though the sight of a jealous Bella made me want to kiss the hell out of her.

On the ride home, she talked about wanting to go to Italy next winter. I couldn't help it, every time Bella brought up something which would take place after our marriage I would become absolutely giddy inside.

_It is quite possible that I may have grown a mangina._

Best of all, when I thought of being married to Bella, I was overcome with a feeling of 'rightness'. It was as if everything in my life had been leading up to that day.

It was meant to be. _We _were meant to be.

I longed to be able to show her, with no restrictions, how utterly and completely in love I was with her. Something I intended to show her every day for the rest of our lives.

_-LRM—_

Christopher was in rare form that evening as we ate pizza at Emmett and Rose's. Evidently he'd spent a good portion of the day doing fittings for several of Emmett's groomsmen and had gotten rather keyed up.

Jasper and I were in the wedding, but we had yet to meet all the other groomsmen.

_I suppose that will happen at the bachelor party._

I made a mental note to speak with the Chief and Jasper about how we could incorporate a little 'payback for Emmett' into said party.

Knowing that Chris was in a committed relationship with Gerry made his remarks all the more hilarious. He certainly knew how to push buttons and make people around him a little nervous, all in good fun of course. I'd known him for so long, that I'd become immune to his teasing, although I had to admit that I enjoyed watching him in action.

When Emmett choked on his beer in reaction to Chris's remarks about Charlie, the room filled with raucous laughter.

Bella snorted at one point after that, causing me to turn and look at her. I silently wondered if that was in reaction to Emmett's discomfort. As I sat there pondering other ways in which we could take Emmett out of his comfort zone, his big mouth interrupted my thoughts.

"Bella, would you please stop eye-fucking Edward. It's beginning to make me uncomfortable, not as uncomfortable as the thought of Pops in bed with Chris, but uncomfortable nevertheless." Emmett boomed.

_Eye-fucking? _

_Bella?_

I turned to look at Bella, only to be treated to the sight of that lovely blush enhancing her already beautiful, albeit embarrassed, features.

"I hate you Emmett." She muttered as I pulled her against me.

"I happen to know for a fact that's not true." Emmett smirked before taking another swig of his beer.

_Jackass_

I pulled her closer, rubbing her arm soothingly as I leaned down to kiss her hair. "Baby, don't be upset. I love it that you were staring." I whispered in her ear.

It was the damn truth. I always felt like such a pervert because I spent the majority of my time ogling Bella, holding Bella, imagining getting naked with Bella…

"I'm not thrilled that Emmett embarrassed you though." I added.

She still wouldn't look at me. "Bella, I stare at you all the time, and I'm not ashamed to admit it."

She smiled in reaction to my confession.

"Better?" I questioned.

She nodded before I gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

After the pizza, Rose blew the candles out on her cake. While everyone was enjoying a slice, I pulled Jasper aside. "Do we know of anything, other than the thought of Chris in bed with Charlie, that makes Emmett squirm?" I asked.

A sly grin came across Jasper's face. "I may know of a couple things. Do I sense a little 'payback' may be in the works?"

"Fuck yeah" I answered before we clinked our beer bottles together.

_-LRM—_

I'd finally decided to broach the subject which had been on my mind since I'd returned from England while we lay in bed that evening. "Baby, I've been home an entire week already." I announced.

"Wow, a whole week? I hope the rest of the time until our wedding moves that quickly." She answered.

"Do you? Do you really Bella?" I whispered. She had been so physically distant since my return that my fears had run rampant. I rolled on to my side in order to face her.

She turned to look at me, surprise evident on her face. "Of course I do Edward. Why would you ask that?"

"It's just that," I let out a breath

_Just fucking say it._

"I don't know, before you left England, I thought things were progressing between us physically. Only now, you seem to have pulled back."

I let those words hang there for a moment before continuing.

"I'm just afraid that you may never be ready for.."

_sex_

She interrupted me. "Edward, no. You're wrong. So, so wrong." She whispered as she caressed my cheek.

I was utterly confused.

"I'm sorry that I haven't been more forthcoming since you got back." She said softly. "Our relationship is the most important thing in my life, and I apologize for 'living in my own head' so much lately."

"I haven't said this out loud until now, but I'd really liked to wait until our wedding night to make love." She said the words slowly.

I was so thrilled that she actually still wanted me that I didn't care if I had to wait until the wedding. I was such a geek that I'd been keeping a count ever since we'd chosen a wedding date.

"I hope you're not too disappointed, I mean it's only a little over two months away…"

"Eighty-two days" I blurted.

_God, now she's going to know what a freak I am._

When she gave me a questioning look, I defended. "I've been keeping track." I admitted sheepishly.

She smiled before continuing. "You see, it's not that I don't want to do it, it's just that if we take up where we left off in England, I'm afraid I won't be able to stop."

I let out a breath, I needed to make sure. "Are you certain that you're not just afraid Bella? You know I'd never force myself on you."

"Edward, please believe me, I'm not afraid, especially not of you. You've been nothing but patient and kind with me. I really want to make love, God how I want to…" She smiled ruefully. "I just don't want to be in Emmett and Rose's situation."

_Dear God I hadn't even thought of that. _

"Pregnant?" I questioned, a little alarmed.

She laughed.

_What the hell about that is even remotely funny?_

"Well, that's something to consider. But I was thinking more about having to abstain. Right now, we don't know what we're missing. If we did, and had to stop, I'm pretty sure it would be torture, even worse than the torture we've having to endure now. I've had to listen to my brother and Rose complain _loudly _and without shame, about their lack of a sex life." She shuddered.

_So she's afraid to do 'it' because she knows it will be so good that we won't want to stop. She is one of a kind._

I snickered. "You have a very unique take on things Bella." I smiled as I pulled her to me, kissing her lips. "I adore your quirky mind, and I understand your reservations about getting closer physically. But I'd still really like it if you lost this shirt." I said as I fingered the sleeve of her shirt, fully expecting her to turn me down.

Her look of surprise made me chuckle, but didn't change the fact that I really wanted to see and feel her again. "I promise to behave." I murmured. "I just need to feel your skin against mine. Please baby."

She sighed and sat up to face me. I followed and sat facing her. I decided to remove my shirt, hoping against hope that she'd do the same.

She took a breath. "You promise you'll behave?" She asked. "Because Edward, I'll have you know that my will power is shit right now. I am literally hanging on by a thread. It wouldn't take much to change my mind."

"But you'd regret it tomorrow Bella." I said while giving her a soft smile.

"That's just the thing, I'm pretty sure I _wouldn't _regret it." She said before pecking me on the lips. "Not even a little."

_What the..?_

I laughed. "So why are we waiting exactly?"

She sighed. "Once we make love Edward, I'll be yours in every way. I'd really like to be yours legally and morally before that happens. I'm not taking this step lightly, it's a big commitment." She answered with a hopeful look in her eyes.

_Of course I understood. _

I smiled. "Do you know how much it means to me that I'll be your first Bella? You're already giving me such a wonderful gift by marrying me, but to know that you trust me that much…it's humbling actually. I don't deserve you."

_She is everything to me._

She placed her hand on my cheek again. "Edward, what you just said, that was the sweetest, most romantic thing. I feel the same way about you. I mean, I'm your first too…it's kind of hard to wrap my head around how truly wonderful that is."

Then she dropped her hand and gave me a knowing smirk. "But, if you keep up with the sexy, romantic talk, I am certain that my panties will abandon my body, which in turn will probably cause you to lose your boxer briefs."

I grinned.

_Was it terrible that part of me secretly wished for that? Okay, most of me wished for that._

She frowned. "Under no circumstances is that allowed to happen Edward. Just like in the movies, you need to keep your package covered." She ordered. "Because if you don't, I know for a fact that I'll be riding you like a mechanical bull before morning."

_She is going to be a death of me._

I was conflicted. The hard-on which I was now sporting due to the image of Bella riding me was warring with my need to laugh out loud at her words.

The need to laugh won.

I fell back on the bed and laughed my ever-loving ass off. The hard-on made a comeback though, when in the middle of my laughing fit Bella yanked her shirt over her head and tossed it aside.

_I tried not to ogle, but she was absolutely beautiful._

We both sighed contentedly as we snuggled together after that.

I had known for some time that our first time would not be spontaneous, and I was okay with that. I wanted it to be special for Bella, and that meant well-planned. From what I'd heard, it can easily turn out to be a bad experience for the woman if the man is not careful and doesn't make sure to put her comfort before his own selfish desires.

"If we're really going to wait until our wedding night, I need to ask one favor." I said quietly.

"What's that?" She whispered.

"I want to plan the honeymoon."

"Why?" Bella asked.

"Because I want everything to be perfect, and I also want to surprise you." I murmured.

_I have an idea of the perfect place._

"And I want there to be as much distance as possible between your brother and us when we finally make love." I admitted with a chuckle.

_Too fucking true._

She laughed with me. "Smart man, I knew you weren't just a pretty face." She said with a giggle.

"Pretty?" I asked, insulted. "_Please _Bella, you are wounding my male ego." I said, teasing her.

"Okay I'll rephrase. _You got a purty mouth_." She continued.

Images from the movie _Deliverance_ suddenly came unbidden into my head.

_Yep, now I'm completely soft._

"Bella!" I blurted with a laugh.

"Alright" She stuttered between laughs. "You are smart _and _handsome." She said while punctuating each word with a kiss. "Better?"

_Much_

"Better" I grinned before taking her into my arms and giving her a proper kiss.

_-LRM—_

The next few days were good. I tried not to let my anxiety govern my mood, but it was a struggle. It had been a relief to discover that Bella's reasons for waiting to be intimate were not caused by fear, or by the fact that she just wasn't interested in having sex with me, but I still couldn't seem to relax.

Before meeting with Bella for lunch on Wednesday, I had clued my mother into the fact that Bella was intimidated by the large guest list. My Mom had gone overboard by including every one of her and Dad's _society_ friends and many local politicians. Most of these people, I discovered, Mom and Dad only saw at cocktail parties or at charity events throughout the year.

Bella and I had discussed it and decided that if one of us didn't know the invitee personally, or they weren't a relative, we would only invite them to the reception. Mom wouldn't have given us a hard time no matter what we decided, but I could tell she was pleased.

Before we left the restaurant, my mother mentioned that she'd spoken to my grandfather about our scheduled visit in June. I couldn't wait to introduce Bella to him, I knew he'd adore her.

The next day while Bella was as school, I phoned him.

"Hello"

"Hello Duke"

"Edward, you haven't changed your mind about the trip have you?" My grandfather asked in a worried tone.

"No, I just hadn't talked to you in a while. How have you been?" I answered.

"I'm getting old Edward." He stated flatly.

I chuckled. "Duke, you'll never be old."

"Maybe to you, and Alice, and my other grandchildren, but I'm starting to feel it son." He sighed then. "Be that as it may, I'm really looking forward to your visit. Hell I'm even looking forward to the big shindig in August. Your Mom says it's going to be quite an affair."

I could actually hear his smile over the line.

"We're basically giving Mother free reign over the reception." I admitted.

Duke barked out a laugh. "You're a brave man Edward. You do know that she and Alice don't know when to stop don't you?"

I laughed out loud then. "Sometimes, I'm made painfully aware of that fact."

"What does your young lady think of all that?" He asked. "I mean, I knew she must be something special to have caught your eye, but to give your mother carte blanche over the wedding preparations, well.."

"She's one of a kind." I finished for him.

Duke took a deep breath. "You've been alone and lonely for too long son. It's not healthy for a young person to shut themselves off the way you have for years, although from what your mother tells me, I don't need to worry about you anymore."

_Yet another person who has worried about my well-being for years. I am so undeserving of my wonderful family._

"You'll see for yourself very soon." I answered quietly. "Bella has changed me."

"I'm glad Edward." He stated before changing the subject. "Anything special you want to do while you're here?"

"I think we'll just play it by ear. The only thing planned so far is an appearance on Oprah."

Duke chuckled. "This is going to sound stupid, but sometimes I forget you're a movie star."

I laughed. "Yeah, me too. I'll see you soon."

"Goodbye my boy."

After disconnecting the call, I walked back into the bedroom to change into my workout clothes, thinking that Emmett might like to go down to the exercise room with me. When I reached the dresser I stopped dead at the sight of Bella's ipod sitting on top.

I was surprised, and also a little nosey. She always took that thing with her when she left.

I grabbed the workout clothes and changed into them. After brushing my teeth, I walked past the dresser and shot a dirty look at the ipod. I really didn't want to fucking snoop, but I was finding it hard to resist.

After going to the kitchen for a drink, I made up some lame excuse to walk back into the bedroom in order to pass the dresser again. This time I touched a button, making the screen come to life. I stood there with my hands on my hips trying to make my decision.

_Just look at the damn playlists._

I shrugged and picked up the ipod, scrolling immediately to Bella's playlists. It only took a second to find what I wanted. It was titled simply _Edward._

I should have felt ashamed for snooping, but I didn't. Not one bit.

The first song was by Coldplay. I'd never heard it before, but the title intrigued me: _Green Eyes. _I had to suppose that it made Bella think of me. I put the earbuds in and pressed play.

.  
_Honey you are a rock  
Upon which I stand  
And I come here to talk  
I hope you understand_

_That green eyes, yeah the spotlight, shines upon you_  
_And how could, anybody, deny you_

_I came here with a load_  
_And it feels so much lighter, now I've met you_  
_And honey you should know, that I could never go on without you_  
_._

I chuckled, finding the line about the 'spotlight' humorous. Aside from that, the lyrics could just as easily have been about Bella, and what she means to me. I skipped to the next song. I'd heard this one on the radio a lot over the past few years.

.  
_How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home_

_Wake me up, Wake me up inside  
I can't wake up, Wake me up inside  
Save me, call my name and save me from the dark  
Wake me up, bid my blood to run  
I can't wake up, before I come undone  
Save me, save me from the nothing I've become  
._

Again it could have just as easily described the fact that my life started the day we met.

I decided to listen to the entire playlist without reading the song titles first. As I sat back on the sofa, I let the music wash over me. I listened to song after song which expressed the thoughts and feelings that Bella didn't always say out loud.

There was one song that I really liked. It was very 'Bella'. It also sounded vaguely familiar, but I just couldn't place where I'd heard it.

_.  
You're stuck on me and my laughing eyes  
I can't pretend though I try to hide - I like you  
I like you._

_I think I felt my heart skip a beat_  
_I'm standing here and I can hardly breathe - you got me_  
_You got me._

_The way you take my hand is just so sweet_  
_And that crooked smile of yours it knocks me off my feet_

_Oh, I just can't get enough  
How much do I need to fill me up.  
It feels so good it must be love  
It's everything that I've been dreaming of.  
I give up. I give in. I let go. Let's begin.  
Cause no matter what I do,  
Oh (oh) my heart is filled with you.  
._

I laughed out loud when 'Kiss' by Prince began to play, and my heart clenched at the opening strains of 'Have I Told You Lately' by Van Morrison, taking me back to the night I proposed.

The old Dean Martin standard 'You Belong to Me' brought a smile to my face.

_.  
See the pyramids along the Nile  
Watch the sunrise from a tropic isle  
Just remember darling all the while  
You belong to me_

_Fly the ocean in a silver plane  
See the jungle when it's wet with rain  
Just remember till you're home again  
You belong to me_  
.

_Hm, she may be trying to tell me something._

I thought about the songs I'd compiled on my 'Beautiful Bella' playlist and realized that we had the beginnings of a very nice songlist for the reception, excluding a few such as 'Kiss' and 'Like A Virgin' of course.

_Emmett would have a fucking field day with that last one._

_-LRM—_

"There's one more thing I want to be in charge of" I declared as we were having breakfast on Friday.

"What's that?" Bella asked.

"The music for the reception." I answered.

"I just assumed we would hire a band like Rose and Emmett."

I nodded my head. "I have a couple of ideas."

"Let me guess, you're going to surprise me again?"

I grinned. "You're beginning to catch on Miss Swan."

Little did she know that I had Alec working on said surprises.

She started to rattle off the names of songs she wanted included. I went and immediately retrieved my laptop in order to show her the list of songs I'd already compiled using our playlists as a guide.

As soon as she narrowed her eyes at me, I knew I was busted.

"Have you been snooping through my ipod?" She accused.

"I'll never tell." I answered with a guilty smile.

"Edward Cullen" She scolded "You owe me. Hand over your ipod right now."

"Um, why would I do that?"

"You totally saw my 'Edward' playlist didn't you?"

"Yes" I admitted with a grin.

"Well, technically I showed you mine, now you _have _to show me yours."

_She did not just say that._

"Although you didn't have my permission, therefore you're a peeping tom of sorts." She babbled on as only Bella does.

"I told you that I'd show you mine baby, any time. You only have to ask." I said as I stalked closer to her.

"Stop." She demanded. I stopped about three feet from her, giving her my Hollywood smile; however she wouldn't look at me. Instead she held out her hand expectantly. "Hand it over Cullen."

I laughed as I pulled my ipod from my jacket and handed it to her.

Bella's eyes grew wide as she scrolled through the list of songs on my 'Beautiful Bella' playlist.

She gave me a tender look. "You're quite a romantic." She said in a small voice.

I pulled her into my arms then. "You seem to bring that out in me Miss Swan." I bent down and kissed her lips. "Seventy-eight more days until I can call you _Mrs. Cullen._"

_-LRM—_

The week just kept getting better when on Friday afternoon we went to Tiffany's to choose our wedding bands. It was another surreal moment when we both had the bands on and I thought about the fact that soon we'd be putting them on at our wedding. I caught Bella's eye, and gave her a meaningful look.

When the significance of the moment registered, we both sat there staring at each other with goofy smiles on our faces. Bella reached over and ran her finger over my ring. The electric hum between us was stronger than ever as I leaned down and gently kissed her ring finger.

After Tiffany's we went back to the apartment. Bella worked on homework while I showered and changed. Tonight I had to pay my dues for our first official date back in January.

I could hear Bella speaking with Emmett as I entered the living room, still straightening my tie.

Emmett looked back and forth between the two of us in surprise. "Are you two going out?"

Bella frowned. "Just Edward." She said before glancing up at me.

_Fuck I wish I didn't have to do this._

I turned toward Emmett in an effort to explain. "Back in January, when I took Bella on that first date to Canlis, I had to bribe some guy to get the private room he'd reserved. He didn't want money though; I had to agree to make an appearance at his daughter's sweet-sixteen birthday party."

Emmett eyes were twinkling with delight, "And it's tonight?"

I nodded before shooting Bella an apologetic look.

"It's okay Edward" She smiled, but her eyes still looked sad. "I'm just sorry you had to promise something like that. It was a lovely date though." She reached up and gave me a quick kiss.

_I am definitely leaving this party early._

"Well, come on Sissy, you at least can go with us." Emmett urged.

I could tell Bella was going to refuse. There was absolutely no reason she shouldn't go out. "Go Bella. Enjoy yourself. I'll call you as soon as I'm able to leave."

_-LRM—_

I never did call.

From the time I arrived at the party, I barely had a moment to catch my breath.

I posed for photographs with Katie, the birthday girl, and all her friends. Most were very sweet, but a couple flirted with me incessantly. I posed for photos with the parents of Katie's friends, the party planner, the housekeeper and Katie's dog. Even the catering crew wanted their chance with me.

The mother of one of the friends tried to loosen my tie and undo the top button of my shirt while speaking with me. I forcibly removed her hand before she could get very far. Sidney, not liking the close proximity of a few of the guests, made his presence known then by coming to stand beside me, no longer content to observe from a distance. Even that didn't stop a couple of hands from trying to wander.

I was absolutely miserable, and wishing every minute that I was with Bella.

About forty minutes into the party, an elderly couple arrived. "Sorry we're late. The traffic across town was horrible." The old man announced. Katie went bounding over to them. As it turned out, they were Katie's grandparents.

Unfortunately, as soon as I laid eyes on the grandmother, I recognized her as the lady that groped me during Mass at the Cathedral.

_Fucking hell._

As soon as she saw me, she gave me a wink. I knew she remembered. I steered clear of her as best I could after that. I even found myself willing to listen to Katie's Dad drone on about how most people are underinsured just to keep away from the crazy old bat. That's how I found out that Katie's Dad owned a very successful insurance company with several branches up and down the west coast. When he attempted to sell me an 'umbrella' policy, I decided I needed to escape from him as well.

I gave Sidney a slight nod indicating that we would be leaving soon. I slipped out of the room, he followed me. Leaving Sidney at the end of the hallway, I went in search of the bathroom. The first room I checked turned out to be a bedroom. I turned to exit it again, only to find my path blocked by a small figure.

"Need some help?" Katie's grandmother inquired. She was blocking the doorway, making it impossible for me to get past without touching her.

_Shit._

"Yes, well, I seem to be in the wrong place. I'm looking for the bathroom, if you'll excuse me." I stood and waited for her to back up.

She just grinned.

I spoke a little more forcefully "Please excuse me; I'd like to get by."

Her grin widened. I frowned. "I'll move, but first, how about a little of what I got the last time we met?" She croaked out.

_No fucking way are you getting a second chance to try and ram your tongue down my throat Grandma._

_What's the saying? Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me._

"Maybe this time we could play a little 'seven minutes in heaven'." She said as she wiggled her eyebrows at me.

I felt my dick actually attempt to crawl up into my body.

It was a matter of self-preservation.

I was just about to use language that would make my mother very disappointed in me, very disappointed indeed, when Sidney conveniently appeared behind the molester in grandma clothing.

"Is there a problem sir?" He asked.

Grandma turned to look at Sidney, her eyes widening in surprise as she took in the size of him. Instead of backing away though, she became more aggressive. "My oh my, where did you come from handsome?"

_No way. Did Sidney actually just blush?_

Grandma's hands were on the move again trying to rub all over Sidney's chest, but he managed to capture them fairly easily and hold them by the wrists in one of his. I jumped at the opportunity to get past her unmolested, leaving Sidney to deal with the looney on his own.

_Fuck it. He's well-trained, and well-paid._

"I'm headed to the car Sidney." I shouted back to him as I took off.

Finally in the sanctuary of the car, I relaxed.

_I never did use the damned rest room._

Sidney arrived a few minutes later, and climbed into the driver's seat. I stared at the back of his head for a while before speaking. "Well?"

"Sir?" He questioned.

"What happened after I left?" I snarked.

Sidney sighed. "As soon as you left, Katie's mother came looking for the old woman. It seems that she mixes up her medication dosages on a regular basis, one side effect being the behavior that we just witnessed. Katie's mother said to tell you she's sorry."

I grunted. "Okay." I said as I shook my head.

I then proceeded to tell Sidney about the incident in the Cathedral months before. He laughed for five fucking minutes.

I scowled.

We drove straight to the pub. I didn't care that I was still in a suit I just wanted to be with Bella. After a stop at the rest room, I went in search of her. I found her with Emmett and Rose in the back playing pool.

I watched in fascination as she unceremoniously kicked Emmett's ass.

_She's been holding out on me. I had no idea she was a pool shark._

I watched in amusement as she did a little victory dance, rubbing salt in her brother's wounds. As soon as she noticed me standing there, she was in my arms. All the crazy I'd had to deal with earlier melted away as I looked into those beautiful brown eyes.

"How long have you been lurking there?" She demanded with a smile.

"Long enough to know I'm never playing against you." It was the damn truth.

"How about you be my partner and we'll play against Emmett and Rose?"

"I can do that." I agreed.

I should have been really embarrassed about my poor performance while playing, but I found it difficult to think about that as long as I got to witness Bella bending over the pool table. Depending upon where I was standing, I was treated to either a view of her cleavage or a view of her spectacular ass.

I decided right there and then that I would be purchasing a pool table at my earliest opportunity.

Bella almost salvaged the game, but in the end, her skills weren't enough to pull my sorry ass from the fire.

"So how was the party?" Bella asked once we were back at the apartment.

I relayed the evening's events without going into too much detail. I really wanted to forget about it.

As expected, she had a hearty laugh at my expense.

_-LRM—_

The next day began well. Unfortunately it didn't stay that way for long. Our ride to Forks with Emmett and Rose had been pleasant enough. We had lunch with Charlie and then relaxed in his living room, needing to kill some time before leaving for class.

I was surprised when my phone rang and I saw Jasper's name on the screen, having just spoken with him the day before.

"Hello"

"Hello Edward. I've got to tell you something that's going to make you angry. You may want to take this in private."

"What are you saying?" I asked as I got up from the sofa and walked briskly toward the back door.

"In plain English, this is going to piss you off." He said forcefully. "Do you remember Jill Richardson?" He asked as I took a seat in one of the chairs on the back porch.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"She was your date for the VMAs last September."

I vaguely remembered who Jasper was talking about. "Okay."

Jasper cleared his throat. "First of all, she's pregnant."

"I fail to see why that is of any interest to me Jasper." I snapped.

"She made a statement this morning _implying_ that you are the baby's father."

I felt like I'd been punched in the gut. "What?" I gasped out.

"Look Edward, she's really far along. The time of conception has to have been pretty close to the date of that awards show." Jasper continued.

"What are you saying Jazz, that you believe this shit?" I barked into the phone.

"No, of course not. I'm just saying that you need to be prepared. There's a chance that the public may buy into this until we're able to prove otherwise."

"Well, fucking demand whatever test we need then." I continued in a raised voice. "Tell me what to do Jazz, and I'll do it."

I was abruptly furious. This meant intense scrutiny by the press once again. I wanted to beat the shit out of something.

"I'll see what else I can find out Edward. Try to relax. We can't fix this in a day, but we _can _fix it." Jasper tried to calm me, but it was impossible.

"We have to Jasper. The press is going to be brutal over this. They are going to harass Bella. I can't allow it. I _won't _allow it. She can't go through that again." I clutched at my hair. "Why the hell does this have to happen now?"

"I wish I knew. Hang in there Edward."

"Easier fucking said than done." I snapped before ending the call and shoving the phone in my pocket.

I covered my face with my hands and tried to make sense of this.

_What the hell did I do to deserve this?_

But I knew the answer. That Richardson woman would have no power over me if I hadn't entered into that stupid agreement with Plateau Studios. Bella is going to be hurt, once again, because of my sheer stupidity.

_I _will be causing her more pain.

_How in the hell can I even tell her about this?_

I couldn't have hated myself any more than I did at that moment.

I heard her approach before she spoke, "Edward" She whispered.

_I don't deserve her._

"Edward" She said a little louder, and then suddenly her hand was on my shoulder.

_I don't deserve her touch. She has always been and will always be too good for me._

I stood abruptly.

_How the hell will I be able to explain this situation when I don't even understand it myself? I need to think._

"I can't do this right now Bella." I choked out angrily before storming into the house.

I needed to find a way to fix this before Bella was hurt yet again.

_************************************A/N*******************************_

_**A/N So there you are. Song recs: 'Green Eyes' by Coldplay'; 'Bring Me to Life' by Evanescence; 'You Got Me' by Colbie Callait; 'You Belong To Me' by Dean Martin. **_

_**The next chap of LRM will probably be posted within 24 hours. Then we are all caught up. V&V to follow. Remember to watch for the 'sneak peek'.**_

_**As ever, I need reviews. Thanking all my wonderful readers ahead of time!**_


	42. Male Bonding for the Contrite

**Disclaimer- Stephenie still owns the usual suspects.  
I own my original characters and original story. **

***This parallels chapter 58 of V&V, 'Family Photos & Mama's Squeeze Box' **

**Enjoy!**

******************************LRM************************************

**Chapter 58 – Male Bonding for The Contrite**

I walked through the kitchen and noticed Charlie, Emmett and Rose still in the living room speaking in low voices. Needing to be alone in order to think, I opted for the basement.

I sat at Charlie's small bar and tried to pull my shit together. This was so fucked-up.

_What the hell was this woman's game? She must be so fucking stupid._

I knew that it would be easy to prove that I wasn't the father of her child, but it still troubled me that some people would assume I had a relationship with her regardless. It bothered me, because I knew it would bother Bella.

How much more shit was going to be thrown at us? I needed to get this situation resolved. I also needed to figure out who sent her those damn flowers. I needed to make sure that Lou stays with Bella at all times so no one harasses her.

_I'll be so damned glad when she finally graduates._

I continued to rake my hands through my hair.

I really needed to beat the holy hell out of Victor James, maybe that Mike character too, but Bella would be upset if I got arrested. I also wanted to track down that bitch Camille and push her down an elevator shaft.

_I want to destroy anyone who would hurt my girl._

I rubbed my eyes.

_Fucking nightmares._

The nightmares weighed heavy on my mind. Daily. I realized at that moment that what I feared most about them was the possibility that maybe; just maybe, I in some way shared Alice's gift. I couldn't stand the thought that these nightmares may somehow be a foreshadowing of something to come.

_I can't even consider that. It will fucking break me._

"Damn it, damn it, damn it." I chanted as I rubbed my eyes with the heels of my hands.

"You ready to go Edward?" Emmett asked in a quiet voice.

I looked up in surprise to find him sitting on the barstool next to me.

_How the hell did he get there without me noticing?_

"Ready to go?" I asked, confused.

"To class. It's time to leave." He answered.

I took a deep breath.

_Of course. Class. The whole reason we're in Forks today._

_I sincerely hope Bella still wants to marry me after I inform her of this new clusterfuck._

I nodded and headed for the stairs.

Once we were upstairs, Emmett turned to me. "Why don't you go wait in the car, I'll be right out. I've got to talk to Pops." He said before disappearing around the corner.

I looked around and didn't see Bella or Rosalie anywhere.

_I suppose they're waiting in the car._

I walked out the front door just in time to see the girls driving away in Charlie's truck.

_What the hell?_

I walked to Emmett's hummer in a daze, not sure what had just happened.

During the short drive to the church, Emmett made it painfully clear why Bella left with Rose.

"She knows about the woman's statement Edward." He informed quietly.

"What?" I looked at him.

"I said that Bella knows about the woman claiming to be pregnant with your kid." He stated with a little more force. "Alice called while you were feeling sorry for yourself."

_Shit. No wonder she didn't want to ride in the same vehicle with me._

"Fuck" I muttered.

Emmett sighed. "You need to talk to Bella man. She's pretty upset."

"She should be. I want to kick my own ass right now." I admitted as I raked my hands through my hair again.

"Dude you need to calm down. You're going to blow a gasket pretty soon if you don't fucking chill." He directed. "Just talk to her."

I nodded as he pulled into a parking space. I could see Bella entering the church as she cast a sad look in my direction.

Once inside, I sat beside her in the same chair I had the week before.

Father Pat sat down and said our opening prayer before giving us all a hard look. "A little while ago, I got an interesting phone call from Charlie." He quirked an eyebrow, "Today we were scheduled to speak about 'conflict resolution'." He smiled gently before continuing. "Along with that, this may be a good opportunity to speak about another issue."

He took a deep breath. "You know, because of your situations, I scrapped the part of the lesson on making financial decisions as a couple, in favor of one I thought more appropriate and also unique to the four of you."

We looked at him questioningly.

"It seems you could benefit from a discussion about how to handle being in the public eye, and everything that entails."

_Even Father Pat probably thinks I'm useless. I haven't done a very good job of sheltering Bella._

Father folded his hands on the table and spoke in a low soothing voice. "You know, I've lived a long time, and in my experience I've learned that one of the worst things that can happen to a person is to be the victim of false accusation."

"Sure you can prove your innocence and win your case in court, and most people will believe you. However, there will always be that small percentage of people that believe the worst. To them, an accusation is all the proof they will ever need for the accused to be the condemned."

I let Father's words sink in; they were not what I had expected to hear.

I _had_ been falsely accused. I _should _be angry about that.

But the fact remained that it was through my own fault.

"All four of you are well-known now. Your celebrity status will, from time to time, attract the wrong kind of attention. There will always be people who will attack you and sometimes spread falsehoods about you. The question you need to ask yourselves is whether you are strong enough to accept the bad opinion of some, even when you've proven them wrong. Are you able to move forward despite that and live a happy life?"

"Before you answer that question, you need to think about how your answer will impact the person you've chosen to spend the rest of your life with. You're not in this alone. You know another term for 'spouse' is 'help-mate', and that's exactly what they are. With God's help, you will be there to help each other."

_I need to handle this alone. Bella is too fragile. I'm supposed to protect her, not lean on her. _

"Always remember that Our Lord suffered at the hands of the cruelest of men, the verbal attacks sometimes were every bit as painful as the physical. He is aware at every moment of what you need and what you're suffering. He is waiting to help. All you have to do is ask."

_I wondered if that were really true._

He asked us to think about this, and have an honest discussion with each other before the next class which would be in three weeks. For better or worse this situation would be resolved by then, and hopefully Bella would still want to marry me.

When Bella rode back to Charlie's with Rose, I admit that it stung, however I still wasn't ready to talk to her about all this, so it was probably for the best. Once we got to Charlie's, she went upstairs. I went to the kitchen to grab a beer. I needed a little liquid courage before sitting down to talk with her.

"Edward" Charlie nodded from his seat at the table when I entered the room. He was in his uniform, so I assumed he'd be leaving for work soon.

"Hello sir." I said in answer as I opened my beer.

Charlie continued to watch me. "Why don't you have a seat son?" He gestured to the chair across from him.

I sat down carefully, not sure what was going to happen next.

Charlie looked down as he stirred his coffee. "Seems like you've got some stuff to work out." He said quietly.

I sighed. "That I do. I just hope Bella forgives me for putting her through this shit." I muttered.

He quirked an eyebrow at me. "Edward, are you telling me that this woman's statement is true? Because that would mean that the stuff about you being _inexperienced_" He whispered it like it was a dirty word, "was all a line of bullshit, and I don't like being lied to."

"No, of course her statement isn't true Charlie." I defended. "It doesn't change the fact that this is all my fault." I sighed again. "I don't blame Bella for being angry with me."

Charlie smirked. "You think she's angry with you for going on fake dates Edward?" It looked like the Chief was holding back a laugh.

"Simply put, yes." I said before taking a sip.

Charlie snickered then. I found it difficult not to glare at him, but I didn't need to be at the top if his shit list too.

"You know there was this one time, years ago that Renee was really angry with me. We'd planned to go to Bumpershoot. We were going for the entire weekend. She was really looking forward to it. A week before the event, I was told I'd have to work that weekend." He shook his head. "I was pretty damned upset because I knew she'd had her heart set on going to that thing."

He fidgeted with his coffee cup. "I figured the best way to get past the bullshit was to be blunt and honest. I told her I had to work, and that was that. I also told her I didn't want to hear any arguments about it, and that she needed to act like an adult."

Charlie let out a breath. "She didn't yell and scream. She didn't argue. She didn't throw a fit. What she did was worse, a lot worse. She became withdrawn. She wouldn't speak to me. It was awful."

"After two days of that, I went into the station and DEMANDED that they find someone else to take that weekend shift because my wife and I had plans. That night when I arrived home I was pretty damn happy to be able to let Renee know that I'd fixed things so we could go."

"Do you know how she took the news?" He asked.

"How?"

"She locked herself in the bathroom and cried for an hour. When I finally coaxed her out of there she admitted that she wasn't mad at me because our plans were cancelled, she was mad at me for the way I'd _delivered _the news. I had been abrupt, callous, and had basically told her she needed to grow up. In short, I'd hurt her _feelings._" Charlie then let out a labored sigh. "I mean, what the hell was I supposed to do with _that_?"

_I fail to see what Charlie's story has to do with my situation with Bella, but I do appreciate his concern._

Charlie looked at me. "Edward, go talk to my daughter."

"Yes sir" I answered as I stood and walked to the doorway.

"Oh and Edward"

"Sir?" I turned to him.

"Just remember that women aren't always logical thinkers." He muttered.

"Okay" I answered.

_The Chief may need a vacation._

_-LRM—_

I went upstairs to find Bella lying on her bed. Not wishing to disturb her, but not willing to wait another moment to get this out in the open, I knocked softly.

She looked over at me, her expression unreadable.

"May I speak with you?" I asked quietly.

"Of course." She answered.

I sat in the chair by the window, not sure if Bella wanted me close to her. I thought about how to begin this conversation.

Finally, I cleared by throat and began. "Bella, I realize that you're upset, and I need to know if you would rather I go back to Seattle this afternoon instead of waiting until tomorrow."

I watched as her eyebrows knit together.

"I swear that I've always been honest with you. What that woman said is _not _true." I needed to get that out there, in case she thought differently. "I have no idea why she'd even say such a thing."

"Once again, my bad decision of playing a part created by the studio has come back to bite me in the ass. I would understand if you needed a little distance from me to sort things through."

"And I know I'm no picnic to be around when I freak out like this. It's just that I worry so much about you, especially once we're back in Seattle and the press starts hounding you…"

"Edward!"

I stopped talking and looked at her.

_This is the moment where she tells me to go fuck myself. _

"I'm not angry with you, although I _am_ a little insulted right now." She said. "Do you really think so little of me that you believe I'd blame you for any of this?" She asked.

_Huh?_

"You don't blame me?" I gave her a hopeful look.

"Of course not, I'm just hurt." She answered.

_Oh shit. I hurt her. How did I hurt her? Think Edward._

"I'm hurt that you pushed me away when I tried to speak with you this morning." She blurted.

I felt like absolute shit.

"Edward, how many times will you allow yourself to be punished for one error in judgment? This is still part of the Tanya debacle; you've done nothing to deserve this. How could I be angry with you for it?" She ended in a whisper.

I was such a jerk. "Oh Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't even realize what an ass I'd been this morning." I said as I began to pace the room. "I was so angry, I wanted to punch something. I still do."

"Please believe me when I say that I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I just didn't want you sucked into more bullshit that I had caused. I was trying to figure things out."

She stood from the bed and walked over to me. "Edward, don't you want to marry me?" She asked quietly.

I could feel a knot forming in my stomach.

"I want that more than anything in this world Bella, never doubt that." I answered.

_Please don't tell me to go fuck myself._

"Then why would you shut me out?" She asked. "Edward, I'm here, and I want to help you through this. Please let me."

_How can I explain myself?_

"Bella, I just want to, no I have this _need _to protect you." I took a deep breath. "The press; whoever sent you those fucking flowers; the nightmares; that prick _James_ at WIRI; I don't feel in control and it's killing me." It all came out of me in a rush then, everything that had been troubling me for weeks, before I collapsed onto her bed covering my face with my arm.

I felt Bella pull at my arm until she was holding my hand.

"Oh Edward." She choked out. "Please calm down. You protect me more than you know. Please let me help you." She said as the tears streaked down her cheeks.

I pulled her down and wrapped my arms around her. "I'll try Bella." I whispered before kissing her hair. "I promise I'll try."

Obviously I'd completely misunderstood everything about Bella's reaction earlier today. I'd hurt her. Charlie's story began to make sense.

I knew now that I needed to let her in, but could I do it?

We lay there for a while before we were interrupted by Emmett.

"Come on Andy, get the fuck up, you're coming with me." He demanded.

"Emmett what are you talking about?" Bella asked.

"Pops just left for work, he won't be back until after midnight. You're staying here with Rose, and Eddie's coming with me to do 'guy stuff'." He said with a smirk before turning to me "Oh, and bring a change of clothes, we're going to the gym."

_-LRM—_

There I was a half hour later with Emmett, on our way to the gym. During the ride, Jasper called to say that he'd found out that Jill Richardson had been promised a part in a movie in exchange for being my date for the VMAs.

Of course as soon as the studio became aware of her condition, they dropped her from the project. She was notified of this just one week ago. The timing of her statement started to make sense.

Jasper, realizing that I'd calmed down, read me the actual statement that she'd released to the press. After getting him to read it a second time, I realized that she never came right out and named me as her child's father.

This was getting weirder by the minute.

When we got to the gym, Emmett disappeared into the back. This place was so unlike all the fancy L.A. fitness centers I'd visited. This place was a _real _gym. It smelled like sweat and tiger balm.

I liked it immediately.

When he reappeared, Emmett was walking toward me followed by a muscular guy who looked to be in his thirties.

"Hey Eddie, this is Curtis Owens. He owns this place."

Curtis reached out and shook my hand. I tried to give him a firm handshake so he wouldn't think I was a pussy.

"Hey man" He said in greeting.

"Curtis, my friend Eddie needs to spend some quality time with the heavy bag. He really needs to hit the shit out of something."

Curtis grinned. I gave Emmett a dirty look.

_Fucker was eavesdropping on my conversation with Bella._

I was familiar with bag training, having done extensive work with it for _The Last Straw_. I had to admit that after thirty minutes, I felt like a new man. It gave me a measure of satisfaction to imagine Victor James, or any number of people who had insulted my fiancée, being on the receiving end of my attack.

"So Mr. Hollywood knows his way around a gym I see." Emmett remarked after he'd finished his session with the bag.

"What did you think?" I answered with a smirk, as I finished with the weight bench.

He laughed. "I think you look like you feel better."

"I do, but you are one nosey fucker for listening to my conversation with Bella." I said with narrowed eyes.

"Look Eddie, I think you're a good guy. If I didn't, I can promise you that you wouldn't be allowed anywhere near Bella."

I nodded. "Yeah, yeah, you'd kick my ass." I said sarcastically.

"I wouldn't have to. Rose and Charlie would probably get to you first." He barked out a laugh. "Seriously though, she seems _better._" He thought for a minute. "I really think she _is _better. There's just this small part of me that keeps expecting her to regress back to the insecure nervous little girl she used to be." He drifted off.

"I worry about that too Emmett. I'm so afraid that something is going to happen that will test her beyond her strength. I'm afraid she'll decide that I'm not worth it."

Emmett shook his head. "You are one emo little fucker aren't you?" He laughed. I shot him a glare.

"You've got to stop thinking that way man. You're getting married in a couple of months. You should be on top of the world. This wallowing in misery is horseshit, and you aren't giving my sister very much credit. Bella's not some shallow twit that's going to dump you, especially over something that's not your fault." He slapped me on the back.

"Come on. Showers, then we're going out to eat."

"But" I argued

"No buts. Move your ass" was his genius response.

I had to phone my fiancée and explain that her brother was forcing me to have dinner with him and a couple of his friends.

I was not pleased.

"Go ahead Edward; enjoy your bonding time with Emmett." She told me with a chuckle.

"Ha, ha." I answered. "I just miss you." I breathed into the phone. "I need to make up for how I acted this morning. I really fucked up."

"Edward stop. You're beating yourself up again." She ordered.

"Are you still upset?" I asked.

I wanted nothing more than to wrap myself around her at that very moment.

"I'm alright Edward. Please stop dwelling on this. We'll talk later tonight."

"I worry about leaving you alone." I muttered, hoping that something would get me off the hook.

"I'm in _Charlie's_ house. I'm perfectly safe surrounded by his guns. I _can _shoot you know."

All the breath left my body as I imagined Bella taking aim as some stupid asswipe trying to break into the house.

"Bella, you know how to shoot?" I asked.

"Edward, I'm the Chief's daughter."

In my mind, she wore black leather as she aimed her weapon.

Forget Charlie's Angels, Bella was hotter. Much hotter.

"That is so sexy." I said out loud before I'd even realized it. "Oh, um, sorry."

She giggled. "Hm. So the thought of me firing a weapon is sexy huh?" She teased.

"Uh….fuck yeah." I admitted with a laugh, being as we were in 'full disclosure' mode.

She laughed again. "I love you Edward."

"Love you too baby."

_-LRM—_

"So Eddie, Clint should be coming to town soon huh?" Emmett asked as we ate dinner with his friends.

I nodded.

"Clint?" Curtis asked. "As in Clint Eastwood?"

"Abso-fucking-lutely" Emmett grinned. "Edward's filming a movie with him in September."

"Emmett, I hope you make sure Charlie gets to meet him. He'll shit a brick." Curtis remarked with a laugh.

_Everyone in this town must know of Charlie's obsession with Clint Eastwood._

"Eddie boy's working on that." Emmett answered.

I made a mental note to touch base with Clint soon.

_-LRM-_

"No Emmett. I want to go back to Charlie's. You can't force me to go to a bar with you." I said as we were riding along in the hummer.

"Would you relax Andy. I's not like I'm gonna slip ruffies in your drink and take advantage of you." He said with a dimpled grin as he wiggled his eyebrows.

_Fuck my life._

"I don't get to spend time with these guys much, and the next time I'll see them will probably be at my wedding." He defended.

"That's fine Emmett, but why do I have to come along?" I whined.

"Stop being a bitch. You, my friend, need to have a drink and relax. I have a sixth sense about these things."

I glared at him as I dialed Bella once again.

The call went to her voicemail.

"Bella, call me when you get this. Emmett has kidnapped me. He says we're going to a bar. I'd like it very much if your father would come and arrest him."

I ended the call and smirked at him.

Emmett bellowed with laughter. "You're alright Andy" He said with a smile.

When we arrived at the bar I recognized it to be the same one where Emmett and I had to beat up that asswipe a couple of months back. I didn't have time to think about that before we were seated, and Emmett's friends arrived.

Aside from Curtis and Benny, who we'd had dinner with, there were two other guys: Kevin and Gus. Gus was quite a bit older than everyone else, and I soon found out that he was Emmett's old high school football coach.

My phone rang before we'd ordered the first round of drinks.

_Bella_

"Hey baby." I said when I answered. It was noisy, so I started to move to the hall by the bathrooms in order to hear. "Hang on a second."

Once I found a relatively quiet spot, I started to speak. "I don't want to be here." I muttered.

"Emmett obviously thinks you need to blow off a little steam Edward. Now that I think about it, I agree with him." She remarked. "Rose and I are fine. We've been looking through old photographs for our wedding slideshows."

"I can't wait to see them." I said with a sigh. "Alright, I'll go let your brother kick my ass at pool."

She laughed. "That will make his night." As soon as I ended the call I realized that I was standing right where that douche _Tim_ had cornered my girl.

'_Yeah little Swan, they are mighty sexy. I'd like to see those boots resting up on my shoulders while I pound into you baby.' _

I saw red as I thought about yet another piece of shit that had hurt my girl. Back at the table, I found that the guys had already ordered their first round. I walked to the bar and ordered Wild Turkey on the rocks. Alice would kill me if she knew, so it was a good thing she wasn't around.

I took a swig while still standing at the bar and remembering everything that motherfucker said that night.

'_What do you want Swan? I didn't touch your precious little sister'_

I looked around half-hoping that he'd somehow materialize as I slowly walked back to the table.

'_What? You realize that it's three against two. How about we fuck both of you up and maybe I'll find your little sister and __fuck her__ afterwards'_

The group was now headed toward the pool tables. I took another swig of my drink as I followed them.

"So, no sex until after the wedding?" Kevin was asking Emmett.

Emmett shook his head and took a swig of his beer. "None." He answered. "Hey I agreed to it, I'll survive." He set down his beer and grabbed a cue stick.

I felt the familiar burn from my drink, and started to relax.

"Man you must have some _blue balls _right about now." Kevin announced with a snicker as he grabbed a stick as well.

All eyes were on Emmett then as he began to sing in his best 'Larry the Cable Guy' voice: 'Blue balls, blue balls, it's dollar night at the titty bar'." Which of course caused everyone within earshot to erupt into laughter.

"Emmett Swan you know damned well this ain't that kind of establishment." The bartender hollered before laughing and throwing a bar towel at Emmett.

He caught it easily. "Your aim sucks Tyler." Emmett yelled back with a laugh.

_I don't give Emmett enough credit, he's pretty fucking funny._

I ordered another wild turkey rocks with the next round, downing it quickly. It was mighty smooth. I thought again about the night Emmett and I beat up Tim and his friends.

_Emmett's really a great guy. I should hang out with him more._

The guys were talking football. Gus praised Emmett for sticking with the Seahawks. "I know for a fact you've had other offers."

Emmett nodded and then kept his eyes fixed on the pool table in front of him as he answered. "My life is here." He announced simply.

_Bella's really going to miss her family if we move away. We need to talk about where we're going to live._

_Where the hell is that waitress? I need another drink._

After deciding that the waitress had taken French leave of us, I walked over to the bar, bumping into some dude on the way. He seemed pretty drunk.

_I hope he doesn't drive home like that. Charlie will probably arrest him._

A couple of minutes later I was back with my drink, playing pool, and having my ass handed to me.

The guys were now talking about my movies. Not surprising that the overwhelming favorite of this group was _The Last Straw. _"Get this, my man Edward here is going to be filming with Clint Eastwood in a few months." Benny bellowed.

They all looked expectantly at me.

_Why are they looking at me?_

I nervously took another sip of my drink.

"That's got to be a little scary for you Edward. I mean he's _Dirty Harry_." Gus said in an awed tone.

I thought about that, although it was a little hard to focus.

"He's gonna fuck me up." I slurred.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"My face, he's gonna fuck up my face." My lips felt numb. I looked around and they were all giving me weird looks. "Clint is going to fuck up my face just like Laurence Fishburne did in _The Last Straw._" I was able to stutter out through my numb lips.

"You mean he's going to hit you?" Emmett asked, amused.

"Duh" I answered, sounding a lot like Bella. "That's what I just said."

_I really miss Bella._

I heard a couple of the guys snicker.

_Did I miss something funny?_

"I think I'd better get Eddie home, he can't seem to hold his liquor." Emmett announced.

I held up my glass. "I can hold it just fine, right here in my fucking hand, motherfucker." I said before I downed the rest of it.

All the guys laughed as Emmett ushered me to the door.

"Maybe I should drive." I announced from the passenger seat of the hummer.

Emmett gave me a pointed glare. "Uh, that would be a _no_." He said.

I sighed and sat back in the seat, glad to be going back to my Bella.

I felt a little dizzy when I got out of the car.

"Emmett" I whispered when he came around to help me. "Don't tell Alice I was drinking Wild Turkey."

"Oookay." He answered.

"She'll kick my ass." I continued in a whisper, causing Emmett to chuckle.

"Bellaboo" Emmett called as we came through the door.

Bella suddenly appeared in front of us. "Emmett! What the hell?" She scolded.

"Hey, he only had a couple of drinks maybe three? What a lightweight." Emmett muttered. "I had a couple of beers and before I knew it Eddie was slurring his words."

_Three? No wonder I feel so damn dizzy._

"I like Wild Turkey, but I like you more Bella." I said as I kissed her.

_She looks nervous. What did I say?_

As I sat on the sofa, Bella brought me some water. "Edward, drink this so you don't dehydrate."

"Sure Bella" I smiled before drinking.

_She takes such good care of me. _

She looked so sexy while she was helping me take off my shoes. I was happy when Emmett finally left so we could be alone. I pulled her up and deposited her on my lap. "I'm not drunk Bella. I'm just tipsy." I said with a smile.

"Should I make you some coffee?" She asked.

"Nah, I'll be fine in a while." I drank if the sight of her. It had been too many hours since I'd last seen her. "You are so pretty Bella." I bent down to nuzzle her neck. "The first time I saw you, I couldn't take my eyes off you."

She ran her fingers through my hair.

"That feels good." I said. "What did you think the first time you saw me?"

"Well, does seeing you for the first time in a movie count?"

"Um hm." I hummed while kissing her neck.

"I thought you very handsome."

I pulled back to look at her face. "That's a very _proper _answer Isabella." I laughed.

"I couldn't very well drool over you. I was with Rose." She said. "As a matter of fact, there was only one time I was able to escape _alone_ to the theater to view one of your movies_._ I definitely drooled that time."

I grinned. "Which movie?"

"_September Ends_" She said as she winced, shutting her eyes.

_She fucking blushed. I bet it has something to do with my ass._

"You drooled you say?" I asked with a chuckle.

She nodded.

"You're funny. I bet you couldn't take your eyes off of my ass." I laughed.

"Shhh." She grinned and shook her head.

"Yes Mr. Movie Star, I was so dazzled by your ass that on my way out of the theater I plowed into some poor guy walking down the hall." She chuckled.

"That's funny. Some crazy girl ran into me in a movie theater in Seattle once. She crashed into me so hard that she landed on the floor. Then she got up muttering something about 'having to pee'. It was nuts." I leaned down to kiss her neck again.

"Edward, by any chance was that at the Meridian Theater?" She asked

_What? Oh yeah the crazy girl._

I thought about it and nodded once I remembered. I pulled down the strap to her tank top and kissed across her bare shoulder.

"Uh, do you remember if that was Thanksgiving weekend?" She asked.

_Why the hell does that matter?_

I reluctantly pulled away again as I thought. "It was over a year ago. I don't really remember. I was trying to escape Alice. She wanted me to pose for family photos wearing some lame Christmas sweater." I laughed when I thought about it. "So maybe it was Thanksgiving weekend."

"Edward, I'm not sure but I think that girl who bumped into you may have been me." She whispered.

_Huh?_

The thought was surprising, but it made me smile nonetheless. "No shit?"

"I think so." She admitted with a smirk.

We both chuckled at the possibility.

"So the first time we met, you bumped into me and fell down?" I grinned.

My head was a lot clearer now, and this was pretty damn funny.

She nodded.

"I would say that's very apro, apro, oh fuck…" I muttered.

_Less sober than I thought._

"Apropos?" She asked.

"That's it." I grinned. "You know Bella, now that I think about this, it had to be you. That feeling I always get when we touch, that electric current, I know you've felt it too."

She nodded. I blinked, trying to clear my head.

"Well, I felt it that day when I helped that girl from the floor. I've never felt that with anyone else ever. Weird that I'm remembering that now…."

"I felt it too." She whispered, "That day."

_Another surreal moment._

Suddenly Bella stood and tried to coax me into lying down. I was feeling pretty sleepy. "Edward, you need to sleep."

I gripped her hips, trying to pull her down too. "Only if you stay with me" I asked. I wouldn't be able to sleep without her.

Bella nervously glanced at the clock. "Edward, my Dad's going to be home soon. He'll get mad if he finds me here."

"No Bella. Charlie won't care." I said. Charlie knew about my bad dreams. "Please, you keep the nightmares away." I whispered and closed my eyes. She didn't say another word before laying down. "You smell good." I whispered with my nose in her hair.

"Thank you."

"Love you beautiful." I mumbled as I drifted.

"I love you too."

_-LRM—_

I woke up alone although I could hear Bella working in the kitchen. She was speaking with someone. I got off the sofa and walked toward the stairs. I could hear Emmett's voice.

"We had a good time. Even I have noticed the amount of stress he's been under lately. I figured he needed it."

I sighed deeply. Emmett was correct. I needed to thank him later for that.

Once I'd showered and dressed for church, I entered the kitchen and gave Bella a quick kiss. We had a busy day ahead of us.

After Mass, I sat in the living room with Charlie watching the game when I heard Emmett calling from the basement doorway, "Come on Eddie, I'm going to help you improve your game. Your pool-playing skills suck."

I had no intention of going anywhere near that tainted pool table, not after what I'd witnessed him and Rose doing on it a couple of months before. I walked downstairs and found Emmett grinning from ear to ear, pool cue in hand.

I shook my head. "No can do Emmett."

"Why not?" He asked, curious.

"I refuse to allow any part of my body to come in contact with any surface where your jizz may have landed." I said before turning on my heel and heading back upstairs.

Emmett exploded into laughter before I'd reached the top step.

During lunch, Charlie told us the story of how Renee unwittingly got a prostitute to paint a little ceramic turkey for her. Her naiveté was quite sweet. It reminded me very much of Bella.

_Bella can deny it all she wants, but she does take after her mother in some ways._

After lunch, I looked at the photos Bella had collected from her Mom's old albums. I then helped her look through Charlie's in order to add a few more. I couldn't help but focus on the photo taken the week before her mother's murder. Bella was so happy and full of life. Comparing that to the ones taken during the next year or two, I couldn't help but notice that she was the mere shell of the girl she had been. She was noticeably thinner and paler, and she never cracked a smile. The most troubling though was the haunted look in her eyes. It broke my heart to see her that way.

While we were in the middle of sorting photos, Bella got a call from Kyle Browning.

By the time we left for Seattle, several plans were in motion. Kyle had already begun the request for a DNA test on the child to be done as soon as it was born. We opted for that method seeing that the due date was in less than two weeks. Kyle was going to help me draft a public statement, and Rose was setting up air time at WIRI for the next day in order for me to make that statement.

I also agreed to hire a private investigator to look into Jill Richardson's past. I was hesitant, but Bella was adamant that we needed to do it. I deferred to her judgment on the matter.

During the ride home, Bella informed me that she intended to be with me while I made my statement. Inside I was thrilled, but I didn't want her to do something that would put undue stress on her.

She insisted, and once again I acquiesced, knowing that having her there would calm me, and also knowing that I'd promised to let her help me.

Kyle came over that evening to help draft the statement. We had a nice time, despite the reason for his visit.

After Kyle left, Bella and I finally had a heart-to-heart about my behavior the day before. I went into greater detail about the fears that were nagging at me, including the nightmares. In the end, I realized that keeping things to myself in order to protect Bella was not healthy for either of us. We both agreed to lean on each other more than we'd been willing to before. It was an important step.

_-LRM—_

The taping of the statement went well. I had to admit that finding out that Plateau had been swamped with messages and phone calls supporting me did help my mental outlook a great deal. We knew the segment would air about an hour after we left the studio, and immediately after that it would be picked up by all the major news networks. All Bella and I had to do was sit back and wait for the reaction.

By that evening, we'd spoken with Charlie and my parents, Alice, Jasper and Chris. Even several of the actors I'd worked with called to let me know they were behind me. The biggest surprise was the fact that Tanya offered to make a statement of her own if needed.

It was humbling to know how many people were concerned about my welfare. I was truly blessed.

Unfortunately I couldn't think about that for long. Bella would be going back to class the next day to face God knows what kind of fallout because of Jill Richardson's statement. My anxiety returned full force by the time I crawled into bed.

We lay there for a while lost in our own thoughts before I couldn't hold back any longer, "Bella, I'm going to have to insist that Lou walk you to class tomorrow."

She turned to face me as I tensed for an argument. She then shocked me by agreeing with me.

_Thank God._

I lay back and closed my eyes, relieved. Suddenly I felt a soft hand on my cheek. "Edward, please try to relax. You're going to end up in the hospital at the rate you're going." I blinked a couple of times as I thought about that.

_My blood pressure has probably been through the roof lately_

"You know, it probably wouldn't hurt for you to speak with Dr. Miller yourself before the wedding."

I nodded in agreement as I pulled her closer. "Seventy-five days my love." I whispered.

_-LRM—_

The next day was pure torture. I must have sent Bella at least ten text messages throughout the morning making sure everything was okay. She tried to assure me, but I didn't buy it until Lou confirmed that her morning had been uneventful.

After that I relaxed a little until I got a call from Jasper.

"Hey Edward, I just got a call from Hal. He's going to need you on set for re-shoots tomorrow night."

"What?" I asked.

"Sorry, it can't be helped. They had to back up the dates because of the weather. Tuesday's reshoots have been moved to tomorrow."

"Shit." I muttered. "Bella and I were due to fly down on Thursday night."

"I took the liberty of getting your Letterman appearance switched to Tuesday, since you won't be shooting that day." He informed.

"I don't know if I can leave Bella to fly down alone Jasper." I said in a quiet voice.

Jasper sighed. "Bella will be fine Edward. Won't her bodyguard be with her?"

"Yes" I admitted. "Look, I'll talk this over with her. I guess I really have no choice at this point."

"Alright" Jasper said. "It will be good to see you. We miss not having you in L.A."

"Thanks Jazz."

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

The next call I got was actually good news. Alec called to inform me that Bella's Mustang was ready and he'd arranged for it to be transported from California to my parents' home on Mercer Island.

_Just in time for graduation._

I smiled as I thought about surprising Bella. She seemed to be doing better at accepting gifts so I held out hope that she would be happy about it and not rip me a new asshole for spending money on her.

The best part of my day was when Pete the doorman phoned to let me know there was a package downstairs. As soon as I saw the box I smiled broadly.

_The invitations_

I couldn't wait to see Bella's face when she opened them.

I carried the box with me to WIRI. Her reaction didn't disappoint.

As I glanced at the elegant writing, I could feel a lump forming in my throat.

_This was really happening; she was really going to be mine._

.  
_Isabella Marie Swan  
daughter of Charles E Swan & the late Renee L Swan  
and  
Edward Anthony Cullen  
son of Dr. & Mrs. Carlisle A Cullen  
request the honor of your presence  
at their marriage  
on Saturday, the fourteenth of August  
Two thousand and ten  
at two o'clock in the afternoon  
Saint Anne's Catholic Church  
511 5th Avenue  
Forks, Washington  
._

"Oh Edward, it's perfect." Bella said as she looked at it with watery eyes. "You know sometimes I'm afraid this is all a dream. This" I held up the invitation, "makes it feel real."

"It's real sweetheart." I whispered as I pulled her into my arms.

On the ride back to the apartment, I phoned my parents.

"Hello" My father's voice sounded over the line.

"Hi Dad" I said brightly as I reached for Bella's hand.

"Hello Edward, everything alright?" He asked.

"Yes, everything is wonderful. The wedding invitations came in, and we'd like to come down this evening to show them to you and Mom." I said while smiling at Bella.

"I don't think that's a good idea son. You're Mom's not in any condition for company." Dad answered.

I was immediately concerned.

"Why what's wrong? Is she sick?" I asked.

"Nah, I've just been working a lot recently, this is my first evening off in almost a week. Your mother and I haven't gotten to see much of each other and, well, when I got home she was waiting for me. Let's just say that she's in need of a little TLC if you understand me." He said, slurring the last line.

_What the?_

"Dad have you been drinking?" I accused.

"Not as much as your mom" he chuckled. "As soon as she put 'Squeeze Box' on the stereo, I knew I was in trouble." He laughed.

"Dad!" I exclaimed. That was way too much information.

Just then I heard my mother's voice.

'_Carlisle that had better not be the hospital calling or you won't be getting lucky tonight'_

I could hear Roger Daltrey belting out the chorus to 'Squeeze Box' in the background.

"Sorry Edward, I've got to go. If she finds out you're on the phone she'll want to speak with you. Trust me, she'll give details. I don't want to scar you for life." He said before laughing loudly in my ear.

_Why did I ever dial this phone?_

"Oh my good Christ" I muttered. "Goodbye Dad." I ended the call and covered my face with my hands.

"Is everything okay?" Bella asked.

I pulled my hands away from my face to look at her. "Yeah, I guess so." I thought about the information imparted by my Father. "Are you a big fan of music by _The Who_ Bella?"

"Not really, they're a little before my time." She grinned. "Charlie is though."

I nodded.

"Why? Are you?" She asked.

"Oh, I would say I'm a fan, although after that conversation" I said as I gestured toward the phone lying on the seat, "I may never be able to listen to _The Who _again." I muttered.

"Why not?" She asked, confused.

"Let's just say, I'm having a flashback to every time I remember hearing _Squeezebox _blasting from the stereo in my parents' room while growing up, and it's making me feel a little uncomfortable right now." I admitted quietly.

_*Mama's got a squeezebox, Daddy never sleeps at night*_

_***************************************************A/N****************************************************************_

_**A/N Admit it, that song is now stuck in your head isn't it? **_

_**You know the drill…I need reviews to make me write faster. Next up is a new V&V…watch for the sneak peek on Facebook and the blog. **_

_**As always, anything else this wordy bitch has to say will be posted on Facebook. Cheers.**_


	43. Getting Closer to a Happily Ever After

**Disclaimer- Stephenie still owns the usual suspects.  
I own my original characters and original story. **

***This parallels chapter 59 of V&V, 'Dream Jobs & Photo Shoots'. Please read that before attempting this. **

**Enjoy!**

******************************LRM*****************************************************

**Chapter 59 – Getting Closer to a Happily Ever After**

I was a little irritated and irritable, but I wasn't angry that I had to go to California a day early. Knowing that Bella would be arriving the next evening definitely took the sting out of my departure.

My plane touched down a couple of hours before I needed to report on set.

The paps were there waiting of course. Sidney and I walked past them, ignoring their shouted questions.

In baggage claim I was stopped by a couple of fans who wanted photos with me. Before they walked away, they let me know how much they supported me and Bella, and wished us the best.

After I sent a text to Bella letting her know I'd made it safe and sound, Sidney and I made a quick stop at my house before heading to the studio.

The rest of the cast had just finished principle photography on Monday, so the wrap party was scheduled for Saturday night.

"Hey Edward, good to see you again." Rachel said as she gave me a hug.

My reshoots on the first day consisted of a couple of scenes with Rachel, and then I was free to go until the next day. It should have been quick and easy work, but for some reason, neither Rachel nor I could buckle down and get serious. One or the other of us would begin laughing most inappropriately during the scenes, setting the other one off.

I finally had to force myself to think of something sad to get back in control. It wasn't difficult, as soon as my mind began to search, the first thing it found was the image of Bella from my nightmares. That image was enough to erase any humorous thoughts from my mind.

That night, Bella told me she'd gotten an offer from a publisher for her children's story. I was very happy for her, but I was also extremely proud. She was so talented that I knew this was only the beginning.

"Bella, that's just.. " I found myself at a loss for words. "I'm so proud of you baby. Remember when I said that there's nothing like getting paid for what you love to do? Having other people appreciate something you've done is very rewarding."

"Yeah" she agreed with a smile. It was late Wednesday night and we were talking on skype.

It had been a long day, and I found it impossible to contain the yawn.

"Are you going to be okay without me there tonight Edward?"

I put on a brave face, afraid that if Bella became too concerned over my nightmares, she'd probe a little deeper to find what _exactly_ I'd seen that was troubling me so deeply.

There was no way I'd be sharing those details with her.

"I hope so. It's only one night."

"Let's get in bed. We can stay connected to skype. Maybe that will help." She suggested cheerfully.

"I can't wait until tomorrow night when you're back in my arms." I admitted.

The nightmare returned. The forest was darker than ever before as I searched for her. Once again I was too late. I found her broken and bleeding just like the last time. "Bella" I cried. I awoke suddenly when I heard her voice.

"Edward, wake up" She called.

I turned toward the sound of her voice and opened my eyes, trying to focus. There she was staring at me from my computer screen, very much alive, and very worried.

"Oh Edward" She choked out.

I rubbed my face with my hands. "I'm okay baby." I told her trying to ease her worries.

"Edward please promise me that you'll go see Dr. Miller." Bella pleaded softly.

"I promise sweetheart." I said before I lay back down.

I decided at that moment that a visit to Dr. Gould before I went back to Seattle was definitely in order.

_-LRM—_

I was having a cup of coffee in the kitchen when Mrs. Hernandez arrived.

"Hello Eduardo" She said before kissing my cheek. She then looked around. "Okay, where's your girl?"

"She's not here."

Mrs. Hernandez narrowed her eyes at me. "Eddie, I don't want to meet her for the first time on the day of your wedding. It will be too crazy."

I raised my hands, palms out in a defensive posture. "I promise you'll meet her. She's flying down tonight." I defended.

Her face lit up. "That is wonderful. I'll come over on Sunday and fix dinner for you both!"

I tried to tell her that wasn't necessary, but she wouldn't be swayed.

Later that day, during my lunch break, I took a chance and called my mother. Since it was mid-day, I assumed the odds were pretty good that I wouldn't interrupt any sexcapades between her and my father.

"Hello Edward." She chirped.

"Hi Mom." I asked cautiously. "Are you at work?"

"Why yes, honey, I'm in my office. Why do you ask?" She replied.

_I'm going to guess that she doesn't know I called the other night in the middle of whatever- the- hell that was._

"Oh, no reason." I answered lightly.

"Are you filming today?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm actually on break right now. I wanted to clear something with you."

"Yes."

"Bella's Mustang is supposed to be delivered next week; I'm arranging to have it taken to your house. I just need to know if there is a day that would be best."

"Oh Edward, I think Bella's going to be so surprised." She replied happily. "Thursday would be a good day for me. I can work from home. Edward is her family throwing her a party for graduation?"

"No, I don't think so, with two weddings happening this summer, I think we're going to be partied out. And you know Bella; she never wants a lot of fuss made over her. I was thinking about taking everyone out to dinner, including you and Dad of course." I answered.

"That would be wonderful dear. Why don't we all come back to our house for cake afterwards. That way you can surprise her with the car." She suggested.

I smiled. "That would be great Mom. I'll make reservations."

_-LRM-_

Once again, I had a long day of reshoots. I was more anxious than ever to get home, knowing that Bella would be waiting. It was late when I left the studio. I checked my messages and found a long one from Jasper explaining what the private investigator had discovered about Jill Richardson.

I immediately realized that she was trying to either get even with the studio for dumping her or trying to hurt them by causing problems for one of their biggest money-making actors.

_Me_

I was certain that the baby was Spencer Wyatt's, and I wondered if he even knew, or if he suspected it was mine.

When I entered the house, everything was eerily quiet. There was no sign of Bella in the rooms on the main floor, so I went up to my bedroom. I started to get a little concerned when I didn't find her in my bed.

After that, I searched every room, only to find her fast asleep on the sofa in my music room.

She looked like an angel. A beautiful sleeping angel.

"Bella" I whispered while kissing her neck, "Sweetheart, come to bed."

She opened her eyes and smiled before wrapping her arms around my neck. "I missed you." She whispered her breath warm across my face.

I reached both arms under her and lifted her from the sofa, carrying her to my room. After I had Bella settled in bed, I left to take a shower.

A few minutes later, we were snuggled together, fast asleep.

_The only thing I could see when I entered the candlelit room was my beautiful girl. She was facing away from me as she looked out the window._

_An apparition in white_

_I approached her quietly and placed my hands gently on her shoulders. "Are you really here?" I asked._

_She turned her head and glanced at me over her shoulder, giving me a small smile. She nodded but never spoke. She reached up and placed her hands over mine. Instead of resting them there, she gently clasped them leading one slowly down through the opening in the front of her gown until it rested on her breast, the other until it rested low on her stomach._

_I longed to explore her flesh with my hands, but she held them gently in place, allowing only my fingers the freedom to move. My erection was painful as I ground against the soft flesh of her back. _

_Suddenly she was gone. I was left standing there alone as the room grew dark._

It was some time later when I awoke alone. I could hear Bella moving around in the bathroom, so I assumed she was getting dressed.

I felt so well rested, certain that I owed that to the fact that the nightmare hadn't returned. As Bella and I sat at the breakfast bar eating bagels, I couldn't get over how _right _it felt to have her there with me, in my house.

We talked about the Jill Richardson nonsense to some extent and I shared my thoughts with her.

"It sounds like she's trying to get back at the studio by going after their biggest commodity." I said while gesturing toward myself. "She was willing to lose her boyfriend because she was desperate for a movie role, and doesn't seem to care if she hurts us in the process. I believe the woman has no soul." I muttered.

Bella thought for a moment, "I don't know about that Edward. I mean, she did keep the baby. She must feel something for _it. _Her actions in the last week seem to me to be those of a very desperate person."

Bella is always looking for the good in everyone. Unfortunately the world I live in can be a rather disappointing place. She'll always be too good for it and too good for me.

I sighed and then nodded slightly.

"Listen, I should be finished in just a few hours. We can meet for lunch before I have to leave again."

She gave me a questioning look.

_Damn I forgot to tell her about Leno._

"I'm a guest on The Tonight Show this evening. I need to be at the studio in time for the taping at five o'clock." I smiled. "Alice said she has plans with you this morning. I'm sorry I'm going to be so busy while you're here."

"That's okay Edward. I'm just happy to be here, even if it's only for a few days. Whenever Alice isn't keeping me busy, I'll just study for my exams. In eight days, I'll be a college graduate." She announced with a grin.

I pulled her into my arms then. "I can't wait Bella. After that we don't have to be apart anymore." I said before pecking her on the lips.

"Hey, why don't you come with me to the Tonight Show taping?" I grinned. "You can watch it from the green room backstage."

I searched her face, hoping she'd agree.

"Okay." She said with a small smile.

_-LRM—_

"Edward here's a copy of your interview schedule for Tuesday. I've had to turn down four magazines and Entertainment Tonight." Jasper informed. "They're all dying to talk to you. This Jill Richardson thing coupled with the fact that you're getting married soon is making you even more popular than usual."

I glanced at the schedule, noticing that I'd be through with my interviews in plenty of time to catch the flight back to Seattle that night. After that, there wouldn't be anything else to take me away from Bella before our wedding.

"I'm not staying any longer in L.A. than I have to Jasper. If they want to interview me, they can find me in Seattle after Tuesday." I answered with a smile.

During my break, someone from the lab handling the DNA test came by to swab my mouth. I was a little appalled that I had to go through that because of someone's lies, but the sooner this matter was settled, the better.

Tony, Yves and I had the reshoot done in no time. I chatted a little bit with Hal afterward before I realized I'd better leave if I expected to make it to lunch on time. Alec was waiting in the car. "Edward" He said excitedly.

"What is it Alec?"

"Jill Richardson went into labor. She's in the hospital. It looks like you'll be able to have those test results very soon my friend." He announced with a grin.

I patted him on the shoulder as I smiled. "Good to know."

"You are living my nightmare Edward." Alec continued as he shook his head "Although my nightmare wouldn't come with any publicity."

"What are you talking about Alec?"

He lowered his voice to almost a whisper. "I worry sometimes; you know" He smirked "That I might knock up some chick. I _really _don't want to be someone's baby daddy."

_I think I may maim him_

I looked at him incredulously. "First of all, I didn't have sex with the woman so I couldn't possibly have _knocked her up_ as you so eloquently put it." I barked. "Secondly, you're disgusting. I would certainly hope that if you got some woman pregnant that you would do right by your child."

"Dude, I know you didn't have sex with her." He defended. "I was just making an observation about myself. I'm one of the few people who knows you may as well be a monk." He snickered. "Yeah, and don't pretend you've done it with Bella because I know your ass wouldn't be so grouchy if you had."

_Son of a…_

"And I guess if I fathered a child, I'd do the right thing." He admitted.

"I'm still wondering why I haven't fired you." I muttered. "By the way, what I may or may not have done with Bella is _off limits _to you."

"Okay, okay, you're just proving my point." He said smugly.

_Asshole._

—_LRM-_

Once we arrived at the restaurant, I had Lou help me run the gauntlet of paps in order that Sidney could drive Alec home. I found Bella in the private room I'd reserved.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart. I had no idea it would be this crazy. I should have chosen another restaurant." I said as I pulled her into my arms.

"It's okay Edward. I have a feeling that any place we would have gone would end up just as crazy today."

"I think you're right." I admitted with a frown as we took our seats. "So, did you have fun with Alice today?"

"Oh you know, she wanted to shop, I went along but didn't buy anything." She answered with a smile.

_-LRM—_

I was the first guest on The Tonight Show, so I waited with Bella until a couple minutes before Jay took to the stage for his opening monologue.

"Welcome back everyone." Jay Leno began "My first guest tonight has played everything from a sadistic murderer to a medieval knight. In his last film _Time Stands Still_, he was an intelligence operative out to bring to justice the head of the CIA. Please welcome Edward Masen."

I always enjoyed my appearances on Jay's show. He was hands-down one of the nicest people I'd ever met. I always wondered how he could live such a normal life while surrounded by all this bullshit that is Hollywood. I really hoped that someday I'd be able to do that; get to a place where I'd be so focused on my life with Bella that everything else became background noise.

We had a very pleasant conversation, but every second that I was out there, my mind was on the beautiful girl I'd left waiting for me in the green room.

Before the show, Jay had asked if I wanted the opportunity to address the Jill Richardson business. Since I'd already made a public statement, we agreed that Jay would leave it to me to make some brief remarks in answer to a question.

It gave me the opportunity to thank my fans for their support.

I knew that Clint Eastwood was one of Jay's favorite guests, so I enjoyed very much telling him about the upcoming movie project _Enemy Combatant._

Any time I was on Jay's show, he'd always do something that surprised me. This time it was the issue of _Vanity Fair _with my girl and the others on the cover. I was in stitches when Jay teased me about the relationships between the three couples, making it sound as if we were marrying our cousins. I assumed that was the end of his surprises, I was wrong. "Now Edward, a little bird told me that the lovely Isabella herself is here tonight." Jay stated in a quiet voice.

_No Jay. Please don't go there._

"Yes, she's waiting backstage." I replied cautiously.

"Do you think we could coax her out here for just a moment?" Jay asked with a big smile.

_Oh shit_

"I, I don't know if she'd feel comfortable.."

The audience started to applaud loudly, effectively cutting me off.

"Why don't you go back and see if you can persuade her?" Jay asked.

I knew how this worked. I'd been put on the spot. If I didn't at least _attempt_ to bring Bella out, I'd look like a jerk. I could feel my palms starting to sweat.

I rose slowly from the chair and made my way back to the green room, all the time hoping that Bella realized I was just playing a part.

I'd almost reached the hallway to the green room when I saw her peek around the corner at me. She looked absolutely panicked.

_Damn it._

Turning to the cameraman, I asked him to wait for me there. He nodded and I turned back to Bella. As soon as I reached her, she pulled me around the corner.

"Edward, I don't know if I can do this." She blurted.

_I had to make her understand that I wouldn't force her_

"It's alright sweetheart. You don't have to, I'll go inform Jay right now.."

"Wait." She exclaimed as she held on to me. "Just let me think, I need to process this okay?"

As much as I wanted to show her off on national television, I never wanted her to feel uncomfortable.

"Okay so what's the worst that could happen?" Bella asked.

_Is that a rhetorical question?_

"Oh Edward, what if I throw up?"

"Bella, you're not going to throw up." I answered with a chuckle.

"You're probably right about that." She thought again. "Suppose I drop the F-bomb? Oh Edward, with my potty mouth, I mean you _know _what happens when I get nervous. It's pretty fucking likely that it's going to be _fuck _this and _fuck _that as soon as I start talking. Maybe I should just keep my mouth shut and nod."

_I wonder if she realizes she just said 'fuck' three times._

"I really wish I knew sign language, unfortunately the only sign language I know would get us tossed out."

_Dear God, I love this woman._

I laughed as she rambled. "This is one of the many reasons I love you, you're absolutely adorable when you're flustered."

She grabbed my hand and took a deep breath. "Just don't let go of me Edward."

"I never want to let go of you whether or not we're on television." I said with a smile. "You're really sure about this?" I asked seriously now.

"Yes" She answered quietly. "I think I'm good."

I smiled. "I love you so much my brave girl." I whispered before giving her a chaste kiss.

It took every ounce of will power I possessed to keep from deepening that kiss. Jay was waiting. "I love you too" Bella whispered when we broke apart. "I just wish I wasn't so awkward." She then looked down at her dress. "And I wish I'd worn nicer clothes."

_She's still so blind to how lovely she is._

I chuckled. "Come on, you look beautiful."

When we arrived on stage, we were greeted by a huge round of applause. I glanced at Bella; her eyes belied the calm expression on her face.

Jay greeted her and we sat together on the sofa, hand in hand.

Jay smiled at us, "I just wanted to congratulate you both in person. I'm sorry Isabella; I didn't mean to upset you. You okay now?"

Bella nodded and smiled. I knew she was dying inside.

"You're sure you're not going to throw up?" Jay asked with a grin.

The audience laughed, and I started to get a nervous feeling. Something was off.

"Oh and, just so you know, the show is taped, so that F-bomb gets edited right out of there. The same thing goes for rude hand gestures." He whispered conspiratorially before winking at Bella.

_No fucking way. They heard our conversation?_

Jay chuckled and sat back in his chair. "Sorry guys. Edward still had his microphone on back there." He gestured backstage. "I would have warned you, but I didn't even think about it until it was too late."

_Why the hell didn't I realize I still had my microphone on?_

"What?" Bella croaked out.

I tightened my hold on her hand. "You heard us." I said to Jay.

Jay nodded, looking a bit sheepish. "Don't worry about it. Everyone thought it was very sweet. Getting to hear you both 'unscripted' as it were was very charming."

I remembered Bella's verbal spew then, and couldn't help but start to laugh.

The audience joined with me, having been witnesses to my beautiful fiancée's lack of a verbal filter. Bella proceeded to blush a deep red.

I watched her, trying to convey without words how much I loved her. She glanced up at me and smiled.

I heard Jay breathe a sigh of relief. "Let's give Isabella a round of applause for being such a good sport." He announced just before the audience broke into loud applause. "You're a great couple, and we wish you all the best."

"I just want you guys to know that we're going to edit out the stuff that was overheard backstage. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable about it. It really was unintentional." Jay explained after the taping.

"No problem Jay, I'm the idiot who left the mic on." I answered with a smile. "Thanks very much."

Jay smiled and shook our hands. "Ah Isabella, who knew such a beautiful girl could have such a colorful vocabulary." Jay said with a grin as he shook Bella's hand. She smiled and blushed, causing Jay and I to laugh again.

On our way back to the house, Kyle sent a text with very welcome news. Jill Richardson had given birth to a little boy earlier that day, and Kyle was flying down to ensure the DNA testing was carried out.

We'd see him on Sunday.

_-LRM-_

"Dude, I wish I'd gone with you to Leno last night." Alec said while I was on break. "Why didn't you tell me they cut out a bunch of stuff?"

_Oh no._

Alec grinned. "It's all over the internet. The audience tweeted out the stuff Bella was saying backstage. She's hilarious."

I gave him a worried look. "Don't worry Edward; everything I've seen is positive. Get this; Howard Stern wants her to guest on his show." Alec proceeded to laugh his ass off.

_Howard Stern? Over my dead body._

_-LRM-_

We were finally finished filming. The wrap party was due to begin in a little over an hour. I phoned Bella while she was riding back to my house. "Hey baby, how was your day?"

"It was fun. I spent the day with Alice and Chris." She answered sweetly.

_I hope they weren't drinking_

"That's nice." I couldn't wait to see her again.

"Are you finished the re-shoots?" She asked.

"Yes, actually that's why I called. Are you still up for attending the wrap party tonight?" Alice had a habit of exhausting those around her.

_If Bella's too tired, I won't be going either._

"Of course Edward, I wouldn't miss it."

"Great! Be ready in an hour, Lou will bring you."

"How should I dress?" She asked.

"Dress comfortably Bella, we're all in t-shirts and jeans." I answered as I glanced down at my _Clash _t-shirt.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do."

"Bye sweetheart."

"Bye Edward, see you in a bit." She answered lightly.

I walked out of my trailer and found Alec and Jasper waiting outside. "Hey, are you guys ready to go?"

"Yeah" they said before heading to the car. "Are you coming to the party Jazz?"

"For a little while." He said as he climbed in the back seat. Alec sat in front with Sidney.

"Lou is bringing Bella, so either he or Sidney can take you home when you're ready." I advised.

Jasper nodded.

The studio had reserved the entire rooftop restaurant of The Standard hotel for this evening's party. About halfway there my phone beeped with an incoming text message. I pulled the phone from my jacket pocket to view the text. I almost swallowed my tongue at the sight which greeted me, my delectable fiancée wearing nothing but a midnight blue bra and matching panties. "Fuck" I blurted in surprise as I fumbled my hold on the phone and it flew from my hand, landing on the floor of the car next to Jasper's feet.

_Oh shit._

I saw him move to pick it up and I lunged, trying to beat him to it. I was too late. He picked it up and began to hand it to me. I knew the exact moment when his mind registered the image on the screen. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open a fraction before he composed his expression and placed the phone fully in my hand.

_Jasper fucking blushed._

"Sorry, I didn't mean to look." He said sheepishly, not meeting my eyes.

I shoved the phone in my pocket.

It was very quiet in the back seat for a couple of minutes, the incident hanging heavy in the air, before Jasper started to shake with the effort of keeping his laughter contained. One look at his face, and I lost it. We both laughed for five solid minutes, ignoring Alec's demand to know 'what the hell was so funny'.

"One thing" I said when I could finally speak again.

"What?" Jasper asked with a smirk.

"Bella can _never _know you saw that." I implored.

Jasper just nodded in agreement.

I had to admit that if anyone _had _to see that photo, I was glad that it was Jasper and not Alec. The thought was enough to make me shudder.

Jasper watched in amusement as I pulled my phone back out in order to view the photo again. I narrowed my eyes at him, daring him to utter one fucking word to me, before I looked down at the screen. I let my eyes roam over her gorgeous body.

_Damn she's sexy, and she's going to be the death of me._

I couldn't think of a better way to go.

_*********************************************A/N******************************************************_

_**A/N I think he'll be singing a chorus of 'blue balls' soon.**_

_**That's it….I need reviews. Sneak Peek of next V&V will be on blog and facebook. All my verbal spew, not Bella's, tends to post on Facebook as well. **_

_**Until next time…**_


	44. The Stuff of Nightmares

**Disclaimer- Stephenie still owns the usual suspects.  
I own my original characters and original story. **

***This parallels chapter 60 of V&V 'Wrap Parties & Shattered Glass'. Please read that before attempting this.**

**Enjoy!**

******************************LRM************************************

**Chapter 60 – The Stuff of Nightmares…**

Once we arrived at the party, I had a quick drink with Jasper before sending a text to Bella.

.  
_**You know what they say about paybacks my love**_

_**I'll meet you in the lobby  
.**_

After hitting 'send', I took another look at the photo. I couldn't wait to plot my revenge for her little stunt.

Sidney and I waited in the lobby for her arrival. When she entered, she took my breath away dressed in her curve-hugging t-shirt and jeans, with her long brown hair falling in waves around her face and shoulders.

_How does she manage to make a simple t-shirt and jeans look so damned sexy?_

Then I remembered what was probably _under _the t-shirt and jeans and my dick sprang to attention.

She snickered at me, although I hadn't uttered a word. I looked at her questioningly before giving her a quick kiss and leading her to the elevator.

I could feel the straps to Bella's bra under the material of her shirt, and was in agony wondering if she was wearing the one from the photo. When Bella leaned back and brushed against me, I almost groaned out loud.

As we rode up to the roof, I felt Bella's shoulders suddenly slump as if something was troubling her.

I wondered if someone had said something to upset her.

_Maybe the paps had shouted at her on the way in._

Whatever it was, I wanted to find out. Once we stepped off the elevator, I signaled for Lou and Sidney to wait there before grabbing Bella's hand and pulling her into a small hallway by the rest rooms. "Bella what's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm sorry" She said without looking into my eyes.

I pulled her face up to look at me. "Why are you sorry sweetheart?"

"I shouldn't have sent the photo, it wasn't nice." She said.

_What? Why in the world would she regret that?_

I smiled. "Oh, on the contrary, I thought it was _very _nice." I said as I bent down and brushed my lips against hers. "I _should_ be angry with you though." I whispered.

"I know."

"That image is now burned into my brain. You are one cruel woman Bella Swan." I breathed, teasing her. "Answer me one question, and all will be forgiven." I continued.

"What's that?" She asked quietly.

I moved my lips to her ear "Are you wearing them now?"

She nodded in answer.

_Fuuuck._

I pulled her close and wrapped my arms around her then. "Ah Bella" I sighed. "Whatever will I do with you?"

"Anything you want seven weeks from now." She blurted before slapping her hand over her mouth.

I laughed loudly.

_She'd always so unpredictable_

"So you've been keeping track of the days too?" I asked, exceedingly pleased at the thought.

"Maybe" She grinned.

From behind me, I heard the most annoying sound imaginable. Alec's voice.

"There you are." He announced. I turned to glare at him.

_He is fucking clueless._

"You're missing the party." He said, completely ignoring me.

"Trust me, we're not missing anything." I answered with a smirk.

I clasped Bella's hand in mine. "Shall we?" I said as I gestured toward the party.

"Sure." Bella said before I led her to a sofa near the bar.

We had a great evening with Tony, Molly, Crystal and Yves. I was glad to see Bella relax.

Jasper snuck out early, I was almost certain that it had to do with his embarrassment over Bella's text photo.

The evening passed quickly while that idiot Nicole French kept us entertained. It's always a bittersweet moment when a film is finished. I'd made a couple of good friends in Tony and Yves, and I hoped to work with them again, but no one can ever be certain that will happen.

While we were there, I introduced Bella to Sal and Herb, the two men I had considered my enemies for the last few months. If she suspected the reasons for my hostility toward the two men, she never mentioned it.

Eventually, we said goodbye to our friends, with the assurance that they would be attending our wedding in August.

As we lay in bed that night, laughing about the day's events, Bella finally asked about something that had evidently been on her mind.

"Edward, were those studio executives involved in the whole Tanya mess?"

I tensed as I thought about the problems that my stupidity had caused. "Yes. Actually, back in January when you thought I'd lied to you about Tanya not being my girlfriend, those two guys were part of a roomful of people that I told to go fuck themselves." I admitted.

"Oh" She said before going quiet for a minute.

"Edward, it can't be healthy to hold onto all this anger. I worry about you so much." She whispered as she reached up to kiss me.

I relaxed as I held her, enjoying the closeness.

"I know you're right." I admitted. "You're a better person than I am Bella."

"That's doubtful." She blurted. "I go around feeling guilty most of the time. I feel like a terrible person."

"Guilty? What could you possibly have to feel guilty about?" I asked.

She sighed. "A lot of things. I'm working on it though. The biggest one is feeling responsible for my Mom's death. It's been difficult to talk myself out of that one."

_Her confession broke my heart. _

"Oh Bella, there's only one person to blame for that, and he's in prison." I tried to reassure.

"I know."

_-LRM—_

Bella and Mrs. Hernandez were in my kitchen preparing dinner. They threw me out when I attempted to help saying something about 'too many cooks'. It was just as well. If they wanted it to be edible, it was best if I wasn't involved.

Kyle had arrived soon after we'd gotten back from Mass, so we sat in the living room while he filled me in on the Jill Richardson nonsense.

"Evidently, no one coerced her into making the statement that implicated you." Kyle said. "She came up with that one all on her own." He shook his head at her stupidity.

"Wow" I interjected. "Whereas before she was just an invisible out-of-work actress, she's managed through that statement to draw enough attention to herself to make a few enemies."

Kyle nodded. "Do you count yourself among those enemies Edward?"

I thought about that. It was true that I was extremely angry with Jill Richardson in the beginning, my feelings bordering on hatred, I had let go of most of those feelings. Bella had been the cause of that. I realized that I didn't hate Jill, and I wasn't her enemy. She was nothing to me.

During dinner, Kyle filled Bella and Mrs. Hernandez in on everything he'd already told me.

Kyle was amused by Bella's naiveté concerning the matter of race. I knew her so well, that I wasn't surprised by her reaction. In so many ways, Bella was very innocent, like a small child.

I had lost my naiveté some time ago. Hollywood pretended to be this bastion of 'open minds'. Over the years, I'd realized a lot of that talk was bullshit. Just like anywhere else in America, I'd witnessed my fair share of instances of racism on set, especially early on.

It wasn't something I tolerated. There were a handful of people in the business that I vowed to never work with again because of it.

Kyle stayed around chatting for a while after dinner. I discovered his love for music was as eclectic as mine. We vowed that after my return to Seattle, we'd get together with him and his wife for dinner and maybe visit a jazz club afterwards.

_-LRM—_

Before the MTV movie awards, I knew I was a jealous motherfucker where Bella was concerned. After the awards, I realized I was so jealous that I was borderline insane.

If one more 'actor' had come up to us asking to be introduced to my girl while giving her that _look_, the one which was a cross between a leer and an admiring stare, I was going to wipe it from their face with my fist.

_Admittedly, a bit of an overreaction_

Usually I was able to convince them of my feelings on the matter by raising an eyebrow. They would get the message, while Bella remained oblivious.

"Aziz wears the white dinner jacket well, but not as well as you Edward." She whispered.

_I wonder if I should tell her that I've chosen white dinner jackets for the wedding._

I smiled down at her as I laced our fingers together. She was so beautiful, positively glowing. I was pretty sure that I was never going to get used to just how beautiful she was.

She seemed to enjoy herself, even when I kissed her by surprise on national television.

When it came time for the Global Superstar award, I was happy I'd won simply for the fact that I got to thank my girl in front of the world.

Bella seemed relaxed and happy all evening, even when she had to wait around for me as I did a couple of short interviews.

I was more than ready to leave by the time we said our goodbyes. All I wanted was to spend time with Bella, especially since she'd be leaving in the morning. I couldn't stand the thought that she'd be going home without me, but comforted myself with the idea that it would only be for one night.

Once we were back at the house and settled in to watch a movie, Bella started a conversation I'd been meaning to for a while.

There was no simple answer to where we would live after our marriage. In many ways I was a vagabond for several months out of each year. If I chose to continue in this profession, I didn't see that changing any time soon.

Bella had said before that she wanted to stay with me always, but I knew there would be times that wouldn't be prudent or convenient. I tried to make it clear that I wouldn't hold her to that promise.

She still seemed determined, and I couldn't have been more delighted.

"Edward, when I told you we wouldn't be apart, I meant it. I intend to go with you on location every time."

Soon after that conversation we had one that I'd been avoiding. I'd mentioned wanting children with Bella, and I did, but I was also apprehensive about the day that would actually happen. I didn't relish the thought of her in pain. Even Bella in slight discomfort would distress me.

After our discussion, I felt a knot form in my stomach.

She wanted to try _Natural Family Planning._

Just when I thought my days of abstinence were finally drawing to a close, Bella hits me with _that._ I understood her reasoning, she was trying to be a good Catholic, but I had very selfish reasons for wishing she wasn't so dedicated.

My head was swimming from the conversation. If we didn't abstain, I was convinced that Bella would become pregnant right away. I didn't know if I could handle that.

Birth control would make things so much easier.

I sighed deeply. I was very conflicted. I wasn't joking when I told her that I'd beg Chief Swan and Emmett to kick my ass for causing her physical pain.

"Oh Edward" She chuckled as she reached up to kiss my lips. "That's a welcome kind of pain. But you're worrying about something that's not even close to happening yet. We get to have lots of sex before we have to worry about that." She actually wiggled her eyebrows at me.

I flipped her onto her back so that I could position myself above her. "My beautiful girl, I know you're trying to distract me, and it's most definitely working. I also know that as soon as we've made love, I'm not going to want to abstain. Not ever. So that which I fear, will happen a lot sooner than you think." I grinned, although inside I was feeling nervous again.

"Okay then, let's not worry about any kind of family planning until after the first baby." She said with a grin.

I growled then. "You are incorrigible." I announced before claiming her lips. Bella allowed me to control the kiss, slowly tracing her bottom lip with my tongue, before she allowed me entrance. I knew that once we were married, it would be moments such as this that would lead to other things such as _making a baby_. But while lost in this moment, the thought didn't bother me. Whatever happened, we would face it together.

As soon as she playfully bit my earlobe, I knew I was lost.

"I can deny you nothing beautiful. If it means that much to you, I'll agree." I said in surrender.

"Thank you Edward, I love you so much." She whispered.

"As I love you sweetheart."

We lay there quietly for a few minutes before Bella spoke again.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"Are you sure that you just don't want to have to share me." She teased. "You know, with a baby."

Admittedly, I had hoped for some time alone, a few years of just us. I chuckled "I can't argue with that Bella, and there's no man on earth that would blame me. But on the other hand, to know you were carrying our child, something we made together out of love." I held her closer. "The thought overwhelms me." I answered honestly.

That night I dreamed of a beautiful little girl with her mother's brown hair and lovely brown eyes.

_-LRM-_

It was with a heavy heart that I said goodbye to Bella at the airport the next morning. I couldn't help the uneasy feeling which had been building in my stomach from the moment I got out of bed.

My appearance on Letterman was scheduled for that evening, but before that I had several other things to do. First thing on the agenda was an appointment with Dr. Gould, my therapist.

"Hello Edward, it's been a while." Dr. Gould said as he greeted me with a smile and a handshake.

"Yes it has." I replied with a nod.

"So what seems to be the trouble?"

I looked at him questioningly.

He smiled. "You're not one of those patients that merely stops by to talk about how great everything is in your life Edward. You usually have very specific issues to discuss."

He knew me well.

I sighed as I started to run my fingers through my hair.

Once I began to tell him about my anxiety, it was as if I'd opened the floodgates. I told Dr. Gould everything. The nightmares, the flower stalker, the way I felt if I had to leave Bella for even a day, the jealousy, everything.

He studied me during my sometimes emotional tirade. He let me berate myself for being overprotective, all the while he simply sat and listened.

When I'd finished, I waited for him to speak.

"Edward, I want you to think about how you feel at this exact moment." He began in a quiet voice. "Do you feel better, having gotten those thoughts and feelings off your chest?"

As I thought about what he'd asked, I realized that I did. It seemed that the more I spoke of these things, the less they had control over me.

I nodded. "Actually, I think I do." I said before breathing out a sigh of relief.

I would venture to guess that Bella doesn't have the same anxiety issues that you do. I shook my head in answer.

"From what you've told me, she processes her worries out loud in many cases. She asks your opinion a lot of the time. She doesn't internalize as much as you do."

I couldn't disagree.

"Edward, you have always been loath to discuss your worries with others. I believe that as much as it makes you feel better to discuss these things with me, you would be infinitely _more _relieved if you shared them with Bella. You've admitted that she's the most important person in your life, why not let her help you Edward?"

"I have shared some of it." I admitted. "I just find it very difficult to burden her. Her recovery and wellness are more important than mine."

"You see that's where you're wrong. Your happiness is dependent on hers and vice versa. She won't be truly happy if you are not. This is something you need to address."

"But the nightmares…" I whispered.

"Are part of your subconscious only Edward. It wouldn't matter if the nightmare involved a balloon from the Macy's Thanksgiving Parade chasing you down the street" he said with a smile "if it troubles you, it doesn't hurt to share that with the woman you love."

I smiled at the image of me running through Times Square, with a giant Scooby Doo balloon in hot pursuit.

"The fact that she is in the dreams only signifies how important she is to you."

"You're right. I guess I just needed to hear it from someone else."

_-LRM—_

"It looks like the soonest I'll be in Seattle is early to mid-July" Clint advised.

I'd phoned him on my way home from Dr. Gould's.

That being said, we agreed to meet as soon as he arrived to discuss a few things pertaining to the film.

_And to set up a ridiculous practical joke to be played on my future father-in-law_

Bella had sent a text letting me know she'd arrived. I glanced at my watch, and knew that she was probably in the middle of taking her exam by that time.

I relaxed for a little while before having to get ready for the Letterman show.

My last task of the day was to set up an appointment with the director of a soup kitchen in L.A. I still had those community service hours hanging over my head. Bella and I had discussed it, and she suggested that I complete the hours by working in a soup kitchen since I was already familiar with that type of volunteer work. She even said she wanted to work with me. Things such as that made me realize that I'd never be good enough for her.

The director agreed to meet with me early the next morning.

_-LRM—_

"Tonight, we have with us arguably the most popular young actor out there" David Letterman announced. "Please welcome to the show Edward Masen."

I walked onstage and waved to the audience before shaking David's hand.

"How's everything been going?" David asked after I'd taken my seat.

"Good. Things have been good. I've been busy." I answered.

"So I hear." Dave said with a smile. "Tell me a little about the film you just finished."

I proceeded to give the standard answer to that question. There was just enough detail to interest the general public in _The Harvest of Avarice, _without giving major plot points away.

"Now Edward, the big news is that you're getting married."

I smiled and nodded.

"Your fiancée Bella is quite beautiful." Dave said matter-of-factly.

"Yes she is." I smiled.

"So how did you guys meet anyway?"

"Well, when I was home in Seattle for Christmas, I was scheduled to do an interview with one of the local TV stations. The interviewer is actually engaged to Bella's brother, and Bella was working part-time at the station, so I met her then."

David nodded sagely.

"I've heard a little bit about Bella's brother." He then turned to the audience. "In case any of you were unaware, Bella's brother is Emmett Swan of Seattle Seahawks fame."

I nodded again.

"So Edward, I've heard from a few sources that Emmett is known to be a colorful character" David paused. "In short, quite a few people tell me he's a _nut._"

The audience erupted into laughter as did I.

"Well, I have to say that from what I know of him, that's an accurate assessment."

Letterman and the audience started laughing again.

"So is Bella crazy like her brother or is she the calm and quiet type."

I laughed and shook my head. "She'll probably kill me for this but; I'd say that for the most part she's very calm, although she does have her moments." I grinned, thinking about her verbal spew, her drunken belly-dancing, and her Pootie Tang speak.

After the commercial break, David had a little surprise planned for me.

"Had an interesting conversation earlier today with an Alice Whitlock." He grinned. "Would you like to tell the audience who that is?"

"That would be my sister." I answered, wondering what David was up to.

"She's a fashion designer, am I right?" David asked, already knowing the answer.

I nodded.

"She told me that you were her guinea pig when you were quite young." He smirked. "And then lo and behold, she sent me photographic proof."

Dave then held up an 8 by 10 glossy of Alice and me. I was probably about three years old at the time which would make her about four, and I was wearing one of Alice's frilly pink dresses and a string of beads. The ensemble looked quite odd with my little boy haircut.

I cringed as the audience laughed.

"Is it out of line for me to ask if you still have a penchant for cross-dressing Edward?" Dave asked with a smirk.

Queue audience laughter once again.

I shook my head. When the laughter died down, I was finally able to speak. "What can I say? My sister was a bit of a bully." I grinned. "But I can honestly tell you that I've _never _in my life, had the desire to dress in women's clothing."

"Wow, that's a load off." David chuckled.

_I will get Alice for this._

After the show, I found a message on my phone from Bella. "Hey Edward, I guess you're at the Letterman show. I just called to let you know that I'm done for the day. Call me when you can. I love you."

_-LRM—_

For the next hour or so, Bella and I played phone tag. We finally caught up with each other and logged on to skype.

"Lou told me that his mom isn't doing very well Edward, he needs a few days off to visit her."

I was very sad to hear that. Lou was a great guy, and a real friend to Bella. "Of course he can take as much time as he needs once Sidney and I arrive tomorrow. Bella please tell him how sorry I am about his Mom." I replied.

"I know he'll be grateful to hear that." She said softly. "Edward, I see no reason why he has to wait for you and Sidney to arrive. I'll be perfectly fine by myself for a few hours."

_That is simply not an option._

I frowned. "Absolutely not Bella."

"Edward, I promise to lock myself in the apartment until you arrive."

I couldn't understand why she would push me on this.

_Probably because you've never been completely honest with her about your anxiety._

I began to run my fingers through my hair. "Bella, please don't ask me that." I wasn't above begging.

"Edward please, I swear I won't do anything stupid."

"Bella, I can't."

"Please." She insisted.

As hard as it was to refuse her, I just couldn't risk it. I shook my head, not able to verbalize my answer.

Because of her exams, I didn't let Bella stay up late to watch Letterman. Besides, we knew that Rose and Emmett had recorded it, so we all planned to watch it together after they arrived home from New York.

_-LRM—_

The next morning, Alec and I met with the director of the soup kitchen and filled out some paperwork that all volunteers were required to do. She would be the one to sign off on my time log which would be the only proof I needed to fulfill my required community service.

It was almost noon when I got a call from Bella. "Edward, Lou's mother had another stroke last night. He said it doesn't look good."

_Oh no_

I drew in a breath. "I'm sorry. What do you want me to do Bella?" I knew what she was going to ask. Either way I answered was going to be painful.

"I want you to let him go to her. He needs to leave now."

"Bella" I couldn't bring myself to say yes.

"Okay, then after my exams Edward. Let him leave then."

I sighed.

"Edward, if she dies and he doesn't get to see her because of me, I'll never forgive myself." I could hear that she was close to tears.

I knew what I needed to say, but I was just selfish enough to hesitate a moment longer. It would be unfair for me to let Bella feel guilty for one more thing she didn't do. "Okay" I said quietly. "I'm going to see if I can get an earlier flight back."

"That's not necessary Edward. I told you I won't leave the apartment."

"I know." I said with a sigh. "Bella, promise me you'll stay safe."

"I promise. I love you Edward. You'd better call Lou; I know he won't believe it coming from me."

"Alright, but I'm calling you this evening. I expect you to be locked in your apartment by then." I demanded.

"Yes sir" She teased. "I love you Edward."

"I love you too baby."

As it turned out, I was only able to move my departure time back one hour. It would mean one hour less of Bella on her own, so I booked it.

I was agitated the entire time I was meeting with Jane. After that, Jasper and Alec traveled with me to the hotel where most of the interviews were to be conducted.

The minutes dragged on as I answered question after repetitive question. There was nothing new to reveal, no interesting new facts uncovered. By the time the last interviewer was ready to have his turn; it was time for me to leave for the airport. The reporter travelled along with us in the car as he asked his questions.

I stayed talking with him as long as possible before I couldn't put off going through the security checkpoint one more minute.

When I finally made it to the gate area, I looked at my phone to see three messages. The first was a text from Kyle Browning; the others were voice messages from Rosalie and Alice.

Most of the passengers had already boarded, so Sidney and I rushed on and quickly found our seats. I settled in, knowing I only had a few minutes before I'd have to shut off my cell phone.

I read Kyle's message first.

.  
_**Edward- **_

_**Test results 99.9 percent positive that you ARE NOT the father.**_

_**Already knew that, but congrats anyway.**_

_**I'll see you back in Seattle.**_

_**-Kyle  
.**_

I smiled before listening to Rose's message next.

Rose began in a shaky voice. She sounded as if she would break down in tears at any second.

'_Hey Edward it's Rose. We just got a call from Bella. Someone from the Forks Police Station called to tell her Charlie was rushed to the hospital with a heart attack. She wanted us to call you. It sounded like she was going to drive straight there. Emmett's getting more information right now. We'll call you when we know something.'_

I thought of my poor girl and how she must have taken the news. My heart clenched with the thought of her having to handle this all alone.

_Fuck. She's all alone._

That's when I began to panic, hoping against hope that Bella was not attempting to drive to Forks by herself. I tried her number, but it went straight to voicemail.

I then dialed Rose.

"Edward, I can't talk, I need to call Charlie." Her voice was urgent and strained.

"What do you mean? He's okay?" I asked forcefully.

"There was nothing wrong with him" She practically choked on the words. "We think someone wanted to lure Bella out of her apartment."

I felt my heart plummet into my shoes at her words.

"What the fuck are you saying Rose?" I shouted. The flight attendant gave me a dirty look before approaching to ask me to shut off the cell phone in order to prepare for take-off.

I glared her down.

Rose heard her speak to me though. "Hang up Edward, Emmett's got Bella on the phone. He'll stay on with her until Charlie gets there."

"Where the fuck is she?" I asked, frantic now.

"Mr. Masen, I'm afraid you will need to shut off that cell phone immediately." The flight attendant snapped at me. I ignored her.

Rose's voice sounded muffled as she spoke with Emmett, 'Edward's freaking out Emmett. I'll call Charlie as soon as I hang up.' Her voice came clearer then. "She's driving; I think she's almost to Sequim."

"Mr. Masen, the cell phone _now_, or you will be escorted off this plane." I looked up to see that the flight attendant was now accompanied by an Air Marshall.

Sidney reached over and placed one hand on my phone, the other on my shoulder. "Sir, let me take this. The sooner we leave, the sooner we can get to Seattle." He said in a calm voice, his eyes sad.

I gave him a pleading look before handing him the phone as my shoulders slumped in defeat.

I couldn't believe this was happening. For a solid half hour, I sat there in shock, sorting through everything in my mind.

As soon as I considered the purpose of someone wanting to lure Bella from her apartment, I wanted to be physically ill. Sidney looked after me with a worried expression. Eventually he got me to drink a coke and tell him what Rose had said.

My hands trembled as I drank the soda and relayed in a whisper everything I knew.

"If whoever lured her out has gotten to her, I don't know what I'll do Sidney." My voice cracked with emotion. I was barely able to think the words, let alone speak them.

I realized then that I was holding out hope that Charlie would get to her before her stalker. I wasn't able to even consider the alternative.

The next couple of hours went by in a blur of strain and worry. I noticed at one point that the Air Marshal had positioned himself so that he could keep an eye on me at all times.

I'm sure I looked like a lunatic.

It was a good thing that Sidney had taken my phone, because if I'd had possession of it, I wouldn't have given a shit about breaking the law. I'd have been calling Rose or Emmett again. It would have been worth going to jail just to hear that Bella was safe.

As soon as we landed, Sidney handed me my phone. We stayed in our seats as the other passengers exited the plane. I tried Bella's number first; once again it went straight to voicemail.

I then took a deep breath and dialed Rose.

"Edward." Emmett said before he began to sob in my ear.

_Oh God no._

"Emmett.." I whispered as my own eyes filled with tears.

"Someone took her Edward. Took her from her car, I could hear her screaming and fighting them. I couldn't do a fucking thing to help her." He sobbed again. "No one knows where she is." He took a shuddering breath.

I couldn't make out the rest of his words. The room started to spin as I suddenly felt sick. I lurched to my feet, climbing over Sidney in the process, and bolted to the restroom, collapsing to the floor before emptying the contents of my stomach into the toilet.

_******************************************A/N***************************************_

_**A/N Let me know what you think. Next V&V is almost ready. Needs a little editing, then it will be up. **_

_**Emmett and Rose are taking this hard. A little background on what they are doing because these details won't come out in the story itself. No evening flights travel from East coast to West coast, mainly because of the three hour time change. Therefore they are stuck in their hotel room waiting to fly back early the next day. Rose was distraught and was given a mild sedative (very mild because of the pregnancy) and put to bed, hence the reason Emmett answered her phone.**_

_**Please review, we need to get Edward up off the bathroom floor.**_


	45. A Journey in the Dark for the Defeated

**Disclaimer- Stephenie still owns the usual suspects.  
I own my original characters and original story. **

***This parallels chapter 61 of V&V 'Boot Heels & Body Bags'. Please read that before attempting this.**

**Enjoy!**

******************************LRM************************************

**Chapter 61 – A Journey in the Dark for the Defeated **

_**And if I only could,  
Make a deal with God,  
And get him to swap our places,  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,  
Be running up that building.  
If I only could, oh...  
**_***  
**

After Sidney literally picked me up from the bathroom floor, we exited the aircraft, under the pitying stares of the crew.

_I don't need their fucking pity. I need my girl._

As I walked numbly through the airport, Sidney shooed away the handful of fans that attempted to approach me. He needn't have bothered, I'm sure one look at my face would have frightened them away.

I couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that anyone would want to harm Bella. She shouldn't have a single enemy. She was good and kind and true.

_Too good for me._

Then I remembered the two twits that vandalized her car for no reason other than her relationship with me.

As I stumbled toward baggage claim, my gaze fixed on the floor ahead of me; I was suddenly and unexpectedly pulled into a comforting embrace.

I tried to relax, but couldn't. Every nerve ending in my body was tensed beyond anything I'd ever experienced before.

"Mom" I whispered as she pulled me close. I buried my face in her neck and forced back the tears. There was no way that the paps were going to own this moment. I felt my Dad's sure strong grip on my shoulder as Mom held me.

"Jasper, Alice and Chris will be here in a couple of hours." She relayed in a broken voice. "Oh Edward, I don't even know what to say." She managed to choke out before she started crying.

"How did you find out?" I whispered.

"Emmett phoned Alice." She whispered back.

I broke away from her embrace then.

"Come on honey, we'll take you home." She said before reaching for my hand.

"No." I answered with a frown. "I can't."

"Edward, you need your rest. You won't be any good to Bella if you're .."

"If I'm what Mom?" I interrupted. "If I haven't gotten enough sleep? When God knows what is happening to her?" I answered, my voice rising at the end. I dragged my hand through my hair.

If possible, my mother's face looked even sadder at my words. "We love her too Edward." She whispered.

I sighed. "I know you do, and I know you mean well. But there is no way I'll be able to rest. Not when I don't know where she is or what he's doing to her." I whimpered out the last sentence as I pulled at my hair again. "I can't do this. Not here." I whispered after I glanced around and noticed the curious stares of people walking by.

After my parents were certain they wouldn't be able to convince me to go to their house, they insisted on going with us to Bella's apartment. On the way, Sidney phoned a friend he had on the Seattle police force.

He found out that as soon as the police discovered Bella's car, they set up a search. My heart sank even further when we were informed that it was, in effect, a blind search because they still had no clues which would lead them to a suspect.

The detective in charge of the investigation was in the field, but we left all our contact information with his office. Every minute that passed without a call back plunged me deeper into despair.

My heart remained in my throat as I considered what could be happening to her at that moment. Each scenario that I conjured was worse than the one before.

Once we reached the apartment, and I opened the door, I was assaulted by Bella's scent, the force of which almost drove me to my knees. Sidney and my parents waited in the living room as I forced myself to carry the bags to the bedroom.

_This is where I should have found her when I arrived home tonight, curled up in bed, waiting for me._

I stowed the suitcase in the closet before turning around and taking in the room. The bed was neatly made, the t-shirt she'd slept in the night before lay discarded on the chair. I walked over and picked it up before sitting on the bed.

Hunched over with my elbows on my knees, I held the shirt to my face before finally releasing the tears I'd been holding back. I sat there clutching it as the image of my girl, terrified and possibly hurt overwhelmed my mind. More than anything, I needed to hold her in my arms again.

I wanted to find whoever had done this and make them feel every bit of pain that I was feeling now.

Once Bella was back safe in my arms, I might be more forgiving, but that was only if she hadn't been hurt. I wanted to think that maybe this was done for money. At least I hoped it was, and that we'd get a phone call soon requesting some sort of ransom. The alternative, that she had been taken for another purpose, was too painful to consider.

_Sexual assault_

_Torture_

_Murder_

I felt the bile rise in the back of my throat as I tried to will those thoughts away. Thinking back to the things that Jeff had done to her, the broken bones, the cuts on her wrists, raping and murdering her mother, I realized that I needed to face the fact that evil does exist, and is a very real part of the world we live in.

"Oh God" I moaned out loud.

I willed myself to feel angry then. Sorrow and despair were emotions I couldn't control. Anger was an emotion I could hold on to and feed off of. Something I could use.

If this kidnapper harmed one hair on Bella's head, no one on this earth was going to stop me from killing him with my bare hands. I stood and paced the room as I vowed that whatever he did to her, I would repay ten-fold. My fists clenched as I imagined the damage I could do. Then, suddenly and without warning, the image of a battered and bruised Bella flashed through my mind and I was laid low once again, collapsing to the floor in a heap.

_My nightmare was coming true_

That was how my sister found me minutes after she and Jasper arrived.

"Oh Edward." She whispered in a scratchy voice as she wrapped her arms around me. She'd obviously been crying. "They're going to find her."

I pulled away and looked at her face. "Did you have a premonition?" I asked hopefully.

She looked dejected. "No, everything I've seen is very muddled." She took a deep breath. "I just know that Bella will survive this Edward. What would have been the point of you finding each other, if only to end like this." She said decidedly.

I wished I could believe that.

I heard a throat clear and looked up to see Jasper standing in the doorway.

"Hey Edward" He said quietly before stepping closer to bend down and give me a half hug. "How are you holding up?" He asked with concern.

"I'm not" I admitted.

He nodded sympathetically.

"There's got to be something I can do. I feel useless" I looked up at Jasper again as an idea formed in my brain. "Jasper" I stood and walked closer to him. "I have an idea." I announced urgently. "I want you to release a statement."

He gave me a serious look.

"I want to direct the statement to the kidnapper. I want it to clearly state that whatever his demands, I will meet them. I'll pay any amount, I'll do anything." I said forcefully. "Anything" I repeated in a desperate whisper. "I will change places with her if they will consider that." I croaked out as my voice broke. "I'm desperate Jazz" I said as I clutched his forearm. "Please."

He swallowed hard as he nodded. "I'll do it..but"

"But what?"

"Well, don't you think you should ask the police first?" He asked.

"No, this has nothing to do with them. I have to do this for me. I've already failed her once by leaving her alone. I won't fail her again."

"Edward" Alice soothed from where she now stood beside me. "You haven't failed Bella. Obviously this guy was determined."

"Edward, there's also something else to consider about releasing a statement" Jasper began "Right now the public doesn't know about Bella's…." He paused before rephrasing. "What's happened to Bella. If we release this statement, it will be all over the news"

"I don't care" I cut him off. "Just do it please."

He nodded before disappearing to make the necessary calls. I sat on the bed for a while longer with Alice, both of us quiet as she held my hand.

I felt fucking useless.

I finally stood and walked into the living room to find Christopher consoling my Mom. He jumped up when he saw me and gave me a hug. "This is so fucked-up Chris" I whispered.

"I know." He whispered back.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Sidney opened it to find two Seattle police officers standing there.

I ran over to them "Do you have information about Bella?" I asked desperately.

"No sir. Actually Mr. Masen, we need a few minutes of your time."

"Okay" I answered, feeling defeated.

They followed me into the kitchen, while everyone else waited in the living room. Once seated at Bella's small table, they began.

"Mr. Masen, we need to note for our records exactly where you were yesterday evening."

"Um, what does that have to do with anything?" I questioned, confused.

"Please just answer the question sir."

"I was in California yesterday. Starting at about five o'clock I was granting interviews at the Crowne Plaza hotel in Los Angeles." I answered.

"Then you flew to Seattle?"

"Yes. I arrived in Seattle at about eleven o'clock tonight." I frowned. "Or I guess that was last night now.." I trailed off.

"When was the last time you spoke with Miss Swan?"

I took a deep breath. "Just before my interviews."

"Have you two had any disagreements recently?"

I looked at him incredulously. "What are you implying?"

"Mr. Masen it's best if you just answer the questions."

"Am I a suspect?" I asked. "Are you seriously wasting time asking me questions instead of getting the fuck out there and finding Bella?" I raised my voice. "You need to find her. She could be hurt. That sick fuck could be torturing her right now" By this time I was shouting.

My Dad was suddenly by my side. "Gentlemen, as you can see my son is in no shape to do this. If my word counts for anything, Edward loves Bella with all his heart. It is not even in the realm of possibility that he would be involved in her abduction. Bella's father is Chief of police in Forks and if there was any reason to suspect Edward of anything to do with this, I'm sure he'd have been here ahead of you and would have already taken him into custody. Your resources would be better utilized elsewhere."

"My apologies Mr. Masen, but it's necessary for us to investigate every possible suspect. I'm sure you can understand that an extremely wealthy man such as yourself would have the resources to deal with any problem. Say for example they regretted their very public engagement and wanted to get out of it..."

"Gentlemen, we're done here." My Dad snapped.

"Just be aware that we will be subpoenaing you phone records Mr. Masen."

"Get the fuck out" I murmured, by this time my head was in my hands as I leaned my elbows on the kitchen table.

After I heard the door to the apartment close behind them I spoke in a quiet voice, knowing my Dad was still standing there. "He's right you know."

"What are you talking about Edward?"

"I have a hell of a lot of money Dad. Enough money to accomplish anything I want and I still couldn't keep her safe." I muttered in self-loathing.

"Edward" He said. "Stop this right now. There is enough hurt and pain in this situation already without you inflicting more on yourself." He cleared his throat then. "No one is to blame for this other than the evil bastard that took her son."

I nodded once. Realizing then that if I stayed in this apartment one more minute I'd lose my mind, I stood and walked into the living room. Sidney watched me enter. "We need to leave." I told him.

He nodded.

"Where are you going son?" My Dad asked.

"I can't sit around here anymore." I admitted. No one tried to talk me out of it, probably realizing their arguments would be futile.

Once we were in the car, I instructed Sidney to drive toward Sequim. About ninety minutes into our drive, we came across a stretch of road where news vans from a couple Seattle news stations, along with several emergency vehicles were parked along the side. The police had cordoned off a section of the lane, and were directing traffic around it. I immediately spotted Bella's car on the side of the road in the cordoned off area. I had Sidney pull off the road just past the last police car.

I jumped out of the vehicle before Sidney had even cut the engine. As I got closer to the cordoned off area Bella's car came into view again. I reeled as I saw the smashed window, the gravity of the situation hitting home.

_If he used that much force to get in the car, what harm has he done to her?_

My panic level began to rise again.

An officer approached me as I watched forensics experts combing through every square inch of the car.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to turn around and go back to your vehicle.."

"That's my fiancée's car over there." I snapped as I gestured toward Bella's car. "I need to know what the hell is going on. Do you know anything yet?"

"Mr. Masen, this is an ongoing investigation, I can't give out any information at this time."

_What the fuck?_

"The fuck you can't" I bellowed, angry now. "You don't get it do you? I'm not fucking leaving until I know something."

There was some commotion across the road, and I turned to see a couple of news crews getting in position to film the discussion between me and the officer.

I was beyond caring by that point.

The officer glared at me. "Sir, I won't tell you again. Return to your vehicle."

I began to desperately run my hands through my hair again before I felt Sidney's hand on my shoulder. "Sir" I shook my head, determined not to move from that spot until I knew something. He spoke again, "Edward".

I looked at the officer. "All I need to know is if there have been any breaks in the case. Are there any leads? Any at all? Even something small is better than nothing." I knew I sounded as desperate as I felt.

The officer glared at me. "Return to your vehicle Mr. Masen or I'll be forced to take you into custody." He said forcefully.

Sidney spoke again then, "Please Edward, you don't want to be handcuffed."

I turned to him. "I don't give a shit about that Sidney" I snapped.

"But Bella would sir." He said quietly.

He was right. It would break my girl's heart to know I'd been handcuffed. I swallowed thickly before returning to the car in defeat.

Refusing to leave the site, Sidney and I sat in the vehicle and waited, hoping to learn some new information soon. As the minutes ticked by, I became more and more agitated.

_Why the hell hadn't they located her by now? Do these people even know what they're doing? _

I pulled out my cell, debating whether to call Charlie. I didn't debate long before I was dialing his number.

"Edward" He said.

"Chief, I just.." I didn't know what to say to this man. I'd failed his daughter. I was certain that he probably hated me.

"Son, where are you?" His kind tone of voice took me by surprise.

"I'm next to Bella's car waiting for information."

He sighed. "I was searching near Sequim, but just got a phone call that they found a wrecked car in the forest. I'm driving there now."

"Do you think Bella was in the car?"

He was silent for a moment. "It seems likely. The wreckage isn't really that far from where she was taken. For a car to wreck in the forest in the middle of the same night she was abducted, it seems too coincidental."

I began to feel hopeful until I realized that he'd said the car was wrecked.

_Oh God was she injured?_

"Have they said anything about injuries?" I asked in a weak voice.

"No" He took a long pause. "I doubt I'll have cell phone reception out their either Edward. I'll let you know as soon as I can okay?"

"Yeah" I forced out. "Thanks Charlie."

"Bye Edward"

I don't know how much time had passed as I waited to hear from Charlie when suddenly I noticed a lot of commotion outside. I watched as a swarm of cameramen and reporters dashed across the street. Some went straight to the policeman I'd spoken to earlier, the others walked toward my car, obviously wishing to speak with me.

Sidney tried to stop them, but I wanted to know what was going on. I opened the door and stepped out, going to stand beside Sidney.

"Edward, are you aware of the wreckage found in the forest?" The first reporter shouted.

I nodded.

It seemed that all the voices spoke at once then, asking different versions of the same question: "Were you also aware that they've recovered a body from the wreckage?"

_Body?_

I felt myself sway as two strong arms gripped me before I landed on the ground. "I need you all to back away now." Sidney said in a demanding tone. "Have you no decency?"

My hands fell listlessly to my sides. The thing I'd most feared was now a distinct possibility.

_Was Isabella gone? Gone from me forever?_

I knew I wouldn't be able to go on without her, but I needed to know the truth. Even if it was too hard to bear.

I was abruptly furious that I had to hear about this from a group of reporters. I stormed over to the policeman to get some answers.

"Who was in the car they found?" I demanded.

"Mr. Masen please return to your vehicle." He answered with narrowed eyes.

"Please" I begged. "Whose body did they recover?"

The cop just glared. "Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you. In this state we have laws about divulging information, and you are not the next of kin. So I guess you'll have to wait just like everyone else."

_What the fuck was wrong with this guy?_

Having reached the end of my tenuous patience, I finally lost it. Thankfully, I held back from taking a swing at the guy, but I was close, very close. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Can't you see that I'm dying here? All I want to know is if she's alive, you stupid fucking asshole."

He raised his eyebrows. "And that just bought you a trip to the back of my squad car." He announced as he gestured to the nearest police car and pulled a set of handcuffs from his belt.

I didn't put up a fight, I knew better. Five minutes later I was cuffed and seated in the back of the car as promised. Sidney stood outside, patiently waiting. As I felt myself breaking down once again, I realized that Sidney was positioning his body in order to block the paps and news crews from getting their much sought after photos.

As each moment passed, I became more convinced that Bella, my beautiful Bella, wasn't returning to me alive. All I required was confirmation of that fact, and I would make my plans. There would be nothing to hold me to this world if she weren't in it.

The thought of the seemingly endless years that stretched out before me without her was infinitely more painful than anything I'd endured in my life. I knew I wouldn't be like Duke, or even Charlie Swan, and be strong enough to carry on without the woman I loved.

Maybe if we'd had fifty years together, I would have been more accepting of my fate, but not now. We hadn't even had the chance to start our life together before it was ripped from us.

If God really existed, how could He have allowed this to happen to her? She was the best person I'd ever known, despite what she'd been forced to suffer. Hadn't she been through enough already? Didn't she, more than anyone, deserve happiness? Couldn't He have done something to save her?

_Why?_

I'd been lying to myself all night. I had known the entire time, deep down, that this was how this evening was going to end. I also knew what I needed to do. As soon as my beautiful girl was laid to rest, I would find a way to leave this world. I couldn't stay here. Not without her. God would just have to forgive me.

After all, He owed me one.

With my mind decided, a strange feeling of calm washed over me. I knew I would be with her again, it wouldn't be the way we'd intended, but somehow I knew we'd find each other again, even in death.

Images came unbidden to me then, the most heart-wrenching was the image of the little girl from my dreams a couple nights before. The little girl that I knew now would never have a chance to exist. I drew in a shuddering breath.

Closing my eyes, I forced my memory back to the first time we'd said 'I love you', our first kiss, and every one after that. The feel of her soft warm body against mine as we danced and I sang low in her ear. The expression on her lovely face as I dropped to one knee and proposed. Holding her close as we planned our future together….

_To think I might not see those eyes  
Makes it so hard not to cry  
And as we say our long goodbye  
I nearly do  
_  
_-LRM—_

I heard voices, and realized that I'd dozed off. Turning to my right, I saw Charlie standing outside the squad car arguing with the cop. A minute later, the cop was removing my cuffs.

"I'm remanding you into the custody of Chief Swan, Mr. Masen." He said in a quiet voice before taking a few steps away from us.

"What have you been up to Edward?" Charlie asked almost playfully.

I looked at him dumbfounded; noticing his eyes were red-rimmed just like mine probably were at that moment, while his mood bordered on jovial.

Charlie patted my shoulder. "She's okay Edward. They found her."

His words reached my ears as if I was hearing them underwater. "What?" I whispered.

He put his arm around my shoulders then and smiled a worried smile. "That's what I've been told anyway. Seems that she beat the shit out of the ranger and made her escape."

"The ranger?" I asked, confused.

Charlie lost his smile. "Yeah. That bastard that grabbed her in the park, he was the one that took her last night."

_I will fucking kill him._

Charlie's words finally began to sink in. "She's really okay?" I asked with a tentative smile.

He nodded. "Come on, let's get to the hospital." He said as he started toward his truck.

"Hospital?" I halted in my tracks. "I thought you said she was okay?"

Charlie swallowed. "I'm not really sure about her injuries. She was in the car when it wrecked, from what they found out, she actually caused the crash." He said quietly. "She escaped and was able to call 9-1-1."

_The body?_

"You mean, _he's _dead?" I asked.

Charlie nodded. "Saw the body bag myself." He answered as a pained expression crossed his face.

I decided to ride with Charlie, and told Sidney he could go get some sleep. He refused, simply stating that he would follow us. "Did you call anyone yet?" I asked Charlie.

Charlie nodded. "As soon as I got a phone signal, I left a message for Emmett, and I called your parents." He said. "I tried to call you, but got your voicemail."

"Oh shit" I said before running over to the car and retrieving my cell phone from the back seat.

Even though I'd heard that she was alive, I couldn't calm my nerves as we rode back to Seattle. Until I saw her with my own eyes, I wouldn't be able to relax.

"How did you convince the cop to let me go?" I asked Charlie.

He grinned. "I just reminded him of how many people really like you and sympathize with what you're going through. Then I asked him if he wanted to be known as the prick that locked up Edward Masen. It only took him a minute to make the right decision."

_Yeah, I'm secure enough in my manhood to admit that I love Chief Swan._

I chuckled. Charlie and I didn't say much during the rest of the ride. I did find out that Emmett and Rose were on their way, and that their plane would land soon.

The drive back to Seattle seemed to take forever. Knowing that Bella would be at my Dad's hospital helped ease my mind considerably. Her ambulance was going to arrive there at least thirty minutes ahead of us, and knowing that Dad would be there to see to her care helped keep me from totally losing my mind during the long drive.

Dad met us in the waiting room of the ER when we arrived, where we also found Mom, Alice, Jasper and Chris. "Charlie, Edward, Sidney" He greeted us with a serious look.

I held my breath as I waited for him to speak. "I think she's going to be fine. They're running a CT scan on her head right now to be sure. She's got a scalp laceration which we don't think was from the accident."

"He hit her over the head?" Charlie asked solemnly.

Dad nodded. "It appears that way." He took a breath. "Other than that, there appear to be no broken bones, no internal bleeding."

"When can I see her?" I asked.

"After the CT scan, she's being moved to a private room. We'd like to keep her overnight. Once she's settled in her room, she can have visitors."

Dad chewed the inside of his cheek before continuing. "She's semi-conscious at best and after her pain medication kicks in she'll probably sleep for quite a while." He said as he eyed me carefully. "I must warn you both that she's pretty badly beaten up. Some of her bruises are from the car crash, and she has some cuts and bruises from her hike through the forest afterward."

I sensed a 'but' coming.

Dad sighed. "But it's obvious also that her abductor hit her. Several times. Her face is badly bruised and swollen. I wanted to prepare you before you see her."

I swallowed hard. "Dad" I said in a whisper "What else did he do to her?" I realized that I probably shouldn't have asked that with her father standing right there, but I needed to know.

Charlie's shoulders tensed as he and my father both realized what I was asking. Dad's voice dropped to a barely audible whisper. "They are also running a rape kit, but I honestly don't think that's a concern Edward. I guessed by the state of her clothing that nothing like that happened."

Charlie and I both let out a breath at the same time. While we sat in the waiting room, Emmett and Rose arrived. The both looked like hell, sort of like the rest of us.

As soon as they saw us, they rushed over. Emmett wrapped his arms around his Dad's shoulders, as Rose hugged everyone else. After Emmett pulled away from Charlie, he looked him in the eye. "She's really okay?"

Charlie nodded. "Haven't seen her yet, but I believe Dr. Cullen."

"Carlisle" corrected my mother with a smile.

"This shit is all over the news, but we need to know what really happened" Emmett stated with sadness in his voice.

My mother pulled Emmett and Rose down to sit beside her as she relayed everything that we knew in a quiet voice.

Rose softly cried during the entire exchange while Emmett gently rubbed her back. "He's dead?" Emmett asked.

"Yes. Bella fought hard, forcing him to crash the car. She escaped." Mom said with a smile.

"Thank God." Emmett muttered before rubbing his face with his hands.

About five minutes later, my Dad came to inform us that Bella was settled in her room. We all made the trek up there, and debated in the hallway about how many should go in at a time.

"She's fast asleep" My Dad informed. "It's not really going to disturb her if everyone is in there at once."

In the end we decided to go in two at a time until everyone got to see her. Charlie and I were first. I tried to make Emmett take my place, but he wouldn't hear of it.

Charlie walked ahead of me as we quietly slipped into the room.

The first thing that struck me was how small she looked lying in that bed. Almost like a little girl. As I moved closer, I gasped when I got a good look at her bruised and swollen face. I immediately moved to stand on her left side. My throat tightened as I took in her injuries. The entire left side of her face was one big bruise, her eye puffy and swollen. It didn't look like that eye would open much once Bella woke up. Her bottom lip was swollen and cut. There was a small bandage covering a three inch square section on top of her head, obviously where she'd had stitches. The right side, where the Chief was standing, had a couple bruises, but in no way compared to the left. Her arms were also bruised in several spots, the rest of her body covered by the hospital gown and blankets.

"My God." I heard Charlie mutter.

I glanced at him then. He looked as if he might be sick as he took Bella's hand in his and rubbed the back of it with his thumb. He leaned over and placed a light kiss on her forehead before sighing audibly. He then looked up at me with a sheepish expression. "Sorry" He muttered. "I'm just having a flashback to seven years ago. I never thought I'd see her like this again." He said in a broken whisper.

I looked back down at her beautiful damaged face as I clasped her left hand in mine, being mindful of the IV tube. As soon as I touched her, the familiar electric hum was present, and my world righted itself once again. The emotions of the last day finally over whelmed me and I knelt down beside her bed kissing her hand over and over, my effort to hold back the tears failing somewhat as a few escaped, falling on her hand and on the ring which rested there.

When the others entered the room, I stepped back from the bed to allow them access, but I knew I wouldn't be able to leave her.

There wasn't a dry eye in the house as each member of our family told her how much they loved her. No one mentioned her kidnapping, which I thought was prudent. We really didn't know how much she was able to hear at that point, and the reminders of her ordeal were best left alone until later.

Emmett lightly touched her hand as he bent down, laying his head beside hers on the pillow before he whispered something in her ear. Everyone stayed around waiting. No one mentioned it out loud, but it was obvious that we were all hoping she'd wake up soon. After a couple of hours, my Mom coaxed Jasper, Alice and Chris into going down to the cafeteria with her, but Rose, Emmett and Charlie wouldn't leave. Mom didn't even bother to ask me.

Emmett got Rose to stretch out on the sofa with her feet in his lap as he rubbed them. The room was suddenly very quiet. Charlie and I were sitting in chairs on either side of Bella's bed, still holding her hands. I was just wishing that my Mom would think to bring me some coffee from the cafeteria when I heard Bella let out a small groan.

I stood from my chair and hovered over her as three other pairs of eyes watched. Bella blinked several times while struggling to open her eyes. When she finally was able to focus, she smiled weakly up at me. "I knew I'd make it back to you." She said in a hoarse whisper.

_*********************************A/N********************************  
A/N Song recs: Placebo 'Running Up That Hill' and Snow Patrol 'Run'**_

_**Didn't really mean to show the police in a bad light, but Edward seems to attract the arrogant ones.**_

_**I hope this chapter was everything you'd hoped for. **_

_**Next up is V&V…Bella's reunion with Edward and the family…and beyond. Watch for a sneak peek on Facebook and Blog. Review please…do I need to beg?**_


	46. A Watershed Moment for the Rap Star

**Disclaimer- Stephenie still owns the usual suspects.  
I own my original characters and original story. **

***This parallels chapter 62 of V&V 'Badass Bella & Commencement Exercises'. Please read that before attempting this.**

**Enjoy!**

******************************LRM************************************

**Chapter 62 – A Watershed Moment for the Rap Star**

I looked into her beautiful brown eyes. "I knew I'd make it back to you." She said in a hoarse whisper.

At the sound of her voice, the rest of the world, along with all the shit that we'd endured for the past day melted away, leaving just Bella and I.

I fought the urge to sway with relief. "Oh Bella." I said, holding back my tears. "I'm never going to be able to leave you again." I choked out. "It's just not possible." I was able to get the words out before leaning down to carefully kiss her right cheek.

She studied my face. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I'm so so sorry." She repeated as the tears filled her eyes.

"Sweetheart, please don't cry." I tried to soothe.

"Bells, the most important thing is that you're back and you're safe." Charlie said with authority.

"Dad" She whispered as she turned to look at him. "I can't believe I was so stupid. I should have called someone." She choked out.

"Bells, you thought Pops was sick, I would have done the same thing." Emmett added.

Bella looked at him dubiously.

Charlie spoke up again then, "Bells, you should be able to drive to Forks without fear of some bastard abducting you. The ranger is to blame here, not you."

She nodded. I hoped that was the end of the matter. Bella had no reason to feel guilty.

She looked at me again. As I looked into her eyes, I was reminded of everything I would have lost if the Ranger had been successful in his attempts.

"Are you real?" Bella asked me.

I smiled. "I've been asking myself that same question for hours."

We just sat there looking into each other's eyes, not needing to speak.

Charlie cleared his throat. "Come on Emmett and Rose, let's go check out that cafeteria."

"Pops, Bells just woke up I want to…umph." Emmett started to speak, but was cut off.

"We'll be back in a little while." Rose said as they left.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from Bella's beautiful bruised face to watch them go.

I cupped her right cheek with my hand. "Oh Bella, I didn't think I'd ever see you again." I said sorrowfully.

She pulled me down into a careful hug.

_I will never take these moments for granted again._

"I love you so much." She whispered.

"As I love you." I answered.

The feel of Bella safe in my arms and the overwhelming joy that came along with that feeling pushed all other thoughts and feelings aside. They could be dealt with later.

When we finally pulled back to look at each other, Bella studied my face. She ran a fingertip over the dark circles under my eyes. "You look tired."

The truth was, I was bone weary. When I finally went to sleep tonight, I had no doubt that I would sleep like the dead. As long as Bella slept nearby, I would be content.

I pressed my hand over hers, trapping it against my cheek. "How do you feel?" I asked.

"Thirsty."

_Of course, what was I thinking?_

I poured her a glass of water, and watched as she winced when she curled her lips around the straw.

For the next little while, we sat together, not saying much, just enjoying the feeling of being close again. In the silence, I found myself counting her breaths, every one of them precious to me.

Too soon, Charlie, Emmett and Rose returned. I was grateful that they thought to bring us food. "Have you eaten anything today?" Bella asked me.

It was a ridiculous question, knowing what the past almost twenty-four hours had been like for all of us.

Luckily, Bella's lunch consisted of soup and crackers, something easily digested after her ordeal. Even so, because of her injuries, I watched as she struggled to chew.

_Every moment of her discomfort makes me hate that fucking Ranger even more._

I saw her reach up and trace her fingertips over the bruises on the left side of her face. "Do I even want to see myself in the mirror right now?" She asked.

I couldn't look her in the eye. To me, she was just as beautiful as ever, but I doubted she'd see it that way.

"Probably not Bells." Rose answered with a smirk.

I worried that she would be upset when you saw her bruised and swollen face. My hope was that she'd be able to get past it. After all, there were no permanent scars.

_It wouldn't have mattered to me if there were. Just to have my beautiful girl alive and safe in my arms was enough. The fact that there would be no lasting physical reminders of the hell she went through was a gift. _

"You're beautiful Bella." I remarked softly as I leaned over to kiss her head.

"You should be proud of your injuries, especially since I hear you gave a lot worse than you got." Rose interjected.

"Oh yeah" Bella said. "Your boots came in handy."

Rose smiled.

"Did they find the ranger?" She asked. "Please tell me he didn't escape."

_Damn it. This is definitely not the way I want Bella to find out about the Ranger's death. I don't think she's ready._

Just when I thought there would be no escape from Bella's hearing the truth, my parents along with Alice, Chris and Jasper arrived back in the room, effectively changing the subject.

_Thank God._

They fawned over Bella for a while before Dad asked her a few questions about how she was feeling. Bella mentioned that it hurt to breathe. The thought of her in pain renewed the anger I felt for that bastard, but I couldn't let Bella know. Instead I just rubbed her arm and stood by feeling useless.

I had completely forgotten about Lou's mother until Bella asked Sidney about her.

Evidently Lou was feeling guilty about leaving Bella. There was no reason for him to take this upon himself, especially since I was the jackass who gave permission.

Bella turned to me. "Edward, I want you to call Lou. Please tell him that none of this was his fault."

"Only if you take your own advice and stop feeling guilty." I answered with a grin.

She sighed and gave me a small smile. "I'll try."

_And I'll try and do the same._

A few minutes later, Jasper pulled me aside for a word. "Edward, you won't believe what's going on outside."

"What?"

"We went out to lunch, instead of going to the cafeteria. On our way back inside, we noticed an entire bench near the entrance, filled with flowers and little gifts. They're all addressed to you and Bella."

I gave him a puzzled look.

"You know Alice and Chris, they couldn't resist stopping and talking to the small group of people gathered there. It seems that there has been a steady stream of well-wishers coming by the hospital since details of Bella's ordeal got out. Some people just dropped gifts and left, but some others have waited around. "

"Why?"

"At first I thought maybe they just wanted a glimpse of you, but I now think they're waiting to hear that Bella's okay."

It had been one hell of a day, during which I'd spent the last few hours trying to suppress the hatred I felt for a dead man in order not to upset my girl. She'd been through enough and didn't need to worry about me.

Hearing that people had taken time from their busy day to stop by and wish us well, expecting nothing in return, truly touched my heart and made letting go of the hatred a little easier.

I asked my Dad to go outside and reassure them that Bella is doing well.

A short time later, Bella received the first of many flower arrangements. It wasn't long before the room began to look and smell like a flower shop. Rose spent the balance of the afternoon reading the cards and announcing the sender's names. "I'll have you know that this beautiful arrangement is from none other than _Dirty Harry _himself." Rose was grinning from ear to ear. Charlie was out of his seat like a shot to investigate.

We made the decision to have most of the flowers taken to a nearly nursing home, keeping the special ones, such as the arrangement sent by Duke and the plant sent by Dorothy. At one point in the afternoon, Bella and I were on the verge of simultaneous heart attacks when an arrangement of yellow carnations was delivered, only to find out that they were from WIRI, and that one of Bella's co-workers was an idiot.

Bella thankfully was able to laugh it off.

"You know Bella, this is nothing compared to what's going on outside." Emmett announced as he gestured toward all the flowers. "I swear that every one of Edward's Seattle fans have left flowers and notes outside for you both. Originally they were leaving them at the front desk, until they got in the way. So now one of the benches outside has become the official spot for the public to deposit their gifts."

She smiled. Every time she smiled a small piece of my anger and resentment was chipped away, never to return.

When Bella whispered that she needed to use the restroom, I started to let down the side of her bed. "Bella, stop right there." My mother directed as soon as she realized what was going on.

"Gentlemen would you all step into the hall. Bella needs to get out of bed and we need to preserve her modesty as best we can." My mother wasn't asking, she was ordering.

Bella had a look on her face which was at the same time both amused and touched by Mom's announcement. I watched as Charlie, Chris, Emmett and Jasper scurried from the room.

"That means you too Edward." Mom demanded while Alice and Rose tried to contain their laughter. Bella looked forlorn.

_She doesn't want me to leave any more than I want to go._

"That's not going to happen Mom." I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

When Bella reached up to grasp my folded arm with one of her hands, I saw my mother's eyes soften before giving us a small smile.

The smile disappeared as soon as Bella threw back the covers and we all got a look at her legs.

"It's okay. Rose remembers when I had worse." Bella announced, once again more concerned with our feeling than her own.

Rose closed her eyes, letting out a breath as she nodded.

"Bella" Alice stopped her "Before you go in there, we wanted to prepare you."

I knew what was coming; it was necessary, but still hard to watch.

"Huh?" Bella asked.

"Here" Alice said as she handed Bella a small mirror.

Bella looked at her reflection for a long moment before handing the mirror back to Alice. I watched her face for any hint of an imminent breakdown. "Actually, judging by the way I feel, I kind of expected worse." She remarked quietly.

_Hands down, the most amazing person I've ever known._

"Are you okay?" Alice asked me while Bella was in the bathroom.

"A lot better than I was last night." I said quietly.

She patted my arm comfortingly. "Take care of yourself Edward; remember you've had quite a shock to your system. We all have." She trailed off.

Father Pat's arrival was a surprise, although it shouldn't have been. I knew that the Swan's thought of him as part of the family, and evidently the feeling was mutual.

Soon after Father Pat's arrival, most of our family left. They had lived through this ordeal with us, and every one of them was in need of a good night's sleep.

That left Charlie, Father Pat and me sitting with Bella. A silence fell over the room, and I knew what was coming next.

Bella obviously sensed something, because she looked at Charlie and asked, "Now that there's just us here, can you tell me what's going on?"

Charlie glanced at Father. "I'm glad you came up Father, I may need a little moral support." He then looked back at Bella as I held her hand.

He cleared his throat. "Bells, I have something to tell you."

Her entire body tensed at his words.

"The ranger is dead Bella. He died as a result of injuries he sustained in the crash." I knew Charlie had been agonizing over telling her this as much as I had.

Bella glanced at me as I squeezed her hand.

"I .. I … oh no." She whispered as she pulled her hand away from mine, and placed it over her mouth. "I think I'm going to be sick." She announced. I helped her out of the bed and followed her into the bathroom.

This may be it. This may be Bella's breaking point.

The entire fucked-up situation of the past twenty-four hours and the weeks and weeks leading up to this have finally proven to be too much.

I felt so helpless. All I could do was stand behind her and rub her back as she retched, wishing the entire time that it had been me who killed the Ranger.

I had selfish reasons for wishing I'd done it, but at that exact moment my only reason was to have been able to relieve her of the burden she now carried. Knowing Bella as I did, I knew this would eat at her. She would brood and worry over this until it was all-consuming.

I knew all about that, because that was one personality trait we had in common.

"Oh gross" She said when she realized I was behind her. "I'm sorry." She looked up at me with pleading eyes.

_Will she never understand how deeply I love her?_

"Bella" I said with a sigh "would you please stop apologizing."

I stayed with her as she brushed her teeth with a dazed expression. Once she was back in the bed, she covered her face with her hands and wouldn't look at any of us. "I know he was evil, and part of me is glad he's gone, but I didn't want it to be by my hands." She said as she softly cried. "I took someone's life. I'm a murderer..." She whispered.

She wouldn't let me take her hand, it hurt, but I understood. "I can't. I can't." She chanted.

"Edward, why don't you take Father Pat down to the cafeteria for a cup of coffee?" Charlie suggested. "I need to speak with Bella for a few minutes."

If it hadn't been for the pleading look in Charlie's eyes, I wouldn't have been able to leave her. Instead, I acquiesced and kissed the top of her head before following Father Pat through the door.

We ended up drinking coffee from a vending machine and sitting in a waiting room at the end of the hall. I made sure that I could see Bella's door from where I sat. After thinking that I'd lost her forever, I still wasn't ready to be too far away from her. I would probably never be.

Just then I saw a nurse scurry into Bella's room, and only Father's grip on my forearm kept me from following.

"Let them sort things out Edward." He said in a low voice.

I settled into my chair then, taking note when the nurse left the room no more than a minute later.

"Why did Charlie want to speak with her alone?" I asked.

Father pursed his lips. "Without betraying Charlie's confidence, let's just say that, as a police officer Charlie may have particular insight into what Bella is feeling at this moment."

"Out of the three of us, he undoubtedly has the most credibility in this matter, unless there's some deep dark secret in your past that I'm unaware of Edward." Father was trying to lighten the mood.

I glanced down at the fading scars on my wrists before looking up into his eyes. "I've never taken a life Father, but as Bella no doubt told you, I did attempt to take my own." I'd given Bella my permission to confide my secrets back when she was seeking guidance from Father.

He nodded slowly. "Fortunately you were unsuccessful." He remarked. "And if memory serves, that desperate act was the thing that prompted the young lady to tell the truth about what happened to her."

"That's true." I'd never thought about that. I looked him in the eye again. "As horrible as all of that was, it was nothing compared to last night." My voice broke. "I thought I'd lost her Father, and I had no plans to continue living if I had." My shoulders slumped as I dropped my gaze to the floor in front of me.

"Oh dear." He was quiet for a moment as he thought. "Edward, let me ask you something."

I looked up at him again. "If your places had been reversed. Suppose you had been kidnapped. Suppose you had been killed, heaven forbid, but just suppose. Would you have wanted Isabella to end her life in despair?"

My heart clenched at the thought of Bella being so distraught that she would end her own life. The image of a still and lifeless Bella that had haunted my dreams came back to me then. I drew in a deep breath. "No, I wouldn't. I couldn't." I admitted.

"Then what makes you think for even a moment that Bella would want you to do such a thing?"

"She wouldn't want me to do that." I answered quietly.

"So you would do that for purely selfish reasons, without consideration of her feelings?" He probed.

_I am an arrogant selfish prick._

"I never looked at it that way, but I guess that's true." I rubbed the back of my neck in agitation.

"Edward, I'm not here to accuse or condemn you." He said softly. "I'm not here to listen to your confession either; you're not even Catholic for heaven's sake." He chuckled then. "It just seems that Bella's memory would have been better served in some other way."

He sighed.

"Be that as it may, I thank God that things turned out the way they did." He smiled then.

"Do you think Charlie will be able to calm her down?"

He nodded. "Yes, I do. Isabella's family members approach situations in different ways as I'm sure you've noticed. This particular instance doesn't call for Rose's sledgehammer approach." He said with a chuckle. "Or the big over-protective bear that is Emmett." He grinned. "Or even your professions of undying love aren't exactly what she needs to hear at this moment."

_He's probably right. I don't think I'd know what to say to her._

"No, I think her father's calm, direct honesty will have the most positive affect."

We'd finished our coffee, and given Charlie more than enough time to talk. I was anxious to return to my girl.

As soon as I opened the door and saw Charlie hugging her to him, I felt like I'd intruded. "Should we come back later?" I asked.

"No" She answered. "I would say you have perfect timing."

Father Pat and Charlie didn't stay much longer after that.

Finally, Bella and I were alone.

Maybe it was the fact that I was now able to relax after the most stressful day of my entire life, and was feeling a little punch-drunk, but for some reason as soon as Bella made a move toward the bathroom to take a shower, the horny teenager in me decided to make an appearance. "Need any help?" I asked as I wiggled my eyebrows.

She laughed and flinched.

_Shit. I forgot laughing is painful._

"I'm sorry sweetheart." I said as I moved to her side.

"It's okay, just don't make me laugh." She answered, smiling. "And Edward, thank you for flirting with me. I appreciate the gesture."

_Gesture?_

"What do you mean Bella?"

"It's just that I know how awful I look, it's nice of you to pretend that I'm attractive right now." She answered.

"Bella are you accusing me of being insincere?"

"No..I…"

"Sweetheart, I never say anything I don't mean." I was dead serious. "Bruised or not, you are still the most beautiful woman I've ever known. Inside and out." I traced her swollen lip with my finger as I spoke. "I love you so much Bella, I will always want you. Unfortunately, I think I'd find you sexy even if you were in traction." I chuckled.

_Or in a coma._

She giggled. "Perv"

_That was the fucking truth._

"Guilty" I said with a grin.

When it was my turn in the shower, I stood under the spray with my forehead leaning against the tile wall letting the hot water work its magic on my sore shoulders. Within minutes, I could feel the tension finally leave my body.

It would be quite a while before we were both completely back to normal, but I had no doubt that we'd get there.

I dressed in the scrubs Dad had provided, brushed my teeth and exited the bathroom to find my beauty waiting in bed. I wished I'd had a camera to record the expression on her face because Miss Swan definitely saw something she liked.

"Well hello Doctor." She said playfully.

"Ah yes, Miss Swan" I said smoothly as I took her hand. "I must confess that I'm not a real doctor, although I have played one in the movies." I shot her my Hollywood smile.

"When?" She asked with a smirk.

_Touché._

"Okay, you got me. I haven't actually ever played a doctor. But I'd be willing to _play doctor_ with you." I answered with a grin.

_Gotcha._

I could see her trying to hold back the laugh, and immediately felt like a tool for causing her pain.

_Again._

"I'm sorry sweetheart." I apologized. "I can't seem to help myself. I'm so happy to have you back." I kissed her gently, hoping I didn't hurt her lip. "I'll just be over here where I can't cause you any more pain." I said as I moved toward the sofa.

Something akin to a growl sounded from Bella's throat. It both surprised and thrilled me.

"Get your ass back over here. If I have to stay in this damn hospital overnight, I can at least have you with me."

"Bella.." I argued weakly.

"Edward, I spent hours thinking I may never see you again. I need you here." She said as she patted the space next to her on the bed.

_I have been misreading things all night. I feel like such a prick. My only excuse is sheer exhaustion._

"I know sweetheart." I moved back to the bed and climbed in beside her. We both lay down and I pulled her against me. "Better?" I whispered.

She nodded.

"I'm very lucky." I heard her say after a while. "He admitted he was going to kill me."

Although I knew it already, it was still difficult to hear. That someone, anyone would want to harm Bella was beyond my comprehension. I felt Bella's body shudder in my arms.

"Are you cold?" I asked. She shook her head and began to cry softly. I rubbed her arm in a comforting gesture.

After a moment I whispered, "Are you okay sweetheart?"

"I was so afraid Edward." Her voice was so small and sad.

I wrapped my arm around her, pulling her closer. "Me too Bella." I admitted.

She drew in a shuddering breath. "I hate him so much. I hate him for what he did to me, for what he was going to do to me, for trying to take me away from you." She sniffled. "I hate him for making me do something that will bother me for the rest of my life."

I held her tighter.

"I'm not that person. I'm not violent, and I hate that he forced me to do that."

"That's just it sweetheart, he caused all of this. It wasn't you. It was never you. I love you so much Bella, we'll get through this together."

I sighed. "I hate him too. I hate what he did to you. I hate that even though he's dead; he still has this power over you."

She seemed to relax then. "Thank you Edward."

"For what sweetheart?"

"For loving me." She breathed.

I chuckled. "Oh my beautiful girl, can't you see that I never had a choice in the matter?" I kissed her gently on her cheek. "Sleep."

We lay there quietly for a long time; eventually she drifted to sleep, while I sang in her ear. I lay there for a while listening to Bella softly snore, something she rarely did, so I had to assume it was caused by exhaustion.

Everything I ever needed or wanted was here in my arms, and I knew I would never take a single moment with her for granted again. We were given a second chance for a reason, and I had no intention of wasting it.

_All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

_-LRM—_

During the night, I was awoken by a loud, irritated throat clearing. I peered over Bella's shoulder to see a nurse standing there with her hands on her hips.

"_Mister _Masen, that bed is for the patient, _alone._" She whisper-yelled.

No way was I moving.

"I'm sorry nurse…"

"Campbell."

"Nurse Campbell, I don't intend to move from this spot until Bella wakes up" I whispered. "Please don't ask me to. If you'd been through what I have, you'd understand." I said in a broken whisper. "I can't be away from her."

She relaxed her stance as I spoke. "Well, I suppose I could look the other way considering she's being released in the morning."

I smiled at her in the dim light. "Thank you."

I wrapped my arms tighter around Bella and fell back into a dreamless sleep.

_-LRM—_

The next morning, Rose stopped by before going on to work. After she left, Emmett and Charlie stayed around to help take Bella home. My family had sent word that they'd be coming by the apartment later.

Two police officers arrived to take Bella's statement. Bella relayed every detail of that horrible day and night, beginning with the phone call. When she got to the part about her abductor breaking the car window and grabbing her while she attempted to fight him off, Emmett's face dropped to his hands.

When she spoke of that bastard hitting her multiple times, my fists clenched involuntarily and I saw Charlie's jaw flex. He was good at masking his emotions, but there were cracks in the façade when it came to Bella.

When she told of waking up in that car and making the decision to fight, I just about choked with pride.

Father Pat arrived just as the police were leaving. Charlie, Emmett and I left the room in order to give Bella some time with him. Charlie stayed talking with the police as Emmett and I made our way downstairs. We walked outside, Emmett walking further down the sidewalk while I made some necessary phone calls.

First thing on the agenda was a call to Lou. I assured him that he did not need to feel guilty for anything that had happened. It took some convincing, but after a while I could hear the relief in his voice. He asked when he was needed back, I told him Saturday morning for Bella's graduation would be good, but only if his mother was well enough for him to leave.

Next was a phone call to Alec. Bella had mentioned at least once her desire to still attend the graduation ceremony. To that end, I needed Alec to do several things, not least among them was to get clearance for Bella's bodyguard to accompany her at all times if she decided to attend. I told him to contact Wendy or Kyle if he had any difficulty and to assure the University of the rather sizeable donation which I intended to make the next week.

After my calls, I went in search of Emmett only to find him chatting with a couple people near the flower-covered bench.

There were no screams or cheers as I approached just smiles and looks of recognition. I smiled gently at the people gathered there. "Hello everyone."

"How's Bella" an older woman standing at the front of the group asked.

"She's doing well." I saw everyone smile then. "I wanted to thank all of you. What you've done" I said as I gestured toward the flowers. "What you're doing" I said as I gestured toward them. "I can't tell you how much it means to us. We're all feeling a little battered at the moment, but this has touched our hearts more than you know."

I stood there for a few more minutes talking with the crowd. No one asked for a photograph. No one asked for an autograph.

As Emmett and I made our way back to Bella's room, Charlie stopped us in the hallway and pulled us into that same waiting room that I'd shared with Father Pat the night before.

"The police have found the cabin." He informed. "It was an old abandoned ranger cabin." Charlie swallowed visibly. "I'll know more later, but judging by the shit they found inside, he was definitely planning to torture her." He paused. "And kill her." He whispered.

"It's only a matter of time before it's all over the news so.."

"I'll tell her before she sees it Charlie." I assured quietly.

He nodded. "Also, they've determined he acted alone."

_-LRM—_

Once we arrived back at the apartment, Bella relaxed for a while before I sat her down to discuss what the police had discovered. Again she surprised me with her calm demeanor. "Edward, you seemed surprised that I'm not freaking out."

I nodded silently.

She sighed. "I never doubted for a moment what his intentions were. The fact that they've found the physical evidence of what he intended doesn't upset me or even intrigue me. I would however like to know _why_. I can guess at it, and that may be all we will ever know, but I'd like to know more if the police discover anything."

"Well, at least we know he acted alone." I assured.

She took a deep breath. "Yes, I already thought that, but it's reassuring to have it confirmed."

That afternoon while Bella napped, I pulled out my laptop. My curiosity had gotten the better of me, and I needed to know what was being said about us on the internet.

A Google search of Bella's name led me to several news blurbs about her kidnapping and escape. I clicked on one, only to find a host of one of the National News Channel programs giving her take on things:

_**The latest word is that Isabella Swan has been released from the hospital, and is resting comfortably at home after her abduction and subsequent escape earlier this week. We're hoping to have a statement by tomorrow from the Swan family, or Bella's fiancé Edward Masen.**_

_**As details emerge, it is becoming clearer that Isabella exhibited inhuman strength in her fight to get away from her captor. It was something that no one who knew her would have expected from the petite brunette who is only days away from receiving her degree from the University of Washington.**_

The screen changed to show an interview with a fellow student at UW.

"_**She's always so quiet. Keeps to herself most days. I've only seen her with two friends, and her bodyguard of course." **_The girl finished with a giggle.

A second person spoke then. _**"She used to seem scared to death of everything. That's changed in the last few months, but I never would have expected her to fight the way they're saying she did. Good for her."**_

After that, I Googled my name. Several of the same postings showed up that had for Bella. I scrolled past them until a new one entitled "Masen Rap"caught my eye.

I read the description: Edward Masen argues with cop. Video reminiscent of 'The Bed Intruder Song'.

_Fuck my life. Just fuckit._

My finger hesitated above the mouse button for a second before pressing it.

A reporter came on the screen; she actually looked legitimate at first…

I so deserved what came next. It was my payback for being an asshole to that policeman. She began her fake report as the video screen behind her showed me confronting the police officer. I had to admit that it was a work of video genius, with the police and yours truly supplying the rap vocals. I was raving like a fucking lunatic.

_**Who was in the car they found?**_

_**Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you,  
In this state we have laws, we have laws.  
You have to wait just like everyone else.**_

_**What the fuck; What the fuck;  
What the fuck; What the fuck;  
What the fuck fuck fuck**_

_**What the fuck is wrong with you?**_

I sat in stunned amazement as I watched. The looping video made my waving arms look as if I was attempting to fly.

I groaned as I watched.

_**Who was in the car they found?  
Who? Who? Who? Who?**_

Sounding a bit like 'Who Let the Dogs Out'

_**Who was in the car they found?  
Who? Who? Who? Who?**_

_**Mr. Masen, MisMister Masen. Please return to your vehicle.**_

_**What the fuck; What the fuck;  
What the fuck; What the fuck;  
What the fuck fuck fuck**_

_**What the fuck is wrong with you?**_

_**Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you, wouldn't tell you. **_

_**We have laws, we have laws, we have laws laws laws.**_

_**I'm dying here. I'm dying. I'm dying here.**_

_**Who was in the car they found?  
Who? Who? Who? Who?**_

_**That just bought you a trip. A trip to the back of my squad car. My squad car. And that just bought you a trip to the back of my squad car. **_

Again, the repetitive video had the officer cuffing me over and over and over. The grimace on my face said it all.

_**Asshole, asshole, you stupid fucking asshole.**_

_**Echo: "You stupid fucking asshole."**_

_Oh my God. I'm in auto tune hell._

I knew that if Bella ever saw this, she'd feel sorry for me because I was so visibly upset. On the other hand if Emmett saw it, which I knew would, he'd crucify my ass.

I cringed and closed my laptop, not able to handle another second.

I had Bella back. They could release as many embarrassing videos as they damn well pleased.

_-LRM—_

On Friday, I asked Jasper to put together a statement and have Kyle read it to the news media. It was short and sweet. Thanking the public for their concern, and asking their consideration during this time.

It was Friday night. Bella had made the decision to attend the graduation on Saturday. I didn't like the thought of being separated from her, even if only for a couple of hours, but I was so proud of her. Proud of her for graduating, and proud of her for wanting to attend.

Tonight though, I was on a mission. I was determined that Bella would let me see the bruises she'd been hiding for two days. I'd already set the vitamin K cream on the nightstand in preparation.

As I waited in bed for her, I realized that I was sitting there staring at the bathroom door expectantly. Not wanting her to think I was any more of a freak than she already did, I ran to the living room and pulled the first book my fingers touched from the shelf.

When she exited the bathroom, I pretended to be reading, but couldn't help looking up at her to smile.

"Heavy reading for this late in the evening don't you think?" Bella asked with a smirk.

"Yes it is, that's why I wasn't really reading it. I just didn't want you to know that I'd been staring at the door waiting for you to emerge for the past fifteen minutes." I blurted out.

She laughed before snuggling beside me.

I leaned down to kiss her while fingering the hem of her shirt. "Too many clothes" I mumbled.

"Too many bruises." She countered.

_She has an answer for fucking everything._

I kissed her nose. "How about you let me be the judge of that." I said as I attempted to pull her shirt over her head.

Bella's body stiffened. I stopped pulling. "Come on Bella, I want to help. Let me see."

"Please" I whispered out a plea.

She sat up and with closed eyes, nodded before lifting her arms above her head. I wasted no time removing the shirt and tossing it aside. I kept my face in an unaffected mask, but inside I was dying.

To say the bruises were worse than I expected would be painfully accurate. Obviously her face and torso had taken the brunt of the Rangers hits. I wished for a moment that he hadn't died so that I could beat him to death with my fists.

I shook that thought away, knowing it wouldn't help Bella's situation. By this time, she'd covered her breasts with her arms. I needed to get her to understand that this was about me taking care of her. Nothing more, nothing less.

Bella allowed me to take care of every bruise, kissing each one before applying the cream. How I wished that she could wake up the next day, every bruise having magically disappeared overnight, but that wasn't going to happen.

After I was finished with her back, she rolled over and lay there looking up at me. I leaned down and kissed her lips. "I hate that you're hurting Bella. I wish it could be me instead." I whispered.

She ran her fingers through my hair. "I'll be as good as new soon enough."

I drew a breath. "If anyone were to ever hurt you again, I don't think I'd be able to stop myself from killing them." I whispered.

It was the absolute truth.

"Then I'll have to make sure I stay safe." She whispered back. "I love you Edward."

I applied the cream to the front of her body then, just as before, holding back the emotions that were trying to break free. I didn't know what to say, so I settled on telling her that I loved her over and over.

We slept again that night contentedly in each other's arms.

_-LRM—_

As I looked out over the crowd of graduates taking their seats, I could have sworn I caught a glimpse of my girl waving up to me.

_Probably my imagination._

All around me, our family members were chattering away to each other. I could hear Alice, seated on the other side of Jasper talking away to Chris and my parents, who were seated immediately behind us. Jasper sat silently on one side of me, while Emmett had insisted on sitting on my other side.

I had my suspicions as to why, but hoped against hope that I was wrong.

For a while he was kept busy talking to Rosalie or Charlie. When there was a lull in their conversation, he turned to me with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Edward, Edward, Edward" He said looking like a smug bastard. "The star of stage, screen and _Internet._"

_Shit. I knew this was coming._

I heard Jasper snickering beside me. I turned toward him. "Traitor" I accused with a glare.

Rose leaned around Emmett to face me "Don't let him bother you Edward. We saw the footage first before we saw the rap video." She then reached over and placed her hand on mine. "It was hard to watch you suffer like that. I know how much you love her."

I patted her hand. "We were all suffering Rose. Thank God it's over." I smiled.

She smiled a relieved smile. "Amen to that. If I wasn't pregnant right now, I'd suggest we all go out and tie one on." She grinned.

Emmett stuck his head between us, facing me. "That's real touching there Grandmaster Flash, but I was trying to make a point before I was so rudely interrupted."

"What point was that?" Rose asked with a smirk, egging him on.

"Why, I'm glad you asked my love." He told her with a grin. "I was going to tell Edward that I never knew he had a penchant for rapping" Emmett continued. "How'd that go again? Oh yeah." Emmett said before he stood and began to sing that hideous rap, word for fucking word, flapping his arms and looking like a jackass.

Because of the foul language, he earned a few glares, but also a lot of thumbs ups from the people seated around us.

I tried to be angry with him, I really did, but as I watched him happily mimic the video, I couldn't muster the negative feelings. I was just too damned happy. What had been easily the lowest moment in my life had been transformed into something completely ridiculous. I couldn't stop the laughter from bubbling forth. My laughter caused a chain reaction as everyone in our group melted into inappropriate guffaws at the precise moment that the graduation ceremony was beginning. It wasn't so much the rap that brought on this moment of shared giddiness, but the fact that we were emotionally at a place where we were able to laugh about it.

Bella had survived. Everything was going to be okay. More than okay, everything was going to be perfect.

_-LRM—_

Finally, it was time to hand out the diplomas. I applauded politely for each graduate, more enthusiastically for Bella's friends Tara and Joanna, and was on my feet cheering when they finally announced my beautiful girl's name.

I wasn't alone. I fully expected our family members, especially Rose and Emmett to be on their feet cheering and whistling, but imagine my surprise when a lot of the spectators and graduates followed suit.

I watched Bella make her way across the stage while ducking her head slightly out of embarrassment. The crowd continued to cheer and clap and I took note that Lou stayed close without being conspicuous.

Bella was amazing, beautiful and smart, and probably one of the bravest people I'd ever known. She deserved this. She deserved for people to know a bit of the real her, rather than what the tabloids have presented for the last few months.

Even though it made her slightly uncomfortable, I hoped that Bella realized that this adulation was for her and her alone. Once again, my pride in her knew no bounds. I would always be humbled by the fact that she had agreed to spend the rest of her life with me.

Now, to make sure that she _never_ sees that ridiculous video.

_What am I thinking? Somewhere out there, at this very moment, some asshole is probably manufacturing t-shirts with photos of my unfortunate incarceration displayed on the front._

_Emmett's probably already ordered his._

I sighed and shook my head at the thought.

_*************************************A/N******************************_

_**A/N Song Rec: None, because I never actually quoted The Bed Intruder Song.  
although there is a snippet of 'Run' by Snow Patrol.**_

_**Poor Edward…I had to find a way to bring his 'emo' down a notch.**_

_**Next up is V&V. Already halfway done and so far it's as fluffy as a bunny. Watch for a sneak peek of V&V. Thanks ahead of time for your reviews.*hint hint*.**_

_**Facebook for everything else. Begging for nominations at the 'Avante guard awards' then if I'm nominated, I'll be begging for votes. ; )**_


	47. Typing Up Loose Ends

**Disclaimer- Stephenie still owns the usual suspects.  
I own my original characters and original story. **

***This parallels chapter 63 of V&V 'Reality Shows & Apparitions'. Please read that before attempting this.**

**Enjoy!**

******************************LRM************************************

**Chapter 63 – Tying Up Loose Ends **

As the day wore on I became even more relaxed. It all started with Emmett's impromptu rap at the graduation. It felt so fucking good to laugh. My mother had been shooting me worried glances until then. After I gave her a reassuring smile she seemed to finally accept the fact that everything was okay.

"Are you all looking forward to your trip next week?" My Dad asked as we ate dinner.

"You'd better believe it." Emmett answered excitedly. "I've planned the whole thing. We're going by train from Seattle to Chicago. Lay over there for a day or so because _someone _has to make an appearance on _Oprah_." He said with a smirk while glancing at me. "From there we're renting a vehicle and driving Route 66 all the way to California, and then driving up to Vegas after that."

Alice made a face. "I wish we could do the whole trip with you, but as least we'll be there for the first part."

I saw Bella give her a happy smile.

"Yep. I've reserved three bedroom compartments on the train because it takes two days to get from Seattle to Chicago, it's going to be awesome." Emmett continued.

_Thank God Bella and I didn't have to share quarters with anyone. _

_Forty-eight straight hours of Emmett would have me contemplating jumping from a moving train._

Christopher spoke up then. "You know I love you darlings, and I love Oprah, but I don't do _trains._" He grinned. "I'll meet you all in California."

"Snob" Alice accused with a smile.

"This is true." Chris returned her smile.

"Well I think it sounds wonderful. This is exactly what you all need." Mom chimed in. "Duke is looking forward to having a house full of company for a couple of days."

I couldn't wait to see my grandfather. I especially couldn't wait to introduce him to Bella.

During the entire Reality Show conversation, I watched Bella's face. Her bruises were healing, but it was her mental outlook that was the thing that brought me the most happiness. She truly was making a monumental effort to put this trauma behind her.

She was one strong woman.

The expression on her face when I admitted to being a fan of _Dirty Jobs _was priceless. I'd realized that since we'd been together, I hadn't watched much television. I was always more interested in watching her.

I smiled to myself.

Before Bella, I was a hermit who could easily lose himself in my music and in television when I wasn't filming.

_Everything has changed._

_-LRM—_

The more time I spent with Charlie, the more I genuinely liked the man. As quiet and guarded as he was, it wasn't an easy task to get to know him. Be that as it may, it became clear after seeing him a few times that there were three things his life revolved around: His job, his children, and fishing. Not necessarily in that order.

The children came first. Always.

His toast for Bella was exactly what she needed to hear. She needed to know that people were proud of her, and that we didn't question what she had to do in order to make it back safely to us.

I knew her ordeal still weighed on her mind heavily.

She'd been crying in her sleep.

The crying didn't seem associated with any kind of nightmares. When she woke up happy each morning, and didn't mention the crying, I came to the conclusion that she had no recollection of it.

That caused me to wonder if she was in more pain than she let on. I knew that her bruises hurt, especially the one on her hip. Every time she rolled over in bed it made her whimper.

Whatever the cause of the crying, I worried.

The cake tasting was a welcome escape. I loved our family, but we'd been elbow to elbow with them for hours, and I wanted nothing more than to be alone with Bella.

I'd managed to suppress my inner horndog for most of the week, that was until Bella dripped chocolate down her chin during our cake tasting. Even that would have been okay if she hadn't moaned.

My dick sprang to life at that moan, and wouldn't behave for the rest of the evening.

"You've got a little something." I said while pointing to the chocolate on her chin. I couldn't help myself; I leaned toward her and licked it off.

Bella got an expression on her face that told me she was seriously considering tossing the abstinence idea aside and letting me make love to her.

Fuck me for being a decent guy, but I couldn't let her do that.

"Got it." I smirked before standing suddenly and reaching for her hand. "Come on, let's go for a walk."

She seemed to need a moment to pull herself together. I teased her as I wrote our cake choices on the form and then pulled her outside with me.

I hadn't planned it, but the logical place to go was the boat.

As soon as we sat down, it brought me back to the first time we'd boarded this boat together. I pulled Bella close to me.

"You know I was thinking about all this." She said in almost a whisper as she gestured around us. "While I was lying in that field waiting for the emergency crew." She paused. "Our first kiss, when you told me you loved me, I was remembering it all."

I realized that it was time I told her about what happened while she was missing, before she saw the photos for herself.

I nodded. "Bella, I need to tell you something. There are some photos of me online that I really don't want you to see because I think they'll upset you, but I honestly don't think it can be avoided."

She frowned, and then as I should have expected her mind took off in a direction I never could have predicted.

"Edward what are you talking about? Are there naked photos of you circulating the internet or something?" She asked with a quirked eyebrow. "Because you told me you always kept your package covered. I'd hate for that to have been untrue, and now there's a million chicks out there drooling over your _you know what_." She said, whispering the last three words.

I couldn't answer her. I was speechless. And very, very amused.

"You should totally sue whoever put those out there and demand the originals. And then give them to me, yeah, that would be the smartest thing to do. Give them to me and I'll purchase a safe." She babbled away.

_Little does she realize that she's already got my dick in a damned lock box._

"I mean seriously, can you imagine the damage some computer hacker could do with those photos. You need to do whatever you have to, threaten whoever you have to, in order to get them taken down from the internet immediately. You don't know where your man business may show up next."

"One day some poor unsuspecting office worker at say, the United Nations, could log onto their computer and there would be a photo of your peen for all the world to see Edward. It could turn into an _international incident._" She gasped in horror.

That was it; I couldn't contain the howls of laughter any more.

Bella made it sound as if my cock had the power to topple governments. It was very flattering and fucking hilarious.

"I fail to see the humor Edward." She glared as she folded her arms across her chest.

I was finally able to take a breath. "Bella, the photos don't show me _naked_."

She just stared. I wasn't a hundred percent certain that she was even listening to me.

"Bella, they were taken while you were missing. I was arguing with a cop." I sputtered out.

_Well that didn't come out the way I'd planned._

Bella cringed. "Uh"

She looked embarrassed suddenly.

"Forget what I said. Um, I'm not really myself."

The laughter returned.

"I _have _a head injury!" She said with a glare, which only caused me to laugh even harder.

"I can't" I laughed. "Bella, I…"

_This may be fucking hopeless._

She continued to glare at me as I calmed.

A few minutes later, when I was sure I could carry on an intelligent conversation, I spoke again.

"I don't even know if I'll be able to do this now." I said while holding back the smile that was threatening.

"Would you just tell me already." She demanded.

_Don't laugh. Don't laugh. Don't fucking laugh._

I blew out a breath then. "Okay" I said as I leaned over and pecked her lips. "I suppose we'll have to address your bizarre thought patterns at a later date." I smirked and then thought about my argument with the cop. The thought of that morning successfully removed any desire to laugh. I cleared my throat. "I thought you were dead." I whispered.

She looked confused.

I pulled her closer and kissed her hair. "They, the reporters, said that there was a body at the crash site. I was certain it was you." I could barely speak the words. "I confronted the cop. I had to know." I huffed out a laugh. "I guess he didn't like my attitude."

"He cuffed me and made me sit in the back of the squad car. There were several news crews at the scene, and they filmed everything."

I felt her tense. "So that's what's all over the internet?" She asked.

I nodded. She wrapped her arms tightly around me then.

"I knew I couldn't live if you didn't come back to me Bella. At the same time that you were lying in that field remembering our time together, I was doing the same thing. The one difference was that I was despairing of ever seeing you alive again." I took a deep breath.

"I need to tell you one more thing." I continued in a whisper. "I was making plans to end my life."

She looked up with a heartbroken expression on her beautiful face, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Knowing you as I do, I suspected as much. It was one of the things I held onto as I fought the Ranger. I fought him so hard Edward, part of the reason I have so many bruises." She smiled ruefully. "I just kept thinking how you wouldn't want to live without me. You've said it often enough." She smiled genuinely then. "I couldn't let that happen."

I pulled her close and tucked her head under my chin. "Oh Bella." I breathed, before giving her a kiss. "When you're here with me like this, it's easy to forget about anything that could threaten our happiness."

"Unfortunately, we have to live in the real world, which is full of real dangers." I sighed. "You'll have to forgive me if I go a little crazy for a while making sure you're safe."

She smiled. "It's okay. I'm not going to fight you on this Edward. I try to learn from my mistakes. I should have never left my apartment, but at least it's over." She let out a breath. "I believe that if the ranger had been unsuccessful, he'd have tried again."

We sat in silence for a while before I spoke. "This is completely off subject, but I was wondering if you planned on keeping your car?"

This was a subject I hadn't approached. Even if she didn't want to keep her old car, I'd hoped she'd like the Mustang.

"No. There's no point really. Especially now that Lou or Sidney will be accompanying us most places." She answered without looking up at me. "But even if that weren't the case, I don't want it any more. It would remind me of that night." She whispered the last part.

"Okay, so we'll get rid of the car." I was secretly relieved. I wanted to dispose of all reminders of that night.

"You know Bella, we can still go out alone, just as we did before."

She nodded. "That's true. You have the Vanquish."

I nodded. It was time to give her my gift. "Come one more place with me?"

"Of course." She said with a smile as she took my hand.

Our family was prepared for what would happen next. As we walked through the house, I nodded to Rosalie, and watched her disappear down the hall toward the garage. Everyone else followed us silently.

Bella was beyond curious as she looked around. "What's going on?" She finally asked as we all stood on the front steps.

I grinned down at her. "Just wait."

About a minute later, I could hear Rose driving the car around from the garage. I didn't look at the car though, instead I watched Bella's face as it morphed from confused to awed in the span of a minute.

"Congratulations sweetheart." I said in her ear before Rose handed her the keys.

She turned toward me. I braced myself, unsure of what her reaction might be.

"You bought me a car?" She gasped.

I nodded warily.

She stared at me for a moment before she actually squealed in delight before throwing her arms around my neck and kissing the hell out of me.

It was my turn to be stunned.

"Thank you." She whispered after finally breaking the kiss.

"Come on" She urged as she pulled me toward the car.

Evidently we were going for a ride.

"We'll be back soon." She said happily to our family.

We stayed out just long enough for Bella to get a feel for the car. "Ohh" Bella moaned when she noticed the state of the art stereo I'd had installed. "Can I play my ipod on this?" She asked as she pointed.

I nodded.

"I need to make a cool playlist for this fabulous car." She said with a grin.

After our ride, Bella parked the car happily back in my parents' garage and made no mention of taking it to the apartment. We knew from the police that the ranger had tampered with her windshield wiper, which meant that somehow he'd gotten access to the parking garage at the apartment building. Even though he was dead and gone, I didn't blame her for not wanting this new vehicle there. The parking garage seemed tainted somehow.

_-LRM—_

I had dreaded the thought of Bella going to work the following week, knowing it would be difficult to let her out of my sight. I also knew that she didn't look forward to the barrage of questions which were sure to greet her at WIRI. Imagine my elation when she told me that she and Rose had decided that she didn't need to go in. Rose's replacement would help with whatever was needed during that last week.

On Sunday evening we had dinner with Rose and Emmett. Rose wasn't shy about imparting every detail she'd learned about Bella's abduction. I'd had a couple stalkers in my day, it was an unfortunate reality of being famous, but I found it chilling that this should happen to Bella not once, but twice in her life.

It was almost as if she was a magnet for psychopaths. I made a vow to redouble my efforts to keep her safe.

No one was ever going to hurt her again.

I thought about the bastard that was burning in hell, and about the other one, I hoped, rotting in prison.

_Would he be released? Would he come after Bella if that were to happen?_

I suddenly felt sick.

Emmett whispered that he wanted to talk to Bella, so I helped Rose carry the desserts into the living room as I saw Bella follow Emmett to the office.

"Do you know what that's about?" I asked Rose as I gestured toward the doorway they'd just disappeared into.

"Yeah. We gathered up all those flowers and gifts left at the hospital. We thought she might want to see them."

I nodded.

"How are you Rose?" I felt like such a jerk. Here she was pregnant, having had lived through this ordeal with the rest of us, and I hadn't even inquired about her health.

"I'm doing really well Edward. Baby Swan's pretty tough, just like the rest of the Swans." She smiled.

"They are tough aren't they?" I agreed quietly with a frown.

"Emmett has this saying, I think it came from his parents, it goes 'God never gives you a cross harder than you can bear'. If that's true, then he and his family must be bordering on superhuman in the strength category." She said with a rueful smile. "They've had more shit thrown at them then anyone I've ever known."

"I certainly hope He's done giving them crosses for a while." I muttered.

"Amen to that." She agreed.

After another minute she stood. "Let's go see what's going on."

We found Emmett and Bella in the study speaking quietly, their arms around each other, both were crying. I started to turn around to leave but Rose grabbed my forearm holding me there.

"Emmett, we don't need to talk about this…" Bella whispered.

"I've got to get this out." He said as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "I was so scared." He whispered. "It was different than with Mom. By the time we heard anything, Mom was already gone. This…" He rubbed his forehead with his fingers. "I felt so fucking helpless. I kept hearing you scream in my mind. It didn't go away until I saw you in the hospital."

"Emmett, it's okay, I'm okay." Bella soothed. I had to swallow the lump in my throat.

Emmett nodded and swallowed hard. "Thank God." He whispered as he held her against him and rubbed her head.

"Rosie just about collapsed when she realized what had happened to you, and I was fucking useless." He muttered.

"No you weren't Emmett." Rose spoke up then. Emmett and Bella turned toward us. "He called the doctor and explained what happened. He prescribed a mild sedative, and then Emmett put me to bed."

This upset Bella even more. "Oh Rose, that much stress, you could have lost the baby."

Rose put her arm around Bella. "Now don't you start Bells. Everything is perfect now, and Baby Swan is going to be perfect too." She said with a smile.

The Letterman show was just the distraction we all needed. That was until Dave showed that stupid photo of me in a dress.

Emmett laughed the loudest, of course. "Oh Andy, I had no idea. First I find out you're a very talented rapper, then your proclivity for dressing in women's clothing is revealed. Holy shit, you're a complicated guy." He said with a grin.

_Asshole._

"What do you mean Edward's a rapper?" Bella questioned.

_Damn you Emmett._

I glared at Emmett.

"You didn't show her that?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Emmett, I doubt she will find it humorous."

Emmett just shrugged.

I was pleasantly surprised when Bella let the matter drop, and didn't bring it up again even after we were back at home.

_-LRM—_

We spent the next few days preparing for the party the next weekend, and for our road trip.

To that end, we grocery shopped for just what we'd need until we left town. Going to the grocery store with Bella had always been an experience, but now it was even more intense. People seemed to have no qualms about approaching us to ask how Bella was feeling. They were a little more timid about requesting photos and autographs, but that changed as Bella's bruises faded.

The grocery store visit also gave us a glimpse of what the tabloids were saying. No surprise that the top story was Bella's abduction and escape.

_**Back at home, Bella's family worries about her mental state**_

_**As Bella heals, Edward worries that wedding will be delayed**_

_**All the drama behind them, Edward and Bella look forward to forever**_

Bella smirked. "Well at least that one got it right." She said as she pointed to the last tabloid in the rack.

I chuckled and shook my head.

She had stopped crying in her sleep toward the end of the week, which made me think that it had been tied to her physical pain.

I was still having a hard time leaving her on her own. I would go as far as the balcony to make phone calls to Jasper, Alec or Jane, but didn't leave the apartment without her.

She didn't seem to mind.

_-LRM—_

'_Daddy, if I give you buwerfwy kisses, wiwl you push me on da swing?' the beautiful little girl in my arms asked just before she pulled my face down to hers and tickled my cheek with her eyelashes. When she was finished I pulled back just enough to gaze at her little face. She looked so much like Bella._

'_It's a deal sweetheart' I said before sitting her on the swing._

'_Higher Daddy' she said as she turned her head toward me and pleaded with a smile. Her big brown eyes watched me trustingly as I pushed the swing just a little higher._

_Her giggles filled the air around us just as a pair of warm arms wrapped around my waist from behind. 'Edward you're such a pushover, I never let her go that high.' Bella said sweetly._

'_It's not high. Anyway, you know I can't deny her.' I grinned apologetically as I turned to face her._

_I wrapped my arms around Bella, her swollen stomach resting between us, and leaned down to brush my lips against her neck. 'You're a wonderful father Edward.' She whispered. I pulled back slightly and placed my hand on top of her stomach just in time to feel the baby kick._

My eyes flew open. Where the hell was I? I looked around at Bella's familiar bedroom.

_A dream?_

I searched the room. My heart clenched when I realized the little brown-eyed girl was gone. She had been the same one that I'd dreamt of before almost losing Bella.

_Was that our child? A child Bella and I would have some day?_

As much as I told myself that it was only a dream, part of me wasn't buying that.

_Hadn't my damned nightmare almost come true?_

_So why not a good dream?_

Suddenly, I wanted it all, and I wanted it now. Our home, our family, our future. This was the life Bella and I would have together and I couldn't wait.

August fourteenth couldn't arrive soon enough.

I rested my head back on the pillow. The apartment was quiet apart from Bella's singing in the kitchen where I assumed she was cooking breakfast.

I threw back the covers, feeling the need to wrap my arms around her and hold her close.

_-LRM-_

"Edward, stop being such a wuss." Bella snapped as she sped down the highway.

"Bella, I am not a wuss. Would you please keep your eyes on the damn road rather than me, and would you _please _go the speed limit." I barked.

I'll admit that I was overprotective before, but since dreaming of our child and a pregnant Bella, I'd gotten slightly more desperate about her safety.

After all, she was the future mother of my children.

She chuckled. "It's kind of hard to miss you when you're white-knuckling my dash. And I'll have you know I'm only going five miles over the speed limit." She turned and raised an eyebrow at me.

_Eyes on the road!_

"You shouldn't have given me this car if you expected me to go slow."

I grimaced. "I've created a monster." I muttered.

She just laughed at me when I complained that she was giving me gray hair.

I chuckled to myself when I realized that after the last two weeks, we should both have gray hair.

_-LRM—_

Wednesday afternoon brought a surprise as we viewed Jill Richardson's 'apology'. I knew something was fishy about it, but didn't share my thoughts with Bella.

For Bella's sake, I was glad she did it, but the apology had all the markings of a deal in the works between her and somebody, probably a studio or a television show.

The next day we heard that she'd landed a spot on a reality show.

Hollywood is so fucking predictable.

_-LRM—_

The obnoxiously loud knocking on the door could only have been coming from Emmett. I contemplated pretending I wasn't there, but he would have easily discovered the truth.

_He'd just use his key._

_Shit._

I pulled the door open with a frown.

"Why hello there Andy. Let's go." He said, as if I should know what he was talking about.

"Go where? I don't want to leave, Bella will be home soon." I said in almost a whine.

"We're going to buy stuff for our road trip. Stop being a bitch and come on." He barked. "You can survive for an afternoon without Bella."

_Oh I beg to differ. _

I didn't say anything. I just glared. He didn't back down. I let out a frustrated breath and grabbed my jacket.

On the way to the hummer, I shot a quick text to Bella.

_**My love-**_

_**Your brother is forcing me to go shopping for 'road trip supplies'**_

_**Pray for me**_

_**Miss you**_

_**-E**_

As we rode toward Tacoma, Emmett explained that there was a 'western wear' store in the mall there, and he couldn't go on this trip without a cowboy hat and boots.

_I should have hidden under Bella's bed._

"Emmett, do you have any idea what a trip to a mall is like for me?" I asked incredulously.

"Quit whining and pull your hood up. No one will bother you." He answered in an exasperated tone. "You better change your attitude before this road trip or I'm leaving you in the middle of fucking nowhere Eddie."

_I guess I was being a bitch._

"Sorry. I just …"

"I know. You hate being away from Bella. I get that." He smirked.

I forced myself to stop moping, and actually ended up enjoying the rest of the ride.

The first stop was a camera shop, where I purchased a new video camera, having left my other one back in California. Then we were off to the western wear store.

I had no desire to purchase anything, so after about thirty minutes of standing around watching Emmett shop, I decided to go in search of a frozen yogurt.

A couple of people recognized me in the food court, and I posed for some photos before carrying my frozen yogurt with me and heading back toward the western wear shop.

As I passed Victoria's Secret, I wondered if Bella would help me choose her lingerie for the honeymoon.

_For what I planned to do, no clothing would be required for long._

At the thought of Bella in sexy lingerie, and then with no sexy lingerie, I started to get a hard on. I was so fucking irritated with myself for thinking about naked Bella while in public, that I seriously contemplated dumping the rest of the yogurt in my pants as punishment.

By this time, I'd reached the western wear store, so I parked my ass on a bench while waiting for Emmett to emerge. As I waited, my phone chimed, alerting me to an incoming text.

.  
_**Take your time**_

_**I'm going to hang out with Rose for a while**_

_**Miss you too. Love you**_

_**-B  
.**_

I read her message and had just decided to dial her number when a quiet voice interrupted me.

"Edward?"

It was a voice I hadn't heard in seven years, and had honestly hoped never to hear again. I turned my head sharply to my right, and standing about ten feet away from me was the woman who had almost single-handedly ruined my life.

I stared at her, my face a blank mask as I took in her appearance. She was still pretty, but looked much older than her twenty-four years, worry lines etched across her pale skin. She also wasn't dressed in the manner I'd remembered. The Meghan I knew in high school wouldn't have left the house without makeup, jewelry and designer clothing.

This Meghan wore no makeup, and was dressed in comfortable jeans and a loose fitting sweatshirt which swallowed her small frame. The thing that amazed me the most was my reaction to seeing her. I had absolutely no feelings for the woman standing in front of me, not even hatred.

She was nothing to me.

I still hadn't spoken as I continued to stare.

"I…" She spoke again. "I don't expect you to ever want to speak to me again. I've thought about trying to contact you a hundred different times…" She trailed off and took a breath as she pushed her sleeves up her forearms in a nervous gesture.

"What could you possibly have had to say?" I asked in a flat voice.

She got a pained look on her face. "I'm sorry?" She whispered. "I know it's not enough, and probably means nothing to you, but I still want to say it. I'm so very sorry."

I raised my eyebrows, but kept the blank expression. She didn't attempt to move any closer to me, and I was glad of that. Even with ten feet between us, it felt too close.

"I've seen you in the news, and with your Isabella. I'm so glad she's alright." She took another breath. "You seem good together. You seem happy."

"She's the only woman I have ever loved." I said truthfully. "The only woman I _will _ever love."

She winced slightly at my words. "You deserve to be happy Edward, more than anyone."

She paused and looked down at the floor before continuing in a whisper. "We were so young when we started dating. I met Jimmy about a month later." She frowned. "Looking back, I realize now that I was never in love with him. I was a young girl in love with the _idea _that a guy in his twenties would take an interest in me."

She shook her head. "I was so foolish. You were nothing but good to me Edward, and I treated you so horribly, using you to hide my relationship with _him_ from my parents."

I let out a breath and wondered what the hell was keeping Emmett. "Alright. Are we finished here?" I asked, looking away to stare at a potted palm, rather than look at her. I found her nervousness irritating for some reason.

She took a deep breath, "I'm HIV positive." She blurted.

I turned my head to stare at her in shock.

"After what happened on prom night, after I was released from the hospital," She continued in a whisper, "my parents sent me to rehab. Once I found out I was HIV positive, I went through a period where I didn't want to live."

This was hard to listen to. I fought against the urge to give a shit about what she'd been through.

"I didn't deserve it, but my family stuck by me. Eventually I made my peace with my situation and decided to go to school. I wanted to help others, so I went into nursing."

I sat there, stunned as I listened to her story.

"I contracted HIV from _him._ Who knows how many other people he infected before he was arrested." She took a breath. "I work with AIDs patients now. In some way, I hope to make up for the damage I've caused; do some good in the world." She clasped her hands together. "It's every rewarding work. There's so much progress being made that people are surviving longer and longer with the disease. The chances that I'll live past forty gets better every day."

_Forty?_

I was glad I was already sitting down. I couldn't imagine someone my age rejoicing in the fact that they _may _live to see forty.

I didn't want to feel pity for this woman that I'd hated for so long, the woman who had been the cause of my arrest and attempted suicide. But pity was exactly what I felt.

I was angry with myself for that. She didn't deserve my pity.

Should I tell her how she ruined me? How for so many years I'd remained a closed-off prick because of her, avoiding getting close to anyone, including my own family? How I'd battled depression?

Bella's beautiful face came unbidden to my mind then, calming me, reminding me that now I'd have everything I thought I wanted with Meghan, but I'd have it with someone I _really _loved.

If Meghan hadn't done what she did, as awful as it was, I may never have found Bella.

_Bella_

_My soul mate_

_My saving grace_

"So, that's all. I just wanted to express to you how sorry I am. I don't expect you to ever forgive me, but I need to forgive myself Edward. I need to do that so I can move on with my life." She shifted from one foot to the other. "I've found someone who loves me. The amazing thing is that after I told him everything I'd done, he still wanted me." She said in an awed whisper. "We're building a life together."

_A life that may only last another fifteen years…_

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, before resting my elbows on my knees. I had no idea how to process all of this. I was getting a fucking headache.

She chuckled. "I see that you still run your hands through your hair when you're frustrated." I shot her a look. "Oh, uh sorry" she whispered.

There was silence for a moment. "Well, thank you for listening. You could have told me to go to hell, and I'd have left you alone." She turned to go. "Goodbye Edward." She whispered. "I hope you and Bella will be very happy together." She said sincerely before turning and walking away.

She wanted my _forgiveness. _Was that something I was capable of giving her? I thought about how forgiving Bella had been. I knew for a fact that she'd forgiven Geri Chance for the evil she'd unleashed. I also knew that someday, not tomorrow but someday, she'd forgive the ranger for what he did.

Unlike those two people, Meghan had actually shown remorse and apologized for her actions. Could I bring myself to forgive her?

I had to admit that the fact she was HIV positive did have some bearing on the fact that I'd even consider forgiving her. In the end, her actions in high school had harmed herself a lot more then they'd harmed me.

My girl had been returned to me only nine days before. Sure she was bruised, but she was alive. I owed the universe a little forgiveness.

I stood from the bench and followed the way I'd seen Meghan leave. Less than five minutes later, I caught up to her. When I was about two feet behind her, I spoke so that only she could hear me.

"I forgive you" I said in a hoarse whisper to the back of her head.

I heard her gasp. She never turned, but her pace slowed and her hand reached up to brush across her cheek. Wiping a tear perhaps? "Thank you." She whispered back.

I stopped and stood where I was as I watched her walk away. Once she was out of sight, I turned back the way I'd come. As I passed Victoria's Secret again, Emmett came barreling out of the store, almost bumping into me.

"That place is a fucking torture chamber for those of us abstaining until our wedding day." He boomed, earning chuckles from the mall patrons within earshot.

I couldn't muster the energy to answer him. I was drained. I wanted nothing more than to hold my girl in my arms.

All the way home, Emmett tried to engage me in conversation. I wasn't trying to be an asshole, I was simply exhausted. When we arrived back at the apartment, I sat on the sofa waiting for Bella to arrive.

Less than five minutes later, she came through the door. I looked at her, my personal angel, and once again everything in my life was as it should be.

The things Meghan had told me were playing and replaying in my brain. Had I forgiven her too easily?

No. This woman had paid too harsh a price for her mistakes. I had no choice but to set her free from her guilt. It was done.

I pulled Bella into my arms. "I love you so much Bella." I whispered before I kissed her with all the desperation of a dying man clinging to his only lifeline, because that's exactly what she was.

When we broke the kiss, she had a worried look. "Edward, what's happened, what's wrong?"

I dropped my gaze as I prepared to tell her everything. I cleared my throat. "I saw Meghan." I answered in a strained voice.

_*************************************A/N******************************_

_**A/N Better?**_

_**Next chap of V&V will have the farewell party at WIRI. It should be exciting. Watch for a sneak peek before the whole chapter posts.**_

_**Love in the form of a review is very much appreciated. Also, I've been nominated for several 'Avant Garde Awards', Round 1voting begins May 22…please vote for me. (I will beg again! ).**_

_**TTFN**_


	48. A Shiner for the Birthday Boy

**Disclaimer- Stephenie still owns the usual suspects.  
I own my original characters and original story. **

***This parallels chapter 64 of V&V 'Strange Days & Sucker Punches'. Please read that before attempting this.**

**Enjoy!**

******************************LRM************************************

**Chapter 64 – A Shiner for the Birthday Boy **

Bella tried to hide the frown that appeared at the mention of Meghan's name, but I still caught it.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Always more concerned about how I was feeling than about herself.

I shrugged before proceeding to tell her everything about my visit with Meghan. In a way, this talk with Bella was necessary in order to finally get the closure I needed. After confiding in Bella, the weight of the past seven years seemed to at last lift from my shoulders, hopefully never to trouble me again.

After this, I doubted whether Meghan or the pain she caused would even cross my mind, and if she did, it would merely be as a foggy distant memory. My present and my future sat beside me, studying me with her beautiful brown eyes.

"Edward, I have to say something. I hope it doesn't come across as insensitive but" She hesitated "I'm _really _glad you never had sex with her." She said with a small smile. "I'm glad you didn't for other reasons but, I'm really glad now…"

I reached up in order to gently release her lip from where it was trapped by her teeth. "I couldn't agree more. I'm very glad that you're my one and only Bella." I couldn't hold back any longer, I had to kiss her. This time I wasn't desperate or urgent. Instead, I poured every bit of my love and adoration for my girl into the kiss, she was the only future I was interested in having. I vowed that, after today, that future would never be haunted by the ghosts of my past.

_-LRM—_

I had never been to _The Ruins_ before, although my mother had spoken about it often. Once I got a look at the courtyard, I had to agree with Emmett, it was damn nice.

"So, once we return from Vegas, are you and Bella planning to stay around Seattle until the wedding?" Emmett asked as we went to get drinks.

I assumed he was speaking of _his _wedding. "For the most part" I answered "I have to go back to L.A. to perform some community service, but I'll be back here before Clint arrives."

He nodded.

"I'll grab a table" Emmett declared as he walked over to a table near the bar. I decided to go in search of Bella. With drinks in hand, I scouted the ballroom first.

_Surely she and Rose aren't still in the rest room?_

I backtracked and found Emmett still seated alone before I headed in the direction of the powder room.

I saw her before I heard what she was saying to Mike Newton. She was smiling, which was good news for Newton because I wouldn't have hesitated handing him his ass if he were to make her feel uncomfortable as he'd done in the past.

"….now. As much as I hate to admit it, Masen really loves you." I heard Newton say.

_Well I'll be.._

Bella smiled broadly. "Almost as much as I love him."

"I think you've got that the wrong way round Miss Swan." I announced before walking toward her.

"Newton." I said with a polite nod of the head to Mike.

Mike sighed. "I suppose while I'm at it, I should get all my apologies out of the way. Sorry for being an asshole Masen. Do you think we could start over?" He asked as he held out his hand for a shake.

_Seems like everyone is apologizing today._

I shuffled both drinks into one hand in order to shake Newton's. "Absolutely. As long as we're clear on _boundaries._" I warned with a glance toward Bella. "Then we don't have a problem."

Mike grinned. "We're clear." He said before turning to face Bella again. "Good luck Bella. I hope things go back to normal for you now." He glanced at me then. "For you both." Mike added in a serious tone. "I wish you all the best." He said before walking away.

Bella raised both eyebrows and looked at me. "This has been a weird day." She muttered as she held back a smile.

_That it has._

"I was thinking _surreal, _but _weird _will do." I chuckled. We made the rounds, speaking with Bella's co-workers before eventually ending up back in the ballroom.

"Come on Edward, let's dance." She directed, earning a wary look from me.

"No, I'm not drunk." She defended.

"Bella, you're actually asking me to dance?" I asked with a smile.

"Come on" She directed as she grabbed my hand. "This offer won't last forever."

If I had known the torture Isabella was going to put me through on the dance floor, I would have come up with some reason that would have excused me from dancing with her.

As it was, I _tried _to keep the dancing as innocent as humanly possible, but when her ass kept grazing against my very prominent erection, I came very close to losing my mind, and embarrassing myself in public.

"Are you trying to kill me love?" I whispered.

She snickered in response. "Definitely not. I want you alive and well and waiting at the altar in fifty-seven days."

She glanced over her shoulder at me as I shot her a brilliant smile. "You've been counting too." I remarked before turning her around to kiss her in full view of everyone.

_God how I love her._

_-LRM—_

It seemed that all evening, no matter where we were, that fucker Victor James was lurking on the periphery.

Once Rose's producer finished the tribute for her, I glanced around the ballroom. James wasn't anywhere to be seen, and Rose and Emmett were in the room, so I judged it a good time to maybe hit the men's room before grabbing us a couple of sodas.

"Will you be okay for a minute sweetheart?" I asked Bella. "I'm going to get us a couple of soft drinks."

"Sure." She answered before I gave her a smile and headed for the door. As soon as I exited the men's room, I was surrounded by three females very insistent that I pose for photos with them. It took longer than it should have, and I was certain that two of them had been drinking more than was prudent. My first clue was the 'wandering hands'.

After I extricated myself from that situation, I got our drinks and headed back toward the ballroom. When I passed through one of the sitting rooms and saw Rose and Emmett talking there with a couple of people, and Bella not among them, I got an uneasy feeling.

_Damn it. It shouldn't have left her alone this long._

When I rounded the corner into the ballroom, I couldn't believe the sight before my eyes.

That miserable bastard Victor James was gripping _my girl_ by the arms, preventing her from leaving, while he spewed his venom.

In my anger and surprise, the drinks fell from my hands.

"I bet you like it rough." I heard him say.

_I will kill him._

"Get your fucking hands off her" I barked. I saw Isabella close her eyes and sigh in relief before darting to my side. I pulled her close. "Are you alright sweetheart?" I asked as I kissed her temple.

She nodded in answer.

It was time to turn my attention to the douchebag.

"I warned you that day in your office James. One phone call is all it will take." I seethed. I wanted to punch his stupid face. "You can kiss your sorry career goodbye." I barked.

"Who the fuck do you think you are Masen?" He bit back. "You threaten me because I dare to talk to you girlfriend?" He smirked before he spoke again. "I was just keeping Isabella company while you were _distracted _out in the hall."

_Son of a bitch._

"By the way, I've fucked every one of those women" His voice lowering to a whisper as he gestured toward the doorway. "Just between you and me, they weren't very good, but who am I to deny you my sloppy seconds" He chuckled "especially when I'm more than willing to treat myself to yours?" Then he leered at Bella. _My_ girl. _My_ fiancée. _My _beautiful Bella whom he _dared _to touch with his filthy, fucking hands.

I snapped. The rational part of my brain gave over control of my actions to the white hot anger I'd been harboring for days as I launched myself at him. I intended to make him suffer.

Hadn't I vowed that no one would ever hurt her? I'd failed yet again to protect Bella, but by God I could punish those who foolishly attempted to harm her. Besides, I'd warned him.

_Bastard deserved it._

James was on the receiving end of all the anger and hatred that had been building inside me since the day Bella told me about her mother's death. As I pummeled him, I thought of what Jeffrey Dryden had done to her, what the Ranger had tried to do, and every hurtful word James himself had said to her. _And _the fact that he had _dared _to touch her.

The small measure of satisfaction that I felt with the first punch grew each and every time that my fist made contact with his body. I wanted to pummel him until he was unrecognizable, until he was a bloody heaping mess on the floor of the ballroom.

Too soon, I felt myself being dragged away from him by several pairs of strong hands. I fought against them until I caught a glimpse of my girl's face. I stopped struggling, I couldn't continue down that road, it made me no better than him.

I realized then that I would have to satisfy myself with the fact that I'd been able to land a few punches before being stopped. It would have to be enough.

I saw what James was planning to do before anyone else, but didn't have time to say a word before his fist made contact with my face. It hurt like hell, but nothing could take away the satisfaction I felt from the beat down I'd given him a moment before.

"Edward!" Bella shouted as the men let go of me in order to grab James. When Emmett punched James in the confusion immediately following, it was a total surprise. After all, he'd arrived late to the incident and didn't even know what had happened. When he referred to me as his 'brother-in-law' it made me proud. After everything we'd suffered through together, we were family.

They hauled James away after that.

"Oh Edward, I think you're going to have a black eye." Bella announced sadly as she kissed my bruised cheek. All I could do in return was smile.

I know it was a twisted thought, but in a way it seemed like I'd taken that hit for her, and by absorbing that pain, I was sharing in the pain she'd suffered at the hands of another evil bastard days before.

She grinned back. "It's beautiful." She whispered. "Thank you." Bella understood me better than anyone.

"I'm sorry I didn't get back sooner Bella. A group of women stopped me in the hall wanting photographs." I told her.

"So I heard." She whispered before kissing my cheek. I sighed and let her touch soothe me.

I was glad no one wanted to stay after that. The valet brought the hummer to the front, and we helped our girls inside. As soon as we'd closed their doors, I gripped Emmett's shoulder. "Thanks man, for hitting James."

"Eddie, you're family. That's what families do. But sometime would you let me in on why you punched him?" He grinned cheekily.

"Absolutely" I answered as he gave me a fist bump.

It turned out that I didn't have to tell him. Once we were in the car, Bella relayed the entire incident to us.

Unbelievably, Victor had found a way to get to Bella that I never expected. She seemed to be recovering so well from the whole ordeal with the ranger, there was no way I could risk something like an interview with Dryden causing a setback.

I'd be making some phone calls in the morning.

_-LRM—_

"Unfortunately, if James has gotten permission to do the interview, we can't stop him. We can, however, make it clear that we intend to sue if anything said about Bella is not already public knowledge. There can be no veiled threats, no hints at anything that would make Bella uncomfortable. James will have to walk a very fine line indeed in order to keep from facing an ugly court battle. Somehow I don't think he wants a legal shitstorm raining down on his head during his attempt to better his career." Kyle explained. "I still think your best bet Edward, may be to go through your Hollywood contacts in order to shut the project down before it begins."

We were on our way to Forks for our last Pre-Cana class when I phoned Kyle about Victor James's intention to interview Jeffrey Dryden. "Okay Kyle. Thanks. I'll be in touch."

The next two calls I made were to Jasper and Alec. They both planned to find out as much as possible about the new show James was starring in.

The class about raising children was not quite what I expected. A lot of what was mentioned by Mr. and Mrs. Combs was common sense. Aside from the near breakdown exhibited by Rose, the class was less than exciting. Maybe it was just the fact that I couldn't wait for it to be over.

My thoughts kept wandering back to the little girl I had dreamt of. I found myself paying less and less attention to the class, and paying more attention to Bella's profile as she sat there smiling and listening to Mrs. Combs go on and on about the mischief her own children had gotten into while growing up.

I have no doubt that Emmett made them all look like amateurs.

"What do you mean there's nothing we can do?" I barked at Jasper. It was Saturday evening and we were back at the apartment. Thankfully, I'd stepped onto the balcony in order not to disturb Bella.

"The producer of Victor James's new show is Louise Collins. I'm sure you remember her." Jazz answered.

I thought for a moment before it dawned on me. "The same Louise Collins that worked as a director's assistant on _The Lost Knight?_"

"The very same." Jasper answered.

I groaned internally, remembering how Louise and I had a major disagreement during filming of _The Lost Knight _which led to her being fired from the movie. The disagreement stemmed from the fact that she wanted to suck my dick, and in response, I told her to stay the fuck away from me.

"How the hell did she become a producer?" I barked at Jazz even though I knew none of this was his fault. "According to Alec, Louise has been a busy girl during the last few years. She latched onto the sole heir of a shipping magnate. This guy knows nothing about the entertainment industry, but is willing to finance her projects in order to keep her happy. She's tried a couple different television shows which have flopped."

"The network seems to like her ideas for this one. There's no way we can halt production, at best we can only keep them from crossing certain lines."

I was upset. "Look Jazz. I think it best that Bella not find out about this yet. I want her to enjoy this vacation. Once we're home, I'll let her know what's going on."

"Okay Edward." He sighed. "If my opinion matters, I think Bella will surprise you. We've all seen for ourselves how strong she is. My belief is that she'll handle this just as she has everything else. She's an amazing woman."

"That she is." I agreed.

As usual, Bella fell asleep in my arms that night. I knew that when I awoke in the morning it would be my birthday. I also knew that because she would be with me, it would be the happiest birthday I'd ever had.

_-LRM—_

_I was on set, waiting for Hal to call my name when I felt a trail of warm kisses on my jaw and neck. I closed my eyes._

_"Happy birthday, I love you." I heard Bella whisper._

I could feel her in my arms, and forced my eyes open. "Thank you sweetheart." I whispered back.

"I'm sorry I don't have birthday cake for you." Bella said with a smile. "That will be at your parents' later. I do have a gift though, and I could sing happy birthday to you."

_mmm…Best Birthday Ever_

I laughed as I imagined Bella singing while blushing profusely. "That's not necessary. All I really want is to hold you just like this."

I didn't want her to move.

She seemed content with that, and snuggled against my side. After a few minutes, her breathing pattern changed, and I knew she'd fallen back asleep.

I lay there awake. The Victor James clusterfuck was still on my mind, along with the realization once again that, no matter what we did, because Bella was a public figure now there would always be someone wanting to cash in on that. Even if we were to diffuse this particular situation, there would be more in the future. Rumors, accusations or just remarks guaranteed to get a rise out of her…or me.

Was Jasper right? Had she grown strong enough to handle it? All of it? Every time I thought about what she'd done to the Ranger, I wanted to believe so.

When it was drawing close to the time we'd have to leave for church, I woke her up.

"We have to get ready for church soon Sleeping Beauty." I whispered as I gently rubbed her arm.

She nodded and opened her eyes. "Would you like your present now?" She asked.

This took me by surprise. "Now? You're not waiting for the party?"

She cleared her throat and sat up. "Believe me Edward; I don't want there to be an audience when you open it." She moved until she could whisper the next part in my ear. "My gift is for your eyes only."

_Fuck me, I hope it's a belly dance._

My dick literally twitched in anticipation.

"What is it?" I asked apprehensively.

She leaned over and pulled a box from under her bed before handing it to me.

_Okay, I need to calm the fuck down. Bella's obviously not doing a belly dance or anything sexy; my imagination is running away with itself. _

_I need to get my mind out of the damn gutter, and stop letting my dick think for me._

I pulled the gift from the box not realizing it was a calendar until I opened it. And holy shit what a calendar…

There stood the love of my life photographed in vivid living color, the pose was from _Gypsy, _but the sex goddess looking back at me was all Bella. I literally couldn't take my eyes off of her. "Fuck" I whispered as I slowly scanned the photo starting with her beautiful sexy smile before trailing down across her bare back, lingering for a moment on her sequined panties, before taking in her sexy as fuck legs perched atop a pair of black stilettos.

I was momentarily paralyzed.

Bella's voice distracted me, "Edward, would you please say something. I mean, I can take it if you don't like it. Just tell me the truth." She said in a nervous whisper.

_What?_

I looked up at her, thoughts of all the different ways I wanted to worship her body flashing through my tortured brain. "Bella, are you actually harboring a doubt that I wouldn't find this photo the singularly sexiest thing I'd ever seen?" I said with a smirk. "Bella, I wish you could see yourself the way I do. Or maybe not, I would be embarrassed for you to know my thoughts at this particular moment Miss Swan."

_That was the fucking truth._

I set the calendar aside and pulled her down on the bed beneath me. I began to leave soft kisses on her neck and shoulders. "Bella, my self-control is hanging on by a mere thread. Please tell me there are no more photos like that in the rest of the calendar." I asked as I pulled the collar of her shirt away from her neck, needing to kiss as much of her skin as possible.

"Um. Sorry?" She answered.

I groaned as I continued to touch her. Without consciously realizing what I was doing, my hands were suddenly on her breasts. "I'm never going to be able to let you out of my sight, you're too fucking beautiful." I managed to choke out as I felt her warm skin. Bella said something, but I didn't catch it, my mind too busy working out the fastest way to remove her shirt.

"Edward, please." I heard her that time.

I froze.

_Oh shit. What the hell was I doing?_

"Oh God Bella, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me."

I felt like an animal, momentarily losing my self-control like that.

"Edward, please don't apologize. I can't wait until we don't have to stop. The thought of it is beginning to take over most of my waking moments."

Aware that Bella made a habit of letting me off the hook entirely too easily, I sat up and pecked her luscious lips, too anxious to view the rest of the photos at that moment than to beat myself up for my actions.

My eyes were treated to photo after photo of Bella in poses ranging from sweet and innocent to cocktease extraordinaire.

"How did you do this?" I asked in amazement.

She was gorgeous. When I contemplated the fact that my shy little Bella had put herself out there in this way simply to please me, it took my breath away.

"Alice" She answered.

_I should have known._

"Bella, you have captured every one of my favorite Hollywood divas along with some of my favorite Bella fantasies." I said with a chuckle as I tapped one of the photos.

"Your sister keeps referring to that one as 'hot for teacher'. I told her that term made me uncomfortable and that I prefer 'naughty librarian' because it doesn't make me feel like a pedophile." She was trying not to smile.

I laughed as I pulled her to me and kissed the top of her head before continuing to peruse the calendar.

When I turned the page and got an eyeful of Bella lying in the hay holding a firearm, I felt all the blood in my body travel straight to my dick. It vaguely registered that the photo was a recreation of a scene from _The Outlaw, _but I was too busy trying to remember how to form words to fully comprehend that fact.

"I think I'm going to have a heart attack." I groaned when I could finally speak.

She had the nerve to snicker at my agony. "Why?"

"Bella this is too fucking sexy. _You're holding a_ _gun_." I choked out before shaking my head and laughing. "Ever since you told me you knew how to shoot, I've been fantasizing about you with a weapon."

She fucking laughed at me.

When I turned to the last photo, I was almost overcome with emotion. It was for May, the month that I proposed to Bella. There was my beautiful girl, captured for posterity, looking as she did the night she agreed to be my wife.

I looked up at her face. "Bella this is perfect." I whispered before pulling her close and kissing her. "I love you so much baby. Thank you."

"You're welcome." She answered with a smile.

I noticed then that there was a CD lying in the bottom of the box. "What's this?" I asked as I held it up.

"Well, somehow I knew that you'd want copies of those photos for your laptop, so all the photos are on the CD."

_Did I need any further proof that Bella was perfect for me?_

My heart was filled to capacity with love for this woman.

I smiled. "You thought of everything baby." I smirked before sighing loudly. "And now if you'll excuse me, I'm starting my birthday with a _very _cold shower."

She laughed, I was serious.

_What was that song Emmett sang about blue balls? _

_-LRM—_

"Are you enjoying your birthday son?" My father asked as we stood with Charlie watching Emmett and Jasper play pool.

I nodded and smiled.

"It's a good thing you aren't filming any time soon." He said as he gestured toward my black eye."

I had forgotten about my eye until we arrived at my parents' house. Obviously my mother made a big deal about it, although she never questioned how I got it.

_Alice probably told her_

Dad hadn't mentioned it until now.

"About that eye" Charlie began, as if he'd just remembered something. "Emmett told me what happened the other night." He paused, taking a deep breath. "First of all, I'm trying to understand what kind of a person would do that to someone else. Interviewing the piece of garbage that murdered Bella's mother right in front of her and fully planned to do the same to her?" Charlie's voice betrayed the sadness that he'd felt for years. I took another breath. "Who does that?" He whispered while staring down at the floor.

Everyone in the room remained silent, not knowing the answer any more than Charlie did.

Charlie sighed before looking at me again. "I also heard what he was saying about Bella." He let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm damn proud of you for beating the hell out of him Edward." He said with a smile as he patted me on the shoulder.

"You realize Chief that _technically _I assaulted him." I whispered conspiratorially.

Charlie pursed his lips and rubbed one hand across his chin. "Funny thing about that, the way I heard it, he punched you first" He said with a smirk "and then made up some shit about Emmett punching him too, which several witnesses claim never happened."

Charlie grinned. I nodded, returning the grin. If he was okay with that story, so was I.

"I may as well say this right here in front of your Dad and Emmett and Jasper." Charlie cleared his throat, drawing everyone's attention to him. "I don't think I could have asked for a better man to marry my daughter. You've more than proven yourself worthy of her these past few months. It's obvious that you put her first in everything, and that's as it should be." I noticed his mustache twitch. "I just wanted you to know that when the day arrives, I'll be proud to call you my son-in-law." He grinned then and held out his hand.

I shook his hand, "Thank you sir."

_Charlie was quite eloquent when he wanted to be._

After that, Charlie and Dad began to discuss the chartered fishing trip Bella and I had given him.

Emmett, obviously eavesdropping, interrupted. "Dad, please tell me you're not taking your _girlfriend_ on the fishing trip."

Charlie gave him a dirty look. "Emmett, we've been on two dates. I don't think that qualifies her as my 'girlfriend'." He snapped.

Emmett thought for a minute. "So…you're not doing the wild thing?" He asked with a quirked eyebrow. Dad and Jasper both started to snicker. I kept my expression blank, not wanting to lose any of the ground I'd gained with the Chief.

"Emmett" Charlie barked in warning.

"I'm just asking old man. It's going to really piss me off if my father, _the monk, _gets his freak on while I'm _abstaining._" He announced with a frown.

Charlie groaned. "You know Emmett; it's pretty hard to take you seriously with that shirt on." He said, referring to Emmett's DILF shirt. "And it's especially hard to take you seriously when you open your mouth and stupid shit like that spills out of it."

Dad, Jasper and I all laughed at that. Emmett just gave Charlie a cheeky grin.

"I never fully appreciated the fact that I get to plan your bachelor party until this moment." Charlie said with a smirk.

Emmett's smile vanished immediately.

_-LRM—_

"Bella, if you forget anything we can always purchase it on the road." I told her in an effort to calm her down.

"Edward, I love you, but it would be best to leave me alone right now. I'm in the zone."

I laughed.

_After a few trips with me she won't stress about packing any more. It becomes second nature._

My ringing phone distracted me. I glanced at the screen.

_Jasper_

"I'll take this on the balcony." I told her.

"Hey Jazz."

"Hi Edward. I had something I needed to tell you. I wasn't sure I'd be able to get a moment alone on the train later."

"What's going on?" I asked, expecting this to be about Victor James.

"The Oprah show just called, more specifically, Oprah Winfrey _herself _just called me."

_Whoah_

"Yeah" Jasper commented on my stunned silence.

"Oprah has requested that Bella appear with you on the show." Jasper blurted.

"Uh" I was on the verge of freaking out, but stopped myself. "I'll ask Bella." I simply replied.

"Wow, I really expected an ass-chewing for not telling her 'no'." Jasper said with a chuckle.

"Now why would I do that? You can't take it upon yourself to say _no _to Oprah" I chuckled back. "Bella can decide what she wants to do. Thanks for letting me know Jazz."

"No problem Edward, see you on the train."

When I walked back inside, I found Bella wheeling her suitcase to the living room. I smiled before retrieving my own luggage and setting it beside hers.

I then took her by the hand and led her over to the sofa. It was best if she knew about Oprah's request while we were still alone.

"Bella, I need to ask you something."

She waited expectantly.

"As you know, I'm due to appear on _Oprah_ this Thursday."

She nodded.

"That was Jazz on the phone. Oprah herself called him to ask if you would consider being on the show with me."

_**********************************A/N********************************_

_**A/N Short chapter. Edward didn't have a lot to say this time. **_

_**The next V&V begins on the train. Can't wait to start this trip. Watch the Facebook and blog for V&V sneak peeks.**_

_**Shameless Plug: Voting for Round 1 of the Avant Garde Awards has started. V&V has been nominated in several categories. Even Christopher (Miles) has been nominated….he is thrilled let me tell you. So, please vote for V&V if you are so inclined! The link is Avantgardeawards (dot) com….I'll also post the link on my profile page. **_

_**Review too if you please!**_


	49. Empire Builder to the Windy City

**Disclaimer- Stephenie still owns the usual suspects.  
I own my original characters and original story. **

***This parallels chapter 65 of V&V 'Scenic Views & Meeting Duke'. Please read that before attempting this.**

**Enjoy!**

******************************LRM************************************

**Chapter 65 – Empire Builder to the Windy City**

In order to enjoy the first leg of this vacation, I was willing to overlook the fact that our compartment was so small that when Bella and I turned around at the same time, we bumped into each other. Shoving aside the part of me that liked being pampered and catered to, aka Edward Masen, I decided to tap into the part that had been long dormant; the ten year old boy who enjoyed spending part of each summer with his Grandparents, and riding for hours upon end in the back seat of a Volvo while arguing with his sister. The same sister who still believed she knew more than me simply because she was born a mere eleven months earlier.

By the time I'd set up my laptop with the GPS running, there was no denying that I was starting to enjoy myself. It had been almost five o'clock in the evening when the train departed Seattle, so I knew the landscapes we'd see tonight wouldn't be very different than those we were used to. Still I was looking forward to seeing the vast open spaces that followed.

Montana in particular fascinated me. Ever since I'd seen _A River Runs Through It_, I'd wanted to see Big Sky Country for myself. This trip didn't qualify as a true visit though. I made a mental note to take Bella on a proper vacation there one day soon.

_Now to find a five star hotel in the wilderness._

As we ate in the dining car that evening, I thought about the fact that my parents were headed to England in a couple of days. It was a vacation of sorts, but Mom was also going to purchase furnishings and hire decorators for the Tolkien house as a wedding gift for Bella and I while they were there.

Bella wasn't precisely aware that Mom had been gathering information about more than Bella's taste in wedding flowers these last few weeks. By now I was certain that she had appointments to visit every antique dealer within fifty miles of London, and a clear idea of exactly what she would purchase.

During dinner, I spent a lot of time gazing out the windows. After all the crazy shit of the last few weeks, it was nice to relax.

I knew that Jasper would enjoy this, and lamented the fact that he and Alice had to return to L.A.

_Maybe another time._

"While you're on your road trip, I'll be back in L.A., working" Jasper informed. "I'll be handing you a couple of scripts when I see you again so be prepared."

I nodded, knowing I couldn't escape work for long.

After dinner, I wanted nothing more than a little privacy with my girl, and as usual, Bella and I seemed to be on the same page.

We relaxed back in the compartment and watched the miles fly by. I had to admit that my eyes were on Bella more than the scenery. As I watched her, I thought about the different honeymoon options I'd been considering.

After our wedding, I had an entire month before I had to report on set for _Enemy Combatant. _The only thing Bella and I had discussed was the fact that we both wanted to go someplace warm.

"It's so beautiful." She whispered as I watched her.

"Yes it is." I murmured.

_Yes she is._

_No wonder my mother is always laughing and telling me I'm 'smitten'._

She glanced up at me and smiled as she placed a hand on my cheek and bent up to kiss my lips. "I've made my decision." She whispered.

"About what?" I asked.

"I'm going on Oprah with you." She stated simply.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

She nodded. "This is part of your life. I know there are some things I will have to do in order to share that life."

I shook my head then. "No Bella, that is my work. _You _are my life. As I've said before, I would rather you be happy than do something that makes you uncomfortable."

She smiled. "I know that. This is my decision. Who knows? I may actually enjoy it." She looked down then. "Leno was actually kind of fun. The added benefit is that this will drive Rose crazy. Oprah's her idol." She admitted with a giggle.

I couldn't believe she was referring to our stint on Leno as 'fun' especially after most of the English-speaking world was made aware of her verbal spew backstage. "Alright. Just know that you are free to change your mind at any time."

"I won't." She said decidedly.

I believed her.

A short time later, I sent a text to Jasper advising him to let Oprah know that Bella had agreed to do the show.

When it was too dark to see anything outside, we closed the curtains. I pulled out my guitar and started to play. Every now and then I would look up at Bella and see her smiling at me over the top of her laptop as she typed.

Eventually I added vocals to my efforts, choosing another Van Morrison song that made me think of Bella. I kept my eyes trained on her as I sang.

_I can hear her heart beat for a thousand miles  
And the heavens open every time she smiles  
And when I come to her that's where I belong  
Yet I'm running to her like a river's song _

Bella stopped typing and looked up at me, her lips slightly parted as she listened.

_She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love  
She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love _

The lyrics of the chorus coaxed a wider smile.

_She's got a fine sense of humor when I'm feeling low down  
And when I come to her when the sun goes down  
Take away my trouble, take away my grief  
Take away my heartache, in the night like a thief_

I smiled at her playfully as I continued.

_Yes I need her in the daytime  
Yes I need her in the night  
Yes I want to throw my arms around her  
Kiss her hug her kiss her hug her tight _

She continued to smile sweetly.

_And when I'm returning from so far away_  
_She gives me some sweet lovin' brighten up my day_  
_Yes it makes me righteous, and it makes me whole_  
_Yes it makes me mellow down to my soul_

_She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love  
She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love_

As soon as I finished, she was there, standing in front of me. I set the guitar aside and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her against me as she wrapped hers around my neck. "That was beautiful. I love you Edward." She said as she cradled my head against her stomach.

"I love you too Bella."

_-LRM—_

I admit it. I hadn't made a huge effort to dress in the shower. Yes, everything I told Bella was true, but I also loved to get a reaction out of her. I guess every now and then I needed reassurance that she still wanted a physical relationship.

If the look on her face was any indication, I had nothing to worry about. It took a lot of effort to suppress the laughter dying to escape when I took in her reaction to my almost naked body.

Knowing Bella, I should have guessed that she'd exact revenge. When she exited the shower in a towel my thoughts immediately descended into the gutter as I quickly tried to come up with ways to make the towel drop and look like an accident.

_pervert_

As it turned out, there was no need. Bella dropped the towel herself. Sadly, she'd already put on her panties, but I was treated to a view of her naked breasts.

_Beautiful_.

_-LRM-_

The bed, or berth may have been the proper term, was regrettably small. We were used to something quite a bit bigger, but somehow when I settled in and pulled her against me, it didn't matter. My only other option was to sleep in the upper bunk, away from Bella, and that simply wasn't an acceptable alternative.

I found the movement of the train to be quite relaxing, and before I knew it, I'd fallen into a deep sleep.

I was woken by the sound of Bella gasping for air. I sat straight up, not knowing what the hell was happening. At that exact moment, she let out the most blood-curdling scream I'd heard outside of a horror movie.

Full-on panic set in then as I turned her to face me and saw the trace of blood on her lip. She was blinking her eyes rapidly as if trying to wake herself up.

_Is it safe to wake someone in the middle of a nightmare? Or does that pertain to sleepwalkers?_

_Shit I can't remember._

I decided I didn't care; I need to be sure she was fully awake and to understand that she was safe.

"Sweetheart" I called frantically as I ran my fingers across her forehead and down her cheek. "Bella baby it was just a dream." I said as I pushed the hair back from her forehead. "Sweetheart, your lip is bleeding."

She was shaking all over as I wrapped myself around her. Her eyes darted past me, taking in her surroundings. I hoped she was starting to realize where she was. Her breathing had just begun to calm when Emmett banged on the door, causing her to let out another startled scream.

"Bella" he shouted in a panic. "Edward, open this fucking door."

I reached around Bella, and unlocked the door, allowing he and Rose to enter.

"Is she okay?" Emmett asked me. "We heard the scream." He said as he crouched in front of Bella and took her hand.

She buried her face in my chest as she sat there holding both our hands. "I was in the Ranger's car" She managed to choke out.

_Oh shit_

"I thought I was back there and that everything that had happened since had been a dream." She said in a hoarse whisper as she cried. "But then,.. then he.. he wasn't the Ranger any more, he was Jeffrey Dryden." She sobbed. "He told me that I'd never be rid of him; that he would kill anyone who tried to take me away from him." She whimpered.

_This is all that fucker Victor James's fault._

I felt like I'd been kicked in the stomach. My poor girl had lived through hell not once but twice in her life, and people like Victor James found a way to further their careers with her misery.

It was fucking unfair. Jeffrey Dryden and Victor James should be the ones having nightmares.

Rose handed me a paper towel and I wiped the smeared blood from Bella's lip where she'd bitten it. Emmett and Rose went back to their room soon after, as I continued to hold Bella, letting her cry it out.

Eventually she fell asleep in my arms and I lay us both down. When I was certain that her dreams were peaceful, I allowed myself to drift off with her. The next morning, I breathed a sigh of relief when she seemed to be back to her old self. Aside from the fact that she tried to apologize to everyone for disturbing their sleep, the nightmare didn't seem to have any lasting effects.

I laughed out loud at Rose's reaction when she found out that Bella was appearing on _Oprah _with me. Her smile when I agreed to introduce her to Oprah was reminiscent of the time I'd given her the keys to my Vanquish.

_-LRM—_

The next few hours were spent in the lounge. After seeing the beautiful Montana landscape for myself, I decided that Bella and I would definitely be coming back here on vacation at some point.

_Maybe to a ski resort_

Thinking about that brought back memories of our trip to Aspen which, in turn brought another smile to my face.

I knew that Bella was amused by my enthusiasm for the scenery, but she didn't say anything. Emmett didn't rib me about it either, because he was more excited than anyone about this trip.

When Emmett mentioned that he and Rose were thinking of looking at houses out on Bainbridge Island, I bit the inside of my cheek. After this vacation, Bella and I had talked about looking for a home. I had been musing over purchasing something on Mercer Island to be close to my parents, but Bainbridge may be a better choice. It definitely offered more privacy than Mercer Island, and Bella would probably enjoy having Rose and Emmett close by.

At the mention of wanting a toilet in the shower though, I realized that I didn't want him and Rose to be _too _close.

_-LRM—_

Before dinner, Emmett notified us that a couple of paps had boarded the train. It was something I had feared, but fooled myself into believing we'd luck out for once and be able to escape the press for a couple of days.

_Yeah, right._

I glared at the bastards when we passed them on our way to a table in the dining car. Bella and I made sure to sit with our backs to them, limiting the quality of their photos. After dinner I met up with Emmett and Jasper to discuss the situation with Troy, our sleeping car attendant, and the conductor.

They were sympathetic after we explained everything. It seemed that everyone I met these days was familiar with the hell that Bella had lived through. It was gratifying to learn that so many people were on our side.

"I'll keep an eye open." Troy promised. "Unfortunately, I'm responsible for the entire car, but I'll do my best to keep one eye on your hallway."

"That's all we can ask." Jasper said before shaking his hand.

_-LRM—_

"You are such a fucking liar Franny." Emmett said while glaring at Jasper. "I know that one of you if not _both _of you are aware of Pops' plans for my party." Emmett attempted to shoot us both a menacing look. He only succeeded in making us laugh.

We were sitting in Rose and Emmett's compartment drinking Jack and coke. The girls were next door where we'd found them when we returned to the sleeping car. Not wanting to interrupt their fun, we went next door and pulled out the liquor.

"Even if I knew anything, which I don't" Jasper began. "I wouldn't tell you Emmett. Charlie wants it to remain a surprise."

Emmett grimaced and rubbed the back of his neck. "Do you realize how many years of shit my old man has to retaliate for?" He said with a worried look.

Jasper and I laughed.

"I mean, if I had known maybe I wouldn't have tormented him so much you know?"

"Really?" I asked.

Emmett grinned. "Hell no." He laughed. "Nothing he can do will ever make me regret that shit."

Jasper and I laughed.

"Seriously though, you guys have no idea what he's planned?" Emmett asked.

We both shook our heads.

Emmett sighed and took a sip of his drink. "No matter. I'll get even with him when Clint comes to town." He said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Why do you torment your father so much anyway?" Jasper asked.

Emmett thought for a minute and stared off into space as he answered in a quiet voice. "After Mom left and took Bella with her, it was almost like he became a different person. He'd always been quiet, reserved, you know? But this was different. He was like a zombie. Looking back on it now, I know he was suffering from depression but I was too young to understand it then."

"Did he see a doctor?" I asked.

Emmett looked at me incredulously. "Are you kidding me? We're talking about Chief Swan here." He laughed without humor. "No. No doctor."

"So anyway I was acting out in school because I was upset about Mom and Bella. Pops would show up there on a regular basis to straighten my ass out. It seemed to be the only time he got that spark back that he used to have."

"When I finally stopped acting like an asshole in school, I found other ways to get his attention or keep him on his toes. It eventually morphed into what I do now, just a little harmless fun. As much as he screams and yells, I know he loves all that shit." He grinned showing his dimples. "But that's not to say he won't enjoy finding a way to make me look like a jerk in front of you fuckwads." He laughed.

Jasper and I laughed with him.

"You're lucky Emmett. I mean, I love my Dad and all, and we have a good relationship now, but he worked a lot when I was growing up." Jasper was starting to slur his words.

_What a lightweight. We've only had two drinks, and they were more coke than Jack._

"I barely saw him." Jasper shook his head then. "And y'all know what a great parent my mother is." His tone dripping with sarcasm. "S'part of the reason I'm afraid to have kids."

_This is news to me._

Emmett looked puzzled as well.

"What are you talking about Jasper? I thought you and Alice wanted kids." He asked.

"She hopes I'll change my mind. I don't know. Sometimes I think I do want them, but I'm afraid I'll be a lousy parent.." He sighed.

"Hey, Rose is scared, and I sure as hell have no clue how to do this, but I figure we'll learn as we go." He shrugged. "We have a lot of good people to ask if we need to."

Jasper turned to me. "How about you Edward, you want rugrats?" He asked.

I nodded. "Hopefully not right away. I mean I'd like some time with just Bella." I admitted.

_Like that's going to happen with natural family planning_

Jasper stroked his chin as he thought. "I can understand that. You haven't known each other very long." He looked down at his drink. "Ever since Alice found out she's going to be an aunt, she won't stop talking about having a baby."

He took a swig. "After I explained that I wasn't ready now, if ever, she said we could just practice."

"You can help with baby Swan any time" Emmett interjected "that will give you plenty of practice _Uncle _Jasper." He said with a laugh.

Jasper looked at him with mirth-filled bloodshot eyes. "Yeah, thanks for that, but the kind of practice she is referring to is 'making' a baby. She jumps me at every opportunity lately. Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining." He smirked before taking another swig.

My mouth fell open in horror.

_Too much information!_

_First my parents and now Alice. _

"Even in our compartment" he gestured through the wall "She wanted to try out both bunks and the chair." He took another sip. "I'm here to tell you that sex is _impossible_ in that upper berth."

_Pfft. And Alice was concerned about someone pissing in the shower? Really?_

I glanced at Emmett to see his entire body shaking with laughter. "Franny, I am officially cutting you off." He announced as he removed Jasper's drink from his hand. "No more alcohol."

Jasper opened his mouth to protest.

"Look, poor Eddie has now been scarred for life at the thought of you boinking his sister." Emmett exclaimed before laughing again. "I'll bet his dick is trying to crawl up into his body as we speak."

_Too. Fucking. True._

Jasper looked at me skeptically. "Is there something wrong with your dick Edward?" He drawled. "Maybe a little too much self-love?"

Emmett laughed like a fucking hyena.

"There is nothing wrong with my dick Jasper." I replied through clenched teeth before turning to Emmett. "What are you laughing at Mr. Abstinence? You almost jizzed yourself after a visit to Victoria's Secret." I snarked, making him laugh harder.

_The man has no shame._

"Well since I seem to be the only one around here gettin' any, I think I'll see what the little woman is up to." Jasper slurred before trying to stand.

"Jasper, do me a favor and keep that shit to yourself from now on." I barked.

They continued to laugh.

_Assholes._

Next door we found Alice and Rose being treated to a performance of 'I'm Too Sexy for My Shirt' by my slightly inebriated fiancée.

She wasn't immediately aware of our presence watching from the doorway. "_I'm too sexy for my shirt. Too sexy for my shirts. So sexy it hurts._" She did a weird little head bob, making me laugh out loud just as she glanced in our direction.

"Okay, I'm done." Bella blurted as she blushed all the way up to her hairline and flopped down in the chair. The same chair Jasper and my sister had sex in.

I groaned inwardly.

Alice giggled hysterically before turning to me. "Oh Edward, I've been meaning to ask how you like Bella's birthday gift?" She slurred before winking at me.

_Oh shit. _

"I liked it very much." I answered in a serious tone.

"Pfft. You're always so _proper._ Oh!" She exclaimed as if she'd just experienced a eureka moment. "I've got the perfect song for you brother dear."

She pulled Bella from the chair so her silly ass could climb into it and stood there facing me. She looked at me and mouthed 'perfect' before she started singing at the top of her lungs. "_My blood runs cold. My memory has just been sold. My angel is the centerfold. Angel is the centerfold._"

I palmed my face.

Bella gave the girls a dirty look before grabbing my hand and getting us the hell out of there.

We went back to our room before I said anything. "Jasper and Alice make a fine pair. We had a couple of drinks and he was acting as silly as she was." I chuckled, deciding to keep the facts of our conversation to myself.

"I hope they survive the night."

"Maybe it's the altitude?" Bella asked with a smile.

_-LRM-_

I was literally running through the train, fleeing from paps and screaming fans alike as I tried to make my way back to our compartment where I knew Bella would be waiting. It was like a scene from _A Hard Day's Night._

By the time I'd reached the door to our room, I'd done fairly well evading the grasping hands that pulled at my clothing and my arms. Unfortunately the door was locked. "Bella let me in." I no sooner had the words out of my mouth when the door flew open, and two arms pulled me into the partially darkened room.

"Edward" This was the point when I was certain that I was dreaming because standing in front of me was Mrs. Nearing, my old high school guidance counselor. "I don't think you will be able to participate in both theater and track during the winter. The after school schedules conflict."

We'd had this same conversation years ago, and I had proven her wrong. I still couldn't understand what she was doing on the train.

_Where the hell is Bella?_

"What are you doing here?" I asked Mrs. Nearing. She looked even older than she had when I was in school, which at that time was about two days older than dirt.

"Have you been listening to me young man?"

"I…" I shrugged.

Coach Thomas chimed in from right behind her. "You have to make up your mind son. Track is a lot more important than some silly theater class."

I laughed out loud. "Yeah, right."

The door to the compartment opened and I turned to be greeted by none other than Chief Swan. "Edward where the hell is Bella?" He asked before looking me up and down. His eyes settled back on my face as he quirked an eyebrow. "And why the hell are you _naked_?"

"What?" I exclaimed before looking down and realizing that the Chief was speaking the truth. I was as naked as the day I was born.

_Oh Christ._

I immediately covered my junk and backed up against the wall.

_I really hope this is a dream._

Deciding that, naked or not, I needed to find Bella, I ran out of our compartment and down the hall. When I rounded the corner I ran straight into something or rather _someone,_ knocking us both down in the process. I looked around and realized I was no longer on the train, but in the hallway of a movie theater, the same theater where Bella and I had bumped into each other over a year before.

_This is such a fucking weird dream. There is probably some Freudian explanation as to why I am naked._

I then looked at the small figure lying sprawled on the floor in front of me surrounded by the remnants of a large tub of popcorn that had fallen to the floor with us. "I have to pee" whispered the tiny person whose face was shrouded by the hood of their large jacket.

_I recognized that whisper._

"Bella?" I questioned. As soon as she heard my voice, she sat up and threw the hood back, revealing her face.

"Edward?" She asked, and then in a move very similar to her father's, her eyes traveled the length of my body. Unlike Chief Swan though, Bella's gaze stopped and her eyes widened when she got an eyeful of my very erect cock. It was something that couldn't be helped; my dick had a mind of its own whenever she was near.

Her attention was drawn away by the familiar shrieking of several feminine voices. From our seats on the floor, we turned our heads toward the noise only to find three female _fans_ sprinting toward us.

Bella lifted to her knees. "Must protect the peen!" She shouted before diving at me and covering my junk with her hands. My mouth fell open in shock and surprise at her movement. As soon as her warm soft hands made contact with my hard cock, my eyes shot open.

To my surprise, I wasn't in the movie theater, but lying in bed, on the train, face to face with a very wide-eyed Bella.

_It was all a crazy dream._

It took about 3.2 seconds for the blood to travel from my dick to my brain, advising me that Bella's hand was most definitely cupping my junk and it felt pretty damn good.

_At least that part wasn't a dream_

I had no idea why her hand was where I wanted it most, but was determined not to say a damn thing to screw it up.

"Oh God." She muttered before jumping up from the bed and barricading herself in the bathroom.

_-LRM—_

"Bella sweetheart, please come out." After several minutes of trying to coax Bella out of the bathroom, I'd resorted to pleading, and if that didn't work I wasn't above stretching the truth.

"Bella please come out, I need to use the facilities." I lied coolly.

I heard her fumble around with the lock before she jerked the door open and dove past me onto the bed. She pulled the covers over her head so I wasn't able to see that beautiful blush.

I chuckled as I climbed in beside her, wrapping her up in my arms.

"Liar" I heard her muffled whisper from under the blanket.

I laughed out loud then. "I had to get you out of there somehow."

She lay there for a long moment before deciding to speak. "I'm sorry I molested you in your sleep." She muttered from under the blanket.

I couldn't help but laugh again. "Yes, please don't do that ever again Bella. I would rather you molest me while I'm fully awake so that I can enjoy it more."

_If she only knew how serious I was._

"Don't tease. I'm really embarrassed. Does it help if I tell you it was all because of a dream?"

_Whoah. Bella had a sex dream about me?_

My inner teenager and my dick were high-fiving each other as I tried to focus on answering her.

"Please come out from under the blanket Bella." I asked. "I really need to see your face baby."

I heard her blow out a breath just before she pulled the blanket off of her head. "Okay."

I smirked. "Now, let me hear about this dream."

She spoke softly. "It was our wedding day. We were in the limo, I'm assuming on our way to the reception." She shrugged. "Let's just say that things were getting a little hot and heavy."

I smiled widely.

"You touched me _down there._" She gestured down with her eyes. "And when I went to touch you the same way" She cleared her throat nervously. "I don't know. I guess as soon as I touched your, uh, _manhood_" she smirked "It woke me up. From what I remember, it was kind of _impressive._" She giggled.

I laughed and moved until I was leaning on one elbow, partially hovering over her. "Would you like me to refresh your memory baby?" I asked.

She didn't say a word; she merely stared into my eyes.

_I'll take that as a yes._

I took her hand and gently pulled it down to rest on my _manhood_ as she so eloquently put it.

_If I'm this excited by the fact that her hand is on my dick, I'm probably going to have a heart attack and die when we finally have sex._

_What a way to go_

She cleared her throat. "Like I said. _Impressive._"

_Damn right._

"I hope I don't disappoint you sweetheart, but the first time we make love will _not _be in the back of a limo."

I cringed at the thought.

"Oh yeah?" She asked sweetly.

_Oh shit, I think my dick twitched. I hope she didn't feel that._

"Yes. I have plans for you." I whispered.

In response to my words, Bella gave me a little squeeze.

_Ahh. She has no idea what she's doing to me._

I closed my eyes, trying to control myself. I _definitely _didn't want our first time to be on this train. "Baby, if you do that again you may just ruin my plans."

_Oh God, I want to keep her hand there forever._

_No, no I don't, it's torture._

_Yes, yes I do. _

_Fuck._

"Uh oh. Sorry. It seems my hand has a mind of its own." She giggled again.

I chuckled.

_I am a fucking masochist_

"Edward, I'm glad we're not doing it in the limo. I'm a total germaphobe, and there's no way of knowing how many nasty prom-night cooters have rubbed all over those seats." She said in a serious tone, once again catching me by surprise with her wit, and in turn causing me to collapse into laughter.

_She is one of a kind._

She grinned at me, amused, and then joined me in laughter.

Her hand was still covering my junk; it was sweet torture, when suddenly we were interrupted by a loud banging on the door. Bella startled and pulled her hand away.

_I will personally kill whoever is on the other side of that door._

"Guys, rise and shine. We've got a bit of a situation out here, so hurry up." Emmett boomed through the door.

_Emmett, that cock-blocking bastard._

_What situation? Did they run out of danish in the dining car?_

_Alert the fucking media._

I leaned down, giving her a sweet kiss. "Precisely why Emmett will not be anywhere around when we make love for the first time."

"It's probably for the best that we have to get up Edward."

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Well, it's either that or you spend the rest of the morning letting me grope you." She replied.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." I grinned.

_-LRM—_

As it turned out, it was a _situation._ And one I was not comfortable with in the least. Evidently Troy had discovered the two paps lurking in the hallway outside of our compartments in the middle of the night. According to him, they never figured out which room was mine and Bella's, but they were still too close for comfort.

I understood that _technically _the two pieces of shit had broken no laws. Hell, they hadn't even broken any Amtrak rules, but Amtrak was doing me a favor by escorting them off the train.

I forced a large tip into Troy's hand as I shook it. He argued, not wanting to accept it, but soon gave up the fight.

_I can be very persuasive._

It was early, only six o'clock, and Bella and I were still sleepy. We grabbed coffee and headed back to our compartment until the train was due to stop in an hour.

In St Paul, we exited the train with our group and walked around the platform. The trip had been enjoyable, but I was ready for it to be over.

"I'll be glad to have a workout." Emmett remarked.

I had to agree. I hadn't exercised in two days, and I was feeling it.

"Hey Eddie does your Gramps have an exercise room?" Emmett asked.

"As a matter of fact, he does, but it's a small one. I have a membership in the best fitness club in Chicago; we could go out there tomorrow if you like."

Emmett grinned. "Sounds good." He said before looking back toward the station and starting to laugh. "Check that out. Fuckers can't even walk straight." He said as he pointed.

We looked back toward the building only to see the two paps being escorted by Amtrak security away from the train and into the doors of the station. The way they carried themselves was very strange.

_They are probably on drugs. That fact alone would have gotten them tossed from the train._

"What's their deal?" Bella asked.

Emmett grinned and rubbed his hands together. "Well little sister. Did you really think I would let them off that easily?"

"Emmett what did you do?" She asked.

"Hey, I never laid a hand on either of them." He grinned widely. "For the last ten minutes, they've been closed up in their roomette waiting for the train to stop. Have you seen the size of those roomettes?"

"Well, they're basically the size of a small closet with two seats jammed in there." He smiled wickedly. "Let's just say that, while Amtrak security held them in the hallway, I prepared their roomette for them."

Bella's eye widened in realization then, I was still clueless. "You farted didn't you?"

_Definitely not what I expected to hear_

He grinned wider. "Several fucking times. Almost made myself gag, and that _never _happens. I think this train trip has been wreaking havoc on my digestive system." He muttered as he rubbed his abdomen.

Jasper and I both doubled over in laughter at Emmett's confession. Rose and Alice cackled.

"As soon as I vacated the roomette," Emmett continued, "Troy and the security guard shoved those fuckers in there and closed the door. Troy was supposed to videotape them through the door window for me. If it's funny enough, that shit's going on Youtube."

We laughed for a solid five minutes, and I decided there and then that I _never _wanted to be on Emmett's bad side.

_-LRM-_

After breakfast, we spent the morning in the lounge. We chatted with our family as we travelled along the banks of the Mississippi River through Minnesota. Once we crossed into Wisconsin, Bella went back to our room to take a nap. I was tired, but restless. I knew that Rose was napping next door, so once Bella was secure in our room, I locked her in and headed back to the lounge.

I drank a soda and watched out the window for a while. Everything is set up for tomorrow by the way." Jasper informed.

I nodded. "I'm going to let Bella know what's going on with Victor James. I don't want to upset her before Oprah, so I'll wait until after the show, but I don't want to run the risk that some reporter will shout it at her."

Jasper agreed. "She's a tough girl Edward, and Victor James is a prick who's desperate to further his career any way he can. I don't understand what he has against you and Bella though."

"I believe he's just twisted. I threatened him a while back when he upset Bella with the some things he said. She could have sued his ass for sexual harassment." I muttered. "This is probably his way of getting even."

Jasper frowned. "Sounds like he'd fit right in in L.A."

"I wish everyone would leave us the fuck alone." I said petulantly.

Jasper nodded in agreement. "Amen."

I didn't stay in the lounge long. It still made me uneasy to leave Bella alone. Once back in our compartment, I started to pack up the few things we had lying around. When I saw Bella's Ipod on the table, I couldn't stop myself from being nosey. It had been a while since I'd snooped on there, and even then it was just to look at her 'Edward' playlist. This time I put on her earbuds and found a list of her most recently played songs. I proceeded to sit back and listen while watching out the window.

_I thought I had eclectic taste in music_

I stared at my sleeping beauty in disbelief as I continued to listen.

There was 'Party In The U.S.A.', followed by 'Dragula', which in turn was followed by 'I Kissed A Girl' and then something by Seether. Bella was unexpected as usual.

_And I wouldn't want her any other way._

Before packing up my laptop, I took a quick look in the photo file that held her calendar poses. I'd perused them more times then I could count since my birthday, each and every time feeling the breath leave my body when I thought of how lucky I was.

The beautiful girl looking back from those photos, giving a smile reserved only for me, had actually agreed to become my wife. I wasn't sure I'd ever be able to wrap my head around that reality.

As I packed up the few remaining items, Bella began to stir. "Why didn't you wake me?" She whispered.

I smiled at her. "You looked like you needed the rest. We'll be arriving in Chicago in an hour or so."

_Plus I love to watch you sleep._

_-LRM—_

"Hello Manny" Alice and I called to Duke's driver parked in front of the station.

"Hello all" Manny replied with a grin. "I trust everyone had a pleasant trip." He asked as he ushered us into the vehicle. After the girls were in the car, Emmett, Jasper and I loaded the luggage into the trunk.

"Beautiful girls" Manny whispered to me and gave me a wink.

"They're all taken so none of your Casanova shit." I said with a grin.

Manny barked out a laugh. I'd known him my whole life. He was almost as old as Duke and married to the housekeeper, Maeve, but fancied himself quite the charmer.

_-LRM-_

Every time I visited Duke's house, I still expected my Grandmother to come waltzing into the foyer to greet us. It had been years since she'd died, but I still felt her presence.

_Maybe she's waiting around for Duke._

My Grandfather did his best to have a full life. He stayed involved in charitable causes, spent time with his children and grandchildren, and made sure to golf with his buddies, but I knew that deep down he was biding his time, waiting to be reunited with her. The thought used to depress me, but since falling in love with Bella, I'd developed a greater understanding of it and of him.

As I expected, he and Bella hit it off immediately.

We had a very pleasant dinner. Normally a very private person around those he'd just met, Duke uncharacteristically opened up about his past and his interests to Bella, Rose and Emmett.

After a while I realized that, probably thanks to the conversations with my mother, he already considered them a part of the family.

Duke pulled me aside once dinner was over. "You young people can have the run of the house for the rest of the evening; unfortunately this old timer won't be long for bed." He smiled at me. "Maeve will show everyone to their rooms whenever they're ready."

"Okay Duke" I wasn't sure why this was a secret.

He cleared his throat. "Alice and you get your usual rooms, and three guestrooms have been prepared for the others."

I smiled at my Grandfather when I realized what he was trying to tell me. "That's fine Duke."

He smiled happily, looking relieved.

Hours after climbing into my bed, not having slept a wink, I padded silently from my room and down the hall to Bella's.

_Sorry Duke. _

I think if he were aware of the details of our situation, he would approve, but even Duke's disapproval wouldn't keep me away from my girl.

Not surprisingly, she was still awake. "Couldn't sleep" I whispered as I wrapped my arms around her, both of us falling into a deep sleep within minutes.

_-LRM—_

We were waiting backstage for our cue. Oprah was showing a clip from _The Harvest of Avarice. _I was a little surprised that they had begun promoting the film so soon, but also knew that the studio had a lot riding on its success.

Instead of watching the clip, I kept my eyes on Bella. She looked unusually calm.

"As you all know, Edward Masen is scheduled to be a guest on today's show." Oprah began to uproarious cheers and applause. "Okay so we have a little surprise. A few audience members are already aware of this, but most of you are not. We were able to coax Edward's beautiful fiancée to appear on the show with him." The cheering and applause started again, and Oprah continued to speak right over it. "Please welcome Edward Masen and Isabella Swan."

Bella took a breath and looked at me. I tried to convey with my smile that I would be with her every step of the way. I squeezed her hand and thought of how much I loved this woman who every day in so many ways has been willing to place herself out there merely because she loves me.

_*********************************A/N**********************************_

_**A/N Song Rec: 'Crazy Love' by Van Morrison.**_

_**Already halfway done the next V&V. Just to clarify…the timeline to V&V is as follows: Chapter 1 began in December 2009. Therefore when Bella and Edward appear on Oprah, it's June 2010. A full year before her farewell.**_

_**On my profile page are links to videos I found on Youtube showing the train trip from Seattle to Chicago. It's divided into 4 separate parts. So if you are interested in seeing what the gang saw from the train, have a look.**_

_**As always, I love to hear your thoughts. Still working on responding to them all! Thanks. Laters baby.**_


	50. On The Road Part 1

**Disclaimer- Stephenie still owns the usual suspects.  
I own my original characters and original story. **

***This parallels chapters 66 and 67 of V&V ''. Please read those before attempting this.**

**Enjoy!**

******************************LRM************************************

**Chapter 66&67 – On The Road Part 1**

Oprah had a way of making her guests feel comfortable even when the subject matter discussed was less than so. She worked her magic on Bella during our appearance, and not once did Bella give the impression that she was going to break down over the way the events unfolded.

Engrossed, emotionally invested, worried, sometimes even amused, but she was never visibly distraught.

I, on the other hand, immediately jumped to the conclusion that we had been blindsided, especially when Oprah began to ask questions about Bella's kidnapping, before proceeding to line up real-life victims in order that they might share their experiences.

I watched Bella, carefully searching for any sign that I would need to whisk her away from there, especially when she recounted waking up in the back seat of the Ranger's car.

After all, I would be the one having to soothe her, should she experience another nightmare because of what she'd been through today.

Thankfully, I was able to hide my anger and frustration until after the show. When I realized that Oprah's assistant had sent the information in good faith, but through a technical glitch, we hadn't received it, I calmed considerably.

Oprah was the consummate professional, I should have known better than to have doubted her intentions.

I breathed a huge sigh of relief when Bella actually admitted that the show may have helped her work through her issues from that night.

It was at that point that I decided to let her know that we'd been unsuccessful in our attempts to shut own Victor James' proposed television show.

Bella took the news a lot better than I expected her to. It seemed that I had been taking great pains to develop a stomach ulcer for nothing.

As we ate lunch with Oprah and her staff, I couldn't help the fascination I felt while watching our family members bond with her. Even Bella herself was so alive, so happy. She had changed so very much from our first meeting in which she spilled coffee all over her shirt. As the months passed, I'd watched her grow more confident, more sure of herself. I knew it was our relationship that had helped this to occur, hell it had changed me as well. So much.

I lived for those moments when a smile would light up Bella's face, and I couldn't wait to spend the rest of my days making her happy. My heart clenched with the realization that I had almost lost this.

Oprah graciously offered to help stop Victor James from airing the interview with that bastard Jeffrey Dryden. It had never crossed my mind to ask for her help. Once again my pride in thinking I could handle everything myself, had almost cost me an important opportunity to shield my girl from shit she shouldn't have to deal with.

All my anger from earlier evaporated as I realized just what Oprah was offering. I smiled at her gratefully. She was a true gem, and I knew I was fortunate to count her as a friend.

_-LRM—_

"So Duke, is this your usual routine after a workout?" Emmett asked my Grandfather as we sipped our drinks in the posh Standard Club in downtown Chicago.

"If you're referring to the fact that I'm drinking, then the answer would be yes." Duke said with a wide smile. "I'd be smoking a damned cigar now too except for the fact that they've banned smoking in the club. What the hell's the point of exercise if you can't enjoy yourself once in a while? As I've gotten closer to the end of my life, I've learned to appreciate the little things." He said as he raised his glass to us before downing his scotch.

The rest of us grinned before doing likewise.

After our workout, and the stop at the club, Duke dropped us down on Canal Street in order to pick up the rental car. "Nice" Jasper commented as he slipped into the luxury SUV Emmett had chosen for our vacation.

"Oh Emmett, that reminds me, I downloaded a few more songs for the trip." I informed.

"Good. We can bounce back and forth between your playlist and mine. I can't wait to get on the road tomorrow." He was beaming.

I was pretty damned excited too. The train trip had been nice, but nothing beat the freedom of the open road.

"Speaking of songs" Emmett continued. "Rose and I have been discussing which songs we want played for the _special _dances at the wedding reception. Since my Mom can't be there" He cleared his throat when his voice caught. "I thought Bella and I could do a 'Brother-Sister dance in lieu of the Mother-Son one." He sounded almost apprehensive. "I haven't asked her yet though."

I nodded, knowing that this would be difficult for them both. "Emmett, you should ask her."

"You sure she'll be okay with it?"

"Yes. She knows this is important to you."

He sighed. "That's what Rose said too. It's just that after everything Bella's been through lately, I don't want to add to it. Maybe I should just forget about it."

I understood what he meant. Since Bella's kidnapping, I had thought and rethought every decision I'd made in order to make sure she would not be adversely affected by it.

Jasper spoke up then. "Emmett, I think if you skipped the dance altogether it would be more noticeable and consequently more difficult for both you and Bella. Instead, you're finding a way to sort of include your mother. I think it's a really nice idea."

Emmett smiled. "Thanks Jasper."

_-LRM—_

"Edward" my cousin Fiona whispered as we ate dinner that evening. She was seated to my right, while Bella was seated to my left, and deep in conversation with Fiona's mother.

"Yes Fiona" I whispered back conspiratorially.

"Bella's very pretty." She said with a grin.

"I know." I smiled back. "So are you."

I wasn't exaggerating. Fiona was ten years old and already quite a beauty.

"Thank you." She blushed and looked down, stabbing a pea with her fork. "You never brought a girl here before."

"That is true." I continued to smile.

She paused, deep in thought. "I really like her Edward. She doesn't talk to me like I'm a little kid. She likes all the same books I do. And she is a _writer._" She remarked, in awe.

I nodded, letting her continue.

"I just… I hope you don't break up with her." She gave me a pleading look.

I put my hand over my heart and held her gaze. "Fiona, I promise that will not happen. Bella and I are getting married in a little over a month."

"I know." She looked a little sheepish. "It's just that the people on television used to say you had a lot of different girlfriends, and then they said that was all _pretend._" She worried her lip. "I wanted to make sure that Bella's not pretend."

"I'm sorry Fiona. If I had thought about it then, I would have told you that none of that was real. I'm an actor and sometimes the studio asked me to pretend in public. It was their idea, but I should never have agreed." I took a deep breath and let it out. "What I feel for Bella is real and true. Don't worry."

I watched as a big smile lit up Fiona's face.

"I love Bella more than any girl I've ever met." I then leaned down, whispering in her ear. "Well, apart from you, but we'll keep that our little secret."

Fiona giggled. "Oh Edward."

_-LRM-_

"She is a witch with a capital 'B'." Alice announced with her hands on her hips. She was seething.

Alice was of course referring to our Mother's sister Evelyn.

Alice and I had volunteered to assist Maeve in carrying the desserts when, in truth we both just needed a moment to complain in private.

"How Grandmother and Duke are the parents of such a mean person is beyond me." Alice continued.

Maeve chuckled. "My dear children, this has been going on more years than you've been alive. Your Auntie Evelyn's never going to change." She said as she handed me a tray filled with servings of cheesecake. "It's that daughter of hers that gets right under my skin. Acting like she's better than everyone in the room." Maeve fumed.

"I'll tell you one thing" I stated to them both "I will not have anyone talk down to Bella. If I have to, I'll remind everyone at that table that Claire partied so much her freshman year, she was put on academic probation. Her Mommy's money was the only thing that saved her ass."

Alice smirked at me while Maeve's mouth fell open in surprise, before morphing into a wide grin.

"Edward" she said in a surprised whisper. "There was a time not so long ago that you wouldn't have heard a word your Aunt said, much less taken offense at them. You would sit at the table, but I could tell your mind was elsewhere." She gave me an indulgent smile. "It's so wonderful to see you in love."

I chuckled and shook my head.

"I don't seem to recall where the University of _Washington _ranks nationally." Aunt Evelyn said with a sneer as I took my seat beside Bella.

She wasn't satisfied with the unsubtle remarks she'd made about _Ivy League _schools offering the only 'worthwhile' education. She was now putting Bella on the spot.

I interrupted her, "It ranks in the top fifty Aunt Evelyn, and Bella's GPA was quite high." I smirked. "You see she never experienced that awkward _freshman _year that a lot of students succumb to. You know, some children go a little crazy when they leave home for the first time and their grades tend to suffer."

I watched as my Aunt's face blanched just before a look of understanding dawned. My cousin Claire narrowed her eyes at me; it was the most expression I'd seen on her face all evening. Aunt Evelyn gave me a hard glare before turning to Uncle Tony and changing the subject.

_Bitch_

I glanced at Alice to find her smirking, her eyes shining.

The sad truth was that Aunt Evelyn had always been a bitch. Well for as long as I'd known her anyway. And Duke always blamed himself, lamenting over the fact that somehow he was responsible for it.

At what age is an adult finally held accountable for their own actions? I would have thought that Aunt Evelyn had reached that age long ago.

The next morning, we said goodbye to Duke, Alice and Jasper, and hit the road. I hid my excitement as best I could, trying to play it cool, but I think Bella saw through me.

_-LRM—_

"I'm sufficiently impressed." I announced as I stood there staring at the biggest ketchup bottle in the world. Of course it was really a water tower, but that didn't make it any less cool.

"It's just great Emmett." Rose muttered sarcastically before walking back to the car.

"Quick" Emmett exclaimed. "Someone take my picture with the ketchup bottle. We don't have much time if we're going to make it to the caverns."

Bella grabbed his camera. "I'll do it." She snapped the photo and handed the camera back to her brother. "There you go Emmett, a photo of a big wiener next to a big bottle of ketchup." Bella said before snorting out a laugh.

"Ha ha little sister, very funny." He retorted. "And by the way Bella, I'm not comfortable with you making such casual reference to my _junk._" He said with a devious smile. "It's kinda creepy."

Bella blushed furiously. "I wasn't talking about _that. _Emmett you're such a perv. Ew. Just ew." She said before turning on her heel and stomping back to the vehicle.

"You know sometimes it's just too easy to fluster her." He said with a dimpled grin.

I sighed and shook my head.

"What?" He shrugged innocently.

_-LRM—_

"Now this is what I'm talking about." Emmett said as we made our way through Meramac Caverns.

The tour guide continued: '_Union troops used the caverns as a munitions powder mill from 1862 to 1864. However, when the Confederates discovered it, they destroyed the plant. One of those Confederates was none other than Jesse James, future outlaw.'_

'_James later remembered the location of the cave, and used it as a hideout after robbing The Little Rock Express while it was on its way from St. Louis to Little Rock.'_

'_The sheriff and his men tracked Jesse's gang to the cave and decided to starve them out. After three days, the gang had still not emerged. The lawmen entered the cave only to find the gang's horses. It is believed they escaped by swimming from a shallow underground river to the Meramac River outside the cave.'_

After the caverns and dinner, we were finally able to check into our room at the Wagon Wheel Motel. As I waited for Bella to emerge from the bathroom where she had decided to have a soak in the large tub, Emmett knocked on the door.

I opened it to find him in an agitated state. "Can I come in for a few minutes?"

"Sure." I said as I stepped out of the way, allowing him to enter. "Something wrong?"

He looked pained. "No. I was just feeling restless, needed to get out of that room." I swore then I heard him mutter "magic fucking fingers".

He took the beer I offered him and settled into one of the chairs. It was out of character for Emmett to sit quietly, but that's exactly what he did. I realized it would be up to me to start a conversation.

"So Emmett, was the cavern everything you expected?" I asked.

He let out a breath. "Yes and no." He began. "The Native American stuff was cool. I really liked the formations too. But I have to admit that I was really looking forward to seeing where Jesse James and his gang hid out, but every time the tour guide said his name, all I could think of was that tool that married Sandra Bullock."

My eyebrows raised in surprise. "Oh."

He looked at me seriously then. "Do you know her?"

I nodded. "Why yes, I've met her. She's very nice."

"She's an angel." Emmett corrected. "And I think that fucker she married was dropped on his head as a child." He snapped. "And if I ever meet him, I'll tell him so. Asshole ruined my main reason for going there tonight."

_Ookay. Emmett has a strong affection for Sandra Bullock. _

_Did not see that coming._

"So you're a big fan of Sandra's?" I asked.

Emmett got a far off look in his eye. "I've loved her ever since I was thirteen, when I saw _Speed._" He admitted. "Now that Bells is marrying a big-time movie star, maybe I'll get to meet her." He grinned.

"Won't Rose be jealous?" I teased.

He snorted out a laugh. "I'll stop crushing on Sandy as soon as she stops cyber-stalking Hugh _Fucking _Grant."

I chuckled.

"She even had the balls to suggest we name the baby _Hugh_ if it's a boy." He said shaking his head. "I told her I'd sooner name the baby after that hooker that blew _Hugh _in his car." We both laughed before Emmett stood abruptly.

"Well Eddie, I feel a lot better. You took my mind off of some….shit." He said with a frown. "See you tomorrow."

And then he was gone.

_He is so random._

-_-LRM—_

It was hard to tell if Emmett felt even a shred of guilt for upsetting Bella in the coffee shop. He drove, happily singing along with the music, while Bella fumed in the seat beside me.

It was his fault that I laughed, which in turn caused Bella to be angry with me too. I had the urge to bitch slap him in the worst way.

I kept glancing at her as I gave her the space she needed to recover her good mood. As I watched her, my guilt slowly became overshadowed by other feelings as I realized how sexy she looked when angry.

_It's almost worth her being mad at me._

_Almost._

I shook those thoughts away and decided to call Jasper; fairly certain he'd provide the distraction I needed.

"Hey Edward, as we discussed, I've scheduled an interview tonight in Tulsa. I'm also trying to line up a couple more on your route."

"I don't care how many interviews you schedule during this trip Jasper, as long as they agree not to air the segment for a few days. So far I haven't seen any photographers, but if they get wind of what we're doing that will change." I directed.

"No problem Edward. I've made that a stipulation."

"Thanks."

"The car will pick you up at your motel. You just need to give them a call when you arrive."

Jasper then told me about a script he'd received that he was certain I'd be interested in. As soon as I hung up with Jasper, I glanced over at Bella, noticing that her eyelids were getting heavy. A couple minutes later she was sound asleep.

Emmett parked the car in front of a large building. He and Rosalie had been arguing about whether or not to make this stop, she was against it.

"Why are we here?" I asked

"It's the hometown of the dude the Hubble telescope is named for. They've got a replica of the telescope right over there." He answered as he pointed.

I looked over and could see the object from where I sat. Normally I would be all over that, being a closet NASA geek, but at the moment I couldn't tear my eyes away from my sleeping beauty.

"Maybe you should wake her up." Emmett said. "I'm sure she wouldn't want to miss this."

Rose answered before I had a chance. "Leave your sister alone. Haven't you annoyed the shit out of her enough for one day? Let's get this over with."

Emmett shot a meaningful look at Bella before following Rose toward the telescope.

As soon as Bella and I were alone in the car, she began to mumble in her sleep. I secretly loved listening to her 'sleep talk', especially when she spoke my name and a beautiful smile would appear on her lips.

"Joey Webb" She whispered.

I frowned.

_Joey Webb? Who the fuck is Joey Webb?_

"Water's too deep." She continued as I sat there listening. "Don't" She sighed "Joey."

_She's never mentioned anyone named Joey before._

"In the nuts." She whispered. "Joey's nuts." And then she giggled in her sleep.

_What the fuck?_

I paid very close attention after that, hoping to gather a clue as to who this _Joey _was, but Bella was silent. Just about the time I'd started to give up trying to understand what possible reason Bella could have for mentioning some prick I'd never heard of, and talking about his _nuts _in her sleep, she began to stir.

Bella opened her eyes and sat up as I kept my eyes trained on her, hoping the nap had improved her mood.

Emmett apologized to her, and she in turn apologized to me. I informed her that there was no need for apologies, I was just happy that everything was back to normal.

As soon as Emmett parked the vehicle in front of the _Steak and Shake_, he and Rose exited the car. I saw this as my opportunity to ask Bella the question that had been on my mind ever since she'd started muttering in her sleep.

I tried to reign in my jealousy, but couldn't help but frown as I spoke. "Who is _Joey Webb_?"

"Joey Webb? He's a boy I used to know in Phoenix. Why?" Bella said with a grimace.

The grimace made me pretty fucking happy, but I wasn't satisfied. "Would you care to explain why you were talking about his _nuts _is your sleep?"

Bella burst into laughter at my words. Every time she took in my bewildered expression, she seemed to laugh harder. Finally, when she'd regained enough control to speak, she explained that Joey Webb was a boy back in Phoenix who made her life hell for almost a year. She also explained how her brother instructed her in the finer points of kicking the little shit in the family jewels.

Then, when she explained she'd been dreaming about that entire incident, I finally breathed a sigh of relief. She began laughing again at my reaction, and this time I laughed with her.

_-LRM-_

For the rest of the afternoon, I couldn't stop thinking about getting some alone time with my girl. I yearned to touch her in ways her brother wouldn't necessarily appreciate.

It all started with my insane jealousy over hearing her mutter some shithead's name in her sleep, and was made infinitely worse when she started gyrating around in her seat while singing along to _Milkshake._

My already tenuous self-control was hanging by a thread.

The way we teased each other at the drive-in in Carthage only made matters worse in my boxer briefs. I had to conjure up images of Roy's shudder-worthy landlady in _Kingpin_ to finally tame my painful hard-on into submission.

That only lasted until we turned to walk back to the vehicle and I lagged behind Bella a bit in order to get a better view of her luscious shorts-clad ass.

I was doomed.

_-LRM—_

I drove for the next leg of the journey, hoping that would take my mind off of wanting to grope my fiancée. We stopped to get gas just off the highway in Joplin Missouri. After I filled the tank, I went inside to pay. Emmett accompanied me in order to replenish our snack supply.

_God forbid we should run out of Slim Jims._

As I grabbed a couple of drinks from the refrigerated case, I noticed that the shop had a small café attached to it. The café was empty except for a group of four soldiers seated around one of the tables.

They looked very young. I would venture to guess that most of them hadn't been out of high school for more than a year. They were also very quiet, subdued even, not the usual behavior of a group of young guys when they were hanging out together.

While waiting in an unusually long line to pay, I heard a male voice behind me. "Hello, could we have just a minute of your time?"

I turned, fully expecting to have to sign an autograph or have my photo taken for someone's sister or mother. Imagine my surprise when I found that the person who had spoken was one of the soldiers I'd see in the café. He was flanked by his buddies, and they were speaking quietly to a priest who stood behind me in line.

"Of course, what can I do for you?" The priest answered kindly.

"Well Father, we're being deployed to Iraq." The first soldier answered. He spoke so quietly that, aside from their small group, I was the only other person to hear. I felt like a damned eavesdropper, but couldn't seem to help myself; I leaned in closer in order not to miss anything.

"We're actually on our way right now to catch a flight out of Tulsa and.."

The priest interrupted him. "You're a little nervous about what may happen over there?" He asked quietly.

A couple of the soldiers looked down at the floor. The others nodded. The priest looked at them with understanding.

"We just wondered if there was some kind of prayer you could say?"

"Of course my son." The priest answered. "St. George is the patron saint of soldiers, so let me see.." I watched as the priest and a couple of the soldiers blessed themselves before they all bowed their heads. "St. George faithful servant and martyr, we beseech you to ask our Heavenly Father to watch over these young men as they leave us in order to face the unknown. Ask Him to comfort them in their times of loneliness, sickness and grief that once they have fulfilled their duties, they may return to their loved ones whole and well. We ask this in the name of The Father, The Son, and The Holy Spirit. Amen." In a slightly louder voice Father continued. "God bless you my sons."

"Thank you Father…..?" The first soldier said, searching for a name.

"Father Monaghan" The priest offered before all the men murmured their gratitude. "I'm the pastor of St. Mary's Church here, and I'll be sure to keep you all in my prayers and in my Mass intentions as well."

Each of the soldiers shook his hand before leaving. I glanced at Father Monaghan as soon as they'd left, and found a serene smile on his face.

"Does that kind of thing happen often?" I asked out of curiosity.

"More or less." Father answered, never losing his smile. "We ask a lot of these young men. The least I can do in return is offer them a little peace of mind."

He shrugged. "Being a priest makes me very _approachable. _Last night I was on my way home from visiting a sick parishioner, and I stopped at McDonalds for a cup of coffee. A distraught young woman came up to me, begging to use my cell phone because she'd accidently flushed her car keys down the toilet." He laughed; I couldn't help but join in.

"I help where and when I'm able."

"Next in line" The clerk exclaimed, alerting me that it was my turn.

I smiled at Father and gestured for him to go ahead of me. "Please Father."

He hesitated, about to argue, but then thought better of it and thanked me instead.

_And here I thought Father Pat was more the 'exception' than the rule._

_-LRM-_

As soon as we stepped inside the giant blue whale I spied the ladder.

_This has possibilities._

I only hoped the 'possibilities' didn't include webs of nasty spiders or any type of rodents, or else my romantic plans would be right out the window or in this case, the blowhole.

Relieved to find the space well-lit and clear of anything creepy, I immediately pulled my girl into my arms. "I've been dying to get you alone all day Miss Swan."

It was the damn truth.

Once again, Bella proved to me that we were on the same page. "Knowing my brother, we won't have long, so if you want to kiss me you'd better hurry up." She whispered.

"Your wish, my command." I replied before crushing my lips to hers. This kiss was urgent as I felt the need to pull her close to my body and hold her there.

As our lips stayed connected, my hands began to roam down until one grasped her hip and the other came in contact with her perfect ass.

That was the moment when I heard the _last _voice I wanted to hear, well apart from maybe Chief Swan's. "Aw geeze. Now I have to bleach my eyes." Emmett whined. We broke the kiss, and I turned to glare at Emmett while Bella buried her face in my chest.

"_Never _do that shit in front of me." Emmett continued. "As much as I like you Eddie, I find I'm conflicted. I mean, I think of you as a brother, but it's hard not to want to pummel the shit out of you when you're grabbing a handful of my sister's ass cheek."

_This coming from the man who subjects everyone around him to borderline vulgar displays of affection with his fiancée_

"Emmett, shut the fuck up. They're _engaged._" Rose snarked. She then turned to us. "We'll wait in the car. Don't be too long." She added with a grin.

We were both chuckling as we climbed down the ladder.

As I listened to Emmett spew nonsense about how _Moby Dick_ was actually named for a _dick, _all the irritation and annoyance I had felt until that point evaporated. When I imagined his professor's possible reaction when reading a paper on the subject, I couldn't stop laughing. Of course the look on Bella's face didn't help me while attempting to adopt a sober expression.

Emmett's mind was just as unique as his sister's.

_-LRM—_

"Edward" The interviewer's eyes were shining as she began to ask her next question.

_What was her name again? Carrie or Cassie? Shit, I can't remember._

"Care to give our viewers just a few of the details of your upcoming nuptials?"

"Uh" For some reason, I had not expected that question.

_This vacation may be throwing me off my game._

I shot her my Hollywood smile. "Now Cassie" Her smile grew wider, so I knew I had at least guessed her name correctly. "We've been very cryptic about that for a reason" I then lowered my voice and whispered conspiratorially. "If the paps find out where and when, they will swarm us, and effectively ruin the day." I sat back and spoke a little louder then. "But I promise that our fans will get all the details when the time is right."

Jasper had already been in contact with People Magazine. In exchange for their silence for a week after our wedding, they would be the only media outlet to receive all the exclusive coverage and photographs. I heard they were already planning a special issue.

It seemed a tad ridiculous, but I suppose they knew what would sell.

"So what does Edward the _actor_ look forward to most?"

I took a deep breath. "The _actor _is looking forward to working with Clint Eastwood in September. Also, the premier of _A Harvest of Avarice _later this year. I always enjoy the premieres."

"How about Edward the _man?_"

I smiled genuinely. "Settling down. Which doesn't necessarily mean I'll be in one place all the time. My choice of career makes that virtually impossible. But, no matter where I am, if Bella is there, it will be home."

"I want it all actually. The white picket fence, children, a dog, a cat. That's what I'm looking forward to…everything."

After the interview, I had to pose for photographs with everyone, and I mean _everyone_ in the studio. I was certain that some of the members of the day crew had even stuck around in order to meet me and get my photograph.

Everyone was very nice and welcoming. I couldn't say I minded too much staying later than I had intended, except for the fact that it kept me from getting across town to my girl.

The driver was nearing the comedy club when my phone chimed with an incoming text.

_**E-**_

_**Where are you?**_

_**-B**_

I smiled and sent a response.

_**B-**_

_**Miss me already?**_

_**-E**_

I waited.

_**E-**_

_**Always**_

_**-B**_

The driver advised me that we were a block away from our destination.

_**B-**_

_**On my way. Interview ran longer than I expected. Are you texting during the show?**_

_**-E**_

I thanked and tipped the driver as he stopped the car.

_**E- **_

_**No, I stepped out into the hall.**_

_**-B**_

I exited the car and headed for the doors.

_**B-**_

_**I'm phoning you.**_

_**-E**_

I dialed her number.

"Edward." She whispered.

"Hey Baby."

"How was your interview?"

"It was as I expected, kind of boring." I answered. "I did run into a couple of fans as I was leaving." Which had delayed me even longer as I stopped for more photos.

I climbed the stairs to the second level and began to look for her.

"Oh?"

"I'm certain that my photo will be on the internet tomorrow, I only hope that the press won't figure out what we're doing."

"I hope not. We don't need paps following us all the way to California." She answered.

"I have to admit I've enjoyed being able to escape all of that, especially with you. You're my favorite travelling companion." I chuckled. "As a matter of fact, I wouldn't be averse to repeating this entire trip again sometime after we're married, so that I can make love to you in every state along the way." I whispered.

"Uh.." she hesitated as I chuckled. I could see her now at the end of the hall, just outside a set of doors leading inside the club. She had her back to me. "Are you toying with me Mister Movie Star? Because if you're trying to get me all hot and bothered, I'll have you know that it's working."

I chuckled. "I always mean what I say Bella, and if you think I'm getting you hot and bothered now just wait until our wedding night."

Silence.

I continued to chuckle as I got closer to her.

"Bella, are you alright?" I asked. I was still far enough away that she couldn't hear my approach.

"Aside from the fact that you just melted my panties, I guess I'll live." She said.

I stopped walking and laughed, hoping she wouldn't turn and see me standing twenty feet away from her.

"I really hope the driver didn't hear what you just said to me Edward." She scolded.

"He didn't. You shouldn't worry so much Bella." I started walked toward her again.

"How much longer until you get here Edward?"

"I'd say the estimated time of arrival is just about now." I whispered in her ear as I wrapped my arms around her.

She spun around and threw her arms around my neck. We stood there kissing for a few minutes before Rosalie found us and demanded we come inside for the rest of the show.

As we fell asleep that night, I thought about how _this _was part of the _everything _that I looked forward to: holding my girl every night as she slept.

_-LRM—_

I was looking forward to Amarillo. The Big Texan and The Cadillac Ranch being two attractions I wanted to see. Before that however, we had a full day of sight-seeing ahead of us.

At each tourist stop along the way, Emmett made sure to purchase a t-shirt, usually a humorous one. Bella was collecting magnets for the fridge. Rose, I noticed had been purchasing little t-shirts for Baby Swan. Her expression of silent joy each time she did so was certainly something to behold. I swore I even saw her eyes get watery more than once.

She was becoming quite maternal, and I had a hard time rectifying this Rosalie with the one who'd threatened to have my balls removed from my body on more than one occasion.

I'd been purchasing cheap plastic snow globes. It was something I'd done ever since making my first movie. Alice used to collect them as a child, so during every trip, it became a habit to purchase them and present them to her once I'd returned. Jasper would be the recipient of many and varied shot glasses from this trip.

We were sitting in a diner, quietly eating our lunch. After paying our respects at the Oklahoma City Bombing Memorial we'd spent the next leg of the trip in relative silence. It had been a difficult visit, but I was glad we'd done it.

As we sat there, we spoke about the Oklahoma City Bombing and how young we all were when it happened. It had been merely an event we'd learned about in school. Seeing the memorial, especially the photos of the victims, had brought it all home to us. Our conversation soon turned to 9/11, and Rose and Emmett told us about their visit to Ground Zero in New York.

"I'd just started tenth grade" I began as I thought back to the events of that surreal day. "Alice woke me up really early like four o'clock on the morning with a 'bad feeling'. I was pretty awful to her, telling her to get out of my room because all I wanted to do was sleep. She didn't get angry, she just left quietly." I sighed. "After a while I began to feel guilty and went in search of her. We were soon joined in the kitchen by our parents and we sat there drinking coffee while trying to calm Alice. I remember some time later, Duke called and told us to turn on the television." I grew silent as I remembered the events that followed.

"Mom and I were in Florida." Bella gave a slight shudder, and I remembered that was when her mother must have been dating that bastard _Dryden. _"I was in class and the teacher broke the news before turning on the television. We watched the buildings fall in real time." She said sadly.

"I was in my dorm." Rose began quietly. "As soon as he heard what happened, Emmett called and woke me. He came to my dorm and we watched the events on the television in one of the rooms downstairs with a bunch of other people."

"When I saw the first building collapse, I started to cry. Emmett tried to comfort me saying that 'maybe most of the people were able to get out', but I knew the truth. I had remembered one of my Mother's friends telling us about being on a tour of the World Trade Center the same day it was bombed in 1993. She had gone into great detail of how everyone crowded into the stairwell and slowly made their way down. It took _hours _for everyone to be evacuated. When that building came down I knew I was witnessing the deaths of _thousands_." Rose wiped away a tear.

_Where were you when the world stopped turning on that September day?  
Were you in the yard with your wife and children  
Or working on some stage in L.A.?  
Did you stand there in shock at the sight of that black smoke  
Risin' against that blue sky?  
Did you shout out in anger, in fear for your neighbor  
Or did you just sit down and cry?  
_  
_-LRM—_

The Big Texan was a sight for sore eyes after our emotional afternoon. I couldn't help but smile at the large fake bull that greeted us in the parking lot.

Emmett tried to pull some shit at dinner, but I was able to shoot him down at every turn.

_I'll have to remember to thank Jasper for the lesson on mountain oysters._

Before leaving the restaurant, we all made sure to have our photo taken in the giant chair. Rose draped herself across Emmett's lap for theirs. Not to be outdone by them, Bella sat on my lap and I pulled her face toward mine at the last minute, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss just as Rose snapped the photo.

As expected, Bella blushed.

_-LRM—_

"That was creepy as shit." Emmett muttered as we walked over to the hotel.

"What?" I asked.

"The wall next to the restrooms had these photos hanging on it. At first they look like the old tintypes, you know ancestor photos?"

I nodded.

"But when you look closer, the images change into creepy ass faces worthy of a horror movie" He grimaced. "They sell them in the gift shop. I know what Pops is getting for Christmas!" He exclaimed with a broad smile. "I may just hang them on the wall somewhere in his house and let him find them." He snickered.

I shook my head wondering why Charlie hadn't taken a pot shot at him yet.

_-LRM—_

Bella was driving me crazy. She wasn't precisely aware that she was driving me crazy as she lay on her stomach across our bed in her shorts playfully swinging her legs while typing on her laptop.

I pretended to watch television for as long as I could before slipping into the bathroom and then into my swimsuit. I kept my t-shirt on hoping that it would obscure the hard-on I was sporting.

It only took a minute, and the removal of my shirt, to convince her to agree to sneak into the pool after-hours with me. I gave up trying to train my traitorous dick as soon as my eyes beheld my beautiful girl in her bikini.

I couldn't speak. There were no words.

The next half hour was as close to heaven as I imagined I could be before our wedding day. I had my beautiful girl, wet and warm in a privacy of a deserted swimming pool in the semi-dark.

Pure bliss.

That was until, once again, I heard the voice that would probably haunt my dreams tonight.

"Well now, this is all kinds of _fucking uncomfortable _for me." The voice sounded from the direction of the pool entrance.

_Emmett Swan aka cockblocker extraordinaire._

I was glad that Bella chose not to let go of me. Emmett blathered on for a couple of minutes about our PDAs. I was just about to remind him of the eyeful of his ass I was subjected to in his father's basement, when he was distracted by the pool.

"Damn, it _is _shaped like Texas. I'm taking a swim across the Lone Star State." He bellowed as he whipped off his shirt and jumped in.

Rose arrived shortly after, joining him in the water. Once we'd had enough swimming, Bella and I sat on the side, dragging our feet back and forth through the water while we talked. "By this time tomorrow we'll be in New Mexico." I reminded.

She smiled. "I know. It feels like we've been away from Seattle _forever._"

I nodded. "It's only been a week."

"Isabella Marie Swan" Rose said in a reprimanding tone. I hadn't noticed that she was standing in the shallow water about five feet away from us. Bella frowned at her.

"Are those _rug burns_ on your knees?"

Bella's mouth fell open in surprise as she looked down at her red knees. "Yes, but.."

"Oh my God!" Rose's eyes were almost bugging out of her head. "How? Uh, what? Bella, I'm shocked."

"Rose, what are you talking about?" Bella exclaimed.

"I'm talking about the fact that you gave Edward a _blow job._" She mercifully lowered her voice to a whisper while pronouncing the last two words.

"Rose! How could ..oh for…" Bella stuttered.

I should have interrupted to explain, but my attention was suddenly drawn to Emmett. He looked at me as if he couldn't decide whether to end my life or throw up in the bushes.

"What the fuck?" He muttered, looking absolutely green.

"I tripped in our room and hurt my knees on the carpet you two asstards!" Bella had finally found her voice. "Come on Edward." She said as she grabbed my hand. As soon as we reached the room, we collapsed on the bed in hysterical laughter.

_-LRM—_

"Hello Edward" My Mother sang into the phone.

"Hi Mom. How is everything progressing?" I asked as we rode along. We'd checked out of the hotel late in order for Rose to have a little pool time in the sun.

"It's going very well Edward. The decorators have been very busy; some of the pieces I've purchased have already been delivered." She sounded happy. "Where are you today?"

"We're in Texas right now, by this evening we'll be in New Mexico." I answered. "At the moment we're on our way to visit the Cadillac Ranch."

There was dead silence.

"Mom" I asked. "Are you there?"

"Uh" Her voice dropped to almost a whisper. "Um, Edward, it's really none of my business but, exactly whose idea was it to go _there_?"

"Mom, what's the big deal?" I questioned, not understanding what was going on. "Emmett mentioned it, and I thought it was a great idea."

I heard her sharp intake of breath.

"We even managed to get the girls excited about it."

Silence.

"Mom?"

"Yes" She whispered.

"Mom what is going on? What do you have against the Cadillac Ranch?"

Bella and Rose shot me curious glances. I even saw Emmett frown in the rear view mirror.

"I just…well, it doesn't exactly strike me as a _tourist _spot. I know it has its own television show, but I'm having a hard time understanding why any of you would want to go there." She hesitated. "Suppose some of those _women_ get you drunk and try to seduce you or Emmett? I know you wouldn't act on it, but how do you think that would make Bella and Rose feel?" She was rambling now. "I think you're putting yourselves in a _terrible _situation."

"Mom, what women?" I demanded, thoroughly confused by this time. "What are you talking about?"

"Edward, I didn't want to come right out and call them _hookers_. I was trying to be a little respectful. I mean, I'm not proud of the fact, but I've seen an episode or two of the show on HBO, and …"

I interrupted her as soon as it dawned on me what she was talking about. "Mom! We are _not _going to the _Bunny Ranch_. What the hell? Why would we want to visit a brothel?" The laughter that erupted all around me at that moment made it almost impossible to hear my mother's answer; it sounded like she said 'Thank God.'

I waited until the laughter died down somewhat before continuing. "Mother, we are going to the _Cadillac Ranch. _It's a spot on the middle of a field where a bunch of Cadillacs are half-buried in the ground and you're free to write or paint a message on them."

"Oh"

"It's considered to be artwork, a sculpture if you will." I continued to explain.

"I see." She paused. "You don't have any plans to visit that _Bunny Ranch_ do you?"

"No Mom, we don't have plans to visit the Bunny Ranch." I answered as I shook my head. Once again the car erupted into laughter.

"That's good to know. Give everyone my love, and we'll see you soon." She chirped.

"Thanks Mom, the same to you and Dad. Stay safe. Goodbye."

I ended the call and stared at my phone in disbelief. "Eddie, I gotta say, I fucking love your Mom." Emmett announced.

Bella leaned over toward me, grinning from ear to ear. "That was priceless." She said before kissing me sweetly.

_***************************************A/N********************************_

_**A/N So yeah…the Mother-in-law asked hubs almost the identical question about the Cadillac Ranch when we took our Route 66 trip. It's impossible to make some of this shit up. And I don't even want to ponder how she knew about the Bunny Ranch.**_

_**Song recs: Alan Jackson 'Where Were You When The World Stopped Turning'.**_

_**A couple of shout outs. First of all Father Monaghan is a real person. One of my readers 'bellaroxursocx'(aka Sereen) mentioned him and his parish in a message. Of course our gang travelled through Joplin in June 2010. Unfortunately,St. Mary's Church was destroyed by the tornado which hit Joplin in May 2011, and Father Monaghan was very nearly a casualty. He jumped into the rectory bathtub and was able to survive. I'm sorry I couldn't work more of Joplin into the story, but the gang was rushing in order to get to Tulsa that evening. (Hope you liked it Sereen). Keep Joplin in your prayers everyone, as they struggle through this.**_

_**The other shout-out is to 'SMG.'. Marie It was her brilliant suggestion that Emmett notice Bella's knees and jump to conclusions. I just changed it to Rose because let's face it, Rose doesn't miss a trick. : ) **_

_**To see a photo of 'Roy's shudder-worthy landlady from the movie Kingpin' just google it, and remember this was the image that helped Edward tame his trouser snake.**_

_**That is all…remember to vote in the Avant Garde awards if you haven't already. If Emmett wins his category, he is threatening to take over the Facebook page for a day or two. God Help Us. **_

_**Psst..I love reviews! **_


	51. On The Road to Sin City

**Disclaimer- Stephenie still owns the usual suspects.  
I own my original characters and original story. **

***This parallels chapters 68 and 69 of V&V. Please read those before attempting this.**

**Enjoy!**

********************************_**LRM**_**************************************

**Chapter 68&69 – On the Road to Sin City (aka On the Road Part 2)**

Spending time with Bella was sometimes physically painful. At least on this vacation I found that to be the truth. Back in Seattle, the weather prohibited her from breaking out the summer wardrobe very often. Admittedly the highest summer temperatures in Seattle before we'd left hadn't even come close to what we were experiencing now in Texas.

For the last few days I'd been treated to Bella in short shorts, backless sundresses, and short summer dresses, all showing a lot more of her skin than I was used to seeing during the daylight hours. Throw in the odd halter top or mid-drift and I could count on being plagued with a boner of epic proportions each and every fucking day.

I'd actually become exceptionally creative at finding ways to cover my crotch while in public; sometimes purchasing t-shirts or other useless shit just so I could have something to carry around to disguise my problem.

So yes, spending time with my beautiful girl was painful, but the alternative would be excruciating, so I accepted the discomfort happily.

_-LRM—_

Something was bothering Bella. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, although she tried to pass it off as pre-wedding jitters. She seemed worried about something, and several times when I looked at her she would bite her lip as she stared out the car window.

Jasper had arranged an interview in Albuquerque. It would be done at the Hard Rock, and last no more than an hour, at my insistence.

"Mr. Masen, very glad to meet you. I'm Derek Kern; I'll be conducting the interview today."

I shook hands with Derek.

"I'd like to talk a little about the roles you've played over the years." Derek began with a smile. "Which of your characters, if any, have you been able to personally identify with?"

"That's a good question." It was, and not one that I was asked very often. I contemplated my answer. "Of all the roles I've completed, I probably most identify with the one from _The Harvest of Avarice._ My character begins life as a thoughtless, somewhat spoiled boy, but after tragedy, and finding the love of his life he changes, and by the end of the film, he's the man he was always destined to become."

Derek looked at me intently. "Did you live through tragedy to become who you are Edward?"

_Shit_

I rubbed my hands together nervously as I leaned forward in my chair, deciding the best course was to charm my way out of this one. "Well, my father didn't commit suicide if that's what you mean." I said with a light laugh and a bright smile. "But I _do _like to think I've changed, grown as a person, since meeting Isabella."

Derek nodded, seemingly satisfied with the answer.

After that he went on to ask about the new movie with Clint, and tried to find out wedding details, but I'd learned my lesson, and didn't reveal more than I was comfortable with.

Anxious to get back to my girl, I didn't stick around afterward.

_**B-**_

_**Done with the interview. Where are you sweetheart?**_

_**-E**_

I watched my phone for a response.

_**E-**_

_**I'm by the slots. Hurry. Miss you.**_

_**-B**_

I pulled my baseball cap low over my eyes and went in search of my girl.

_-LRM—_

"We are men, we are not afraid of a little lightning." Emmett announced as he turned to me.

"_Cavemen_" I heard Bella mutter.

"Are you with me Eddie?" Emmett asked. I nodded just before we jumped out of the vehicles, cameras in hand.

It was great to be bonding with Emmett in this way. The road trip had opened my eyes to what a great guy he was. We'd had a good time together for the most part. He was still insane and sometimes annoying, and seemed to get way too much satisfaction out of embarrassing his sister, but I learned that I really enjoyed his company.

The photo blitz during the lightning storm was, I'll admit, an impulsive move, and we could hear the girls yelling at us from the car each time we stopped, but we couldn't seem to stop ourselves.

Besides, I'd be damned if Emmett was going to do this alone, and then brag to everyone later about how I cowered in the car, effectively making me look like a pussy.

I knew the shots we took would be amazing. The Painted Desert was already a spectacular sight, but with the added effect of the storm clouds and lightning, it was enough to take my breath away.

By the set of Bella's jaw, I could tell that she was angry with me so I promised 'just one more' at what I thought would be the last stop. I lost track of how many more photos we took after that.

During dinner, Bella wasn't very talkative, which in turn made me feel like a total douche for what I'd done. She still smiled sweetly now and then though, which gave me hope that I would be forgiven. Especially once she viewed the photos.

Emmett's and my euphoria at the sight of the Wigwam Motel evaporated when Rose informed us that, as punishment for our juvenile behavior in the Painted Desert, she and Bella would be rooming together, leaving Emmett and I on our own.

I wanted to punch Emmett for getting me into this, but the non-adolescent in me knew it was just as much my fault as his.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Emmett's words mirrored my thoughts as he lay across the bed. The _only_ bed in 'our' wigwam.

_This wasn't going to work._

At the same time that I was texting Bella, I noticed that Emmett was furiously punching buttons on his phone.

_**Beautiful-**_

_**I'm sorry, contrite, humbled, and sufficiently chastised.**_

_**Will you reconsider?**_

_**-E**_

I waited, while listening to Emmett curse from his spot on the bed.

_**I wish I could. Rose won't budge.**_

_**I miss you.**_

_**-B**_

After about the fifth text, she stopped responding. I set my phone down in disgust. Emmett looked as unhappy as I felt. "No offense Edwina, but I was hoping to share the coolness that is the cement teepee with my fiancée." He muttered.

I glared at him. "And you think I'm happy to be stuck here with you?"

"You can always leave you know." He said as he stood from the bed and walked over to me until we were mere inches apart. At that moment his face lit up in an evil smirk. "Here, let me make it easier for you." He barked before letting rip a fart that almost singed my eyebrows from my face.

"Fuuuck!" I wailed as I immediately pulled the neck of my t-shirt up in order to cover my nose and mouth, knowing that if I took a breath of unfiltered air I'd probably pass out. Or possibly die. "Asshole" I shouted from inside my shirt. "I am so out of here."

"Hasta la vista" Emmett sang as I grabbed my bag and exited the room, headed to the office.

A short time later, while ensconced in the safety of my own personal wigwam, my phone rang. I was surprised when I glanced at the screen to find Rose's name there instead of Bella's.

I immediately panicked.

"Rose, is Bella okay?"

Rose chuckled. "Yes Edward. We decided that you guys had suffered enough so I'm in number 4 with Emmett. He says to tell you he's sorry for setting off the smoke alarm, whatever that's supposed to mean. He said you'd understand."

I chuckled, thrilled to realize I'd be spending the night with Bella after all. "Thanks Rose, and tell him everything's cool."

I practically sprinted to Wigwam number 1, I was that anxious to see my girl again. I knocked, receiving no answer. Again and again I pounded on the door with no success. My only hope was that she was in the shower. Then another thought occurred.

_Suppose she's looking for me? Was there a chance that we missed each other?_

After a glance around the parking lot, I realized that it would have been close to impossible to have passed each other without noticing. No, Bella had to be inside wigwam number 1. I waited around a few more minutes until I began to feel like a stalker, before turning and walking dejectedly back to my room.

I sent her a text, hoping I'd guessed right about the shower.

_**B-**_

_**Do you know how frustrating it is to knock and knock and knock, but get no answer?**_

_**I'm hoping you're in the shower and not mad at me. I truly am sorry.**_

_**I love you. (I'm in number 6)**_

_**-E**_

And then I waited, my eyes fixed on my open door.

_Sidney would have a fit if he knew I'd left myself this vulnerable._

Before long Bella appeared, hauling her bag behind her. I bolted from the bed and as soon as I held her in my arms, everything in my world righted itself once again.

_-LRM—_

We were in Arizona. More importantly, Bella was _back _in Arizona. I was worried for her, knowing that the reason she left seven years ago weighed heavily on her mind. As usual, Bella surprised me. She was calm, almost serene, and as the day went on, my worries grew less and less.

Once again, I was amazed at her strength and her ability to deal with things in a way that was unheard of only a few short months ago.

At first, when she informed me of the reporter who had cornered her in the Casino, I was ready to have Kyle scorch a path to the bitch's door and threaten her ass with a lawsuit. I wasn't sure what grounds we'd have, but I was certain he could think of something.

Instead, I backed off, realizing my girl had handled things just fine on her own.

_-LRM—_

The Hubbell Trading Post was another tourist stop I was genuinely excited to visit.

Emmett was once again in his element as he tried to determine if he could 'join' the tribe. At the trading post, I remained silent as I watched him ask the Navajo man behind the counter how it was 'hanging', while on the inside I was laughing my ass off.

I continued to laugh internally as they conversed, until the man's son appeared in the doorway. The kid, whose name was Ben, spent the next few minutes arguing with his Father about some bullshit, but more importantly to me, the little shit kept shooting glances at Bella's tits.

I clenched my fists, feeling the sudden urge to pummel his face.

Luckily, before Bella noticed my inner rage, the kid stormed out.

_Good riddance asswipe._

I let go of the anger, chalking the kid's behavior up to teenage hormones.

After the trading post, we paused for a quick photo op in Winslow Arizona, made famous by the line from the _Eagles _song, and were back on the road; our next stop: Aunt Lola's home in Flagstaff.

Aunt Lola was nothing like what I'd expected. I'd prepared myself for someone who would look and act the way Bella had described her mother, and Lola was none of those things.

Over lunch, she spoke about _chakras _and _auras. _I knew that, living in L.A., I should be familiar with all that shit but my knowledge was sorely lacking.

She redefined the term 'free-spirit'.

After lunch, she led us into her sunroom to relax and talk. My eyes almost bulged from my head when I spied the most prominent piece of furniture in the room: a Tantra chair. Of course I knew what it was because: 'A', I'm a guy; and 'B', I'd been secretly toying with the idea of purchasing one for after the wedding.

Emmett, Rose and I all maneuvered around the _chair _into other seating, but my sweet girl, oblivious to the main purpose of the chair, walked right over and eased down onto it.

_Oh God_

I simultaneously cringed and suppressed a moan as I watched her. My dick was busily fantasizing about getting Bella naked in one of those chairs, while my stomach wanted to empty its contents all over the floor at the thought of what Lola and Drew had been up to in said chair.

_And my beautiful innocent girl is sitting on it._

Rose caught the expression on my face and snickered.

I was never so damned glad to be back on the road as when we left Aunt Lola's.

_-LRM-_

As children, Alice and I had been to the Grand Canyon with our parents and with our grandparents, but getting to share it with Bella, and see it through her eyes, made the experience wholly new for me. It would have been more enjoyable without as many fans but, I just kept reminding myself that we'd been very fortunate so far in that we hadn't been bombarded by fans or paps on this trip.

After we left the Grand Canyon, I knew our next stop would be Williams Arizona. Rose had made reservations at a Bed and Breakfast that used to be a bordello. We were keeping that bit of information a secret in order to surprise Bella.

And surprise her we did. The look on her face was priceless when Rose informed her that we were going to a brothel.

The entire situation was made even funnier in light of my mother's misunderstanding about the Cadillac Ranch a couple of days before.

_I will be sure to tell her we visited a brothel after all._

I laughed as Bella grilled the innkeeper about the bedding in our room.

_If she only knew what her Aunt and her boyfriend had been up to on that chair in the sunroom, she'd probably burn her clothes and take a bath in bleach._

I vowed right there and then to never tell her.

Then I realized that if I purchased a chair, as soon as she saw it, she'd figure things out on her own.

I hesitated, thinking about that….

_Fuck it. I still want the chair._

_-LRM—_

As we sat in _Twisters Diner_ that evening, we listened in rapt attention as Rose gave us the highlights of the town's history. It truly had been a Wild West town.

As we walked the short distance back to the Bed and Breakfast, we could see a whole block ahead of us had been closed to traffic. As we got closer, we realized that we'd stumbled upon a Wild West gunfight. Evidently, it was a staged event every evening in Williams.

Bella and I stayed well back behind the crowd to watch the show, hoping not to draw attention to ourselves. I pulled her against me, her back to my front and rested my chin on her shoulder as we watched Emmett, the eternal five year old, interact with the performers.

_-LRM—_

During our jog the next morning, I thought about the wedding. Since Alec had no other work to speak of at the moment, I'd had him busily arranging the music for the reception, with my guidance of course.

I, when I could spare a moment away from Bella, had been secretly planning the honeymoon. With everything almost in place, the day couldn't arrive fast enough.

After checking out of the Red Garter, our first stop of the day was at the Road Kill Care in Seligman Arizona. The place was insane, with mounted animal heads gracing the walls, and all kinds of crazy items included on the menu. It was all part of the theme, and was funny as hell.

After we'd eaten breakfast, Emmett eyed the pool table. "I wish we had time for a game." He said.

"Sorry Emmett, I can't be in the same room with you and a pool table without benefit of alcohol. Otherwise I'll have flashbacks of seeing your ass." I announced.

Emmett grinned. "Aw Eddie, you're such a sweet talker, but know this: You can fantasize about my ass all you want, but it won't change the fact that I don't swing that way. Sorry bro." He said before wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"Shut the fuck up asshole." I barked, but I couldn't help laughing along with our girls.

_-LRM—_

"Is it my eyes, or does that woman have pink hair?" Rose asked innocently as we sat in the Baghdad Café in Newberry Springs California.

I looked at the lady working behind the counter. "I believe she does. It's a very pale pink, but definitely pink." Bella answered with a giggle.

"You know, I've heard of this movie, but never seen it." Emmett stated as we ate our burgers.

"It's a German film, but with mostly American actors." Edward explained. "There's a huge, colorful cast of characters, but the main story is about an unlikely friendship between two women. It's really good; we'll have to watch it once we're back in Seattle."

Emmett nodded.

I glanced around and listened to the voices of the other patrons as they chatted at their tables. It didn't surprise me that none were speaking English. The film had a much bigger following in Europe, and evidently fans of the movie came over here and sought this place out.

The next stop Emmett and I had been keeping secret from both the girls. It took us off the beaten path, allowing the trip to last just a bit longer. After that, our next stop would be L.A., and the end of the road. Admittedly, none of us were ready for the trip to end quite yet.

"I don't believe it." Rose muttered when we pulled up in front of the little white chapel in the desert. "Guys, this is amazing. I always assumed this chapel was in the middle of Texas or possibly Mexico."

Bella looked at me with a big smile. "So cool." She squealed as she jumped out of the car. We were parked in front of the chapel which had been the setting of the wedding day massacre in _Kill Bill._

We took a lot of photos. We took our time and enjoyed the moment.

It was dark by the time we reached the Santa Monica Pier, the official ending point of Route 66. For the most part we'd been able to escape the crazy while on this trip and had become just another family on vacation. I'd never forgotten about the fans and the press, but we'd been able to travel freely, not having to plan our every move according to who would be waiting outside with a camera. As soon as we stepped away from the Pier on our way to the car, the familiar clicking of the paps' cameras seemed to awaken me from the dream I'd been in for weeks.

I frowned. "Welcome back to L.A."

_-LRM—_

The best part about the end of our trip was that we could look forward now, in earnest, to the wedding. That was as soon as this damned 'bachelor party' weekend was over.

I was in a bad mood for most of Friday as I despaired over the thought of leaving Bella for two nights. Not only would I miss her, but I would worry constantly whether she was okay. We'd had too many close calls for me to be nonchalant about being away from her.

I drilled Lou over what I expected of him until he finally asked me if I needed a sedative. Sidney actually laughed at that.

As soon as we all piled into our separate limos, I sent a text to Alice.

_**Ali-**_

_**You know how I worry. Please look out for her.**_

_**She's my life.**_

_**-E**_

I could almost see Alice's smile when I read her response.

_**E-**_

_**She's well taken care of. Don't forget that Rose and I love her too.**_

_**Try not to worry.**_

_**-Ali**_

"Come on you bitches! I need to get my drink on!" Emmett bellowed as soon as the doors to the limo opened in front of Caesar's Palace. I shot a quick text to Bella informing her of our arrival, and made my way inside.

Charlie and the rest of Emmett's group met us in the bar. "Good trip Edward?" The Chief asked as he shook my hand.

"It was a great trip." I enthused. "How's the suite?"

Charlie's eyes grew wide in wonder. "In a word, unbelievable."

Before we left Seattle, I'd insisted on booking and paying for the suite at Caesar's Palace. There was no way I was going to let Charlie have to come up with that kind of money. The Chief had been hesitant at first; much like his daughter, until I explained to him exactly how wealthy I was. It took a few minutes for the look of bewildered awe to leave his face, after which he accepted my offer.

We were such a large group that we took up three tables in the bar. Aside from the five of us who had ridden in from L.A. and the Chief, there were Emmett's Seahawk's buddies Marcus and Walter, Rose and Jasper's cousins Bo and Bradley, and Emmett's friend Gregory. Emmett was busy recounting the highlights of the trip to his friends when I walked over to the bar. A moment later, Jasper sidled up to me.

"So Rose told me about Emmett's zombie nightmare." He remarked with a chuckle. "Charlie's got some stuff planned for tomorrow that will be pure torture for him, but I've decided I'd like to get the ball rolling tonight." He said with an evil grin. We were both feeling a little tipsy, so it didn't take much to make me smile. I watched as Jasper approached the cocktail waitress. After a minute I saw her giggle behind her hand.

"What are you two up to?" Chris asked from beside me. I hadn't even seen him approach.

"I'm not sure" I answered as we both watched Jasper walk back over to us.

"I can't believe she agreed to do that." He smiled as he shook his head.

"What did you just ask her Jasper?"

"In a few minutes, she's going to approach our friend Emmett to inform him that 'she doesn't want to hurt him, she only wants his _man-meat'_." Jasper drawled. I cannot wait to see his reaction."

I thought for a minute. "You know what would make it even better Jasper?"

"What?"

"If we were to get _every _woman in here to say the same thing to him." I smirked.

Jasper laughed. "How do you propose we do that?"

I frowned as I thought about that one. After a minute Chris interrupted my musings. "Oh for heavens sake. You two geniuses really can't figure this out?" He asked incredulously.

Jasper and I gave him confused looks. Chris sighed. "Oh come on, I'm usually more comfortable as a wing man, but I guess I'll have to walk 'point' on this one."

We followed him over to a table full of young women. "Good evening ladies!" He sang, reminding me of my sister.

They smiled at him in return. "I think you all know my friend Mister Hollywood here." He said as he gestured toward me.

The faces of the women lit up at the realization that Edward Masen was standing before them.

Chris smiled wider. "Now girls, our friend Edward here needs your help." He sighed before continuing. "Did you ever have one of those friends who was constantly up in ya business?" The women nodded, I was certain they were drunk. "The kind of friend who just doesn't know when to stop tweaking your nerves?" More nodding. "And you love them, but you really wish someone would school their silly asses just one time?" This question was met with eager head nodding. "Well, I can promise you that, in return for your assistance, Edward here is willing to do just about anything, as long as it doesn't involve removing his pants or kissing you on the lips. The fair Bella would _not _be happy about that." He smiled. "My suggestion is that you limit your requests to autographs or photos." Then he leaned down and whispered conspiratorially to them. "Oh and girls? Hands off the cowboy" Chris said as he eyed Jasper in his boots. "He's mine."

It didn't take long for Chris to persuade every female, and some males, in the bar to go along with our plan. I posed for a lot of photos before we were able to set things in motion.

"My work here is done." Chris said happily as the three of us returned to our table.

"This whale was fucking _huge_" Emmett was explaining animatedly as we sat down. At that moment, the cocktail waitress that Jazz spoke with earlier walked by and Emmett flagged her down for a refill. She nodded and smiled before leaning down to whisper in his ear. He sat straight up in his chair, a look of horror on his face. "What the fuck!" He boomed as we tried to hold back our laughter.

He jumped from his seat "Never mind. I'll get a drink from the bar." He announced before bounding over there. Unfortunately for Emmett, the first bartender he approached was a female, and in on our gag.

After explaining to the other guys what was happening, we all sat back and watched as Emmett's entire evening went straight to hell.

_-LRM—_

After the fiasco in the bar, we wandered across the street to Bally's to explore the casino. By this time, I'd come to the conclusion that Gregory was insane. He didn't even have the excuse of being completely drunk when he decided the walk to the restroom was too far, so instead he stopped to take a piss outside the hotel, behind a parked car.

I thought Charlie was going to lose his mind over that one. "Do you want the Vegas cops to haul your ass to jail Gregory?"

"Relax Chief. It's all good." He said with a smirk.

But it _wasn't _all good a few minutes later. "What do you mean there won't be any strippers at the party tomorrow?" He asked Charlie.

"Exactly what I said. Emmett doesn't want it, and Bella and Edward don't need some photo hitting the internet that shows him attending a party like that." Charlie snapped before clearing his throat.

_The more time I spend with this man, the more I admire him. _

He was protecting Bella and me just as much as he was protecting Emmett and Rose.

Gregory groaned before making the decision to spend the rest of the evening in a 'titty bar', to use his eloquent turn of phrase.

On the way back to Caesar's I sent a quick text to Bella. I was surprised I hadn't heard a word from her all evening.

_**B-**_

_**Did you go out? I miss you. Call me, no matter how late.**_

_**Love you**_

_**-E**_

Back in the suite, I went to my room and readied myself for bed. As soon as I lay down, the phone rang. "Hey baby. Did you go out?" I asked.

"No. We stayed in. I'm sorry; I left my phone in the bedroom while I spent time with the girls."

I smiled thinking of her safely tucked away in her room. "That's okay. We went to the casino for a while, had a drink at the bar. This bunch is pretty rowdy. I don't know if Charlie's going to be able to control them." I chuckled, thinking specifically of Gregory.

"Oh well, he can always use brute force. He is a cop after all." She said with a laugh.

_She doesn't know how close he came to doing just that._

"Jasper's cousins are a lot of fun, but Emmett's friend Gregory may just be insane."

I soon realized that Bella was not a huge fan of Greg. He was crazier than Emmett, but lacked Emmett's charm.

We talked a little about Emmett's cousins, before she changed the subject.

"At least it sounds like Sidney will have a far more interesting time than poor Lou will on this trip." She giggled.

I had to agree with her, especially when I remembered Sidney laughing his ass off at Emmett's predicament in the bar earlier tonight.

"He's got a room across the hall from our suite, so tonight wasn't bad for him, but tomorrow he gets to sit outside the spa for most of the day twiddling his thumbs."

"As long as he keeps you safe, that's all I care about Bella." I answered seriously.

"I know" She whispered before yawning loudly.

We said our goodbyes, and I fell asleep with the memory of her soft voice in my ear.

_-LRM—_

"Your days are numbered motherfuckers" Emmett announced as he glared at us one at a time. When his eyes reached me he spoke again, "Et tu, Edward?" He asked as he shook his head in disgust. "You know I'm not surprised that Jasper's cousins are going along with this, because they all inherited the 'asshole' gene. And I can even find reasons that my friends would want to torture me, but I am surprised at you. I thought we bonded on this vacation bro."

I shrugged and held my hands up in surrender. "Emmett, you have to appreciate my position here. It's pretty important to me that I stay in your Dad's good graces."

I heard the rest of the guys chuckle. "I guess." Emmett said, still frowning.

We were at the top of the Stratosphere Hotel, and had just informed Emmett that he wasn't allowed to leave until he'd ridden _both _the _X-Scream_ and the _Insanity, _two extreme thrill rides that managed to fling the riders out from the roof, twirling and spinning almost a thousand feet above the ground.

Who could have guessed that Charlie would have discovered a way to take advantage of Emmett's fear of heights, and combine it with his dislike of thrill rides?

_The Chief's a genius._

"Emmett, stop whining. Did we not _all _just go on the _Big Shot _with you?" Charlie barked at his son.

"Who gives a flying fuck? That ride was _nothing_ compared to those." He argued as he pointed at the others.

He started to move toward the exit, but Marcus and Walter stepped into his path. Emmett stopped and turned back to face us with another glare. "How about if I just go on the SkyJump ride and one other one, and we'll call it even, as long as I get to do the sky jump first?"

Charlie pursed his lips. "I'd be willing to do that, but I know that as soon as you sky jumped off this building, you wouldn't willingly come back up." He looked straight into Emmett's eyes. "Contrary to what you may think, I'm not stupid."

"I never thought you were stupid old man. At this moment, the only opinion I have of you is that you're an asshole." Emmett muttered with a scowl.

Charlie laughed loudly. "You're not helping your case with statements like that son."

Emmett sighed and glared at his father again. "You can't force me to do this."

Charlie rubbed his chin in thought and nodded. "You're right about that" He answered seriously. "But if you decline, you friends here are taking out a full-size ad in the Seattle Times labeling you as a pussy. That was their call, not mine." Charlie grinned.

Emmett huffed out a breath. "I want all of you to listen closely to what quite possibly may be the last words I utter before I die:" He cleared his throat "You all suck, and I hate you." He seethed as he stormed over to the _Insanity_ in order to board.

Everyone laughed.

I knew that for the rest of my life I would regret what I did next, but I couldn't seem to stop myself from trudging over to stand next to him. He looked up at me in surprise before smiling.

I shrugged.

"You're seriously going to do this with me?" He grinned.

"Why not? I can't let you do something this cool alone can I?" I smirked.

We fist-bumped and boarded the first ride. Just before it started, Emmett turned to me one last time. "This ride should include a change of underwear with the price of admission because I'm pretty certain I'm going to shit myself."

He didn't.

_-LRM—_

After our excursion to Hell and back, _twice,_ there was a seismic shift in my relationship with Emmett. I felt it. He and I had bonded in a way similar to soldiers forced into the trenches together, or astronauts aboard a rocket to the moon, he was my bro, my homie, my dawg.

And we were going to look out for each other.

I found out immediately that being in Emmett's 'bro zone' was highly preferable to the alternative, such as when we exited the roof of the Stratosphere and he gave me a 'heads up' to wait for the next elevator.

I wasn't certain what he had planned for the other members of our group, but I could guess.

So Sidney and I waited, and travelled down on the next one, only to find the rest of our group, not surprisingly, gasping for air in the lobby.

Yes, cross Emmett Swan and your payback will be to travel the equivalence of seventy floors in an elevator filled with noxious fumes.

_-LRM—_

Back at the suite, I filled Chris in on the events at the Stratosphere. He shook his head amidst his laughter. "I am so glad I opted out of that adventure. I don't like heights." He admitted with a shudder.

Bella and I had kept in touch via phone calls and texts for most of the day. It was killing me that she was so close, but I wasn't able to go to her. I could literally see The Bellagio from the balcony of the suite.

After our harrowing experience at the Stratosphere, Emmett and I began to drink. Not a lot, at first, but enough to take the edge off. I should have known that drinking before dinner was a sign of bad things to come.

As soon as everyone took showers and changed clothes, Emmett being sure to wear his 'Dead Man Walking' t-shirt, we left for dinner.

The early dinner led to more drinks, followed by a trip to the casino accompanied by, you guessed it, drinking. I was a bit fuzzy, but still in control.

Within fifteen minutes of our arrival back at the suite, the bachelor party was in full swing. The suite resembled the lounge of an upscale dance club. Music blared from the sound system and a large spread of every guy's favorite foods was displayed on the kitchen island. The bartender hired for the evening, helped those not already shit-faced to accomplish that goal. Gregory seemed to be ahead of all of us as he sat on the sofa with his arm around a blow-up doll, using its 'love orifice' as a drink holder.

_What a tool_

"I understand I have you to thank for the choice of this suite." Emmett slurred as he came up beside me and patted me on the back while slipping a drink into my hand.

"What's this?" I asked before taking a sip.

"It's called a _Flying Fuck_." He answered as I almost choked on the drink.

"Hey it was either that or a _Comfortable Screw_ which sounds like a pussy drink, in more ways than one." He said with a chuckle.

We were standing there drinking and reminiscing about our ordeal earlier in the day, when we were interrupted by none other than Christopher who demanded our participation in a game of 'Three Man'.

"Come on boys, if I'm going to have to watch Gregory do obscene things with that blow-up doll, I'll need more alcohol." He grinned.

I was getting more wasted by the minute, but after a while I ceased to care. Mid-way through the game, Charlie announced that he had a headache and would be in his room, should we need him.

He no sooner had left than Gregory turned down the music and started a porno on the flat screen. The drinking games were abandoned in favor of the porn. It had begun to get weird anyway since Jasper had convinced himself that we were playing 'Flip, Sip, or Strip', and kept trying to take his clothes off.

Having no interest in the porn, I walked over to the bar for a refill.

"This Flying Fuck is smoooth. Whas innit?" I asked my future brother in law who was standing there.

His forehead creased as if I'd just asked him to recite a difficult math equation.

"Itsa little bit of this and that and some Sam something in it. I think."

_Damn. Emmett's farther gone that I am._

"Sambuca." The bartender corrected.

He grinned. "That's it!" Emmett exclaimed before looking a bit unsteady on his feet. "I'm feeling sorta shitty. I gotta sit down."

"You okay Emmett?" I asked as I helped him to a stool.

I dropped into the stool beside him and continued to nurse my drink.

"Jasper has lost his mind" Chris informed as he came to sit beside us. "He's continuing to play the game, _alone._"

Sure enough, we glanced over to find Jasper furiously rolling the dice and drinking like a fucking fish.

"That's dis-gus-ting." Chris announced, drawing out each syllable. The expression on his face was as if he'd just witnessed someone taking a giant crap in the middle of the room. I followed his line of vision until my eyes were met with a flat screen filled with silicone-enhanced tits bouncing up and down, as their owner straddled a naked dude wearing a Zorro mask.

I grimaced. "Those are the fakest, ugliest, most lopsided tits I've ever seen." I announced to no one in particular." Then quietly I added. "Bella has beautiful breasts." I sighed, wishing I was with Bella and her beautiful naked breasts at that very moment.

I heard the sound of someone choking or possibly gagging beside me. I turned to find Emmett looking sort of green.

"Emmett, are you okay? You don't look so good buddy." I asked as Chris turned to look at him worriedly.

"Oh no! I think he's choking. Edward…do you know the hemlock maneuver?" Chris asked as his eyes bugged out of his head.

"Heimlich?" I corrected.

"Yeah, that too."

As soon as Emmett began to speak, I breathed a sigh of relief, glad he wasn't, in fact, choking. "Wha'd you juss say Eddie? Were you talkin about Bella's bewbs?" He asked, looking less green but a lot horrified. "Cause I don't want to hear about her bewbs. You feel me bro?"

"I don't want to feel you Emmett. But I bet Chris would take you up on that offer." I snorted out a laugh as Chris cackled beside us.

I looked back at Emmett to see him still frowning. At that exact moment my phone chimed with an incoming message. It was from Alice, I didn't have time to wonder if something was wrong before I realized she'd sent me a photo.

As soon as I opened the photo, I was the one choking while almost dropping the phone in the process.

There she was, my innocent, heartbreakingly lovely Bella, her luscious lips pursed as if about to blow me a kiss. Or about to _blow_ something… Those pink perfect lips, that kept my heart beating for another day each time they would utter 'I love you'; those lips which I kissed often and when I wasn't kissing them, I was wishing I was kissing them. I gazed at those same lips, captured for posterity, just as they were about to wrap themselves around a _purple pecker straw_.

Chris, naturally curious about my reaction, grabbed the phone from my hand and gasped. Unfortunately Emmett, who was also able to see the screen quite well from his seat between us, groaned and suddenly lurched from his seat.

He mumbled what sounded like, "I gotta go throw up" from behind his hand as he bounded toward the stairs.

Chris shrugged drunkenly and looked back at the photo of my girl and her purple penis. "I am definitely at the _wrong _party." He said with a sigh.

_-LRM—_

Out on the balcony, away from the porno noises and drunken heavy breathing in the main room, Chris sat with me while I attempted to phone my beautiful girl.

My phone, however, refused to cooperate. It was probably my blurry vision, but my contacts list looked as if it had been written in ancient Aramaic. Instead of fooling with it any longer, I decided to punch in Bella's number from memory.

"Hello" a groggy female voice answered.

"Beautiful" I breathed "I'm very jealous of that straw" I hiccupped as I tried to suppress the burp that was trying to escape. "or rather _my cock_ is jealous."

I heard Chris chuckle.

_I am so fucking drunk_

"Who the hell is this?" Bella asked, sounding rather irate.

"It's me sweetheart. Don't you miss me? I miss you. I was thinking how much I missed your beautiful breasts." I breathed.

"What? Listen here you pervert, you'd better hang up before I call the cops."

"Bella, why do you need the police? Has something happened?" I slurred.

"There's something going to happen alright. I'm going to find out where you are and send my husband over there to kick your ass."

"Your… your husband? Bella what are you talking about? I'm going to be your husband."

_Oh no. What is going on? Bella doesn't have a husband…_

_Does she?_

"Listen here you little fucker, I wouldn't marry a pervert like you if you paid me a million bucks."

I stood, stricken, staring at my phone as my heart fell to pieces at my feet.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder as another was prying the phone from my cold numb fingers. I looked up to see Sidney standing beside me. "Edward, sir, let me get that."

I relinquished the phone and turned to look in the direction of the Bellagio trying to make sense of what was happening.

I could hear Sidney speaking to Bella, but I didn't want to listen any more.

"Edward, what happened?" Chris asked with concern in his voice.

"She.. she told me she wouldn't marry me.. not if I paid her a million bucks…" I wanted to break down and cry.

"How about ten million? You know you're good for it." He suggested.

"No Chris." I sat down and cradled my head in my hands. "She said she already has a husband, she told me if I didn't leave her alone, he'd come kick my ass."

"Noooo" Chris wailed. "Not our beautiful girl. She would _never _do that Edward. She loves you too much."

I looked up at him from my hands, wanting to believe him, but her cruel words were still ringing in my ears.

"Unless…" Chris continued.

"What?" I asked.

"Unless someone slipped her ruffies and married her in a quickie Vegas wedding!" He shouted. "Oh my God, do you think Elvis performed the ceremony?"

I slumped into my hands again. "I can't take it Chris. Why is this happening?" I wailed. "After everything we've been through together. I can't lose her."

I could hear Sidney still arguing on the phone, and then he grew quiet.

"I blame myself. I should have gone with the girls and looked after Bella." Chris said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

I stood and walked to the railing, pressing the lower half of my body against it. It was the closest I could get to the Bellagio from our suite. "Bellaaaa!" I wailed.

"Oh how very Stanley Kowalski of you" Chris said through his sniffles "You're a natural Edward."

"Sir, why don't you come back inside now?" Sidney had come up behind me and grasped my shoulder.

I shook my head fiercely and looked back at the Bellagio. "My beautiful brown eyed girl" I whispered before starting to hum the tune. Soon I was singing the song in earnest. "You my brown eyed girl" I wailed over the balcony.

"Standing in the sunlight laughing, hiding hind a something something, slipping and a slidin all along the waterfall witchu my brown eyed girl"

"So beautiful.." Chris said through his tears.

"Do you remember when we used to sing, Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da, la te da, I love yooouuu, my brown eyed girl."

"Edward, son, listen to Sidney and come inside." I suddenly hear the Chief's voice from behind me.

_I wonder if he knows Bella got married_

I shook my head. "I'm staying here forever."

Charlie continued to speak, only not to me, while Chris sobbed beside me.

"So hard to find my way, now that I'm on my own…" I paused, I was too choked up to sing any more.

I could hear the Chief speaking with Sidney again. "I don't know what the hell happened while I was lying down, but now I've got Emmett upstairs puking and Jasper running around naked."

"Oh boy." Sidney muttered.

"Well, let's attempt to get these two back inside."

I felt the Chief's hand on my shoulder. "Come on Edward. Let's go in. Uh, Caesar's has rules against singing on the balcony."

"Really?" I asked "Are you gonna arrest me Chief?"

"Oh can this day turn any more tragic?" Chris wailed.

"You won't be arrested if you both come inside right now." Charlie answered in a serious tone.

Chris and I shuffled our way through the French doors. "Hey!" I said as I thought about what I'd heard the Chief say. "Why is Jasper naked?"

Sidney shrugged. "I don't know Edward but I've got to check on Emmett and Jasper." Charlie answered before turning toward the stairs.

"Oh dear God!" Chris exclaimed. "I've got to hide!" He shouted as he tried to dive behind the curtains. "This won't work. These are practically see-through."

_Huh?_

I gave him a puzzled look as Sidney steered me toward the sofa. "Christopher, why are you hiding?"

"Because!" He shouted "I can't see Jasper naked. He's gorgeous and he's my secret crush. Well, not really very _secret, _but he's my best friend's husband and, and…. if I see him naked it would be _wrong._" He said in a panic. "If I see Jasper naked, I'll never be able to _unsee_ that, and every time I see him after that he'll be naked, _in my mind._" He whispered the last three words. "I'm hiding in the closet." He announced as he raced toward the foyer. He stopped as he passed the bar, grabbing a pitcher of some concoction, "I'm taking this with." He announced before disappearing from the room.

I shook my head, trying to dispel the drunken haze, before flopping down on the sofa near Bo and Gregory.

"Edward, I'm going to help the Chief for a minute. You wait right here."

I nodded. I didn't need to tell him that there was nowhere else for me to go. I sighed. Suddenly I was feeling completely alone in the world.

I glanced up at the screen to find some dude in a black cape standing in the shadows beside a field surrounded by thick trees while having a conversation with a naked bimbo.

"_You need to see what I look like in the sunlight" _The dude with the cape said just before he stepped out of the shadows and into the brightly lit field.

I couldn't see any change until he threw back his cape, causing my eyes to open wide in surprise.

"Can someone tell me why his dick sparkles in the sunlight?" I asked aloud of no one.

I heard Bo and Gregory laughing beside me.

"Because he's a vampire dude, haven't you been paying attention?" Bo continued to laugh. "He dazzles mortal chicks with his sparkly cock."

_That didn't make a damned bit of sense._

_Why the hell am I worried about some porn vampire's dick while my world is crashing down around me anyway?_

As I pondered the fact that my life had no meaning without Bella, and the fact that I _really _needed to take a piss, Sidney returned.

"Sidney, I think I have lost the will to live." I muttered.

"Why's that sir?"

_Was he smirking?_

"Because" I could barely bring myself to say the words. "My Bella." I croaked. "My Bella has married someone else."

"Sir, I'm sure you're wrong about that."

"Oh no Sidney, she told me on the phone. She yelled at me and told me her _husband _was going to kick my ass." I said. "You spoke with her…"

He looked confused.

I rolled my eyes. "Out on the balcony when you took my phone…"

A look of realization came over Sidney's face. "Edward, that wasn't Bella." He stated firmly. "You dialed a wrong number. You woke up some lady in Pennsylvania. She was understandably upset."

"Pennsylvania?" I whispered.

_It wasn't Bella?_

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes sir. She chewed me out thinking I was you at first. You most definitely weren't speaking with Bella."

"Bella's not married to someone else?"

"Not as far as I know sir."

"Oh" I sat back, stunned. Then I was hit with the sudden urge to speak with her before someone was able to slip ruffies in her drink and steal her away from me. "I need my phone."

"Uh…" Sidney stuttered.

"Where's my phone?" I asked as I began to look around. At that moment I spied a phone lying on the sofa next to Gregory and grabbed it into my eager hands.

_This time don't fuck up the number_

I started punching buttons but nothing happened.

"What the fuck?" Bo exclaimed loudly from his spot on the sofa. "Are you sitting on the remote Greg?"

"No.. I'm not sitting on it…hey! Gimme that" Gregory yelled as he tried to take the phone from my hand.

I refused to let him. "You can't have it. I need to call my girl."

"Are you stupid? That's not a phone." Gregory continued to yell as he attempted once again to take the phone from me.

"Boys cut it out!" I heard the Chief bark at us.

"Stop that!" I snapped as I tried to push Gregory's hand away.

"Let go douchebag!" He demanded.

I glared at him. "The stupid thing is broken anyway" I shouted as I threw it at him. "motherfucking _motherfucker_." My brain was so foggy that it failed to come up with a better insult.

Bo laughed.

I really didn't have time for those idiots. I needed to get to my girl. And help Chris escape the naked Jasper. I turned my head in order to tell Sidney that we needed to go to the Bellagio immediately, when my eyes beheld a sight almost as scary as the sparkly vampire cock.

_Speak of the devil_

There stood Jasper Whitlock, halfway down the stairs, naked as the day he was born. "Alice" He shouted. "I need you Ali. I think Ima lil wasted…"

"Jesus Christ" The Chief muttered as he ran back upstairs pulling Jasper along with him.

"Where's my Alice?" I heard Jasper begging.

I blinked several times, trying to remember what I wanted to tell Sidney.

_Bellagio. Bella. Right._

"Sidney, we've gotta go right now." I announced as I stood from the sofa and swayed drunkenly. Sidney grabbed my arm. "We've gotta find my girl. And we gotta get Chris out of here." I whispered "before naked Jasper comes back."

Sidney nodded. "I think that's probably for the best Edward. This evening didn't turn out as I expected. Not at all." He muttered before turning to Gregory and Bo. "When the Chief comes back down, please inform him that Edward, Christopher and I have gone to the Bellagio."

They nodded before turning back to their porn.

Once near the front door, I called out for Chris. "Christopher, where are you?"

"I'm in here" sang a muffled voice from behind the closet door.

I pressed my face against the door and spoke into it, "Chris, come out of the closet" I directed.

"I already did, about ten years ago." He answered with a cackle.

I laughed too. "Come on, we're going to find Bella."

The door popped open. "But aren't you afraid?" He whispered.

"Of what?"

"Her husband. He's going to kick your ass." Chris looked worried.

"Oh" I laughed. "It was all a misunnerstandinin"

_Fuck that was hard to say_

"Bella's not married. I dialed a wrong number. Someone else's husband is gonna kick my ass."

"Oh! Well that's a relief." Chris smiled before glancing toward the main room. "Is Jasper still naked?" He asked in a whisper.

"Yep. Just saw him."

Chris cringed. "Then what are we waiting for?" He grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door.

In no time at all, we had arrived at the Bellagio. I could feel the drunken stupor beginning to lift. We arrived at the suite, and Lou met us outside the door. "Do you need us to go in with you?" Sidney asked.

I grinned. "Nah, I can do this myself. Thanks Sidney" I said as I slapped him on the back.

_Besides, I really need to take a piss_

Upon entering the suite, I spied the door to Bella and Alice's bedroom to the left of the sitting room, and made my way over to it.

"Thank you God! I am in peen heaven. This is my happy place!" Chris squealed excitedly from behind me.

I stifled my laughter as I entered the bedroom. It was dark, and I could just make out the two sleeping figures in the bed.

_I wonder if Alice will leave if I tell her about drunk naked Jasper?_

It was worth a try to have the chance to be alone with Bella. I used the bathroom, and then slipped back into the bedroom.

Bella was here, but I had to see her in order to put my drunken fears to rest.

The figure closest to me had long brown hair spilling off of her pillow and over the edge of the bed.

I approached, but didn't touch her. Instead I bent down to whisper near her ear. "Beautiful, I'm here. I missed you so much." I reached down and brushed the hair away from her face and was met with two wide blinking eyes. Even in the dark, I could tell that those eyes didn't belong to my girl.

The woman staring back at me proceeded to let out a shrill scream.

_That sobered me up. _

"Get out!" She screeched as I lurched backward, tripping and landing on my ass in the middle of the floor. I looked up to see the darkened silhouettes if two females, the screams emanating from their mouths were enough to wake the dead.

I didn't even attempt to stand; instead I scrambled to my hands and knees and crawled as quickly as I could out of the room before they had a chance to start throwing things.

Once in the sitting room, I jumped to my feet and slammed straight into another body. The electric hum alerted me to the fact that it was my beautiful girl, and I immediately wrapped my arms around her soft warm body to keep her from falling.

"Bella" I breathed into her ear.

"Edward" She whispered.

As soon as she wrapped her arms tight around me, I felt myself starting to relax.

She turned toward Chris then, "Chris would you tell Marlene and Jennie that it was just Edward looking for me." She asked as she gestured toward the room I'd just fled.

Chris laughed. "Will do."

"I was losing my mind without you…." I began.

"Come on, let's go to bed, we can talk in the morning." She whispered as she moved to my side, both arms still wrapped around me, and led me down a short hallway on the other side of the sitting room.

A little while later as we lay in bed, wrapped around each other, I asked a burning question, "Bella" I whispered with my eyes closed.

"Hmm?"

"Do I _have _to have a bachelor party?" I whined.

"We'll talk about it in the morning Edward." She whispered.

_*******************************A/N************************************_

_**A/N I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted after that, and feel a little hungover. I have to say that I let Christopher run amok through this chapter…he pretty much owned it before the end.**_

_**I'm sure that some of it wasn't quite what you expected, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. **_

_**Stanley Kowalski—character in 'A Streetcar Named Desire' made famous by Marlon Brando. The most memorable scene was when Stanley shouted: 'Stellaaa' in the street. **_

_**Next up V&V, probably 2 chaps. Time will progress a bit faster now as the weddings approach. (did I hear applause? Yes, I believe I did).**_

_**Let me know your thoughts in the form of a review (I love them) and I also love to hear what you're thinking via the Facebook page (link on my profile page). Photos and anything else I have to say, I will post there. Along with sneak peeks.**_

_**Ciao! **_

_**Flying Fuck  
**__**1 1/2 oz. Sambuca  
1 1/2 oz. Jack Daniels  
serve in lowball glass**_

_**Comfortable Screw  
**__**1 oz. vodka  
3/4 oz. Southern Comfort  
fill with orange juice  
serve in highball glass**_


	52. Boys Will Be Boys

**Disclaimer- Stephenie still owns the usual suspects.  
I own my original characters and original story. **

***This parallels chapters 70 and 71 of V&V 'Fireworks & Dream Homes' and 'Ultimatums & Quality Time' respectively. Please read those before attempting this.**

**Enjoy!**

********************************_**LRM**_**************************************

**Chapter 70 & 71 – Boys Will Be Boys **

The day after Emmett's bachelor party may have been the first time I didn't regret having a hangover. Sure my head hurt like hell, and I was unsteady on my feet for most of the day. But my girl seemed to make it her mission to take care of me.

All day.

We stayed sequestered away in Bella's bedroom at the Bellagio, watching television, eating the food we ordered in, and basically chilling.

By the time we took Charlie out to eat that evening, I felt almost like my old self. At first, as he recounted the things I'd done the night before, I felt guilty for what I'd put him through, that was until I heard about Emmett and Jasper's escapades.

_Damn, I wish I could remember that._

The fact was that, I could remember most of what Chris and I did, but nothing about the rest of the guys.

There was one image that kept coming unbidden to my mind of some dude I'd never seen before, and his dick that sparkled in the sunlight. I wasn't sure what the hell _that _was all about, but if no one else mentioned it, I wasn't about to.

_Weird_

After the fireworks, we agreed to go see Nelly at the Mirage. I would have been just as happy to go back to the suite and sleep, but this _was _our last night in Vegas, so Bella and I acquiesced.

In the end, I was glad that we did. We had a good time. The feel of her body against mine as we danced was pure heaven. And being able to give Jasper shit about running around naked the night before made for a perfect evening.

Her dance moves were subtle, but very sexy. As I held her perfect little body in my arms, I held back the urge to really let go and grind against her with abandon, knowing that her family wouldn't appreciate a view of Bella and I in the throes of simulated sex.

_-LRM—_

The following week was busy, but then when lately hadn't our lives been busy?

When Bella received word from her publisher that they needed her back in town a day early, I hid my disappointment. Although, the abject fear I experienced at the thought of her being alone in Seattle, even for just a day, almost sent me into a panic attack.

I had to use every bit of my acting ability to pull off the supportive boyfriend role.

Thankfully, she bought it.

Try as I might, I could think of no way to return to Seattle with Bella. I was required to finish the community service hours by the end of July, I had to be here on Monday in order to do that. There was no other time during the month of July when I'd be able to fly back down here. Even if I could, it would probably mean having to leave Bella alone because she would be busy with helping plan two weddings.

I sighed in frustration.

We didn't get to see my parents until that night at Mom's birthday dinner, despite the fact that they'd flown in the night before.

After a full day at the soup kitchen, we met everyone at Soho House. There were a few paps waiting outside. We ignored them.

I was literally in stitches when Alice reminded me of the glo stick / condom debacle when we were kids. In fact, our entire table was laughing so loudly that we received more than a few glares from the restaurant's snooty patrons.

_Fuck em_

I'd had to call in a few favors in order to reserve the cemetery for a 'private' movie showing. As soon as I saw the look of delight on my mother's face, I knew it had been worth it. It wasn't often I was able to surprise her.

While Bella chatted with Rose and Alice, I took the opportunity to have a quiet word with Mom and Dad. "Did you run into any problems in England?" I asked in a whisper.

"None at all." Dad answered. "The caretakers, the Griffins, are a wonderful couple." He continued. "We had a very productive stay."

"Oh Edward, they helped us in so many ways." Mom added in a whisper. "Mr. Griffin and your father handled things at the house when the painters and laborers arrived, freeing Mrs. Griffin and me to shop for furnishings."

"Now, I want you and Bella to be the ones to choose most of those, but I was able to find a few nice pieces. At least the next time you go over there, you won't be faced with empty rooms." She smiled. "We made it 'livable'."

I gave my mother a grateful smile. I was hoping to tack a few days in England onto the end of our honeymoon, and to know we'd be able to stay in our own house made me very happy.

_-LRM—_

My second day of work at the soup kitchen was complete. I said a quick goodbye to Nick and headed for the dining room. I stopped short when I saw Bella conversing with a small girl and an older woman.

I decided to hang back so I didn't intrude on their moment. My girl was so beautiful as she chattered away about _fairies _and _princesses _and all kinds of girly nonsense. Her eyes were actually glowing with excitement.

I knew that she would be the best Aunt in the world once Baby Swan arrived, she was a natural.

Once I finally made my presence known, Bella introduced me. We said our goodbyes a few minutes later, but not before Bella made sure that Kayla and her Grandmother would be back on Saturday.

During the ride to my house, we discussed the little girl's situation.

"Edward, I know there are many stories just like Kayla's, but I also think that people cross our paths for a reason. I want to do what I can for that little girl and for the other children I saw this week."

_Just when I didn't think it possible to love her any more than I do, she proves me wrong._

"Did you have something specific in mind?" I asked.

"I don't know, this is new territory for me. To start I think, if her grandmother would accept it, Kayla would benefit from therapy. We could arrange that right?" She asked with a hopeful expression.

I nodded.

_I'm sure Dr. Gould could recommend a good child psychologist_

"Maybe we could do something to help her grandmother financially. I don't know. I mean, I just got the advance for my book, and admittedly we don't need it to live on. I'd like to do something useful with it." She sighed in exasperation. "I honestly don't know what I'm talking about. I probably sound really stupid."

_No, no, no._

I grabbed her hand. "Bella, you are not stupid. You're a kind and loving person with a very big heart, and I thank God every day for that."

"If you haven't noticed, my family is all about 'giving back' in one way or another. I admit to being a bit of a disappointment in that regard because I spent too many years living the life of a hermit." I thought with a smile. "You changed that. I would like to get involved also."

In one conversation, I could see part of our future together. Using our good fortune to help others, just as my parents had always taught me.

_We could establish a foundation, possibly in her Mother's name_

I stopped that thought immediately. I was getting ahead of myself. First of all, before anything else occurred, I wanted to make Bella my wife.

After that, the world would be our oyster as the saying goes…

_-LRM—_

"Edward, come with me, I want to show you something." Jane said as she led Jasper, Alec and I down the hall outside of her office. At the end, she unlocked the door to a small conference room. She gestured toward the table. "These are the scripts we've received in the last few weeks." My eyes grew wide as I took in the sight before me.

"Wow" Alec gasped.

The table was literally covered with movie scripts.

Jane chuckled. "This is what's left after I tossed out the ones I was sure you'd hate."

I knew I was popular, but I'd never been _this_ popular.

"You are red hot right now Edward." She said with a smile. "I don't think the public's obsession with you is going to fade any time soon, which puts you in a unique position."

_I've never known Jane to smile this much_

"We've been dividing the scripts we've received by genre, and prioritizing by director." She narrowed her eyes. "You've wanted to work with Ron Howard for some time haven't you?"

I nodded.

She walked over and pulled a script from the top and handed it to me. "A little light reading" She grinned. "Also, Tarantino's assistant called. She gave me a 'heads up' that Quentin wants to speak with you. He doesn't want to intrude during this time leading up to the wedding, so she left his number in order that you could call him at your convenience."

My mouth fell open. I closed it immediately, for fear that I would squeal like a little girl.

_I am such a pussy sometimes._

Jane chuckled lightly. "I'll get a list of scripts with a summary of each to Jasper by tomorrow."

I nodded. "Sounds good."

On the way home, Alec handed me a tabloid with Bella's photo on the front. I glared at it. "In the interest of keeping you apprised of what's being said about you and Bella, I bought this."

I sighed and briefly scanned the article. It contained almost word-for-word the conversation Bella had with the reporter in the casino. The part that disturbed me the most was the admission by Bella that she still couldn't understand what I saw in her.

_When is she going to realize that she is everything to me?_

That evening, I phoned Quentin. He seemed surprised to hear from me so soon. As it turned out, he wanted to talk about a project that was in the pre-production phase. It was a good thing, because my schedule would be busy for the next eight months or so.

After we finished our conversation, I went in search of Bella, only to find her reading nonsense about herself on the internet. Once again, she surprised me by handling the attention like a pro.

In the end, we agreed to ignore all press, even the positive stories, instead of letting the media dictate the way we live our lives.

It was something we'd already started doing, but it felt good to say it out loud.

_-LRM—_

Sunday evening was horrible. I said goodbye to Bella at the airport, and proceeded to quietly fall to pieces during the ride back to my house. The sense of déjà vu as I thought about the last time I had to send her back to Seattle without me, and her subsequent kidnapping, was making it difficult to breathe.

I should have known that Alice and Jasper would be waiting for me at my house. "I sensed you could use some company tonight." Alice said before giving me a hug at my front door.

I closed my eyes and took a deep, calming breath.

"Everything will be fine Edward. You'll see." She advised confidently.

Knowing I had a good three hours before Bella's plane landed, I decided to make constructive use of my time.

First on the agenda was a call to my financial advisor. He was ecstatic that I wanted to involve myself, and my money, more extensively in charitable causes, although his reasons for being pleased centered more on reducing my tax burden than helping those less fortunate.

For Kayla, he was going to work up the particulars for establishing a trust, and would send me the details. In the meantime, I would get Alec to deliver a check to Kayla's Grandmother sometime the next week to help with expenses. As for anything further, I agreed that Bella and I would meet with him sometime after our wedding.

For the remainder of the evening, Alice and Jasper helped me make a start on packing the belongings I wished to have shipped to Seattle after the wedding. Bella and I would still come to L.A. to attend premieres and award shows, and when my film schedule dictated it, but once we found a house in Seattle, there was no doubt that it would become our primary residence.

Alec had suggested that I rent the L.A. house out to other actor friends of mine who didn't own homes in the area, to use while they were in town filming. I congratulated him on his idea.

_At least, that way, it won't stand empty for most of the year._

As we packed, Alice chatted, no doubt trying to distract me from worrying. I still watched the clock like a hawk, waiting for the moment to arrive when I knew I could phone Bella. She actually beat me to it, when her flight arrived a few minutes early.

"Hi honey" She said in a chirpy voice.

"Hello sweetheart." I felt myself beginning to relax. "Did you have a good flight?"

"It was uneventful, just how I like them." She answered with a giggle.

If Bella was bothered by my almost constant need to stay in touch with her, she didn't complain. I must have phoned her at least two more times before Alice and Jasper left, and then, that night we skyped.

It was an unhappy reminder of all the times we'd been forced to fall asleep that way, and I couldn't wait until the following evening when I'd be able to hold her again.

_-LRM—_

The next day, I was able to beg a private word with Kayla's grandmother while Peggy sat with the little girl. The old woman started crying and hugging me after I explained what we wanted to do for Kayla. Her overly emotional state made me nervous at first, but once I relaxed I realized that it felt pretty damned good to be able to help.

It was a feeling not quite equal to anything else I'd ever experienced.

The rest of the day flew by, and before I knew it, I was boarding my plane for Seattle.

My phone was eerily silent as I rode from the airport. I had a feeling that Bella was already asleep as I quietly entered the apartment. I found her bedside lamp and television still on, no doubt she had used them in an effort to stay awake for me, but there she was, curled up on her side, under the covers, fast asleep.

_So beautiful_

Once I was ready for bed, I crawled in behind her, burying my face in her hair, and drifted to sleep.

_-LRM—_

It was obvious that the realtor was looking for a very large commission. That had to be the reason that every home he'd shown us so far, rivaled my parents' house in size and price.

Obviously I didn't care how expensive the house was, I just wanted a home that Bella and I would feel comfortable in. The choices we'd been given so far weren't cutting it.

When we parted ways on Thursday afternoon, I made it clear to him that we needed to look at something a bit smaller, something that was less 'showy' and more 'homey' than the options we'd seen up until then. I knew he'd finally gotten the message when we pulled up in front a beautiful house, in a rustic setting, which looked as if it had been there all along, waiting for us to discover it.

As soon as I saw the look on my girl's face, I knew she felt it too.

It was perfect.

We'd need to do some remodeling, maybe build an addition. My Mom would have a field day helping us decorate. As I looked around, envisioning us there, I could see Bella curled up in the window seat writing on her laptop and me with my guitar across my knees as I watched her, completely and utterly distracted as usual.

My mind continued to conjure up visions of our future in this house:

Bella and I walking along the water's edge.

_We'll need to buy a boat. _

Sitting together in front of the fire.

Emmett helping me to build a swing set for Baby Swan to enjoy when he or she visited.

Hopefully a swing set for our own children to enjoy…

Bella and I, making love in front of the fire…

That last image seared into my brain, and I became determined right there and then to do whatever necessary to make it happen.

_We need to buy this house._

We stood on the back porch, enjoying the view of Mt. Ranier in the distance.

"Well?" Bella asked.

I turned to face her, feeling hopeful.

"You first." I directed.

"I _really _like it Edward." She said with a small smile.

"There are only three bedrooms." I said, playing devil's advocate.

She nodded. "We can add on. There's plenty of room for the two of us for now, and a space to have a music room like you have in L.A." She said quietly. "Do you like it?"

"Very much." I admitted. "This is going to sound strange, but from the moment we stepped from the car, it felt like coming home."

I laughed when Bella actually squealed with excitement before throwing herself at me. "Home." She breathed before we kissed.

We were home.

_-LRM—_

"Fucking A!" Emmett boomed as we parked in front of the restaurant where we were meeting Clint.

Clint had arrived in town a couple of days before, and I'd phoned him to set up this meeting. I'd explained as best I could ahead of time what Emmett was going to ask of him. He agreed to meet him, but never expressed his thoughts on Emmett's ridiculous plan.

After the introductions were out of the way, Emmett started. "So um, Mr. Eastwood, I suppose Edward's filled you in a little about what I'm trying to do?"

Clint nodded as he studied Emmett's face. "A little. Oh and call me Clint." He said with a grim smile. "I understand that you want to prank your father. I am just unclear as to _why _you want to do that." Clint frowned. "Do you hate the man or something?"

Emmett's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "No! No fucking way. My Pops is the best." He said.

Clint pursed his lips. "So what is it? Are you some kind of little prick that just likes to mess with people?"

_Yes_

"Hell no. Eddie will tell you. Tell him I'm not a prick Eddie."

I cleared my throat. "Um. Well.." I hesitated.

Emmett glared at me, causing me to laugh. "No, Clint, I wouldn't say he's a _prick._ He's probably more of an asshole."

Clint laughed.

As we ate, Emmett went on to tell Clint all the things that made Charlie the best Dad ever.

Clint sipped his coffee before taking a long hard look at Emmett. "Let me get this straight. Your Dad's a great guy, salt of the earth and all that shit." He said in a quiet tone. "A public servant even, more than that, he's a _Chief of Police._"

Emmett nodded.

"He always provided for you growing up. Even took time off of work to attend your football games etcetera. The best of fathers." Clint said with a nonchalant wave of his hand. "He spent time with you. He taught you to fish."

"I get what you're trying to say _Callahan_." Emmett said with no small amount of sarcasm in his voice, causing Clint to chuckle.

_Damn I'm glad he's a good sport_

Emmett shrugged. "So I prank my Pops. It's what we do. He got even with me in Vegas."

Clint looked interested. "How's that?"

Emmett frowned. "During my bachelor party weekend, he forced me to go on some thrill rides at the top of the Stratosphere Hotel. I'm very lucky I didn't shit myself, or puke on some poor unsuspecting soul down on the ground." Emmett answered pointedly. "The old man had me between a rock and a hard place. I had to do it or else everyone would think I was a pussy." He finished with a whine.

Clint's head dropped and I could see his shoulders shaking with silent laughter. Once he composed himself, he lifted his head and regarded Emmett with a smile. "You know kid, I like you. You're undoubtedly insane, but you're alright." He chucked again. "Tell you what I'll do, you set up a meeting with your father, and I'll take it from there. But I want something in return."

"What?" Emmett asked happily.

"How would you feel about making a cameo appearance in the movie?" Clint asked with a smug smile.

"Oh fuck yeah!" Emmett answered. "Does the pope shit in the woods? Er, never mind that doesn't make any fucking sense. Uh, anyway, hell yeah I want to be in the movie!"

Clint and I were both laughing quietly by this time.

Clint leaned across the table so that only Emmett and I could hear his next words. "Do you have a problem with nudity?"

Emmett shrugged. "I'll get naked right here, right now, if that's what you want." He grinned cheekily, causing Clint to laugh again.

Clint shook his head and turned to me. "Is he always like this?"

I nodded.

"Jesus Christ" He said in a whisper, still smiling. "Alright, as I was saying, you wouldn't need to be completely nude; the scene would require a shot of your naked ass. I think it's just punishment for you wanting to make an _ass_ of your Dad." Clint said with a smile.

"That's all it takes for you to prank my Pops?" Emmett asked, grinning from ear to ear.

Clint nodded.

"It's a deal." Emmett jumped to his feet while shaking Clint's hand.

"God help us." I heard Clint mutter.

Emmett wouldn't shut up all the way back to the apartment. I was seriously beginning to regret our newfound 'bro' status as I pondered how difficult it would be to throw him from a moving vehicle.

_Bella would never forgive me_

I chose instead to sigh and ignore him.

_-LRM—_

"You know, I didn't think life could get any better!" Emmett boomed as soon as entered his apartment.

I made a beeline for my beautiful girl seated on the sofa across the room and kissed her before sitting down.

"What's happened Monkey Man?" Rose asked.

"I, Emmett Swan, am going to make a _cameo appearance _in Clint and Eddie's movie." He grinned widely.

"Emmett, I don't think Clint meant it as a reward. He wanted to see how serious you were when you offered it as payment for him pranking your Dad." I said with a chuckle. "I don't think he expected you to jump at the chance of showing your bare ass on the big screen."

"Hell yes!" He shouted as he did a little fist pump. "Too bad he didn't know that's always been a personal fantasy of mine." Emmett was beaming. "Next weekend, I get to marry the woman of my dreams, I'm going to be a Daddy before the year is over, and as soon as this movie hits the theaters, every horny female and probably a fair number of _males_ get to drool over my hot ass on a movie screen!"

I groaned and palmed my face.

"You're just jealous Eddie." Emmett was still grinning "You don't get to show your ass this time, and I do."

I laughed. "No, Emmett. No jealousy. This is all yours man."

Emmett looked thoughtful for a moment. "Do you think I would benefit from an acting class?" He asked.

_What?_

I shook my head, confused. "Emmett, I don't think that's going to matter. You'll be on screen for like a minute. _Correction, _your _ass_ will be on screen." I said with a laugh.

Emmett smirked. "Yeah, but maybe my _ass _would benefit from a class or two. You know, I need to be ready for my instructions from the director. How _exactly _does he want my ass cheeks to play the scene?" He continued as we fell apart in silent laughter. "To _clench_ or _not to clench_, that is the question."

_What have I gotten myself into?_

_-LRM—_

"Did I ever tell you what an awesome house you have Carlisle?" Emmett slurred as we stepped into my parents' home after our evening at the Edgewater with Clint.

"Why, thank you Emmett." Dad answered, amused by Emmett's drunken state.

Emmett nodded as he looked around. "The house Rose and I are buying is pretty sweet. Nowhere near as big as this though." He announced as he moved through the foyer. "This hall is so big I bet I could make my voice echo" He said before bellowing loudly, "_Ri-cola!_".

"Keep that up and Rose is sure to smack you tonight Emmett." Charlie said with a laugh.

Jasper, Emmett and I were admittedly 'feeling no pain' as we made our way out to the patio. The old geezers, on the other hand, were stone cold sober. We figured out toward the end of our evening at the Edgewater, that they had been drinking either cola or club soda all evening, while the three of us had been downing the hard liquor.

The old farts had been laughing their asses off at our expense ever since.

I couldn't find it in myself to be angry though. After all, my Dad had admitted that I was a great son.

"Would you try not to fucking fall on me?" I blurted to Emmett as we both stumbled through the doorway to the patio.

"_Language _Edward." I heard my Mom scold.

_Oops_

"Sorry Mom". I muttered while Emmett and Jasper laughed at me.

_Fuckers_

I sat down on a lounger and pulled Bella down with me, as Rosalie demanded the details of Emmett's planned prank gone wrong.

Emmett didn't disappoint, and they laughed almost until they cried at his take on things. I noticed with a bit of chagrin that, even though Emmett peppered his story with approximately _five thousand_ vulgar words, not once did my Mother reprimand him.

_Pfft. No matter. I'm still the best son ever._

_-LRM—_

Back at Bella's apartment, I took a hot shower, hoping to dispel the effects of the alcohol.

_Damn Emmett for talking me into drinking so much tonight. _

_After the bachelor party, I had been ready to swear off alcohol forever._

I toweled off and threw on some sleep pants, anticipating the reaction I'd get from my girl once she saw me shirtless. I enjoyed teasing her although, in the end, I ended up being the one who suffered most.

_August 14__th__ cannot arrive soon enough_

All thoughts of a romantic evening went out the window as soon as I found her clutching a letter from Renee's old boyfriend.

Phil Dwyer seemed like a decent guy. That is, if one can tell anything from a letter. Understandably, Bella had spoken of him very little, not wanting to reminisce about her time in Arizona.

After she assured me that she'd be okay with seeing him again, and I put on a t-shirt, we sat on her sofa while she told me a little more about Phil.

"He's like my Dad in a lot of ways" Bella remarked wistfully. "I suppose that's why she loved him. The difference with Phil was that, if they'd married, she wouldn't have been stuck in Forks. His job demanded that he travel, and she would have loved to accompany him. They would have been happy together. But it wasn't meant to be." She trailed off with a sigh.

I held her hand a little tighter as she continued.

"I try really hard not to live in hatred of _that man._" Somehow I knew we weren't speaking of Phil any more. "I've talked to Father Pat about it many times. He encouraged me to try and turn my negative feelings into something positive through prayer."

She laughed without humor. "I've said entire Rosaries for that evil man, but only succeeded in making myself angrier." She said as she looked away. "Finally, Father suggested that I leave _Dryden _out of my thoughts. That helped. I still pray more for the victims, but have found that I have a capacity to pray for perpetrators as long as they remain nameless and faceless in my mind…. pray that somehow they will change… " Her voice broke a little. She let out a big breath and turned toward me, a small smile on her lips. "I'm sorry. We should be talking about our future, not this."

I shook my head. "Bella, it's important to deal with our pasts in order to have a happy future together. I am always here to listen any time you want to share your feelings, if you'll allow me."

Her eyes filled with tears as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I pulled her onto my lap, giving her what comfort I could offer as she let a few tears escape. She didn't cry long.

My Bella was getting stronger every day.

_-LRM—_

"It's on days like this that I realize I have the best job in the world." Chris said with a smile as he lined up a couple of Emmett's friends and me for our final tux fittings. "You all look smashing!" He and Alice had reserved a suite at the Westin Hotel solely for the purpose of doing those fittings.

I chuckled, just as Emmett entered the room. "How's it hanging bitches?" He bellowed.

_I'm certain that I've answered that question on numerous occasions before_

He approached me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Well, Eddie my man, in three short weeks, we'll be doing this all over again for you and my sister."

"I can't wait." I told him honestly.

He smiled, not his usual happy smile, but a more serious one. "I know." He said before giving my shoulder a squeeze.

_Yeah, that's going to leave a bruise._

_-LRM—_

As Sidney drove us to the Cathedral for the wedding rehearsal, I saw Bella softly smiling to herself.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"The night Emmett proposed." She whispered.

"The first of many New Years I intend to spend with you my love." I said before pulling her hand to my lips and kissing her palm. Thinking about Emmett's proposal naturally caused my mind to drift to the night I proposed.

I smiled as I remembered Bella's look of surprise when I dropped to one knee.

It was a night I would never forget.

_-V&V—_

_Good God this wedding is going to be big_

I knew that Emmett and Rose's wedding party was large, but to see everyone gathered together really brought that fact home.

_I'm so glad Bella and I opted for smaller._

I sensed that Bella was a bit nervous when we entered the Cathedral and she realized that her Dad hadn't yet arrived. Charlie was normally very punctual.

Imagine our surprise when he arrived with a 'date'. Not just any date, but Bella's old teacher from high school. I remembered meeting her at the prom. When I saw them enter, hand in hand, I couldn't help but wonder how serious their relationship was.

"Hey kids." Charlie greeted us sheepishly.

His date smiled too, but seemed a little wary of the reception she would receive.

Charlie cleared his throat. "Well, um, you all know Suzanne." He said by way of introduction.

I knew that Emmett, Rose and Bella weren't intentionally being rude when they failed to respond. Understandably, they were a little shocked, so I took the initiative to welcome Charlie and his date.

"Hello Suzanne, good to see you again." I said as I reached to shake her hand.

Bella perked up then. "Hello Miss North".

"Bella please, it's _Suzanne._"

Emmett gave his father a little grief over secretly dating, but before things could get out of hand, our attention was called away by Father Pat, in order to begin the rehearsal.

_-LRM—_

During the entire rehearsal, I watched Bella, whose attention seemed to have been drawn away by her father and Suzanne. I knew that Charlie hadn't dated since his divorce, so the sight of him with a woman no doubt fascinated his children.

As soon as the rehearsal was over, I moved until I was behind Bella and wrapped my arms around her waist. "You ready baby?" I whispered.

She turned to look at me, lost in her thoughts.

I laughed at the confused expression on her face. "The rehearsal's over sweetheart. Where did you go just now?"

She looked around, before leaning close and whispering conspiratorially in my ear. "I think my Dad may be in love" She whispered with wide eyes.

I turned to watch Charlie and Suzanne as they exited through the doors, hand in hand once again. The look on Charlie's face as he smiled and spoke with Suzanne reminded me of the way I looked in the presence of my girl. "You may be right Bella. Does the thought bother you?"

She frowned. "It did for like a minute. But seeing him so happy… I never realized how important that was to me." She said as she bit her lip. "It makes me feel guilty though, like I should be upset because he's finally moving on."

I nodded, knowing for a fact that I would never be able to go on without Bella…

I mulled over what she had said as we rode from the Cathedral to the Westin Hotel. "You shouldn't feel guilty Bella." I finally blurted.

"Hmm?" She asked distractedly as she turned away from her window to look at me.

"It's taken your Dad a long time to find someone. Don't feel guilty that he's finally happy again." I meant the words. Charlie deserved to be happy.

Once again, I thought about Bella and myself.

As much as I knew I couldn't live without her, I also knew that if something were to happen to me, I'd want her to have a chance at a happy life, even if it meant spending that life with someone else.

The thought made my throat tighten, and my heart beat furiously in my chest. It was almost painful. I calmed my racing heart as I pulled her close and thought about the fact that Bella and I were alive and well. God willing, neither of us was going anywhere anytime soon.

_-LRM-_

"To my Pops" Emmett said as he raised his glass in a toast at the rehearsal dinner. "Lately he's been full of surprises." He said with a grin.

More than once during the dinner, Emmett tried to wheedle information about Charlie and Suzanne from his Dad. I had to hand it to Charlie; he wasn't revealing a thing.

The evening was winding down, but I was loathe to leave because Bella wouldn't be going with me. She and Alice were spending the night before the wedding with Rose in her suite.

I understood, but was just selfish enough to _hate _the whole idea.

My sister, ever the killjoy, was the one to demand we say goodbye before dragging the girls upstairs.

"I can't guarantee that I won't sneak back here early tomorrow." I said as I pulled Bella into my arms for a goodbye kiss. "I hate being away from you."

"Please." She nodded. "You can come have breakfast with me."

"Don't you have to do that with Rose and the girls?"

She frowned. "Yes. But after that all we'll be doing is getting our hair and makeup done. You could come see me." She added with a smile.

_Abso-fucking-lutely. _

_I've got to stop hanging out with Emmett_

I grinned. "I'll see what I can do. Sweet dreams my love." I said before kissing her one last time.

We ended up seated in a large semi-circular booth in the bar. One by one, the other guys left, the last of our group to bail being Chris, who claimed that he needed his sleep because he'd be a nervous wreck the next day without it.

That left Emmett, Jasper and I to drink and talk. I scanned the room every now and then as we spoke, ever watchful for paps. I hadn't seen one all day.

After a while, I noticed a guy across the bar that kept shooting glances in our direction. He was seated with a woman, and would smile warmly at her, but the expression on his face when he would look at us, gave me pause.

After a few minutes, I realized that his glares weren't directed at me; instead they seemed to be directed at my brothers-in-law.

_Strange_

As the alcohol once again began to take effect, I forgot about the asshole across the bar and concentrated on spending time with Jazz and Emmett.

"Nervous?" Jasper asked Emmett with a grin.

Emmett shook his head. "On the contrary, I'm as cool as a fucking cucumber Francis." He grinned as he displayed a steady hand.

Jasper winced. "Stop calling me that shit." He muttered.

Emmett and I laughed.

"Seriously though, this is something we should have done years ago. I can't believe I waited so long to ask her." He stared at his glass as he continued. "After Mom…. well, things weren't easy." He sighed. "I'm glad Rose never gave up on me."

"She's not that type of person Emmett. Rose is one of the most fiercely loyal people I've ever known." Jasper smiled. "It's not in her nature to give up on someone she loves."

"Thank God for that." Emmett said in almost a whisper. He pursed his lips as he thought. "I need to say something, and I don't want the two of you to give me any shit about it because it's definitely _not _the drink talking."

We watched him silently as we waited for him to continue.

"I've come to the conclusion that the three of us are the luckiest fuckers to ever live." He blurted.

"I can't argue with that." Jasper said with a smile as he raised his glass.

"Amen." I added with a smile as I thought about my beautiful girl, more than likely upstairs at that moment, getting ready for bed.

"Come on" Emmett announced as he stood. "The sooner I get to sleep; the sooner tomorrow will arrive."

I sent Sidney a quick text to pick us up in front of the hotel, before standing to follow Emmett.

"I'm gonna make a quick stop and I'm meet you in the lobby." Jasper informed before heading in the direction of the men's room.

We settled the bill and walked into the lobby. Less than a minute later, Sidney pulled up in front, but Jasper had yet to emerge from the bar.

"Maybe we should go check on him." I suggested. "He's been gone a long time."

"Damn it Edward, if he's got explosive diarrhea or something I'm not getting anywhere near him." Emmett announced with a grin.

I shook my head and laughed as we walked back into the bar. We looked around, not seeing Jasper anywhere, but there seemed to be some sort of commotion outside which had drawn the attention of everyone in the bar, staff and customers alike.

We looked out the window just in time to see Jasper pummeling some dude in the parking lot of the bar. I caught a glimpse of his face before Jasper pulled the guy's shirt up and over his head, essentially trapping the guy's arms behind his back. He held the arms in place with one hand while he gave him a jab to the throat with the other. After that, the guy was having a hard time catching his breath.

It was amazing to watch.

_Jasper fights dirty_

"Son of a bitch." Emmett muttered "I'm going to kill that fucker."

I grabbed him before he could get closer. "Jasper?" I asked in shock.

"Of course not fucking Jasper" He spat "I'm going to kill that douchebag Shawn."

Just then Sidney appeared beside us.

"By the looks of things, Jasper doesn't need your help Emmett." I said as I gripped his shoulder. After the throat jab, Jasper had punched this _Shawn _person in the stomach, causing him to double over and empty the contents of his stomach onto the pavement.

"Nasty" Emmett muttered in disgust as he watched. Nevertheless, he attempted to move once again in that direction. I grabbed his shoulder again just as Sidney spoke.

"Not a good idea Mr. Swan." He said in an authoritative voice.

"Yeah, Emmett, you're getting married tomorrow. Your Dad will kick your ass if you get arrested. Not to mention Rose…"

Emmett let out a breath and dropped his head in defeat just as Jasper made his way over to us, sporting a satisfied smile, a cut lip, and bruised jaw.

It took a few minutes to sort things out with the hotel manager and the manager on duty at the bar before Jasper was free and clear. Thankfully, a couple of witnesses had seen Shawn throw the first punch.

A couple of hotel employees put Shawn and his date in a cab. After that, the three of us sidled up to the bar for a shot each. Emmett was the first to down his.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm going upstairs to say goodnight to Rose before I leave."

_Forget anything I've ever said about him_

_The man is a genius_

"Lead the way." Jasper said with a smile.

On the way up in the elevator, I was the first one to speak. "Anyone care to tell me what the hell that was about?" I asked.

Jasper's expression turned to stone. "Emmett, I think it best if we don't tell Rose what happened tonight."

Emmett nodded. "Yeah, I don't want that fuckface ruining our wedding day."

He then turned to me. "That _douchebag_ who just had his ass handed to him, was Rose's ex-boyfriend." He said through gritted teeth.

"Oh" was my genius response.

"But that's not why I want to end his life." He continued before giving me a pained look. "Rose was a victim of _date rape_ Edward." He seethed.

I felt the bile rise in my throat at the revelation, and I was suddenly sorry that we let that piece of shit leave before we all had a crack at him.

_Evidently Bella and I are not the only ones haunted by demons from the past_

_-LRM—_

I fully expected Alice to throw us out, but Jasper's bruised jaw and the story behind it, bought us entrance to the suite. Emmett went off to find Rose who was already in bed, while the rest of us had a quiet conversation about what had transpired downstairs.

When Bella pulled me into her and Alice's bedroom for a proper goodbye, it struck me that we hadn't been alone since we'd left the apartment for the rehearsal earlier this evening. I craved my alone time with Bella like a drug, and the kisses we shared behind the door were exactly the fix I needed.

"I love you Edward" She whispered. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I love you Bella." I leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Dream of me tonight." I heard her breath hitch at my words.

When my head finally hit the pillow back at the apartment, I pulled Bella's against me and nuzzled my face into it, breathing deeply. The scent of the woman I loved lulled me into a dreamless sleep.

_-LRM—_

All I managed was a brief visit with Bella early in the day. I decided that my sister missed her calling; she should have been a prison warden.

I couldn't find it in me to be angry with her though, I knew she was ensuring that everything would be perfect for Emmett and Rose.

_Soon it would be our turn_

The day seemed to fly by, and before I knew it, we were at the Cathedral. Chip took photos of all the groomsmen as we milled around. Once the guests began to arrive, we were kept busy escorting people to their seats.

Everything was fine until a couple of Bella's former co-workers from WIRI arrived. I could tell by the determined look on their faces that they weren't going to allow anyone other than yours truly to escort them, but frankly they both gave me the creeps.

They pushed their way through the few guests waiting to take their seats until they were only a few feet from where I stood.

Imagine my relief when at that very moment, Dorothy appeared through the doors from the street. I blew right past the two women, thwarting their efforts to claim me, and pulled my dear friend into a warm hug.

"There you are." She smiled happily as she hugged me back and kissed my cheek.

She pulled back with a smile which immediately turned into a grimace. "Oh Christ I'm always doing that to you" she muttered as she proceeded to rub her thumb across my cheek. "Damned lipstick smudge."

I laughed out loud. I'd missed her.

Once she finished wiping my cheek, I held my crooked arm out to her. "Shall we?" She wound her arm around mine, and the smile was back.

We spoke in whispers as we made our way up the impossibly long aisle. "This is going to be one hell of a shindig huh?"

I nodded. "As big as Alice's I'm afraid."

Dorothy frowned. "I bet they'll have the expensive liquor at the reception too and I won't get to enjoy any of it."

I gave her a sad smile.

"No matter." She grinned and winked at me. "Are you ready for your big day?"

I smiled. "It can't get here soon enough." I admitted.

She looked at me contemplatively before patting my cheek and taking her seat.

When I got back to the foyer, the WIRI stalkers were gone. "You owe Bradley and Bo for getting those two seated." Jasper said with a grin when he saw me looking around. "I'm going to warn you though, they're going to try and dance with you at the reception."

Jasper was enjoying this way too much. I opened my mouth to say 'Fuck you' but realized at the last moment that we were in Church. So I opted for giving him a dirty look instead.

I found Duke and my parents chatting with Charlie and Suzanne just inside the doors. They all greeted me with a smile.

I escorted my mother, while Dad and Duke followed behind. While we walked toward the front, I saw Emmett bolt down the side aisle straight toward the foyer. I cringed, knowing that if Alice saw him, he was a dead man.

As I walked toward the back of the Cathedral, Charlie passed me while escorting Suzanne to her seat. He looked as happy as his son looked today.

I didn't make it through the double doors to the foyer before being stopped by the wedding planner's assistant. She gestured to the group of groomsmen she had corralled at the back of the Cathedral, asking me to join them and wait.

Jasper appeared less than a minute later along with Charlie.

"Where's Emmett?" I whispered to Jazz.

He pointed toward the doors. "In there talking to Bella."

Before I could think about what I was doing, my feet were moving toward the doors, anxious to sneak a moment with my girl. I heard a couple whispered voices call my name, but ignored them.

Before I reached the doors however, Emmett came barreling through them, followed closely by Chris. As soon as Chris saw me, he pulled me back toward the others. "She's not in there any more Edward. She's back in the room with Rose."

_How did he know that I was going to find Bella?_

_He's been around my sister too damned long_

I was disappointed, but decided to bide my time.

It wasn't long before all of us were ushered toward the front and were lined up patiently waiting for the bride to make her entrance. As soon as the music changed, the long line of bridesmaids began to process up the aisle one by one, taking their places across the aisle from us.

Alice gave me a silly grin as she approached. I barely noticed. I was distracted by the beautiful woman walking a couple of yards behind her.

Bella's eyes were shining as she smiled at me. She was so lovely that it took my breath away. Maybe it was because this was a wedding, but something about the entire scene caused a lump to form in my throat and I couldn't believe that in three short weeks it would be our turn.

I still couldn't believe she'd said yes.

I was aware of Rose being escorted in by her father, but couldn't tear my eyes from Bella long enough to notice anything or anyone else. By the expression on her face, I was pretty sure that she felt the same.

What did I ever do to deserve her love? I was a lucky bastard, there was no denying it.

_-LRM—_

After the ceremony, Emmett thanked everyone for coming before sweeping Rose up into his arms and carrying her from the Cathedral.

_I'm pretty damn sure that's not what we rehearsed._

I watched as Bella and her Dad took control of the situation and began the procession back down the aisle. As in rehearsal, I exited just after Jasper and Alice while escorting Rose and Jasper's cousin Harriett.

Bella turned to peek at us once, and I noticed that Harriett grinned and winked at her causing Bella to laugh.

I loved her laugh.

As soon as we were back in the foyer, I seized the opportunity to wrap my arm around Bella's waist, not intending to let go for the rest of the day.

_Well that's a bit unrealistic, but a man can dream_

I watched in fascination as my sister flitted about, presumably looking for the missing bride and groom. I lost track of her for a few minutes as Bella and I talked with her Dad and Suzanne.

Suddenly Bella excused us and grabbed my hand pulling me toward Alice who by this time was standing just inside the exterior doors.

"I cannot believe those two." Alice gasped out.

"Alice honey, what happened?" Jasper asked her sweetly as he patted her hand.

Alice took a deep breath. "I was looking for the stupid bride and groom because we have to pose for photos at the altar." She muttered.

"I saw you searching. Didn't you find them?" Bella asked.

Alice smirked. "Oh I found them alright." She huffed "As we speak, they are locked in a stretch limo across the street from the Cathedral, _having sex._" She whispered the last part.

_No fucking way_

Jasper's mouth fell open. "Alice, you can't know that's what they're doing. You're jumping to conclusions."

"Oh really Jasper?" She snapped. "Then maybe you'd care to interpret the large yellow sign taped to window of the limo which reads: 'Don't come a-knocking if this limo is a-rocking'."

Bella melted into inappropriate laughter at my side, causing the rest of us to do likewise. As soon as we regained our composure, Jasper spoke again.

"What did you do darlin'?"

Alice grunted in displeasure. "I knocked on the window of course. I knew they heard me when Emmett yelled at me to 'read the sign'. I told him to shut up and that if Rosalie's updo was messed up for the photos I was holding him personally responsible."

"Did he answer you?" Bella asked.

Alice grimaced. "Not directly. The next thing I heard was the sound of both their voices shouting the word _'cowgirl'_ at the same time." Alice admitted with a shudder. "I couldn't listen any more, I ran away."

Alice shook her head in disgust as we burst into laughter once again.

_**************************************A/N*********************************_

_**A/N Well, I guess Cowgirl style would be the best way to insure the hairstyle would survive intact.**_

_**This chapter wasn't terribly exciting...just let's us know what Edward was up to. **__**Not much to say except that I hope you enjoyed it and I'm off to work on the next V&V. We are getting very close to the big day.**_

_**Obviously the prank with Clint and Charlie is not repeated here. For those of you who haven't read it yet, it can be found under V&V as an outtake entitled 'Magnum Farce'.**_

_**I will post any and all sneak peeks on facebook and on the blog. I wouldn't want any of you to miss one. I've also started a photo blog to accompany the story. The link is in the V&V blog.(all the same photos are also posted on the Facebook page).**_

_**Love to hear from you in the form of a review or a posting on facebook. You are the ones who inspire me to keep writing. Never forget that! And I appreciate each and every one of you. Mwah!**_


	53. A Prelude to Forever

**Disclaimer- Stephenie still owns the usual suspects.  
I own my original characters and original story. **

***This parallels chapters 72 and 73 of V&V 'Wedding Dances & Viral Video' and 'Dinner Cruises & Love Letters' respectively. Please read those before attempting this.**

**Enjoy!**

********************************_**LRM**_**************************************

**Chapters 72&73 – A Prelude to Forever**

Rose and Emmett's wedding reception was, in a word, _lavish_. I knew that Rose liked to do things in a big way. I wasn't disappointed.

Make no mistake, Bella and I thoroughly enjoyed ourselves dancing in the beautiful ballroom, but I was happy that our reception was going to be a bit more private.

The hotel had beefed up security because of the celebrity status of a few in attendance; namely Bella and myself, but Rose and Emmett were also very well-known figures in their own right. It made sense to keep the party crashers and paps as far away as possible.

Be that as it may, I stayed very close to Bella through the entire affair. Even though Emmett and Rose knew everyone there, I sure as hell didn't, and I was certain that fucker Mike Newton was just waiting for the opportunity to dance with my girl.

_Not happening _

I guess after Mike redeemed himself at Rose's farewell party, she developed a soft spot and decided to invite him.

If I could help it, Bella wasn't leaving my sight for the rest of the evening.

_-LRM-_

During the toasts, I was pleasantly surprised by the Chief's eloquence.

_And here, all this time, I assumed Bella inherited her writing talent from her mother._

After Bella made her toast I decided there and then that, in the unlikely event that I were to ever win an Academy Award, my beautiful wife would be writing my acceptance speech.

As far as the toasts went though, Jasper stole the show. When he recited that line from _The Godfather _in his southern twang, I just about lost my shit.

_Fucker is obsessed with The Godfather movies_

Every time he tries to talk me into doing a gangster movie, I know it's because of his obsession and not because the script is worth a shit. I told him that the day Scorsese wants me; that's the day I'll do a gangster movie. The end.

After dinner we sat quietly for a while, taking in the scene around us. Rose and Emmett were truly in their element. I gazed down at Bella to see her watching the crowd as well.

She was so beautiful. I could not wait until we were married and I could whisk her away. All the honeymoon plans had been finalized. My mind began to wander with thoughts of Bella and me, alone on a secluded tropical beach.

_I can't wait to get her back into a bikini….or out of it for that matter…_

My thoughts soon traveled to images of Bella naked, and my dick instantly sprang to life. That was something that was happening with more frequency the closer we got to our wedding day.

_It's as if my dick is aware that the time was coming when he finally gets to enjoy himself….._

Three more weeks….

_Bella and I, alone, naked, sweating, writhing…. _

I glanced at her face and caught her blushing.

_I love her blush._

_I wonder what she's thinking about? _

_Once again I wonder if we're on the same page…_

"Bella, are you alright?" I asked.

"Uh" She touched her cheek with her hand, and stuttered out an answer. "I need a little more wine."

_Yeah. Pretty sure she was thinking about sex._

_At least I hope so._

"I'll get you a drink sweetheart." I leaned down and gave her a quick kiss.

The line at the bar was too damned long. I kept glancing over at Bella to make sure no one was bothering her.

I was happy when the DeeJay announced the father/daughter dance, knowing that would keep the bastards at bay at least until I made it back to the table.

As the song neared its end, wine in hand, I headed back over to Bella. I could see Emmett moving in her direction and knew that meant it was time for their dance.

While watching Bella dance with her brother, I couldn't help the lump that formed in my throat when I caught a glimpse of the Chief. He had removed himself from the crowd of partiers and was standing off to the side against a wall, from which spot he had a perfect view of the dance floor.

There he stood like a sentinel, never taking his eyes from his children, a sad smile on his face. He never moved until the song was over and Emmett and Bella had exited the dance floor.

_-LRM-_

As soon as Rose whisked Bella away to the restroom, I walked toward the place where my Grandfather was seated, thinking this would be a good opportunity to talk. I didn't make it five steps before I felt a hand on my upper arm.

I turned, expecting it to be Alice, or at least someone I knew. It wasn't.

A small woman with curly brown hair and an exuberant smile greeted me. I recognized her as one of the WIRI employees who had been determined to have me escort her to her seat inside the Cathedral earlier.

"Hello Mr. Masen, I'm Jessica Stanley, we met before when you came to WIRI," She bubbled "although I don't expect you to remember." She giggled as I stared at her, dumbfounded. "I took over Miss Hale's, er, I mean Rose _Swan's_ old position." She giggled again at her mistake. "I'd really like to speak with you about maybe doing an interview. How about we discuss it during a dan…."

She was abruptly cut off by none other than Mike Newton. "Jess! There you are. You promised me the next dance." He said as he pulled her into his arms and onto the dance floor. He shot me a knowing look over Jessica's shoulder.

I stood there smiling, confused, and shaking my head.

_What the fuck just happened?_

I had to admit that my opinion of Newton did a one-eighty after that little stunt.

Bella still hadn't returned. I glanced over at Duke to see him deep in conversation with Colonel Whitlock. Not wanting to get in the middle of that, I returned to my seat. I had just determined that I was going to have to hide from Jessica Stanley if Bella didn't return soon when I heard a throat clear beside me.

I turned to see two women, cousins of Jasper's I think, I only knew he couldn't stand them. It was hard to determine which of the two was the most unattractive; the one with the frizzy blonde perm, or the one who was dressed like a hooker.

"You look a little lonely _Edward._" Frizzy hair said.

I glared at her. Knowing Jasper hated the bitch made this a whole lot easier.

"Maybe I can keep you company?" She said as she quirked a suggestive eyebrow at me before turning to her friend. "Britni, why don't you go dance with your boyfriend?"

Having received her marching orders, Britni quickly disappeared. Frizzy turned back to me.

"So how about it?" She grinned.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You and me. A dance?" She smirked.

I could tell that this chick thought very highly of herself.

"No offence, but I don't plan to dance with anyone other than my fiancée this evening."

She cackled out a laugh. "Well then how about we just have a little fun?" She purred. "We could just _disappear _for a while; your little girlfriend would never have to know." She said as she attempted to run her fake nails along my forearm.

I captured her wrist in my grasp.

"You know, it's impossible to remain polite with women like you, so let me be _blunt _instead." I took a breath as I glared at her. "My _little girlfriend _as you call her happens to be the brightest, sweetest, loveliest, and kindest person I've ever met. Add to that the fact that she's drop-dead gorgeous and that she has agreed to spend the rest of her life with _me._" I shook my head still in disbelief over that fact, "and you would understand why _nothing _you could ever have to offer would in any way appeal to me. Have a nice evening." I barked as I stood and walked away. I needed a fucking drink.

"I bet you'll take me up on that dance before the night is over." She called after me in a simpering voice.

"Don't hold your breath." I shot back, loud enough for her to hear, without looking back in her direction.

_-LRM-_

"Chris is a diabolical genius." Jasper slurred as he stood next to me.

I had to agree. Chris had found a way to actually make Mrs. Whitlock behave. Well, not necessarily _behave, _but he had determined a way to make her less of a bitch.

"I don't know why I didn't think of this years ago." He muttered as his mother made a fool of herself on the dance floor.

_-LRM-_

I'd already made an agreement with myself that if Bella didn't catch the bouquet; I sure as hell wasn't going to catch the garter.

As soon as the frizzy blonde, who I'd since learned was named _Louise, _caught it; making quite a display while falling on her ass, I _knew _there was no fucking way that I was even making an attempt.

_Bitch smirked at me_

I purposefully shoved my hands in my pockets, hoping she'd notice. Bella did, and gave me a sweet smile for my efforts.

Once again, Chris saved the day by diving in front of everyone else.

Leaving him to dance with the crazy bitch, I grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her out of the ballroom and into a deserted corner in the adjacent hallway.

_Finally, a moment alone._

"Have I told you how exceptionally beautiful you are tonight?"

She smiled and nodded. "Not in words until now." She whispered. "Thank you."

"I cannot wait until you are mine Bella. I'm afraid that I'll wake up one morning and find that this has all been a dream."

She sighed. "I know what you mean. I've taken to pinching myself regularly."

As we listened to the music emanating from the ballroom, I knew that everything I'd ever want or need was there in my arms.

_-LRM—_

"Alice, are you sure you're feeling well?" I asked as I smirked at my sister.

"I know what you're thinking." She defended. "I just decided that _this year _I wanted a low key birthday."

It certainly _was _low key, I'd grant her that. We were celebrating my sister's twenty-sixth birthday with a dinner at my parents' home.

I shook my head in disbelief. "No Disney, no cotton candy or pony rides, no clowns." I said with a grin.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Since when have I had _clowns _at my party Mister Smartypants?"

_I notice she didn't deny the pony rides_

Jasper snickered from beside her.

"Honey, I feel a little guilty." My mother announced. "If you had wanted something bigger your father and I would have…."

Mom didn't finish before my sister cut her off. "Nonsense. I'm exactly where I want to be, surrounded by those I love. It's perfect, or would be if Rose and Emmett could be here, but that can't be helped." She said with a smile.

"Although they did give me a laugh for my birthday, all the way from Paris" She said with a smile. "Did you see the video Rose posted on her Facebook page?"

Bella and I shook our heads. "It's of Emmett and some street mime." She giggled. "Rose said that Emmett sort of turned the tables on the poor guy and followed him around for _two hours, _tormenting him. The mime finally ran away. Rose said he was almost in tears." Alice laughed out loud.

The rest of us followed suit, kind of happy that Europe was getting a taste of what we were forced to endure every day.

"I love Paris" Alice chirped, "so I really hope it survives Emmett."

_-LRM—_

After an entire week of dealing with paps stalking our every move, I knew something had to give.

They seemed to have been whipped into a frenzy with our participation in Rose and Emmett's wedding. Bella was getting more and more stressed the closer it got to our big day, and I knew that the fact that we were being shadowed wasn't helping.

Between Lou, Sidney and me, we had come up with ways to avoid the paps. So far, our plans had worked beautifully and with our success, Bella seemed to calm as well.

The trip out to Vashon Island for our marriage license had been a stroke of genius on my part, even if I do say so myself. Once we'd taken care of getting the license, the afternoon had been the most relaxing one we'd had in a long time.

That was until we got home and were greeted with a wall of paps shouting questions.

One question in particular threw Bella and me for a loop.

_**Bella are you aware that your parish priest was in a traffic accident today while being followed by photographers?**_

_Shit_

I quickly ushered Bella inside, a sinking feeling in my stomach as I worried about Father Pat.

_Please God, let him be okay_

I phoned Bella's dad and got his voicemail. "Chief Swan this is Edward. Please call me as soon as you get this message."

Not knowing of anyone else I could call; Rose and Emmett were still in Europe, I realized that we'd just have to wait for Charlie's response.

I pulled Bella into the elevator. Her entire body was rigid with fear. I wrapped my arms around her, "Bella, sweetheart, please breathe."

I was worried to death about Father Pat, but my first priority was always Bella. At my words, she seemed to relax and buried her face in my chest as she sobbed.

I knew that if anything happened to Father Pat, I would never forgive myself, and I wouldn't blame Bella if she hated me.

As we entered the apartment, my phone rang.

_Chief Swan. Thank God._

"Chief, how's Father Pat?" I asked.

"Jesus, word travels fast. He's fine Edward. It was just a fender bender. He was pretty shaken up though. I forced him to go to the hospital just to be checked out."

"Oh, I see." I smiled down at Bella, relieved that Father was okay.

"He checked out fine."

"Okay" I answered, relieved.

"I know Bells is probably losing her mind right now, I think I'd better speak with her."

"Yes, very much so. She's right here." I held the phone out to Bella. "Your Dad wants to speak with you."

"Daddy?" She asked, sounding fearful. "Was he injured?"

"The hospital?" Her voice rose in panic. "Dad, you said he was fine."

Whatever Charlie said next caused Bella to visibly relax. They chatted for a few more minutes before Bella spoke with Father Pat and after that, she was fine.

It didn't escape me that things could have turned out quite differently. It was bad enough that the paps were following us around, but when they endangered our friends and family because they were digging for wedding information, they'd gone too fucking far.

_-LRM—_

By the time another week had passed, the press had not only discovered _when _we were getting married, but also _where._

In the end, Bella and I would have to rely on the skills of the Forks Police Department, and trust that no one would disturb our wedding. The only press allowed near the Church would be from _People Magazine_, and their credentials had already been provided to the Chief.

We sat down with _People _a week before the wedding to give the interview that would accompany our wedding photos.

_**Bella, what do you look forward to most during these last few days leading up to your wedding?**_

Bella smiled and looked at me. "Um, I guess, other than the wedding itself, I'm looking forward to going home to Forks. It's been a while."

I smiled back at her.

_**Edward, is there anything you dread about the week ahead?**_

_What a strange question._

I laughed when I thought about my answer.

"Uh, well, to be honest, the only thing I fear is that Bella will suddenly come to her senses and not show up at the church." I smirked at Bella.

"Edward!" She exclaimed before laughing. "As if that would ever happen. I'll have you know that I'm perfectly sensible. There will be no running away."

I lifted our joined hands and placed a soft kiss on hers.

The reporter went on to ask about Bella's gown. Obviously, wanting to keep the dress a surprise for me, Bella wouldn't give too many details other than to plug _Brandon Miles Designs._

When they asked about the honeymoon location I, wanting to keep the details a secret from Bella, was polite, but evasive.

All the details of the honeymoon had been finalized, but there was one more secret that I had chosen to keep from Bella.

The house was ours.

The final paperwork, which had been waiting for signatures from the sellers had been completed, therefore Bella and I were officially the owners as of ten days before the wedding. I decided to surprise her on our wedding night, but first I needed to make sure everything was perfect.

My mother, who was already doing so much for us, was more than willing to help.

_I think I'll send her and Dad on a much-needed vacation after the wedding. _

Mom helped me choose the furniture and linens for the bedroom and bath.

"Leave it to me Edward; you'll have everything you need." She had told me in that reassuring tone only she possessed.

_-LRM—_

On Saturday night we had dinner with Kyle and his wife Jeannette. Bella and Jeannette hit it off immediately.

"Oh Bella, how thrilling. I can't wait until I can read your book to my students." Jeannette smiled sweetly upon finding out about Bella's soon to be published children's story.

On Sunday, after Mass, Bella and I had a picnic at our new house; little did she realize that we already owned it. I almost let the information slip at least a half dozen times.

I will never forget the shitstorm which greeted us upon our arrival back at the apartment.

_**Isabella, how do you feel about VictorJames' interview with Jeffrey Dryden going viral?**_

_What the fuck?_

I seriously thought Bella would pass out after hearing those words. I quickly got her inside as I pulled out my phone.

_Dead_

We rushed upstairs to Rose and Emmett's apartment where Rose confirmed that the interview which was supposed to be dead and buried had indeed surfaced on a gossip website.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck._

I remembered all too well how Bella responded the last time she saw an interview with members of the Dryden family, and that hadn't even included the man who murdered her mother, merely his siblings.

"Tell me about the video." She asked in a calm voice.

I froze. I couldn't understand why she wanted to know.

Rose studied her face. "I'm sure the entire interview is longer, but the part that got leaked lasts less than ten minutes."

Bella glared "Tell me about the video."

Rose gestured for us to sit. We followed her direction and sat on the sofa.

"Okay." Rose began. "Dryden is crazy Bells. Anyone who sees the video will have no doubt of that. James asks him questions, sometimes he answers, other times he goes off on a tangent."

"Does he mention me?" She asked.

Rose frowned. "Yes, but someone went to the trouble of bleeping your name whenever he says it. It's obvious that he's talking about you though." She said with a grimace.

Bella sat back, deep in thought, before turning to look at me. She seemed to be studying my face before she answered. "I want to watch it." She announced quietly.

_Damn_

All I could think about was her meltdown in Rose's office and the nightmares she experienced the last time. There was no way in hell I wanted her to go through that again.

I opened my mouth to protest, but was interrupted by Rose. "Do you want us to watch it with you?" She asked.

_Jesus, Rose approves of this?_

"No. I'll go to my apartment." She answered quietly before standing and walking toward the door.

I felt as if I'd been slapped in the face.

_She wants to watch it alone. She doesn't want me with her._

When she reached the door, she turned back toward me and reached out her hand, "You coming Edward?" she asked with a small smile.

_Oh thank God_

I jumped to my feet. I still thought this was a terrible fucking idea, but I couldn't bear the thought of her going through it alone either.

_-LRM—_

I couldn't remember when I'd last been this angry. Actually I did remember. The last time I was angry enough to kill someone, not just kill them but, tear them to pieces, set fire to those pieces, and then piss on the ashes, was when my girl was abducted.

_The Ranger_

It was true. I wish there was a way to bring that fucker back to life, so I could kill him with my bare hands.

Dryden was already on my list of lousy motherfucking bastards who could go straight to hell and burn for eternity for what he'd done to Bella's mother, to Bella, and to her family. He would, hopefully be spending the rest of his miserable life behind bars.

He was unreachable.

But Victor James was another matter. That limp-dicked piece of shit's days were numbered.

It ripped my fucking heart out to see her bent over the toilet, but it was even worse when she cried over missing her mother. I felt useless once again.

So damned useless.

Bella shot me down when I tried to convince her to see Dr. Miller sometime before the wedding, instead she _argued_ with me, wanting to see the rest of the leaked interview.

I tried to stand my ground, but in the end I folded.

_I can deny her nothing._

_-LRM—_

To say Bella shocked me by the way she handled the leaked video would have been a huge understatement.

First of all, she had Kyle file for a restraining order again Victor James, and then she told me she was making a televised statement.

I'd never been prouder of her than I was as I watched her deliver that statement. She let the world know, in no uncertain terms, what a womanizing low-life Victor James was. I doubted, after this, if he would be employable as a serious journalist anywhere.

I still wanted to put my foot up his ass.

_-LRM—_

My sister had mentioned that Bella and I should have a 'couples massage' before the wedding as a way to relieve stress.

I immediately thought of another way we could relieve stress, but that wasn't going to happen until _after _the wedding.

_That is, if my dick is even willing to perform after these months of torture. _

_I'm pretty certain it hates me._

In the end, I decided having the massage after Bella made her statement would be the best option. What better time than after that nerve-wracking experience?

"I may have just died and gone to heaven." Bella mumbled from her massage table. "Remind me to thank your parents for having sex."

_What?_

Try as I might, I would never be able to predict from one moment to the next what would pour forth from those luscious lips.

I laughed loudly. "Bella what are you talking about?"

"Simple" She slurred as she turned her head to look at me. "If your parents hadn't had sex, you wouldn't be here, and I wouldn't have just had the most fantastic massage of my life."

I continued to laugh. I would never get enough of her quirky mind. Her beautiful face. Her gorgeous body…

I stopped myself right then and there, deciding a hard-on while lying face down on a massage table wouldn't be the most comfortable way to spend the afternoon.

"Mr. Masen, feel free to relax and have a glass of wine. Someone will be along shortly to clean the room." Gwen said before she and Floyd left.

Bella had dozed off a little while before. "Bella" I called softly as I reached over and brushed the hair back from her lovely face.

"Hmm?"

"Sweetheart, the massage is over, time to get up." I said with a chuckle.

She blinked widely. "I think I fell asleep."

She always looked so young and innocent when she first woke up. For that brief moment between sleeping and waking, all the shit she'd endured was forgotten.

I chuckled again. "You must have really relaxed."

She stretched. "Do I have to get up?"

"Yes sweetheart." I answered before standing from the table. When I reached my robe, I turned to find her staring at me.

_Yeah, she's definitely checking me out._

I decided to tease her, hoping I'd get a glimpse of that beautiful blush.

"Like what you see Miss Swan?"

Her mouth fell open and she gave me the strangest look before she finally spoke. "You want me to _lick _you?" She gasped.

_Wha…?_

My mind immediately went in a very unwelcome direction.

_Fuck yes I want her to lick me…_

Once again, I shut down those thoughts. Admittedly, the closer it got to our wedding, more specifically our wedding _night, _my thoughts seem to have been drawn more and more toward sex.

_Hmm..maybe Bella is having the same issue._

I couldn't help but laugh at her statement as I pulled her to me. "Sweetheart, you have no idea how much that idea appeals to me but, unfortunately all licking will have to wait." I said as I helped her into her robe.

_-LRM—_

"Welcome to what can easily be called the most boring bachelor party known to man." Emmett announced as he sipped his beer.

An hour or so after Bella left with the girls, and Chris for her bachelorette party, I found myself sitting in a luxury suite at Safeco field with Emmett, Jasper, Charlie, Duke and my Dad, sipping a beer as we watched the Oakland Athletics trounce the Mariners.

"As opposed to you spending the night throwing up or Jasper attempting to walk the streets naked?" I snapped.

"Touché Eddie boy." Emmett admitted with a shrug.

"Back in my day, the stag parties were pretty tame compared to now." Duke chimed in from beside me as he took a sip of his beer. "Still, as soon as they brought out the dirty movies, I took that as my queue to leave."

We laughed.

"You think I'm kidding?" He grinned. "My friends always accused me of being hen-pecked. I told them that I had the most beautiful woman in the world waiting for me at home. I didn't need to see that shit."

I smiled.

_I had more in common with my Grandfather than I realized._

Everyone sat in silence for a while, until Emmett added his words of wisdom.

"Yeah. I guess we're all just a bunch of pussies. But I'm okay with that." He said with a grin.

We all laughed, but his father merely shook his head.

"What?" Emmett's grin got wider as he looked at his father. "It's the _truth._" He cleared his throat as he seemed to study Chief Swan. "So how are things with Miss Suzie?"

"Emmett, don't call her that." Charlie warned.

"Oh, a little defensive about the lady friend I see." Emmett smirked. "I just wish Miss Suzie had been at Forks High when I was there. I would have definitely been _Hot for Teacher_." He said with a laugh.

Charlie glared at him. "You wanna feel how hard I can punch?"

"Damn Pops." Emmett said through his laughter. "Zombieland? Really?"

_-LRM—_

After the ball game the guys were taking me on a dinner cruise. They had reserved the entire upper enclosed deck of the boat. I thought it kind of a strange thing for a bunch of men to do, but decided to go with the flow, the sooner the evening was over, the sooner I'd be back home with my girl.

This was just the sort of thing that Bella and I loved to do together. I missed her so much. As if she could read my thoughts, my phone chimed with a text.

_**E- **_

_**Miss you. Wish you were here.**_

_**Love you so much.**_

_**-B**_

I answered her back immediately.

_**B-**_

_**You have no idea how much I miss you. Everyone means well, but it is torture to be without you this evening.**_

_**I love you.**_

_**-E**_

In three days we would be married. As I stood at the window watching the passing coastline, missing Bella, I was surprised when I felt a warm hand touch mine. The familiar electric charge was there…

I wheeled around, coming face to face with the love of my life. Before I could process what was happening, she threw her arms around my neck.

"Baby? How?"

"I think we owe _this_" Bella said while gesturing to the two of us "to our wonderful friends and family."

Truth was, I didn't care _how, _I only cared that she was there with me.

I pulled her to me and kissed her, I was probably being ridiculous, but I'd missed her so much.

Our kiss was interrupted by the sound of applause and quiet laughter coming from the room around us, which served as a reminder that we weren't alone.

"You owe me twenty bucks Francis, not even a half minute passed before they were swapping spit." Emmett boomed, bringing about another round of laughter.

_Jackass. _

_He knew us well._

We chuckled lightly as we turned to greet our family and friends.

It turned out to be a wonderful evening after all.

_-LRM—_

"Are you sure we have everything?" Bella asked nervously as we grabbed our overnight bags.

"Sweetheart, my sister is bringing your gown and my suit, and everything needed for the wedding. The bags for the honeymoon are going straight to the hotel.

_In truth, they're going to the house_

"As long as you have everything you'll need for the next two days in your bag, we're set." I assured.

She let out a breath.

She'd been a nervous wreck all morning. Rose had assured me that once she was home in Forks, she'd be fine.

I wasn't convinced. She'd not been sleeping well, and had questioned every detail about the wedding preparations two and three times. Now, as we made our way out of Seattle, she'd gotten very quiet.

I kept shooting glances as she seemed to become more and more agitated. She closed her eyes in what appeared an attempt to calm her nerves, but instead she started to tremble and she bit her lip so hard I feared it would start to bleed.

When she began to thrash and gasp for air, I panicked.

"Bella!" I exclaimed as I pulled her toward me and placed my hands on either side of her face. "Bella what's wrong? Bella please talk to me."

She was scaring the hell out of me.

She opened her eyes.

_Was it a nightmare? But she didn't seem to be asleep._

_A panic attack? But why?_

"Sidney, you may need to pull over, I don't know what's going on." I shouted, and immediately felt the car begin to slow.

"Edward, is she seizing?" Lou asked. I knew he'd had medical training in the military.

"I don't know" I answered.

"No!" Bella suddenly shouted. "Keep driving Sidney. We can't stop. Not here!" She gave me a pleading look.

_I was so fucking confused._

I looked back and forth between her flushed face and the window. Even through the rain, I recognized where we were, and immediately understood her reaction.

If I'd been paying attention, I might have acted the same. This small stretch of road outside of Sequim had been my own personal hell on earth for a brief period of time. The time during which I thought I'd lost her forever.

"Shit." I muttered as I pulled her against me and swallowed back the lump forming in my throat. "Keep going Sidney." I ordered. "It's okay baby. It's over. He'll never hurt you again. I'll never let anyone hurt you again."

After a while, she relaxed in my arms and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry." she whispered. "So sorry."

"Bella, you have nothing to apologize for." I whispered. "We have a long ride sweetheart. Sleep."

My father had warned me that she would probably have flashbacks to her ordeal. We'd had such a wonderful summer, that I'd been foolish enough to think that the events of a few months ago were behind us.

Once I knew Bella was asleep, I phoned my Dad and told him what had happened.

"Son, I told you to expect this. I'm surprised this hasn't troubled her before now."

I sighed as I ran my hand through my hair.

"I knew we should have had a quiet wedding." I muttered. "This is too much on her. I should have insisted…"

Dad cut me off. "Edward, please stop. Everything will be fine. If it makes you feel better, I can speak with Bella about prescribing something to help her relax."

I let out a deep breath. "Would you?"

"Of course son. We're actually heading out in a few minutes. We'll drive straight to Charlie's instead of stopping at the bed and breakfast first."

"Thanks Dad."

As he promised, Mom, Dad and Duke arrived in the early afternoon.

When Bella went to the kitchen to prepare drinks, I stood, planning to help. My father stood at the same moment. "Edward, may I have a word about the music for the reception?" My mother asked sweetly.

My Dad smiled before following Bella into the kitchen. I stepped into the dining room doorway with Mom. "So, it looks like Van is going to make it after all." She informed in a whisper.

"That's great." I smiled widely at her news. "You and Charlie have submitted your song choices to the band?"

She smiled. "Yes."

I knew that she and the Chief wanted those choices to be a surprise for me and Bella.

Her smile disappeared as she placed a hand on my arm. "Edward, I overheard your Dad on the phone with you. I don't want to pry, but is Bella okay?" She asked worriedly.

I shrugged. "I think so. She had a panic attack when we passed the spot where she was abducted by the Ranger."

"Oh honey." She said sadly. Her lip quivering before she pulled me into a hug. "I know this is difficult, but Bella is a strong girl."

I nodded.

We walked through to the kitchen to find Bella giving my Dad a hug.

_She's come such a long way. I have no doubt that she will be okay._

"You and Esme are too good to me." I heard her whisper.

Dad shook his head. "Nonsense. You're very important to us." He answered sincerely.

_-LRM-_

The next two evenings would be difficult. Bella and I hadn't spent a night apart since Emmett's bachelor party, and we didn't even make it the entire night then. After her episode in the car, I was fearful of leaving her.

While my Mom had Bella deep in conversation, Charlie turned to me. "Hey Edward, come help me with something." He motioned toward the door leading to his back porch.

Once we were outside, he pulled two beers from the cooler, handing one to me and opening the other for himself.

"Okay, now you want to tell me what went on with Bella earlier today." He asked with a serious expression. "That wasn't normal fatigue Edward."

I sighed. "She had a panic attack when we passed the place where she was abducted."

Charlie frowned and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. He took a sip of his beer and studied me for a moment. "And now you're afraid to leave her?"

I sighed and nodded.

I was surprised when he grasped my shoulder. "Believe it or not Edward; I've had a little experience with Bella's anxiety." He said in a calm voice. "She already seems to have recovered, but I'll be sure to sleep with my door open tonight."

I gave him a doubtful look.

_Yeah, I was kind of an ass_

He just raised his eyebrows. "She's my little girl Edward. Nothing is more important to me than my children. Never forget that."

I sighed and nodded, feeling like a dick for doubting him.

_-LRM—_

My family kept me busy that evening. They knew how I had a tendency to dwell. Mom went over the song list for the reception with me; Jasper tried to give me a script to read.

_He had to be fucking kidding me_

They finally gave up and I escaped to the solitude of my room, immediately pulling out my guitar. I played around for a while, every song I could think of reminding me of Bella.

Before I went to bed, I phoned her one last time.

"Hello" She answered in a smooth sultry voice.

"Hey baby" I responded as my dick sprang immediately to life.

"Who is this, and how did you get my number?" She asked in a sharp tone.

I blurted out a laugh; I could hear her giggle before she sighed. "Miss me?" She asked in a whisper.

"You have no idea."

"Mmm." She sighed again.

Her half moans and sighs weren't helping my situation. I was going to have to picture Emmett in women's lingerie for this hard-on to ease.

We talked for a while about nothing, each one simply needing to hear the other's voice.

"Well, I'd better let you get some sleep." She said with a yawn.

"Okay sweetheart." I reluctantly agreed. "I'll see you tomorrow. "Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you too."

_-LRM—_

Early the next morning, after phoning Bella to make sure she passed a pleasant night, I went for a run with Jasper. After the first couple of miles, I could feel my body responding, the stress ebbing away.

I hadn't jogged in the open air in ages, having to rely on the treadmill most days in order to stay out of the public eye.

"Ready for tomorrow?" Jasper asked as we slowed our run.

I shrugged. "I'm ready for Bella to be my wife. I have to admit that I'm a little intimidated by the _event_."

_And that night…_

"You know you can talk to me Edward." Jasper said in a serious tone.

I sighed. "Yeah, I get that. I just, I want everything to be perfect for Bella." I admitted.

I wasn't sure if he understood my meaning. I definitely wasn't talking about the ceremony.

He nodded. "Sex is a remarkable thing Edward, especially when you love the other person. It's very powerful, and nothing is the same after that first time."

I chuckled. "I'm going to pretend that this is coming from my best friend, and not the guy who has sex with my sister."

Jasper barked out a laugh. "We were talking about you." We slowed our run even more as the bed and breakfast came into view.

"All I can tell you is that judging from the way you two feel about each other, as long as you put her needs first, everything will be perfect. I doubt I have to give you a lesson on the mechanics of having sex."

"Please spare me." I laughed. "I know _what _to do; I just hope I have the confidence to pull it off."

Jasper nodded. "_You _lacking confidence? This must be a first."

I smirked. "Everything about me has changed since Bella."

"You don't have to tell me." Jasper grinned. "All I can say about the confidence bit is that as soon as you see the woman you love responding to what you're doing to her, it's a huge fucking confidence booster." He chuckled. "That's the moment where you realize that she wants you as much as you want her….there's no other feeling like it in the world."

"And once again, I'm trying to forget you're married to my sister." I grinned.

"Let's get back Romeo." He said with a laugh. "Big day ahead."

_-LRM—_

The rehearsal that evening went off without a hitch as did the dinner afterward. My Dad made an awesome speech thanking Charlie for the dinner and his beautiful daughter. There were happy tears all around.

As Bella and I walked up the beach afterward, it suddenly dawned on me that this was our last evening as an unmarried couple. She already owned my heart, but as of tomorrow it would be official.

"Have I expressed to you how I cannot wait until you are my wife Miss Swan?"

"Um" She paused, pretending to think about what I'd said. "Let me see…. Oh, I don't know, maybe about a thousand times?"

"Hmm. It's not enough."

"I can't wait until you're my husband." She gave me a playful smile. "It will feel so strange to say it. But _right._"

I pulled her into a passionate kiss. By this time tomorrow I hoped to be escaping our reception with her, on the way to our first night of wedded bliss.

_Jesus, I really have turned into a pussy_

As we kissed, I needed to feel her skin, so I lifted the material of her shirt just enough to reach my hands underneath and rest them on her warm back.

_So soft_

It was getting late. I forced myself to break our kiss.

"I love you so much sweetheart."

"I love you too. I don't want to leave. Can't we just stay together tonight?" she whispered.

_Oh how I want to_

"Alice would probably kill us. And I'm pretty sure Chief Swan keeps his gun loaded." I chuckled.

She smiled. "After tomorrow, no one keeps us apart ever again."

_That's the plan_

"Definitely."

We exchanged the letters we'd written weeks ago during our pre-Cana classes.

I noticed Chief Swan waiting for Bella in order to take her home. She needed her rest for tomorrow, and I'd been a bit selfish keeping her so late.

I sighed and wrapped my arms around her one last time. "I'll miss you tonight." she whispered. "I love you."

I never tired of hearing it.

"I love you too Bella." I pulled away and clasped her hands in mine. "I'll meet you at the altar." I said with a wink before giving her one last kiss.

_-LRM—_

I couldn't sleep. I wasn't surprised that I couldn't sleep. The large bed felt empty. The pillow next to mine didn't smell right.

I turned to the nightstand and retrieved the envelope that sat there, waiting.

At that exact moment, my phone alerted me to an incoming text.

_Bella_

_**I miss you**_

I smiled and typed my reply.

_**I miss you too. Trouble sleeping? **_

I waited.

_**I think I'll read your letter now. Maybe then I'll relax enough to sleep.**_

_Good idea_

_**Me too. I love you. Sweet dreams.**_

She sent one last message:

_**I love you more than words can say. Goodnight.**_

I set down my phone and opened the letter.

_My dearest Edward,_

_To say that I would be lost without you is nothing short of the truth. I remember all too well what my life was like before we met. Was it only five short months ago? In many ways, those months feel like a lifetime. A lifetime in which you have provided encouragement, friendship, understanding, patience, a shoulder to cry on when needed, warm embraces, passionate kisses, and most of all undying love._

_I will spend the rest of my life striving to be the woman you see when you look at me. In return for your encouragement, I promise to strive for success in everything I attempt. In return for your friendship, I offer a hand to hold. In return for your patience and understanding, I promise not to dwell on past sorrows. In return for your shoulder, I offer you my heart, something you already have in your possession. In return for your embraces, I promise to never leave your side. In return for your kisses, I confess that you are and will always be the only man I could ever love. In return for your undying love, I offer the same, and a wish for us to remain together always, during this lifetime and the next. _

_I love you Edward,_

_Your Bella_

I sat staring at her words.

Speechless.

To see everything that was in her heart written out this way by her own hand touched me so very deeply. I choked up and swallowed hard the lump that had formed in my throat.

I didn't successfully keep my emotions at bay however, as I felt a couple tears trail down my cheeks.

_-LRM—_

"Damn Edward, you're a mess." Jasper remarked as I tried to fix my coffee. It was really early, not even light outside yet. Frankly, I was surprised to see Jasper up so soon.

I glanced around the dining room to make sure Mrs. Snyder, the innkeeper, wasn't around before answering him. "Shut the fuck up." I barked at my brother in law.

Even though he was right, I didn't need him to point out the fact that I was a basket case. I was well aware.

_I blame it on the dream, or rather nightmare I had last night._

Instead of taking offense, Jasper merely laughed.

"Okay, I'll shut up, but not before I point out the fact that you're about to put a tea bag in your coffee."

I looked down at my hands, and sure enough I was holding a tea bag. I'd gotten so used to fixing tea for Bella, that it was just habit. I tossed the tea bag aside and dragged my hand through my hair as I sat down.

"Fuck." I muttered. "I just had this crazy dream."

He still looked amused.

"I got to the church, and Bella never showed. I waited and waited. Finally Rose arrived and told me that Bella had changed her mind." I sighed.

Jasper didn't lose his smile, but he did shake his head. "Edward, you know as well as I do, that's not going to happen."

"I know, I know." I tried to drink my coffee, ignoring the way my hand was shaking.

Jasper chuckled again. "The day you've planned for is finally here. Go take a shower, get your shit together, and try to relax." He directed.

I nodded. "You're right." I said before retreating to my room.

One of my windows faced East, I sat on my bed and watched as the sun rose over the mountains in the distance, promising a beautiful day. I smiled as I remembered Bella fretting a couple of days before as she worried about rain on our wedding day.

I had told her not to think about it anymore.

_I knew that today would be perfect._

_*************************************A/N*********************************_

_**A/N There you have it. The next chapter, which includes Edward's POV of the wedding and wedding night plus a bonus 'shower scene' at the end which WILL NOT be included in V&V, will post tomorrow (fingers crossed).**_

_**Then it's back to another chapter of V&V. **_

_**As always, I love to hear your thoughts. I thank everyone out there…especially you ladies on Facebook for always keeping me motivated!**_

_**Until tomorrow…**_


	54. A Love Worth Waiting For

**Disclaimer- Stephenie still owns the usual suspects.  
I own my original characters and original story. **

***This parallels chapters 74 of V&V 'Vcards & Vows'. Please read that before attempting this.**

**Enjoy!**

********************************_**LRM**_**************************************

**Chapter 74 – A Love Worth Waiting For**

"Bella's here." Alice whispered in my ear as I walked into the foyer of the church, preparing to escort our Mother to her seat.

Jasper, that ass, must have told Alice about my nightmare. I smiled and shook my head as Mom wrapped her arm around mine.

_Bella was here_

Before taking her seat, Mom kissed my cheek while patting the other with her hand. "I love you Edward."

She was already crying. I remembered she was the same at Alice's wedding.

I smiled. "I love you too Mom."

I walked to the front and took my place next to Father Pat and drew in a deep breath.

The church was packed with family and friends, everyone watching me and smiling. As soon as the _Ave Maria _ended, my attention was drawn to the doors in the back as I waited.

The moment the first strains of _The Ash Grove _began, the doors opened, and I watched as the bridesmaids processed in one at a time.

_Joanna_

_Tara_

_Alice_

_Rose_

And then, there she was, her eyes met mine and she smiled the most breathtaking smile I'd ever seen.

_An angel in white_

_A vision of a goddess come down to earth_

All my ridiculous fears and worries were gone the moment I laid eyes on the woman before me.

My mouth went dry as the realization hit that she had chosen _me_.

_From this day forward, I will make sure she never regrets that decision_

The music continued to play as she got closer. I couldn't take my eyes from hers.

When she finally reached the front, it took everything in me to keep from pulling her into my arms right there and then.

_Patience_

"Let us pray." Father Pat began. "Heavenly Father, the bond of marriage is a holy mystery, a symbol of Christ's love for his Church. Hear our prayers today for Isabella and Edward that through their faith in You and in each other, their lives may always bear witness to the reality of that love."

He then turned to Charlie and Bella. "Who gives this woman to be married here today?"

Charlie cleared his throat. "I do" He stated before smiling sadly at Bella, and kissing her cheek.

I had a difficult time taking my eyes off of Bella during the readings. Her face was literally glowing as she listened. I kept thinking of how far we'd come since that morning in December when she spilled coffee on her shirt.

I wondered, if she had attended Jasper and Alice's wedding last summer, and I had been able to meet her then, would things have turned out differently?

Somehow though, I knew that no matter what, at some point we would have still ended up right here, promising each other forever.

Father's homily seemed to drive home the fact that Bella and I were meant to find each other.

Finally, the moment arrived that would change our lives forever.

"Isabella and Edward, today, through the Holy Sacrament of Marriage, our Lord will seal and strengthen your love in the presence of your closest friends and loved ones. You will go forth from this church able to face the future with a help mate by your side."

"Isabella and Edward, have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage?"

"Yes" We answered together.

"Will you accept children lovingly from God and bring them up according to the law of Christ and His Church?"

"We will."

Father turned to me. "Edward, will you take Isabella, here present, for your lawful wife, according to the rite of holy Mother the Church?"

I looked into Bella's beautiful brown eyes, so filled with love for me. "I will."

Father then turned to Bella. "Isabella, will you take Edward, here present, for your lawful husband, according to the rite of holy Mother the Church?"

"I will." She answered, returning my gaze.

Father continued. "Since it is your intention to enter into marriage, I ask you now to join your right hands, face one another, and declare your consent before God and his Church."

I began, "I, Edward, take you, Isabella, for my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

I smiled as Bella spoke. "I, Isabella, take you, Edward, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"Insomuch as you both have come here today and declared your consent to be married, I ask for God's blessing upon you, as I join you together in Holy Matrimony, in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. What God has joined, men must not divide. Amen."

Jasper stepped forward and held the rings as Father blessed them. "Bless, O Lord, these rings, which we bless in Thy Name, that they who shall wear them, keeping true faith unto each other, may abide in Thy peace and in obedience to Thy will and ever live in mutual love. Through Christ our Lord. Amen."

After Father sprinkled the rings with Holy Water, I took Bella's ring and slipped it on her finger. "Isabella, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity."

She then took my ring and did the same. "Edward, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity."

Father led us in the sign of the cross. "You may now exchange a kiss." He instructed in a low voice.

_It was done. We were married._

I pulled _my wife_ into my arms and kissed her soundly in front of God and anyone else who cared to watch.

I could always count on Bella to blush whenever I kissed her in public.

As soon as the music began, we made our way over to the table beside the altar to light the Unity candle.

_Let there be peace on earth, and let it begin with me.  
Let there be peace on Earth, the peace that was meant to be._

We had chosen the music together.

Bella grasped the candle that Charlie had lighted, while I took the one which had been lighted by my parents.

_With God as our Father, brothers all are we,  
Let me walk with my brother, in perfect harmony._

We smiled at each other as we lit the Unity candle.

_Let peace begin with me; let this be the moment now.  
With every step I take, let this be my solemn vow,_

Our task complete, we walked back over to Father Pat.

_To take each moment and live each moment in peace, eternally.  
Let there be Peace on Earth, and let it begin with me._

Father gave the Nuptial blessing after which we recited the Lord's Prayer, and then it was time for one final blessing:

"God the eternal Father keep you in love with each other, so that the peace of Christ may stay with you and be always in your home."

"Amen."

"May your children bless you, your friends console you, and all men live in peace with you."

"Amen."

"May you always bear witness to the love of God in this world so that the afflicted and the needy will find in you generous friends, and welcome you into the joys of heaven."

"Amen."

"And may almighty God bless you all, the Father, and the Son, and the Holy Spirit."

"Amen."

Father then leaned close to us and whispered. "Congratulations my children."

"Thank you Father." We whispered back at the same moment before turning to face the church full of well-wishers. Bella wrapped her arm around mine, and as _Ashokan Farewell _played, we made our way slowly back down the aisle.

As soon as we were through the double doors, I pulled her into my arms. "Finally" I breathed. "How do you feel Mrs. Cullen?"

"Like I'm dreaming Mr. Cullen." She grinned.

Our moment of peace didn't last long, as the crowd from inside emptied into the foyer and surrounded us.

_-LRM—_

Bella had told me days before that she wanted to stop by the cemetery before we left for Seattle in order to leave the bouquet she had carried during the ceremony on her Mother's grave.

I thought it a very touching gesture. Something Bella needed to do; a way to include her Mother in our big day.

After the visit to the cemetery, I gauged her mood. She seemed to be contemplative as we rode through Forks, studying the passing landmarks of her hometown through the window. Once outside the city limits, her happy demeanor from earlier gradually returned.

We sat and talked about the ceremony, both of us admitting that it had been even more beautiful than we'd imagined. After that, we decided to pop the cork on the champagne.

Less than an hour later, I was questioning the intelligence of that decision, when it became painfully obvious that Bella hadn't eaten much all day.

Thankfully, there was a spread of food in the limo; the problem was that Bella was resistant to my pleas to eat any of it. So it was that I found myself a short time later being tortured by my tipsy wife as she straddled my lap, her crotch rubbing up against my traitorous dick.

At her suggestion that we 'experiment' my horny inner teenager joined league with my dick by attempting to convince me to throw all my plans for our wedding night right out the fucking window.

_My plans which involve candlelight and champagne in our new home…._

_Not me feeling her up in the back of the limo…_

_Shit_

In a last ditch effort, I reminded her that she wouldn't want to embarrass herself at the reception. That seemed to work, and she finally began to eat.

_It won't help the situation below my waist, but I've become very good at suffering in silence._

_-LRM—_

"You got Van Morrison to sing at our wedding? How in the world?" The look of surprise and delight on Bella's face was priceless.

_Ah, just the first of many surprises I have in store for you my love_

"Sweetheart, do you remember our first date? When we danced and I told you that I would keep that moment with me for the three weeks we would be apart?"

"Yes" She murmured; her eyes shining.

"This moment now" I began "Our first dance as husband and wife will be a moment I keep in my heart forever." I leaned down to capture her lips with mine.

This was our moment, the first of all our tomorrows.

_-LRM—_

"There's an old saying: 'A son is a son till he takes him a wife, but a daughter's a daughter the rest of her life'." Chief Swan began.

Bella and I had already been toasted by Jasper and Rose when her Dad surprised us both by unexpectedly standing to speak.

"I find that saying flawed, at least in my case." He continued with a grin. "You see, my son got married last month, and instead of losing him, I gained a wonderful new daughter in Rose." He tipped his head toward where Rose sat beaming. "And now today, my daughter" Charlie's voice broke. "My beautiful Bella is married, and I've gained a fine young man as a son." He took a deep breath and turned toward me. "Edward, I have no doubt that you love Bella very much, and will do whatever it takes in order to make my little girl happy." He pursed his lips. "I also believe that you would rather suffer yourself than to ever cause Bella pain."

I nodded at him. It was the truth.

Charlie nodded solemnly in return. "But, if I were to find out that I was mistaken in that belief, I just want you to remember that I'm a crack shot, and I have the marksman trophies to prove it. Salute!" He raised his glass as everyone around us burst into laughter.

"Dad!" Bella exclaimed with a wide smile.

Charlie gave her a cheeky grin and winked before taking his seat.

_-LRM-_

"Did Charlie choose this song?" Alice asked as we watched Bella dance with her father.

I nodded. "Yeah, I've never heard of it."

_I believe a light that shines on you will shine on you forever  
And though I can't guarantee there's nothing scary hiding under your bed  
I'm gonna stand guard like a postcard of a Golden Retriever  
And never leave 'til I leave you with a sweet dream in your head_

Bella's face was shining as she smiled up at her Dad.

_I'm gonna watch you shine  
Gonna watch you grow  
Gonna paint a sign  
So you'll always know  
As long as one and one is two  
There could never be a father  
Who loved his daughter more than I love you_

"So sweet." Alice said softly.

I smiled.

"I loved this part of my wedding." She continued. "The dance with Dad."

"You loved _every _part of your wedding Alice." I accused with a laugh.

"True." She giggled. "I have to admit that I'm liking this one a whole lot too. It's good to see you so happy Edward."

"Thanks Ali."

"I wish everyone I loved could be as happy as you and Bella, and me and Jazz…" She trailed off until I could barely hear her.

_I'm gonna watch you shine  
Gonna watch you grow  
Gonna paint a sign  
So you'll always know  
As long as one and one is two  
There could never be a father  
Who loved his daughter more than I love you_

_-LRM-_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, at this time, we'd like to turn the dance floor over to the mother of the groom, my beautiful wife Esme, who will be sharing a dance with our son, Edward; that is if she can tear him away from his lovely bride."

My mother was smiling from ear to ear when she met me on the dance floor.

_Although you see the world different than me  
Sometimes I can touch upon the wonders that you see  
All the new colors and pictures you've designed  
Oh yes, sweet darling  
So glad you are a child of mine_

I recognized the song. It was one that Mom played from time to time as we were growing up. "Nice song Mom." I smiled.

"Thank you darling." She returned the smile.

_Child of mine, child of mine  
Oh yes, sweet darling  
So glad you are a child of mine_

"Thank you for everything Mom; you put an amazing party together."

"My pleasure honey."

_You don't need direction, you know which way to go  
And I don't want to hold you back, I just want to watch you grow  
You're the one who taught me you don't have to look behind  
Oh yes, sweet darling  
So glad you are a child of mine_

"Are you still planning on the trip to England?"

I nodded. "Yes, I'm tacking on a few days in England to the end of the honeymoon as a surprise for Bella. If you don't mind, I'll _show_ her rather than _tell _her what you've done to the Tolkien house."

"That sounds perfect Edward. You must call and let me know how you both like it. Please feel free to change anything; you won't hurt my feelings..."

I cut her off. "Mom, I'm sure we will both love it."

She smiled.

_Nobody's gonna kill your dreams  
Or tell you how to live your life  
There'll always be people to make it hard for a while  
But you'll change their heads when they see you smile_

She hugged me closer as she sighed.

"What?"

She looked at me with watery eyes. "I'm just happy darling, so happy, and not just for you and Bella, I'm happy for our entire family. We all love Bella so much. It seems like she's been with us forever. I don't know what we'd do without either of you."

"Let's hope you don't have to find out."

_You don't need direction, you know which way to go  
And I don't want to hold you back, I just want to watch you grow  
You're the one who taught me you don't have to look behind  
Oh yes, sweet darling  
So glad you are a child of mine_

_Child of mine, child of mine,  
Oh yes, sweet darling  
So glad you are a child of mine_

_Child of mine, child of mine_  
_Oh yes, sweet darling_  
_So glad you are a child of mine_

_-LRM—_

"Edward, is that crazy old lady with the pink hair a relative of yours?" Alec asked as I stood there talking to Johnny while Bella was in the powder room.

I looked to where he pointed only to see Bella's Aunt Gladys holding court with Aunt Lola and her boyfriend Drew at a table in the center of the room. Each time we'd spoken to her, Bella had positioned her body between us, explaining to me that Aunt Gladys was a little 'forward', and a lot crazy.

"That's Bella and Emmett's great Aunt, why?"

"She grabbed my ass dude" Alec said indignantly "And she's like really _old._"

Johnny and I burst into laughter at his words.

Alec glared at us. "It is so not cool that you're laughing at me right now" which, in turn, caused us to laugh louder.

"Douche." He muttered before walking away.

Johnny and I laughed again.

"Clint said you start filming in a month." Johnny said.

"Yes" I nodded. "As soon as we get home actually, but at least the first few weeks of filming will be done here in Seattle."

We went on to discuss our mutual schedules; both of us had a busy year ahead.

_-LRM—_

I made the rounds with Bella, when all I really wanted to do by this point was have her all to myself. Now that my initial trepidation had subsided, coupled with the fact that she actually showed up at the church, I couldn't wait to begin our wedding night.

_Patience_

We cut the cake.

We mingled with more of the guests.

We did the bouquet toss and garter throw.

We said our goodbyes, my mother cried, and we boarded the boat where my father was waiting.

_-LRM—_

"Goodbye Dad, we'll see you in about a month." I said as he gave us each a hug goodbye.

"Take care you two." He said with a smile, he then kissed Bella's cheek. "We love you both."

"Thanks Dad. We love you too." I answered. Bella looked like she was going to cry again.

Dad leaned toward me conspiratorially. "I'd better get back, your Mother had been drinking a little too much before I left, and I need to intervene before she tries to get the band to play 'Squeeze Box'."

"Dad" I groaned as Bella giggled beside me.

Dad shrugged and grinned. "What?"

_-LRM—_

I left Bella waiting on the back patio as I went upstairs to make sure everything was perfect. I lit the candles and in no time was back downstairs carrying her over the threshold.

I watched her face as she took in the room, hoping she approved. I'd chosen the furnishings myself, and realized at that moment how selfish that had been.

_Damnit. Bella probably wanted us to choose our bedroom furniture together._

"If you don't like the furniture, we can get something else." I offered.

She shook her head. "It's beautiful Edward."

I smiled and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Did you do all of this?" She asked as she gestured toward the lit candles and the bottle of champagne.

I nodded, still watching for her reaction.

_Was it too much?_

She smiled nervously. "Um, I think I'd like to freshen up."

"Of course. The master bath is fully stocked with towels and bath products. Mother made certain." I assured.

I held onto her hand a moment longer, keeping her from pulling away. "Don't be too long." I whispered before letting go.

As soon as I heard the water running in the tub, I took off my jacket. After grabbing my sleep pants from the overnight bag, I headed for the bathroom down the hall.

_I don't remember it being this small._

_Damn, we're going to need to have this remodeled._

I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth, wanting to be back in the bedroom by the time Bella emerged. As I sat in the empty room, waiting, I couldn't help but worry and hope that I could make this a good experience for Bella. Everything I'd heard was that the first time for a woman was painful.

I cringed at the thought of causing her pain, even if only for a moment, and I definitely didn't want her to look back on our wedding night as anything other than pleasant.

_More than pleasant I hope_

As the minutes ticked by, I became more and more agitated. I realized that, as I worried, I fidgeted with my wedding band. I stopped to look at it, remembering earlier that day when Bella slid it on my finger.

I closed my eyes and smiled to myself before blowing out a breath.

_We were really married._

When I opened my eyes again, I was staring at the closed door of the bathroom, and my worrying began anew.

_Does she normally take this long? _

My impatience turned into concern that she may be sick. It had been a long and stressful day after all…

Before I could stop myself, I approached the door. "Bella, are you alright?" I called.

"Yes. I'll be right out." I heard her answer in a shaky voice.

_Shit. She sounds frightened._

_Of me?_

I had no sooner taken my place back on the bed when she pulled the door open. My breath caught in my throat, and my mouth went dry as I took her in.

She was a vision.

Her hair was now hanging loosely in waves around her shoulders, begging for me to run my fingers through it. Her lovely body was hidden under a short silk robe in that color blue which always complimented her beautiful blush.

I rose from the bed and took a step toward her, as her eyes scanned my body. I hoped she was ready, but needed her to know that it was okay if she wasn't. After all we'd waited this long…

I crossed the room and pulled her to me. "Let's have some champagne." I said before giving her a swift kiss. "It will help us to relax."

We drank the champagne and I could feel her body relax against mine.

Needing to address the elephant in the room, I began, "Bella, what _specifically _is making you nervous?"

I watched as she warred with herself.

_Everything has happened too fast._

_She's not ready._

_I'll wait as long as is necessary. I want this to be right._

I dragged a hand through my hair and looked away. "I mean, if you're afraid that it will be painful, we don't have to do anything tonight…."

Suddenly her hand was on my cheek, turning my face to look at her. "No Edward, that's not it at all. I'm not afraid of a little pain." She smiled then.

"What is it then?" I pleaded with my eyes for her to tell me the truth.

She took a breath. "As usual, I'm feeling insecure. I'm afraid that I'll be terrible at this, and that I'll disappoint you. I _really _don't know what I'm doing."

I searched her eyes for any indication that she was holding back. "That's it?"

She nodded. "That's enough."

I shouldn't have been surprised. Even though Bella had come a long way, she still didn't have the self-confidence that most beautiful women possessed. I smiled and pulled her closer. "First of all, how many times do I have to tell you that you could _never _disappoint me, before you will believe it? I know it will be perfect Bella, because it will be with you." I chuckled a bit with relief. "I always thought it was the male who was supposed to suffer from 'performance anxiety'."

She chuckled with me, and I felt the tension completely leave my body. "Finish your champagne beautiful." I whispered.

I set our glasses on the window seat and turned back to face my beautiful wife.

_I would never tire of calling her that._

I clasped her hands in mine and leaned into her. "My love." I whispered before I brushed my lips against hers. "My beautiful wife." My lips made another pass. "My Bella." I then kissed her deeply.

I felt her warm tongue begging entrance, and slightly parted my lips to allow her inside. The taste of Bella and champagne was enough to cause my burgeoning erection to instantly become rock hard.

_And I didn't even have my hands on her body yet._

I remedied that by placing one hand on the back of her neck, the other one on her shoulder in order to pull her deeper into the kiss. I almost moaned out loud at the feel of her tiny warm hands running over the skin of my back.

I was certain that Bella could feel my hard on through our thin layers of clothing. I silently hoped it didn't add to her nervousness.

My lips traveled then to her neck as I moved a hand slowly down the front of her robe in order to untie the sash. I brushed against her nipple as I passed, noting that it had hardened in anticipation.

_I need to see her, to feel her_

"May I?" I whispered when I reached the sash.

Before I could untie it, Bella's hand was there. I dropped my gaze and watched as the two sides of the robe fell open revealing that Bella was indeed naked underneath.

_Fuuuck…_

I glimpsed the bare skin of her chest, and down to her abdomen, and still lower, where I longed to see her better.

_A glimpse was certainly not enough. I need to see all of her._

I grasped the material lightly in my hands and looked into her eyes, seeking permission. I didn't dare speak, not trusting myself to form coherent words at that moment.

Bella leaned into me, pressing her lips to my neck. I felt her head nod against me. Grasping the material tightly in my hands, I slowly opened the robe and pulled it back over her shoulders. Once clear of them I let it fall, and watched as it slid down her arms and to the floor.

I took a small step back and looked at my beautiful girl.

And beautiful she was. I was in awe as I took her in. I could honestly say that I'd never seen another woman as exquisite as my Bella. As the candlelight danced across her naked form, I was hit with the realization that after tonight, she would truly be mine.

Mine in every way.

"You're perfect my love." I breathed. It was an understatement.

I pulled her against me again. "Bella, I want you so badly. Please tell me you want this too." I begged as my fingertips drew circles on her skin.

_I can't stop touching her._

My heart almost stopped in my chest at her answer. "I do Edward, so much."

Ever so slowly, I turned her and led her to the bed. Once there, I pulled back the comforter and lowered her onto her back.

I couldn't help but take a moment to look at her again, part of me afraid that I was dreaming.

_So lovely. I am a lucky man._

My impatient dick was clambering to be free of the sleep pants, but he'd have to be patient a little longer.

"You are so beautiful."

Bella surprised me by sitting up and reaching for me. As soon as I felt her fingers toying with the waistband of my pants, I knew what she wanted. I leaned down, capturing her lips in a needy kiss, as I divested myself of the only piece of clothing standing in the way of my making love to my wife.

I could feel her hands on my upper thighs, but that wasn't where I wanted to feel her touch. I grasped one of them and led it very slowly until it rested on my erection. It was so good to finally feel her touch, skin against skin, no clothing between us.

When Bella dropped her gaze to really look at me, I almost lost the little bit of self-control I was holding onto. When her fingers began to move until she was no longer palming my erection, but stroking my length, I feared I might lose my mind.

_Jesus, I don't want to embarrass myself_

I groaned and pulled her to me, kissing her again. "Baby, as much as I love what you're doing, you have to stop or this will be over much too soon. We need to go slowly."

She removed her hand, and I once again laid her back on the bed, as I hovered above her. Her soft moans while I kissed her flawless skin spurred me on as Bella's body seemed to come alive under my touch. I watched in fascination as her nipples hardened in response to the open mouth kisses I placed on her chest.

I captured one nipple with my fingers while circling the other with my tongue before taking it fully into my mouth. In response, Bella opened her legs to me, inviting me in.

Unexpectedly, she then lifted her hips, causing her sex to rub against my erection.

_Fuck me…._

I groaned out her name, believing her to be more vixen than angel at that moment.

_Where was my innocent insecure girl from earlier?_

I had only to look into her wide eyes to realize that she was still there, but her need was stronger than her shyness. Her body's reaction to my movements, and her breathy moans left no doubt that she wanted this as much as I did.

It was a huge fucking turn on.

The need to be buried inside her was overwhelming, but first I had to be sure she was ready. I knew that if I were to mess up now and think only of myself, the night could still end in disaster.

I trailed my hand down from Bella's breast, over the smooth skin of her stomach. I hissed when she thrust against me for a second time. I looked into her beautiful eyes, she gazed back at me unflinching, lips swollen, cheeks flushed; and thrust her hips upward once more.

_Fuuuuuuccccck…_

I captured her lips again with mine as I let my fingers travel down until they found the wetness between her folds. I stroked her there, causing her to tense for a moment, before she began to buck lightly against my hand.

I worked my fingers back and forth, slowly teasing her entrance before finally pressing the tips of two fingers inside. I nearly came at the feel of her around my fingers as I pressed them in deeper; I could only imagine what she would feel like around my cock.

_So tight_

"You're so soft." I kissed her tenderly. "Baby, you're so wet." I said before kissing her again.

_I need to be inside her_

"Sweetheart, I think you're ready, please tell me you still want this."

"Edward" My name came out as a moan. "I love you, please make me yours."

I kissed her again and closed my eyes in relief.

_She owns me_

After leaning up on one elbow, I pressed just the tip of my aching cock into Bella's heat, before easing myself further inside.

_Warm, so warm._

I drew in a breath and slid in further.

_So tight. Oh God_

"Relax baby." I breathed as I felt her tense around me. I leaned my forehead against hers and slowed my breathing in an effort to keep from thrusting all the way inside.

It was sweet, sweet torture.

Bella relaxed, making it possible to ease in a little further. "Oh God Bella." I moaned as I pushed. "So good." With that push, I could feel myself right there, at her barrier.

"I'm so sorry my love." I pressed soft kisses to her lips, hoping to distract her, before pushing through with one quick thrust. I felt the barrier give way, and I froze.

I searched her eyes to gauge her reaction to what I'd just done. "I'm so, so sorry." I whispered as I stroked her cheek.

_How badly had I hurt her?_

The urge to move again was overwhelming, but I struggled hard against it; Bella's comfort being foremost in my mind. "Bella, sweetheart, are you alright?"

She drew in a deep breath and nodded, and then she spoke. "It's okay Edward. I think it would feel better if you moved."

I let out a breath and started to do just that, hoping and praying that she had told the truth. After a few thrusts, Bella seemed to relax again, and soon after that she seemed to give herself over to the sensations, finally putting my worries to rest.

Her soft moans made me mad with desire. I wanted to hear them every day.

Every. Single. Fucking. Day.

After years of waiting for her….and months of waiting to be with her like this….. everything, every sound, every breath, every stroke of her fingertips; the way her hands would grip my upper arms, her body writhing beneath me, _everything, _all of itwas so much more intense than I had ever dreamed possible.

The pleasure, indescribable.

Being with her like this was perfect. She was perfect.

"Bella, oh God….." I moaned as I began to move faster. I was working from pure instinct by this point; moving our bodies into whatever position would bring the most intense pleasure.

As soon as Bella wrapped her legs around me and started meeting my thrusts, I knew I wouldn't be able to hold on much longer.

The room was silent except for the sounds of our gasps and moans as I surrendered completely to the physical sensations and began to thrust harder and faster.

_This is heaven_

There was a little voice trying to remind me that I should be gentle. I couldn't stop to listen to it.

Bella's eyes rolled up and she arched her back. Suddenly her luscious breasts were mere inches from my face. I watched them rise and fall in sync with Bella's stuttered breathing.

Without a second thought, I took one of her nipples into my mouth again. I felt Bella clamp down around my cock as I did, causing me to suck a little harder than I had intended. Bella's breaths were coming out in pants.

"Edward" she gasped as her body began to tremble and her muscles started to spasm around my cock. I leaned up in order to look down at where we were connected. The sight of my cock as I slammed into her and the feel of Bella as she started to orgasm was more than I could take. "Bella" I moaned her name as she clenched around me, a look of pure ecstasy on her beautiful face. And then I was gone, letting her take me with her…

"Bella" I moaned once more before exploding inside of her slick heat, gasping for air as I did.

It took a moment for the fog in my mind to clear somewhat as I tried to catch my breath. When it did, I became aware that I was lying on top of Bella, my full weight bearing down on her.

I still couldn't move; my mind and body trying to come down from my high. The high Bella and I had experienced together.

It had been more than I'd imagined it could be. I'd never felt this complete or satisfied or happy in my life. I was exactly where I was supposed to be.

_Inside my beautiful girl_

_And I gave her an orgasm…during our first time…_

_Fucking A_

As sanity prevailed, I realized there was no way that Bella could be comfortable under my weight. I pressed my lips to hers as I gently eased off and _out _of her.

We both groaned at the loss.

I lay down beside her, keeping our bodies pressed together, and stared into her eyes, completely spent, overwhelmed with happiness and relief.

Bella stared back at me, and then shivered. Realizing that the night air was cool against our damp skin, but not willing to leave the bed, even to close the doors, I pulled the sheet over our bodies.

"How are you?" I asked.

A breathtakingly beautiful smile lit up her face as she reached up to stroke my cheek. "There are no words to describe how I feel Edward. I'm pretty sure that if I'd known how amazing you and I would be together, I couldn't have lasted until the wedding night."

I smiled wider before kissing her lips. "I _know _I wouldn't have made it my love." I whispered.

It was the truth. If I had known what we'd been denying ourselves all those months, I was pretty sure that my inner horny teenager would have kicked the shit out of my inner rational adult and fucked Bella into oblivion.

_Jesus, I'm a caveman_

I couldn't stop smiling at her. "So no more fears of inadequacy?" I chuckled.

She giggled and shook her head before snuggling closer to me.

_Bella._

_My soulmate. My lover. My best friend. Truly, my better half._

I studied her face and saw her smile to herself again. "What are you thinking?" I asked.

She sighed softly; I felt her breath against my skin. "That I understand now what all the fuss is about."

_Huh?_

"Sex" She whispered.

"Oh."

"I mean the world is obsessed with sex. Although to a lot of people I think the act itself is more important than the person they choose to have sex with." She continued.

I smiled. "I know what you mean. It was…" I closed my eyes as I drew in a deep breath. "I think it meant so much _more_ to us because of the way we feel about each other." I opened my eyes again and stroked her cheek with my finger.

_It was everything_

She smiled. "I feel a little sorry for those who don't have what we do."

_Did I mention that I gave my wife an orgasm?_

I couldn't help the feeling of pride that surged through me as I pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "This has been the best night of my life." I told her honestly.

"Mine too. Thank you Edward for making everything perfect." She whispered before yawning sleepily.

"It _was _perfect wasn't it? And it was the perfect expression of how I feel about you sweetheart. You are everything to me." I whispered.

She smiled and closed her eyes. "I love you."

_She's tired._

_I think I wore her out_

"I love you." I answered. "And I can't wait to make love to you again." I continued, kissing first one eyelid. "And again." Then kissing the other eyelid, before releasing a breath. "Sleep baby."

As soon as I knew she was asleep, I slipped from the bed in order to clean up and use the rest room. I blew out the candles before crawling back under the covers and falling into a deep dreamless sleep.

_-LRM—_

I woke in the dark, well before dawn, and lay there, eyes still closed, thinking of the day before.

Bella, as she stood on the threshold of the church, so lovely that she took my breath away.

Our vows. I didn't need a piece of paper telling me that I was hers. She'd owned me, body and soul since the day we met. But, it was a poignant moment, one that I would never forget, in which I was able to declare before the world what she meant to me.

My mother's tears, Bella's mother's grave.

Bella's smile during our first dance together as husband and wife.

Saying goodbye to our families.

Seeing Bella's perfect body in the candlelight.

Making love for the first time… Bella trembling beneath me as we climaxed together….

Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by a sound which threatened to shatter my heart. A muffled sob.

I pulled her closer.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I whispered a plea.

She shook her head and turned to face me. "Nothing is wrong. These are happy tears Edward. I never thought I deserved to be this happy."

I watched in bewilderment as tears trailed down her cheeks.

_Jesus_

I kissed the tears away as best I could.

"I used to think that I must have done something horribly bad in my life, and I was being punished." Bella admitted in a small voice. "It's hard to explain. It's as if everything up until the day I met you was out of place or upside down or just plain _wrong _somehow, and now everything is exactly where it is supposed to be."

She buried her face in my chest and breathed deeply.

I sighed. "You scared me. I never want to see you cry Bella. It's painful."

"I'm sorry." She said, looking up at me with clear eyes.

"It's okay. I understand. Yesterday was emotional for me as well." I told her. "Bella, since we met, I've lived every moment either with you or missing you. Last night was the culmination of everything I've longed for. I wasn't exaggerating when I said that you've become my entire life."

She kissed me, and before long our hands began to wander. It didn't help that we were both naked.

My self-control was officially on hiatus until further notice.

I was gratified that Bella didn't seem to mind.

This love-making was different than the night before, with Bella definitely more the vixen than the angel. Our hands explored each other's bodies a bit more aggressively, and in no time at all, I was poised above her, ready to be inside her again.

_So ready_

For a moment, I considered the fact that she may have been sore, and maybe we should wait. Before I could utter a single word however, she grasped my cock in her hand and guided me into her wet heat.

_Holy fuck._

I almost came apart at the sight and feel of it.

As we made love, I began to learn the signals her body would send, such as the breathless way she would say my name as her hips thrust upward to meet mine, telling me she was getting close.

I tried to hold off my orgasm as long as possible, not wanting the feeling of being inside Bella to end. When her little body began to tremble and shake as her heat clenched my dick tighter than ever before, I swore I saw heaven, and it bore a strong resemblance to Bella's expression of ecstasy.

At best, I was able to stave off my climax for another minute, and then I followed her over the edge once again.

_I was never going to get enough of her, of this._

_-LRM—_

The phone call from Rose was…. unexpected. That woman missed her calling. She should be spending her days torturing information out of enemies of the state.

I wasn't angry though, especially when Bella scooted across the room to find her phone, fully nude, and I got to watch.

_I may never let her wear clothes again when we're alone._

I didn't laugh out loud at Jessica's quest to find my nonexistent past sexual partners, but I wanted to.

I was a bit distracted.

The only woman I'd ever actually had sex with was seated beside me in nothing but a thin silk robe. The same robe I'd taken off of her the night before.

I closed the laptop and pulled her into my arms, pressing my forehead to hers. "Hmm. I believe she's searching for you Mrs. Cullen." I said in my most seductive tone.

"Me?" She squeaked.

"Yes. You see, you are the only woman that I've ever had sex with."

I reached to untie the robe. I liked it, I really did, but it was in my fucking way.

"Edward" Bella whispered. "I need to shower or I'll be late for Mass" She managed to get out between kisses. "And we have a flight to catch this afternoon."

I stopped and pretended to think about this, already knowing what I wanted.

"All valid points Mrs. Cullen. I guess the only solution is that we shower together." I said with a salacious grin.

"Uh.."

I wiggled my eyebrows at her. "It will save time."

"I have a feeling I'll be getting more than a shower if I agree to this."

_Oh fuck yes_

"One can only hope Mrs. Cullen." I answered as I pulled the robed from her body and picked her up.

Bella wrapped her legs around my waist as we headed toward the bathroom.

"You will have no one but yourself to blame if I'm walking funny when we board our flight Mr. Cullen."

I grinned. "I'll rent you a wheelchair."

She blurted out a laugh just before I captured her lips with mine.

Once in the bathroom, I set her down next to the shower and reached inside to start the water. I noticed Bella eyeing the bathtub. "Would you rather have a bath?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No. We should probably stick with the shower. We don't have a lot of time." She smirked.

I returned her smirk and, after checking the water temperature, pulled her inside with me.

We stood partially under the spray of water as I wrapped her in my arms, capturing her lips again. I placed open mouth kisses along her shoulders before she stepped fully under the spray. We slowly shampooed each other's hair and washed our bodies, all the time teasing to the point where neither of us could take any more.

"How are you" I whispered into her ear as the warm water cascaded down my back.

"I'm good. Better than ever." She smiled up at me.

"Really sweetheart? You know you can tell me no." I gave her a serious look. "It won't hurt my feelings. I don't want you to be sore."

She smiled and kissed me again. "I know. Now would you please stop talking so you can ravish me?"

I laughed out loud.

"Ah sweetheart, please don't ever change." I murmured before attacking her mouth with a forceful kiss. I'd just had her a few hours before, and already I needed her again. She returned the kiss, letting me know that she was just as needy and wanting.

I ran my fingers through her wet hair before trailing them down her back until I reach the smooth skin of her bottom. Keeping one hand there, I brought the other one up until it was kneading her breast. I leaned down to swirl my tongue around her nipples, first one and then the other, feeling them harden under my ministrations. I then moved my hands, placing one on each of Bella's hips.

After kissing her breasts, I started to slowly make my way down the front of her body, leaving a trail of kisses in my wake; one between her breasts, then one just below them. I dropped to my knees in order to leave the next one just above her naval, another one just below that.

Slowly, so slowly.

As my lips continued to trail ever lower, I felt Bella's body tense.

"Relax baby." I whispered as my lips brushed against the skin immediately above her sex.

"Oh God. Edward, what are you doing?" She squeaked out as her fingers dug into my shoulders.

"Just kissing you Bella." I placed the next kiss on her right hip as my fingers traced from there across and down before slipping between her warm folds in order to stroke her there.

I noted by this point that Bella's breathing had become erratic.

I dragged my lips across her abdomen, slowly and sensuously until I reached the other hip, and placed a gentle kiss there.

I heard her sharp intake of breath as I trailed my lips lower to my destination. I then placed a warm wet kiss right there where my fingers were slowly driving her to distraction. I took a moment to breathe in the sweet scent of her arousal, before kissing my way back up her body.

Bella let out a ragged breath before I once again reached her lips, and I silently wondered if she wanted more.

_All in good time baby_

I reached both arms around her until I cupped her bottom with my hands, and moved us until her back was against the wall of the shower. As soon as I lifted her, Bella instinctively wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck as I kissed her deeply.

Our tongues entwined as I grasped the flesh of her bottom and entered her slowly.

_Fuck me. She feels amazing_

Bella moaned in my ear as I started to move inside her. I attempted to keep my movements slow and even, but after a few minutes it was impossible not to speed up until, before I realized what was happening, I was slamming into her forcefully again and again.

As the tempo increased, so did our grunts and moans until, much too soon, we were _there_; gasping into each other's mouths as Bella clenched around me and we exploded in simultaneous orgasms.

"Oh my God" Bella moaned once we'd finally caught our breath, and her body had ceased its trembling.

"I know" I mumbled as I kissed her neck. "I love you so much." I whispered.

"As I love you."

I was pretty sure we were going to be late for Mass.

_*************************************A/N*********************************_

_**A/N Yes, before you ask, Edward is just that talented….*sigh*. How about we give it up for the man possessing both skills AND stamina.**_

_**Short author's note because I don't have a lot to say. I'm off to work on the next chapter of V&V. Your reviews for this chap would be appreciated. Love y'all! Til next time…Mwah!**_


	55. A Trip to Paradise for the Newly Wed

**Disclaimer- Stephenie still owns the usual suspects.  
I own my original characters and original story. **

***This parallels chapters 75, 76 & 77 of V&V. Please read those before attempting this.**

**A huge thank you to Caruso5 for her pre-reading/beta help on this chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

********************************_**LRM**_**************************************

**Chapters 75-77 – A Trip to Paradise for the Newly Wed**

I was beginning to feel ashamed of myself.

Well, no I wasn't, not really. But I knew that I _should _feel ashamed of myself.

_Oh fuck it._

The simple fact was that in the matter of one day, I'd turned into a pathetic horn dog, whose one and only thought was when and where I could next _get busy_ with my beautiful wife.

I was certain before our wedding night that this would be the case, and I'd been right.

I simply couldn't get enough of her.

During the flight to Dallas, I congratulated myself on my brilliance, due to the fact that I'd planned a stopover there rather than taking an all-night flight to Barbados.

_Fucking genius move_

The sexual tension that existed between us during that flight was palpable. I only hoped that Bella hadn't notice how distracted I was.

As soon as the door closed on our hotel suite, we were pulling at each other's clothing.

_She's just as desperate as I am…_

When our lips met, memories from the night before took over: her soft skin in the candlelight; her breathy sighs and moans of pleasure as we made love. Just the thought had made me impossibly hard, and now, in the privacy of our room, I didn't waste a moment before I had her naked and panting. I attempted to move slowly, I really did, but it was difficult when my dick was calling all the shots.

I let my inhibitions go, and made passionate love to her. If she felt I was too forceful or my pace too fast, she never let on. Instead, Bella encouraged me at every turn, her fervent kisses; her hips rising to meet my every thrust; her back arching in ecstasy….

_God I love her so…._

_-LRM—_

Bella dozed off during the flight to Barbados, her fingers poised over her laptop keys. It took me a couple of minutes once she'd stopped typing to realize that she'd fallen asleep. I chuckled as I pulled the laptop away from her.

Before saving the document, I couldn't help but take a peek at what she'd written. Her new story was full of fairies, evil trolls and magic flowers. It was quite different from _Francisco and the Swallow, _but just as enchanting.

I saved her story and stowed the laptop in her bag before gazing at my sleeping beauty. She was lovely, smart, funny and talented. I shook my head, wondering how I'd gotten so lucky.

_-LRM—_

Our stay in Barbados was everything I'd hoped for and more. Our days were filled with sun, sand and sex. Our nights spent wrapped around each other.

I was never bored; not for one moment.

The feeling that we were isolated from the outside world, although I knew it to be only an illusion, had a calming effect on me. I'd never been so relaxed in my life.

And the sex…God the sex was amazing. Even getting sand in my ass crack when we did it on the beach was a memory worth reliving over and over…

Bella had shocked me by becoming quite the little vixen. I went to bed happy every night and woke up horny and ready for more every morning. As usual, Bella and I were on the same page; her appetite seemingly as voracious as my own.

It wasn't long before I realized that my 'dirty talk' during sex, as she called it, really had an effect on her. I could feel her actually get wetter the more I whispered in her ear.

Life was fucking perfect.

"Hey there married man." Jasper's voice sounded over the phone.

"Hey Jasper, how's everything?" I asked as I walked along the beach.

"Good. How's the honeymoon?"

I sighed. "Perfect" I said in a quiet voice as I looked over at Bella, where she was relaxing on the beach, reading.

Jasper chuckled. "Well if the photos I saw are any indication, your worries before the wedding were unfounded."

"Photos?" I questioned.

"Some photos have appeared online of the two of you playing tourist." He chuckled again. "By the smiles on your faces, I got the ah.." he stopped to clear his throat "_impression, _that you were enjoying yourselves."

"Oh Jesus. Is it that obvious?" I asked quietly.

Jasper laughed. "It's obvious that you two are in love. I just know your face, Edward. All signs of stress and worry seem to have vanished." He took a deep breath. "I'm happy for you man."

I smiled. "Thanks Jazz."

"Okay, so I don't want to be a pain in the ass or anything, but I'll probably need to touch base with you about your upcoming schedule fairly often. In order not to run the risk of, um, interrupting something _important,_" he chuckled again.

_Asshole_

I grinned as he continued to speak, "How about _you _phone _me_ every couple of days?"

"Okay Jazz. I can do that."

"I'll let you go now," he said with a low chuckle. "Bye Edward."

"Later, Jazz," I said still grinning, my eyes on Bella as I ended the call.

_-LRM—_

_This may have been a huge mistake._

Wind-surfing lesson aside, I'd been happy that most of the activities I'd scheduled for Bella and me in Barbados had been a glowing success. But what was planned for tonight? Eh, I wasn't so sure.

My mother had suggested that I arrange for a 'dance lesson'. Evidently it was something a lot of people did for fun while on vacation, on board cruise ships and such. So, at her insistence, I'd signed us up for a private lesson at a local resort.

Unfortunately, I didn't tell my wife about it ahead of time. She'd had a little too much sun and a little too much alcohol that afternoon. I was able to force her to eat dinner before we left the villa, hoping that by the time we arrived at the resort she'd be more herself, but that was turning out to have been an exercise in futility.

I was wishing that I'd had more to drink myself once I realized that the dance instructor Javier, who, according to Bella, bore a striking resemblance to Antonio Banderas, seemed intent on spending the balance of our time there, eye-fucking my wife.

He informed that in order to properly instruct us in the _Tango_, he'd have to partner with Bella, while his assistant, a woman who looked so severe that she could have given Nurse Ratched a run for her money, would teach me.

As soon as I realized that this would give Javier free reign to put his hands on my wife, I balked.

_Oh hell no…_

"Ah yeah, sorry but I'll have to stop you right there _Javier,_" I said through gritted teeth as I positioned myself between Bella and the douchebag. "You see, although my wife would attempt to be polite about this, the fact is that she wouldn't be comfortable dancing with someone she doesn't know."

Javier frowned deeply. I heard a squeak behind me, and turned to find Bella grinning widely. I smiled and pulled her into my arms.

Javier and Carla showed us the moves we were supposed to imitate. I didn't let on to Bella, but I already knew how to tango. It was one of the dances I'd been forced to master when mother made Alice and I take lessons.

"Have you done this before my love?" I asked, surprised at how quickly Bella was learning the steps.

She shook her head. "Nope. Dancing like this would usually cause me to be afraid of stepping on someone's toes. I think the alcohol has made me a bit _uninhibited _tonight."

The way she uttered the word cause my traitorous dick to spring to attention.

_Fuck me. He's always ready for action when Bella is near._

She giggled, obviously aware of my 'situation' as it pressed against her. She leaned up to whisper in my ear. "Maybe we should leave so that we can, _take care _of that."

_Oh fuck. Now I'm even harder._

"No, no, no." That bastard Javier interrupted, effectively ruining the moment. "You're doing it all wrong. Let me show you." He said as he started to pull my wife's hand from mine.

"Hold on," I began to object.

"It's okay Edward," Bella said in a whisper.

I watched with narrowed eyes as he held Bella's hand in one of his and snaked his other hand around until it rested on her back. As he demonstrated the proper technique for the tango, I watched as that hand slipped lower, "as you move Senora, our legs should intertwine like so," he proceeded to angle Bella's body until her thigh was between his legs. Not touching, but still between them.

I wanted to punch him.

That was the moment his hand dipped just a little too low. I watched as Bella reached around and pulled it up while giving him a sharp glare.

Motherfucker had the nerve to smirk.

He behaved for the next few minutes as he went over a couple of the more intricate steps with her, reminding her again to intertwine her legs with his.

_Fuck. I wish she wasn't being so nice about this…_

I continued to watch them like a hawk, not trusting him for a second. Suddenly, his hand slipped down Bella's back again until it cupped her ass cheek.

I saw red, but before I had a chance to act, or even blink, my wife's knee came up, making direct contact with Javier's balls.

The next thing I knew, he was doubled over, grunting in pain.

Bella covered the sides of her face with her hands. "Oh, I'm so sorry Javier," she exclaimed. When she pulled her hands away, she winked at me. "You kept demanding that I put my leg between yours, my knee must have _slipped._" She cried in fake remorse.

_Vixen_

I didn't even try to hide my smile as I threw a wad of cash at Javier and grabbed Bella's hand. "Have a nice life asshat." I barked as I led my wife out of there.

I thought I heard his assistant chuckling, but I couldn't swear to it.

In the relative privacy of the car, I turned to Bella. "What the hell was _that _Bella? Were you pretending to be tipsy?"

She fucking giggled. "Oh I've been stone cold sober since we arrived for our lesson. Gah it's fun when you're jealous."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "You are a terrible, terrible person." I whispered as I pulled her against me. "But I'm glad you kneed him."

She giggled again. "I _am_ Chief Swan's daughter. If I have a clear shot, I _do _know how to defend myself."

I laughed lightly and pulled her closer to me.

"Edward, do me a favor?" she whispered.

"Yes, love."

"No more dance lessons." She said pointedly.

I shrugged apologetically.

She glanced at Lou who was driving the car before pulling me down so that her lips were right by my ear. "Although I wouldn't be opposed to a little _horizontal Tango_ once we're back at the villa."

_Fuck me. _

_-LRM—_

I looked at the itinerary of things I'd planned over the next few days.

_Horseback riding. _

I knew that Bella had started her period, and hadn't felt quite up to par, at least on the first day. I didn't want to push her into anything too strenuous. I also wasn't quite sure how safe it would be to ride a horse in her condition.

_Maybe I should ask Dad…_

Before I realized what I was doing, I was dialing his number.

"Hello Son, to what do I owe the honor?" he teased. "If it wasn't for the internet photos, I'd have been convinced that you'd dropped off the face of the earth."

"Oh come on Dad, I've phoned."

Dad chuckled. "Yes, I know you did, _once, _but I was at the hospital. Speaking of which, it's not like you to call my cell while I'm working. Is everything all right?" his voice immediately morphed from teasing to concern.

"Oh yeah, sorry about calling you at work. Everything's fine." I hesitated, realizing I was kind of a douche for talking to Dad about Bella's delicate situation.

"Edward, speak son. You're beginning to worry me."

"Ahh" I let out a frustrated sigh. "I called to ask you something and now I don't think I should."

"Son, you know you can ask me anything. Can you at least tell me what it pertains to?"

I scowled and blurted the question in a rush. "Is it safe for a woman to horseback ride while menstruating?"

There was silence for a moment. "I would assume that you want to take Bella riding?"

"Yes."

"I can see no problem Edward. I mean, I think it's safe to say that you won't be having her perform in a rodeo?" he laughed at his own joke.

"Funny, Dad." I retorted. "It would be a calm ride along the beach. I just don't want to do anything that could harm her."

Dad sighed. "My boy, this isn't the dark ages. Women are able to do just about anything during menstruation that they do the rest of the month." I could hear the smile in his voice. "Edward, you're a good man, a tad overprotective, but a very good man. You really should be having this conversation with your wife. It may surprise you to find out what _activities _she's up for."

_Why does he sound like he's about to laugh?_

"Okay Dad."

"Bye Son, see you in England."

_-LRM—_

"Oh Edward, if you ever wanted to convince me to move here, this would probably do the trick." Bella said with a smile.

We were horseback riding along the beach in the early morning, and I had to admit that the view was spectacular. I'd told Peter, our guide, that I wanted a slow, easy trek. Despite my father's assurances, I didn't want to jostle Bella while she was already uncomfortable.

Although, I had to admit that today, she was acting exactly as she always did. I would never guess that she was in pain.

_Maybe she isn't…._

My dick twitched at the thought. I knew _he _thought that Bella feeling okay, meant he would be getting 'some'.

_Down boy_

He'd been pretty fucking mad at me for the last couple of days. I couldn't blame him. Sex had become my new favorite pastime as well, and _abstinence_, now that I knew what I was missing, was a bitch.

I knew that a much longer period of abstinence was looming. Bella and I had agreed to the natural family planning thing, but it was going to be _hell_. Regardless, I knew I wanted to do this without complaint, for _her._

"This was so worth getting up early, Edward."

I nodded and smiled. Suddenly, my horse came to a dead halt. I tried to nudge him forward, but he didn't respond. Bella and Peter stopped in their tracks just a little ahead of me and turned in my direction, confused looks on their faces.

At that precise moment, my horse began to empty his bladder.

_Oh so that's his issue…_

I waited, knowing that as soon as he'd taken his piss, we'd be able to carry on with the ride. I obviously hadn't been around horses enough, or this one happened to be in possession of an abnormally large bladder, because this piss was as loud as a waterfall, and just wouldn't end.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," I exclaimed after it had gone on for what seemed like _forever. _Bella's entire body was shaking with laughter at the never ending stream. Peter was laughing as well from his perch atop a horse with, no doubt, a normal sized bladder.

"This is like that scene in the first Austin Powers movie, where he pees for freaking ever." Bella blurted between her giggles.

Yeah, I remembered the scene.

As soon as 'Austin' had finished his business, we continued our ride, leaving behind a puddle of horse piss the size of Lake Erie.

_-LRM—_

I was losing my will to live. If I had to see Bella prance by me in short shorts, or a sinfully small bikini once more and wasn't able to act upon my sexual urges, I knew I wasn't going to survive.

Okay that was a little melodramatic.

I just wanted sex. With Bella. Immediately.

When I woke to find her under the covers, eye-level with my cock, it took everything in me not to pin her down and plow into her like a caveman.

She looked embarrassed as she escaped to the bathroom. I lay back in the bed, so ready that I was leaking. Without another thought, I got out of the bed and started moving toward the bathroom, stripping off my boxer briefs as I went.

I was operating purely on impulse, and knew that I was going to hate myself for it, but couldn't seem to stop. As soon as I pulled her small warm body against my own, I was finished.

I had to know if she wanted this, because once I started, there would be no turning back.

"I'm sorry baby," I breathed against her lips. "Forgive me, but I couldn't stay away from you any longer. The last couple of days have been torture," I confessed in a quiet voice as I ran my fingers over her soft skin.

"But…" she exclaimed in surprise, "I thought you didn't want me."

_What?_

"Sweetheart, why would you think such a thing?"

"You've barely touched me for two days."

"Bella, you were uncomfortable. I knew you didn't feel like having sex."

_She probably still doesn't…_

I sighed. "I should still be leaving you alone, but I can't help myself." I said before leaning down to kiss her neck.

"But" she spoke again, "I'm still bleeding. Doesn't the thought of sex with me disgust you?"

"Bella" I exclaimed. "Does this feel like I'm disgusted?" I asked as I pressed my hard-on against her.

_Quite the opposite actually…_

"No…"

"You could _never _disgust me. Even the thought is alien to me." I smiled at her. "I'm sorry I've been a little 'distant'. The only excuse I can offer is that if I'd started touching you, running my hands over your soft, smooth skin," I said as I touched her, "Kissing your sweet lips," I said before kissing her. "And your breasts," I whispered before kissing each one. "I wouldn't have been able to stop until I was inside you."

_Oh God how I want to be inside you…_

"Well?"

I gave her a confused look.

"Don't stop…" She murmured.

_What does she mean?_

"Edward, what more do I have to say?"

She wrapped her arms around my neck. "Make love to me." she whispered.

_She is the perfect woman_

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Edward, just …please…"

_Oh hell yes…_

Before Bella could utter another word, I was lifting her. She immediately wrapped her legs around my waist, as if we'd been doing this for years. I lowered her slowly onto my length.

_Heaven_

"Oh God," She moaned. "I've missed this so much," she whispered against my neck.

We were both so wrought up that we didn't last long. It was probably a good thing, having sex while standing was not the easiest of endeavors.

_I probably need to start hitting the exercise room a little harder…_

After the shower sex, we lay in bed and talked. I found out that Bella was just as eager for sex, period or not, as I was.

_Good to know_

We also discussed the fact that, in a few days, the period of 'abstinence' would arrive. During a moment where my dick was obviously thinking for me, I mentioned that we should have as much sex as possible leading up to that time.

Imagine my surprise when Bella agreed. She even embellished my plan a bit with the suggestion that we have sex in every room of the house.

There were a _lot _of rooms.

The problem neither of us had foreseen however was that once the abstinence started every room we'd christened held a memory of a hot love-making session. As a result, I sported an almost constant, painful, hard-on.

Not that our time of abstinence was all bad. I was with Bella, and _that _was worth everything to me. I got to hold her close as we watched movies from the vast collection in the home theater. We did a lot of talking and laughing, and enjoying each other's company.

As good as our time together was though, I longed for the day I could make love to her again.

The exercise room was one of the few places we hadn't had sex, therefore my morning wood and I had been spending a lot of time there.

I also spent a little time each day making phone calls. Alec had earned his pay as my P.A. during my time away especially. He'd been my go-to person for all the honeymoon arrangements and for Bella's upcoming birthday.

_I think I'll reward him with an all-expenses paid vacation after filming for 'Enemy Combatant' is finished…_

One morning, after I'd woken from a night of erotic dreams starring my girl, I bolted from bed and slipped on my workout clothes, hoping like hell that the abstinence would soon be over.

I was in the middle of a particularly strenuous workout when the music on my iHome changed.

As soon as I heard Dave Matthews start to croon through the speakers I sat straight up, confused, until I glimpsed my beautiful Bella across the room.

_What the fuck is she wearing?_

As soon as I got closer and was able to see that she wore an apron and _nothing else, _well, let's just say I'd never been so close to jizzing in my shorts.

_Jeee-zusss_

Our love-making session was primal, but at the same time beautiful. The room had several mirrors, and when I realized that I could see _everything _we were doing in the one hanging opposite where we were, I thought about our barely furnished new home and its shameful lack of mirrors.

_I'll be rectifying that upon our return…._

Afterward, I carried her to the shower. We tossed out the breakfast Candace had prepared. It had gotten cold and inedible while we'd been otherwise, um, _distracted. _

Since we were both starving by this time, we decided to make breakfast together. "Bella let me cook for you."

She shook her head with a smile. "No Edward. Look, we're both famished. Two sets of hands will have the task completed a lot sooner."

I couldn't argue with her logic. "Okay, you can help if you wear the apron, and _nothing else._" I grinned salaciously, wondering if she'd go for my idea.

She smirked. "Only if you cook _naked,_" she dared.

My eyes never left hers as I stripped right there and then in front of her.

She let out a little squeal as she turned to dart down the hall toward the exercise room, no doubt to retrieve the apron. I made sure to swat her shorts clad ass as she passed.

As soon as she reappeared in nothing but the apron, I knew breakfast would be delayed, _again._

_-LRM—_

Now that sex was back on the menu, so to speak, I looked anxiously forward to England.

Sidney had decided to keep L.A. as his official residence, although because of my travel schedule, he wouldn't be there often. I sent him back home in order to have a break before filming began.

Our first two days in England we played tourist and visited a couple of places we hadn't back in the Spring. Fucking paps were making themselves known. I definitely hadn't missed that shit.

The experience I found to be the most surreal had been shopping at Harrod's for Baby Swan. Bella positively glowed as she held up item after item for me to see. There was a part of me that couldn't wait until it was our child that she was shopping for. However, a larger part, the one that was willing to go through the natural family planning, wasn't ready to share her. Not yet. That part was perfectly happy for our family to include just the two of us, at least for a while.

_-LRM—_

I would never grow tired of spending time at the _Eagle and Child. _The welcoming atmosphere always put me at ease. It also happened to be one place where I wasn't swamped with fans desiring autographs or photos.

Obviously Bella enjoyed it as well, and it was only about a mile from our house. _._

I couldn't wait until filming for _A Tale of Two Cities _began. We'd be able to spend quite a bit of time in England then.

_One film at a time Edward…_

I sighed. Our honeymoon was almost over, and the latest schedule Alec had e-mailed for _Enemy Combatant _was going to be busy, very busy. Aside from filming in Seattle, we'd be travelling to New Orleans, Washington, D.C. and New York. Couple that with the press tour and premiere for _The Harvest of Avarice, _and I wouldn't be coming up for air until New Years.

As I sat happily with Bella during our dinner, I silently wondered if she'd get weary of the almost constant travel, and eventually change her mind about wanting to accompany me.

I hoped not. I couldn't bear the thought of being alone, or more precisely, I couldn't bear the thought of being _without her._

_-LRM—_

We'd decided to spend the evening at a dance club. When Bella emerged from our bathroom in a 'barely there' dress, I wanted to take it off of her and spend the evening together, locked in the bedroom.

_Why the hell were we going out again?_

From the moment we set foot in that club, my goal was to get Bella home as soon as possible.

_Jesus, just seeing her in that dress…_

I doubted she was doing it deliberately, but her every movement came across as seductive. And that cute little ass…. every time she wiggled it, with as hard as she was making me, she may as well have been rubbing it against my cock.

I needed relief.

When she informed that she wanted to try something she'd never tried before, my mind immediately descended into the gutter, not to emerge for the rest of that night.

I knew damned well that she was talking about drinks, but instead, I was imagining all the sexual positions we hadn't tried yet.

_Gotta get that Tantric chair…._

_And maybe a copy of the Kama Sutra…_

My mind occupied with thoughts of sex, I barely heard Bella order her drink. Something called a 'Havana Passion'.

_Okay, maybe there's a way to get her as 'hot and bothered' as I am.._

I leaned in close to her ear, "Bella, if I had known you were looking to try a new drink, I could have made some suggestions." I started moving my fingertips up her thigh with the lightest of touches until they were under the hem of that very sexy dress, caressing her soft skin. "Such as a _Comfortable Screw, _or possibly a _Slippery Nipple._"

As I'd expected, she blushed furiously.

I grinned like an asshole.

"I adore your blush." I whispered before kissing the side of her head.

As she drank, I continued to bombard her with whispered inappropriate drink names, enjoying her discomfort immensely.

_By the looks of my wife, we'll be getting out of here sooner than I thought…._

I was extremely proud of myself as I sat there sipping my scotch. I surreptitiously sent a text to Lou, telling him to be waiting outside in approximately ten minutes.

When Bella leaned over to whisper in my ear, I knew without a doubt that she was going to inform me that she wanted to go home. I gave myself a mental high five.

_I wonder if I should make her beg?_

"Edward," she began as I tried to keep the smug look off of my face. "I distinctly remember saying that I wanted to try something I _never had before_. Your suggestions simply don't meet that criteria darling."

_Huh?_

Suddenly her finger was touching the exposed skin of my chest. "For example, I've most definitely had a _Slippery Nipple_. Well, actually with the help of your _tongue, _I've had _two _on many occasions."

My brain turned to jello immediately, while my cock became harder than steel.

_How is that possible?_

"As for a _Comfortable Screw, _I've had many, you should remember. You were there for Every. Single. One_."_

_Oh I remember…as does my cock._

"I even seem to distinctly remember having a _Slow Comfortable Screw Against The Wall._" she cleared her throat. "Well, actually it was a _shower _wall, but a wall nonetheless."

_She's trying to kill me._

The waitress replenished our drinks. I took a big swallow of mine and gripped the glass as if it were a lifeline.

"Let's see, oh yes, I've had lots of _Silk Panties, _but you already knew that. I'm actually wearing a pair now, although _technically _it's a thong, but I guess that qualifies."

_Fuckity fuck fuck…._

"_Pop the Cherry, _I have to confess to having had only _one _of those, but it was a once in a lifetime experience." Her lips came closer to my ear. "The same can be said for _Sex on the Beach, _but I'd be open to a repeat performance of that sometime if the circumstance presented itself."

I had to concentrate on my breathing when she traced the shell of my ear with her tongue.

_Holy fuck…_

I downed more of my scotch.

"_Screaming Orgasms, _and _Between the Sheets, _hmm, I know you can't have forgotten about those…."

I felt her fingers move until they were on the waistband of my jeans. I was officially _done. _If my lips had been able to form the words, I'd have informed her that she'd _won. _

_I surrender the game. _

She was officially an expert in the art of seduction, and I was, comparatively, a mere novice.

_Where the hell is my innocent little Bella?_

"I think that just about covers all the ones you mentioned, although there is one more which I've heard of, but never actually _experienced._" She smiled sweetly at me. "Who knows? Maybe tonight's the night I should try a _Blow Job._" As the words left her mouth, she reached down to cup my junk. I groaned.

_Set and match goes to Isabella Cullen, nee Swan._

_I am so fucked._

I pulled her into a kiss, knowing that I would be the one begging to leave.

"Baby, I surrender. You win." I breathed, surprised that I was actually able to utter a complete sentence. "Are you ready to get out of here?"

She gave me a confused look. "But, we haven't danced yet."

_What the…?_

"You _really_ want to dance?"

"Absolutely," she answered emphatically.

"Just….give me a minute," I said before removing her hand from my crotch and downing the rest of my drink.

I tried to envision _anything _to will the hard-on away. Dead puppies and kittens…_nothing. _Imagining Emmett and Jasper in women's lingerie seemed to do the trick.

_Damn they would make some fuck ugly women_

I chuckled inwardly at the thought and grabbed Bella's hand in order to pull her onto the dance floor before I changed my mind. As the music pulsated around us, I was unable to take my eyes from my wife as she swayed with the beat, letting it push and pull her. The hard-on was back as soon as she grazed her ass against me the first time and of course, Bella being Bella, she made sure to do it _several _times.

_She is a cruel, cruel woman_

I needed to get the fuck out of there. Correction: _We _needed to get the fuck out of there.

_Soon. _

I grabbed her hips to stop her assault on my dick. "Bella, if you do that once more, I won't be responsible for my actions."

I needed to warn her. I was in serious danger of embarrassing myself in public.

She. Fucking. Giggled.

And, for good measure, she made sure to graze my cock once again with her perfect ass.

_Time's up_

I swung Bella around and pulled her against me as we headed toward the door.

"But…" she argued.

"We're leaving." I directed as I pressed some cash into the hand of our waitress as we passed.

"But…"

I leaned down to her ear. "Isabella, I am very close to throwing you over my shoulder and carrying you out of here. The only thing stopping me is the fact that you've admitted you're wearing a thong, and there is no way in _hell _that I'm allowing any of these horny motherfuckers a glimpse of your luscious ass. That's for my eyes only."

For once, she had no pithy comeback.

Within minutes, we were at our house. The caveman I'd been holding back, made his presence known then as I tossed Bella over my shoulder and carried her up to our room. I slammed the door and pressed her against it.

"Bella, Bella, Bella."

"Edward, Edward, Edward." She repeated back.

She was smirking at me, the little minx.

"You are quite the tease aren't you?"

She pulled me down and whispered in my ear, "You won't be calling me a tease when we're fucking in a few minutes."

…and I, once again, temporarily lost the ability to form full sentences.

_She just.._

_She said.._

…_and I …_

_Fuck me_

I took a deep breath, hoping oxygen would help my addled brain to function.

_This woman is full of surprises._

I smiled at her. "It seems that the alcohol has loosened your tongue my dear wife."

She pressed her body to mine, forcing me to step back. As soon as I did, Bella dropped to her knees and began undoing my jeans before pulling them down.

I was on autopilot as I stepped out of them. The boxer briefs followed immediately after. When Bella took me in her hand, I literally saw stars.

_Fuck, if I last two minutes I'll be lucky…_

As I thought about this, I watched as Bella leaned forward and kissed the head of my dick before swiping her tongue across it.

_ohshitmotherfuck_

It felt incredible, and I could only imagine how amazing it would feel if she took me fully in her mouth.

_No_

The part of my brain which was still capable of rational thought, reminded me that I couldn't let Bella think I expected that from her. After what she'd lived through, I feared it would bring back bad memories.

_She's been doing so well. A panic attack on our honeymoon would devastate us both…_

I forced my hands to reached down and pull her up.

"Baby, you don't have to do that," I breathed as our lips touched.

_Even though I want you to…_

"I want to make you happy Edward," she answered before attacking my bottom lip with both of hers.

"You already make me so… so... happy," I panted as my hands found her thong.

I fucking ripped it from her body.

"I need to be inside you my love."

"Please," she whispered.

I pushed her back against the wall, the bed being entirely too far away…

She was already wet.

Bella hitched a leg around my hip. I held onto it as I eased inside her.

_Heaven_

I was horny as fuck, but I didn't want to rush this.

"So, I guess a _Slow Comfortable Screw Against The Wall_ is the winner." She said with a moan.

"I would say that _I'm _the winner my love," I forced out before placing open mouthed kisses on her neck.

"No…" she panted, "_I'm _definitely the winner."

I groaned deep in my throat, "Less talking, more cumming…"

As amazing as having sex against the wall felt, I knew I needed to move Bella to the comfort of our bed. Without losing our connection, I lifted her and carried her across the room. Once there, I made fast work of removing her dress and my shirt.

Finally, we were both naked. She was lying on the bed and I was kneeling between her legs, back inside of her.

Fuck me if she still wasn't wearing the shoes.

I kept a slow and steady rhythm as I watched my girl's beautiful face. Her cheeks were tinged pink and her full lips were drawn into a sweet little pout. It amazed me how, even in the throes of love-making, she could somehow look so innocent.

_She's lovely in every way.._

I grasped one of her ankles and brought it up to my chest so that her foot, still in the stiletto rested on my shoulder. That simple visual made the experience even more erotic and I watched as Bella moaned in pleasure.

It seemed to be affecting her as much as it was affecting me.

We were both getting close, I'd become very good at predicting when Bella was about to come. I ghosted my thumb across her clit several times and before I knew it, she was tightening around my cock and moaning my name.

"Bella" I breathed as I came hard and emptied deep inside her, before dropping her leg and collapsing on top of her small frame.

Once we'd caught our breath, I spoke. "Oh Bella, I love you so…"

I felt her arms tighten around me. "I love you too. Always."

_-LRM—_

I breathed a huge sigh of relief when Bella approved of the cottage I'd rented in Barmouth. To be completely accurate, she more than approved. She loved it.

After that, the only thing still worrying me was how she would react when I presented her with the details of the Renee Swan Foundation.

I hoped it would make her happy, but there was no way to know for sure.

It broke my heart when she told me about her childhood birthdays. I only hoped in some small way that the day I'd planned would be a happy one for her.

_Time to make some new memories…_

I awoke the next morning with a broad smile on my face. It had been the same every morning since our wedding. I wasn't sure I'd ever get used to the idea that Bella was truly mine.

I chuckled as I remembered her silly fears during the night about ghosts seeing her naked. She was so unpredictable, and thoroughly enchanting. I was completely under her spell, and couldn't imagine how I'd lived as long as I did without her.

Charlie and my parents had arrived in London the day before, and I was anxious to begin the day. Bella on the other hand, was much more interested in sleeping.

It took a round of love-making and thirty extra minutes of sleep before I was finally able to coax her from the bed.

After we were dressed, I handed her the box I'd stowed in my suitcase. "Happy birthday my love." I said with a kiss.

"Edward, you've given me so much already. I don't need anything more."

I looked at her curiously. "I haven't given you a gift yet Bella."

"Yes you have," she whispered. "You gave me you." She said before pulling me down into another kiss.

"Can't argue with that," I smiled against her lips. "Open the box."

She grinned and shook her head as she tore at the wrapping and lifted the lid. I enjoyed watching her happy expression before she squealed in delight after opening the front cover. "You've got to be kidding! A first edition _and _it's inscribed." She said before hugging it to her chest. "Oh Edward," she said through her tears, "This will be a perfect start to our library."

I smiled and pulled her to me. "What better home for it than in the Professor's study?"

_-LRM—_

"All I can say is that the British are a hardy breed." Bella announced with a grin through her chattering teeth. We were visiting Harlech Castle, and she wasn't adjusting as well to the temperature change since we'd left Barbados as I was.

"If it's this cold in September, I can only imagine what it's like in winter," she murmured. I pulled her close and rubbed her upper arms briskly in an effort to warm them. I didn't bother to point out that the temperature wasn't much different from what we were going to find upon our arrival back in Seattle.

As we stood there, she leaned up and left a soft kiss on my lips. "Despite the cold, are you enjoying your birthday so far?" I asked as I held her against me.

"Oh yes," she answered with a sigh.

During the ride back to Oxford, I had a chance to relax and ponder the last few weeks. I'd never felt as content as I did when Bella was beside me. Our honeymoon had truly been something from a fairytale, and when we returned to Seattle, I wouldn't have to leave her because of my job. She had decided we would stay together, no matter what.

I would never have asked it of her, but was so grateful that she'd made that decision.

I had a career that I loved, Bella was doing what she loved as well, we were young, we had plenty of money, and we had a large, loving family. So why was it that I had a nagging fear that it couldn't last?

In truth it was a very small uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach, existing no doubt because I'd spent so many years alone, feeling undeserving of someone like Bella, that now a part of me thought all of this too good to be true.

I glanced over at my beautiful girl to see her smiling and relaxed as she watched the passing scenery, and I pushed away the dark thoughts.

_If anyone or anything ever tried to take __**this**__, to take __**her**__, away from me…. _

_I would end them, plain and simple._

_-LRM-_

I hung back by the doorway of the front parlor and watched Bella throw herself into her father's arms.

After she'd hugged him and my parents she turned to me, happy tears trailing down her pink cheeks, and wound her arms around my waist. "Oh Edward, somehow you knew exactly what I'd need today. Thank you. I love you so much." She breathed into my neck.

I knew at that moment that I would do _anything _to keep that happy smile on her face.

_-LRM—_

"Did you enjoy your birthday my love?" I asked as I pulled Bella into my arms. We were back at the Tolkien house, in our room, preparing for bed.

"It was like a dream, the whole day was perfect." She smiled up at me exuberantly. "Thank you."

I smiled back at her before reaching around to unzip her dress. Bella gave me a confused look. "Um, your parents are across the hall."

"So?"

"And my Dad is two doors down," she whispered.

"Bella, we are married. Why are you freaking out?" I asked in an amused tone.

She frowned. "Didn't you see the way my Dad looked at us when I told him good night and grabbed your hand?"

I chuckled when I remembered the Chief looking as if he was in pain.

"I half expected him to tell you to sleep on the sofa Edward," she hissed.

I laughed out loud then.

She continued to frown. "I don't think we should, you know…" her voice dropped to a whisper, "…have sex. They might hear us."

"Well, you are rather loud," I teased.

She scowled at me then, "Har, har, Mister Smartass."

"Come on," I tugged at her hand, still chuckling at her antics, as I led her to the ensuite.

"Where are we…, what are you…, no way Edward!" She whisper-yelled. "My Dad!"

"Mrs. Cullen, you are taking a bath with me, and we are going to be very quiet." I nuzzled her neck as I spoke. I could feel her begin to relax in my arms.

"Come on baby, we won't make a sound," I whispered in her ear. "Besides, I'm not afraid of your Father. There's no way that Airport security allowed him to bring his gun into the country." I smirked.

She giggled then, and I knew I'd won. She continued her giggles as she let me lead her to the bath.

_-LRM—_

"Baby, I don't want to leave," I actually whined like the pussy that I was.

_I should be ashamed of myself_

It was my first day back to work. My first day on the set of _Enemy Combatant, _and I was whining about leaving my wife.

"Edward, you know you love your work. The day will fly by and before you know it, you'll be back here with me," she glanced at the packing boxes stacked in the corner of her living room. "Well with me and hopefully a bunch of filled moving cartons."

"Bella, we should hire someone to do that for us."

"Nonsense Edward. I want to pack my own things."

Judging by her tone, I knew there was no arguing with her.

"Now, kiss me goodbye, and I'll see you tonight," she ordered.

I smiled at her wistfully as I prepared to be separated from her for the first time in over a month. "I love you Mrs. Cullen," I said as I pulled her against me.

"I love you Mr. Movie Star," she grinned widely.

I kissed her once, twice, three times before she literally pushed me through the door.

_-LRM—_

"Edward!" Clint greeted with a smile. "Good to see you. I trust that you're rested and ready to work."

I smiled and nodded. "I don't know about rested, but I am ready to work."

Clint laughed. "What am I saying? You're a newlywed, hell you're not getting any rest. Maybe we can schedule a naptime in your trailer each afternoon," he said with a grin.

"Very funny," I laughed and shook my head.

"Okay my friend, I'm sure they're expecting you in wardrobe and makeup, and then we'll meet with the rest of the cast. Oh and after that, you'll be meeting with Dan your personal trainer for the shoot."

I nodded and headed off toward the makeup trailer.

After spending the morning suffering through makeup and wardrobe tests, I found I had a break before I'd be meeting with Clint and the rest of the cast for lunch and then rehearsals.

Bella had been on my mind all morning. I missed her so fucking much.

I pulled out my phone and sent her a text.

_**Miss you, beautiful**_

I smiled as I imagined her surrounded by boxes. I hoped she didn't over exert herself.

_**I miss you too, can't wait until tonight**_

It was a priority that I got home on time tonight. Once filming started, I knew that I wouldn't always be able to keep to a schedule. Good films weren't made by people concerned with 'punching the clock'.

But tonight I'd be home by seven, and have my girl in my arms about a minute later. I thought back to the night before, when Bella wore her _Little Mermaid _underwear to surprise me…

I sent another text.

_**What are you wearing?**_

I had to ask.

She didn't answer right away, so I picked up the pace to my trailer. Some fans had gathered on the periphery, and I sent Alec over to let them know that I'd be happy to sign autographs when I came back outside.

Sidney and I continued quietly to my trailer. When I was about twenty feet from the door, my phone chimed. I looked at it and realized that Bella had sent a photo. When I opened it, I almost swallowed my tongue at what greeted my eyes.

My wife, my gorgeous, sexy wife, was smiling back from the screen of my phone, wearing nothing but a sinfully sheer camisole and matching panties.

_How the hell does someone this sexy share the same gene pool as Emmett Swan?_

Not wanting a repeat of the time I dropped my phone, giving Jasper an eyeful of a lingerie-clad Bella, I held onto it for dear life.

_Sidney definitely doesn't need to see this…_

I made a beeline for the trailer door and locked myself inside. After removing my jacket, I grabbed a bottle of water and took a swig before settling comfortably on the daybed.

I looked at the photo again as I dialed her number. I didn't give her a chance to speak. "Jesus baby, I can't believe you did that. Luckily I was walking to my trailer when I opened that photo. Needless to say, I'll be hiding in here until I, er, _calm down._"

She laughed loudly in my ear. "Edward, you are such a boost for my ego."

I chuckled, "As are you for my _libido_."

She giggled again. "Are you still arriving home around seven tonight?"

"Yes, hopefully sooner."

_At least that's the plan…_

"I'll be counting the minutes," she breathed into the phone.

_I was never going to lose this hard-on_

"Me too baby," I paused, noticing the time. "I'd better go," I said while taking one last look at the photo. "Oh and Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Be wearing that when I arrive..."

_-LRM—_

"Hello brother dear," my sister chirped happily. "Are you still on set?"

"Yes, but I should be finished by six or so." I answered. "When did your flight arrive?"

"A couple of hours ago, we're at Mom and Dad's now. I was just making sure that you and Bella will be at Emmett and Rose's tonight."

I sighed. It had been a long day that had started at six this morning when I had to leave for the set. "Yes, we plan to be there."

"I'm glad. I know you're tired but Jasper, Chris and I haven't seen you both since the wedding. We miss you."

I detected a hint of sadness in my sister's voice. "Alice is everything okay?" I asked with concern.

"Yeah, I've just got a lot on my mind," she answered in a quiet voice. "I'll see you tonight."

Alice was right. I was tired. The next day off I had would be on Sunday. This was going to be a long, busy shoot. Next week, the real fun would begin. I rubbed the back of my neck and thought of my beautiful wife.

Somehow, that always made things better.

When Alice greeted us in Emmett and Rose's driveway, I could detect no sadness in her demeanor. I decided to give her a little space. Alice was never shy. If she needed to talk to me, she'd do it. I would just wait for her to come to me.

Between Alice and Bella, it was hard to say which one was more excited about learning the sex of the baby. I was glad when the moment finally arrived, and Emmett made the announcement.

_A boy_

"A boy! You're having a boy!" Alice exclaimed as she jumped from her seat to hug Rose. I caught a glimpse of my mother across the table wiping her eyes.

I knew that she and Dad considered Rose and Emmett to be members of the family.

I smiled widely, as I contemplated the fact that this child would be cousin to any children Bella and I would have. I wondered if the little boy would look like Emmett. More importantly, would he act like Emmett?

_Oh Jesus. Poor Rose…_

Bella had been able to keep her emotions at bay until Emmett announced the baby's name: _Charles Whitlock Swan. _Those three words were enough to bring all of the women, along with a couple of the men, to tears.

As I sat back and watched the scene unfold before me, I couldn't help but think of how much love existed in that room for this tiny baby, before he'd even taken his first breath.

It was a good feeling.

_**********************************A/N*******************************_

_**A/N Join us on Facebook….the Virgins & Villains Page and/or the group Emmamama's Stories. We would love to have you!**_

_**Bella's lingerie ensemble is posted in the V&V facebook page photos and on the V&V photo blog (links on my profile page).**_

_**When V&V (and LRM) are complete, not only will I be continuing with a sequel, but I will also be starting a new story called 'Popsicle Sticks'. Keep me on Author alert if you're interested. There is a teaser (the prologue) posted on the facebook group Emmamama's Stories.**_

_**Please review! It inspires me to write faster….next up…V&V**_


	56. Anger Management for the Insecure

**Disclaimer- Stephenie still owns the usual suspects.  
I own my original characters and original story. **

***This parallels chapters 78 & 79 of V&V (Good Friends & Fireside Picnics and Demon Spawn & Movie Marathons respectively). Please read those before attempting this.**

**A huge thank you to Caruso5 for her pre-reading/beta help on this chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

********************************_**LRM**_**************************************

**Chapter 78&79 – Anger Management for the Insecure **

As we rode home from Emmett and Rose's house, I tried to dispel the bad mood which threatened. The evening had been pleasant enough; Emmett keeping everyone entertained with the ultrasound photos, but the thing that had set me off was the news that Chris had confided before we left.

I wasn't angry with him for keeping the information quiet before our wedding. He knew me well. I was a brooder. I was simply pissed that Gerry could treat him that way.

_And that explanation about Chris being too young. _

_I call bullshit. _

During the rare occasions when Gerry would actually go out with us, I'd noticed the way he was always eyeing the other men, especially the very young ones.

_Bastard_

Bella, sensing my mood, managed to soothe me with her soft words and tender touch so that by the time we arrived home, I was almost myself again.

_***LRM***_

"Cut!" Clint shouted. "Good take, but I want to try that one more time."

I walked over to Clint.

"I get the feeling you wanted to play that scene a little differently Edward." Clint probed.

I nodded. In the short amount of time we'd been working on the film, I'd really grown to respect him. He not only accepted input from his cast, he expected it.

"I think I want to play it a little stronger, you know, a little more aggressively."

Shane, the author of the novel _Enemy Combatant _spoke, "Edward's right, his character is pretty angry during this scene. It would be better to see more of that, I think."

Clint nodded in agreement. "Well, we've got the last take, let's do one your way and then we'll decide."

We'd be working late tonight. Clint wasn't a fan of night shoots, he really tried to let the cast and crew have their evenings free, but if we were to finish the film before Christmas, it was necessary.

It was well after dinnertime when I arrived home to an empty apartment. Bella hadn't returned from her night out consoling Christopher.

The place was gloomy without my girl there, so I trudged to the shower with a heavy heart at the prospect of spending the evening alone. After my shower, I found the note she'd left for me.

_Edward,_

_While I'm out with our family tonight, you will never leave my thoughts. I know that if you weren't working, you'd be by my side. I'm going to imagine you there._

_No matter how exhausted you may be when you arrive home, please make sure to eat. I've left you a plate in the fridge._

_I love you,_

_B_

My spirits lifted, I ate the meal and watched a little television, before turning in. Sleep was hard to come by though. My mind was working overtime, thinking about Chris' situation, and the fact that I missed Bella.

In the process of tossing and turning, an idea came to me. Quite frankly, I was surprised I hadn't thought of it before.

_I should ask Chris to stay in the L.A. house…_

As soon as the thought solidified in my mind, I realized that it wasn't my place to ask him, not before I'd discussed it with Bella.

I smiled at the feeling of satisfaction that came over me at the realization that she truly was my partner in all things, including the making of these types of decisions.

Some people would view that as a lack of freedom, and resent having to include a spouse in every decision, but that simply wasn't the way things were with Bella and me. For myself, I'd been on my own unhappily for so long that I relished being able to share everything with her.

Not surprisingly, she was thrilled with the idea of having Chris stay in our house.

_****LRM****_

The next day, while having dinner at my parents', I was able to pull Chris aside.

"Chris, I want to ask you for a favor."

His eyes lit up. "What is it? You have only to ask stud-muffin, I'd do anything for you. You know that. Oh!" He held his hand up to stop me from continuing. "You are going to let _me _dress you for the movie premier in December! Yes!" He exclaimed as he did a little victory fist pump. "Your sister is so selfish, always trying to hog you for the special events. Now, I want to design Bella's dress as well…."

I laughed. "No, Chris, it's not that, although I wouldn't be averse to you designing for us. I guess you'll have to fight that out with Alice."

He scowled. "Maybe I should ask her while she's feeling sorry for me." He pondered.

"Well, my favor does have to do with your _situation._"

Chris furrowed his eyebrows.

"As you know, Bella and I intend to make Seattle our home. We are keeping the house in L.A., but had discussed leasing it out. If you were to move in, you would be doing us a favor because the house would still be at our disposal when we were required to be in L.A."

Chris thought for a minute and then smiled. "I love that house Edward. I don't know what to say…"

"Just say yes. Believe me, it would be a load off of our minds to know someone we trust is staying there."

Chris beamed at me. "Then yes, and thank you." He said before hugging me.

_-LRM-_

"Happy birthday old man," I smiled as I spoke with my Dad.

"Thank you son and none of this _old man _business, I'll have you know I still feel as I did in my twenties. I actually feel better because these days I get more sleep. Back then I was in medical school."

I laughed. "Yeah, you definitely have the more grueling occupation. I should never complain about my job."

"I should say not." Dad chuckled. "Are you on set right now?"

"Yes. We're almost done for the day."

"That's good. Bella called to wish me a happy birthday as well. She's a wonderful girl Edward."

I took a deep breath as I thought about my wife. "Yes, she is."

"Your mother and I love her very much. If you weren't aware, yours and Alice's happiness is very important to us. It always has been." He cleared his throat. "Now, go home and enjoy the evening with your beautiful bride. I shall do the same; your mother is taking me out."

"Have a good evening Dad. Bye."

"Goodbye son."

_-LRM-_

"Hey Edward, it's all over the news, Tanya had a little girl." Alec informed as we walked to my trailer.

I was surprised that I didn't feel even a twinge of resentment, only happiness for my old friend. My life with Bella had given me so much joy, that I'd found it easy to forgive Tanya for her selfish behavior months before.

Yes, the fact that Tanya had dragged her feet before finally making a statement about our 'nonexistent' relationship had added to the tension and stress in mine and Bella's lives for months, but it was all water under the bridge now.

"Send her some flowers from us, would you Alec?"

"Sure."

I should have known that my ever thoughtful wife would have beaten me to it by sending a baby gift _and _flowers.

_-LRM-_

"Motherfuckers!" I was seething. Bella and I had been happy for Tanya when we heard the news of little Katya, but leave it to the tabloids to take all the joy from the moment.

A couple of the less reputable ones had decided to display a photo of Tanya holding her daughter alongside one of my Bella the night she was out with Chris, Alice and the others, making it look as if she was already bored with marriage and seeking excitement elsewhere.

It took a lot of soothing and a spectacular round of shower sex to turn my mood around, but Bella managed.

_I am a lucky man_

_-LRM-_

"What's wrong now, you grouchy fucker," Alec snapped as he brought me a coffee.

I shrugged before glaring at him. "I miss my wife, is that a crime Asshat?"

Alec chuckled. "You've always been moody, but now on top of that, you've turned into a real pussy. Jesus, Edward, you've got everyone's dream job along with a drop dead gorgeous wife, and all you do is sulk."

As much as I didn't want to admit it, he was right. I scowled. "Sorry." I mumbled.

He shrugged. "Don't sweat it man. Just know that I'm always going to give it to you straight." He grinned then. "I'm also kind of jealous. I wish I could find someone I cared about that much, you know; where they're the _most important thing, _and all that shit."

"You're so eloquent," I told him with a smirk. "I'm surprised you don't have the women swooning at your feet."

"Yeah, yeah," he rolled his eyes. "You know I have no problem getting women, it's just that sometimes I'd like something a little more I suppose."

I shook my head. "It's too early in the fucking day to have this conversation with you."

Alec barked out another laugh.

Little did I know that Alec had conspired with Bella in order that she might surprise me with a visit to my trailer that very afternoon…

After Bella and I spent a little 'quality time' together, I told myself that Alec may be deserving of a raise for pulling that one off.

However when I found him outside waiting and he greeted Bella with a salacious grin before winking at me, making it clear without words that he knew _exactly _what Bella and I had been up to, I changed my mind.

_Asshole_

I felt a great amount of pride as I introduced Bella to the other cast members, and to Shane, knowing that meeting a fellow author would be of particular interest to her.

For the rest of the afternoon, I felt invigorated as I worked. Just knowing she was nearby made me incredibly happy and I wondered how she would feel about coming to the set more often.

That was until I found out what day Emmett would be onset to film his 'scene' if you could call it that.

I knew for a fact that Bella wouldn't want to be anywhere near the set that day. I silently wished I could come up with a reason not to be there as well.

_-LRM-_

"Hey there Philo, how's it hanging?"

I rolled my eyes at the sound of my brother-in-law's bellowing voice as he greeted Clint.

Luckily Clint thought Emmett was hilarious, but then he didn't have to put up with him as much as Bella and I did. We were shooting today in the locker room of a men's gym in downtown Seattle.

"Hi Emmett, are you ready to shoot?" Clint asked him with a smile.

"Hell yeah!" He boomed. "Eddie!" He yelled before slapping me across the back.

Alec snickered beside me.

I turned and plastered on a smile as I greeted the big goof. "Hello Emmett."

Emmett was grinning widely. "What's up? Are you in this scene with me?"

"Uh, no," I answered. "I refuse to share a scene with your ass. It's in my contract."

I could hear Clint chuckling then.

Emmett shrugged. "Your loss my friend." He said before turning back to Clint. "So, you want I should get naked now?"

"Hold on Emmett, not yet." Clint held up a hand as he continued to laugh. "Let me give you the set up for the scene. Now, you see that guy over there," Clint pointed toward Vincent who played one of the terrorists that Clint and I spend ninety percent of the movie pursuing. Clint began to instruct Emmett as I tuned them out. I was vacillating between hanging around the set because Emmett was family, or escaping to my trailer.

I decided to hang around purely out of respect for my wife. If she could spend her afternoon with Rosalie at a prenatal yoga class, I could certainly spend mine with Emmett and his ass.

"So, the close-up will occur when terrorist dude walks past me?"

"Exactly." Clint said with a nod.

I watched as one of the assistants led Emmett over to a makeshift dressing room. When he emerged he was wearing a robe. "Hey Eddie, do you wear one of these over your junk when you do sex scenes?" He bellowed as he pulled open the robe and pointed to the triangular piece of material taped over his genitals.

I didn't even want to acknowledge the question, but knowing Emmett he'd keep pestering me so I nodded and rolled my eyes.

"Good to know." He grinned before dropping the robe altogether.

"All right Mister DeMille, I'm ready for my close-up," He called over to Clint as he gyrated his hips, sending everyone into another fit of laughter. "I always wanted to say that." He chuckled.

_Oh dear God_

For the next ten minutes, everyone around me had difficulty keeping a straight face as Emmett discussed with Clint whether to 'clench'or 'not to clench' _his ass cheeks_. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay so unclenched it is," Emmett boomed. "I kind of thought that would be your answer but I wanted to make sure. I can see how the clenched cheeks could give the impression that I'm trying to suppress gas which, by the way, is something I never do." He said with a grin and a wiggle of his eyebrows.

_Why the hell didn't I escape to the trailer when I had a chance?_

"You see Clint, whether we're talking about farts or anything else in my life, I've never felt the need to 'hold back'."

_Don't I fucking know it?_

Emmett proceeded to place his arm around Clint's shoulders while he continued their 'heart to heart'. "If you ever have the time, I'll tell you how I was able to perfect my 'fire at will' farting technique. It took years, but now my farts are intentional and well-aimed."

Clint stared at Emmett with wide eyes, his mouth hanging open, speechless, while everyone around us dissolved into laughter. Alec was laughing so hard he looked as if he was having a heart attack.

_Forgive me Bella…_

There was no way I could spend one more minute on that set with my brother-in-law. I didn't walk; I _ran_ straight to the sanctuary of my trailer as if Emmett's farts were in hot pursuit.

_-LRM-_

_Fucking tabloids_

One moment they were reporting that Bella was bored with our marriage, and the next they were announcing a pregnancy.

In either scenario, my beautiful girl was painted as an unhappy bride, merely tolerating the situation she found herself in.

Their image of Bella couldn't have been farther from the truth. The reality of the situation was that we were both as deliriously happy as we'd been on our wedding day. The only time we weren't together happened to be the hours each day that I had to work. As Bella had promised, we had yet to spend a night apart.

My girl visited me on set as often as possible. I wish it could have been every day… but I would take whatever I could get.

The tabloids even tried to turn those visits into something ugly.

I scrubbed my face as I waited for the next scene to be set up.

"Hey Edward, did you know Bella was coming today?" Alec asked as he handed me a bottle of water.

_My day just got better…_

"No, she's here?" I knew my excitement probably showed on my face when Alec laughed and shook his head.

"Yeah, she's over there." He said as he pointed toward a place halfway down the block where I spotted Bella chatting with Shane.

I felt a twinge of jealousy, but I was so happy to see her that I buried that feeling deep down.

"Hey baby," I smiled and kissed her before turning to Shane, "I thought you'd left, Shane," well maybe I didn't bury the jealousy quite deeply enough.

"I, uh, yes, I was just about to leave when I saw Bella. I thought I'd say hi."

_a-huh_

I turned back to Bella. "I didn't know you were coming today."

"I wasn't sure myself until a little while ago. I had Lou drop me off; I thought maybe we could ride home together?"

I thought about the hours of work yet left to do, and frowned. "I won't be done for hours yet Bella."

"Oh, well, that's okay. I'm always happy watching."

"The thing is, as you can see, we're literally filming in the street today. I'm afraid you'd have to stand so far away that you wouldn't be able to see much."

"I don't mean to intrude but, Bella why don't you wait in the coffee shop on the corner. They have a large collection of books there."

Bella smiled brightly. "That sounds perfect."

"Thanks Shane," Even though I wasn't keen on the interest he was showing in my wife, I owed him one. "Bella, I don't want you waiting alone, how about if I have Sidney stay with you?"

Shane spoke up again. "I can go with her Edward. I have nothing waiting for me but an empty hotel room. This way we can continue our discussion on what constitutes literary genius."

_What. The. Fuck?_

Unfortunately, Bella seemed thrilled with that idea.

"Is that what you want?"

_Please say no…_

Bella touched my arm. As usual, the movement calmed me. "Come find me when you finish?" She asked in almost a whisper.

I nodded and smiled before kissing her goodbye.

I made sure to give Shane a pointed look before I left.

_Motherfucker just doesn't get it…_

"Edward that was a damned good take," Clint congratulated. "Exactly what I was looking for."

The scene required me to be angry. Little did Clint know that it wasn't difficult for me to tap into that emotion. Every time I thought of Bella spending the afternoon with Shane, it was right there just below the surface, clawing to break free.

_Dammit_

Relief washed over me when the day was finally over. I barely spoke two words to Alec before bolting off to find my girl.

She was in a quiet conversation with Shane, and I wanted to kick myself for my feelings of jealousy when she looked up at me and I saw the love shining in her eyes.

All the way home, I felt like a bit of an asshole, but I couldn't shake my suspicions about Shane.

That evening, I was honest with Bella and told her I didn't trust him. I saw the sacrifice in her eyes when she offered to stop spending time with him, and I felt like even more of a jerk.

There was no way I was going to exercise that kind of control over the woman I loved. I would just learn to deal with my shit. Besides, Shane wouldn't be around forever, he and his 'single' ass would go back to St Louis as soon as the shoot was over.

_-LRM—_

"I appreciate all of your hard work tonight," Clint told us once we were finally done shooting for the evening. "I know we ran overlong with this scene, but we're in a crunch to get this done before the shoot moves to New Orleans. Thanks everyone."

I made my way wearily to the car, glad to have the next day off, Sidney walking silently beside me. I pulled out my phone, realizing it was too late to phone Bella, and found a text message from her asking how late I'd be.

As I debated whether to phone her, Sidney interrupted my musings. "Hey Edward, I may as well tell you now."

"What?" I asked, only half paying attention.

Sidney hesitated. "Uh, well, I was instructed by Bella to drive you to the new house tonight. It would seem that she wanted to surprise you by having everything moved in."

"You're kidding?" I was happy that we'd finally be in the house, but irritated that I wouldn't be able to enjoy our first evening celebrating.

"Nope. Neither of us knew this shoot would run this late…."

I had a feeling there was more to it than that, but I was so damned exhausted that I didn't pursue it.

Before going upstairs, I took a peek into the great room and found Bella curled up on a blanket in front of the fire. My heart sank when I noted the wine glasses and empty bottle sitting there, along with the remnants of what looked to be a picnic.

_She was obviously planning to surprise me with more than the move…_

I felt like shit as I lifted her carefully into my arms and walked toward the stairs. Bella attempted to open her eyes. "Baby, I'm so sorry," I whispered.

"Head hurts," she said in a hoarse voice as I tucked her into our bed.

After making sure that she drank some water and took some headache tablets, I proceeded to mentally beat myself up. When I thought about how disappointed she'd probably been that I hadn't gotten home earlier, I felt awful.

_Obviously she was disappointed; she drank a whole fucking bottle of wine…_

If I'd only known, I would have phoned her.

_As usual hindsight's twenty-twenty._

Be that as it may, I was determined to make this up to her, beginning the next day. Every time I attempted to apologize however, she shot me down so, instead, I decided to let my actions speak for me.

I made breakfast and made arrangements for dinner to be brought in.

In the end, the day and evening were perfect. I surprised her by having a picnic 'redo' and Bella couldn't have been more pleased.

Add to that the sex by firelight, and that night quickly became one of my top ten favorite of all time.

_-LRM-_

I finally had an entire weekend off, and it was shaping up to be a nightmare.

_That doll_

_That godforsaken doll_

_If this is really how a newborn behaves, Bella and I need to revisit the discussion about having children._

During the ride to Forks, I resisted the urge to toss it out of the window of the hummer.

_Just barely._

_What? I would have paid for it._

Thank heaven that Chief Swan was the voice of reason in the midst of insanity. He'd dispelled most of my worries when he explained exactly how children _really _behaved.

After that, my mind was filled with thoughts of Bella pregnant with my child and of little ones running around our house. In my imagination, every one of those children had Bella's brown eyes and hair. I smiled to myself at the image of a miniature Bella climbing into my lap for story time.

Then I thought about the pain my beautiful girl would endure bringing our child into the world and I winced.

But then the Chief said the words that affected me more than all the others '_but it was worth it_'.

I still didn't know if I could handle watching Bella suffer, but to have a child which was part of us both, just the thought almost took my breath away.

I wanted it.

We spent the balance of the evening watching old home movies of Bella and Emmett as children.

_Damned if Emmett isn't exactly the same…_

Bella was an absolute doll, and it made me wish for that little brown eyed girl all the more.

It was strange to hear Renee's voice and I realized that Bella sounded a lot like her. She had been a beautiful woman, and loved her children passionately. I was sorry I'd never get to know her.

_-LRM—_

My inner horny teenager was officially in control. I wanted Bella in the worst way. I _knew _that Charlie, and possibly Emmett and Rose would hear us, but I didn't care.

_This stupid creaking bed_

Sure I turned on the radio trying to give Bella a false sense of security, but I knew it wasn't going to drown out the noise.

_Fuck it_

_The horny teenager and I didn't care._

_Not one bit._

_-LRM-_

"It was nice to have everyone in Church this morning," Charlie stated as Emmett parked the Hummer.

"Yep." Emmett answered. "I was surprised Suzanne wasn't there."

Charlie cleared his throat. "Um, she went to Mass last night, before coming over."

"Suzanne's Catholic?" I asked.

Charlie nodded.

"So Pops, when you gonna propose?"

Charlie froze; his fingers on the door handle. "Are you asking because you _want _me to propose or because you _don't _want me to propose?"

I stopped and took a good look at my father-in-law. His face bore an expression which I'd never seen on it before. He looked unsure of himself.

Emmett laughed and slapped his Dad's shoulder. "I think she's great Pops. We all do."

I nodded in agreement as we exited the vehicle.

Charlie eyed me and pursed his lips, thinking, before turning back to Emmett. "Do you, um," he cleared his throat, "I mean do you think she'll go for the idea?"

Emmett grinned at his father as we grabbed the rifles and ammo from the back of the Hummer. "You'd know better than me old man, but, yeah, I think she'll go for it. You _are _quite the catch. Chief of Police, pushing fifty and still have your hair, that's got to count for _something._" Emmett said before laughing loudly. "Plus you have a fuckawesome son."

"Thanks jackass," Charlie responded with a scowl.

We were quiet as we approached the target range.

"I guess I should warn you that I don't do much shooting." I murmured.

_Or __**any**__ unless it involves a role in a film._

Charlie quirked an eyebrow. "So, I take it there's lots of room for improvement then?"

I nodded.

Emmett laughed. "That's alright Eddie, even if your shooting skills suck, Bella's a crack shot. She can protect your ass if need be."

I knew Bella could shoot, but I'd never heard anything about her being a 'crack shot'. "She's good?"

Emmett raised his eyebrows. "She's better than me at two things; shooting and pool. At the mention of pool, I thought of Bella's ass in those tight jeans bent over the pool table…

Charlie's laughter broke my concentration. "Don't forget about poker."

"Oh yeah," Emmett grinned again. "But that's only because she has perfected her 'poker face'. Come to think of it, Bella would have done nicely in the old West with those skills." He laughed again.

_Yeah, with your farting and her marksmanship, you could have tamed the Wild West in a month._

I laughed at my own joke.

After my pathetic showing on the shooting range, Charlie, Emmett and I stopped off for sandwiches and a round of beers.

We were quiet as we sipped our beer while waiting for the food until Charlie broke the silence. "I think I'll ask her around Christmas."

It took a moment for me to realize he was speaking of proposing to Suzanne.

"I think you should do what feels right Pops." Emmett didn't push him to express his feelings. Charlie wasn't that type of guy.

Charlie nodded, deep in thought. "Being with her feels right." He said matter-of-factly. "You don't think I'm jumping into this?"

"Pops, you've never jumped into anything in your life."

"Except my first marriage," the Chief corrected.

Emmett nodded slightly and shrugged. "I guess."

Charlie spoke directly to him then, "but I don't regret that son. I loved your Mom, and I have you kids. Even with all the shit that came later, I wouldn't have done things differently."

Suddenly, I felt as if I was intruding. Emmett and Charlie, regardless of the teasing that went on between them, had a very close relationship. Charlie needed to know that Emmett supported him in this, and Emmett understood.

"Pops, if Suzanne makes you happy and you want to be with her, then by all means do whatever it takes to keep her in your life. If you love her, propose. The sooner the better."

Charlie nodded and breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Do you think she'll say yes?"

"Why wouldn't she?"

Charlie took a sip of his beer then and fixed his stare on something across the room. "You know she's a widow."

Emmett and I looked at each other in surprise.

"Her husband was in the military, got killed in a training exercise years ago."

"Wow," Emmett muttered with a frown before looking his Dad in the eye again. "Well then, that settles it. You two are perfect for each other. What are you waiting for Pops?"

"It's been a little busy lately Emmett." Charlie huffed.

Emmett laughed at his father's defensive tone. "_Ask her_." He grinned. "Do you think you'll live in your house after the wedding?"

Charlie's face lit up at the question.

_He's got it bad_

"I would suppose so. Suzanne's got a house, but it's smaller than mine, and besides, mine's paid for." Charlie frowned as he thought. "She's got a lot of furniture though. I guess we'll have to get rid of some stuff when we combine houses."

"I can take some of the furniture from my old bedroom, if that helps." Emmett suggested. "We have a lot of room in the new house. And Bella could do the same with hers."

Charlie seemed to remember something then. He averted his eyes so that he was staring at his sandwich and his face turned a little red.

_Is he blushing?_

I swore I heard him mutter under his breath, "Definitely need to replace that old squeaky bed."

"Huh?" Emmett asked.

"Uh, nothing." Charlie practically whispered before downing the remainder of his beer.

_Oh fuck._

_He heard._

_He most definitely heard._

_I am __**never **__sharing this information with Bella._

_-LRM-_

'_Edward Masen would do well to keep a closer eye on his wife, or she may be whisked away by her new 'friend' Shane Benedict. Shane, aside from being a consultant on Edward's current film 'Enemy Combatant', is actually the author of the novel the movie is based upon.'_

'_Shane has been seen numerous times with Edward's wife Bella, and they've become 'very close'. Ironically, it was Edward who introduced them.'_

I wasn't sure why I tortured myself this way. Reading the gossip sites was never conducive to me having a productive day.

All they managed to do was piss me off, and make everyone want to stay away from me. I always managed to pull it together before getting home to Bella though, so she was none the wiser about my mood swings.

At least, that was my hope.

On Friday I tried my best to not to give in to my bad mood. The dreary day was working against me, but the fact that once I got home tonight I had the entire weekend off was keeping me from being an asshole to everyone.

"Cut," Clint shouted. "Great take people." He continued as he motioned me over.

"Edward, I won't need you back until about eight tonight, so if you wanted to go home and have dinner with Bella, feel free."

"That's great." I told him with a broad smile. "Thanks."

My day had suddenly taken a turn for the better.

I stopped by my trailer to get my stuff, and immediately booked it to the car. As Sidney drove, I checked my phone and found a text from Bella. It said she'd be gone for the afternoon, but I took a chance and phoned her.

When it went to voicemail, I tried to hide the concern in my voice as I left a message,

"Baby, where are you? I know you said you'd be out, but I need to speak with you. Call me back when you get this."

I tried to relax, expecting her response at any moment. When thirty minutes passed and I still hadn't heard from my wife, I began to rack my brain, trying to think of where she could possibly be.

_Why the hell wouldn't she be able to answer her phone?_

I called again. "Sweetheart, I am a little concerned that you haven't called me back. I may as well tell you that I'm on my way to the house. Clint doesn't need me back on set until tonight, so I thought I'd surprise you. Come home as soon as you can, or I can meet you somewhere. Love you."

Maybe her phone is dead. I suddenly remembered that Lou would have driven her wherever she went, so I phoned him.

"Hey Edward."

"Hi Lou," I rushed out the words. "I'm looking for Bella; can you tell me where she is?"

"Um, Edward, I haven't seen Bella today. She told me she'd call if she needed me. I haven't heard a word."

"Shit," I muttered. "I don't know where she is, and she's not answering her phone."

"Oh man, what do you need me to do?" He sounded worried too. We all remembered what happened the last time no one could reach Bella.

"Just sit tight, I'm going to try her again and then I'll call around. She may be with one of the family."

"Okay Edward, keep me posted."

"Thanks Lou."

I dialed Bella once more. I was so worried that I didn't have a chance to be pissed that she went out by herself. "Bella, I just spoke with Lou. I can't believe you went out alone, and aren't answering your phone. Where are you? I'm getting anxious sweetheart. Please call me."

A knot formed in my stomach as I remembered how it felt to see her in the hospital after the ranger had taken her.

_Oh God_

There had been no threats. No strange phone calls. No stalkers. The reasonable part of my brain tried to convince me.

I tried to keep the panic at bay, but it wasn't working.

_Please, please, please _

I didn't even know who I was begging. God?

By this time, we'd reached the house. I ran inside and was met with empty rooms. I realized then that I'd been holding out hope that she was there, and that she hadn't heard the phone.

I felt sick.

I dialed her again. "Bella, I'm freaking out here. If you get this, call me right away. Otherwise, I'm phoning every member of our family hoping you're with one of them. I'm losing my mind baby. I love you. Please call."

After watching the phone in my hand for five solid minutes, I let my panic take control. Someone had taken her. I just knew it.

Who to call first?

_Rose_

If Bella was spending the afternoon with someone from our family, Rose would be the most likely choice.

"Hi Edward," She answered in a cheerful voice.

"Hi Rose, have you seen Bella? I'm terribly worried that something is wrong…"

"Didn't she call you?"

"Yes, she said she'd be out for the afternoon."

"Yeah, I think the movie marathon will be over shortly. I know that she's going straight home afterward."

"A movie marathon?"

"Yes," I heard Rose draw a breath. "She didn't tell you?"

"No, but that explains her turning the phone off. Although I wish she'd put it on 'silent'. I'm not happy that she went to the movies alone though. God, doesn't she realize that it's not safe. I'm going to have to speak with her about that. What theater was it; maybe we can pick her up."

I was only slightly relieved at the prospect that she'd gone to the movies, and hadn't been abducted. It could still happen.

"Um, Edward, she's not alone," Rose answered back in a small voice.

"Who's with her?" I asked automatically. Expecting the answer to be one of Bella's friends from school.

"Shane," Rose said quietly.

"What the fuck?" I asked incredulously.

"Edward, don't be angry, he phoned and invited her. She knew you'd be working late."

"Oh that makes me feel so much better," I spat out. "The fact is that I had a few hours off and rode all the way home to surprise my wife only to find out that she didn't miss me because she was spending the afternoon in the company of another man."

"Shit, Edward, it wasn't like that."

"Thanks for the information Rose. See you later." I ended the call abruptly. I didn't want to take my anger out on her.

_Shane_

_Motherfucking Shane Benedict_

_I have been losing my mind for the better part of the afternoon and evening, and it's Shane Benedict's fault._

_Fuck this._

I decided not to hang around my house. Who knew how long Bella and _Shane _would be out enjoying themselves.

Maybe she'd invite him back to the house, knowing that I'd be gone.

_Fuck_

I ran my hands through my hair.

I knew better.

Bella wasn't like that.

We had almost arrived back in Olympia when my phone rang.

_Bella_

"Where are you?" I asked in a calm voice while trying my hardest to keep the anger at bay.

"I'm on my way home. Listen Edward, I've been in a movie theater for hours, that's why my phone wasn't on. I'm so sorry..."

"I'm well aware of where you've been Bella, and with _whom _you chose to spend your day. Rose told me. I wish _you _had been the one to relay that information, but no matter." I failed at holding the angry tone out of my voice. "Do you have any fucking idea how worried I was? Call me crazy Bella, but it wasn't that long ago that you were kidnapped by a lunatic asshole who planned to kill you. I tend to lose my mind when I can't get in touch with you." I was tugging at my hair like a madman as I spat out the words.

I noticed Sidney eyeing me cautiously in the rearview mirror.

"I'm sorry," she said in almost a whisper.

That didn't stop me from continuing.

"Are you? Because from where I sit it doesn't seem that way. I can't imagine treating someone I love in such a callous manner. And then to find out that you were with _Shane._ I honestly don't know what the hell to think anymore."

"Edward, what are you saying?"

I drew in a breath, angry with myself for letting this nonsense with Shane go on for so long, but angrier with Shane for making an obvious play for my wife. "I'm just angry Bella. We probably shouldn't be having this conversation until I've had a chance to cool down. Do me a favor and as soon as you get home, lock yourself in the damned house." I growled. I knew I was being a jerk. "I never thought I'd miss the day when you were afraid of your own shadow. At least you wouldn't be spending hours in a darkened movie theater with a virtual fucking stranger."

There was dead silence from the other end of the line. I knew I needed to end the call.

"Listen," I started in a quieter tone, "I've got to go; we just arrived back at the set. I'll see you in a few hours." I took another breath. "Goodbye Bella, I love you…" it was then I realized that she'd hung up.

_She didn't even say goodbye_

_Can you really blame her?_

_Fuck_

_What the hell have I done?_

When I was through with costume and makeup, and had sufficiently calmed enough that I knew I wouldn't lose my temper again, I dialed Bella's number.

Not surprisingly, it went to voicemail, I chose not to leave a message. I needed to apologize in person.

About five minutes later I received a text.

_**I'm home. Going to sleep now.**_

Short and sweet.

That was when I knew how much I'd hurt her.

Somehow I got through the next few hours without thinking about what a dick I'd been. As soon as we were riding back toward Bainbridge Island however, I let my feelings of guilt wash over me.

I'd said some horrible things to the person I loved most in this world.

How was I even going to apologize for my behavior? I pulled out the bottle of liquor I'd brought from my trailer and took a swig. The burn felt good and helped to numb my feelings of guilt.

I knew I needed to apologize, but I also wanted Bella to know that, even though I trust her implicitly, I didn't trust Shane.

If I'd only said something sooner, none of this would have happened.

When I arrived home, I went straight to our room. To my horror, Bella wasn't anywhere to be found. I ran back downstairs, ready to phone Rose to see if she had gone over there, when I heard my beautiful girl scream.

I found her in her small study, obviously having just had a nightmare. I ran over to her and wrapped my arms around her small shaking frame.

She screamed again while trying to push me away, obviously not quite awake yet. I held her tightly to my chest, "Baby, it's me. You were having a nightmare."

She seemed to relax in my arms then, for a moment, before I felt her body stiffen. She placed her hands on my chest and pushed me away.

_Oh no_

And then she said the words that almost stopped my heart. "Don't. Just don't."

_**********************************A/N******************************_

_**A/N Okay, this covered chapters 78 and 79. The next and final chapter will cover chapters 80 and 81. Remember that the end scene in that final chapter will continue a bit further than it did in V&V to include the interaction with the family at the hospital. Should be sweet and fluffy.**_

_**Reviews make me very happy! I will eventually respond to every one of them..unless your private message function is disabled. Be that as it may, I love to hear your thoughts! **_

_**Remember to keep giving your love to Popsicle Sticks as well. As soon as LRM is complete, the sequel to V&V/LRM, 'Lullabies & Eternal Love' will begin.**_

_**Also, I'm working on another story which will probably post later this week. "The Harvest of Avarice", yes it's the story behind Edward's movie. It's short and will be an entry in the Age of Edward contest. Put me on Author alert if you'd like to know when it posts.**_

_**Ciao!**_


	57. Everything I Never Knew I Wanted

**Disclaimer- Stephenie still owns the usual suspects.  
I own my original characters and original story. **

***This parallels chapters 80 & 81 of V&V ('Time Warps & Slow Motion' and 'Blessed Events & One Little Year'). Please read those before attempting this.**

**A huge thank you to Caruso5 for her pre-reading/beta help on this chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

********************************_**LRM**_**************************************

**Chapter 80&81 – Everything I Never Knew I Wanted… **

I tried to apologize, but Bella silenced me before having me follow her into the kitchen. My stomach was churning as I watched her move about the room; the liquor I'd been drinking in the car threatening to make a second appearance.

When she offered me a cup of coffee, I accepted it merely to have something to hold onto. I looked up into her beautiful eyes and was rewarded with a small smile.

"If it's alright with you, I'd like to speak first." Bella began.

As much as I wanted to throw myself at her feet and apologize, I acquiesced to her wishes.

"Edward, first of all I need to tell you how much I regret my behavior from earlier today. I should have been honest with you in my message. I wasn't, and for that I am truly sorry."

I wanted to interrupt to tell her that she didn't need to apologize. I should have been the one apologizing for taking out my worry and frustration on her.

"I fooled myself into believing that the time I've been spending with Shane didn't bother you. I liked to think you trusted me, I've never given you reason not to, but deep down I knew that you were jealous."

This time I couldn't stop myself from interrupting. I _did _trust her.

Implicitly.

"Bella…"

She held up her hand. "Please let me finish."

I nodded, reluctantly.

"As much as we love each other, we can't deny that we've both been affected by our past experiences. I have been selfish and insensitive, doing what I wanted, without regard to how it might make you feel." She lifted her eyes to look at me again. "After what Meghan did to you in high school, I should have realized that my spending time with another man would bother you."

I sighed and shook my head; I would never in a million years compare the actions of my beautiful Bella to those of Meghan.

She whispered. "I also considered how I would feel if the tables were turned and you were spending time alone with a beautiful female friend. I had to admit that I didn't like the thought of that. It hurts enough when I have to watch your love scenes..."

My mind flashed back to her reaction after having witnessed the filming of the honeymoon scene in _The Harvest of Avarice. _

"Bella…" I began. I wanted to remind her that those scenes meant nothing, but she stopped me again.

"However, I won't apologize for my friendship with Shane, because that's all it is and all it will ever be. Edward, _you_ are the only one I could ever love, the only man I want to have children with and spend forever with. _You._"

She reached over and placed her hand on my cheek. I leaned into her touch. It seemed like a lifetime since I'd felt it.

After a moment, she withdrew her hand and placed it back on the table. "And just so you know, Shane has been a perfect gentleman. He has not made me feel uncomfortable in any way. He's a really nice guy, but I decided tonight that I will no longer spend time with him on my own. Even if it didn't bother you, it's the right decision if for no other reason than the paps. We don't need to continue to fuel that fire."

I had to agree with her about that, so I nodded slowly.

No matter, I still felt like a douchebag.

"There's one more thing I want to discuss, but I'd like to give you a chance to speak first."

I let out a gust of air. "Bella, I was so scared tonight. When I couldn't reach you and I knew you weren't with Lou, I panicked. I don't think I've been that frightened since the night the ranger took you…" I was pulling at my hair as I thought about the wreck I'd been this afternoon. It was no excuse, but I needed her to understand, just a little. "I kept remembering you in that hospital bed bruised and unconscious. I couldn't handle it if something happened to you…" I choked up, the emotions and my fatigue finally taking their toll. "Then when Rose told me where you were and that you were with Shane, I snapped. I'd imagined the worst, only to find out that you were off enjoying yourself with another man. I was relieved, but I was also angry and irrational, and I'm so sorry for yelling at you baby. There is no excuse for my behavior. Please, please say you'll forgive me." I begged as I pulled her hand into mine.

Bella looked remorseful again. "There's nothing to forgive. I deserved your anger Edward. As I explained..."

_No, no, no!_

I shook my head. "How can you say that? Of course you didn't deserve that. No one deserves that, especially not you."

Bella drew in a breath and shook her own head in response, "Stop doing that."

_Huh?_

"Stop giving me a pass when I screw up. You had every right to be angry with me, plain and simple. But from now on, I want you to be honest about your feelings Edward. Please don't hold back if something I'm doing bothers you. Okay?"

I nodded because I'd already decided earlier that if I'd been honest about Shane, all of this could have been avoided.

"I tried to ignore the way I felt when you were with Shane. It didn't really bother me until you spent that afternoon with him in the coffee shop." I lightly touched her arm. "I _do _trust you Bella. I'm not sure that I trust him, but I'll always trust you. Please don't doubt that, no matter how much of an asshole I am."

She nodded and looked away from me. There was obviously something else bothering her.

I watched as she wrapped her hands around her coffee mug, and wished those hands were touching me. She was quiet for a long moment before she spoke, "I was angry with you tonight as well. When you said that you missed the girl who was afraid of her own shadow, it gutted me Edward."

I gasped when I remembered those words leaving my lips. "Shit," I muttered as I closed my eyes.

I was utterly ashamed of myself.

I opened my eyes and reached for her. "Please Bella, I didn't mean it..."

Thank God she let me touch her. I didn't know what I'd have done if she'd pushed me away again. "Edward, I need you to understand that I have no intention of ever being that frightened little girl again. As long as nothing unforeseen happens, I don't think I _could _ever be that girl again," She looked down at her lap as she continued. "You have no idea how much I _hated _being weak and broken; everyone feeling the need to constantly protect me."

_I am such a fucking asshole_

"Maybe that's why I rebel against having Lou with me every time I go out. That is selfish of me, and I'm sorry. I promise to keep him with me more often in the future." She sighed. "I just needed you to know how much your words hurt." She sniffled then.

_She was crying._

_She was crying, and it was my fault._

I immediately pulled her onto my lap and wrapped my arms around her. She cried into my chest for a moment as I felt the lump in my throat return.

"Bella," I said in a broken whisper. "I am so sorry. Please believe me. I didn't mean it. I could kick my own ass for being so heartless." I buried my face in her hair and breathed her in. She was the best thing in my life, and I'd behaved abominably toward her.

I had to make this right.

"I love my strong, beautiful girl. It was such a fucked up thing to say. You are everything to me baby."

"I feel the same way about you." She whispered.

We sat there as I held her in my arms, grateful for her forgiveness.

After a few moments, Bella pulled back to look at my face. I was certain that I looked like hell. It had been a long day.

"Let's go to bed," She whispered.

After a quick shower, I climbed into bed and pulled her into my arms.

"I think we just had our first fight as a married couple," she whispered.

Relief washed over me at the sound of her chuckle, and I couldn't contain the small laugh that escaped. "Maybe we _are _normal after all?"

"Yeah right, dream on Mister Movie Star. I don't think we'll ever fit the definition of _normal._"

We both laughed at that.

"You _do _know what the best part about having a fight is, don't you?" She said as she peeked up at me.

I smirked, my mind immediately descending to the gutter, "Please tell me you're going to say _makeup sex_?"

I felt my dick twitch when she grinned back at me. "Yes, well, at least that's what I heard _normal _couples do…"

"Well… in our quest for _normalcy, _I think we should at least give it a try."

"I'm game if you are Mr. Cullen."

_Oh baby, your request, my command._

Needing no other encouragement, I rolled her over so that I could trap her beneath me. I cut off her laughter with a kiss, vowing to myself that I'd never hurt her again.

She pulled away to speak, "Wait, do we still have to be mad at each other?"

"I don't think so. Are _you_ still mad?"

"No, I'm not. Are _you_?"

"No baby, of course not." I leaned down to kiss her again. "Well, maybe a little mad at myself, but I'll get over it."

"Hmm," She murmured into my lips. "Ditto…"

I kissed her lips softly and then her cheek, her chin, all the while thinking of how, through my own jealousy and anger, I could have lost her. As I looked into her eyes, I could tell I was completely forgiven for my behavior. The question was would I ever forgive myself for causing her pain?

Doubtful.

All the anger I'd felt earlier had vanished, leaving behind an intense feeling of remorse. I would prove to her that I could be a better man; I owed it to her to show that I trusted her judgment.

"I love you baby." I whispered over and over. She returned the sentiment just as often, while I covered her soft skin with warm wet kisses.

As I kissed and caressed her body, enjoying the way she reacted to me; the way she _always _reacted to my touch, I felt the urgent need to be inside her. I had to feel her warmth surrounding me again; to be certain that we were okay.

I looked into her eyes and wordlessly asked permission before entering her slowly, wanting to make this moment last. My pace was slow and rhythmic until Bella's soft whispers urged me on. I obliged, but refrained from allowing my movements to become frantic. I wanted to truly make love to her and show her, without words how much she meant to me.

Never taking my eyes from hers, I watched as hers filled with tears just before she climaxed and I followed a moment later. I kissed the tears away one by one, still inside her, never wanting to be anywhere else.

_-LRM—_

"Hey Shane if you don't have plans, how about having lunch with me?" I registered the shocked expression on Shane's face at my request, and realized exactly how much of a dick I'd been to him.

"Sure Edward," he said with a little hesitation.

"First of all, I owe you an apology Shane," I said as we ate. "I've been kind of a jealous asshole where you and Bella are concerned."

Shane sighed and raised his eyebrows.

"I know I've never said anything to you, but I blew up at Bella after you two went to the movies. I shouldn't have, and I apologized." I continued. "In my defense, I believed you were making a play for her."

Shane surprised me then by laughing quietly. "You _should _be worried Edward."

My eyes opened wide in surprised.

"Not about me," Shane added quickly with a grin. "Bella's a smart, attractive woman, and men tend to notice that. If I was ready to have a relationship right now she'd be exactly the kind of woman I'd hope to find."

I tensed, feeling my anger begin to rise.

_Why the hell is he telling me this?_

"But the fact is that I'm _not _looking for a relationship right now, and even if I was I wouldn't want to have one with another man's wife." He said with a grin. "Like I'd even stand a chance…" He added with a chuckle. "I don't know if you're aware of this, but your wife is head over heels for you man. She mentions you in every conversation, I'm not sure she even knows that she's doing it. She's that closely tied to you, even when you're miles apart."

I smiled to myself and relaxed. It was the same for me. Even when we weren't together, Bella was always there, in the forefront of my thoughts.

I got to know Shane a lot better that afternoon, and realized he was everything Bella had said he was. I had to admit that I still didn't want my wife spending an afternoon with him or any man in a darkened movie theater, but Shane was alright. He could be a good friend both to Bella and to me.

_-LRM-_

"Nice tights," I told Emmett when he lumbered past me in his King Henry costume.

Instead of reacting as most men would to my teasing, Emmett grinned. "It's not the tights Eddie boy, it's my _fuckawesome_ legs, but thanks anyway," he answered as he slapped me on the back. "Speaking of legs," he said as he let out a low whistle. "Chris, my man! You wear the_ Glen or Glenda _very well son. I mean, _damn, _you'd put most transvestites to shame," he boomed as he gave Chris the once-over.

Chris laughed. "Hmm thank you, _I think_, big guy. You look pretty good yourself," he smirked. "But, sadly, I can't take all the credit for this," Chris said as he gestured toward his body, "I was blessed with good genetics and, under this sweater; I'm wearing the best set of fake knockers money can buy."

Everyone in the room laughed, but Chris never lost a beat, "I think I'll go see what the ladies are up to," he sang as he made for the stairs. "See you in a few, hot bods."

I was dying to see Bella, and when she followed Chris into the room a few minutes later, she didn't disappoint. Not that she ever could.

_Fuck me_

_She makes one sexy pirate_

I wanted to laugh when I realized that she was staring at me just as hard as I was staring at her.

"Like what you see Mrs. Cullen?" I teased.

She nodded. "You look just like my dream."

I chuckled and pulled her against me. Damned if she wasn't carrying a pistol. I didn't understand why, but ever since I'd discovered that she could shoot, the image of Bella firing a gun had invaded my fantasies.

_Bella firing a gun while wearing her pirate costume…_

_Bella firing a gun while wearing lingerie…_

_Bella firing a gun while wearing nothing…_

_Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner…_

We spent the rest of the evening enjoying the company of friends I hadn't seen in quite a while, but I remained mindful of the time, anxious to escape upstairs with my girl.

While Bella chatted with Rose and Emmett, I went to the bar to fix her a drink. On the way there, I was accosted by the wife of someone I knew in high school. She attempted to flirt, but I brushed her off with a smile and continued on my way.

"Hello Edward," a vaguely familiar voice sounded from beside me. I turned to find Jennie, an old friend of Alice's, grinning at me. When we were in school, Alice idolized Jennie; probably because she was a couple of years older, beautiful, fashionable, and a magnet for every popular guy.

I admit there was even a time when I had a crush on her. I was thirteen and didn't stand a chance, but had definite fantasies just like every other guy in my class.

She did what any sixteen year old girl would have done; she ignored me.

"It's been a long time," she remarked quietly.

"Yes it has," I answered as my eyes glanced back across the room, finding my girl laughing; no doubt at something her brother had said. I smiled as I watched her so carefree and happy.

"It's funny," Jennie drew my attention away from Bella for a moment.

"Hmm?"

"You're very different from the Edward I used to know."

I raised my eyebrows. "I guess I am. I'm no longer a teenager." I smirked.

She laughed. "Touché. No, I mean you were always very serious. Even when I used to see you interviewed on television, you didn't smile often. Now, you're rarely without one. What happened?"

I shrugged and answered in one simple word, "Bella."

Jennie pursed her lips and studied me for a moment. "Yes, I guess I can see that." She chuckled then. "And to think, I came over to see if you were interested in getting reacquainted," she murmured suggestively as her fingertips touched my arm.

After pulling my arm away, I blinked to clear my head.

_Is she coming on to me?_

I opened my mouth to answer, but Jennie cut me off.

"We've all heard the rumors you know, that no one in Hollywood is faithful. But Bella seems nice, and now that I think about it, I'd hate to be the one to mess up what you two have. Maybe someday…"

This time I was the one to cut her off. "Jennie, are you joking right now? I mean please tell me that someone put you up to this, because you can't be serious."

"I, uh…" Jennie looked confused.

I narrowed my eyes. "Jennie, I had a crush on you when I was like, thirteen. And now, twelve years later you think I'd actually be interested in _acting _on that."

Jennie frowned.

"First of all, Alice will be very displeased if she finds out what you just said." Jennie's eyes opened wide. "Also, in case you're seriously thinking that you'd _ever _have a chance with me, let me be clear, I love Bella in a way that very few understand. She's my _everything._" I answered frankly. "And just for the record, in order for you to _mess that up_, I'd have to actually be _interested. _I'm not. Have a good evening." I turned on my heel and made my way back over to my girl.

The rest of the party was spent in pleasant conversation with friends and family. The look of delight on Bella's face at Shane's arrival told me I'd done the right thing by inviting him.

The only downside to the evening was finding out that reporters had been digging into my past. I made a mental note to have Jasper look into it.

_-LRM—_

"Edward, Bella, I'd like you to meet my brother Ethan," Shane said gesturing toward the smiling man to his right.

We were in New Orleans for the next leg of the shoot, and were having dinner with Shane and his brother.

Ethan was a very nice guy. He was one of those eternally cheerful people that you couldn't help but like as soon as you met them.

"So Ethan, what do you do?" I asked.

For the first time all evening, Ethan looked serious. "I'm a hospital social worker."

Ethan laughed when he took in both Bella's and my shocked expressions. "I know; it always surprises people when I tell them that. I've been told more than once that I look like a 'sportscaster' whatever that's supposed to mean." He continued to chuckle, and we laughed with him. He shrugged. "I like working with people, especially people who aren't in the best of circumstances. I want to make a difference you know?"

"Oh yes, I completely understand that." I told him as Bella nodded her head.

"I used to work closer to Shane but relocated to New Orleans when one of our sister hospitals had an opening. I love it here."

Later that week, while Bella and Shane were having lunch together on set, any reservations I still held about him being friends with my wife were completely dispelled. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but they were so intent on their conversation that they never heard me approach.

Shane told Bella in detail about the way his family and Shane's ex-girlfriend had treated Ethan after he'd revealed he was gay. It was appalling, and my respect for Shane grew ten-fold that day.

_-LRM-_

As it turned out, Jasper never had a chance to find out who had been trying to interview my former school mates before excerpts of interviews began to be leaked to the public.

_Victor Fucking James_

I wasn't surprised.

"Edward, don't worry too much about this," Jasper, knowing how I could be, tried to calm me. "Everything I've heard makes you out to be the good guy in all of this."

"I don't care, call Kyle and get him to do something about this shit." I barked into the phone before ending the call.

'_**I know for a fact that Edward never laid a hand on her. She told him that she wasn't ready to have a physical relationship. Being the decent guy he was, he respected that. We found out later that the entire time she was supposedly dating Edward, *beep* was seeing some older guy behind his back.'**_

I cringed, as I thought back to the interview I'd watched earlier in my trailer. The words brought back painful memories that made my stomach churn.

_Thank God we're almost finished with this scene. _

"Damn it," I muttered before texting Bella.

_**B-**_

_**The attorneys are already on it. Wish you were here. Really fucking need you**_

_**-E**_

I practically threw my phone at Alec before walking over to continue filming.

After the scene, I stalked to my trailer. Everyone knew to give me a wide berth.

When I opened the door, I was greeted with the welcome sight of my beautiful Bella waiting for me. She pulled me into her arms and I relaxed for the first time all day. "How do you do that?" I asked her.

"What?"

"I was so fucking angry Bella, but then I saw you. With one touch, you were able to calm me."

"You need to be calm and rational Edward. It's the only way to get through this. Victor James would like nothing more than for you to lose your temper in public."

I nodded before pulling back and looking at her face. "Are you okay?"

"Of course." She said softly. "However, I am worried about you. I know you never wanted any of this made public."

I nodded.

"But knowing you as I do, that part probably doesn't bother you as much as having to relive the hell you went through." She stroked my cheek as she spoke.

She knew me well.

"Yeah, I don't give a shit who knows what happened. I'm innocent of any wrongdoing, and if James tries to imply otherwise I'll haul his ass to court."

"The past is over and done, and I'm happy now. I just want to be free to turn on the damned television and not have to hear a painful incident from my past discussed as if they were rehashing the football scores from the night before." I said bitterly. "Bella, I hate the fact that there are people like Victor James out there; people with boundless ambition, but no heart or soul to go along with it. He will not be satisfied until he has exposed every secret, every misstep and every embarrassment from my past. If the record of my arrest is made public, there will be some who will believe the worst."

"Edward, those people were the ones who never liked you in the first place. Don't you see? Mark my words; this will backfire on Victor James. The public will be on your side. You were a seventeen year old _victim_ of a deceitful girl and an inept police department."

And there it was… Bella had a way of getting to the heart of the matter and making me feel better instantly. We didn't emerge from the trailer for a while as I made sure to thank her properly for her visit.

_-LRM—_

All the press attention, good or bad, was grating on my nerves. Bella somehow got me through it, and by Thanksgiving I was feeling almost normal again.

We flew home for the holiday, having exactly two days to spend with the family before we were back on a plane headed for Washington D.C. and the next leg of filming.

"Get these people out of here!" I heard Clint shouting as I looked around.

_Why the hell am I lying on the ground?_

One minute I was standing on the curb preparing to film the scene, and the next I was flat on my back in the street. And then I remembered the car hitting me.

_I must have blacked out for a minute._

Before I had a chance to speak, an EMT was shining a light in my eyes.

"Mr. Masen, are you in pain?"

I thought about that, and nodded, my arm was burning like a son of a bitch. I tried to move in order to look at it but the EMT stopped me.

After they checked me over, they tried to load me onto a gurney, but I was having none of that. I stood and walked, with some assistance to the ambulance. I felt like I'd been beaten up, but nothing seemed broken.

_-LRM-_

"Sorry you were frightened today baby," I murmured against Bella's hair as we were falling asleep.

"_Frightened _can't begin to describe how I felt," she said with a catch in her voice. "The thought of you being badly injured _or worse…_" she ended in a whisper. "I don't want to talk about it Edward."

I nodded and kissed the top of her head before I eventually felt her relax. I soon found myself drifting off to sleep as well.

I was woken to the sound of Bella's sobs. Startled, I reached for her and pulled her against me.

"Bella baby wake up. It's okay, everything's okay."

When she finally opened her eyes, she looked confused.

"Baby, you had a nightmare." She seemed to relax at my words, but the sad expression remained on her face. Suddenly she pulled me to her and buried her face in my neck as she began to sob again.

I frantically tried to think of a way to help…

"You're really here?" she asked in a whimper.

"Of course I am, please don't cry." I choked out.

"I dreamt you died," she told me as sobs wracked her tiny body.

_Fuck_

I tightened my arms around her. "I'm not going anywhere Bella."

"You can't promise that," she said as she continued to sob in my arms. "No one can promise that. My Mother couldn't. Charlie can't, and you can't."

_My poor girl…_

"Baby, you're having a reaction to the accident today. You were frightened and now your subconscious is working overtime." I stroked her hair as I spoke.

"I couldn't bear it if I lost you," She whispered. "You are what matters to me most in this world Edward. For those few moments, when the possibility of losing you became very real in my mind, it brought everything into sharp focus. I couldn't survive it; you have to promise to be more careful."

I knew all too well what she was feeling, as the memories of that horrific night when she'd been taken by the ranger replayed in my mind. The cold pang of dread I'd experienced when I'd feared she was gone forever…

I suppressed the urge to shudder as I nodded my understanding.

Bella reached up to trace the side of my face with her fingertips as we lay facing each other. "Kiss me," she whispered.

I leaned in and slowly brushed my lips against hers. Soon, chaste kisses turned passionate, and innocent touches became caresses until we were wrapped around each other, making love as the worries about what 'could have been' melted away…

Bella's soft touch and her breathy sighs pushed the memories of that horrible night, when I'd almost lost her, further and further from my memory until all I could feel or think about was the warm wet heat of her body and the whispered 'I love yous' in my ear.

I was home.

_-LRM-_

The next morning, I left Bella sleeping before heading to the set.

"You are a stubborn man Edward," Clint greeted me with a smile and a handshake.

I shrugged. "I have a job to do."

"Your health is more important," he admonished. "But I'm glad to see you're okay."

"Never better," I answered as the memory of making love to my beautiful wife the night before came immediately to mind.

The morning passed slowly, the highlight of it being a text I received from Bella. When I texted back and hinted that I'd love her to drop by, I was surprised when she never showed.

Due to the fact that filming ran a little long, I returned to our suite later than usual, only to find Bella fast asleep.

"Bella, sorry I'm a little late," I said as I rubbed her back through the material of her robe. She turned and looked up at me with bleary eyes.

"I was going to visit you," she mumbled.

"Baby, are you alright? It's not like you to fall asleep this early."

"I ache all over. And I'm cold." She said with a shiver.

After covering her with the duvet, I felt her forehead. "You're burning up," I told her. "Have you had anything to eat or drink today?"

"Um, some juice and yogurt this morning." She whispered.

"Bella, it's seven o'clock in the evening." I said before leaving the room.

_Shit, shit, shit_

I mentally kicked myself.

_I should have phoned to make sure she was okay when she never showed up on set._

After she downed the Tylenol I gave her, I excused myself from the bedroom in order to phone my Father.

"Hello son. Everything alright?" Dad asked, knowing it was unusual for me to call him at work. "You're not having any ill-effects from your accident yesterday are you?"

"No Dad, nothing like that," I assured. "It's Bella; I got back from the set and found her in bed. She's burning up, but can't seem to stop shivering."

"Is she complaining of aches and pains?" he asked.

"Yeah," I answered. "I don't understand, she was fine last night and was asleep when I left this morning."

"She may have the flu Edward," Dad informed. "Sudden onset is one of the symptoms. She should see a doctor."

"Okay, thanks Dad. I'll get right on that." I tried not to panic as I phoned Alec and directed him to contact the doctor we used on set. I would need him to pay a house call.

He phoned back to say the doctor was on his way.

When I reentered the bedroom, I found her resting back against the pillows. After telling her that Dad thought she had the flu, I crawled in beside her, holding her in my arms until the doctor arrived.

"Here baby, I've made you some tea."

"Thank you," Bella answered with a small smile. She seemed to study me as she sipped.

"What?"

"You were kind of _abrupt _with the poor doctor."

I shrugged. "Yeah I know, but where you're concerned, I get a little impatient. I wanted to make sure he did everything possible to make you well."

She patted my hand. "I appreciate that."

After she finished the tea, I made her slide under the covers. "You need to rest as much as possible. Sleep sweetheart."

Once she was out, I slipped quietly from the room and pulled out my phone. "Hi Edward," Clint answered on the second ring.

"Hey Clint, do you really need me on set tomorrow?"

He immediately sounded concerned. "Are you okay? I knew you should have taken the day off after the accident…"

"No, actually I feel fine. It's Bella. She has the flu and being in a strange town with no family around to help… I don't feel comfortable leaving her."

"Of course not." Clint answered. "Listen Edward, we've padded the shooting schedule with a couple of extra days, for weather and such. I'll notify everyone that they've got the day off."

"Thanks Clint, I appreciate that."

"Sure thing. Now go take care of your wife."

That's exactly what I did for the next twenty-four hours or so.

She slept a lot the next day, and with alternating doses of Tylenol and Advil, we were able to keep her fever down. I discovered that the best part about caring for Bella while she was sick was getting to listen to her sleep-talking.

"I need to write," she whispered. I looked down at her face as I sat beside her on the bed, ready to argue until I realized she was still asleep. I brushed my hand across her cheek. Her temperature felt normal.

"Almost done… but Rose keeps hiding my underwear…" she frowned adorably as she spoke.

I bit my lip to keep from laughing. "I wanna be a mermaid," she whispered and then smiled a contented smile.

_Well at least she's not dreaming about sex. That would drive me crazy…_

"Edward," she whispered before moaning. "Mmmm. Right there."

_Fuck… she __**is **__dreaming about sex…_

At that realization, my cock sprang immediately to life.

"Mmm, again Edward," she mumbled before sighing deeply, "mmm."

_Fuck my life_

When I exited the bathroom after my cold shower, I found Bella awake and smiling at me.

_Yeah, easy for her… at least she was able to __**have sex**__, even if it was only in a dream._

I gave her my biggest smile as I inwardly chuckled at myself. "Hey baby, how are you feeling?"

Bella stretched. "A little better."

It was with great reluctance that I returned to work the next day, but it couldn't be helped. I'd signed a contract and, aside from that, Bella wasn't about to allow me to stay with her two days in a row.

By the time we'd finished in D.C., and were headed to New York, she seemed almost back to normal.

_-LRM-_

"_**So Edward, you just finished principal photography for 'Enemy Combatant' and here you are for the premiere of 'The Harvest of Avarice', how are you holding up with the busy schedule?"**_

I was walking the red carpet at the New York premiere of _The Harvest of Avarice. _The studio had gone all out, decorating the front of the theater to look like a troop transport during World War II, and the red carpet to appear as part of the 'gangplank'.

"_It's definitely been an extremely busy few weeks, or even months, but I'm doing well."_

"_**I guess it helps that Bella's with you?"**_

I smiled even wider, thinking about my girl safely sequestered inside the theater with my sister and Jazz.

"_It makes all the difference in the world to have her with me every day."_

I realized that I sounded like a lovesick fool, but that's exactly what I was.

"_**Without giving too much away, I've got to tell you that my heart was breaking for your character during most of the film. And then that ending…"**_

I nodded knowingly.

"_Yeah, it was a very emotional part to play as well. The entire film, in a way, points out that the hardships and setbacks my character endured were precisely why he became the sort of man who was able to make the sacrifices that he did."_

"_**I've just gotta say that at the screening I attended, there wasn't a dry eye in the house. I think we may be seeing you at the Oscars Mister Masen."**_

I smiled gratefully.

"_Thanks very much."_

_-LRM-_

Because of the fact that I was always uncomfortable watching myself in movies, and also that I'd already seen this one; I spent the two hours watching Bella's face while she watched the film.

I had to suppress my laughter when she narrowed her eyes and glared at the screen during my love scenes with Rachel. And then when her sniffles turned into sobs, I pulled her close and kissed her head.

_-LRM—_

As I waited backstage for my cue, I watched Justin and Kenan walk out of the front doors of a fake office, supposedly in L.A. Justin was continuing a conversation on his cell phone which he'd evidently begun while still inside.

"Definitely, let's set something up. Have your people call my people." He directed into his cell while flashing a fake smile. As soon as he ended the pretend phone call he scowled while muttering under his breath. "Ass."

Kenan, portraying his bodyguard, turned toward him. "I'll get the car Mister Masen."

I was making my promised appearance on Saturday Night Live with guest host Justin Timberlake. The skit required Justin to portray me, while I got to play an exaggerated, or not, version of one of my fans.

Looking at Justin, I wasn't sure if I should be insulted or not.

_Is that really how my hair looks?_

The color of Justin's wig was close to my own hair color, but he literally looked as if he'd just rolled out of bed, or possibly been electrocuted.

Justin nodded and started to sing quietly to himself as he waited for Kenan to return. Unfortunately, the song he sang was the '_Masen Rap_'.

_Who was in the car they found?  
Who? Who? Who? Who?_

_Who was in the car they found?  
Who? Who? Who? Who?_

Justin sang softly as the audience snickered. Fucker had the nerve to grin and wink at me where I waited backstage. I wanted to groan in disgust, but I had a part to play, so I merely flipped him the bird before getting into character and bounding onstage.

"Mister Masen, I'm like your biggest fan. Like, I've watched _all _your movies and have a shrine in my house dedicated to your penis." Justin struggled to keep a straight face as I delivered my lines in my most effeminate voice.

"Could I have your autograph please, pretty please," I begged as I batted my fake eyelashes in his direction. The audience sounded their approval with hoots of laughter and a round of applause. "I'll do _anything._" I said suggestively as I placed my hand on his chest.

Justin just stared and blinked.

I flipped the long blonde hair of my wig over my shoulders as I sighed.

At that moment other cast members, also portraying Masen 'fans' began to crowd around us. One pushed her fake baby in Justin's face. "Mister Masen, sign my baby, sign my baby."

"My cast! Sign my cast!" Another one shouted as she shoved her fake arm cast in his face.

"My photo!"

"My magazine!"

"My panties!"

The shouts continued as more and more cast members pressed against us.

"My pussy! My pussy!" Andy shouted, bringing a shocked silence to the studio audience before he smirked and pulled a cat from under his _I 'heart' Edward Masen _t-shirt.

"What?" Andy deadpanned. "What did you think I was talking about?"

The audience laughed, but all I could think about was the fact that Andy made one scary looking fan girl.

"Okay, okay," I barked, still in character as I placed my hands on my hips. "Like, I was here _first _and was just about to have Mister Masen sign my ta-ta's before you bitches butted in."

The audience howled in laughter as I ripped open my 'fan girl' t-shirt to display a freakishly large set of fake breasts. The NBC censors, afraid of allowing us to go too far, had required that each fake nipple be covered by a pasty and a purple tassel.

"Oops! Wardrobe malfunction," I announced with a smirk. "My bad."

Justin, not able to hold it in any more, dissolved in laughter, if it hadn't been for Andy the remainder of the skit would have been unsalvageable.

"I can't believe you agreed to do that, but I'm damned glad you did!" Jasper was still laughing when they all met me backstage.

"Don't be surprised if the next wave of scripts we receive are comedies,"

_That would be a nice change of pace…_

"I didn't know you had it in you, son." Jasper continued before he slapped me on the back.

_-LRM-_

The day we were due to fly to London, it was announced that _The Harvest of Avarice _had been nominated for several Golden Globes, one of which was a best actor nomination for yours truly. I was stunned. Even though I'd heard from a lot of people in the industry that it was likely, it was impossible for me to view my own work objectively so the nomination took me by surprise.

"Edward, I'm so proud of you" Bella said as we drank champagne and celebrated with Alice, Jazz and Chris.

After the London premiere, it was on to Berlin and then Paris. Bella was an absolute trooper, never complaining and always supportive, proving every day that she truly was my 'better half'.

I was a very fortunate man.

When we were finally headed back home to Seattle after what felt like an eternity away, the exhaustion hit us both like a freight train. I didn't even remember crawling into our bed before being awoken by Bella the next morning.

"Do you hear Christmas music?"

"Maybe," I answered, not wanting to open my eyes.

"Edward, someone is playing Christmas music downstairs." She persisted, and then I heard it too.

My eyes shot open and I lurched to get out of bed, tangling my feet in the covers so that the upper half of my body landed on the floor while my feel stayed in the bed.

_How the fuck did I manage that?_

Bella jumped out of bed and flew around to me. "Edward! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," I said as I extricated myself from the comforter and stood. "What the hell is going on?" I pulled my sleep pants over my boxer briefs as Bella shrugged.

"But, on the other hand, how terrifying can they be if they're playing Christmas music?"

"Good point."

We argued for approximately one minute as to why/why not Bella should remain in our room while I went to investigate. I caved when she informed that no matter what I said, she was going with me. I knew there was no point trying to challenge her when she set her jaw in that 'don't fuck with me' attitude.

By the time we were halfway down the stairs, we heard the familiar voices of my mother and Alice.

_Thank God… I didn't need one more ounce of excitement before Christmas._

"Hello sleepyheads!" Alice exclaimed as she came around the corner and found us.

"Alice, what's…?" I began.

"We're decorating your house for Christmas!" She sang.

"And baking cookies," Mom added as she appeared behind Alice. "Welcome home darlings!"

Bella and I were thrilled to have all of the family over to help. It was the best Christmas present they could have given us, and we told them so.

It would have been a perfect day, except for the fact that Bella was nervous and emotional. For the life of me, I couldn't work out why, but finally decided that it was probably due to exhaustion.

_Maybe the thought of her upcoming book tour is causing her anxiety?_

I vowed there and then to be as supportive of her as she had been of me during the past few months, and do everything within my power to make things easier for her.

When the dinner arrived, I looked around for Bella but couldn't find her anywhere. I went up to our bedroom and discovered her locked in the bathroom.

Immediately, I feared that she was sick.

"Bella," I called through the bathroom door. "Dinner has arrived. Aren't you hungry sweetheart?"

"Oh, yeah. Um, I'll be out in a minute," drifted the sound of her soft voice through the door.

I tried the knob. "Baby, are you okay?"

No response.

"Bella, please answer me," I hoped my panic didn't register in my tone.

"I'm fine Edward. Please don't worry darling. I'll be right out."

She sounded better that time, so I relaxed marginally. "Okay baby. I'm just going to wait out here."

When she finally emerged, other than looking a bit flushed, Bella seemed perfectly calm, much more at ease than she'd seemed all day.

After dinner, her agitation returned when we received a phone call from Shane letting us know that he and Ethan had decided to fly in a day early, which meant they'd be arriving that night. She seemed noticeably crestfallen at the news.

_What the hell? I thought she liked Ethan and Shane._

_Maybe she regrets inviting them now, after all this __**is **__our first Christmas together…_

I didn't have too much time to ponder Bella's odd behavior because it wasn't long after that until Rose went into labor. Our house erupted into a frenzy, as everyone scrambled to get in their vehicles and head to the hospital.

Chief Swan insisted on driving Emmett and Rose. It was probably a good thing because Emmett seemed a little freaked out about the situation. I was surprised. For ages he'd talked about nothing except how he was looking forward to the day his son would arrive. Now that it was here, he looked a little green.

_What the hell am I talking about? _

_If I was in Emmett's shoes, they'd probably have to administer oxygen._

Every female in our group, along with Chris, was in tears as we hugged Rose goodbye, while all the men tried to look strong for poor Emmett.

As we sat waiting, an uneasy prickle of fear worked its way into my conscious mind.

_When the time comes for Bella and I to have a child, how will I be able to handle seeing her in pain?_

I tried to push the thought away.

The next time I saw Emmett, it was to inform us that we'd be in for a long wait. He was a lot more relaxed that time.

I studied Bella's face as she hugged him and, even though she tried to hide it, I knew she was worried about Rose.

_This business of having babies is damned stressful…_

_-LRM-_

Chris and Alice kept us entertained for the most part as we waited, and when Shane and Ethan arrived, the atmosphere became even lighter.

As I'd secretly hoped, Chris hit it off with Ethan immediately.I just prayed that he never found out how my sister and wife had conspired for that meeting. I wasn't certain he'd approve.

_Hold on, this is Chris you're talking about. _

_Have you forgotten that he's a bit of a nut? _

_Seriously, if he'd known about Shane's brother, he'd have dressed up as Ethan's favorite flavored Popsicle and been waiting to greet him at the airport._

_**Funny**__ Cullen._

_I thought so._

The mood turned almost festive, and I realized that we were being a little too boisterous when Dad decided to find us a private waiting room.

_I wish he'd thought of that sooner._

As I mused, the most unwelcome sound I could imagine assaulted my ears: the simpering snarl of one, _Victor James_.

"Well, well, well, isn't this cozy? If I had known the whole clan was here awaiting the birth of the little _shitmaker_, I'd have brought a bigger camera crew."

_Motherfucker_

I turned to find him smirking at us.

"Get the hell out of here _James; _I don't want you anywhere near my family." I spat.

Victor shrugged casually. "It's a free country _Masen_ or do you go by _Cullen._" He shook his head. "It's so confusing. It's true that I can't film inside without permission, but I'm allowed to be here as much as you are."

_Is this asshole following us now?_

"_Why _are you here?" I snapped, trying to control the urge to cross the room and rip his fucking head from his shoulders.

"Evidently, when the host of a local entertainment show goes into labor it's considered newsworthy. At first I thought it a waste of my time to cover this, but now, I'm _thrilled _about it." He sneered.

"Just go away before I finish what I started a few months ago," I said through clenched teeth.

Victor laughed. "I'm not afraid of you. But I do have a question for your pretty little wife, and then I'll be on my way."

I was out of my chair in a flash, and moving to stand in front of him. "Get the hell out of here."

There would be no _questions _for Bella. I felt rather than saw Jasper and his Dad approach and position themselves on either side of me.

Victor smirked. "Take it easy champ; I just know how women love this _having babies _shit, and I wanted to give Bella my condolences, 'cause after the number your little girlfriend did on you in high school, I'm pretty sure that you're not able to 'get it up'. So, consequently, our poor little Bella won't be having a baby with you anytime soon. Hey, but you know what? I'll bet there are a lot of men who would volunteer for the job…."

"You fucking son of a …" I couldn't help myself; I lunged at him, but my movement was unsuccessful as I felt strong hands holding me back.

Suddenly a small figure darted past us, coming to a stop directly in front of Victor James. The next thing I knew, James was doubled over in pain as my darling mother stood over him, seething with anger, hands planted firmly on her hips.

_What the fuck just happened?_

Dad arrived back at precisely that moment. I felt Jasper and Colonel Whitlock's hold on me relax as we all stood staring at Victor.

"Was it my imagination my dear Esme, or did you actually just 'junk punch' Victor James?" My Dad asked incredulously.

"Damn right I did." Mom announced.

After a moment of absolute quiet, the entire waiting room erupted in laughter. The anger I'd felt vanished immediately as I watched James try to regain his composure.

_Damn, Mom can pack a punch…_

_She's fucking awesome!_

"Before we cause any more of an uproar tonight, I'd like you all to follow me. I've found us a private waiting room." Dad announced. He tried to hide his amusement, but I knew him too well.

As we began to file out of the waiting area, Victor seemed to find his voice again. "Expect to hear from my lawyer lady!" he shouted.

Mom stopped walking and turned to glare at him. "Bring it on! My lawyer's _better._ And after you've lost in court, maybe you'll remember in future not to _fuck _with my family," she exclaimed before turning on her heel and storming down the hall, the rest of us following in her wake.

_I love my Mom._

_-LRM-_

"You've got one hell of a mother kid," Charlie said as he came to sit beside me, eggnog in hand.

The next time Emmett had appeared to give an update; Bella had followed him back to see Rose.

"Don't I know it," I answered with a smile.

"I can't figure out what's going on with that Victor James character. Why does he have it in for you and Bells?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I honestly don't know Chief. He made a pass as Bella last year, and ever since then he seems to be out to get us." I sighed in frustration.

Charlie glared. "Son of a bitch." He muttered. "He's making a lot of enemies."

That was true.

When Bella returned, she advised that Rose was about to get an epidural. I hoped that meant that the baby would be arriving soon.

Chris offered Bella eggnog and she refused. When I offered her coffee she also refused, and seemed to be agitated again for some reason.

_My poor girl is probably beside herself with worry for her friend_

I put my arm around her, and she wordlessly settled against my side and relaxed for a while.

"Hey everyone," the sound of Emmett's voice got our attention. He was smiling broadly. "If you'll follow me, I'd like you all to meet someone."

Bella and Alice squeaked as they jumped from their seats in order to follow him down the hall.

_-LRM-_

I never attempted to hold him myself, but I watched as baby Whit was passed from person to person. When he was handed to my mother, she smiled and cooed while Dad watched on happily. I smiled to myself when I thought about the day when either Alice and Jazz or Bella and I would give them their first grandchild.

It was a silly notion. Alice and Jasper didn't seem in a hurry to become parents, and Bella and I had been married for all of about a minute, so why was I even considering us having a baby?

I chuckled and shook my head.

Then, as I watched the expression on my wife's face while she held baby Whit in her arms, my heart melted. She cried happy tears as she kissed his forehead and whispered soft words. Her smile as she looked at me from across the room was as breathtakingly beautiful as the one she'd worn on our wedding day, and suddenly I knew I wanted this for us. Not just for my parents' sake or Charlie's, but for Bella and me.

_I wanted a child who would be a part of both of us; the perfect expression of our love for one another…_

Bella continued to smile as she watched me, before getting a determined look on her face. She handed the baby to the Chief and crossed the room until she stood in front of me. She took my hand in hers, "I need to speak with you outside."

"Did you want to go home already?" I was confused. Maybe she was more exhausted than I'd realized.

She smiled. "Soon."

We bundled up against the cold night air and headed outside.

Once there, Bella stopped and turned to face me. I had no idea why she wanted to be alone, but was grateful for a quiet moment, after spending the entire day with our family.

"Do you know what today is?" She asked.

I smiled. "Is that a trick question?"

"No. It's December 22nd. I know it doesn't seem like a significant date but…"

As soon as she said the words, I knew the exact significance of the date.

"One year ago," I whispered. I would always remember December 22nd as the day my life really and truly began.

She nodded. "A year ago today we met in that conference room where I clumsily spilled coffee all over my shirt and my life was changed forever."

I chuckled and pulled her against me. "It was the most important day of my life as well." I brushed my lips against hers. "We should celebrate."

"Well, you see, I had a whole celebration planned." She began, "But Ethan and Shane arriving early and Rose going into labor kind of changed things."

I finally began to understand her strange nervous mood from earlier today. She'd been planning a celebration for our 'anniversary' of sorts and her plans had been foiled at every turn.

"Oh baby, we can still do something. What did you have planned?"

She smiled and placed her gloved hand on my cheek. "I was going to fix us a romantic breakfast and play soft Christmas music while we ate in the glow of the twinkling lights of our tree."

_That sounds perfect_

"As we ate, I was going to tell you how much this year has meant me."

I looked at my watch. "We can still do that Bella. It's only a little after three."

"Maybe." She whispered before moving her hand from my face and resting it on my coat, over my heart. "I was going to tell you that you took possession of my heart that very first day, and that it would never belong to anyone else."

_I feel the same way baby_

I leaned down and touched my lips to hers.

"In one little year, I went from being a sad, scared, damaged girl to a woman who I'm actually proud of. The fact that you could love me as much as I love you, gave me the strength and confidence to do things I never knew I was capable of doing."

I didn't know what to say. Anything I'd done for her paled in comparison to what she'd done for me.

"In one little year, I not only graduated from college, but started a career I love. I'm learning to take the tragedy of my past and use it to help others, all in memory of my mother. Because of that, she will not have died in vain. I couldn't have done that without you."

I swallowed hard, trying to keep my emotions at bay.

"On one warm August day during that 'one little year', I pledged myself to the man I loved and promised 'til death do us part' that I would always be his. But, I want you to know that death will not bring an end to our bond. My love for you will endure for all eternity, and that's exactly how long I plan to be with you."

I leaned forward and kissed her forehead, a silent affirmation of my desire to do the same.

"And lastly, I was going to give you an early Christmas present."

_That was unexpected…_

She reached into her purse and wrapped her hand around something before looking up at me again. "I hope you like it, because I have to say I'm quite attached to the idea."

She placed the object in my hand and I stared down at it. I knew what it was, but my mind was a total blank as to why Bella would hand me a pregnancy test.

It took approximately one minute for the meaning of the gesture to register with my brain.

_She was…_

_Bella is…_

_We're going to have…_

"Say something," Bella whispered, pulling me from my internal ramblings.

_A baby? _

Suddenly all the pent up emotions I'd been feeling from the moment I'd watched Bella holding baby Whit, rose to the surface and my eyes filled with tears.

_I want this_

_I want this so badly_

_A father? _

_I am going to be a father_

"Really?" I asked as the tears escaped my eyes.

She nodded. "Really," as her own tears trailed down her cheeks. "Yet another thing that you've given me, which a year ago I would not have thought possible: a life beyond my own."

I pulled her against me, cradling her in my arms as I buried my face in her neck. This amazing woman, who I loved more than anything in this world, was carrying my child…

Overcome with the enormity of the moment, I felt myself sob into her neck as I held her close. "I love you Bella, so much," was all I was able to choke out.

"I love you too." She whispered back just before my lips found hers. I kissed her passionately, savoring the moment as we held onto each other in the cold night air.

When I finally broke the kiss, the urge to cry had been replaced by an overwhelming feeling of euphoria. "I'm going to be a father?" I asked with a smile.

Bella nodded. I couldn't completely wrap my head around the concept, but it thrilled me nonetheless.

I lifted her and twirled her around as we both laughed. "We're going to have a baby!" I shouted with excitement.

I knew exactly what we needed to do next, as I took her hand in mine.

As if she could read my thoughts, Bella spoke, "When do you want to tell our family?"

I began to pull her toward the hospital doors, "I'd say there's no time like the present Mrs. Cullen."

We were grinning like loons as we rode back up in the elevator. Acting upon impulse, I unbuttoned her coat and placed my hand on her stomach where our child lay sleeping inside her.

I then told her exactly what was in my heart, "I hope it's a little girl with your eyes and your hair."

"Or a little boy who looks just like you," Bella countered with a grin.

I smirked. The truth was I didn't care either way. "I guess we'll both have to settle for 'healthy'."

"I can do that." She whispered back before I kissed her again, my heart filled to the brim with love for her and our unborn child.

During the rest of the ride up I was silent as I contemplated the fact that soon, too soon, our families and then the entire world would know our news.

As we approached Rose's door at the end of the hall, I slowed my pace, eventually pulling to a stop when we were still a few feet away.

Bella's forehead creased in confusion.

I pulled her close once again, tracing her cheek with my fingertips as I whispered, "Bella, I want to tell everyone, and we will, but I kind of like the fact that we're the only ones who know right now. Is it selfish to want to hold on to this moment just a little longer?"

She shook her head and smiled knowingly.

There we silently stood, staring into each other's eyes as I let my mind mull over the possibilities. I could see a beautiful little girl running into our room to wake us before the sun had risen in the sky; or a little boy collecting shells in a bucket along a sandy beach…

So many possibilities…

After a while, we broke apart. We'd had our moment, it was _time._

"Are you ready for this?" I asked as I took her hand in mine and turned toward the door.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she answered with a giggle.

Everyone in the room was just as we'd left them, except baby Whit who was now resting in the arms of his mother. My breath caught in my throat at the loving expression on Rose's face as she looked down at him, and I thought about Bella. It wouldn't be long before she'd be holding _our _child in her arms.

I suddenly couldn't wait.

"Where did you two go?" Chris asked, before seeming to think of something unpleasant, causing him to scowl. "Oh my God, look at the two of you all flushed and disheveled. Weren't you worried that Victor James might still be lurking out there?" He scolded. "I hope you were discreet, because I'm sure he'd like nothing better than to get footage of you both in a _compromising position._"

"Chris!" Bella and I exclaimed together before I continued. "We went outside to _talk._"

"Uh-huh," Chris looked unconvinced.

"Jesus, I'd expect that from _Emmett, _but not from you." I continued.

"Sor-ry," Chris stressed each syllable, not seeming in the least bit sorry.

"Hey! What did I do?" Emmett asked, feigning injury.

"Don't act like you're innocent Emmett," Bella chimed in. "Nine times out of ten _you're _the one making an inappropriate sexual reference."

"Yeah, well that may be so, but with one big fucking exception." Emmett boomed.

"Language, Emmett!" Rose snapped as she cupped her hand over the baby's ear.

"Oh, sorry," he said to Rose, before turning back to Bella, "the exception being that I would _never _mention 'sex' and my baby sister in the same sentence. That's just disgusting." Emmett said, looking genuinely uncomfortable.

"When are you going to get over the fact that I'm a married woman Emmett?" Bella snapped, seemingly oblivious to everyone else in the room aside from her brother. "Guess what? Edward and I have sex. Not in the hospital parking lot _obviously_…"

I saw the Chief wince before rubbing his hands over his face in exasperation, while Emmett shoved his fingers in his ears. "La, la, la, I can't hear you..."

I groaned. This was not turning out to be the happy family moment we'd planned.

"Would you all stop talking about s-e-x around the baby," Rose whisper-yelled, "We don't know how much he can understand."

"Rose, he's like three hours old," Jasper answered. "But I agree this is not an appropriate topic of conversation at the moment, if ever."

"Yeah, especially since I'm not getting any for the next six weeks," Emmett added.

Half the room groaned. "Emmett!" Charlie barked.

"What?"

"Enough!"

"I think I need a little more of that eggnog." My mother chimed in as she went to grab the bottle from the side table.

I looked around at the faces of everyone in that room; some, like my father, Jasper, Shane and Ethan looked amused, a few such as Rose's parents; the Chief and Bella were shooting disgusted glares at Emmett, still others, Mom, Alice, Suzanne and Chris were off in their own little world, oohing and aahing over the baby.

"Everyone, can I have your attention," I spoke up. They all turned to look in my direction. "One of the reasons Bella and I were outside was so that she could give me a Christmas present."

"Damn it Eddie!" Emmett began.

"Emmett!" Rose exclaimed.

"Sorry uh, d-a-m-n-i-t Eddie! I thought I made it clear that I don't want to hear about you and my sister knocking boots."

"This coming from the man who did the _nasty_ in the limo in front of the Cathedral where he was married!" Alice shouted.

_Obviously she's still upset about that... _

"Hey! At least it was _after _the ceremony!" Emmett defended with a shrug.

I saw Shane and Ethan fall apart in hysterical laughter as they observed our dysfunctional family in all its glory.

"Would you stop accusing me and Edward of having sex in the parking lot, you jackass!" Bella shouted at her brother.

"Bella, language!" Rose scolded.

"Tell your husband!" Bella snapped back.

"Stop shouting, you'll upset the baby!" Alice exclaimed.

"I need more eggnog!" Mother blurted as she took the bottle again. Instead of pouring it into a glass this time she simply took a swig straight from the bottle.

_Oh good God…_

The bickering continued until Bella's voice rose above the rest. "Would everyone please shut up for just a minute? The present Edward was referring to was _this,_" she shouted as she pulled the pregnancy test from her purse and held it up for all to see. "We came in here to tell you that we're going to have a baby." Her voice cracked as she spoke, and there was a collective gasp from everyone else in the room. Bella paid no attention before continuing her tirade. "This is not what was supposed to happen," she sniffled, "Alice; you should be squealing and hugging us by now. Esme and Rose, you should be crying. And everyone else should be giving tearful congratulations to Edward and me. But _no,_" Bella snapped, "I forgot to consider the fact that _some _of you have been drinking and at least one of you is _certifiably insane_." She glared at her brother before wiping her nose on her sleeve and flopping down in a chair.

_Wow. _

I approached her with caution and crouched down in front of where she sat, gently placing my hand on hers and squeezing gently. She smiled at me through her tears.

It took exactly that long for what Bella had said to fully register with our family members. Suddenly the room was alive with the excited murmur of voices. Charlie was the first to make his way over to us, just as Mom, Alice and Chris squealed and swooped in behind him, the others following in a group.

The Chief crouched down, mimicking my posture.

"Bella baby, that's great news." He was beaming, "How about a hug for your old man?"

Bella nodded and gave him a small smile before she leaned into his embrace.

"Congratulations," he whispered before turning to shake my hand. "Congratulations to you too, Edward."

"Thank you, sir."

Charlie looked at Bella again and sighed. "So my baby's having a baby? Hard to imagine…" He said almost wistfully.

"Oh Daddy," Bella exclaimed as she threw her arms around her father's neck and hugged him again.

After a moment Charlie patted her back and pulled away smiling. "I guess I'd better get used to this 'Grandpa' title, huh?" He said as he rubbed his chin.

Bella nodded as she grinned.

Just then my Mother's voice sounded loud and clear. "I'm sorry Charlie but if you don't move, I'm going to have to push you!"

Charlie chuckled, as did everyone else. I pulled Bella to her feet and my Mother immediately had her enveloped in her arms. "Oh my dear, I can't believe it! I'm so happy!" She said; the tears streaming as she kissed Bella's cheek.

"I'm even happier than I was on your wedding day!" she exclaimed as she let go of Bella. "I can't wait to help decorate the nursery."

Bella and I laughed. "I think we have a little time before that needs to be done Mom."

"True." Mom turned to me then, pulling me into a fierce hug while Dad hugged Bella. "Oh honey, I am so happy for you." She kissed my cheek. "What am I saying? I'm happy for myself!"

I laughed.

She leaned back and looked up at my face, her cheeks wet with her tears. "Oh Edward, everything I've ever wished for you is coming true." She said with a sob. "I love you darling."

"I love you too Mom."

Dad hugged me next. "Congratulations son, what a day!"

_Can't argue with that…_

"Thanks Dad."

"You know Edward, the thought of being a father can be daunting, but it's been the most rewarding experience of my life." He said before hugging me.

I looked up to see Emmett grinning cheekily at his sister while holding his arms open for a hug. Bella blurted out a laugh and walked into his open arms.

I couldn't hear what he whispered in her ear, but I saw Bella wipe a few new tears from her eyes.

"Oh Edward, I'm thrilled," Alice practically squealed as she hugged me, "Maybe now Jasper will be a little more open to the idea…" She whispered in my ear.

I nodded, knowing that Jasper found the idea of being a father a little terrifying.

"He'll come around Ali." I whispered back.

"I hope you're right," She said as she brushed away a tear. "Until then, I plan to be the most awesome Aunt ever, and now I'll have two babies to spoil!"

She then threw her arms around Bella.

"Congratulations Edward," Jasper told me with a sincere smile and a handshake.

"Thanks Jazz."

At that point we were swarmed by the rest of the group. Bella received so many hugs that I was afraid she'd bruise.

Alice and Chris were beyond excited as they talked about designing Bella's maternity wardrobe.

Suddenly, one voice rose above the tumult. "Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, get your ass over here!"

_Rosalie_

_Seems she's forgotten about her rule of 'no swearing' in front of the baby…_

Bella ran over to the bed and threw her arms around her best friend and her nephew. The two women cried and mumbled incoherently before they were able to pull themselves together.

I saw Charlie hand them a box of tissues. "It isn't often that you upstage me Bella." Rose said with a watery grin. "And I couldn't be happier about it."

She looked down at the infant sleeping in her arms. "Baby Whit will have a playmate soon." She whispered.

Bella nodded, and the waterworks started again.

I silently wondered if all this crying could dehydrate her. When I asked Dad, he laughed at me.

Finally, after what turned out to be a very long night, we all decided to go and leave Emmett and Rose in peace with their son.

I could already tell that Whit was going to be a great kid; he'd laid there sleeping contentedly during most of the crazy.

_I somehow think he's going to fit right in…_

Ethan and Shane were insistent on staying in a hotel so that Bella and I could be alone, but Mom and Dad wouldn't hear of it, and informed them that they would be staying at their house instead.

I was secretly thankful. Bella and I needed this night together, alone.

When we finally made it home, we were too keyed up to go to sleep. Instead, we sat in front of the fire and watched the twinkling lights of our Christmas tree. I held Bella close in the quiet stillness of our home.

"So do you know when it happened?" I asked.

Bella looked up at me and bit her lip. "Yeah, I was a little out of it that night after you had your accident." She took a deep breath. "I realized after the fact that I was probably still fertile." She looked up at me warily. "I'm sorry Edward; I know we weren't planning for this but…"

I placed my finger over her lips as I thought back to how desperately I'd needed to be close to her that night. The accident and her nightmare coupled with the memories of when she'd been taken by the ranger had affected me as well.

"No regrets Bella." I whispered. "Our child will be _amazing._"

I chuckled to myself as I thought about the fact that, more than likely this child wouldn't exist if I hadn't stupidly stepped in front of a car while filming.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm just hoping that I won't have to get hit by a car in order to get you pregnant the next time."

I was rewarded with an elbow to the ribs for my poor joke.

"Ow."

Bella grinned and then sighed loudly.

"What are you thinking?"

She frowned. "Will you still love me when I'm big and fat?"

Her question caught me by surprise. I snorted out a laugh before answering. "Yes, no matter how _huge _you get, I'll still love you the same." I kissed her nose. "Even more so, because you are carrying my child."

"Do you think I'm going to get really fat?" She asked in alarm.

"No, Bella. Of course not."

She groaned. "Suppose I do?"

"I'll love you even if it takes a forklift to move you from room to room." I said with a grin. "Ow!" I complained after receiving another elbow to the ribs.

"You deserved that." She scowled.

I laughed. "Come on beautiful. This isn't the time for your silly insecurities; this is the time to dance with your baby daddy."

I walked over to the ihome and chose the music that said what I needed to say, before pulling my wife into my arms.

"You were so eloquent earlier, I don't think I can compare, but I'll try." I began as we swayed to the music.

_Love rescue me  
Come forth and speak to me  
Raise me up and don't let me fall  
No man is my enemy_

_My own hands imprison me  
Love rescue me_

_Many strangers have I met  
On the road to my regret  
Many lost who seek to find themselves in me  
They ask me to reveal  
The very thoughts they would conceal  
Love rescue me_

"Bella, you have given me so much, I don't know if you even realize how much, even though I've told you time and time again," I smiled softly. "Before we met, those who didn't know me would have assumed that I had everything I could ever want. Money, fame, the love of my family, but Bella I was so utterly unhappy. I know now it was because I was waiting for you."

_In the cold mirror of a glass  
I see my reflection pass  
See the dark shades of what I used to be  
_

"When we met, my perspective shifted. I saw myself for the cold, selfish man I'd become. I didn't like it." I drew in a deep breath and she looked up at me with tear-filled eyes. "I wanted to be better, for _you._ I wanted to be the man who deserved your love. I know I've still got a long way to go in order to be the person I want to be, but with your help I know I'll get there."

She shook her head. "You're already the best man I know Edward. I can't imagine anyone kinder, more considerate, more _protective,_" she smirked.

"And you can expect a lot more of that Mrs. Cullen. It's not only you that I'll be protecting now."

I smiled and kissed her lips again.

"You give me hope Bella. Hope for the future. Hope that I can be a better man, a better husband, and hope that maybe I won't completely suck as a father." I chuckled when she frowned. "Just think of it my love," I whispered. "We are having a baby; a perfect little person who will be part of you and part of me."

"This is by far and away, the _best gift _I could ever hope to receive. I thank you so much my love, for this," I said as I placed my hand on her stomach once again, "for saving me from the man I was… thank you for _everything._"

_I've conquered my past  
The future is here at last  
I stand at the entrance  
To a new world I can see  
The ruins to the right of me  
Will soon have lost sight of me  
Love rescue me_

_**-So ends 'Love Rescue Me'—**_

_**-The story will continue in the sequel entitled 'Lullabies & Eternal Love'- **_

*********************************A/N*****************************

_**A/N Here we are at the end of this chapter in the life of Actorward and Pregella. Thanks to U2 for the song.**_

_**Again, I thank Caruso5 for her beta and pre-reader work. I have such wonderful betas! I wish I'd searched them out sooner; life would have been so much easier! **_

_**I thank everyone who read and enjoyed the story, everyone who left reviews here and comments on Facebook. I'm aware that not as many read this one as read V&V, and that's okay, but between you and me they missed out on some fun moments.**_

_**Since this is the end, I'm hoping that every one of you who reads will review. Tell me what part of LRM stands out in your mind as your favorite…**_

_**For me, my favorites are as follows: Edward's first trip to Forks when he stalked Bella; Edward's entire ordeal while Bella had been kidnapped by the ranger; Emmett's bachelor party in Vegas (oh my); and just basically any time he's nervous or horny. lol. **_

_**Things to look forward to: More Popsicle Sticks. And the sequel to V&V entitled: 'Lullabies & Eternal Love'. Also, another chapter of Sugar Cookies will be posted sometime in the next three weeks.**_

_**Also, I would appreciate if you'd give my short story 'The Harvest of Avarice' a read. It was written for the Age of Edward contest and is based on the movie Edward is filming while dating Bella in V&V and LRM. It needs love in the form of reviews. **_

_**Reviews make me happy! I promise to respond to them all….it will take a while but I will. **_

_**Thank you all from the bottom of my heart for taking the time to read my stories. **_

_**Love and kisses, Anne (aka Emmamama88)**_


	58. Author's Note: Sequel

**The sequel to 'Virgins & Villains' and 'Love Rescue Me' has begun. You will find it under the title 'Lullabies & Eternal Love'. **

**Summary: Follow Edward, Bella and the rest of the family as they survive pregnancy, childbirth and anything else that life throws at them. Alternates between BPOV and EPOV.**


End file.
